First Time
by cartoonstar
Summary: Sequel to Hanging By A Moment. The teens of Jump City High School are finally seniors, and although they are wishing for a safe and uneventful year they soon discover you don't always get what you want. It may just be their toughest year yet! WARNING STRONG THEMES SUCH AS SEXUAL/DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND OTHERS OCCUR.
1. Hello again

**I recently received a review concerning future chapters in this story and it has inspired me to post this message in chapter one which is something I wish I would have done when I originally wrote the chapter. I thank **chittychittybangbang16 for helping me to realize that this message needed to be posted. ****

**For those of you who have already read the current chapters I apologize for never doing this sooner, and for those of you who are just beginning to read I hope you take this message into consideration before you continue. **

**WARNING : This story is unlike the two that came before it. It is much darker in some areas with themes more dramatic than what I've explored before. This story not only touches upon topics such as drug use, death, violent crimes, etc... but it also touches upon the topic of rape. If anyone is uncomfortable with certain themes that I have mentioned, especially the last one of sexual violence, I respect your choice to not read the story. If anyone has any questions or would like a complete list of themes I have planned for this story they can message me and I will reply as soon as I can. **

TT

Kori tossed and turned in her sleep, her hands clenching around her pink sheets as her breath quickened. _There were hands all over her body; groping, caressing, intruding her personal space... _Her head rolled as she squeezed her eyes shut, her brows knitted together in agony. _Something wet and slick rolled over her body, traveling lower..._ She pulled her pillow over her head, trying to block out the images. _Hot breath against her ear, then a bite and a tug as dark hair spilled against her..._

Kori jolted out of bed in an upright position, her eyes wide as her alarm clock went off. She took deep breaths as sweat dripped down her forehead. As her breathing slowly returned to normal she realized she was in her own bed, in her own room. It was just a dream...

"Just a dream," she repeated as she flopped back down, her hand absently reaching for her alarm clock to shut it off.

There was a knock at her door that shocked her enough to make her sit up again and she nervously looked at the door. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sooner then she did that she pursed her lips.

"Kori?" her mother Luan called and she felt herself relax. "Kori, you have to get ready for school."

Her mother knocked once more, drowning out the noise of Kori slipping out of bed and creeping up to her door. She pressed her palms against the door and leaned her forehead against it, shutting her eyes. How she wished she could confide in her mother... but she knew she couldn't, she was to frightened to.

"Kori, I know you're up. You're always the first one up," her mother said, and she could hear the smile in her voice. "You can't be late for your first day back to school. Now don't dwadle. I'm making chocolate chip pancakes and if you snooze you lose." Luan said in a sing song voice as she moved away from the door and headed towards the stairs.

Kori briefly had the image of herself bursting through the door and into her mother's arms, and as she thought this her hand went to the knob on her door... but then she decided there would be no point in that and her hand dropped to her side.

Another moment passed before she lifted her head up with a forced smile plastered on her face. She strode over to her closet to pick out an outfit.

TT

Finally dressed Kori came down the stairs and entered the kitchen where she saw Raven drinking tea and her mother pouring herself some orange juice while wearing a pink apron. Seeing Kori enter made Luan's face brighten with a wide smile that showed off her perfect teeth.

"It is about time," Luan said as she pulled out a camera from the pocket of her apron and went around the table. "Say cheese."

Luan snapped a picture abruptly, surprising Kori. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to get pictures of you on your first day as a senior in high school," she laughed, giddy. "_Senior. _I can't believe it! It all seems so quick. Next thing I know you'll be going away for college like your sister." She lifted up the camera. "Now, Raven, go stand next to Kori so I can get a shot of you two together."

Kori placed a hand on the camera and gently eased it down. "Mom, please, this really isn't necessary."

"But it is! Being a senior is a big step for a high schooler," Luan pointed out as she raised the camera once more.

"Mom, I said _no!"_ Kori snapped, taking the camera from Luan's hands and slamming it down on the table.

Suddenly the room filled with silence and Raven looked on with wide eyes.

"Kori... what's the big deal?" Luan questioned after a pause, smiling slightly. "You spent the whole summer taking photos for that modeling gig you did. What's a few more taken from your mother?"

Kori looked away, suddenly ashamed at herself for yelling and embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I just... I don't want to. I've had enough of taking pictures to last me a lifetime."

Luan looked at her daughter, then to Raven to see if she knew something, but the purple haired girl just shrugged. She was just as surprised as Luan. Sighing, Luan decided to let it go and she took one of Kori's hands in her own so she could give it a squeeze. "It's fine. Maybe later if you feel up to it."

Kori nodded absently, her gaze still locked on the floor.

The air in the room suddenly felt very awkward, luckily it came to an abrupt end as the girls heard a car horn outside.

"That must be, Vic," Raven announced, finishing up her tea before standing up and slinging her Jack Skellington bag over her shoulder, a gift from Gar who made her promise to use it on the first day back to school. "C'mon, Kori, before Vic breaks his horn or the rest of us go death."

As Kori followed Raven out, Luan couldn't help but still be puzzled by Kori's outburst earlier, but before she could give it any thought she overheard Ryan on the baby monitor and forgot all about as she went to go tend to him.

TT

Joseph Wilson, or Joey for short, felt as if he was in a Charlie Brown movie as his father, Slade Wilson, principal of Jump City High School, lectured him outside his office.

"I mean it, Joseph. I don't want any shit from you," Mr. Wilson whispered furiously incase others were listening in. "First sign of trouble and I will ship you back to your mother. Do you understand?"

Joey looked at his father with a bored expression. "I'm sorry, all I got was feedback. Mind repeating yourself?"

Mr. Wilson grumbled and stepped closer to his son with his finger raised, but paused as he reigned himself in. No need to make a scene. His hand dropped and he cleared his throat. "Just... stay out of trouble. And remember, you're a senior now. That means you have to start taking things more seriously."

"Sure thing, pops," Joey said, smiling brightly with a fake smile he perfected for situations such as these. Pleased, Mr. Wilson walked back into his office, and as soon as his father's back was turned Joey poked out his middle finger and muttered to himself. "Asshole."

Apparently, he didn't mutter low enough.

When Joey turned around he was face to face with Wally and Karen.

"Saw the principal grilling you so we thought we should warn you; that guy is a real hard ass. It's best you stay on his good side," Wally smiled and extended his hand. "By the way, I'm Wally. And this is my friend Karen."

Karen smiled and waved.

For the first time since he entered the school, Joey smiled a sincere smile as he shook Wally's hand. "Joey."

"So what was crazy one-eye bothering you about anyway?" Karen asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you know principals. They always want to pick on the new guy," Joey chuckled. "But I think he went easy on me, considering I'm his son."

Wally and Karen's jaw dropped and they began to stammer apologies.

"I didn't mean anything by calling him a hard ass. It's just a joke, I swear."

"Yeah, and crazy one-eye is just a harmless nickname, honest."

Joey laughed. "You guys, chill. You don't have to make excuses to me. I know how my dad is and I'm on your side."

Wally and Karen sighed in relief and found themselves smiling.

"Hey, since you're new how about you hang with us?" Karen suggested. "We can introduce you to all our friends and show you around."

"That sounds great to me," Joey replied with a grin.

... Over by the lockers; Roy, Alain, and Toni went over their new schedules.

"This has got to be a evil and twisted joke!" Roy bellowed, flicking his schedule and resisting the urge to shred it. "Somebody fucked up! There's no way this is true."

"Face it, Roy, it's true," Alain deadpanned as he leaned against the lockers with his arms crossed. "We have Mr. Mod again."

"But _HOW?! _Just how much history can we learn? I can't sit through another boring history class. I'm a father now!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Toni asked with a raised brow.

Roy paused and his eyes locked on Toni. He raised his finger to answer her, his mouth open, but then he shut it as his finger lowered. He looked puzzled for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air. "It... it just _does_, Toni!"

As Roybegan to pace some more and grumble under his breath, Toni rolled her eyes. When she did this her eyes settled on a person down the hall, and she squinted her eyes as a feeling of recognition hit her. At first she was unsure of herself, but then after a brief pause, her eyes widened as the fog lifted. Suddenly she was sure that the boy down the hall was indeed...

"ISAIAH!"

Toni's shout alerted the boy who turned his head to look at her, as did Alain and Roy. Alain's eyes then widened as Toni abruptly ran towards the boy and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist so she wouldn't fall as she squealed in happiness, the boy spinning them around.

"Uh... what the hell is going on?" Roy asked Alain, lifting up his friend's jaw to close his agaped mouth.

The boy had released Toni and she was suddenly dragging him over, their hands clasped, a fact that Alain zoned in on and Roy had to shut his mouth again.

"Alain. Roy. I want you both to meet Isaiah," Toni said once they were all near each other. "Isaiah, this is Roy. And that's Alain."

"I'm her boyfriend," Alain stated, a hand working itself around Toni's waist.

Toni chuckled awkwardly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah... Anyways, Isaiah, I had no idea you had moved back into town. It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too, especially since I can barely remember this place...," Isaiah said as he looked at his schedule and then the halls, looking confused. He looked at Toni and smiled coolly, unaware that Alain's eyes had narrowed because of this. "Toni, would you mind showing me where my first class is at?"

"Sure thing," Toni answered. She gave Alain a quick kiss on the cheek before waving bye to him and Roy. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Toni turned her head to Isaiah and they linked arms. "We have a lot of catching up to do..."

The rest of Toni's voice got drowned out by the crowd as she and Isaiah disappeared in a sea of students.

Once they were gone, Roy turned to Alain. "Dude, what's with you? Why are you acting weird all of a sudden?"

"That's Toni's ex-boyfriend."

Roy's eyes widened as he repeatedly looked from Alain to the direction Toni and Isaiah went in. His eyes finally settled on Alain and he smacked his arm playfully. "Looks like someone was bitten by the jealousy bug."

"It's not funny!" Alain snapped, swatting Roy away and sounding much like a child.

Roy laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry. But hey, it's nothing to get worked up about. Everybody gets jealous."

"I know... I guess I was just shocked by the way she hugged him."

Roy patted Alain's back sympathetically. "Don't worry about it. After all, you two are engaged, remember."

Alain nodded, a smile coming to his face as he headed down the hall with Roy, but just before he turned the corner his eyes lingered on the direction Toni had disappeared in...

Gar sat on the floor with his legs crossed, a small photo of Terra in his hands. He put the photo on his lap so he could reach into his bookbag and grab his binder, and upon doing so a photo of Raven and him at the beach that summer fell out and hit the floor. As he picked it up he recalled the day the photo was taken. By a miracle, Toni had convinced Raven to wear a bikini. He remembered how sexy she looked walking down the beach, and how she came up to him while he was at the grill. He had been so distracted he burnt his tofu dogs. Gar smiled at the memory, but his smile faded when he looked at his photo of Terra. He held both photos in his hand, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Gar!" Jenn called out, walking in his direction.

Gar immediately shoved both photos into his bag along with his binder. By the time Jenn reached him, he was already on his feet. "Hey, Jenn. What's up?"

"I'm spreading the good news. Guess who isn't coming back to Jump City High School."

Gar shrugged and absently dug his hands in his pockets. "Who?"

Jenn paused for effect before answering him with a smile that put a Cheshire cat to shame. "Kitten Moth."

Gar's eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. "Rumor has it she even moved out of Jump City. I'm not sure about that part yet, but hey, ding dong the witch is dead!"

Gar high fived her in agreement.

"Guess this year we can all rest easy, huh," Jenn said as she stepped around him, waving her hand. "Gotta go find Vic, Kori, and Raven. This type of good news can't wait till lunch."

Gar waved as Jenn left, and once she was out of sight his hand fell to his side as he thought about what Jenn said. Was it possible for him and his friends to go one year without any trouble? He certainly hoped so.

TT

At lunch time Kori, Raven, Karen, Vic, Gar, Toni, Jenn, Alain, Wally, Roy, and Joey gathered together at a circular table. They were eager to share their schedules, their complaints, and their food. As Kori and Roy split a sandwich, and as Vic traded fruit for cookies with Jenn, and as Gar gave some tofu to Raven although she really didn't wany any; Alain took the chance to get to know Joey better.

"So what brings you to Jump City High School, Joey?" he asked as he bit into a chip. "Wouldn't you have been more comfortable going to a school your dad wasn't in charge of?"

Joey laughed, his green eyes sparkling. "Believe me, I would've if I could've."

"Then what's the deal?" Raven asked.

"Yes, please spill your guts to us so we can know for sure you aren't evil," Vic said, followed up by "ow" when Raven stomped on his foot. He looked at her quizzingly and she glanced at Gar who suddenly was looking at his tofu as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Immediately Vic felt like a fool. His joke had too much relation to their experience with Terra last school year.

"Ay, it's cool. I'm the new kid and my dad is the principal. I understand you're curious."

"Well then by all means share," Jenn said, leaning forward with her face resting in the palm of her hands and her elbows on the table, a playful smile on her face.

Joey wiped sauce off of his lips and threw his napkin down on his tray. "Well, when I was really young my mom and dad got a divorce so she took me, my brother, and my sister and moved out of town. My brother takes after my dad, a real trouble maker. My sister is the same way. Honestly, I think I'm the only normal one in my family."

"But of course," Karen said with a laugh, ruffling Joey's blonde hair.

"Hey, it's true. At least to me it is. My mom thinks I'm the weird one. I think it has something to do with my dreams of running away and joining a band."

"You play an instrument?" Kori inquired.

"Sure do. Guitar."

"Sweet!" Gar said, leaning over the table so he and Joey could high-five each other.

"So your mom sent you to live with your dad because she didn't want a musician for a song?" Roy said, lifting a can of soda to his lips. "Harsh."

"Eh, it's cool. I get to be myself now."

Kori smiled and threw and arm around Joey's shoulders. "Well we accept you, musician and all."

"Can you accept me, too?" asked Isaiah, approaching their table.

"Isaiah, hey," Toni greeted happily, looking up at him. She turned to her friends. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited Isaiah to have lunch with us."

"Hey, the more the merrier," Vic responded gleefully, raising his bottle of water to his lips.

"Thanks," Isaiah replied, relieved as he sat in the middle of Alain and Toni.

As Alain had no choice but to scoot away, Roy leaned over to whisper to him. "Did you know about this?"

Alain shook his head no.

"Who's your friend, Toni?" Raven inquired, her purple eyes locking on Isaiah's brown ones.

"Isaiah Crockett. C'mon Raven, I know I've told you about him before. He was like my best friend in Jump City before he moved."

"We were a little bit more then just friends," Isaiah said, smirking at Toni and causing her to blush.

Alain spotted this immediately and abruptly, he announced... "Toni and I are engaged."

Joey nearly spit out his milk and Isaiah went wide eyed.

"You two are engaged?" Joey spluttered.

Alain nodded smugly. "Gonna tie the knot after we graduate."

"Whoa, congratulations," Joey said, taking a moment to regain his cool.

"Yeah, congrats," Isaiah said politely.

The mood turned awkward as those who had known Alain for years, this being Roy and Wally, became puzzled at his sudden need to claim Toni as his own. It was unusual for him to act that way. Abruptly, the spell of awkwardness was replaced by a bouncing Elliot who ventured to their table with a stack of magazines in his hands.

"Kori, my shining star, might I have just a moment of your time," cooed Elliot lovingly.

Never one to be rude, Kori smiled Elliot. "Of course. What can I do for you, Elliot?"

He dropped his stack of magazines in front of her. Taking the first one off the top he held it up to her. "Can I have your autograph?"

The smile slowly faded from Kori's eyes.

"Whoa, dude, there must be like twenty magazines here," Gar said, taking one off the top of the pile and flipping through it. He smiled. "Hey, Kori's in this one!"

Elliot smiled proudly. "She's in all of them," he pointed out, gesturing to the stack. "I collected every magazine she appeared in."

"That's not creepy at all," Raven drawled sarcastically, an apple in hand.

"Wait, Kori's a model?" asked Joey, shocked for the second time today. His new friends were certainly not boring he noted.

"During the summer she was," Vic explained before eyeing Kori with a goofy grin. "But she hasn't said one word about it since she's gotten home."

"Yeah, what's the deal about that anyway, Kori?" inquired Wally curiously, returning a magazine to the pile.

Kori rubbed her temples. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Of course it was a big deal. You were in commericals! I even saw you in the newspaper a few times," Elliot stated before pushing the stack of magazines closer to her. "How about it, my shining star. Will you do me the pleasure and autograph these for me?"

Kori slammed her palms against the table and rose to her feet, her eyes narrowed. "No! I don't want to sign a damn thing!" she then turned to the others and plucked away the magazines in their hands and shoved them into Elliot's arms. "It was just a stupid modeling thing! Forget it ever happened!"

Everyone looked at Kori with wide eyes, some of the gazes even coming from other tables. As Kori realized what she had done she turned from the table and ran towards the doors, disappearing from everyone's sight.

There was a moment of silence that was soon broken by Gar who leaned over to Jenn. "I hate to say this but... I think you jinxed the new year."

"What's with her?" Joey asked, confused.

Raven sighed. "I think she's upset about the whole boarding school thing."

"Boarding school?" Elliot repeated as he put his magazines in a neat pile and picked them up.

"Dick went to boarding school and Kori never got the chance to say goodbye."

Elliot dropped his magazines on the floor in shock. "Dick went to boarding school?! Does this mean Kori is single?!"

"No, she is not single you idiot," snapped Jenn, throwing popcorn at him.

"Who's Dick?" Joey asked, lost once more.

"Kori's boyfriend and the son of Bruce Wayne," filled in Wally.

"Wow, I'm friends with the friends to the son of a famous person," Joey noted with a grin. "Bitchin'."

"Not bitchin'," Roy countered. "Bruce sent Dick to boarding school to get him away from Kori."

"And he took his laptop and cell phone so we can't contact him," added Wally.

"Damn... and I thought my dad was bad," Joey muttered, shaking his head.

TT

It was a long, grilling first day, but everyone managed to pull through it just fine and with as little drama as possible. Unfortunately for Alain his day was far from over, something he realized when he met up with Toni after school.

"Ready to go pick out flowers for our wedding my beautiful bride to be?" he teased as he kissed her forehead.

Toni shifted uncomfortably. "About that... change of plans."

He pulled back and looked at her in puzzlement.

Toni sighed, deciding to just spit it out. "I noticed today that whenever Isaiah was around you began to act differently."

He opened his mouth to deny this, but Toni put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Don't even try to deny it. I saw you. We all did. You acted like a dog with a bone."

"Can you blame me?" he asked as he removed her hand and held onto it. "He's your ex-boyfriend and he just suddenly popped up."

"Exactly my point my dear," she said, grinning at him. "He's my _ex-boyfriend._ We're just friends now. And I want you two to be able to be friends."

"Toni-"

"Please," she coaxed, kissing his knuckles and then smiling at him. "For me?"

That did it. Alain easily relented to her will and Toni hugged him happily, giggling in his arms. "What's your plan?" he regrettably asked.

"Well, since I cancelled our flower appointment I decided that you, me, and Isaiah should hang out at the mall together," Toni placed a hand on his cheek and locked eyes with him, smiling despite his sour expression. "I'm sure once you get to know him you'll be the best of friends."

Alain groaned. "Toni, I don't think this is a good idea."

Toni patted his cheek. "Well too bad 'cause I already told him we'd treat him to tacos."

TT

Kori held the door open for Raven as they entered their home.

"Any idea on the extracurricular you want to take this year?" Raven asked, turning to face Kori.

"I was thinking home ec."

"You do know you'll have to cook in that class, don't you?"

"Do not give me that face," Kori said as she walked towards the living room. "I cook fabulously."

"Who told you that lie?" Raven deadpanned, causing Kori to pause and glare at her. "You burn toast."

"I do _not _burn toast... Technically the toaster does," Kori said as she turned to enter the living room, smiling when she saw her mother and father, but pausing when she saw two others in the room, one of which was familiar to her. Her smiled faded and she glanced worriedly at Raven who had just stepped besides her.

The four grown ups in the room turned their heads so they could look at Kori and Raven. Among the group of adults was a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Raven. Her name was Arella, and she looked at Raven fondly, her red lips turning into a smile.

"Hello, Raven."

Raven's eyes narrowed and Kori took her hand, squeezing it, while her other hand balled into a fist. "Hello, mother."

TT

**Hi everyone! This is First Time, the sequel to my story Hanging By A Moment and the continuation of my Sick Cycle Carousel high school series. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Intentions revealed

It was dinner time at the Anders home, and the dining room table was filled for the first time in a long time. Myand nad Luan sat at the widths of the table, while Raven and Kori sat on one side of it's length, opposite of their guest Arella and Tom. As Kori and the adults ate, Raven stabbed vegetables with her fork. She hadn't taken a single bite or said one word since they sat down for dinner. The only thing she did do was lock her gaze on Arella who faced her at the table.

It took awhile, but eventually Kori noticed this and her eyes saddened. She could tell by the look on Raven's face that the young goth was feeling two things; curiousity and anger, and judging by how silent she was Kori knew her anger trumped curiousity.

Unable to take anymore and hoping to help her friend, Kori dropped her fork on the table and looked at Arella. "So, Mrs. Roth-"

"Oh, call me Arella," the dark haired beauty said with a smile, placing her glass of wine on the table.

Kori smiled sweetly, correcting herself. "Arella, if you don't mind me asking, where the hell have you been all this time?"

"Kori!" Myan scolded.

Kori ignored her father and instead sent a small smile in Raven's direction, one that was returned and the girls clasped their hands together under the table.

"It's fine," Arella assured Myan before turning to Kori.

"After I left Jump City I moved to Florida and got in touch with an old friend from high school." At this she smiled at Tom and they held hands above the table, a sight that caused Raven to narrow her eyes. "He took me in and helped me get back on my feet."

"Anything for you, darling," Tom replied with an affectionate smile and he kissed her hand before returning to his dinner.

"Darling?" Kori mused outloud, looking nervously from Arella to Raven, then back again. "You two must be really close."

There was a pause before Arella continued. "Well... actually we are. Tom and I are married."

"You got married?" Raven asked in disbelief, her eyes wide.

"It was very spontaneous," Tom began to explain. "We had just finished watching my son's baseball game and-"

"You have a son?" Raven nearly stood up from her seat in shock.

"Actually, I have six-"

"Six?" Raven repeated. How many shocks would she recieve in one day?

Tom nodded before continuing on with his story. "So we had just finished watching the game and had gone out for some ice cream, and I don't know how she did it but Arella had chocolate all over her face."

Arella slapped him with her napkin, a playful smile on her face. "It was not all over my face."

Tom laughed. "So, anyway, I was helping her clean up and we're both just laughing, and suddenly it hit me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman. So I asked her, right there in the ice cream parlour in front of all my boys."

"We went and made it official the next day," Arella added.

"And we've been happier ever since."

"That's lovely," Luan told her. "I'm happy that you've been living life to the fullest since you've left town."

At this Raven looked away and began stabbing vegetables with her fork again.

"Thank you. That really means a lot, especially considering how unhappy I was before, but it's in the past now and I've moved on."

"If you were so damn happy then why did you come back to Jump City?" Kori asked, suddenly feeling the need to protect Raven.

"Language, Kori," snapped Myan disapprovingly. "You will show respect."

"Myan, it's fine. Really it is," Arella assured him, looking at Jori and then to Raven. She had a feeling she knew why Kori was being hostile with her. "To be honest I'm glad she asked me that so we can get straight to the point about why I came here. I've always loved Jump City, and although I was happy in Florida I've missed this place, so Tom and I have purchased a house here."

"Wait till you see the place, Raven," said Tom with excitement. "You are going to love it."

Raven's eyes flickered up at him and she finally raised her head. "Excuse me?"

Arella was grinning ear to ear, her excitement consuming her. "The main reason we moved to Jump City was to be with you, Raven. We want you to move in with us."

"Isn't that wonderful, Raven," said Luan, turning to look at the purple haired girl and she clapped her hands with a smile. "You can have your family back."

"Not that we haven't enjoyed having her," Myan added quickly, as the adults in the room chuckled. "She's been a pleasure."

"Isn't this exciting, Raven?" Arella said as she turned to face her. "You can have your own room and we can paint it whichever color you like. And I can't wait for you to meet the boys-"

"No."

Arella paused a moment in puzzlement. "Huh?"

"I said _no," _Raven growled vehemently, her hands clenching around the table cloth. "I am _not _moving in with you. You and the Brady Bunch thing you got going on here can move back to Florida for all I care."

"Raven, I don't understand...," Arella began with a frown, her expression a hurt one. "Aren't you glad to see me? We've been apart for so long that I-"

"Glad to see you?" Raven had to laugh at the one. "Why would I be glad to see you?" She glared daggers at her mother. "You _left _me! You left me behind so you could shack up with some guy. And to add salt to the wound you replaced me with his kids."

Arella shook her head, this was going all wrong. "It really wasn't like that-"

"Then how would you explain it?" Raven screamed, punching her fist against the table and causing her water glass to tumble. "While you were happy I was miserable. You left me alone with dad and do you know what happened while you were gone? He _beat_ me."

Arella looked down at her plate, ashamed. "Yes... I know. Myan and Luan filled me in."

"Bullshit,_" _Raven spat, standing up now so she could lean across the table. "You don't know anything because you weren't here! You weren't here when I needed you the most."

Tears came to Arella's eyes and she wiped them away with her thumb, sighing. "Raven, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Shouldn't have what, _mother_?" Raven questioned, saying the word mother with a sarcastic tone. "Shouldn't have left me alone so you could go play house with Tom? Well you did."

"She's trying to make up for it now-" Tom tried explaining, but one glare from Raven made him fall silent.

"If she really cared she would have come back sooner."

"Raven, please, you have to believe how sorry I am," Arella said as she reached for her hand but Raven snatched it away, an action that caused the tears to return to Arella's eyes.

"Raven, try to understand where your mother is coming from," Myan insisted.

Raven shook her head, her lips pursed as she fought back tears.

Arella stood up from her chair and looked as if she was about to approach her daughter. "Raven-"

Raven took two steps back, her fingers raised. "_Don't _come near me!"

Arella took a step back and her arms fell to her side.

"I refuse to move in with you so just... just leave me alone."

Arella sighed, her eyes shutting from emotional distress. "I can't do that, Raven. You're my daughter."

"Why not? You've had no problem doing it so far."

Before anymore debate could be said Raven turned and fled the dining room, heading for the front door. Soon the slam of the front door filled everyone's ears.

Kori threw the napkin on her lap on top of the table and stood up, heading in Raven's direction while calling her name. They heard the front door shut once more, and the dining room filled with silence. Dejectedly, Arella fell back into her seat, hiding her face with her hands.

"...I suppose that means no dessert, huh," said Tom after a moment of silence, earning him a few glares and a sigh from the person next to him.

TT

Jade finished lighting the last of her scented candles and blew out the match in her fingers. She took a moment to step back and admire her handy work, a pleased expression coming to her face. She was finally finished transforming the ordinary living room of the Queen house into a (what she called) _love_ den. There were scented candles, rose petals scattered across the floor, and smooth jazz music playing. She had lit the fireplace as well, and the coffee table had two glasses and a bottle of wine. In addition to that she had a bowl of strawberries and chocolate.

The only thing missing was Roy.

Jade smirked as she touched up her makeup by the mirror on the wall and fluffed up her hair. Ollie would be working late tonight, and she had convinced Dinah to take Lian off her hands for a couple of hours. It was more than enough time for her and Roy to enjoy themselves.

It wasn't long before she heard the front door being unlocked and she hurried to the couch, stretching out across it with as sexy of a pose as she could muster. She plopped her head up in one hand, a sultry gaze in her eyes. Roy was going to be so surprised.

TT

Roy stood outside the front door of his home with his keys in hand. As he stuck the key in and turned it, he turned his head to look back at Joey, Wally, and Jenn. "You are going to love Jade and Lian, Joey," he said as he pushed open the door. "She's going to be so surprised."

The group of four ventured inside, making sure to shut the door behind themselves.

"Jade?" Roy called out, gazing up the stairs and expecting her to come down.

"I'm in the living room," she called back in a sing song voice.

As they turned to the direction the living room was in; Wally paused, sniffing the air. "What's that smell? ... Is that jazz music?"

His questions were soon answered upon entering the living room. Roy's jaw dropped, Jenn gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth, and both Wally and Joey went wide eyed as their eyes fell upon Jade who wore a very sexy halter teddy that had the sides cut out. It was red lace, gave her breast a boost, and was partially see through.

Jade screamed, her cheeks flaming as she grabbed two throw pillows to cover up her most private of areas. "Roy, what the hell! Some warning would have been nice!"

"I didn't know you were going to be sexy," he claimed, turning his gaze to the side to see that Jenn was covering Wally's eyes and dragging him out the room. He expected Joey to leave the room as well, but the blonde boy stood there with a grin on his face and his arms crossed. "Beat it, Joey."

Joey blinked and chuckled awkwardly. "Oh, right. Sorry. My bad," his eyes fell on Jade once more before he left the room. "Nice meeting you."

Jade shyly waved her fingers at him, watching him as he went. Once he was gone she glared at Roy. "_Who _is that?"

"That's Joey. He's new and really cool so I wanted to introduce him to you," his line of vision traced over Jade's body. "That new?"

"Yes it's new," she replied, tart, before throwing a spare pillow at him.

He caught it with ease and winked at her. "Does this mean I should get rid of them?"

She stood up and grabbed a silk green robe to cover herself up. "Oh, you are so not getting any tonight," she declared with a scowl.

Meanwhile, in the foyer of the Queen home; Jenn, Wally, and Joey stood around awkwardly by the bottom of the stairs. They stood in silence, but it was soon broken by Wally as he turned to look up at Jenn.

"So... is there something similar in your closet?"

Jenn's cheeks turned pink and she glared at Wally before smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!"

Joey covered his mouth to stiffle a laugh. He was loving his new friends.

TT

Gar sat on his bed, his bedroom door shut to allow him the privacy he needed as he stared at the picture of Terra he had brought to school. Beside him was the frame he had taken it out of. Ever since Terra's death he had gotten in the habit of carrying her picture everywhere with him, and he now suddenly felt the urge to return it to its frame and keep it at home.

Although he had decided to do this, Gar hesitated. He suddenly felt terrible for wanting to leave her behind, as if keeping her photo at home instead of in his pocket would mean that he was also putting his feelings away for her. He knew it was silly to think like that, but he couldn't help it.

Terra, despite her flaws, had been the love of his life. She was his everything; his girlfriend, his best friend, his first time... She had given him so much. How could he disregard that and just keep her on shelf for the rest of his life.

Gar crossed over to his dresser, Terra's picture and the frame in hand. He leaned against it, thinking intently. If he kept her picture in his pocket, what would that mean? Would it mean he was refusing to move on with his life? Did he even want to move on?

That question caused him to take out the other photo he had been carrying around as of lately. It was Raven's picture. She had been beyond amazing to him this past summer. When he was down she was the one to take him out for ice cream. When he sobbed in the bathroom with the door locked so no one would see him, she would be waiting outside for him. It was her acts of friendship that pulled him through, that took away some of the pain Terra had left behind.

And that caused yet another dilemma for him. He understood why he carried Terra's photo around with him everywhere, but why did he carry Raven's? Was it because he was starting to feel something more?

Gar held the pictures of the girls side by side. Ask him how he felt about Terra and he could answer you. He loved her, he probably always would which would help explain his reluctance to let her go. Ask him how he felt about Raven and he would say she was a close friend. A very close friend who was maturing beautifully... She had an amazing heart, amazing strength. She was the new light in his world.

He began to think about how Terra would feel if she knew what was going on inside of him. Would she be mad? Would she give him her blessings?

Before he could figure out the answer to his questions, the door to his bedroom burst open, shocking him enough to jump in his spot.

Raven entered the room with an air of fury surrounding her.

Gar turned around to face her, but not before shoving his pictures and frame into the top draw of his dresser. "Jesus, Rae, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm mad."

"And I have green hair," he replied. "Tell me something that isn't obvious."

She paused as her eyes gazed down at her feet. After a moment she sighed and looked up, her arms crossing. "My mom is back in Jump City."

Gar's eyes widened and he lost his breath in shock. He wanted to speak, wanted to say something that would help, but his voice had suddenly vanished.

Luckily for him, Raven didn't want to hear anything he had to say. "Distract me. Please."

He did the one thing he could do. Picked up a video game.

TT

Raven violently punched the air as she battled Gar in a boxing game for Wii sports. "I wish I could punch something for real," she grumled as her character mercilessly beat into Gar's.

"Just so long as it's not me or my tv," Gar said as he continuously tried and failed to gain the upper hand. His lips turned up into a smirk. "I have extra fluffy pillows. How about fighting them?"

"I'd rather my mom's new husband."

"Your mom got remarried?" Gar asked as Raven punched his guy down for the count.

Raven's arms fell to her sides and a bitter look came to her face. "Yeah. She's a step mom to six boys, too."

Gar frowned and shut the game off. "We should talk about this."

Raven turned the game back on. "Don't want to."

He shut it off again. "Raven, c'mon. You always said that if I needed someone to talk to you that you would listen. It goes both ways, y;know. I can listen. Just talk to me."

Raven sighed and shook her head. Sharing her own problems and thoughts and feelings had never been easy for her.

Not knowing what else to do, Gar placed his control down on the floor. He then took the one Raven had and put it down as well. Turning to her he opened up his arms. Raven jeered at him with crossed arms, but this did not deter him and he made a gesturing motion with his hands and softly told her to "c'mon."

Although a bit reluctant Raven lowered her arms and took the step forward that brought her into Gar's arms, her head going to rest on his shoulder and she was suddenly surprised to find out that he had grown some. They were now the same height. How could she have not realized that before. She scolded herself for not noticing, but suddenly her mind felt as ease as Gar's arms closed around her, holding her close. She relaxed against him and her hands went to his back, her hands gripping his shirt. It felt nice and she closed her eyes, pleased.

"You smell nice," Gar murmured.

That was her wake up call and she pulled away, her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry," he apologized, regretting that he had to open his big mouth and ruin the moment.

"No, it's cool," she said absently as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

The room became very quite as their eyes locked, neither moving.

Suddenly, Raven placed her hand on his shoulder and was leaning in. As their eyes began to shut... Raven's ring tone went off, playing a heavy metal song that made the two jump apart before anything could happen.

Raven fumbled for her phone before finally pulling it out. "Hello? ...Oh, hey, Kori... I'm at Gar's place... Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed a distraction... Did she and her new husband leave yet? ... Good... Yeah, I'll head back now," Raven shut her phone and glanced at Gar shyly. "I have to go. Kori and her parents are worried."

"I understand," he took a step towards her. "Let me walk y-"

"No!"

He took a step back, surprised.

"Sorry," she rubbed her temples with one hand and reached for the door knob with the other. "It's fine. I can show myself out."

"Okay... I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

With no more to say, Raven left Gar's home in a hurry.

TT

To Alain's surprise, hanging out with Isaiah wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, he was having a lot of fun. They liked the same movies, the same video games, and to his delightful pleasure he discovered that Isaiah did not like eating seafood.

That sealed the deal.

As they sat in Toni's living room with their feet kicked up on the coffee table, Wicked Scary playing on the flat screen television, and snakcs in their laps, they found themselves low on popcorn.

"I'm going to get a refill," Toni announced as her hand landed in the empty popcorn bowl. She climbed over the sofa with the bowl tucked under her arm. "Pause it."

"No!" Isaiah called.

She poked her tongue out at him before disappearing. "Meanie."

The boys just laughed and turned back to the movie.

As they watched, Alain felt the sudden urge to speak to Isaiah while they were alone. "Hey, Isaiah?"

Isaiah glanced towards him. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize for today. I felt jealous and intimidated by you because you're Toni's ex-boyfriend and it made me act like a jerk. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's cool man."

Alain smiled and turned his attention back to the movie.

"You were right to feel jealous and intimitated."

Alain turned his head back in Isaiah's direction and raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I still have feelings for Toni," Isaiah explained with a smile. "And I plan on stealing her away from you." Isaiah turned back to the movie and reached for the twizzlers. "And by the way... I _loooove_ seafood."

Alain stiffened in shock, a look of disbelief on his face.

Toni returned and reclaimed her seat in the middle of the boys. "What I miss?"

"Nothing," Isaiah answered, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl without a care in the world.

The same couldn't be said for Alain who's mind was consumed with worry.

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PolarPurple, Star of Airdrie, Sweet Heart Angel, lonerinluv, Magic Kiwi, BerryDrops, clarkLover1, chipmunkswillrule, Daniella TT, Agent of the Divine One, anon, Pineapple girl 1997, sabs lil sis, AND Goldenheart11 FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! **

**So, I was really shocked to see so many reviews and it just made my day ^_^ Thank you all so much! It means a lot to me to see so much support. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: ALAIN RECRUITS JOEY TO HELP HIM AGAINST ISAIAH. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	3. Mr Brightside

It was gym time for the seniors at Jump City High School. Now that they were all together, Alain decided to tell his friends about his situation with Isaiah. Him and the rest of the boys in his group wandered off to the side so they were not within hearing distance of the girls who had made themselves comfortable on the bleachers. Although he would have liked to include the girls in on his woes, he was a bit embarrassed and worried that they might go to Toni with the information he was about to reveal, and he couldn't risk that happening. Toni was happy to have Isaiah back in her life, he didn't want to be the one to ruin that for her by being a tattletale.

Now that the boys had gathered together in a circle, Alain told them everything starting from the moment Toni told him they were going to go to the mall with Isaiah. He told him about their private moment in the living room and what Isaiah had said to him and how cool he acted around Toni as if nothing had happened. By the end of his tale Wally, Roy, Vic, Gar, and Joey looked at him perplexed.

"Um... Okay," Gar said, breaking the moment of silence as he scratched the top of his head and looked away.

"Okay?" Alain was now the one who was baffled, but he shook it off and clenched his fist, fuming. "Isaiah is evil!"

"Man, are you sure you're not just being paranoid?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, you were acting differently yesterday because of him," added Roy. "Maybe you're jealousy caused you to think he said that when really he didn't."

"I'm not making this up," Alain insisted, a little hurt that his friends didn't believe him. "Isaiah said he was still in love with Toni and that he was going to take her away. I wouldn't make something like that up, not when I see how happy Toni is around him."

"So then what do you want us to do?" Vic asked.

"I don't know... some advice would be appreciated," Alain replied as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I want to get him to back off without Toni finding out."

"_Ohohoh!" _Wally jumped up and down excitedly, a huge grin plastered to his face. "I know what you have to do!"

Alain was almost afraid to ask. "What?"

Wally snapped his fingers. "You have to impress her."

Gar raised a brow. "Say what now?"

"It's simple. You just have to make sure Toni's eyes are on you at all times. Show her that you're a cool catch."

Alain looked at the other guys for confirmation on this, but they looked just as confused as he was.

"Look, I'll give you an example," Wally said, pausing a moment to look around before spotting Jenn sitting on the bleachers with the rest of the girls. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to her. "Jenn! Jenn!" He jumped up and down, waving his arms. "Jenn!"

She turned her head to look at him, a look of annoyance crossing her face as Kori, Karen, Toni, and Raven giggled around her.

"Look at what I can do!" Wally said as he took the necessary movements to stand on his hands. Then he started to take steps. "Babe, are you watching?"

Jenn smacked her forehead, shaking her head and grumbling to herself. The girls around her were in hysterics.

"Okay, I'm going to show you why what he is doing is a bad idea," Roy said before turning to Vic. "Basketball please."

Vic passed the ball to Roy. Once the ball was in his hands Roy took two steps forward, the boys following his every move. He bounced the ball a few times, and then glancing at Wally he sighed... Then he smirked and threw the ball at Wally's back. It hit, and the red head lost his balance and fell flat on his face.

Jenn and the rest of the girls, as well as Roy and the rest of the boys, erupted into laughter.

Wally looked up in bewilderment. "What hit me?"

"That would have been me," Roy stated proudly with un uncontrollable grin on his face.

Wally got to his feet and launched himself at Roy. "You're dead, Harper!"

Roy scampered off, but Wally, being the fastest track runner Jump City High School had ever seen, caught him with ease. He tackled Roy to the ground and the two red heads began to wrestle playfully.

Vic sighed. "Better go separate them."

Gar nodded and him and Vic began to leave.

"Wait," Alain called, causing the two to turn back around. "What about my problem?"

Vic and Gar looked at each other, then back at Alain. Gar shrugged. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

The two left and Alain sighed dejectedly. He looked up with a frown on his face, his eyes going over to the bleachers where Toni sat with the girls, and his eyes widened. With the girls now was Isaiah, and Toni was laughing at something he just said.

Alain pointed his finger accusingly. "He's flirting with her! He is so flirting with my girlfriend!"

"How can you be sure?" Joey asked, stepping to his side.

"Because he's evil."

Joey nodded. "Right..."

Alain watched in horror as Isaiah ruffled Toni's hair. He clenched his fist. "I'm going over there."

Joey grabbed his arm and pulled him back before he could even take two steps. "To do what? Blow up and make a scene?" He frowned. "If you do that you're going to look like the bad guy and Toni will be on Isaiah's side. You gotta be smart about this, Alain."

Alain raised a brow. "You sound like you believe me. Do you?"

Joey smiled a little. "I guess I do."

"So then you'll help me?"

Joey nodded with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "And I already have a plan," he said as he slung an arm around Alain's shoulders. "Here's what we do..."

TT

It was after school, and instead of heading straight home Raven had decided to go to her favorite book shop. Over the course of the summer Raven had lent her entire _Hunger Games_ series to Gar in hopes that a little reading would help take his mind off of things. To her surprise it worked extremely well, and he had become entralled with it, so much so that she decided to let him keep the books (because of this she now needed to replace it) and had earned herself a bear hug from him that could rival the bone crushing hugs Kori dealt out.

As she scanned the bookshelves she quickly found what she was looking for, but temptation had ceased her and she began looking for additional books to add to her personal library.

As she moved around the bookstore she got the suspicion that she was being followed, so she looked up to see if she could confirm it for a fact. She saw a tall woman duck behind a bookshelf and her eyes narrowed. After returning the book she had in hand back to the shelf, she made her way towards the woman who was suddenly trying to creep into the adult books section.

"Mind explaining what you're doing here?" Raven demanded, having already figured out who her stalker was.

The woman removed her hat and sunglasses, revealing herself. "I just... wanted to see you."

"So you decide to stalk me?" Raven deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"It's not considered stalking when the offender is your own mother."

"Playing the mother card. That's low, even for you."

"Look, I understand that you hate me right now but I am still your mother," Arella snapped. "And I deserve a little respect."

"You lost my respect a long time ago, _Arella_," Raven said purposefully, turning away.

That hurt more then Arella would ever admit, but it did not deter her. She knew she had messed up, she knew Raven had every right to be mad, but she still loved her daughter very much and was determined to prove it. She didn't care how long it would take, she was going to make Raven realize that.

Arella quickly moved so she could block Raven's path. "Please, I am begging you. I just want to talk."

"Yeah, well I don't," Raven stepped to the side but Arella blocked her path. She glared. "Move."

"No."

Raven tried to step around her once more but it didn't work. She groaned. "Can't you just leave me alone!"

"No! I've done that too much already and I'm not about to start again."

A store worker stepped into view. "Is there a problem here? Do I need to get security?"

Arella smiled at the worker. "No, thank you. My daughter and I are just having a little despute."

The worker stared at them for a moment longer before continuing on his way.

Arella sighed in relief once he was gone, resting her palm against her forehead and shutting her eyes. That was a close one.

"I could get you in trouble you know," Raven warned her. "I'll tell everyone that you're harrassing me."

Arella opened her eyes, her hand falling. For a moment she looked at Raven in shock, but very slowly a smile came to her face. "You wouldn't do that. If you really wanted to, you would have taken your chance the moment that worker approached us," she said, sounding triumpant as she called Raven's bluff. "That means that under all that anger a part of you still loves me."

Raven scoffed and looked away. "I sincerely doubt that."

"You can continue to push me away, Raven, but it won't do either of us any good. I'll just keep coming back. I won't ever stop until you've forgiven me."

Raven considered this and looked at her mother, her brow raised. "So, what, you're just going to follow me around all day?"

"If that's what it takes," Arella confirmed with a nod. "Then yes."

Raven glared at her.

"You could make it easier on yourself if you just agree to talk to me. If you do that I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

Raven didn't budge.

Arella was slowly losing hope, so she decided to sweeten the deal. "I'll pay for whatever books you have in your hands right now."

It was a done deal.

TT

Alain watched as Isaiah and Toni bonded over band t-shirts, and he felt his hands clench into fists when he saw Isaiah's hand move to rest against her back. Suddenly it was hard for him to remember what he was doing here... then he remembered when he saw Joey chatting up to the pink haired female cashier.

It had been Joey's plan for the two of them, along with Toni and Isaiah, to go to the movies together, something Alain had taken credit for when he passed the idea along to Toni who hugged him enthusiastically. Then, under Joey's order, he told her not to mention that the idea was his, making up some excuse how he thought it might sound weird coming from him. Toni saw the logic in this and entreated Isaiah to accompany them, an offer he accepted without hesitation.

As Alain watched Toni and Isaiah cheerfully interacting with each other he grew increasingly frustrated with Joey's plan. He stormed over to Joey and put a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. Joey winked goodbye to the cashier and turned around to face Alain.

"Dude, what the hell," Alain seethed. "Your plan sucks." He gestured to Toni and Isaiah who were laughing together. "How does this help me?"

Joey leaned in close with a sly smirk. "My plan isn't complete yet."

"Oh?" replied Alain warily.

"On to phase two," Joey began cryptically. "You and Toni are going to go on ahead and get the movie tickets."

"What about you and Isaiah?"

Joey waved his hand dismissively, his expression a nonchalant one. "Let me worry about that. Now shoo, leave the dirty work to me."

Alain resigned control of the situation over to Joey, placing his trust in the boy. He put up a cheerful facade as he approached Toni. "Hey, Toni, I was talking it over with Joey and he thinks we should go ahead and get the tickets before a line builds up."

"Sounds good," she turned to the dark skinned boy next to her. "Coming Isaiah?"

"Actually," cut in Joey briskly. "I was wondering if Isaiah could help me pick out a shirt for my older brother. His birthday is coming up soon and I was gonna mail his gift to him."

Isaiah shrugged. "Sure, not a problem. We'll catch up with you guys in a few."

Since they were all in agreement the group divided into two. Toni and Alain left the store while Isaiah and Joey stayed.

"So... any idea on what you want to get your brother?" Isaiah asked.

"I was thinking about those shirts hanging on the wall over there," Joey answered, pointing.

Isaiah and Joey went to the wall, Isaiah's gaze looking up at the wide selection as Joey stood behind him. "What's he in to?"

"Oh... you know. Rock, metal, the color black," Joey answered as he grabbed a box with a watch in it off the display table next to him. His eyes traveled to Isaiah's book bag and the opening in it due to his zipper not being fully closed. "That sort of thing."

"That sums up just about everything in this store. What's his favorite bang?"

"Linkin Park I think," Joey answered as he easily slipped the watch into Isaiah's bag. Mission accomplished. "You know, on second thought, my brother is a bit of a bastard. He's not getting a thing from me."

Isaiah didn't argue with him and the two headed for the exit.

Joey paused before they reached the door. "Go on without me. I'm gonna try and get the cashiers phone number."

Isaiah smirked and gave a small approving nod. "Gotcha."

The two separated and Joey strolled off to the side, silently watching as Isaiah passed through the store door and the alarm go off. Isaiah's face lit up with confusion as two stock boys came to intercept him. They spoke to him, demanded that he show them his bookbag which he handed over confidently. One stock boy took the bag and through it while the other glared with crossed arms.

The stock boy holding Isaiah's book bag pulled out the watch, and a look of shock and dismay came to Isaiah's face.

"Didn't do anything, huh," repeated the stock boy who searched his bag. "You're coming with us kid."

The two dragged Isaiah away, ignoring his assurances that he had no idea how the watch got into his bag. When they were out of sight Joey left the store whistling to himself. It didn't take long for him to find Toni and Alain.

Toni looked perplexed. "Where's Isaiah."

"He got a call from his parents and had to leave," Joey answered, ignoring Alain's curious looks. He rubbed his hands together, giddy. "Let's go watch that movie."

TT

Arella and Raven sat facing each other in a corner booth in a small cafe. Arella couldn't stop smiling. She was ecstatic that Raven finally agreed to talk to her. It was the first step of them reuniting, she just knew it. There was no room for error, and she sincerely hoped that their conversation today wouldn't esculate into an argument like before at the Anders house.

Raven looked up from the menu in her hand was bugged to discover Arella staring at her. "What?"

Arella didn't let Raven's irritable tone bother her. "Nothing," she looked down at the menu. "See anything you like? You can have whatever you want. My treat."

"Do you really want to beat around the bush?" Raven asked, placing her menu on the table.

"I don't see the harm in having a light snack," Arella answered, looking up at her. "After all we have an hour together."

"Thirty minutes," stated Raven flatly with crossed arms.

"Forty-five," Arella countered.

"...Fine. But you should use your time wisely," Raven warned mockingly. "You may not get another chance like this."

"I'm sure I will," Arella stated confidently, regarding Raven seriously. "Because I know deep down you still love me."

"How can you be so sure?" Raven challenged.

"Because you haven't given me any reason to believe otherwise."

"I can give you a reason right now. I _hate _you."

Arella didn't falter the way Raven had hoped, in fact she seemed smug. "You're just saying that to hurt me."

"I said it because I mean it," retorted Raven.

"No, you said it to hurt me. You want to hurt me because I hurt you."

Raven didn't reply. She only looked at Arella with a face of defiance.

"Raven, I will keep repeating this until you believe me," Arella insisted. "I am _sorry_. I am so sorry. I should have never left you. It was the biggest mistake of my life and if I could take it all back I would."

Raven shook her head disbelievingly. "No, the biggest mistake you made was coming back to Jump City thinking you had a chance with me," she locked eyes with Arella. "I'm done with you." She stood up to emphasize her point, grabbing her bag.

"Raven, sit down!" Arella snapped with a voice of authority. Her tone proved effective and Raven wordlessly sat back down. "I know you are angry at me, and I am to blame for that, but if we don't talk about it how are things supposed to get better."

"There's nothing to talk about," Raven answered in a small voice.

"That's a lie. There's plenty," Arella paused, hoping Raven had something to contribute, but when she saw Raven had pursed her lips she decided she would start. "When I left... your father and I were not in a good place. You may not have realized it but your father and I had been unhappy for years, and the longer we were together the worse it got... We were always careful to hide this from you, but at one point we just couldn't keep up that fake image anymore. We started arguing in public, and we just kept getting louder and more resentful of each other." She sighed. "There were times when it even got physical."

Raven scooted forward in her seat. "Dad hit you?"

Arella shook her head. "No. He would grab me rough enough to leave a bruise but he never hit me," she looked at Raven, her eyes filled with regret. "As bad as we were he never hit me, so it never _ever_ crossed my mind that he would do that to you. You were his pride and joy. He loved you. He spoiled you. I didn't think that he would ever lay a finger on you, if I did I would have taken you with me. I swear to God, I would have."

Raven found herself concentrating on her mother's eyes that had tears ready to spill. "... I believe you."

Arella was thankful for that and reached to grab hold of Raven's hand that was on the table, but Raven withdrew her hand before she could.

"You could have still taken me with you," Raven chided, the hurt evident on her face.

Arella shook her head. "I thought about it... and days after I left I debatted whether or not to turn around and get you."

"What stopped you?"

"I took a long hard look at myself in the mirror. I realized that I was a mess. When I left I didn't have much with me. I didn't have a game plan. The only thing I knew was that I had to get away from your father before I had a complete breakdown. I didn't want to put you through that, not when I knew you had your own bed, your own room. Your father would have been able to support you; I could barely support myself the first couple of months. I couldn't make you suffer through that."

"Why not?" Raven demanded, her protective shield crumbling as her voice cracked. "I could have gone with you. I could have helped!"

Arella reached for Raven's hand, and when she saw that Raven didn't pull it away, she took hold of it and squeezed. She smiled ruefully. "... If I would have taken you with me you would have ended up resenting me. You would have been angry with me for taking you away from your friends, from school... Your whole life would have been turned upside down."

Raven opened her mouth to make a rebuttal, but quickly shut it. She was a realistic person, and when she paused to think about it she realized her mother was right. Had she gone with her mother she would have hated the struggle she would have been forced to endure. Had her mother stayed with her father they would have kept fighting, and eventually Raven would have probably ran away herself. Either scenario was a lose/lose situation. Realizing this, some of Raven's anger melted away.

"I get why you left but... how come you never tried to contact me."

"I did try after I got back on my feet, but by then I couldn't get ahold of you or your father. I began to think the worse so Tom and I hired a private investigator. That's when I found out you were staying with Kori and her family."

"So when you found me how come you still stayed away?" Raven questioned, eyes filled with confusion.

"It's not easy for me to admit this but I felt you were better off. You were with the Anders clan. They are good and successful people. Compared to them I was nothing. I had nothing to offer you."

"What changed?"

"I did," Arella answered with a smile. "I went to therapy to work out my insecurities and I got a job. Tom and I pooled our resources together and we took the plung to move to Jump City."

Suddenly, Raven felt extremely guilty. "Tom and his kids... they had to uproot their whole lives all because you wanted to be in Jump City with me."

Arella put a hand to Raven's cheek and they locked eyes with each other. "Not a day went by where I didn't think about you. I love you with all my heart, Raven... Please, won't you give me another chance to prove it?"

There was a moment of silence before Raven gave Arella her answer.

TT

Seeing that his shoe was untied Joey bent down to tie it, humming blissfully to himself in the halls of Jump City High School. Just as he was finishing up someone stepped infront of him. He looked up and was not surprised to see Alain.

"Hi," Joey said simply, standing up. Alain crossed his arms. "You know, when somebody tells you hi it's usually expected that they get a hi back."

"Joey, what really happened to Isaiah yesterday?"

Joey turned away. "Good grief. Not this again. Can't you just be happy with results?"

Alain followed. "I am happy, believe me I am. I had a great time with Toni yesterday, and I'm really grateful to you for that, but I don't think Isaiah is the type to just walk away."

Joey paused and turned around to look at Alain. He looked around to make sure no one was looking in their direction before finally speaking. "Okay, if I tell you what really happened do you promise to have my back?"

Alain shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious, Alain. Promise me that no matter what happens you have my back."

Alain suddenly felt like he was making a mistake due to the urgency in Joey's voice, but he pushed the feeling away. Joey had believed him when no one else would. He owed him this much. "I promise."

Joey sighed in relief. "Alright... While you and Toni were getting the tickets, I slipped a watch in Isaiah's book bag and he got picked up for shoplifting."

There was a pause.

"Tell me you're not serious," Alain deadpanned.

Joey looked at him with an innocent expression.

Alain smacked his forehead. "Oh my God, you're serious," he stated, anxiety lacing his tone. "Joey, why would you do that?"

"You needed my help, so I helped," Joey responded with an indifferent shrug.

"How does framing him for shoplifting help me?" Alain shrieked as lowly as possible.

Joey put a finger to his lips, gesturing him to be more discrete. "Easy there, lungs. Look, I know how these things go down. You have to stand your ground. Isaiah won't play fair, so you can't either. What we did yesterday-"

"_Ah," _Alain waved his hands frantically. "Don't say we. That was you! _You _did that!"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The point is that a message was sent. If he keeps coming after your girl he's going to have to deal with the consequences. And trust me he does not want that. I know plenty of ways to trash someone's reputation."

Alain's face was a cross between anger and bewilderment. "I thought you said you were the good one out of all of your siblings."

"I am... but that doesn't mean I'm perfect."

"I can see that now," Alain exasperated. He sighed. "I have to apologize to Isaiah. It's all my fault he got in trouble for shoplifting."

"Your fault?" Isaiah bellowed, having just caught the ending of their conversation and storming over. "Alain, you're a dead man!"

Alain's stomach dropped and he gulped in fear, backing up. "Hold on a minute, Isaiah," he said, hoping they could find reason. "It's not what you think."

"What is it then?" he seethed.

Alain took a look at Joey and sighed before turning his gaze back to Isiah. "Okay... so maybe it is what you think, but I-"

Alain didn't get a chance to finish due to Isaiah's fist connecting to his face. It was a fierce punch that sent Alain crashing backwards into the lockers. Isaiah raised his fist again, but Joey grabbed onto his arm.

"Dude, quit it! It's not Alain's fault! I'm the one who put the watch in your bag!"

Joey's words registered quick with Isaiah and soon Joey found himself feeling the blunt of Isaiah's wrath. He too was punched in the face, and he landed besides Alain against the lockers. The two boys locked eyes with each other.

"Got my back?" Alain asked.

Joey nodded. "Hell yeah."

Together, they charged towards Isaiah.

TT

Toni and Karen had just arrived at school, and to there surprise the morning was a lot more lively than usual. They knew this because everyone seemed to be rushing off in one direction.

"What's going on?" Karen asked one person as they came speeding down the hallway.

"It's a fight!" the kid replied enthusiastically before continuing on his way.

Karen and Toni took one glance at each other before following the kid. They arrived at the scene were all of the excitement was taking place but couldn't get a view of the action.

"I can't see anything," Karen complained, craning her neck and standing on her tipey toes.

"Me either," responded Toni. She turned to the person next to her. "Who's fighting?"

It was a girl who answered her. "Some new kid."

"That could be Joey," Karen noted worriedly.

Toni gasped, worried but not for the same reason as Karen. "Or Isaiah."

Karen and Toni began to push their way through the crowd, and when they finally made it to the front their eyes widened. They had expected to see either Isaiah or Joey, but not the both of them along with Alain.

Toni stepped forward. "What the HELL is going on?"

Alain released the headlock he had on Isaiah. "Toni?" he squeaked, surprised to see her there.

"Alain, what are you doing?" Toni asked, completely livid.

A moment ago he had the upper hand on Isaiah, but the sight of his girlfriend was enough to turn Alain into an incoherent mess. "I... well, you see... What happened was..."

"He started it!" Joey accused, pointing a finger at Isaiah. Karen went to his side to help him off the floor. He hadn't been of much use in the fight and was easily knocked down.

Toni looked at Isaiah apprehensively. "Is that true?"

He straightened. "Yeah, but I had my reasons."

She glared at him. "What reason could be good enough for you to hit my boyfriend?"

"He set me up! I got picked up for shoplifting because of him!"

"That's a lie!" she snapped. "Alain would never do something like that."

Although his heart swelled with comfort at Toni's faith in him, Alain could not lead her on. He would never be able to live with himself if he were to lie to her. "Toni... he's not lying," Alain admitted shamefully, hating himself by the look of shock and pain on her face. "It's my fault."

"No it wasn't!" Joey claimed, stepping up. "It was my idea... and I'm sorry."

"So you two were in cahoots to sabatoge Isaiah," Toni shook her head. "You're both pathetic."

Alain took her hand. "Toni-"

She snatched her hand away from him. "Don't!"

Alain could feel his heart aching. "... I'm sorry."

She glared at him. "I don't care if you're sorry! I asked you to let this jealousy thing go and you didn't," she looked away to hide the look of betrayal that came to her face. "I can't be around you now."

"Toni...," Alain whispered. "Please-"

She ignored him and took Isaiah's hand, pulling him away. As they walked hand in hand down the hall, Alain lowered his head, feeling hurt. Joey put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically and squeezed it.

TT

Toni and Isaiah hid behind the corner as Mr. Wintergreen crossed down the hall. Once he was out of sight they retreated to the safety of the stairs.

"Think he's looking for me?" Isaiah asked, taking a seat on the steps.

"Most likely," Toni answered, sitting besides him. "Word about the fight must be all over school already. Sooner or later you, Joey, and Alain are going to get in some serious trouble." She put her hands on her knees. "And it doesn't help that we're currently ditching first period."

"Let them come after me. I could care less," he placed one of his hands on hers and smiled. "After all, I got the girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, looking at him with a raised brow.

"It means you picked me over your boyfriend," he said, flicking her on the nose. "Duh."

She flicked him back. "I only did that because Alain ticked me off."

He grunted at her. "Whatever."

They sat in silence for awhile.

"I'm really sorry about what Alain put you through. Usually he's a sweet and gentle guy," she shook her head, chuckling a bit. "The things jealousy does to a person."

"I get the feeling jealousy had nothing to do with this," Isaiah confessed.

Toni looked at him, her chin resting in her hands and her elbows on her knees. "What else could it be then?"

"I don't know... Fear."

She laughed. "Fear of what?"

"Fear of losing you."

She turned to him fully and regarded him seriously. She made a face at him, one that he knew all to well from their days of dating. It was a look that said 'tell me what you know now, because if you don't I'll find out later and will be forced to kick your ass.'

Isaiah released a guilty sigh and spilled his guts. "I told Alain that I was still in love with you and that I was going to steal you from him."

There was a pause... then-

_SLAP!_

Isaiah held his cheek and despite the situation he smiled. All this time that had passed and Toni's smack still packed a punch.

"Why the fuck would you tell him something so ridiculously stupid?"

"Because it's not ridiculous or stupid," he told her. "It's the truth! I'm still in love with you."

She went wide eyed... then-

_SLAP!_

He winced. Stroking his other cheek he glared at her. "Stop hitting me!"

"I can't help it," she hissed. "My hands hate when people act like retards!"

"Since when is it a crime to be in love with you?"

"Since I got engaged, that's when!"

He scoffed. "You're fooling yourself."

She huffed and rose to her feet, idignant. "You know what, Isaiah... just leave me alone."

She began to walk away, and Isaiah followed her. "Toni!"

She ignored him, a fact that ticked Isaiah off. Desperate to make her realize what he was feeling was genuine, he grabbed her and roughly pulled her to his chest. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but before a single word could escape her lips Isaiah lowered his head and captured her lips into a kiss. He released the hold he had on her wrist and placed that hand behind her head while his other hand held her waist. He pushed her back against the wall, trapping her.

Despite being the one pinned to the wall, Toni and Isaiah both knew she was the dominant one in this situation. All she had to do was push and he would back off. Toni knew this and she wanted to push him away, she really did... but she didn't. Instead her hands gripped his shirt, pulling him closer as she opened her mouth to accept his tongue.

It was much later when the shock of her actions hit her, but by that time enough damage had been done, and there was no reversing the fact that she had responded to Isaiah's kiss with much vigor.

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Teen Coruption, Goldenheart11, clarkLover1, chipmunkswillrule, Daniella TT, Sweet Heart Angel, Star of Airdrie, longliveteentitans, anon, PolarPurple, BerryDrops, Agent of the Divine One, Pineapple girl 1997, AND DoubleCresentMoon FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS! THEY MADE ME REALLY HAPPY! ^_^**

**3 chapters in 3 days WOOHOO!**

**I almost didn't think I was going to make it today. That mother daughter moment with Raven and Arella was harder than I thought it would be. And then my keyboard was acting up, scared the living daylights outta me. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: RAVEN DECIDES TO SPEND TIME WITH ARELLA'S NEW FAMILY. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Again, again

It was Saturday morning when Toni arrived at the Queen home to pick up Jade for their girl day, surprising Jade who thought they were going to be meeting up in the afternoon since it was what they orginally had planned. When asked about the sudden time shift Toni replied that she couldn't wait, she desperately needed to get something off her chest and- That's when Roy entered the room and Toni jumped as if she had seen a ghost. She eyed the red head warily with pursed lips, something Jade found odd and she awkwardly went to go fetch her purse so they could leave quickly. This "something" that Toni had to tell her was obviously serious and private, so Jade suggested they go to the park.

Toni drove them there, and during the ride Jade pried for clues that were brushed off with nervous laughter and distractions; such as inquiries about Lian and a stop for coffee. By the time they reached the park and had claimed a bench Jade had given up on trying, thinking that perhaps she over analyzed Toni's behavior before and that this "something" she couldn't wait to tell her wasn't serious at all.

"So how have you been?" Toni inquired, lowering her cup of coffee from her lips.

Jade smiled. It was always refreshing when someone took the time out to see how she was doing. "I've been great. A little lonely though since Roy's back in school, but mostly I've been thinking about what Lian is going to be for Halloween. I'm thinking-"

"I cheated on Alain!" Toni blurted, her eyes going wide after the words left her mouth and she clapped her hands over her lips.

Jade was stunned. "... You chated on Alain? With who?"

Toni hung her head shamefully and told Jade everything, starting with the first day of school when she saw Isaiah and how jealous Alain had gotten. She told her how she had hopes that the two would be friends, that she honestly thought it was something that would be accomplished easily judging Alain's nature. Then she told her about Alain and Joey and all the trouble they had caused Isaiah and the fight they got into. Most importantly, she told her about the kiss-she scratched that and corrected herself-_make out_ with Isaiah in the staircase.

Jade didn't know what to say. "Wow... Just... _wow_."

Toni buried her face in her hands. "I know, I know. I'm terrible."

Jade rubbed her back. "You're not terrible. It's not like you planned this."

"But it's not like I stopped it either," Toni pointed out, looking at her friend.

There was a pause before Jade broke it. "Why didn't you?"

Toni pinched the bridge of her nose as she desperately searched for an answer to Jade's question. "I don't know what came over me... it all happened so fast."

"Do you have a picture of this guy?"

Toni snorted. "I do actually," she replied sourly, mad at herself as she passed her cell over to Jade. She shouldn't have pictures of other guys on her phone, it wasn't fair to Alain; especially when the guy was an ex of hers.

Jade studied the picture on Toni's phone intently. "He's cute."

"He's also an insensitive asshole."

"Is that what you like about him?" Jade asked as she handed Toni back her phone.

"No!"

"So then what do you like about him? There's got to be something or you would have never dated him way back when."

Toni scratched her head, her cheeks pink in embarrassment. "Okay... so maybe I do like the fact that he's a bit of an insensitive asshole."

Jade nodded sagely. "Like them bad boy types, huh?"

"No! Not anymore at least."

Jade raised a brow in response with a look that said "really".

Ton sighed, looking away. "Isaiah and Alain are total opposites. One's fire, the other is water."

"So Isaiah is fire?"

She nodded. "He's powerful and rugged. He likes to take control... I felt that when he kissed me. I felt his passion, how badly he wanted me... Honestly I'm surprised we didn't do it right there."

Jade shut her eyes and reeled back. "Blah, too much info."

Toni laughed before turning serious again. "Alain's nothing like that. He let's me be the dominant one and he's so soothing."

"Like water," Jade confirmed with a smile.

Toni smiled fondly and gave a small nod. "Yeah, just like water. When he kisses me he's very soft, and I can feel his love for me, but..."

"But?" Jade pressed, leaning in.

Toni blew at her bangs. "If Alain and I were to make out in the stairs I can honestly say there is no way that he would take me right there."

"I don't understand... Are you trying to say he's boring?"

Toni ran a hand threw her hair and looked up at the sky. "..."

"... Is boring bad?"

Toni closed her eyes and shook her head no. "He's safe. He's a straight road, which is good for a girl who likes to make a lot of curves. It keeps me in check."

"Do you love Alain?" Jade asked after a pause.

Toni sat up straight and faced Jade, insulted. "How could you ask me that? Of course I love him!"

Jade held up her hands, taken aback. "I'm sorry. I was just making sure."

"Why?" Toni asked with narrowed eyes, feeling defensive. "One slip up and suddenly I'm the bad guy? Well don't go thinking you're better then me just because you never cheated on Roy. You came pretty damn close back when you're mind was turning to dust."

Jade stiffened and had to breath deeply to calm herself. "Look... You're going through a rough time right now so I'm going to ignore your bitchy comment and forgive you... but if it happens again I'm leaving and you can find someone else to confess your sins to."

"I'm sorry...," Toni said softly and sincerely.

Jade briskly nodded. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. It was unfair and mean," she took Jade's hand and the girls locked eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jade patted her hand. All was forgiven. "You know, the only reason I asked was because when you spoke about Isaiah you had this sort of gleam in your eye."

"I did?"

She nodded.

"Oh..."

"I think maybe that kiss stirred up old feelings... Am I right?"

There was a pause... then Toni began to laugh hysterically. She waggled a finger. "No... No way," she pointed at herself. "_I _love Alain. That kiss... was a mistake and it will never happen again."

Jade looked unsure.

"Ever," insisted Toni.

Jade sighed and decided to trust in her friend. "So what happens now?"

Toni regarded the girl next to her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well obviously you have to tell Alain the truth."

A horrified expression came to Toni's face. "Do I have to?" she asked meekly, smiling hopefully.

"Yes you have to! Toni, Alain has been nothing but honest with you, even when he knew it would cost him," Jade pointed out, referring to Alain's honesty after his fight with Isaiah. Toni had taken Alain's side immediately even though he was in the wrong, and any other person would have ran with that, but Alain stepped up and told the truth. "He deserves the truth from you, and soon. I mean, could you imagine how devastated he would be if he heard about this from somebody else?"

Toni looked at Jade worriedly. "You wouldn't tell him about this, would you?"

"No, of course not. But I can't say the same for somebody like Isaiah. He could use this to his advantage to get what he wants."

"Shit, you're right," Toni bit her lip. "He could go all Kitten Moth on me."

They looked at each other and shuddered.

TT

Raven clenched the straps to her bookbag as she glued her eyes to the house in front of her. The paint was grey, the front door white, and the windows sparkled as if they had just been cleaned. There were two pine trees present at the front of the house, planted closely together and closest to the two car garage. The most predominate feature about the house was the family that lived inside it; Arella, Tom, and his six boys.

Back when Arella asked for a second chance at the diner, Raven had complied and finally forgave her. Arella was thrilled and immediately started talking about moving plans, only to be halted by Raven's indecision. She had forgiven her mother, this was true, but moving in with her was a completely different arrangement. There was much to consider; specifically _seven_ things to consider which were Tom and his kids. Raven couldn't condone moving in with people she knew nothing about and hadn't even met.

Which lead to her standing outside Arella and Tom's home on Saturday morning. She had agreed to stay the weekened with the family so she could get to know them better, and if all went well she would consider Arella's request of living together.

As she stood watching the house, trying to gather her courage to walk up to the door and knock, a little curly haired boy came running from around the garage. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He paused when he saw Raven and stared at her.

Raven figured he must be one of Tom's kids so she approached him. She kneeled down so she could look him in the eyes. "Hi, I'm Raven," she greeted in as sweet a voice as she could muster. "What's your name?"

He frowned at her. "I know who you are. You're the bad lady who's trying to take mommy from us."

She was not trying to take Arella away, it was the other way around, but of course she doubted a kid would be able to understand that. Raven figured he could only be around four of five years old. She slapped on her sweet tone and smiled at him. "Well she's my mommy, too."

"I don't care. You're mean and ugly and I hate you," he said before turning around and running towards the front door.

Raven stood up. "So that's the little bastard my mother replaced me with... Nice."

The little boy banged the front door with his fist. "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

The door opened and Arella stepped out. As soon as the boy saw her he hugged her legs and she stroked his hair. "Jared, what's going on?" she looked up and saw Raven, a smile coming to her face as she waved her over. "Raven, you made it."

Reluctantly, Raven stepped forward. "Sure did."

"I take it you met Jared already," Arella said as the little boy called Jared looked up at Raven before running inside the house and marching up the stairs. Arella chuckled. "Don't mind him, he's a bit shy."

Raven nodded slowly. "He called you mom."

Arella's cheeks flushed. "Yes, he does. They all do," she said as she shut the door close. She headed for the stairs. "Let me show you your room. Then I'll give you the grand tour and you can get to know the boys better."

"I have a room? I don't even live here."

"Not yet, but I have high hopes that you will," they reached the top of the stairs and Arella opened up one of the chestnut brown doors. "It may be a bit smaller than your room at the Anders but at least you have your own bathroom."

Raven stepped inside, her eyes traveling over every inch of the room. White walls, tan carpet, twin sized bed, bookshelf, and a desk with a matching chair. The basics, but a bit drab. She would have to spice the place up a bit. Get rid of that ugly carpet and repaint the... Raven shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself. There was no point in thinking about redesigning a room she wasn't even sure she wanted to keep.

TT

Come afternoon time Raven had already become familiar with the house and was well acquainted with Tom. He had been very honest with her, telling her all about his first marriage and how a tragic event had taken his wife. When he spoke of Arella his face would light up, and Raven sensed that he cared deeply about her mother. The two had also spent a few hours discussing poetry, and she was surprised to learn that he drabbled in the art.

They were just discussing an embarrassing venture of his to an open-mic night when a yawning male entered the room. The boy was tall, almost around the same height as Vic, and lean. He had long dark hair that reached his shoulder blades and brown eyes. Raven couldn't help but notice he was still in his pajamas as he scratched his crotch.

"Sleeping until the afternoon again, Jack," stated Tom disapprovingly. "You can't keep doing that."

"S'ok, dad," he slurred. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

As the boy named Jack disappeared into the kitchen, Tom sighed. "That's my oldest son, Jack. He's nineteen."

Jack returned to the room, bringing with him a six pack of beer. "Anyone want a frosty?"

Tom snatched the liquor from him. "Jack, in case you haven't noticed we have a guest in our home who's underage just like you. Meaning no beer."

"C'mon, dad," he pleaded.

"No! Now if you're going to keep this up you can go back up to your room."

Jack groaned and grumbled under his breath as he crossed over to the foyer and climbed the stairs.

Tom sighed and returned to his seat on the sectional sofa.

"He seems... nice," Raven offered, trying to be polite.

Tom smiled at that, appreciating her kindness. "It's okay, you can say it. He's not the brightest crayon in the box."

The two laughed, and after Raven inquired about Jack. She learned that he was a high school dropout who had no motivation to get a job. Back in Florida he blended in with the wrong crowd and had acquired some nasty traits, hence the underage drinking. His room was the attic and he slept most of the time, so Tom assured her he wouldn't be a bother to her. Even so, Raven didn't care for Tom's oldest son at all.

TT

After the Jack incident, Raven soon met Tom's twin boys; Josh and Jesse, both age nine. Despite the fact that they were twins, Jesse and Josh looked nothing alike. Jesse was thin and had long hair that hit his shoulders, and Josh was plump and had a mushroom top. Raven's first encounter with them all began because of a piece of cake.

It was the last piece of cake from a cake Arella had brought yesterday at the bakery, and both boys wanted it badly. Unfortunately for them Arella was intent on letting Raven have it.

"How come she get's the last piece?" Jesse complained.

"Because she is our guest and you had two slices already," Arella answered, ruffling Jesse's hair. She turned to Josh. "And you're supposed to be on a diet, remember?"

"It's not a big deal," Raven said, standing up and leaving her cake unattended as she crossed over to them. "They can have it."

"Raven, I saved it for you," Arella said, final with her decision.

"This blows. She gets cake and her own room," Jesse argued. "How come she gets a room and I have to share with fat boy?"

"Don't call your brother fat, Jesse. It's rude," scolded Arella firmly.

"Fine, let her keep the room. But I want Jack's attic!"

Jack just so happened to enter the room at this time. "Not happening little man."

"Why not? You don't deserve it. All you do is sit around all day."

"I'm taking time out to find myself."

"You've been finding yourself for two years now. Get a job you lazy bum!"

"Jesse, don't call your brother a bum," Arella snapped.

"I can't call people names, I can't have cake, and I can't have my own room. This is child abuse!"

"We have cake?" Jack asked, suddenly alert, something that surprised Raven.

"For the last time, the cake is Raven's," Arella pointed at Raven. "Go eat your cake."

Raven turned around, intent on following her mother's instructions, but paused. "... What cake?"

All eyes went to the table where Raven's cake had been. All they saw was an empty plate, and standing next to the table with a face covered in chocolate frosting was Josh.

Josh gave off his best innocent expression. "I didn't do it."

TT

Raven's next encounter was with James, Tom's sixteen year old son. She was captivated by the sound of him playing his violin, and since his bedroom door was open a notch she didn't seem the harm in standing by and listening; after all, if he really wanted privacy he would have shut the door, right? She took a moment to study James. He was around her height, lean, and his dark brown hair was a buzzcut. He was very well dressed, for his outfit consisted of a pull over sweater, white shirt, trousers, and tie. His face bore a look of concentration, even as his melody came to a close. As he put his violin back in its case, Raven found herself clapping.

James turned around, startled. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Raven, Arella's daughter. Sorry about listening in on you. I couldn't help myself."

"Raven. Right. Mom told us you would be staying for the weekend," he crossed over to her and extended his hand for a shake. Raven complied with this gesture and even offered him a small smile, for he seemed pleasant enough. "So you really enjoyed my playing? You're not just saying that?"

"You were wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so," he held out his hand. "You can pay me now."

Raven laughed at the joke, but her laughter ceased when she saw the serious expression on James face. "You're kidding, right?"

"I most certainly am not. You listened to me play, so I expect payment. This isn't a free concert."

"There's no way I'm paying you, you little twit," she growled, turning away.

He held his arm, a pained look coming to his face. "Oh, ow_. Ow, ow, ow, ow!"_

Raven glanced back at him. "What's the matter with you?"

"My arm, it hurts," he looked up at her with frightened eyes. "Why did you hit me, Raven? What did I do to you?"

She looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you talking about? I didn't touch you."

He stopped his faking. "Well that's what I'm going to tell people if you don't pay up."

Raven looked at him with malice. He was good. "I'll give you a dollar."

"Ten."

"Drop dead. Three."

"Seven."

"Five."

"Deal."

She reached into her pocket and begrudginly forked over the five dollar bill she had. James took it, looking very pleased with himself, a fact that irritated Raven to no end and she turned to leave his room.

"I would have settled for the dollar," he called out, smirking as he stuck the money into his pocket. He picked up his violin and began to play, paying no heed to Raven who poked her head into his room to say one final thing before disappearing into her room.

"Yeah, well, the violin is a dumb instrument."

Upon entering her room Raven threw herself on the bed, frustrated with the fact that James had got the better of her. She was beginning to think that all of Tom's kids were monsters when Jacob tapped her door which she had forgotten to close. Her own thought had come back to haunt her it seemed and she rolled her eyes. Reluctantly she sat up, getting a good look at him. Jacob was Tom's thirteen year old and he was short and scrawny with spikey hair. He reminded her much of a young Dick.

"Hey, Raven," he greeted joyfully, a cup of ice tea in his hand which he extended to her. "I'm Jacob. I thought you might be thirsty so I brought you some ice tea."

She reached for it but pulled back at the last second, a brow raised. "You didn't poison it did you?"

He shook his head and Raven plucked the glass from his hand, taking a tentative sip. To her surprise it tasted good.

"Do you want anything else? Chips? Cookies?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm good. Thanks," she raised the glass to her lips but paused and lowered it. She studied him, suspicious. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're mom's daughter," he answered simply. He looked at her bed. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead."

He made himself comfortable and looked at her. "I figured we should get to know each other since you might end up moving in. Which I'm totally cool with, by the way."

She placed the empty glass on the floor. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Um... What's it like to be in high school?"

She paused at this. Should she tell him the truth or lie. She looked at him. He would be entering high school soon, he deserved the truth and she had resolved to give it to him, but looking at his innocent face made her have a change of heart. Besides, she doubted Tom would appreciae her striking fear into the young boy's heart... so she fibbed.

"It's sunshine and rainbows."

He sighed in relief, a hand on his chest, before beaming at her with a huge smile. "Okay, next question. Do you have lots and lots of friends?"

"I wouldn't say lots and lots, but I have a good amount. What's important is not how many friends you have, but that you surround yourself with good and caring people who will love and protect you," she advised wisely, thoroughly pleased with her answer.

He nodded in understanding, and Raven felt pride in doing something good. He leaned in. "So, your friends... Do any of them have sisters?"

His question perplexed her. "Um... yes."

He pumped his fist excitedly. "Sweet. Any of them my age and single?"

Raven scrunched up her nose. "What is this?"

"We're learning more about each other. Now answere the question."

She crossed her arms. "Answer my question first."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll level with you. Every girl I know is back in Florida and I'm not. I need female company. I'm too good looking to be single."

"Wow, so you only wanted to talk to me because you need a hook up," Raven turned her gaze to the side. "Get out of my room."

"But-"

"Out!"

He threw up his arms in frustration and stomped towards her door. "Fine! But if you ever need a wingman I'm going to leave you hanging!"

Raven's response to this was to slam her door shut.

TT

Under Jade's orders, Toni had went to go see Alain immediately after leaving the park. As she drove to his place she thought of ways to lessen the blow when telling him of her betrayal. She winced at the word. Betrayal was so harsh... Momentary slip in judgement was much better.

Her first idea was seduction. Maybe if she took her bra off he would focus on the girls and not her words. Toni shook her head at this. That would never work, Alain was too much of a gentleman.

As she turned the corner a string of curse words escaped her mouth. She should have just asked Jade to do it. She didn't want to see the look on Alain's face when she fessed up. It would be like Bambi after watching his mother get strapped to the back of a truck.

Toni pulled to a stop. "Oh my God... I'm not better than the guy who shot Bambi's mom," she gripped her steering wheel, resting her forehead against it. "I'm a monster!"

Suddenly, the panic began to rise within her and she concluded that she couldn't do this. She couldn't tell him. It would break his heart. She decided there was still time to flee and she adjusted herself, prepared to speed off... but was halted when Alain appeared at her car door, knocking on the glass.

"Shit," she mumbled, regretting having pulled up in front of his house as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Alain stepped to the side so she could open her door and step out. She shut the door behind herself, and before she could even turn to face him his arms were wrapped around her in a tight hug. She could feel his lips moving against the skin of her neck as he repeatedly murmured apologies that only succeeded in making her feel more guilty.

After what felt like an eternity he let her go so he could cup her face in his hands. As he leaned in to kiss her, Toni squeezed her eyes shut and yelled...

"Isaiah and I kissed!"

He pulled back and blinked several times as his brain processed her words. At first he didn't quite understand and he thought he had misheard her, but judging by the look on her face it dawned on him that he had heard right, and the extremity of her words hit him harder than any physical blow. His hands slipped from her face, falling to his sides and he turned away from her. Listlessly, he headed for the door of his home.

"Alain! Alain, wait!" Toni pleaded, dashing after him and grabbing his arm. "It didn't mean anything. It was a mistake!"

He kept his back to her and his eyes were glued to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, resting her forehead against his back and wrapping her arms around him, her hands on his chest. "I didn't mean to hurt you... It just happened."

"Let go."

She shook her head.

"Toni. Let go."

Reluctantly she did as she was told.

He turned around to face her, his expression hard and she warily eyed his shaking fist. "I am so mad..."

She shut her eyes, her head hung in shame.

"... so mad at myself."

Her head snapped up and her eyes opened wide.

"It's my fault... all of it. If I hadn't gotten you so mad none of this would have happened."

A wave of guilt hit her as she clasped her hands around his shaking fist and brought it to her lips so she could kiss it. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have never tried to force you and Isaiah to be friends," she placed one of her hands on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. She looked at him with eyes that glistened with unshead tears. "Can you forgive me?"

He hugged her. "Of course. Toni, I love you."

She hugged him back, her heart throbbing. "... I love you, too."

TT

After settling things with Alain, the two had spent the rest of the day together. Although all of Alain's troubles had subsided, Toni's did not. She wasn't satisfied with how things currently were and she intended to do something about it... Which is why after leaving Alain's house she had called Isaiah and arranged to meet with him.

She had parked her car in front of the donut shop like she promised, and it wasn't long until he was in sight. As he approached the passenger side door, she unlocked the doors so he could open the door and climb in. After shutting the door behind himself, he turned to her with a grin on his face. He leaned over the seat with the intent to kiss her but Toni stopped him by placing a hand up.

"I didn't call you so we could make out," she said flatly, looking away from him.

"Why not? We had such a fun time in the staircase," he said arrognantly, hoping to spark a fire within her. His attempt was rewarded with silence and he sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll bite. Why did you call me?"

"I told Alain about what happened in the staircase."

"Geeze, Toni, beat me to the punch did you. I wanted to rub his nose in it a little."

She turned her head so she could glare at him. "Don't say stuff like that. Alain is a good guy and he makes me happy. He doesn't deserve any crap from you."

"Well excuse me, but I'm still a little sore about the whole framing me thing."

She turned her head away. "It served you right considering your true intentions."

"Touche. But I still get to be pist about it." There was a brief pause before he continued. "So how'd Alain take the news?"

"How do you think he took it? It devastated him."

He looked at her expectantly. "So... did you two split?"

She turned to face him with a wide smile. "No. He forgave me and we spent _hours _making up."

His face contorted with anger. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you fucking him?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. Alain likes to take things slow."

Isaiah relaxed a little and the two sat in silence for awhile, their eyes never meeting.

Toni broke the silence when she released a heavy sigh. "Isaiah, I love him and I'm going to stay with him."

"Why?" he asked, averting his eyes from the window so he could look at her. "Toni, I know you. You felt something when we kissed. Don't deny it."

She ignored him and silently told herself that staying with Alain was the right thing to do. He was safe and good and would make her happy. Isaiah was her past.

"I'm sorry but we can't be friends... So from now on I need you to leave me alone."

"Toni-"

"Don't call me."

"I can't-"

"Don't come up to me at school."

"But-"

"Just pretend I don't exist."

"Dammit you could at least look at me while you're tearing my heart out!" he snapped. "Jesus, did you even think about my feelings? I still love you, dammit!"

"... I don't care," she murmured. "Please get out of my car now. I want to go home."

For a moment she thought he was going to argue with her due to his lack of movement, but eventually he left her car, shutting the door behind him gently. He briskly walked down the street, disappearing from her line of vision.

Toni turned on the radio then, putting the volume on high before leaning her head back. Moments later she covered her face with her hands and cried.

TT

It was Sunday, and much to Raven's dismay there was still "family bonding" ahead. Unfortunately for her it would only be with Tom's boys. Earlier that day Tom was having severe pain his lower back so Arella had taken him to the emergency room. She promised she would be back as soon as she could, but in the mean time she gave Raven enough money for her and the boys and told them to grab lunch and see a movie, sincerely apologizing for the inconvience and promising to make up for it.

In order to start the family bonding, she first needed the family, and when she tried to get the boys to cooperate she ran into some issues. Her first problem was with Jack who refused to get up and wouldn't unless he got permission to take beer without her telling on him. Reluctantly, Raven complied to this demand. Next up was Jared who hid under his blanket and demanded she go away. Bibbery didn't work with him, but it did work with James who got Jared to cooperate under the condition that she give him another five bucks, which she brought down to three after some negotiation.

The next round of annoyances came when they entered the car. Jesse wanted to ride shot gun, a position that had been filled by Jack, and complained the whole car ride about the injustice that had been dealt to him. Jacob was another offender. He would roll down his window and whistle at anything that passed by in a skirt. Then there was Josh who ate chips along the ride and left crumbs behind, and if there was one thing Raven didn't like it was a mess.

More trouble followed at the diner they went to for lunch. The boys had been a complete embarrassment to her. Jack slept through the whole thing, James tried stealing money from the tip jar, Jacob flirted with the waitress, Jesse complained about the lack of quality of the diner she picked very loudly, Josh had no table manners, and Jared threw food at her.

The owner of the diner had never been so happy to see customers leave before in his life.

After leaving the diner more arguing occured in the car ride at the movie theater, further adding on to Raven's stress. The next debacle occured at the movie theater as they were in line for tickets. As she waited in line; Jared, Josh, Jesse, and Jacob ran amuck while James and Jack argued with each other over school, jobs, and income. Finally, Raven snapped and stormed out of the theater, yelling at all the boys and telling them they were the worse bunch of brats she had ever met in her life, cuasing all eyes to gaze at her as the door shut behind her.

Finally outside, Raven took a moment to regain control of her breathing. Feeling steady, she decided to call Arella up and tell her that there was no way she could deal with living with the boys permantely. The call went straight to voice mail and Raven shut her phone without leaving a message, deciding she would much rather tell her in person. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Could this day get any worse?

"Hey, baby. It's your lucky day," said a teenaged boy as he stepped in front of her. "You. Me. Back seat of my ride. How does that sound?"

Raven dragged a hand across her face and glared. "Go. Away."

"Aw, c'mon baby. Don't be that way."

She groaned, turning away dismissively. "I don't have time for this."

The boy grabbed her arm, pulling her back and holding her there. "Bitch, don't ignore me."

Raven opened her mouth to yell but never got the chance to for a hand shot out and grabbed the boy's light brown hair and yanked him away from her. Her eyes widened when she saw who the owner of the hand was.

Jack used his free hand to twist the boy's arm around his back. "This girl is off limits dip shit," Jack shook him to emphasize his point. "Are we clear?"

The boy winced in pain. "Hey man, it wasn't my fault. She came onto me."

The other boys had arrived in time to hear this as they protectively stood in front of Raven.

"That's a lie!" Jesse spat, punching the guy in the stomach as hard as he could, which honestly wasn't much.

Jared pointed a finger at the stranger. "Say you're sorry!"

"What?" the boy complained and winced again as Jack manhandled him.

"You heard him."

The boy frowned. "Fine... I'm _sorry_. Can you let me go now?"

Jack looked to Raven for approval and she nodded so he let the boy go, pushing him away.

Josh flipped him the bird as he left. "That'll teach you to mess with our family!"

Jacob turned to Raven. "You okay, sis?"

Raven nodded, then froze as she zoned in on what Jacob said. "Sis? Why did you call me sis?"

"Because you're our sister, duh," Jacob clarified, the others nodding in agreement.

"But... I thought you guys didn't like me since you've been giving me such a hard time."

"It's what siblings do, Raven," James explained. "As your brothers we're going to give you a hard time because it's fun, and we expect you to do the same to us. We may not always like each other, but we're family, so if you need us we'll be there for you."

Raven couldn't fight the small smile that came to her face. Perhaps she could deal with this bunch after all.

TT

Sunday afternoon was the time Toni and Alain had to meet with their wedding planner. They met in Alain's home since Toni's parents were still sore about the whole wedding thing. They occupied the dining room as Bree, the wedding planner, showed them possibilities for their invitations.

"Since we settled on a beach theme for the wedding I came up with three designs, but if you don't like any of them we can always go back to the drawing board. Now, first up is a simple rectangular invite with blue ribbon and a star fish button as a seal," she handed them both examples. "The font can always be changed but for now I'm thinking about script. What do you think?"

"I like script," Alain flicked his eyes to Toni. "What do you think?"

She looked at him, surprised. "Huh? Oh... yeah... Script is good."

"My next design comes in the shape of shells, breaking the traditional rectangle."

"I think I like the more traditional look," Alain admitted, holding both examples in his hands. "How about you, Toni?"

"Yeah, sure," she muttered distractedly, looking away.

"My last design is my personal favorite," Bree said, holding out the last invite. It was a small bottle with sand, miniture shells, and a note inside. It was sealed with a cork that had a red ribbon with starfish the size of a quarter attached to it. "Message in a bottle."

Alain was amazed. "Okay, hands down, that's my favorite. I think we have a winner, Toni."

She looked at him, confused since she hadn't been paying attention. "Huh?"

His eyes narrowed a bit. "Bree, do you mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

Bree nodded and rose from her seat. "Of course."

With Bree gone, Alain turned to Toni. "What's wrong? Usually you're bouncing off the walls with excitement when discussing wedding stuff."

She rubbed her neck, a sigh escaping. "... I guess I'm just tired."

He looked concerned. "You didn't sleep well?"

She shrugged, her eyes lingering on the floor.

He bit his lip, his own eyes falling to gaze at the floor and there was a pause before he continued. "Were you.. thinking about Isaiah?"

Her eyes flickered up to him. "I... I'm just tired," she repeated firmly, standing up so she could move towards the painting handing on the wall. She stroked the frame with a frown. "I'll feel better tomorrow. We can discuss invitation with Bree then."

"Okay...," he said softly, standing up and crossing over to the exit so he could reschedule with Bree, but before he could take that final step he stopped and turned around, coming back into the room. He placed his hands on one of the chairs, leaning forward on it. "No, not okay. There's not going to be a tomorrow."

She sighed and turned around to face him. "Alain-"

"I think we should break up."

Her eyes widened and she took a step forward. "What? Why?"

He gripped the chair, his urge to take back what he just said consuming him but he swallowed it down. "Because I think... or rather I know that you can't stop thinking about Isaiah."

"That's not true! For your information I told Isaiah that we couldn't hang out anymore."

"And why did you do that?"

"I did it for you!" she snapped, a glare on her face.

"You did it for yourself! You did it because you feel guilty that you still have feeling for him!"

She looked away and crossed her arms around her chest. "That's not true..."

He went around the table so he could be closer to her. "Toni, it's okay. I get it."

She looked up at him. "Well then explain it to me because I don't," she told him, her voice breaking. "How is it that I can have feelings for the both of you?"

He sat down, gesturing for her to do the same and she complied. "... When you and Isaiah were going out, you guys worked. You were happy. Then, all of a sudden he had to move and you had no choice but to break up. You didn't break up because you wanted to. You never really let him go."

"But I moved on with you," she said as her eyes brimmed with tears as she took his hand. "I love you."

He held onto her hand as if it was a life line and squeezed. "I love you, too... Which is why I can't let this continue. Staying together won't mean your feelings for Isaiah will change-"

"You don't know that."

"But I do know you," he countered. "You're protective when it comes to me... but I don't need you to protect me, not if it means you'll be unhappy."

She sniffled, looking down.

"More than anything I want you to be happy... So go be happy," he said before pressing his lips to her forehead.

Alain then stood up and went over to the painting on the wall, listening to Toni's footsteps as she exited the room, but before she left she thanked him for everything. Hearing that made a tear trickle down his cheek and he softly murmured goodbye.

TT

Isaiah dribbled his basketball a few times before aiming and tossing it towards the basket. His ball hit the rim and bounced back, and he groaned as it rolled away. As he turned to go get it he saw it was stopped by a red heel. His eyes traveled up from the heel, across the leg, stopped at the breast covered by a black moto jacket, and then continued to finally land on a face. He was shocked to see that it was Toni's face.

"What are you going here?" he finally asked after about a minute of staring.

"I... um... wanted to see you," she answered, bending down to pick up his ball. "... Alain and I broke up."

"Oh?" he said indifferently, snatching his ball and moving away so he could return to the center of the court.

She followed him, fiddling her fingers. "He made me realize something I didn't want to admit... Which was that I still have feelings for you."

The ball dropped from his hands and he looked at her with eyes full of hope. "You do?"

She offered him a shy smile and a nod. He released an enthusiastic cry and picked her up bridal style, spinning her around. She laughed and held on to him tightly until he stopped spinning.

"So," he began, grinning at her. "Does this mean we're going out again?"

She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away, she smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled and nodded before kissing her again.

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO clarkLover1, Daniella TT, chipmunkswillrule, DoubleCresentMoon, BerryDrops, PolarPurple, Magic Kiwi, anon, storyofmylifeman, Agent of the Divine One, Pineapple girl 1997, cookiesruletheworld, AND New york Mike FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT YOU GUYS! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **

**I don't know what was going on yesterday but I couldn't upload the chapter. I was freaking out. Glad to see the problem has been fixed. Just a quick headsup to everyone; I will be starting school again on January 30 so I won't be able to update as frequently. Hopefully though I'll be able to push out a chapter once every week. Gonna keep my fingers crossed. **

**I named this chapter after the song Again, Again by Lady Gaga. Orginally I was going to name it Test of time but when I was listening to the song I thought Toni/Isaiah. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: ALAIN IS DEPRESSED, SO JOEY WANTS TO CHEER HIM UP.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. Joey's the man with the plan

It had been two weeks since Alain and Toni's breakup. Two weeks since Toni had gotten back together with Isaiah. Two weeks of Joey Wilson watching his friend Alain walk the halls of Jump City High School in an air of depression.

Joey studied Alain from afar as he thought back on his friends behavior this past two weeks. Not once did Alain seek out pity or publicly express how devastated he was for attention. Not once did he say a bad word against Toni or Isaiah or treat them badly upon seeing them. He kept to himself these past few days and smiled in public to assure those with concerns not to worry, but Joey knew he was hurting. He knew because he had witnessed it himself.

It happened on Thursday during lunch on the first week of their separating. Toni opted out of sitting at their regular table so she could join Isaiah instead. Perhaps it was her absence that made him go, or maybe Alain's excuse of having to use the restroom was true, either way he left the table. After ten minutes had passed Joey followed him. At first he expected that maybe Alain was having stomach problems and that's what was taking him so long, but as he opened the door to the boys room Joey was shocked at what he saw.

Huddled over the sink was Alain with tears pouring out of his eyes.

He hadn't noticed Joey standing at the door, and before he could Joey left. As he walked back to the lunch room with his eyes on the floor and his hands tucked in his pockets, Joey realized that it was all an act. The smiles, the laughs, the assurances that he was fine were all a facade.

Ever since that incident Joey had hoped Alain would reach out to somebody, anybody, to help himself deal with this pain he was feeling, but when it never happened Joey decided it was time to make it happen. He was going to cheer him up, no matter what.

So he came up with a plan which caused him to meet with Vic and Gar Friday morning. The two boys leaned against the lockers as Joey tried to recruit them.

"We need to show that poor son of a bitch a good time!" Joey declared, pumping his fist in the air. "Are you with me?"

Vic and Gar looked at each other, then back at Joey.

"Dude, we're with you but...," Vic rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain. "I don't think we should force him into cheering up if he ain't ready."

"Sometimes people need a push," Joey reasoned. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't give him a shove in the right direction?"

Gar raised his hand. "Yeah, 'bout that... How come we're not inviting Roy or Wally? They've been best friends with Alain for years."

Vic nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Because they're not single folk like us, and if we take them with us I doubt their girlfriends would appreciate it. Besides, we can't all fit in Vic's car."

The two boys looked at each other before turning back to Joey. "Yeah, I see your point," Gar admitted.

Joey clapped his hands together. "Great. So are you guys in? You know I can't do this without the both of you."

Joey's plan required the use of Vic's car and Gar's basement. He literally couldn't conduct his plan if they were not on board with it. He looked at both boys pleadingly, giving them his best doe eyed look.

It worked.

"Alright, alright, count me in," Vic said after releasing a groan. Damn doe eyed looks, they could not be resisted.

"Sweet!" Joey looked to Gar. "How about it, buddy? You in?"

Gar nodded after a pause. "But under no circumstances is this to be broadcast to anyone!"

Joey cheered and threw his arms around their shoulders, his countenance a happy one. "Guys night out, here we come!"

TT

After school was over Kori and Raven returned home, or in Raven's case; soon-to-be-ex-home. She had done a lot of thinking about Arella's offer these past two weeks, and during the past two weeks she had gotten to know her "brothers" better, and although they annoyed her sixty percent of the time, she had to admit the other forty percent they were quite sweet. Even Jared who was starting to warm up to her.

With the decision to move out of Kori's house also came with the responsability of packing and transporting all of her things to Arella's house, something Raven had only just begun to do that Friday. As she folded clothes and put them into a box she heard a tentative knock at her door. Turning around she saw it was Kori.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," was Kori's reply as she took a step forward, her hands folded behind her back. "That's... a lot of boxes."

Raven stopped folding. "Yeah. Kind of necessary... I don't suppose you came to offer me help."

Kori chuckled and sat on Raven's bed. "No."

Raven snapped her fingers, sitting as well. "Darn."

They sat in silence for awhile.

"So... are you positive you want to do this?" Kori asked, turning to look at her. "You could just stay here with me."

Raven took her hand. "I know, but I want to do this."

Kori couldn't help but frown. "Why?"

Raven sighed, looking away. "Kori, you and your family have been fenomenal to me, and I appreciate all that you've done. You helped save me, you treated me like family when I didn't have one."

"You are family," Kori said, smiling as she squeezed her hand.

Raven smiled at that. "I know that, and I feel the same way-"

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because... I have another family now, too. Life is short, Kori. People can be taken away without notice. You know that better than anyone."

Kori lowered her gaze, her heart throbbing as it ached for Dick.

"We're seniors now. Soon we'll be heading off to college and starting careers," Raven explained. "I want to get to know them while there is still time to."

Kori smoothed out the wrinkle on Raven's bed sheet, tracing the pattern with her eyes.

Raven scooted closer. "Just because I'm changing homes doesn't mean things are going to change. We're still going to hang out like we always do and talk everyday."

"I know," Kori replied softly, her green eyes brimming with tears and she sniffled. "I'm just really going to miss having you across the hall from me."

Raven pulled her in for a hug, Kori's head resting on her shoulder as she stroked her back. "Maybe I could stay for awhile longer..."

Kori pulled away and scrubbed her tears away with her arm. Although tempted by Raven's offer, she knew she couldn't accept it. It wouldn't be fair to deprive Raven of her new family just because she would be lonely. "No... No, I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. I offered. I don't mind-"

Kori placed her hands over her ears and jumped off the bed, skipping to the door. "_Lalala!_ I cannot hear you!"

Raven stood up. "Kori-"

"It's okay," she interrupted, smiling. "Really it is."

Raven frowned, uncertainty in her eyes. "... Are you sure?"

Kori nodded, positive. Raven was moving out, not moving away. They would still be together, still see each other. Knowing that assured herself that she would be fine.

"I'm sure... but I should probably leave before I change my mind," she said with a laugh, Raven joining her.

As Raven resumed packing Kori returned to her room. To prevent herself from bothering Raven anymore than she already had, she decided to distract herself and pulled her purple laptop into her lap. Before browsing the web or playing any games, she decided that she should check her email first. She had been neglecting to do so since the first week of school and scolded herself for doing so.

She logged onto her account and went to her inbox. There was fifty-seven new messages awaiting her, half of which were announcements from the shops she regularly visited. The other half were messages from Phey Zzon, her former modeling coach and agent.

Kori froze as her eyes widened and her skin turned pail. For a moment she forgot how to breath as terror consumed her. What could he possibly want with her now?

She debatted with herslef as she chewed on her bottom lip. Should she read the emails? No, that would only be asking for trouble. Firm with her decision she put her laptop to the side and got up so she could pace in front of the doors beloning to her personal balcony.

Abruptly, she stopped and turned her head so she could eye the laptop resting on her bed.

"Dammit," she muttered, briskly striding over to her bed and grabbing the laptop so she could read the emails.

What she read made her sick to her stomach.

The messages were basically all the same. He told her that he missed her, that he wanted her to come back to work for him. He said it was a shame that they haven't spoken, that he missed the sound of her voice and that the camera and runway missed her. He asked how was school going for her, but she could tell he didn't care because his next message asked if she would be willing to take time off to join her in New York for a special project he was working on.

Her lips twisted into a snarl and she nearly threw her laptop on the floor, but as she picked it up to hurl it her eyes landed on the email address for her next and final message. It wasn't from Phey or some store... It was from Dick.

Carefully, she placed her laptop down, her anger leaving her as she excitedly opened the message.

The last time she had spoken to Dick was during the summer when they were thousands of miles apart and was limited to a webcam based relationship. Then she returned home to find him gone with only a letter he had entrusted Raven with to deliver to her. It was a letter apologizing to her about him going off to boarding school, saying he didn't want to go and had done everything he could to change Bruce's mind. He apologized for failing her and told her he loved her. He asked that she wait for him until he was able to return.

As she opened the message the smile faded from Kori's lips.

She had been expecting an update on how he was doing, something telling her about what he disliked and liked about boarding school. She expected a message telling her how much he missed her... Not a message telling her to give up on him and move on.

As she read on her tears began to fall freely. His message said that a long distance relationship was pointless and wasn't good for either of them. He said that there were many pretty and nice girls at his new school who he would like the opportunity to get to know better. The message ended with him apologizing and asking that they still be friends.

Listlessly, Kori shut her laptop... not even noticing when Raven entered her room.

"Hey, Kori, Tom and my mom are downstairs. Do you mind helping me bring boxes to their car?"

For a moment, Kori didn't say anything, keeping her back to Raven.

Raven raised a brow and took a step closer. "... Kori?"

Kori turned around to face Raven with a bright smile. "Suree, no problem."

TT

Alain walked home with his head hung low and his book bag over one shoulder. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he kicked a can that was in his path, completely unaware of the white car that followed him. Unbeknownst to him two masked figures stepped out of the car and rushed towards him. Hearing their footsteps pounding on the pavement caused him to turn around, but by that time it was already to late.

The two figures grabbed him; one taking hold of him from behind and the other grabbing onto his legs. He kicked and screamed, trying to get loose which only made them hold on tighter as they carried him over to the car.

"Dammit, why'd I have to get the legs?" the shorter of the two complained.

The bulky one holding onto him from behind sounded awfully familiar. "'Cos, grass head, I ain't about to be kicked in my face."

Alain's brain began to work again as some of the panic left him. "Wait a minute... Vic? ...Gar?"

They paused... then threw him into the back seat of the car. The bulky one took the front passenger seat and the smaller one climbed in the back, shutting the door.

As the car drove off, Alain peered at the person driving the car and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Joey?"

Joey smiled. "Hey."

"Don't _hey_ me! What the hell, dude! What is this?"

Vic removed his mask. "We're kidnapping you."

Gar took off his mask and beamed with a grin. "Surprise!"

Alain clenched his fist to prevent himself from throttling someone, a scowl on his face.

Joey could see his expression in the mirror. "Before you get pist, you should know we're doing this for yourown good. We want to cheer you up."

"Let me out of this car."

Vic looked back at him. "Alain-"

"I want to get out."

Gar placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude-"

"Stop the _fucking _car!"

The wheels screeched as Joey hit the breaks and the car came to an abrupt stop. Joey twisted around in his seat and glared at Alain. "Sit back and shut the fuck up so we can help you!"

Alain stiffened, agitated that he was being yelled at when he had done nothing wrong. "Listen-"

"No, _you _listen. We're your friends. We care about you. If you're depressed, then we feel it too."

Alain bit his lip and looked down at his shoes shamefully. He hadn't realized...

Sensing that he had won the arguement, Joey turned back around and returned to driving. For awhile they rode in silnce, but Joey broke it with a cheerful tone. "Don't worry. We're going to have a great time today. I promise."

Alain lightened up as he raised his gaze. "Okay..."

TT

The car pulled to a stop and Alain looked out the window, his eyes widening at the building before him. The others got out of the car, and he hesitantly followed. "Guys... We're not going in _there_... are we?"

Joey smiled proudly and patted his back. "You bet your ass we are."

Alain stopped walking and had to be pulled by Vic and Gar. "But... but... We're _underaged!" _he squeaked.

"Relax, I got that covered," Joey assured him, turning around and pulling out three cards from his pocket. He beamed. "Fake IDs for everyone!"

Alain wished he could have melted right then and there as he covered his eyes. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes," Joey replied as he handed everyone their ID. "Don't worry, I've done stuff like this before. It'll work."

"It won't work," Alain groaned from under his hands.

"It will. Now straighten up and act like you belong," Joey instructed, all boys following his order without debate as they strolled through the front door. They flashed their IDs to the bouncer who studied them intently for a moment, an action that caused Alain to sweat bullets, but they were eventually allowed entry.

The boys stood side by side as they took in the sight before them.

Poles. Girls. Girls on poles. Thongs. Boobies. And lots of them.

Vic clapped his hands together and looked up at the ceiling as if in prayer. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Joey muttered. He stepped forward. "C'mon."

They found seats by the front of the stage and looked at the dancer in fascination as she hooked her leg around the pole and threw her head back, her chest puffed out. Joey leaned back with his arms folded as Vic and Gar leaned forward. Alain was as red as a tomato and kept his eyes on the floor.

A bra was thrown in his line of vision and without thinking he leaned down to pick it up. Looking up he held out the bra for the woman on stage, his eyes glued to her face as he desperately fought the urge to gaze down and get an eyefull.

"You... um... dropped this," he said, cheeks pink.

"That's kind of the point, hun," she said with a wink before dancing away.

Alain looked down at the bra in his hands awkwardly... Then it was ripped away from him by Joey who smacked him over the head with it.

"Idiot," he scolded as Alain rubbed his head. "You don't hand back the stripper her clothing."

"Sorry."

Joey sighed and ran a hand down his face. Turning away, he looked around and snapped his fingers. "Hey! My friend needs a lap dance."

TT

An hour later the boys had transfered to a booth. Joey, Vic, and Gar had become bored; a fact that was clearly evident by their slouching and expressions. The source of their boredom was due to Alain who had gained attention from most of the strippers.

It all started with the lap dance Joey had pushed him into. Instead of letting the lady do what she was paid to do, Alain struck up a conversation with her, confiding in her what had lead to him coming here. She was near tears by the end of his tale, which attracted attention from her fellow dancers who approached Alain with malice in their eyes. It wasn't until the first lady explained the situation that they backed off, and just like the first they also succumbed to the sade tale. Soon they were all talking among themselves, trading stories about relationships they had or were currently in and giving out advice and encouragement.

Someone tapped Joey on his shoulder and he turned around to see who it was. It was a middle aged man who was a bit on the cubby side. He looked upset.

"That your friend?" the man asked, pointing at Alain. Joey nodded. "Well do the rest of us a favor and get him outta here. My wife has lost interest in the bedroom and this is the only form of excitement I get all week."

Joey was sure there was a snooty comment he could say to get the guy all hot and bothered but decided against it. Quite frankly he had had enough of the strip club, as did Gar and Vic it seemed, seeing as how they were currently snoozing. He shook them awake and announced that they were leaving before walking over to Alain and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of his chair and out of the circle him and the strippers had made.

The women waved goodbye. "Bye, Alain! Take care and come back any time if you want to chat!"

Alain waved, a smile on his face. "Bye, girls!"

Joey rolled his eyes and mumbled. "Should've just taken him to Hooters..."

TT

Kori was dropped off by Arella. Before getting out of the car she thanked her for letting her stay over for dinner and she waved goodbye, but not before giving Raven, who had tagged along in the back seat, a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. There goodbyes said, Kori stepped out of car and waved bye as it drove up before turning towards her home.

As she walked over to the front door, she paused, her eyes settling on the car in the driveway. It was a blue-violet color, and a two door convertable. The seats were white leather and there was enough space for five people. Place on the hood of the car was a large red ribbon.

Just as Kori was about to run her fingers along it, the front door opened and out stepped her parents, both with huge grins on their faces. In her mother's hand were three champagne glasses, and in her father's was the champagne bottle.

"Kori, you're finally home," Luan greeted enthusiastically, handing her a glass. "Now we can celebrate."

Myan filled her glass half way. Only on special occasions was she allowed to drink. She looked at them curiously. "What are we celebrating?"

"Your new car of course," Myan answered proudly.

Kori's eyes widened and she looked at the car behind her, then at her parents, then back again. "That's... my car?"

"Sure is," Myan announced happily, putting an arm around Luan's waist.

Despite the previous events of today that had chained her to a depressing rock that she carried with, Kori couldn't stop the excitement that bubbled in her chest. She had a car. Her very own car. No more carpooling or borrowing from her parents. She had her own now, her own baby. She giggled, she now understood why Vic called his car that.

Although she was happy and very grateful, Kori couldn't help but wonder what brought on this splurg. She hadn't been her usual self as of lately, surely bad attitudes were not rewarded with new automobiles. "I love it... but what did I do to deserve this?"

"Well you're going to need it since your mother and I won't be around for awhile."

The color drained from Kori's face and she turned around to face her parents with wide eyes, her mouth agape. "... What?"

"A huge opportunity has presented itself to our business," Myan explained, looking fondly down at his wife. "We're leaving on the last day of September to go manage it."

TT

It had taken dinner and a visit to the karoke bar (where they stayed for an hour, topping off their bad singing with a group effort at _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey) for Alain to finally loosen up and start enjoying himself. Finally seeing the fruit of their efforts grow, Joey decided it was time to end boys night out with a bang.

They arrived at Gar's place and went straight to the basement. Alain was perplexed. "What are we doing here?"

The boys got comfortable, sitting on the ugly couch and grabbing a folding chair so they could sit together. Alain was the last to sit down, and once he was comfortable, Joey threw a small brown paper bag at him. Alain caught it and peered inside.

He froze up. "This... Is this... _weed?"_

Joey nodded. "Yup."

Alain tossed the bag back to Joey as if it had burned him. He stood up. "I'm leaving."

Vic forced him back down in his seat. "No you're not."

"Vic, tell me you're not condoning this," Alain spluttered.

Vic shrugged. "Look... I figured it wouldn't hurt to try it just this once."

Alain looked to Gar, hoping someone would be on his side. "Gar?"

Gar scratched his head, averting his eyes. "There are worser things to do... Besides, I'm curious about what it's like."

"What about Rita and Steve? They could be home any minute!"

"They're at the opera."

"Meaning we have plenty of time to smoke up," said Joey, lighting the joint. He looked to Alain. "Dude, just trust me. It's not so bad."

"But-"

"It's not going to make you into an addict. It'll just make you happy and maybe hungry... You know, sometimes it's used for medical purposes."

Alain bit his lip and looked a the eager faces of his friends. Resigned, he took the joint from Joey. "Give me that..."

Thirty minutes later... The boys weren't like themselves as they sat in a haze. Chuckling, they made up a game called 'You smell like...'

"You smell like super nintendo!" Alain exclaimed, pointing at Gar through a fit of laughter. He brought his hands to his mouth and blew. "Gotta blow the cartridges."

It was Gar's turn now, and he turned to Vic. "You smell like a duracell battery!"

Vic swatted at him unsuccessfully, his hand only cutting threw air. "Alrigh, alright. My turn," he looked to the blonde in the room. "Joey... you smell like... Taylor Swift."

Joey threw his head back and laughed as Gar and Alain complained about Vic's 'you smell like' skills. Since it was his turn, Joey looked at Alain and pointed at him. "You smell like fuzzy dice. Vic's gonna hang you in his car."

Vic protested that as Gar laughed so hard he rolled onto the floor.

Alain waved his hands. "Okay, I got one. It's the bestest and I'm taking all the marbles home with me."

Joey claimed they had no marbles, but was told to be quiet. The boys leaned forward and looked at Alain expectantly.

"You guys smell like...," Alain began, his face turning somewhat serious as his eyes filled with tears. "The best damn friends a guy could ask for. I love you guys!"

Vic was sniffling and he wrapped Alain in a hug. "I love you too, man!"

The emotion had spread to Gar and Joey as well as they announced their love and joined in on the group hug. They stood hugging for awhile... then-

"You guys smell like lawn gnomes," Gar claimed, ruining the moment and the boys pushed him out of the circle, ending their hug and returning to their game.

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO clarkLover1, PolarPurple, DoubleCresentMoon, anon, chipmunkswillrule, Sab, BerryDrops, Pineapple girl 1997, Agent of the Divine One, Lalalalophs, AND Sweet Heart Angel FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I'M SO GLAD EVERYONE IS LIKING THE STORY AND I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS WELL!**

**Okay! So I would like to reward ****chipmunkswillrule**** with ONE free question about any of the stories, or upcoming story, in my Sick Cycle Carousel series for being the 50th reviewer! You can ask me whatever you like.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: KORI EXPRESSES HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT HER PARENTS LEAVING.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. So alone

As Kori descended down the stairs and landed in the foyer of her home she couldn't help but notice the luggage placed near the door. She eyed it disdainfully and frowned as she entered the kitchen. Her mother and father were sitting at the table with coffee and the morning newspaper, a light conversation flowing between them. Upon seeing Kori they stopped chattering among themselves and greeted her cheerfully, but the red head paid them no heed and busied herself by looking through cabinets.

"For godsake, Kori, you've been giving us the silent treatment since we told you the good news," said Luan frustratedly. "Let it die already. It's our last day here and you're spoiling it."

"Well I'm sorry if I can't see the _good _in your news," Kori muttered as she shut the cabinet door she was browsing through as loudly as possible.

Myan lowered his mug and scowled in her direction. "Do not take out your frustrations on our home. Now sit down and join us for breakfast."

She was already heading for the exit. "I'm not hungry."

"Kori, sit down," Myan commanded loudly, his tone offering no thought of refusal. "_Now!"_

Obediently Kori did as she was told, but the glare in her eyes and the frown on her lips told them she was not happy to obey. Begrudgingly she took a seat as far away from them as possible.

"Honestly," Myan began after she was seated, his mug raising to his lips once more. "I don't see what the big deal is. You act as if you're new to this. We've left for months at a time to go handle business and never before have you acted this way."

Kori looked at him with her mouth agape before leaning forward to respond to him. "That was different! I had Komi with me. I even had Dick and Raven... But none of them are here now. I'm going to be all alone in this huge house!"

"Hmm... well maybe it'll give you a chance to work on that _huge _attitude problem of yours," said Myan indifferently.

Luan stared at him and smacked his arm. He smiled back at her and she couldn't help but to return it with a smile of her own. "Myan, that was a terrible joke."

"Who was joking?" Myan countered, and the couple chuckled together.

Kori's hands clenched above the table. She knew she hadn't been the friendliest person these past few weeks, but she had her reasons. "This isn't funny."

"Well how else are we supposed to see it, dear," inquired Luan. "You've been giving everyone this diva attitude since you've returned home. You may have been a big time model over the summer, but you're back in Jump City now. That attitude needs to be checked at the door."

Kori's eyes widened in shock before her face turned serious. "Do _not _talk to me about my modeling! You have no idea what it was like, or how stressful-"

"You're right, we don't have a clue what it was like because you refuse to talk about it," Luan retorted. "So why don't you enlighten us."

For a moment Kori stood stuck, her whole body frozen as she averted her eyes. She had to divert their attention before they dug too deep. Looking up, she did just that.

"... The reason why I'm angry today has nothing to do with my modeling. I just... I don't want to be alone right now, and I'm mad because neither of you seem to realize that."

Myan and Luan glanced at each other before looking back at Kori. Myan was the one to speak. "We sympathize with you, Kori, but it can't be helped. The company needs me now more than you do."

She admitted how she felt to him and it was like he was taking everything she said and tearing it into little pieces before her very eyes and throwing it back in her face. Her eyes rimmed with tears at her father's inablility to put her first and she looked away so Myan and Luan wouldn't see, unfortunately for her they caught on to her actions right away.

"You know, we don't have to be on the plane until the evening time. That gives us more than enough hours to spend together as family," Luan pointed out. "We can do whatever you like, Kori."

Myan nodded. "Yes. And we'll even let you decided which restaurant we'll go to for dinner."

Kori shook her head. "I don't need your pity..."

Luan was quick to respond, hoping to reasure her. "That's not what this is-"

"Then stay here!" she pleaded, finally looking at them. "Let someone else fill in for you."

Myan sighed. "Kori, that's not an option."

Kori's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Not an option? You run the whole damn company!"

"Exactly my point. It's _my _responsability. I can't just pass it along to someone else!"

"Can't or won't?" Kori retorted, challenging him as she stood up. "It's always about your precious company. You always put it first!"

"It's because of this company that you're able to live comfortably!" Myan snapped, rising to his feet. "It's the reason why I was able to go out and get you such a nice car!"

"I didn't ask for a fucking car! I asked for you and mom to stay here with me!"

"Why you ungrateful little-" Myan began as he grabbed Kori roughly by her arm.

"MYAN!" Laun shouted, hastily rising to her feet.

For a moment in the Anders house time seemed frozen. It was as if Luan's cry of warning had triggered a button for everyone to stop and realize what they were doing. Myan took this moment to realize the position he was in; the position Kori was in and he hastily let her go, the shock and distain of his action evident on his face. Had Luan not stopped him...

"Kori, I am-" he began but was cut short when Kori moved away from him, her eyes narrowed.

"Forget it. If you two want to go, then go. See if I care," she announced as she turned to leave.

"Kori, wait," Luan pleaded.

She paused but didn't turn around. "You know what... I think I'll take my new car out for a spin. Have fun on your business trip."

"Kori," Luan called out desperately as her daughter exited the kitchen. "Kori!"

Luan's calls fell upon death ears as Kori walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind herself.

TT

Joey smiled proudly as he watched Alain enthusiastically play a new demo for an upcoming game in the department store they were browsing in. The guys night out he had planned turned out to be a huge success. Alain was getting more cheerful by the day. The facade he had put was torn down, and replacing it was a brand new attitude that allowed him to be more cheerful. Of course he wasn't over Toni yet, but as least he was heading in the right direction now.

"Joey, you so gotta try this," Alain said as he left the demo and crossed over to Joey. "Mega Monkeys vs Space Cow Alien Invaders is the best!"

"Maybe next time," Joey said as he put an arm around Alain's shoulder and steered him away. "We need to rack up on candy before the movie starts."

"Can't we just get candy from the concession stand?"

"And pay six dollars for a bag of Skittles when we can get it here for half the price? Hell no. It's enough I have to butter my own damn popcorn."

Alain nodded in understanding as they reached the candy aisle. "The movie theater system is flawed."

"_Very _flawed. Okay, so we're getting Skittles, Starbursts, Sour Patches, and... what else?" Joey asked, looking at Alain and dumping the bags of candy in his hands.

"Swedish Fish."

Joey raised a brow.

"Hey, it's not real fish. Add some chocolate in there, too."

"Which kind?" Joey inquired, scanning over the large selection.

"Hmm... 3 Musketeers."

"Fine," Joey responded by grabbing the bag of chocolate and tossing it upon the small pile that had gathered in Alain's arms. "But if that shit floats up to the ceiling I'm not getting it down."

Alain laughed and the exited the aisle. As they were coming out, Alain bumped into someone who was passing through, causing his items, as well as the other person's selction, to fall to the floor. The person, who was a teenage girl, swore.

Immediately Alain bent down to gather her things first. "I am _so _sorry-"

She bent down as well and reached for an item that was rolling away. "So am I-" she began before pausing, her eyes settling on his face and a small gasp escaped her lips. "Alain."

He paused, and very slowly he raised his gaze to meet hers. "Toni."

Joey's eyes widened before he jumped into action, nervous laughter escaping his lips as he hastily picked up Toni's things. He removed whatever Alain had in his hand belonging to Toni and gave it her. "There we go. All set. It was nice seeing you, Toni."

She looked at Joey, perplexed, and rose to her feet. "Um... it was nice seeing you guys, too. Later."

Joey ran a hand over his face, sighing in relief as she walked away.

His relief was short lived.

Alain had already gathered his things from the spill, but one unclaimed item still resided on the floor. Figuring it must have been Toni's, he picked it up and called out to her. "Hey, Toni, you forgot your-," he paused to read the name on the box, his eyes widening and his jaw going slack. "... condoms."

Joey looked down and pinced the bridge of his nose, mumbling under his breath. "Crap...

Toni stiffened and turned to look at Alain witha guilty and shameful expression, Alain's own countenance taking on a saddened look as they locked eyes. Listlessly, he walked over to her and put the box on top of the small pile she had in her hands. He then turned away from her so he could rejoin Joey's side.

Toni bit her lip, feeling as if she owed him an explanation as she took a step forward. "Alain-"

"There you are," Isaiah interrupted, stepping in and placing a kiss on Toni's cheek. "Got the basket. Told you we should have picked one up when we came in." He lifted an eyebrow at her silence, waving a hand in front of her face. "What's wrong?"

Turning around to see what if was his girlfriend was looking at, he saw Joey and Alain. A frown came to his lips and he possessively put an arm around Toni's waist.

"'Sup," he said casually, nodding in their direction. He looked down at Toni. "C'mon, Toni, before I get framed for shoplifting again."

"Isaiah," she scolded lightly.

He chuckled and kissed her again on the cheek. "Besides, we got more _important _things to do than hang around here all day."

Toni averted her eyes and allowed Isaiah to lead her away. Once they were gone, Joey turned to Alain, hoping he could brush the incident under the mat. "Can you believe that guy," he said with a roll of his eyes. "What a douche. Toni made a huge mistake picking a guy like that."

Alain looked away, his lips pursed.

Joey slapped his arm playfully. "Hey, come on. We got a movie to catch."

"Actually... I'm going to go wait around outside for a bit," Alain said as he passed their things over to Joey. "You don't mind waiting on line, do you?"

Joey frowned. "... I don't mind."

Alain patted his shoulder and squeezed. "Thanks."

Turning away, Alain left Joey alone and disappeared behind the corner. Watching him go caused Joey to sigh heavily. All the hard work he had done, all the hard work Alain had done, gone in the blink of an eye. Feeling gloomy, Joey made his way towards the cash registers, passing by the make-up aisle along the way. Two twin girls were there, the only difference between them besides their clothing being the lengths of their hair. They hovered over the nail polish, bickering with each other.

"I can't believe Shavvon didn't invite us to her party," said the one with short dark hair. She wore a long sleeve black shirt, red belt, and a blue mini skirt. "That bitch. When I see her in school on Monday she's gonna get an ear full."

"That's probably why we weren't invited," pointed out the one with long hair. She wore a scope neck long sleeved black shirt, a grey plaid skirt over black leggings, and a white hoodie tied around her waist. "You're always picking on her. It's your fault we have nothing to do today."

The short haired twin crossed her arms and scowled. "Whatever."

Joey stopped in his tracks to look at them. Slowly, a Grinch like grin came to his face. He had a plan.

Putting the candy in his hands in some random cart, he crossed over to the girls. "Hello ladies."

They looked at him curiously.

He offered them a friendly smile. "So, I can't help but over hear you don't have any plans for today..."

TT

Kori had retreated to her favorite pizzeria and sat down in one of the red booths alone. A slice of extra cheese with pepporoni and mustard sat in front of her, and although orginally she came in hungry, her appetite seemed to have faded when she sat down. In fact, she was feeling a little bit nausea now. Resigned not to eat, Kori left her booth and brought her pizza with her. She tossed it into the trash and was heading for the door when it suddenly opened. In came a stroller, and the one pushing it was Jade.

The two girls spotted each other immediately.

"Kori," Jade greeted happily.

"Jade," Kori went to give her a bone crushing hug. "How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm good. Enjoying all the responsabilities that come with being a full time mom." Jade replied, taking a moment to look down at Lian affectionately before averting her eyes back to Kori. "How about you? How'd the whole modeling thing go?"

"It was... nothing special," Kori said, looking away. She forced a smile and looked back at Jade. "So, where's Roy?"

"At home. He was trying to get his homework done but couldn't because Lian was being so fussy, so I decided to take her out for some fresh air."

"And some pizza?" Kori joked with a giggle.

"For me anyways. And I do plan on bringing Roy a slice before I go back home," she smiled at Kori. "So are you busy now? It would be great to have some company that can actually talk."

Kori beamed. "I would like that."

The two girls grabbed a booth and chatted as Lian slept in her stroller.

Kori's eyes couldn't help but drift towards the little girl and she smiled. "She's so precious."

"Thanks. But you should see her when she first wakes up. I'm sure you'd have a different assessment then."

Kori giggled and looked at Lian some more. The more she gazed at the child, the more her emotions began to stir up and the smile soon faded from her lips. She turned back to Jade. "Jade... what's it like... being pregnant?"

Jade put down her sode and lifted a brow. "Why do you want to know?"

Kori fiddled her fingers, not meeting Jade's eyes. "I was just wondering... is it hard?"

"Well... Yeah, it was hard. There was morning sickness, and I just kept getting fatter and fatter," she laughed before turning serious. "But the hardest thing was being responsible for this child growing inside of me. It changed my whole life."

"Knowing how hard it was going to be... if you could go back and not be pregnant, would you?"

Jade smiled. "Honestly... I wouldn't. It was hard, but it was worth it. Lian was created out of love. Everytime I look at her I think about how much love Roy and I have together."

Kori looked away again, a frown coming to her face as her nausea returned.

Jade reached out to her and took her hand. "Hey... are you alright? You look a little sick."

Kori looked at her, the faintest of smiles on her face. "I'm fine. I think it's just something I ate earlier catching up to me."

"You have to stop putting mustard on everything," Jade playfully scolded.

"Yeah," Kori replied distractedly as she rubbed her stomach. "That must be it..."

TT

Joey and Alain sat across from Victoria and Valerie. Not much coercion was needed by Joey to get the twin girls to agree to hang out with him and Alain, and the four of them had soon found themselves enjoying burgers and fries at a fast food place. While they ate, they also tried to get to know each other better. Joey and Alain had learned that Victoria, the twin with the long hair, was a typical girly girl and shy. Valerie was more out going and a bit of a tomboy. Victoria was more comfortable reading books whereas Valerie loved to play sports. Victoria was patient and friendly, while Valerie came off snarky and rude.

"So what are you guys into?" Victoria inquired, leaning forward on her elbows with her chin in her hands, a bright smile on her face.

"I dabble in guitar," Joey answered nonchatantly before turning towards Alain and patting him on the back. "But this guy here, he's awesome. He's the best swimmer at our high school."

The girls looked at each other before gazing back at the boys.

"What kind of music do you play?" Valerie asked Joey.

He shrugged. "Stuff...," he smiled. "Hey, ask Alain how many trophies he's won."

The girls looked at each other again, then looked back at the boys. "We have to go to the bathroom," they said in union, standing up and walking in the direction of the restroom.

Once they were gone, Joey turned to Alain with a broad grin on his face. "So how cool is this, huh? Twins! And there's not even an ugly one."

Alain sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I know what you're doing, Joey."

"I'm not doing anything. Now, which twin do you want? You and Victoria have similar personalities, but opposites attract so maybe Valerie would be good."

"Joey," Alain said softly, but sternly, and the blonde ceased his chatter. "I know you're just trying to cheer me up, and I appreciate everything you're doing, but _this_... This isn't going to work."

Joey sighed and slumped back in his chair. "... What are we going to do about the girls?"

"We're going to thank them for their time and apologize for ending the date short."

Joey looked away. "Yeah... or we could just hide in the bathroom until they go away."

Alain looked appalled. "We can't do that. They're nice girls."

Joey waved his hand dismissively. "They ain't that nice."

"Joey-"

Joey stood up and headed for the men's restroom which was next to the ladies room. "Fine. _You _can tell them that."

"But... but... you're the reason they came here," Alain said as he stood up to follow him. "You should be the one to-"

Joey clapped his hand over Alain's mouth once they were in front of the restroom, his eyes narrowing as the voices of Valerie and Victoria drifted through the door.

"So what do you think of them?"

"They're both really cute."

"Yeah, but that's the only thing that Alain guy has going for him."

"Valerie-"

"Admit it! It's true. He's nothing but a pretty face."

"What about the swimming he does?"

"Pfft, big deal. He can paddle like a doggy, what an epic achievement."

A giggle. "Yeah, you're right. You know, he's not even all that cute. The long hair is not working for me."

"Neither is the shy guy routine. Guy seriously needs to grow a pair. Now that Joey, mmm, I'm totally into him."

"He's so cool and suave..."

"We should try and see if we can get him to ditch his friend. You in?"

"Let's."

Joey looked back at Alain and was upset to see the look of sadness that came to his face. "Tol you they weren't so nice."

It was at this moment the ladies room door opened and the twins stepped out. They looked startled to see both Alain and Joey there.

Valerie tried her best to play it off. "Guys, I thought you were waiting at the table for us."

"Oh, save it toots," Joey snapped, glaring at both girls. "We heard what you said."

Victoria intervened. "We were just joking."

"Didn't sound like it to me. You know, you two don't deserve a guy like him," Joey stated, pointing his thumb at Alain. "He's a great guy and deserves to be treated like one." He turned towards Alain, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, Alain, let's go."

They had only walked a few steps before Joey turned around and looked at the girls.

"And another thing; your friend was right not to invite the both of you. You're both stuck up bitches."

The girls looked at him with wide eyes and slacked mouths, appalled as Joey and Alain took their leave.

TT

Kori arrived home late in the evening. After shutting the door it did not take her long to realize that her parents luggage was gone. She looked around, getting a feel at how empty and cold her house really was but refusing to come to terms with it as she ran into the living room and kitchen, calling for her parents. She went up a few steps on the stairs, hoping for a response and was dismayed when there was none.

Kori sat on the stairs, her eyes wide.

They were gone. Her parents... Ryan... They were gone and she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, a chance to apologize for how rotten she had been acting and how terrible she behaved this morning... And it was all her fault. She had let her anger for something that wasn't even their fault change her, and the result was this; this guilty and regretful feeling.

It was ugly and suffocating and she hated it. She hated herself for allowing it. Most of all she hated the loneliness that surrounded her. With her face buried in her hands, Kori sat on the stairs and wept.

It was a terrible thing to be all alone.

TT

It was evening, and Alain waited outside in the parking let of a convience store. Eventually, Joey came out of the store and joined him, offering him an ice cream sandwich as he sat down besides him. Alain took it gratefully and murmured his thanks. For awhile they remained this way; silent. It wasn't until Joey had finished his snack that he decided to speak.

"You shouldn't feel so bad. Those girls were stupid," he nudged him. "Some people just can't recongnize a good thing in front of them."

Alain sighed heavily, looking down at his shoes and he crumpled his wrapper. "I think those girls were right... There's nothing special about me. I'm a loser."

Joey turned his head to look at him. "You're not a loser."

"Yes I am... That's why Toni wanted to be with Isaiah instead of me," he replied as he raised his head to look at his friend. "I'm not like you, Joey. I'm not fun and exciting. I'm a pushoever. And girls don't like that." He turned his head away. "Let's face it, no one will ever wnat to be with me."

"That's not true. None of it is. Sure you're a little bit more reserved than most, but that's not bad. It's better than jumping off the walls 24/7."

Alain shook his head. "Thanks, but you don't have to say that. Besides, I'm starting to think that I deserve this. I should have tended to Toni's needs more. She always held back because I wasn't ready. She's lucky to have Isaiah. He can do what I couldn't."

"You don't deserve to be unhappy. You're a good person. And one day you're going to find someone who adores you because of your patience."

"I don't think so. I can't imagine anyone liking me as I am now," he said, looking to Joey. "I'm the worse-"

Joey grabbed Alain's face and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Alain's eyes widened in shock as Joey held onto his face, making the moment last for as long as he could and causing Alain's mind to turn into a blank. Eventually, Joey pulled away from the kiss, his eyes opening to take in the sight of Alain's flushed face.

Alain, who had frozen up during the kiss, started to regain control of his body. He blinked several times as he tried to decode Joey's blank expression. "Uh..."

Before Alain could even think to say another word, Joey stood up and ran away from him. Alain was left feeling baffled as he questioned what just happened.

TT

As the night sky covered Jump City, so did a heavy rain that Kori watch from her window. She jumped in fright as the thunder crackled in the sky and removed herself from her window and opted to go to bed. However, before she could do that she needed to use the bathroom.

Kori walked across the hall and into the bathroom. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror; moving her hair this way and that, fixing something that did not need fixing, before she opened the mirror cabinet. She grabbed the floss and shut the cabinet, the mirror reflecting back at her. She saw herself in the mirror... and behind her there was a man. A man with dark hair, green eyes, and tan skin...

The thunder roared once more, but this time it wasn't the reason why Kori jumped. She jumped because she could have sworn there was someone standing behind her, only when she turned around there wasn't. Frightened and confused, Kori left the bathroom and returned to her bedroom. She lingered at the door, her eyes focused on the bed as she recalled the last time she was stuck in a storm. It was during the summer, and it was her last day of modeling...

The thunder boomed, and joining it this time was a flash of lightning that cast shadows upon the room and played tricks with Kori's eyes, causing her to see a person who wasn't there. Her eyes widened as the person from the mirror watched her, and then with a flash of lightning he was gone, but not for long. The lightning flashed again, brining the figure back, only this time he was closer. _Closer... Closer to her..._

Kori shut her eyes, her hands gripping at her head as she shook it. "Get away from me! Get away!"

She bolted out her room and for the stairs, her hand holding onto the railing tightly as she stumbled down a few steps before regaining her footing. She landed in the foyer, her hand wrapping around the knob of the front door. She had to run, had to escape. There was no looking back. If she did her demons would catch up to her. She couldn't let that happen.

Flinging the door open, Kori was fully prepared to run out into the rain, but upon opening the door she discovered someone was waiting for her. Someone she hadn't seen or heard from in a long time. Someone with jet black hair, a boy. She froze, her eyes widening as she drunk in the sight of him, and he smirked at her.

"Hey, cutie. Long time no see."

The fear washed away from her body and suddenly Kori felt breathless. "... Xavier..."

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO New york Mike, anon, Goldenheart11, Agent of the Divine One, clarkLover1, chipmunkswillrule, Sweet Heart Angel, Daniella TT, cookiesruletheworld, DoubleCresentMoon, Pineapple girl 1997, BerryDrops, Elle Wednesday, AND Magic Kiwi FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I HOPED EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**I'm so excited! Xavier is back! Whoever else is excited about his return give me a high five!**

**So, during the whole break where I was off from school I didn't get sick. Now that I start school, guess what; I'm sick. That got me so angry! I was writing this chapter so slowly because I couldn't focus. I'm going off to bed after this. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: KORI WAS LEFT ALONE BY THOSE SHE HOLDS DEAR, BUT SOMEONE SHE CARES FOR HAS RETURNED. XAVIER IS BACK. WILL HE BE THE CURE TO KORI'S LONELINESS?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	7. You got it all

...Flinging the door open, Kori was fully prepared to run out into the rain, but upon opening the door she discovered someone was waiting for her. Someone she hadn't seen or heard from in a long time. Someone with jet black hair, a boy. She froze, her eyes widening as she drunk in the sight of him, and he smirked at her.

"Hey, cutie. Long time no see."

The fear washed away from her body and suddenly Kori felt breathless. "... Xavier..."

Xavier smiled at her, using his free hand that wasn't holding his black umbrella to do a two finger salute.

There was a moment of silence that passed between them as Kori tried to overcome her disbelief. It had been so long, _so _very long, since she had last seen Xavier, since she had last heard his voice, and now suddenly he was here. Right in front of her, a smile on his face, looking exactly the same as she remembered him. Suddenly, some light had poured through the dark clouds that had covered her heart and she didn't feel completely alone.

Kori sniffled as her eyes filled with tears. "Xavier... _Xavier!" _she launched herself into his arms, causing him to stumble backwards and drop his umbrella which got carted off by the wind. As the rain dropped down upon them Kori hugged Xavier tighter, an embrace he affectionately returned, his smile broading. "I can't believe you're actually here... I've missed you so much."

He rested his cheek on top of her head. "I've missed you, too."

TT

Xavier stepped out of the bathroom, now dressed in sweatpants and a white tank top, having retrieved the spare clothes from his car before entering the house. As he stepped into the hall he met with Kori who had also changed into something dry. She scrubbed her head with a purple towel and held an extra one out to him, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry for getting you wet... and for making you drop your umbrella. I can replace that, I promise."

He shrugged indifferently, taking the towel from her. "Eh, it's cool," he pushed her damp bangs to the side and smiled. "Best hug of my life."

She beamed at him and playfully ruffled his hair with the towel in her hand. He moved backwards to escape her and playfully hit her with the towel, the two of them laughing.

As her laughter subsided, Kori eyed Xavier. After a pause, she spoke. "Hey... are you hungry?"

He titled his head and scratched the top of it. "Um... yeah, I guess so."

"Perfect," she announced with a smile as she took one of his hands and pulled him along to the stairs. "I have a fully stocked kitchen and no one to share it with."

They went down to the kitchen and browsed through the cabinets and refridgerator. Kori threw out the possibility of her whipping something up for the both of them, but Xavier was against that idea and playfully mocked her cooking skills. She huffed and crossed her arms, pretending to be upset and blamed the appliances that were to hard to master. Xavier then said he would cook them something, but Kori fervently denied his proposal. She didn't want a guest in her home to do the cooking. They had a moment of silence then, debating on what they should do. They had already agreed that ordering out was pointless, due to the weather it would take longer for the delivery man to arrive and thus the food would be cold. That's when the perfect idea hit them. They could make their own sundaes.

And that's what they did. Each had their own personalized dessert and were enjoying it merrily as they sat at the kitchen table.

"So," Xavier began as he filled his spoon. "At what time should I run for the hills?"

Kori was unsuccessfully trying to add more whip cream to the top of her sundae. "What do you mean?"

He took the can from her and put more whip cream on her ice cream with ease. "If I recall correctly, your father isn't my biggest fan. Neither is Raven. I don't think it would be a bright idea if they came home and found me here."

"Don't worry about it," Kori replied nonchalantly, taking some of the whip cream off with her finger and placing it on his nose. She giggled.

He plucked a napkin off the table and cleaned his face. "Not funny, cutie... And I think I should worry about it. It's my first day back in town, I don't want any trouble. Not yet anyway."

She gave him a scolding look for his comment and he held up his hands innocently.

Kori sighed as she swatted the cherry in her bowl side to side with her spoon. "You don't have to worry about them... because they aren't here, and they're not coming back."

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked, putting his spoon down.

Kori did the same and pushed her bowl to the side. "I mean... they're gone. Raven moved out to be with her mom, and my parents are on a business trip and took my little brother with them. They won't be back for months," she looked down at her hands as she fiddled her fingers. "... I'm all alone."

"Not anymore," he said as he took one of her hands and gave it a squeeze, contact Kori was extremely grateful for. Her downtrodden countenance softened a bit and the smallest of smiles came to her face as she looked up to lock eyes with Xavier.

Wanting to move past the sullen turn of their conversation, Kori decided to switch it up. "So... um... Where are you staying?"

Now it was Xavier's turn to look away. "I was planning on crashing at a motel until I could find a more concrete place."

Kori was appalled at the idea. "Absolutely not! I forbid it."

Xavier couldn't help but to chuckle at her new attitude. She sounded like a parent. "Well it's either that or my car, and only one of them comes with a bathroom; so I think I'll go for the one with the bathroom."

Kori crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, her green eyes narrowed and a frown on her face. The idea of Xavier staying at a motel was absurd. It was his first day back in Jump City, he deserved better. He deserved a clean place to sleep that wouldn't charge him by the hour... That's when an idea came to her and she smiled.

"What if you were to stay here for tonight?"

Her question caught Xavier by surprise and the contents of his spoon fell back into the bowl. "Spend the night here? With you?"

"Yes," she clapped her hands, already excited. "It's perfect. You won't have to go out driving around in the rain, I have plenty of space, and I won't charge you."

Who could fight logic like that?

It didn't take Xavier long to give her his answer. "Hell, I'm in. One night won't hurt."

"Terrific. I'll set up Komi's old room when we're finished," Kori said, holding out her spoon to Xavier. He smirked and tapped his spoon against her's, and she smiled brightly before digging back into her sundae.

TT

The next morning brought rays of sunshine to Jump City, drying the rain from the night before. Xavier descended the stairs, yawning, and headed for the kitchen. Kori was there, humming as she switched the calender to the month of October.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked when she noticed Xavier leaning against the wall, staring at her.

He nodded. "Best sleep I've had in a long time."

She smiled and crossed over to the refridgerator. "I'm glad," she pulled out some milk to go with the cereal she had waiting for her at the table. "Feel free to help yourself to whatever you want. I would offer to make you something, but your comment from last night makes me feel like you'll just say no."

"Thanks, cutie," he said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down. She thanked him and took a seat. "But I was actually thinking of taking off now."

She looked at him with a terrified expression, her spoon dropping from her hand. "What? Why?"

He picked up the utensil from the floor and brought it over to the sink to wash it. "Look, I dropped in unexpectedly. I didn't even know if you would be home or not," he turned back and walked over to her, putting the clean spoon on the table. "The point is; I don't expect you to stop what you're doing to make room for me. I'm sure you got things to do, people to see. I don't want to interfer with your schedule."

"But you're not interferring," she said, holding onto both of his hands and looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I want you here. Xavier, you have no idea how lonely I've been feeling lately. Then you show up and all of that changed. Please stay. Spend the day with me."

"Cutie-"

Her eyes widened at the sudden realization of what she was requesting. Xavier had just arrived to town; he probably had a lot of things that needed to be put into order. She had no right to request this of him. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have...," she lowered her head, feeling shameful. "It wasn't fair."

He put a finger under her chin and titled her head up so they could face each other. Kori was surprised to see a smile on his face. "If you hadn't interrupted me, you would have known I was planning on saying yes."

She looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

He nodded. "I would love to spend the day with you."

She squealed and jumped up from the chair so she could wrap him into a bone crushing hug.

TT

Kori wiped her eyes with a tissue as the credits to _My Best Friend's Wedding _began to roll. Sitting besides her was Xavier who had his head resting against the sofa, dazed and with half-lidded eyes. The two had gone to the living room and flipped a coin to decide who would pick the movie they would watch, and Kori won the toss. She decided on _My Best Friend's Wedding, _a favorite of her's, before helping Xavier move the coffee table to the side. They put a blanket on the floor and had grabbed a few snacks from the kitchen before settling down and watching the movie.

"That was beautiful," Kori murmured as she tried to contain her emotion brought on from the movie's end.

"That was _boring_," Xavier responded, rolling his head to the side so he could look at her.

She gasped, deeply offended that he could say such a thing. "It is _not!"_

He looked unconvinced.

She turned to him, leaning forward. "Don't you feel bad for Julianne? She tried her hardest and her feelings weren't returned."

Xavier paused and pondered this. "I guess... but only because I can relate to her."

Kori was dipping a potato chip in a bowl of mustard. "What do you mean?"

"Well... Julianne, Michael, and Kimberly... They're like us, aren't they? Like you, me, and Dick."

Kori froze up a little as she silently munched on her chip. Xavier didn't notice this and continued.

"It sounds crazy but I'm similar to Julianne, and you're Michael, and Dick's Kimberly. Your feelings for Dick won't ever change, leaving me with an unrequited love," he leaned his head back and chuckled. "Oh man... Does this mean I'm going to steal a truck on your wedding day?"

Kori looked away uncomfortably. "There's not going to be a wedding day."

"Never pegged you as the type to elope, cutie," he sat up straight and looked at her curiously when she didn't reply. "What's wrong?"

She pulled at a loose string on the blanket they were sitting on. "Dick went away for boarding school."

"Oh," Xavier looked away and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"He broke up with me," Kori confessed. "... In an email."

Xavier looked back at her, his eyes wide.

"I got the email on the day Raven moved out. The same day my parents told me they were leaving," Kori continued and shook her head, a tear escaping her that she hurriedly brushed away. "My whole world is one big mess..."

"Hey, come here," Xavier commanded gently, pulling her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and he stroked her hair. "It's alright."

"No... No, it's not. I can't be alone, I just can't..."

"You're not," he assured her before kissing the top of her head. "I'm here now. You're not alone."

She clutched the front of his shirt, her tears subsiding. "Promise me... Promise me that you'll stay."

"I promise."

"No, you don't get it," she pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I want you to stay here with me. Move in."

For a moment he was speechless, the shock evident on his face.

"I know it sounds crazy at first, but when you think about it, it makes perfect sense. You don't have a permanent place to stay and my house has more than enough space," she clasped her hands over her chest. "Xavier, please say yes."

He ran a hand through his hair and regarded her carefully. "Kori, you're not thinking straight. I mean, what's everyone going to think when they find out I'm living with you?"

She bit her lip, looking down, but only for a moment. She looked at him, a glint in her eyes. "We don't have to tell anyone. It will be our secret."

"Kori...," he rubbed a hand across his face, exasperated.

"Xavier, _please_... I need you," she confessed, sullen. "If I stay in this house all by myself I'll go insane."

"... You really want me to stay here with you?"

She nodded.

He sighed, then nodded. He couldn't deny Kori, especially not when she needed him the most. "Alright. I'm in."

She clapped. "Yay!" she hugged him tightly before pulling away to smile at him. "I promise you won't regret it."

"Anything for you, cutie."

"Hmm," her smile changed into a mischievous grin. "Does that mean I pick the next movie?"

He laughed. "Not a chance. One chick flick a day is enough for me."

TT

Xavier was chopping up a green pepper when Kori came into the kitchen. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek before moving back.

"What was that for?" Xavier asked, grinning.

"No reason. I'm just glad that you're staying," she hopped on top of the counter not occupied by his cutting board and poked him in the arm, grinning playfully. "_Roomie."_

"That has a nice ring to it."

"I agree," she glanced down at the onion he had moved onto cutting. "Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"I'm positive. Besides, I want to make dinner for you."

"Well if I forget to say so later, I really enjoyed dinner tonight."

He paused to glance at her, the urge to touch and kiss her overwhelming him but he restrained himself. Turning back to the cutting board he resumed his work.

Kori titled her head at him, perplexed at how odd he looked just a second a ago. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, the knife making loud noises as it repeatedly hit the cutting board. "... It's nothing."

"It's obviously something," she said as she seized his hand, putting an end to his motion and putting his ferocious chopping on pause. "Tell me."

He sighed heavily, his free hand coming to rub his face. "It's just... I'm suddenly aware this is going to be more difficult than I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _this,_" he explained, gesturing to the both of them. "You. Me. _Us_ living together. I realize there are certain boundaries between us... but dammit, cutie, you make it difficult."

Her hands retreated to her lap and she remained silent.

"You know I'm in love with you, right?" Xavier asked, glancing at her.

Kori looked away and pulled at her extra large pajama shirt, a gift from Vic. "... Yes."

"And how do you feel about me?"

She bit her lip, her hair shielding her face like a curtain. "I... love you... but-"

"You're not _in _love with me," Xavier finished, turning so he could resume his preparations for dinner.

Kori glanced at him nervously. "Are you angry with me?"

"No. I understand that you're still in love with Dick and because of that there's a line drawn in the sand that I can't cross."

She suddenly felt extremely guilty and looked saddened because of it.

Xavier saw this and nudged her with his elbow. "But that doesn't mean I won't try and charm you. I'll cook for you everyday if it makes you love me."

She caught on to his playful tone and smiled slightly, looking up.

"I have moves you can't resist," he joked. "And just you wait, I'm going to get an apron that says 'Kiss The Chef'."

She giggled.

"Heart shaped pancakes for breakfast and candle lit dinners for two. You'll never want to get rid of me."

She smiled and played along. "I'll pay more attention to the food than you."

"Nonsense. I'm not going to spoil my do-ever."

"Do-over?" she inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah," he said as he moved on to prepare the chicken, his back to her. "Last time Dick got his claws into you, but not this time. It's my second chance to impress you."

"Your do-over," Kori clarified, looking away in thought.

Xavier didn't sense the distraction in her tone. "Yup."

"So this do-over... anyone could do it, right? For any situation?"

Xavier shrugged, not at all curious about her questions. " of people do it. It's like retaking an exam. If the first time sucked the second time can erase all that.

"Like starting fresh," Kori murmured, hope rising in her chest and her eyes brightened at the idea. "... A clean slate."

"Mmhmm," Xavier responded as he looked through the counter cabinets. "Hey, cutie, mind helping me find a frying pan?"

She snapped back into attention, her thoughts escaping her for the moment and she hopped off of the counter to help Xavier.

TT

Kori sat in the living room with her legs tucked under her, her eyes constantly turning back to gaze in the direction of the kitchen. Xavier was in there. He was washing the dishes after they had both had their fill of dinner. Dinner had been delicious, but the conversation was dull due to Kori's lack of interest. She tried to pay attention, she really did, but her thoughts were fixated on the topic they discussed earlier.

The more and more she thought about the do-over the more and more appealing the idea became to her. It could be the answer to all her problems; the cure to erasing the horrid memory that plagued her thoughts and dreams, a way to delete the face that chased her during yesterday's storm and a chance to replace it with a kind countenance. If she were to go through with this do-over the black veil that had been cast over her could be lifted and she could being to move on. She could become her old self; regain that cheerfulness that had been forcibly taken from her.

The do-over would bring forth many benefits, there was no doubt in Kori's mind about that. The real question would be how to initate it. She would require help and her first choice for a partner was no longer with her... That left Xavier. He was a splendid candiate. Gentle. He was the only other person Kori could trust with a task like this... but how could she request such a thing. It was asking for too much, especially since she knew his feelings. To recruit him would mean confusion on his end. And wrath would possibly follow...

Kori bit her lip and looked away from the kitchen, only to look back a few seconds later. Perhaps he would be okay with it. Perhaps he would understand. After all, she needed this. If he was to give it to her he would be helping her. Xavier wouldn't mind coming to her rescue... Right?

Of course he wouldn't.

Kori stook up, resolved, with a look of determination in her eyes as she moved forward towards the kitchen.

TT

Xavier was wiping the dishes with a dish towel so he could return them to the cabinet. He was drying off a plate when he heard Kori's voice.

"Xavier."

His back was to her as he placed the plate inside the cabinet and went on to dry a glass. "Yeah, cutie?"

"Could you turn around, please?"

He did as he was asked after placing the glass in the cabinet. As he turned around he meant to ask Kori "What's up?" but the words died on his tongue as he faced Kori, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of her.

Her over sized pajama shirt was in her hand, leaving her in a lace hiphugger pantie and matching lace bra. Her green eyes locked on his red ones with no traces of embarrassment or shame in them. She dropped the shirt on the floor and took a small step forward.

Xavier turned around and gripped the ledge of the counter, blushing feverently. "_Jesus-_Kori," he snapped, his tone cracking due to her lack of apparel. "What are you _doing? _Put your shirt back on!"

"No."

He lifted his head, surprised, but didn't turn around. "No? Cutie, if you don't-"

"If I don't... what?" she challenged, taking another step forward. "You'll lavish me with affection you believe to be unwanted?"

Xavier bit his cheek, trying to figure out her game. What was with her sudden exposure? Was she testing him? Trying to see if he could control his hormones? He pondered this before moving on to debate if this was all some sort of ruse.

"Your feelings for me are not unwanted."

Xavier stiffened when he felt Kori's arms wrap around him and felt her body lean into his back. A breath escaped him and he clutched the ledge of the counter harder. He needed to hold onto something solid to prevent himself from touching her.

"Xavier, I want you," she said as her hands fanned out over his chest. "Don't you want me as well?"

"You know I do, but you're going through a lot with the breakup and your parents... I don't want to take advantage of you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I did that."

"It's okay," she told him, her voice soothing and he relaxed against her. "You wouldn't be taking advantage. I want this more than anything."

"And... what exactly is it that you want?"

There was a pause before she answered him.

"Take me to bed. Make me yours."

After hearing her words Xavier turned around to face her. "Kori, are you sure?"

She nodded without hesitation, then Xavier scooped her up bridal style and headed for the stairs.

TT

They went to Kori's bedroom. Once inside Xavier carried her towards the bed and gently laid her down before moving on top of her, placing his hands on either side of her head to support his weight so he wouldn't crush her. He took a moment to analyze her; drinking in the sight of her red hair spread against the plush pillow, the bare skin of her shoulder due to the slipped strap of her bra, how rosy her cheeks had become. She was beautiful and he couldn't believe she was about to become his.

He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss but she turned her face away from him. Believing she was just being shy, he cupped her face in his hand to direct it back to him and he leaned down again.

Kori squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face in the opposite direction. "Don't!"

Xavier blinked in surprise and lifted himself up so he could look at her. "What's the matter? Did you change your mind?"

Every hormone in his body hoped she hadn't.

"I didn't...," she replied, opening her eyes but not looking at him. "I just... it's a bit much..."

He found that extremely odd, but then again Kori could be an oddball at times so he didn't question it. If kissing was taboo during intercourse for her then that was her choice and he would respect it.

"Okay...," he said eventually. "No kissing on the mouth. That's fine." He smirked a little before leaning down to kiss her collar bone. "But everywhere else is fair game."

Her breath hitched at his action and her hands clenched around the bed sheets. Xavier continued to move his lips upward, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck as he advanced to her earlobe where he nibbed; pausing to tell her something she couldn't comprehend due to her being distracted by the feel of his breath against her skin. Her eyes widened at this and she forgot that it was Xavier who was with her.

Kori shoved him away. _"NO!"_

Xavier nearly fell off the bed due to her sudden attack, but he caught his balance in time. "Kori-! What the hell?"

She gasped, mortified, and she tentatively extended a hand to him. "Xavier, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-"

He pushed her hand away, tart. "Didn't realize that you're clearly not ready for sex? Yeah, I got that."

She blinked, taken aback at his tone, before glaring at him. "It's not my fault. You were doing it wrong! I thought we were going to have sex. Why are you wasting time trying to kiss me and breathing in my ear?"

Now he was the one perplexed, but his confused expression was quickly smothered by a glare. "I'm trying to make love to you!"

"Why? Why can't you just get it over and done with?"

"You know what...," he began as he stood up from the bed. "I can't do this."

Before he could take a step forward, Kori grabbed his shirt and pulled him back onto the bed. He landed on his back, and when he attempted to sit up Kori sat on top of him.

"You can't leave," she insisted, her hands drifting to the rim of his shirt. "I need you."

He took hold of her wrists. "Are you insane? Stop already!"

"Why? I thought you wanted this, too," she responded desperately. "Think about it, Xavier. It makes perfect sense if we do this. It'll help us both."

"No it won't! I want to make love to you, Kori. I don't want a quickie," he declared, eyes narrowed. "And just what the hell has gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself."

Her shoulders slumped and she looked away bitterly.

"Is this about Dick? Do you want to have sex with me to get back at him for dumping you?"

She ripped her arms away from him, appalled that he would suggest such a thing, and moved away from him, sitting at the corner of the bed. "No."

"Were you going to fuck me while thinking about him? Is that it? Or are you trying to use me to forget about him?"

"This has nothing to do with Dick!" she shouted, turning around to glare at him.

"So then what is this? Explain to me why you're so eager to jump into bed. Clearly it isn't because you feel the same way about me the way I feel about you."

She hesitated and looked away. "Because..."

"Because?" Xavier moved around so he could stand in front of her. "Answer me."

She shut her eyes and shook her head, biting her lower lip.

"Dammit, Kori, answer me."

"..."

"Answer me!"

"Because you have to erase what he did!" she yelled, looking at him with eyes full of tears.

A moment of silence passed between them before Xavier kneeled down in front of her, his anger transforming into confusion. "Who is 'he'?"

Her voice was small and cracked as she answered him. "... Phey."

Xavier swallowed the lump in his throat and his hand sought out Kori's. He seized it. "What did Phey do to you?"

She was shaking now, and it took some time until she was able to speak clearly.

"... He raped me."

TT

Xavier sat on the floor, his leaning against Kori's bed as she rested her head in his lap. One of his hands brushed through her hair as he waited patiently for her to speak. Nearly an hour had passed, and for a moment he thought she was asleep, but this thought was soon dismissed by the sound of her small tentative voice.

"... It happened during my last night in New York. Phey invited me to his house to celebrate all the hard work I had done. There were other girls on the trip, too, but he didn't invite them. At the time I didn't even think it was weird. I was happy that this important person thought I was special and talented. He was always so nice to me. I considered him a friend. I didn't think... I should have noticed... Why didn't I-How could I have been so _stupid?"_

"You're not stupid, and there's no way you could have known," Xavier told her softly. "It's not your fault."

Kori sighed deeply. Xavier's words, although sweet, didn't resonate with her. She sighed again before continuing.

"Everything was normal. We were just talking... He kept expressing his interest in my future. He said he wanted to be apart of it, that he wanted to help me continue modeling. Then he brought out some wine...," she got this glazed look in her eyes. "... It was red. My parents love red wine so I'm familiar with the taste. When I told him that he insisted I have some... so I did."

Kori curled into the fetal position, covering her face with her hands and her breathing became unstable. She was taking quick, short breaths and Xavier rubbed her back, hoping to help calm her.

"It's okay. You can stop now. You don't have to say anything more."

She shook her head and waited until her breathing slowed down to continue. "I want to tell you... I just need a minute..."

"Do you need anything? A drink of water or-"

"Can you hold me?" she asked, removing her hands from her face. "Please?"

He nodded and she moved so she was sitting up and settled into his side, his arm wrapping around her. Her legs were hooked over his lap and her head resided under his chin. Xavier's free hand stroked her arm until she was ready to speak again.

"After I had some I got really sleepy. Everything got blurry so Phey told me to rest for awhile. When I closed my eyes I was on his couch, but when I woke up I was in his bed... and my clothes were gone... And there was this flashing light, like from a camera...," Kori's hands balled into fists and she scowled. A tear rolled down her cheek. "He was taking pictures of me. _Nude _pictures. When I realized I was furious. I started yelling at him and took the bed sheet to cover myself as I tried to find my clothes. He tried to calm me down, as if what he did wasn't wrong at all."

She shuddered, her eyes closing, and Xavier held her tighter.

"... I kept yelling at him, I even threatened him, and I kept trying to get to the door but he wouldn't let me pass... That's when he hit me... and he shove me onto the bed, taking the sheet from me," her tears wouldn't stop falling and she looked at Xavier with a pleading face. "Xavier, I did everything I could, I swear. I fought, I screamed... I begged... but he wouldn't stop... he wouldn't..."

He didn't know what to say, so he just continued to hold her as she sobbed into his chest. It took several minutes for her to stop, and another several minutes until she felt like she could continue.

"... When it was over he gave me back my clothes and called a cab so I could go back to the hotel. When I got there the other girls were still up, packing or just talking, I'm not sure... I think they said something to me, but I can't be sure of that either... I went to the bathroom and locked myself in there and got in the shower... I remember trying to clean myself, but no matter how hard I tried I felt... dirty... and disgusting," the glazed look returned to her eyes. "I cried the whole time while I was in the bathroom, and before I knew it I was back home in Jump City... I was so ashamed. I didn't tell anyone what had happened."

"I'm the only one who knows about this?" he inquired, and Kori nodded. "Well, that's a step in the right direction, isn't it? Confiding in others is the first step in the healing process, right?"

Mentally he cursed himself for his ramble, wishing he had something more productive to say, but he was clueless. He didn't know what he could say to make her feel better.

Kori sighed. "I can't heal from this, Xavier..."

"Don't say that. Of course you can. It'll take time but you can move past this."

"No, I can't," she replied, shaking her head, and she sighed again. A silence settled between them, her countenance a tormented one. "Xavier... I didn't get my period last month."

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO storyofmylifeman, Bookfanatic32897, BerryDrops, clarkLover1, Goldenheart11, Daniella TT, chipmunkswillrule, DoubleCresentMoon, PolarPurple, Magic Kiwi, Agent of the Divine One, Pineapple girl 1997, Elle Wednesday, TwinkleSterre, cookiesruletheworld, Sweet Heart Angel, AND Summer Frost 13 FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL REVIEWS! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO MAKE ME SMILE ^_^ AND I'M SO GLAD I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO LOG IN! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO UPDATE SINCE THREE IN THE MORNING. **

**ALSO I WOULD LIKED TO THANK Kryalla Orchid FOR HELPING ME WITH AN ISSUE CONCERNING THIS STORY. YOU REALLY HELPED ME A LOT, AND I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH. THANK YOU AGAIN! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER THE SONG **_**YOU GOT IT ALL**_**BY **_**THE JETS.**_

_Dear anon, _

_I would first like to start off my saying that __**no**__, it is not Joey and Kole. I know they were a couple in the comics, but they will not be a couple in this story. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, truly I am, but I'm taking Joey in a different direction. Which brings me to my second issue with you... _

_I am sorry if you feel a particular sexual preference is 'gross', and if anyone was uncomfortable about the Joey/Alain kiss I apologize. I have no problem with homosexuality, I have many good friends who are homosexuals and they are some of the greatest people I have ever met in my entire life. That is how I feel, but I realize others do not feel the same. I am not here to start a debate. I am here to right Fanfiction. _

_This story is rated T, therefore it is read at own risk. In addition to this, this is a HIGH SCHOOL FIC. Anything that happens in high school (whether it be homosexuality, different forms of abuse as seen in this chapter, or just the struggles of romance) is fair game and can, or will be featured. High school is a transition that can be defined many a ways. If you were to make a web of words for it __uncomfortable__ may be one of them. With that being said things in this story may make some of us feel umfortable, but that is the risk we take knowing that this is rated T and a high school fic. I am not going to warn of things that people may become uncomfortable with. You would not have that type of warning if you were to go pick up any regular book from, let's say, Barnes & Noble, so you will not get a warning here either. I will however say this; First Time is going to be more darker than the stories that came before it. The gang is in their senior year, they are maturing, and so are their issues. _

_I'm sorry if anything in this story makes anyone feel uncomfortable, but it will not change the nature or plot of my story. _

**NEXT CHAPTER: XAVIER IS HERE TO HOLD KORI'S HAND AS IT SPIRALS INTO CHANGES OUT OF HER CONTROL, BUT SOMETIMES CONTROL CAN BE TAMED. THE QUESTION IS WILL KORI WEILD THE POWER TO TAME IT?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	8. Count on me

The next morning, when Kori opened her eyes, she wondered if last night had been a dream. She thought it surely must have been and that her secret was still that, _her secret_, but when she sat up in bed and saw Xavier sitting at her vanity dresser she realized it wasn't her secret anymore. It was his as well.

Standing up, she walked over to him. Although his back was to her she could see his face in the mirror. She could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"You didn't sleep?" she inquired, already knowing the answer but feeling she should ask anyway. He shook his head. "Why not?"

He turned his head slightly so he could look at her with the corner of his eye. "Had a lot on my mind."

"Oh...," her eyes met the floor upon saying this and the guilt rised in her chest. This was one of the reasons she never confided in anyone. She didn't want others to shoulder her burden. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have dumped my problems onto you."

"Your problems are my problems," he declared, turning in the small pink cushioned chair to face her. He looked at her seriously. "If you're going through something I want to know about it. I want you to tell me so I can help you."

It was sweet of him to offer her his services, but she couldn't accept. It was too much, she couldn't rely on him for every problem. It would be unfair. "Xavier-"

"Don't start. I can already tell what you're thinking," he revealed, holding up a hand to silence her. That raised hand eventually sought out hers, and once he had seized it he gently dragged her forward and into his lap. Kori was surprised the little chair they were on was able to support them both. "You wouldn't be taking advantage of me. You wouldn't be wrong for seeking help. We're friends, we're supposed to rely on each other. I'm not going to get upset or tired from helping you-"

"You're tired now," she pointed out.

"Doesn't count. The point is I _want _you to rely on me. If you don't that will hurt me."

She lowered her gaze, her hair shielding her face from his view.

He reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear and planted a kiss on her temple. He then rested his forehead against it. "Promise me, Kori. Promise to let me help you."

She shut her eyes and nodded once. "... I promise."

"Good," he kissed her temple again before giving her some space. "Now, about last night..." He felt her tense up and rubbed her arms, hoping it would help her relax. "I was thinking about what kind of action we could take against Phey. I-"

"Action?" Kori repeated, apprehensive as she jumped out of his lap and took several steps back. Her hands were folded and pressed to her chest. "What kind of action?"

He stood up but didn't advance upon her, sensing her fear and worrying that she would flee from him. "Well you know, legal action. He has to pay for what he did to you."

"No... _nononono_," she shook her head. "I can't... If I do everyone will know."

"Kori, be reasonable-"

"No! I don't want to!" she insisted, her fist at her sides, her arms trembling and her breathing uneven.

Xavier wanted to push the issue, wanted to state his case. He felt action was necessary, whether it be legally or illegally, something he thought about suggesting but decided against it when he recalled how against Kori was when it came to criminal activity. He supposed he could send someone after Phey, that form of action worked particularly well when he dealt with Fang way back when. Unfortunately he didn't have the resources to go forward with a plan like that.

"...Fine," he replied after a moment of silence, biting his tongue to keep his opinions on the matter to himself. Kori would deal with Phey when she was ready, until then he wouldn't force her. Besides, they had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. He glanced down at her stomach. "What about... um... you know..."

She followed his eyes and gasped, her hands covering herself.

"You said you missed your... uh... period," he said uncomfortably. "But have there been other signs that you might-"

"I don't want to talk about this now," she said briskly, walking past him. "I have school and I-"

He grabbed her arm to prevent her from going any further. "Kori, you can't avoid this."

"I'm not avoiding anything," she said, tugging her arm free. "I have more important things to worry about. I have a quiz today and-"

He grabbed both her arms and held her still so they could face each other. "Kori, you might be pregnant! _Pregnant._ I think that trumps any school activities."

She looked away. Xavier was right, she knew that, but avoidance was much more comforting than dealing with her problems head on.

"I think we should find out for certain if you're pregnant. Today. You've been sitting on this long enough."

A moment of silence passed before she nodded her head and spoke. "... Alright. I'll buy a test after school."

"Okay," he replied and released his hold on her. She walked away from him then, heading towards the door. Her hand had just touched the knob when he spun around to look at her. "Wait a second! Why do I get the feeling you're not going to keep your word?"

She turned around to face him and smiled at him innocently. "Xavier, don't be silly. I promise I will go buy a test immediately after school.

He looked at her flately. Kori had a terrible poker face.

TT

Kori got into the front passenger seat of Xavier's car, a sour look on her face. "This is ridiculous."

Xavier was putting on his belt when he replied. "Sorry cutie, but there's no other choice. You can't be trusted."

She covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe I'm missing school for this. My friends are going to worry."

"So then text them and make up an excuse," he said as the car came to life with turn of the key.

She huffed at this with crossed arms, but eventually she followed his order; telling her friends that her allergies were acting up and that she would be back to school tomorrow. The girls texted her back, asking if they needed to stop by after school but she told them it wasn't necessary. With her excuse set up, Kori and Xavier pulled out of the driveway and took off down the street.

TT

Kori wasn't sure if it was because of the situation, or if it was just his style of driving, but Xavier was speeding. And it scared her. Especially when he ran a red light.

"Will you slow down, please."

He didn't answer and honked his horn, poking his head out the window to yell at the green car in front of them. "Move it!"

"Xavier, my God, you're acting as if you're the one who might be pregnant!" Kori snapped.

He looked at her with the corner of his eye. "So I'm anxious. Sue me."

"Well I'm anxious, too. And seeing you act like this isn't helping me in the slightest. So please calm down."

He complied to her wish, slowing down the car to a reasonable speed. He sighed heavily, feeling guilty. He was supposed to be helping Kori, not freaking her out. "... I'm sorry."

She nodded at him, but didn't say anything back and the rest of the car ride was conducted in silence.

They went to a store that was far away from their district so they wouldn't have to worry about running into anything familiar faces. Once they arrived, Xavier pulled the car to a stop in front of the store and parked it.

"Okay," he said as he unbuckled his seat belt. "I'll wait here while you go get the test."

Kori turned to him, eyebrow raised. "You're... not going in with me?"

"Um...," Xavier scratched the top of his head. "I wasn't planning on it."

She leaned back in her seat, visibly upset. "I'm not going in there."

"Cutie-"

"_Don't_," she snapped, crossing her arms. "You're the one who wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, you should be the one to get the test."

"... But I'm a boy."

She glared at him, striking fear into his heart and he fumbled with the car door. "I'll just... go get the test."

"You do that," she replied icily as he shut the door behind himself.

Xavier paused in front of the store door as he gathered his confidence. In his past he's dodged bullets, taken over territory from rival gangs, and stared death in the eyes. Getting a pregnancy test would be a piece of cake. Xavier exhaled and walked into the store... and was immediately confused.

There were so many aisles. Which one held what he was looking for?

A worker holding a large brown box was passing by. Xavier spotted him and held out an arm to block his path. The worker turned to look at him and was taken aback by Xavier's hard features.

"I need you to show me where the pregnancy test are. _Now."_

The worker gulped, his eyes widening. "Uh... okay."

He took Xavier to the aisle that had what he needed and turned to leave, an action Xavier immediately spotted. "Hey. Where do you think you're going?"

The worked turned around, frightened by Xavier's demanding tone.

"I'm not done with you," Xavier pointed at the shelves. "I need you to help me pick one of these things."

The worker stepped back, shaking his head, before he dropping his box and fleeing.

"Hey!" Xavier called after him, taking a few steps forward, prepared to chase him, but decided against it. He sighed and turned back to the shelves with a frown. "Aw fuck."

Picking a pregnancy test was harder than Xavier thought it would be. There were many to chose from, many brands with different sized boxes and colors. One came in a purple package, and Xavier considered buying it just because he knew purple was Kori's favorite color. Some came with more than one test, and Xavier figured that wasn't necessary. A lady lingered to his left and he considered asking her for her opinion, but wisely decided against this figuring that it may be considered insulting.

"Oh, to hell with it," Xavier muttered as he picked several test off the shelves. He would let Kori decide which one to use when the time came.

Xavier stalked over to the registers, an agitated look coming to his face when he noticed there was only one cashier and a line. Shopping could be such an inconvienance. Finally, after the five people in front of him had paid and collected their change, it was his turn. He stepped up to the register and dumped his items on the counter.

The cashier cocked an eyebrow. "Got a little too frisky with the girlfriend, huh?" he said as he scanned the test that came in a blue box.

"She's not my girlfriend," Xavier clarified darkly.

The clerk wasn't intimidated and gave Xavier the once over. "Can't say I blame her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's not your girlfriend and you're buying more than one pregnancy test. You tramp. You disgust me. It's guys like you that broke my big sister's heart."

"Look, you got it all wrong. I'm not some-"

"Maybe your next round of test will be for STD's."

Xavier glared at the cashier and decided not to respond. He had a feeling if he did things would esculate, and although he was sure he would win if it did, he had Kori waiting for him in the car. He didn't have time for nonsense.

After a few more snarky comments from the cashier Xavier's purchase was complete and he was able to leave the store. He returned to the car to find Kori listening to music, which she lowered when he climbed into the driver's seat.

"You were in there longer than I expected," she commented, looking at him as he buckled his seat belt. "Did you run into trouble?"

There was a pause before Xavier answered her. "Nah. It was a piece of cake."

TT

"Here," Xavier said, thrusting the shopping bag at Kori the moment they arrived home and the front door shut behind them.

Kori eyed the bag distainfully and raised a brow. "What? Right now? We only just got home. Can I at least get comfortable first?"

"You can get comfortable after," he shook the bag. "You do this."

She took the bag from him, frowning. "I never knew you could be this bossy."

"I used to boss around an entire gang," he said with a nonchalant shrug as he dug his hands into his pockets. "Comes with the territory."

Kori opened the bag and peered inside. Gasping, she shut it and looked up at Xavier with a furious glare. "Xavier! What on Earth possessed you to get so many test?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not meeting her eyes. "Well... I didn't know which one to pick," he sneeked a peek at her. "You see, this is why I told you to go get it."

She pointed a finger at his chest. "Oh, as if I'm the perfect shopper for the job? I don't buy stuff like this. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'll magically know which one is the best choice," she sighed and smacked a hand to her forehead. "Part of the reason I didn't go in was to avoid the judgemental looks, but I can just imagine what the cashier must think of me after a purchase like this one."

Xavier scoffed. "You have nothing to worry about. The girl I was buying that stuff for was the farthest thing on the cashier's mind. He thought I was some type of whore who can't keep it in his pants. He even said I'll end up on the Maury show one day."

Kori peeked at him, lowering her hands down to her side. "Really?"

"Really," Xavier replied after a nod and Kori sighed in relief. She even let a giggle escape her. He stepped up to her and rubbed her arms and waited for their eyes to lock before speaking. "Look, I know why you're hesitating when it comes to taking this test. You figure the longer you hold out on it, that maybe it'll just disappear... but, cutie... This is one thing you can't keep running from."

"But what if we're over thinking the situation?" Kori tried to reason. "Lots of girls miss their periods. What if I'm perfectly fine?"

"And what if you're not?" Xavier countered, and Kori felt as if he had brought down the sledgehammer on her feeble plea. "We need to know for certain, Kori. You're going to find out sooner or later whether you like it or not."

She looked down at her shoes, cursing his logic as she bit her lip and struggled to hold in tears. Kori wished she had a button to freeze time. If she had one she could push it and then take all the time she needed to prepare herself for the moment she knew she could no longer avoid.

Xavier stepped closer to her, his arm going around her waist and she allowed herself to lean against his chest.

"Last night everything you've been holding in surfaced in the worse way possible. If you hold this in I'm worried about what will happen when it comes up for light. So please, Kori, can't we find out sooner rather than later?"

She sighed, her eyes shutting sadly and consented.

TT

Kori and Xavier sat in the living room facing each other as the pregnancy test sat on the coffee table, a napkin under it, in the middle of them. Kori had just taken the test, and according to the instructions on the box they would need to wait five minutes before the results would be revealed to tem.

It felt like the longest five minutes of their lives. Each second seemed to drag on hours as their eyes rotated from watching each other, to watching the test, to watching the time on their perspective watches. It was excruciating.

Kori sighed, cutting through the silence that had settled, but only for a moment. Her leg jiggled up and down as her hands rubbed together nervously. Her eyes settled on the test, hoping that if she stared hard enough that the results would pop up. She sighed again and leaned back into the sofa, the soft cushion doing little to comfort her.

She tried to think, tried to focus. She needed to start planning for the future in case the test came back positive. What would she do if she was pregnant? She tried to answer this question, but her mind would constantly tug her in a new direction when she approached it. It was like two people at a carnival. One was trying to take the lead and be brave by facing the big scary rollar coaster, but the timid friend who was too scared to face such a ride offered distractions, such as the friendly merry-go-round and ferris wheel. This is what Kori's thoughts were doing as they zoned in on the priceless vase on top of the mantle. She memorized the pattern, the shape, and wondered about the shades of blue. Then she went on to think about all colors and their meanings and assigned colors to her friends.

Green represented Gar for his immaturity, but also for his growth. When she had felt for New York he was broken, but when she returned his wound was healing. It had yet to heal completely but he was on the right path. She made a mental note to check in on him and check on his progress, something she wish she had done sooner and she kicked herself for not being attentive.

Yellow represented Karen for the delight she had felt when she recieved news that Karen did not split with Mal and that they were trying the long distance relationship. She wished them the best of luck and tried not to feel jealousy over the fact that her own long distance relationship had failed.

Blue represented Vic since he had a relaxing effect on people. Pink represented Jenn for her sexuality. Orange represented Wally since he was always so happy. Red represented Xavier.

Kori's eyes flickered to Xavier as she dissected her thought.

Red was a strong color. Red represented love and danger. It was Xavier. Although she knew he could be dangerous, she knew he could be just as kind. If it wasn't for him, where would she be right now? Still running blindly through a storm? Xavier offered her light in a dark world. He pulled her to safety and was currently serving as her guide. If it wasn't for him...

She stood up and took the empty spot next to him and snuggled into his side. Her action surprised him, and he broke his statue like pose to look at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help the small smile that came to his face, feeling warm inside.

That warm feeling dissipated once his eyes landed on the pregnancy test.

He wanted to be strong for Kori, wanted to prove to her she could rely on him, but honestly he was terrified. Terrified that the test might end up positive. Terrified about what it would do to Kori if it was. Terrified... Xavier frowned and buried his face into his hands. Itwas a disgusting feeling. He'd rather be the one dishing out the fear, not recieving it.

"Has it been five minutes yet?" Xavier inquired after releasing a heavy sigh.

Kori glanced at her watch. "... Yes."

"Should I look, or do you want-"

"I'll do it myself," Kori answered, straightening herself up before reaching for the test. She exhaled before opening her eyes and looking at the test in her hands.

She was greeted with a plus sign. And a plus sign meant...

"What's it say?" Xavier asked, his eyes glued to her as he leaned forward, hoping to see the results for himself. He was surprised when Kori abruptly stood up and headed for the stairs. "Kori?"

She ignored him and climbed the stairs, heading for the bathroom so she could shut the door behind herself and lock it.

Below, Xavier debatted whether or not to follow her as his eyes looked from the test Kori had dropped to the stairs she had disappeared to. He decided to look at the test first, that way when he followed her he would have a better understanding on how to handle the situation. He plucked the test off the floor and raised a brow in confusion.

A plus sign? What did that mean?

He glanced back at the coffee table, spying the pregnancy test's box and grabbed it. He read over the instructions carefully and slowly, not wanting to make a mistake, before he came to the part that explained how to read the results. A negative sign meant that a woman was in the clear, not pregnant. A plus sign meant that a woman was...

Xavier dropped the box, his eyes going wide. "Holy..."

She was pregnant. Kori was pregnant.

"No... _nononono_," he chanted as he reached for the box again, hoping to have read wrong. Kori couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't. It was all a misunderstanding.

Xavier wanted to believe it was a big misunderstanding, but when he read the box and test a second time, followed by a third and forth time, he knew there was no changing the facts. Kori was pregnant.

And with Phey's child.

The box crumbled in Xavier's hand as he glared at it before tossing it to the floor. _"Son of a bitch!"_

The box landed on the floor and Xavier repeatedly stomped on it with his foot as the rage he was feeling spread throughtout his entire brought on by the results, rage brought on by the person who caused all this. Xavier gritted his teeth, stopping his motion of crushing the box as he fought with himself not to break something.

Phey... That no good low life. Xavier wished he was here. Wished he was here so he could strangle him, watch as the life was sucked out of him by his own two hands. Xavier wanted him dead. It was what he deserved after doing this to Kori.

... Kori...

"Oh crap," Xavier's eyes looked to the stairs before he bolted towards it, climbing the steps two at a time. He had gotten so angry he had forgotten about her. He reached the stop of the stairs, wondering which closed door she was hiding behind. "Kori?"

There was no response, but he figured out where she was once he noticed only one of the doors had light emitting from its bottom crack. He crossed over to the bathroom and tapped at the door.

"Cutie, let me in."

No response. Xavier sighed.

"Kori... talk to me. Please. Tell me what to do."

From behind the door, Kori's eyes took on a glazed look. She could hear Xavier's voice, and in the back of her mind she knew she should open the door for him, that she should reply to him, but she couldn't. His worry for her had taken a backseat. The only thing she could think about was the plus sign on the test and what it represented.

She was pregnant.

Kori leaned against the bathroom door and slid down into a sitting position, her hand resting on her stomach. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream... but she couldn't do either. She was shell shocked. Everything felt so surreal, and for a moment she humored the idea that this was all just a dream, but Xavier's voice and thumps against the door told her it was no dream. This was her reality.

Kori shut her eyes and leaned her head against the door, trying hard not to let her turmoil consume her.

On the other side of the door, Xavier ceased his pounding as he leaned his forehead against the wood, shutting his eyes. He felt plagued being on the other side of this door. He wanted to be inside with her, holding her, comforting her. He sighed and slumped down into a sitting position, deciding to wait until she was ready to come out.

Although neither of them knew it, the same question crossed their minds;_ What's going to happen now?_

TT

The next day Kori went to school, against Xavier's wishes. He wanted her to stay home so they could discuss things since they had not done so. After opening the bathroom door Kori had found Xavier waiting for her, and upon seeing her his face lit up, relieved. He hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go, and Kori had sunk into his arms. When they finally pulled away from each other Xavier opened his mouth to speak and Kori knew what was coming, so she cut him off and told him she needed tim. He had backed off reluctantly, hoping that the next day she would be more open to him. His hopes were squashed when he saw the book bag slung over her shoulder.

Kori wanted to stay home, truly she did, but she needed some normalcy. She needed to be in a place where people looked at her and saw _her_, not the horrendous thing Phey did to her, or her pregnancy. In school she could pretend as if none of that existed. There was no one there trying to make her come to terms with it.

School... for once in her life it was a problem free zone.

Kori sat on the bleachers in the gym in the middle of Karen and Raven. She noticed their eyes were fixated on something and inquired about it. "What are we looking at?"

"That," Karen answered, pointing at the guys.

Gar, Vic, Alain, and Roy held either a leg or arm belonging to Wally as they swung him back and forth. Wally's countenance was a gleeful one as he announced that he was going to fly like a superhero. Jenn was with them, a furious scowl on her face as she demanded that the boys release her boyfriend before someone got hurt.

Kori giggled. She could tell that that situation wasn't going to end well. She sighed blissfully before noticing their group was short. She knew Joey was absent, but where was their resident fashionista. "Where's Toni?"

"Where do you think?" Raven replied dryly. "Off somewhere making out with Isaiah."

"Toni's so lucky," Karen mused outloud, a forlorn expression on her face as she rested her chin in the palms of her hands. "I wish Mal was here so I could kiss him and-"

"Stop right there," Raven announced, holding up a hand. "Keep the details to yourself."

"Hey! I wasn't going to say anything gross. Remember, Mal and I haven't gone all the way."

It was after this statement when the boys let go of Wally, causing him to fly forward and straight into Jenn, crushing her to the floor as she broke his fall. The boys took one look at each other before running away. They needed the head start. The moment Jenn got to her feet they would be dead meat. Currently Wally was being hit on his back as he remained on top of Jenn, sacrificing himself so the others could get away.

"Wally, you fucking IDIOT! Get off of me!"

"Oh boy," Karen mumbled as she rose to her feet. "Better go help her."

As Karen left them, Raven turned to face Kori. "So, how are you holding up?"

Kori, who had been giggling, paused and turned to Raven with a raised brow. "Hmm?"

"You're parents left you in that big house all by yourself. Anyone would be bothered by that. How are you taking it?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as you might think," Kori said with a halfhearted smile. "I'm actually enjoying it."

That surprised Raven and now it was her turn to raise a brow. "Really?"

Kori nodded. "I've recently discovered that I enjoy walking around the house naked."

Raven flushed and looked away. "Uh..."

"I'm joking!" Kori said with a laugh, relieving Raven of any awkwardness she was feeling. "But seriously, I'm fine. This is the norm for my parents. You don't have to worry about me, Raven."

"Are you sure? Because if there's anything you need to get off your chest you can tell me. I'm here for you."

Kori wanted to seize the opportunity, wanted to confide in Raven and tell her everything, but to do that would mean losing all of this. The only sense of normalcy she had left. It may have been greedy, but Kori refused to give that up.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kori said as she stood up, smiling brightly. "Now come on. Let's go help Jenn and Karen beat up the boys."

TT

Kori wore a genuine smile on her face when she returned home from school. She had had a fantastic day with her friends, it felt just like old times. It felt normal. Her attitude had even done an about-face, her having returned back to her friendly demeanor. She suspected that her confiding her secret to Xavier had something to do with that. She dropped her bag next to the door and looked around, wondering where her roommate was.

"Xavier? Are you home?"

He revealed himself at the top of the stairs and made his way down. "Hey. I was wondering when you would show up. How was school?"

"It was amazing. The guys threw Wally into Jenn, by accident of course, so we spent the whole period getting back at them which was really hard considering they had Vic on their team but we still managed to beat them," she paused, expecting him to have some sort of reaction, but all he did was stare back at her. She looked at him nervously. "What?"

"While you were doing all that... I don't suppose you paused a minute to think about your situation."

She looked away, feeling a bit angry. She understood she had a lot of stuff to think about, but she was allowed to enjoy herself. Why did it seem like Xavier couldn't understand that? "No, I didn't think about it."

"I figured. Which is why I've spent the whole day thinking about it."

She looked at him sadly, feeling guilty. Her day had been great, meanwhile his wasn't and it was all because of her. She was grateful that he was going out of his way to help her, and his worry was appreciated, but she didn't want him to shoulder her burden. "Xavier, you don't have to devote every second trying to solve my issues. That's not why I asked you to stay here with me. I want you to be able to enjoy yourself, too."

"I'll be able to enjoy myself once we fix this," he said as he took her hand nad lead her into the living room. His black laptop resided on the coffee table, opened.

"Fix this?" Kori repeated, confused, as she sat down next ho him, their hands still joined. What did he mean by that?

Looking at the screen of his laptop, her question was answered.

The webpage Xavier had been looking at was about abortion.

She removed her hand from his, her eyes wide. Although things were obviously clear, Kori still felt the need to ask. "Xavier, why are you researching abortion?"

He looked at her and answered her bluntly. "I think you should have one."

She looked mortified, then furious. "Who gave you permission to make a decision like this?"

"Kori, relax. No decision has been made. Not yet anyway."

"If this is how you plan to fix things then you can forget it!" Kori snapped, standing to her feet.

Xavier grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going any further. "Would you at least hear me out?"

"Hear you out? I want to throttle you right now!"

"Yeah, well, you can do that later. In the meantime sit."

There was a moment of silence as Kori debatted with herself. Should she sit down and listen? Or should she run upstairs and lock herself in the bathroom? She would have to get out of Xavier's grasp first in order to go with the running option. She wondered if she could do it. She was a strong girl, but Xavier was no push over when it came to physical strength.

Xavier could sense her debate when he looked into her eyes. He understood why she didn't want to listen to him. He knew he'd probably be stepping on her toes when he took it upon himself to point her into the path he thought was best, but he didn't regret this either. Kori needed to know her best options, whethere she liked them or not. He had her best interest in heart when he began his research.

"Kori, _please_."

That one word did it, and the glare in Kori's eyes disappeared at Xavier's tone. She could sense his good intentions. Silently, she sat down and Xavier released his hold on her.

"There's a clinic in Steel City, it's only a few hours away by car. You can get an abortion there. I can get you a fake ID to make you of age, that way you won't need parental consent. You do this and it'll be like the pregnancy never existed."

Subconsciously, her hand went to her stomach as if acting as a shield. "Is that what you want? To erase this pregnancy?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it so he could consider her. "... Isn't that what you want?"

She lowered her gaze and shrugged. "... I don't know."

"Kori, do you want to keep this baby?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to. Honestly, she didn't know how to answer that question. She had tried so hard to avoid thinking about the pregnancy since she found out about it.

"Kori, you can't want this baby."

"Why not?" she asked defensively. He made it sound as if wanting to remain pregnant was insane.

"Well for starters you're still in high school-"

"Lot's of girls get pregnant in high school. My friend Jade had her baby and she told me she has no regrets."

"That's her! Kori, the experience is different for everybody. Having this kid would change your whole life."

"Change is part of life," she countered, causing him to growl in frustration.

"It's a lot of responsability. Babies are expensive, they require lot's of attention. You can kiss fun days at school like the one you had today goodbye."

"Maybe so... but babies give just as much as they take. Their love in endless and-"

"Save the Hallmark speech for somebody else, Kori," Xavier snapped as he stood up to pace in front of her. "That cookie cutter shit applies to regular pregnancies."

She glared. "My pregnancy isn't regular?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you were raped!" he yelled, stopping to glare back at her.

Immediately he regretted his words.

Kori was hurt. He could tell by the tears that had come to her eyes. One escaped, rolling down her cheek, and Xavier kneeled in front of her, trying to take her hands, cup her face, actions that were pushed away by her hands as she leaned away from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so _sorry," _he murmured softly as she shook her head, refusing to listen to him. He pulled her to him, hugging her, and he kissed her shoulder. "That was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

"Why would you... throw that... in my face...?" she asked inbetween sobs, giving up on trying to push him away. He had drained all her strength with his words.

"I didn't mean to," he assured her, rubbing her back. "It came out wrong."

"... Do you think I would be a terrible mother because of what happened to me?" she questioned, her sobs dying down enough for her to make a proper sentence.

"No. No, I don't think that at all. You would be a terrific mother."

"So then why-"

"Kori... there's no denying how this child was created. There's no denying who its father is. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with a child the product of rape? What if it grows up to be a monster like its father?"

She didn't reply to him, and he pulled away so they could face each other, their hands linked.

"Kori, you need to think about yourself. You need to think about healing. This baby would only complicate things. It'll be a constant reminder of what happened. I mean, have you thought about what it'll be like when it grows up? What if it looks exactly like Phey? Would you be able to deal with that?"

Another question she could not answer.

"I scheduled an appointment for tomorrow. It's your choice whether or not you want to keep it. Do you want to keep it?"

The room filled with silence as Kori's lips remained pursed.

Xavier sighed, thinking Kori was against him, and had begun to pull his hands away. He was surprised when Kori's hands gripped onto his and he looked at her.

"I... trust you, Xavier."

"So... you'll go through with it? You'll have the abortion?"

There was another long pause, but eventually Kori nodded.

TT

Unlike Kori's previous day at school, today's school day was not an enjoyable one. She couldn't focus for two reasons. One; because she was tired since she had little sleep last night. She even fell asleep in two of her classes. The second reason explaing her lack of concentration was because she couldn't stop thinking about her upcoming procedure. She kept wondering if it would hurt. And if it did how long would the pain last? Was it really safe, or did Xavier lie to her?

No, Xavier wouldn't do that. She scolded herself for even thinking of such a thing.

After school was over Xavier picked her up in his car. To keep his presence a secret she had to walk a few blocks away from the school to meet up with him. Upon entering the car they greeted each other and took off. The rest of the car ride was conducted in silence.

As she watched the passing cars and scenery, Kori did something she should have done the moment she found out she was pregnant; she began to think of what she wanted. Did she want to keep the baby growing inside of her?

Xavier felt she shouldn't because of the child's connection to Phey. He told her the baby would be a constant reminder of Phey and what he did to her. Was he right? She began to mull over this and eventually came to the conclusion that Xavier was wrong. Phey's crime was his own. The child insider her was innocent.

For Kori, getting rid of the baby just because of its relation to Phey wasn't an acceptable excuse. So then, what was her acceptable excuse?

She had the financial resources to care for the child. She had experience due to her little brother. There was the possibility that the baby might interfere with her graduating high school, but she could always repeat her senior year or settle for earning her GED.

The more and more she debatted things, the further away Xavier's choice seemed to her. Finally, she came to her last thought, the one that would settle the disput raging in her heart. If she was to have the baby, would she be able to love it unconditionally?

She thought about it, tried to envision the future. She thought about what it would be like having a small baby growing inside her, what it would be like to have a small life counting on her and loving her. She pictured herself tying shoes and brushing hair, putting on bandaids and helping with homework, the smallest of smiles forming on her lips and her eyes filled with tears. She pictured counting all the fingers and toes, pictured reading a book before bed and the rubber duckies at bathtime. Finally, she imagined the first words her child would say: _Mommy._

She could be someone's mommy she thought as she wiped her eyes before Xavier could notice.

No... she _was _someone's mommy she concluded as she rested a hand on her stomach. It was like Jade had said, the responsibility starts the moment the pregnancy begins.

The car pulled to a stop and Kori's eyes settled on the clinic across the street. She also noticed the protesters holding home-made signs expressing their discontent for the clinic's procedure. She frowned at them.

Xavier unbuckled his seatbelt. "We're here. Let's go."

"I'm not leaving this car."

Xavier was about to ask why, before he noticed the protesters. He sighed. "Don't let those assholes bother you, cutie. If one of them tries anything on you, I'll make sure they'll regret it."

"I appreciate that, but they aren't the reason why I don't want to go in," she noticed Xavier's perplexed countenance so she continued. "I changed my mind."

A pause.

"What?" Xavier said, hoping he didn't sound as dumb as he thought he did.

"I changed my mind," she repeated. "I no longer wish to have an abortion."

"But... why?" Xavier inquried, still confused. Did he miss something? When did she decide this?

"I thought about it, and I realized I want to keep the baby. She, or he, needs me."

"But what about what you need? Cutie, this kid has Phey's DNA running through it."

"I know it has his DNA, but I think you're forgetting it has my DNA as well, Xavier. This baby is _mines_."

He shook his head. "Kori, I know the kid is a part of you but what happens when it grows up? What if the kid is a boy and ends up like its old man?"

"That won't happen," Kori replied defensively. "I'm going to raise this baby right. As long as I'm around it will _never _end up like Phey."

She sounded so confident, Xavier didn't know what to say. Her decision sounded absolute. He should be happy for her, she would live with no regrets, but... he just couldn't shake the feeling that she was deciding wrong.

Kori sensed his turmoil and placed a hand on his shoulder and he raised his eyes to meet her green orbs. "I know what you're thinking. You think that since the baby was created from a bad situation that if I keep it, my situation will only become worse. At first, a part of me felt the same way... but I think the baby could be something good."

His hand rested on top of the hand she placed on his shoulder. "How can you think like that?"

"Well...," she began with a shrug. "It's kinda like us, isn't it?"

He raised a brow. "How so?"

"The day we met I was having a horrible day. I was depressed because Dick had a new girlfriend and was so out of it that I almost got hit by a car, but then you rescued me. After that you became one of my best friends."

"Ditto," Xavier replied with a small smile.

"Do you see what I mean?" Kori questioned with a smile. "About good tihngs being derived from bad situations?"

He sighed, finally on her side, and nodded. "It won't be easy though. Having this baby."

Her face lost the shine of her smile. "I know. This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life..."

"Ditto."

"Ditto?" Kori repeated, looking at him curiously.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before smirking at her. "I'm going to support you everystep of the way," he looked at her stomach. _"Both _of you. I may not be much, but I'll be a father and help raise the kid."

Kori gasped. "Xavier... No, you can't. That's too much to ever ask for."

"Technically you didn't ask. I volunteered," he looked at her seriously. "If you're going to do this then I'm going to be there for you. You won't be alone. I _promise_."

Her eyes filled with tears again and she smiled at him before leaning over in her seat to hug him. "Thank you..."

Their hug lasted a few moments more before they finally pulled away. Xavier put his seatbelt back on and started the car up, smiling coolly at Kori. "Let's go home."

She nodded happily, returning his smile.

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Agent of the Divine One, chipmunkswillrule, DoubleCresentMoon, Julia, BerryDrops, Pineapple girl 1997, clarkLover1, storyofmylifeman, Goldenheart11, cookiesruletheworld, Daniella TT, PolarPurple, Elle Wednesday, HypeddJay, AND F Phey FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I HOPED EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **

**Julia: **_Glad you like Xavier :) He's a personal favorite of mine and no worries, he's hear to stay. _

**F Phey: **_Lol, nice choice of words. And I don't want you to worry. I'm a RobStar shipper myself, and although Dick isn't here now he'll come back. It wouldn't be a proper story if I didn't represent my favoite couple ;)_

_**clarkLover1**_**: **_Congrats! You are this story's 100th reviewer! As a prize you get one question. You can ask me about anything concerning the Sick Cycle Carousel series, whether it concern the past, present, or future. Enjoy! And pick wisely! _

**THIS CHAPTER'S TITLE IS NAMED AFTER THE SONG ****Count on me**** BY ****Whitney Houston****. MAY SHE REST IN PEACE. **

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter has a sensitive topic-abortion-and I hope no one is angered by it. Honestly I think the choice should belong to the woman, but that's just my opinion. As I've said before I'm not here to preach or debate or try to change how people feel. I'm just here to write a story. _

_P.S.- I have an important essay due next week so I probably won't have the time to work on the next chapter. Sorry everyone! _

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ALAIN AND JOEY? ALSO, WHY DID XAVIER RETURN TO JUMP CITY? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	9. What's he hiding?

Kori stopped singing "Fantasy" by Mariah Carey as the last of the soap suds washed away from her body. She turned off the water then and stepped out of the shower. Once she was out she covered herself with a white towel and proceeded to brush her wet hair. With the tangles in her hair now gone Kori reached for her hair blower, only to notice it wasn't there. In addition to that her change of clothes wasn't there either. She left the items in her room and so she opened the door wide enough so she could poke her head out. She would just holler for Raven so she could bring-Kori clapped her hand over her mouth, reminding herself that Raven no longer lived in the same house as she did and that her current roommate was Xavier.

A boy.

Looking down at the towel that covered her body Kori concluded there was no way she could call for Xavier to bring her the things she'd forgotten in her room. It would be too embarrassing, especially since one of those things she'd forgotten had been her panties. And besides, it was still early in the morning. Even if she wanted to call him he'd probably still be sleeping. She would just have to get the things she needed herself. Not a problem.

Making sure her towel was secured, Kori left the bathroom and tipped toed down the hall to her bedroom... As she stepped inside she was unaware that the door to Xavier's room opened.

Stepping out of his room, Xavier released a yawn and made his way to the bathroom. Seeing how the door was open and the bathroom empty, he figured Kori must have already finished and dressed. Most likely she was downstairs and burning toast, Xavier thought with a small laugh as he removed his sweatpants and boxers, the only things he had worn to bed. He would shower quickly and join her downstairs, saving her from her cooking.

Before he could turn the water on, Xavier heard the doorknob turning, and before he could grab a towel to cover himself the door opened, revealing Kori, who Xavier was shocked to see was only wearing a towel and immediately his mind mentally burned the image of her into his brain as his cheeks glowed red. It wasn't until Kori started screaming that things (other than the fact that she was only wearing a towel) began to register in his brain.

Like the fact that he was naked.

"Oh shi-" he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Cutie, I am so..."

Again, Xavier froze as his eyes settled on the towel that had dropped to Kori's feet.

Upon opening the bath door and finding Xavier there, in the nude, Kori had dropped the things she had been carrying and screamed, her hands clapping over her eyes. It was during this moment that the towel she had wrapped around herself loosened and fell to the floor, pooling around her feet and giving Xavier the view of a lifetime.

After about seven seconds, which was six more seconds than Xavier needed, he turned his eyes away from Kori's body. "Uh... your towel," he mumbled, pointing at the floor. "It, uh... fell..."

Although extremely embarrassed, his words registered and Kori looked down. Sure enough, there was her towel on the floor. As her cheeks turned the color of her hair, Kori released another scream, stepping backwards and bumping into a door. Her hand found the knob and she quickly opened the door and thrust herself inside, slamming the door shut.

After a few seconds had passed Xavier spoke. "Uh... cutie... That's a closet."

The door opened a crack, and Xavier saw Kori's hand pop out and snatch up her towel before disappearing back inside. A few seconds later she emerged, her hand holding the towel up since she no longer trusted in its ability to stay wrapped on its own. She bent down to gather the things she had dropped and very confidently stood up straight.

"I knew that," she mumbled, not meeting his eyes as she retreated to her room in haste, slamming the door behind herself.

Sighing, Xavier shut the bathroom door and made sure to lock it. Today he would need a long cold shower.

TT

Kori sat at the kitchen table with her math textbook, notebook, and calculator in front of her. She twirled her pencil with one hand as the other typed in numbers on the calculator. She had stayed up late last night doing research, and because of this she had neglected her homework. Fortunately for her she was an early bird in the mornings, meaning she had more than enough time to get her work done. As she wrote down the answer to her last problem Xavier walked into the kitchen. She glanced at him once before lowering her gaze with red cheeks.

"What you got there?" Xavier asked in an attempt to sound casual.

"Just some homework," she answered shortly as she began to put her things inside her bookbag.

"Never pegged you as the procrastinator type," he said, leaning against the counters and looking at her, waiting for her response. When she didn't reply he turned to open one of the cabinets. "Did you eat already? I can make you something if you want."

"No thank you," Kori replied as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She proceeded towards the exit but Xavier grabbed her hand, stopping her. She blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor. "What is it?"

"Can we talk about... you know... what happened this morning?"

Kori turned to him looking horrified. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not? Clearly it's bugging you."

She bit her lip and looked away.

"Look, I can see why you'd be embarrassed-"

"And completely humiliated."

"Right, that too, but really it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Of course it's a big deal! We saw each other-" Kori blushed and lowered her voice as if others were around and watching, her tone sounding distasteful. "In the _nude."_

Xavier wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not. After all he had enjoyed what he saw, not that he would ever admit that to her, and she made it sound like seeing his body in all its glory was something atrocious.

"I think it's time we set some rules," Kori continued.

Xavier raised a brow and crossed his arms. "What kind of rules?"

"Nothing major," Kori assured him. "Just small things. You know, so something like this won't happen again."

Xavier resisted the urge to snap his fingers and say 'darn'.

"From now on the bathroom door should always be locked if someone is in it. If you had locked the door none of this would have happened."

So she wanted to play the blame game, huh. That was fine with Xavier. "Well hopefully next time you'll remember to knock," he replied smugly, smirking.

She blushed and frowned in irritation. "Well from now on you should be dressed before you turn the water on!"

"And from now on you shouldn't walk around in a towel!" he countered, but internally he didn't support his words. Kori in a towel was a magnificent thing in his eyes. "Ever heard of a bathrobe?"

She stammered for a moment as she struggled to come up with a response. When she found none she opted to just instead poke out her tongue.

Xavier laughed. "That's really mature of you, cutie."

Kori tried to keep her expression serious but failed, and soon she joined him in his laughter.

Finally with the embarrassment of this mornings incident put behind them, Kori left for school. She waved at Xavier before pulling out of the driveway and heading down the road. He watched her leave, his shoulder leaning against the doorframe, and once her vechile was out of site he entered the house and shut the door behind himsefl.

With Kori gone for the day he could finally get down to business. He had been postponing his work since the minute he arrived back in town which was something he could no longer afford to do.

Xavier ascended the stairs and headed for his room. Once there he went inside his walk in closet and reached for the box he had placed on the top shelf. It was small and rectangular. After retriving the box he took out a small key he had in his pocket and used it to open the lock on the little tin box. The lock opened with ease and he was finally able to open the lid. Reaching inside, he grabbed the item the box had kept hidden... A gun.

With the safey on, Xavier aimed his weapon, his eyes narrowed. "Time to visit an old acquaintance."

TT

"Hold the presses, a more interesting and handsome topic has just arrived. That's right everyone, I'm back!"

First period had yet to begin and Joey had just entered the classroom, kicking the door open and causing a bang that captured everyone's attention rather than his words.

"Joey!" Karen was the first to greet him with an enthusiastic hug. "Long time no see. How you feeling?"

"I'm happy to report that I kicked that cold's ass and am currently germ free," he announced, giving Karen a small peck on the cheek. "That is the last time I go out for a jog in the rain." The others laughed at his joke, all but one that is. Joey's eyes fell upon that person. "Am I right, Alain?"

Alain jumped a little, startled. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh... yeah."

"Something wrong buddy?" Joey asked, leaning on Alain's desk with the palms of his hands.

Alain took one look at Joey, confused by his casual manner, then looked at the others who were watching him (except for Raven who had her nose crammed into a book). Before he could answer Joey's question Mr. Mod walked in.

"Alright duckies, time for class. Homework out and cell phones away," Mr. Mod paused behind his desk. "And anyone who doesn't have me this period make a moonwalk towards the door."

"Moonwalk?" Wally whispered to Vic who shrugged in response.

By Mr. Mod's orders friends separated and left the classroom. Among the few were Joey, Alain, Jenn and Karen. Since the girls had a different class than the boys they went in a different direction, leaving the boys alone.

As they walked side by side in the empty hallway Joey decided he wanted to take the long way to class so they could be late. Under normal circumstances Alain would be against this, but today was different. His mind wasn't in the right place, it hadn't been since that day he saw Joey last, the day when Joey k-

Alain paused in his walk, deciding now was as good as time as any to confront Joey. "We need to talk."

Joey paused in his walk and turned around, looking curious with his raised brow. "About what?"

Alain gulped before he continued kissing. "About... the kiss."

A moment of silence passed between them and Alain's gaze fell to the floor. Today was the first time he had seen and spoken to Joey in days, and although he felt rude for jumping right into what was bothering him without even considering Joey's feelings, he knew it had to be done. They were alone, giving them the privacy they needed, something that he couldn't assure would happen again later. Besides, he needed to know what had brought on that kiss. Did he lead him on? Was Joey just messing with him? These were the type of questions that had been plaguing him, and he needed answers.

It took awhile, but eventually Joey spoke. "... What kiss?"

Alain looked up, his cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. "C'mon dude, you know what I'm talking about. Are you really going to make me say it outloud?"

Joey looked genuinely confused as he scratched his head with his index finger. "Sorry, Alain, but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," he lowered his hand and snapped his fingers. "Wait, are you talking about that kiss on the cheek I had with Karen? Don't tell me... you're jealous."

"What? No! I'm not-"

"So you like Karen," Joey mused outloud, looking devious. "I already have a plan. Here's what we do-"

"Joey, I'm talking about when _you kissed me!" _Alain snapped with as loud of a whisper as he could muster.

Joey blinked, startled.

Alain sighed, looking away again. "Look... I guess my main question is why. Why'd you do it?"

Joey's eyes narrowed a little bit. "Alain... are you stoned?"

Alain turned his eyes to Joey, not sure he heard him right. "Huh?"

"Because if you are, that is totally badass!" Joey exclaimed, throwing an arm around Alain's shoulders. "I'm pist you didn't share any of the green, but I'll forgive you this time."

Alain wiggled out of Joey's grasp. "I'm not high! I haven't touched the stuff since that one time in Gar's basement. Hell, I don't even know where people go to get that. Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Well you were saying some crazy shit about how we kissed and-"

"That's because we did! _You _kissed_ me!"_

Joey placed a hand on Alain's shoulder, facing him, and sighed. "Look, dude... I'm not sure how your imagination rolls, and I really don't care, but I never kissed you."

Now Alain was the one wearing a look of confusion. "... You didn't?"

Joey pushed him away, not rough but not exactly playful either. "No! Why the hell would I kiss you? We're friends. That'd just be weird. And besides, incase it isn't obvious, the J-man," Joey pointed at himself with his thumbs. "Digs the ladies."

Alain shook his head. Did he imagine the whole thing? "But... I remember-"

"A weird and crazy messed up dream? Sure. Now c'mon, enough of this shit, let's get to class," Joey commanded as he turned around and walked away.

Pushing his confusion down and burying it deep inside him, Alain wordlessly followed Joey.

TT

Although typically not one for female company, Ian Gorgon was having a pleasant time indulging himself at a local strip club that had opened its doors early for him and a select few members of his gang. Some money and a wave of his gun was all it took and the cowardly owner had opened his doors with a trembling smile. Yes, it was good to be the best gang leader Jump City had ever seen, Ian thought smugly with a grin. Then his eyes lowered to the face of someone he hadn't seen in a long time and he frowned.

_Well, almost the best._

Ian removed himself from the seat that lined the cat walk stage and headed over to the booth in the far left corner. His grin returned, this time showing off both rows of his pearly whites. As he approached the table, he nodded at one of his muscle bound members who looked ready to strike. The nod was a single for the boy to relax, which he did without question as his eyes returned to the lady dancing on the stage.

Ian slid into the booth, opposite of the person who already occupied it. "Long time no see. I had no idea you were back in Jump."

Xavier placed the drink he had been holding down and returned Ian's smile with one of his own. "I would have stopped by to say hello but I got preoccupied. Now, why don't you tell your boy over by the bar to relax."

Ian looked at the boy in question, another one of his thugs who's hand was settled in his coat pocket, obviously wrapped around his weapon. Ian motioned him with his hand, and the thug turned around to face the other way.

Ian turned back to Xavier and sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why everyone has become so tense," he smiled. "I guess you just have that effect on people."

"I guess I do, at least, to a certain extent. You don't appear nervous at all."

"Nervous?" Ian laughed as he leaned back. "Why would I be nervous? After all, the last time we saw each other was filled with such fond memories. You trying to kill me, me trying to kill you. Such fun. It's a shame the treaty went and spoiled everything."

Xavier frowned. "Actually, the treaty is why I'm here. I was hoping we could mix things up."

Ian leaned in, curious.

"When you first came to Jump City you wanted to be partners."

"An offer so generous yet you refused," Ian reminded, faking a pout. He lifted a brow. "Why the history lesson?"

"Because, as much as it pains me to admit it, I was wrong. I should have accepted your offer back then. Now that I'm back in town I don't want to make the same mistake twice. Ian, let's work together."

Ian laughed as he stood up from his seat. "Sorry, Xavier, but I'm not interested in a partnership."

"Neither am I," Xavier confessed as Ian was walking away, causing the dangerous boy to stop in his tracks.

Ian turned around. "If you're not asking for a partnership than what are you asking for?"

Xavier stood up and took a few steps towards Ian. "I've been out of town. Things have changed. Your organization is growing, but at a slow pace. Mines isn't growing at all. I suggest we merge the two organizations."

"Your men would never agree to that."

"They will. If you have me. Let me work for you, Ian. Merge my organization with yours and rake in the benefits. You'll have more men, more territory, more money and power."

"And what will you have? What do you gain by doing this?"

"Same as before. Immunity for me and those I care about. That and the bonus of no more headaches that come with being the boss in our kind of business."

There was a pause before Ian spoke. "... You'll have to earn my trust. Complete a few odd jobs so I know you're serious about this."

"I imagined that would be the case," Xavier said, extending his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Ian took Xavier's hand in his, shaking it.

TT

Alain was sitting in his English class, eyes focused out the window as the teacher read lines from Macbeth. He knew he should be paying attention, but he just couldn't. His mind kept replaying the conversation he had with Joey that morning.

Was it possible that he imagined the whole thing? That the kiss never happened? If that was true then what did that say about himself? And of all things to imagine why _that_? Was he some type of weirdo? Alain sighed and lowered his head to his desk. Joey said he imagined the whole thing, but he was hesitant to believe so. That night must have been real. He remembered everything clearly; running into Toni at the mall, those snotty girls, the rain.

Alain lifted his head up. The rain. It rained that day, so Joey must have gotten caught in it. That would explain why he got sick. Thinking this, Alain turned his head to steal a glance at Joey, only to discover that the blonde boy was gazing at him with a certain type of expression.

He must have not thought that Alain would turn his head around, because the moment he did and their eyes locked Joey immediately looked away, but it was already too late. Alain had already seen the look on Joey's face. Not many could decifer the expression Joey had just had, but Alain could. He must have seen that expression hundreds of times on the faces of his friends. Joey was loooking at him the same way Wally would look at Jenn, or how Roy did with Jade. It was from that look that Alain was confident in what he knew.

"Like hell I imagined it," Alain muttered, looking back at the window.

TT

Kori sat in front of the television in the living room, her eyes more focused on the clock on the wall rather than the television show on screen. It was getting late, and Xavier had yet to come home. He hadn't told her that he was going out and he wasn't replying to her calls. She hugged the throw pillow tighter to her chest, suddenly feeling selfish for desiring him to be by her side. She knew it was wrong to feel that way, especially sicne the moment Xavier arrived in town she had occupied all fo his time, but she couldn't help it. She was lonely, and it didn't help that when she returned home yesterday he wasn't there either. He had returned sometime during the middle of the night, and when she had questioned him this morning about it he avoided the question by skillfully bringing up the encounter from the previous morning that she was trying very hard to forget.

Kori sighed and leaned her head against the armrest as she wondered whatever it was Xavier was up to. Finally, she settled in comfortably, but her comfort was short lived due to the ringing of her doorbell. Before she stood up Kori's eyes fell upon the clock. It was nearly eight o' clock; who could be at her door at this time?

The door bell rang once more, and she quickly got to her feet. "I'm coming!" she called out as she reached the foyer. Finally she reached the door and pulled it open.

When she saw who was on the other side the blood drained from her face.

Ian smiled, amused by her shocked expression. "Hey there, Kori. How've you been?"

Upon hearing his voice Kori quickly came to her senses and attempted to shut the door, a movement that was easily deflected by Ian who used his strength to hold the door open.

"Tsk, tsk. What a terrible girl. I've come all the way here and you're not even going to invite me in. How rude."

"What do you want?" Kori snapped, her eyes narrowed as she made sure to block the entrance with her body.

"Down girl. As much as I would love to play with you, you're currently taboo."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I just need you to do a favor for me," at this Ian lifted up the white paper bag he had in his free hand. "Pass this over to Xavier when you see him."

"Xavier? But he's not here. He left town. Everyone knows that."

Ian chuckled. "Aw, aren't you adorable. Trying to cover for your man, I see. Too bad you're not much of an actress and that I'm already aware of Xavier's return. It was sweet of you to lie to me though and try to protect him. Kudos to you."

Kori's eyes widened. "How do you know-" she gasped before her eyes narrowed. "Did you do something to him? If you did I swear I'll-"

"Relax, he's fine. I would never harm one of my employees. Now, when you see Xavier be sure to give him this for me," Ian said, forcing the bag into her hands. Once that was done he turned away from her and began to walk away.

Kori followed him. "Wait... Wait! What did you mean by employee?"

Smirking, Ian turned around to face her. "You mean he hasn't told you the good news? Xavier's working for me now."

Kori nearly lost her footing due to the shock of his statement. She couldn't believe it. Xavier was working for Ian? But why? She shook her head, refusing to believe in the words just told to her. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. There was no way Xavier would work for a monster like Ian... Right?

As Kori's mind began to feel like a whirlpool, Ian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to check it and whistled. "Well, would you look at the time. I've got to go. You take care red," he said, capturing Kori's attention once more as she looked at him with wide eyes. "You never know what kind of creeps that could wandering around."

He turned away from her then, laughing, and walked over to a car he had waiting for him. Kori watched as the car drove away, waiting until it was out fo sight before entering her home. Once inside she leaned against the shut door, trying to make sense of the situation. Eventually her eyes fell to the bag she still carried in her hands. Her curiousity and need for answers consumed her so she reached inside the bag, her hand wrapping around whatever dwelled inside it. It was cold and heavy, and before she knew it she was pulling it out to get a good look at it. When she saw what was in her hand she nearly fainted.

In her hand was a gun.

TT

It was nearly twelve o' clock when Xavier returned home to find Kori waiting for him in the foyer. He was shocked to see her up, thinking that since it was a school night she would have already been tucked into bed. He was even more shocked to see the scowl upon her face as he shut the front door behind himself as quietly as possible.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to her. Kori didn't answer and remained sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. The only action she took was handing him a white paper bag that Xavier hesitated before taking. With the bag now in his possession he was able to look inside it to discover its contents. Upon learning what was inisde, he frowned. "How'd you get this?"

"Ian gave it to me. Asked me to deliver it to you," Kori replied after a pause. She stood up and took a step towards Xavier, the scowl on her face looking more menacing than before. "Now why would he do a thing like that, Xavier?"

Xavier stood there for a moment, silent, as he realized that there was no point in lying to Kori. It was time to tell her the whole truth. He sighed, knowing that she wouldn't like what he had to say and fearing the outcome.

"I work for Ian's gang now."

She slapped him. Hard. He rubbed his cheek and let his gaze fall upon the floor.

"Are you crazy?" Kori snapped. "You know who Ian is! You know he's dangerous! Why would you lower yourself to his level?"

"I had no choice," he muttered, still not meeting her gaze, a response that caused Kori to slap him again.

"No choice?" she grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and shook him. "You always have a choice! You left town, but you came back. You could have started all over again! But instead you throw yourself back inside that disgusting lifestyle-"

"That's my liftestyle!" he snapped, glaring at her.

"It didn't have to be! But instead you threw away your second chance to be Ian's servant," she said, looking away and releasing the hold she had on him.

Xavier looked at her sadly. "It's not like that. You're just overreacting. Let me explain-"

"No!" she snapped, glaring at him once more. "No explanation you could give me will make up for the fact that he was here. _He _was _here_, Xavier. Ian was here at my house!"

"... I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. I'll talk to Ian and-"

"I don't care what you do. I don't want any part of Ian or his gang... or you."

Xavier's eyes widened and he felt as if someone had just squeezed his heart painfully. "... What?"

"I want you out...," she answered, walking away from him. "I want you out of my house. If you want to run around being a criminal than fine, but I won't have any part of it."

It was as if the air had been sucked right out of him as Xavier lifted a shakey hand towards Kori who took a step back to avoid his touch. "...Kori-"

"I'm sorry, Xavier, but I just can't... I _can't," _she repeated as her eyes filled with tears. I have a little baby to think about now. I can't afford for Ian or any of his buddies to come around here with weapons. I won't allow it."

His hand fell to his side, his eyes closing as he released a sigh. "I understand... Give me a few minutes to pack and I'll be gone."

She nodded as she desperately tried to withhold her tears, allowing Xavier to walk past her and up the stairs to gather his things. It didn't take long for him to pack, and soon he was walking out the front door, Kori watching him as he did so. The door shut silently behind him, and it was only then that Kori allowed herself to cry.

TT

Afterschool Alain had accompanied Roy to his place so they could work on their science project together, something that was easily forgotten once the boys passed by Ollie's game room. The two were currently battling each other, their RPG characters punching and kicking violently in any attempt to drain the others lifemeter first. Sitting between them was Lian who was busy entertaining herself by chewing on her plush bunny's ear.

"Dude, give up already," Roy taunted. "I'm way ahead of you. You can't win. Isn't that right, Lian?"

She didn't reply, but she did look at him curiously.

"Cheer for daddy, baby."

"Don't cheer for him, Lian. Look, I'm already catching up with him."

"Only because you scored a healing potion, you cheater."

"Cheer for your uncle, Lian. Besides, I have cookies."

Lian looked at Alain, seeming to recongnize the word as she tried to repeat it.

Roy gasped. "Are you trying to bribe my kid?"

Alain chuckled. "Maybe. I always do better at video games when I have a cheerleader. I need her to win."

"Hear that, Lian. He's just using you. Bad uncle. And I bet he's lying about the cookies, too."

"Hey! Don't tell her that."

"Dude, you are so going down," Roy claimed, leaning forward in his seat.

Alain did the same. "No way."

"Yes way. I have a secret weapon."

Alain scoffed. "You're bluffing. Your character already used all his weapons."

Roy smirked. "Who said anything about my character. Lian, attack! Grab his hair."

"What are y-_Ah!" _Alain dropped his controller in shock when Lian grabbed a chunk of his hair and yanked it. Her grip was strong, and she refused to let go even though Alain pleaded with her to do so. This allowed Roy the distraction he needed to win the game and he jumped up to cheer in victory at the same moment Lian decided to let og of Alain's hair and clap her hands. He glared at Roy. "No fair, you cheated!"

Roy looked innocent as he grinned. "I didn't do a thing. It was all Lian," he said as he picked up the small girl and pecked her cheek. "My daughter is brilliant."

Alain playfully scolded the girl in his arms. "I can't believe you did that to me, Lian. I helped bring you into this world. Imagine what would have happened if I was like your uncle Dick and fainted."

"Did you guys finish your stupid game yet?" Jade asked as she entered the room, balancing a plate of sandwiches in one hand and a bowl of mixed chips in the other. Tucked under her arm was a six pack of canned soda.

Alain helped her by relieving her of the bowl and sandwich plate. "It's not a stupid game," he reprimanded her as he placed the bowl and plate on the table. "But yes, we did finish. Roy cheated."

Jade sighed as she put the six pack of soda on the table. "Roy, how many times have I told you to stop using Lian as a weapon?"

Alain raised a brow as he helped himself to some chips. "He's done this before?"

She nodded. "To both Wally and Ollie."

"Hey, it's not my fault she likes to pull hair," Roy announced as he stole a potato chip from the bowl.

"The habit is only going to get worse if you keep enforcing it," Jade scolded. "And it's time for her nap so go put her to sleep."

"Can't you do it?" Roy whined, but a glare from Jade made him straighten up and he laughed sheepishly. "Well, she's already in my arms so I might as well. I'll be back soon."

Roy grabbed Lian's bunny and was out the door, leaving Jade and Alain to chuckle on his behalf.

"You have him trained well," Alain commented with a smile.

Jade smiled as well, looking proud.

"So how long is it going to take him to her to sleep?"

"Oh, we'll be by ourselves for awhile. Lately Lian's been fussy when it comes to nap time."

"I guess that's why he wanted you to do it, huh?"

Jade nodded and the two laughed.

"So, Alain...," Jade began after a short pause. "How have you been?"

Alain took one look at her face and concluded that Jade's simple question was just a camoflage for what she was really curious about. He smiled at her. "Come on, Jade, we've been friends for a long time. Why don't you ask what you're really interested about. I don't mind."

Jade sighed, relieved to have his permission and that she didn't have to tip toe around the topic. "How have you been coping with the breakup?"

"Well," he began as he traced the logo on the can of soda with his finger. "It's not easy... but I'm handeling it. Joey's been a great friend through the whole thing. He's always there trying to help."

"That's really nice of him," Jade commented with a smile.

Alain frowned and looked away, an action that surprised Jade. "Yeah..."

"Is something wrong? You two didn't get into a fight did you?"

"No, we didn't fight, but...," Alain cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly. "It's complicated to explain."

Jade leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in the palms of her hands. "I've got time."

Alain rubbed the back of his neck, timid. "I don't know, Jade..."

"Alain, you said so yourself, we've been friends for a really long time. If you're having a problem I want to help. You can trust me. And besides, judging from the way you're acting it seems serious. You should talk to somebody."

Alain paused a moment to consider her words. Thinking about his situation with Joey by himself was no help, and Joey denied the kiss ever took place. Maybe talking to Jade would bring some insight on the whole situation. Besides, if he was going to talk to anyone about it she seemed like the best candiate. Since Jade wasn't in school he wouldn't have to worry about her acting weird around Joey, something that might occur were he to tell someone like Gar or Karen who had class with him.

"Okay... but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

"I promise."

"Alright, so... this is what happened. Um..."

There was some stuttering and pauses on his part, but Alain eventually completed his tale on everything that happened the day Joey kissed him. He even included the incident at school two days ago when he confronted Joey about the kiss and caught him staring in class. By the end of his summary Jade's eyes were wide in shock.

Alain looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

Jade blinked her eyes, returning to focus, and blushed. "Sorry, I was just taking everything in... Um, wow... So Joey's gay?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I can't do that. And even if I did he probably won't admit it. I mean, he won't even admit to kissing me."

"Is it such a big deal if he doesn't?"

"Of course it is. For starters I need to know that I'm not crazy and imagined the whole thing. And also... if he is gay, I think I should know so... you know, I won't accidently lead him on or something."

"Is that what you think you did? And because of that he kissed you?"

Alain sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "... I can't help but feel guilty."

"Why on Earth would you feel guilty? You've done nothing wrong."

"I don't know... When he kissed me I didn't have any reaction. If he is gay, I don't want him to think I'm bothered by it. But I have no way of telling him that, not with the way he's acting."

Jade put a finger to her chin in thought. "Well... what if you got him to admit to everything? Then you can clear the air with him."

He looked at her. "But how do I do that?"

Jade winked. "Trust me, Alain, there are ways to getting people to confess."

"So you have a plan then?"

Before she could respond Roy walked into the room, looking exhausted. He looked at his best friend and girlfriend sitting on the futon, then his eyes drifted to the table.

"Hey!" Roy pointed a finger at the table, his eyes narrowed. "Which one of you ate my sandwich?"

TT

Kori opened the front door to her home, revealing Xavier on the other side. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, his hands tucked into his pockets.

She moved to the side, allowing him entry. For a moment he remained still, not exactly comprehending her gesture due to the time he saw her last, which was two days ago, but eventually he understood her meaning and slowly walked inside.

Kori shut the door behind him. "I packed whatever you forgot. It's waiting for you upstairs. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't. Thanks," he looked at her, waiting to see if she had anything else to add, but when she looked away from him he decided to let go of his wishful thinking. "I'll be out of here in a sec."

"Okay...," she replied as he took a few steps up the stairs. As she watched his back something inside her snapped. Perhaps it was the overwhelming loneliness or the worry that had accumulated over the past two days of his absence, whatever it was it caused her to throw all caution to the wind and call out to him. "Xavier, wait!"

He turned around to look at her, his hand on the railing, but he didn't respond.

Kori fiddled her fingers nervously. "... Can we talk?"

He took one step down the stairs. "About what?"

"Um... Well, for starters... How have you been? I haven't heard from you since-"

"You kicked me out."

Kori winched. It sounded so harsh when he said it. "Yeah... Have you... I mean... Are you alright? Where are you staying?"

"I'm fine. I've been staying with one of Ian's lackies until I can find my own spot."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kori inquired, startled. "I mean, do you even know the person?"

Xavier shrugged. "I think his name is Luis... or Leo. Maybe it was John."

"Xavier," she scolded.

"Look, don't worry about it. It's not your problem," he said, turning so he could go up the stairs.

His words caused Kori to wince once more as if he had struck her, and her pain and guilt grew. "... I'm sorry."

He turned to look at her. "You're what?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated, meeting his eyes with her green ones. "I'm sorry for kicking you out. For not listening when you tried to explain. It was wrong and I regret it."

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

She was surprised at his question. "Why? Because it was a terrible thing to do! You've been nothing but kind to me since the moment you've got here. You've helped me in ways no one else could. And how do I repay you? By kicking you out when you have no place to go."

"So you feel guilty. That's just peachy," he replied sarcastically, turning away from her.

Kori took a few steps up the stairs. "That's not the only reason!"

"Then let me guess the rest of them," Xavier snapped, turning to face her. "You're lonely, is that it? Miss having someone to hold your hand and fix you breakfast?"

Kori knew his anger wsa justified, so she tried not to let his tone bother her too much, even so she couldn't stop herself from glaring and feeling agitated herself. "Yes! As a matter of fact I was lonely and I did miss you holding my hand and cooking me food. But that's not the only reason, and since you're to upset to see it I'll explain. Besides the guilt and the loneliness I was concerned! I was _worried_ about _you! _For Gods sake, Xavier, you didn't even call. I was terrified and my mind went to the darkest of places. Then I got your text today and I was _so _happy... Happy because... because it felt like I had you back."

He was stunned. "... You... were worried about me?"

She nodded. "Of course I was. You're my friend, of course I would worry."

He felt silly for being so cruel to her earlier now. "Oh."

"Xavier," she began as she took a few steps forward. "That day when I kicked you out, I was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I was just so scared and upset over the fact that you weren't being honest with me. You were right, I was overreacting. I didn't think things through, but during these past two days I have. Please, come back home. I miss you."

"Kori," his hand reached out to take hers. "My liftestyle isn't going to change. Not even for you. Knowing that, are you sure you want me to stay?"

She paused, but not because she was surprised that he was being honest about his lifestyle. She paused because she needed a moment to be sure of her decision.

Looking at Xavier, Kori spoke. "I'm sure. It's what I want... but, I do need you to promise me something."

"Anything," he assured her, squeezing her hand.

"The life you share with Ian and the life you share with me must always remain separate. I don't want any surprise visits from him. If something like that happens again then our friendship will end."

"I promise it won't happen again. I promise you and the baby will never be apart of that side of my life. Your safety is what's most important to me."

She smiled at him and leaned her head against his chest, believing in his words. After a second or two Xavier smiled as well as his arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace.

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PolarPurple, .massacre, Pineapple girl 1997, BerryDrops, clarkLover1, Boookfanatic92897, storyofmylifeman, chipmunkswillrule, Daniella TT, Anon1, cookiesruletheworld, DoubleCresentMoon, writer12, Agent of the Divine One, HypeddJay, A fan formerly F Phey, Magic Kiwi, A fan, Elle Wednesday, Summer Frost 13 AND wolfprincess16 FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I'm sorry about this chapter being so late everyone! I got sick twice, had two big essays, and it was my best friend's birthday. But I'm here now, and Spring Break is fast approaching so hopefully I'll be able to catch up on some lost time :)**

**Anon1: **_I'm sorry to hear you won't be reading the story anymore, but I fully support your decision and hope you'll find another story on Fanfiction to enjoy. _

**A Fan: **_I really enjoyed the song you suggested. Thanks so much! Also, the DA artist you recommend has some terrific work!_

**Summer Frost 13: **_No need to apologize! As for Dick, he'll come back into the story eventually. Hang in there!_

_**Author's note: **__So, recently I've gotten some comments about the story being extremely dark. Now, although I admit that some chapters will be darker than most, I think there may be a tad of overreacting for some, such as writer12 (please do not take offense). You see, the issue Kori is going through is dark, but issues that characters like Raven, Alain, Isaiah, Karen, and Gar face won't be this way. Recall the first few chapters when it was about Raven moving in with her mom. The word dark didn't appear once. The word dark only appeared when Kori's plot in the story was revealed. I beg you all to give the story a second chance. Yes, some chapters will be more serious than others, but there will also be fun moments too. My goal isn't to be dark, it's to be as realistic as possible. In high school we have our low moments when the world seems like it is going to end for us, but then we have our happy and exciting moments too. This story is going to have both. _

_P.S. - Happy belated to BerryDrops! I hope you enjoyed your birthday! Thank you so much for being there for me since the very beginning! I'm sorry I couldn't post sooner, I had homework I needed to do. _

**NEXT CHAPTER: ALAIN TRIES TO LEARN THE TRUTH ABOUT JOEY, MEANWHILE XAVIER HAS A CHAT WITH SOME OLD FRIENDS.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	10. Angry girls, confused boys, & the truth

After Roy had returned to the game room, Alain didn't get another chance to speak with Jade privately. It wasn't until he had returned home and locked himself in his room that he had received a text message from her explaining her plan. Jade's plan was for Alain to try and set Joey up so he could catch him in a situation that the blonde teen couldn't worm his way out of. If the plan worked Alain would find out if Joey was gay or not, which would explain a lot for Alain in concerns to that kiss. Unfortunately, the plan called for Alain to play as bait, something he didn't want to do for two reasons. The first reason was because of the tasks he would have to endure, and the second reason was because he felt that he would be a doing terrible thing to his friend. However, his hesitation was short lived.

Jade had asked him if he wanted to know the truth, or if he would be okay just carrying on as normal as if nothing happened. The answer he had given her was no. He wasn't okay with that. He knew that if he didn't get the answers he needed that it would just continue to bother him, and eventually it would affect his behavior around Joey, and he didn't want that to happen. With this response, the decision was final. Alain was prepared to carry out the plan.

That was last night, and with a new day in front of him Alain had decided to put the plan into motion. Alain had taken the initiative and invited Joey to hang out for the day, but before they could do that they had to wait for Alain's swimming practice to be over. Since it was October practice took place in the indoors swimming pool at school. Dedicated to his sport, Alain stayed longer than the rest of his teammates, a factor he was counting on since he invited Joey to come over to the pool.

It was Jade who commanded him to create a situation that would push Joey's buttons, and by push his buttons she meant "Turn him on." If he reacted, then the plan would be a success. Alain figured his idea was perfect based on how, back when he was with Toni, swimming always earned him kisses. No one could resist the temptation of a swimmer.

With his team gone, Alain sat at the edge of the pool, waiting for Joey to show up. He didn't have to wait long, and soon the blonde haired boy was walking through the double doors.

Upon seeing Alain, Joey raised a brow. "Dude, you're still not finished? You said you would be done by 4:15."

"Did I say 4:15?" Alain mused innocently, looking away as he stood up to stretch. "I meant 4:30. Sorry."

Joey groaned, looking away. "Whatever. I'll just wonder around until you're done."

"Wait, you don't have to," Alain said before Joey could turn to walk away. "Why don't you watch? You can tell me if my form is off."

"But I don't know a thing about form," Joey protested.

"Perfect, so you'll stay and watch," Alain said as he prepared to dive.

"Wait, I never said-"

Alain ignored him and dived into the pool, gliding through the water with top speed. Although he didn't intend to watch at first, Joey couldn't help but look. At his old school, there was no swimming team, so this was his first time witnessing someone who was trained to swim competitively. He had to admit, it was pretty... cool... and there was something else about it to, something mesmerizing...

Alain reached the end of the pool and poked his head out of the water, taking a moment to catch his breath before looking at Joey. "How was that?"

Joey blinked in surprise, returning back to reality. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know how to comment without sounding stupid or weird. His cheeks started to burn and he looked down. "That was-"

"Terrible!"

Alain and Joey both turned to see who had spoken and saw a tall, slender girl with waist long strawberry brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore the girl's version of the swim team's uniform and stood with crossed arms.

"Colleen," Alain began as he stepped out of the pool, ignoring her comment. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to practice detective," Colleen responded with a scowl, looking away as if he was beneath him. "You're not the only one who likes to stick around a little longer to practice you know. I thought you would have been done by now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I was just finishing up."

With her head turned away from him, Alain couldn't spot the blush on the girl's cheeks. Nor did he notice the change of her sour tone to something more kinder. "You don't have to rush off, I mean... maybe you can stick around and we can practice together. I could give you some pointers."

"No, it's fine. My friend and I have plans anyway," Alain replied, turning to Joey. "So what did you think? Am I any good?"

Joey, who had been staring at Colleen with contemplating eyes, looked to Alain. "Sorry. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh," Alain deflated. He had hoped to catch Joey early, that way he wouldn't have to scheme anymore, but from the looks of it the plan was far from being completed. "I'll just head to the locker rooms then."

"Sure."

Colleen opened her mouth to speak, but shut it as Alain was already walking away. She sighed.

"Everything alright?" Joey asked after a brief pause.

"Yeah... everything is fine."

"It's not easy liking someone, is it?"

"Not at all...," Colleen's eyes widened as she tried to backpedal on her words. "Wait, I didn't mean that! I don't like anyone right now! And definitely not Alain! That's crazy!" She laughed nervously.

Joey smirked, causing Colleen to narrow her eyes at him. She was prepared to tell Joey off, but he cut her off before she could get the chance. "Alain and I are going out today. You should tag along. Give him advice on his _form_."

"Oh, please. As if I would waste my time..."

Joey shrugged and walked away with his hands in his pockets. "Suit yourself."

There was a pause as Colleen bit her bottom lip. A moment later, she called out to Joey. "Hey, wait! Just exactly what did you guys have planned for today?"

TT

With the school day over Kori had denied an invitation from her friends to hang out. Instead she had returned home, an eager smile on her face, as she entered the front door. She left her jacket and bag in the foyer and dashed up the stairs, running to Xavier's room and letting herself in. He was crawled up in bed, sleeping soundly, something he deserved since he had returned home late after running around the streets doing work for Ian. Although she felt she should have turned around and let him rest, Kori's excitement got the best of her and she jumped into Xavier's bed, waking him.

"Xavier!" she said sweetly, smiling broadly. "Time to get up!"

He groaned and covered his eyes with both of his hands. "Five more minutes..."

"Oh, come on. You promised," she reminded with a pout.

He removed one hand, revealing one eye, so he could look at her. She was doing that _look_ she would always do when she really wanted something. "Dammit," he muttered, unable to resist. He threw his blanket off and sat up. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

She clapped and hopped off the bed. "Yay!" I'll get everything ready," she stated, leaving his room.

"Oh no you don't," he objected, rushing after her. "I don't want you sneaking in any mustard."

She turned around to poke her tongue at him. "Spoil sport."

He laughed, and together they made their way down to the kitchen. Once inside, Xavier gathered everything necessary to make apple dumplings. He had promised to teach Kori how to make them, and she was eager to learn. He had offered to make the dough for her, but she refused, snapping at him "No, let me do it!"

On her first attempt at making the dough, Kori accidently poured in the whole carton of milk. She had to start over, and this time she let Xavier help by listening to his direction. When he told her, "Okay, that's enough" she stopped pouring the milk and moved onto the next step by using a fork to moisten the mixture in her bowl.

"That looks good. Let's roll it out now," Xavier commanded. "First-"

"I can roll out dough, Xavier," Kori claimed with a roll of her eyes as she rolled the dough into a ball with her hands.

"Um... cutie?"

"Hmm?"

"You do know you're supposed to use the rolling pin, don't you?" he asked, amused as he waved the wooden rolling pin in his hand.

She looked at him sheepishly and resisted the temptation to throw flour in his face. He handed her the rolling pin at the same moment they heard the doorbell ring.

"Expecting company?"

"No," she placed the rolling pin on the counter and left the kitchen, Xavier trailing behind her. When she noticed this she paused and crossed her arms, looking at him pointedly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh..."

"Go hide!" she commanded, pointing at the stairs. "We can't risk you being seen. What if it's Vic or Raven or Karen?"

Xavier sighed and grumbled something incoherent as he trudged up the stairs. Now that he was safely hidden from view Kori went over to the door to open it, a wide smile on her face as she expected to see a familiar face. Her eyes met one familiar face belonging to someone she hadn't expected to see, and then settled on a face she didn't recongnize. It was a girl wearing black jeggings, black boots, and a black leather jacket over a light blue tank top. She was heavily adorned with a lot of gold accessories, everything ranging from rings, bangles, and necklaces. Her ears had multiple piercings, and her brunette hair was styled as an undercut. She also wore a lot of makeup, particularly in the eye area. Kori took her eyes off of her and looked back to the person next to her, a boy.

"Hello, Billy... It's been a long time."

Billy took the lollipop out of his mouth. "No kidding. How's school? Mr. Mod still walking around with that cane in his butt?"

Kori giggled at that, something that caused the girl next to Billy to glare and clear her throat. Kori ceased her giggles and looked at the girl apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name," she held out her hand. "I'm Kori Anders. It's nice to meet you."

"Name is Selinda," said the girl irritably with a sour look. "And I don't have time for this bullshit. Now step aside princess, we didn't come here for you."

"Selinda," Billy hissed. "Quit being a bitch. We need her help."

Selinda ignored him and pushed past Kori, stepping into the foyer, looking around.

"Hey!" Kori snapped. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Selinda picked up a vase. "Vandalizing property it seems," she said as she raised her hands above her head.

"Wait, stop! That belonged to my grandmother!"

"You want me to stop princess," Selinda said sweetly. "Then tell us where Xavier is."

"Selinda, we can't be sure she knows," Billy pointed out. "Put the vase down."

"She knows, Billy. Don't you, princess?"

"I do but-" Kori unsuccessfully made a grab for the vase. "-Can you please put that down!"

Selinda smirked. "Whatever you say."

Kori sighed, relieved. "Thank-" she screamed in horror when she saw Selinda toss the vase and shielded her eyes, not wanting to witness the destruction of her grandmother's precious vase.

Kori expected to hear the sound of glass shattering but it never came. She opened one eye to see what had happened and gasped when she saw Xavier, the vase safely tucked in his arm. During the entire exchange no one noticed Xavier secretly watching, but it wasn't until Kori made a grab for the vase that he left his position and descended the stairs. Just in time too, since Selinda had tossed the valuable item at the stairs.

"Here you go, cutie," Xavier said softly, handing Kori the vase. She took it carefully, elated, and wandered off to the side to make sure no damage had been done. Xavier smiled at her, but when his eyes turned to Selinda he took on a menacing expression. "What the hell were you thinking? Have you gone completely mental? What gives you the right to pick on Kori like that?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just irritable since you went and stabbed us in the back!" Selinda yelled, her fist clenched.

"What are you talking about?"

Selinda opened her mouth to speak, but Billy beat her to it. "We know about the deal you made with Ian. Care to explain?"

Xavier glanced at Kori, who was watching. When she saw that she had been spotted she immediately lowered her gaze. Xavier looked back at Billy and Selinda. "I'll explain everything, but not here."

"The old place?" Billy suggested. Xavier nodded. "Sweet. I'm driving."

"I'll be with you guys in a minute," Xavier announced as he went to stand by Kori's side.

Billy nodded and left. Selinda glared before following. "Try not to take too long. I don't like to wait."

She slammed the door behind herself, causing Kori to cringe. "You're friends with that girl?"

Xavier sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah... She can be annoying sometimes though, a complete hot head."

There was a pause.

"So... on a level of one to ten, how mad are you?"

"I'm not mad. Well, maybe I am a little bit because of Selinda, but not at you."

Xavier looked surprised. "Really?"

"It sounds like Billy and Selinda re in the same boat that I was in. So no, I'm not angry that they barged in uninvited. Just explain the rules to any of your other friends, please. Especially the ones with bad tempers. I don't need any more threats against my family heirlooms."

Xavier took Kori by the shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "You're amazing, cutie."

She smiled and waved goodbye to him as he walked through the door. Once he was gone she pouted. "Oh drat... we forgot all about the apple dumplings," she shrugged and went back to the kitchen. "Oh well, I'm sure I can figure the rest out myself."

TT

"Um... Joey," Alain whispered. "I thought today it was going to be just the two of us hanging out. Why is she here?"

"_She _can here you," Colleen snapped.

Alain sighed and looked away, wondering why Joey went ahead and invited Colleen without consulting with him first. With her around it would be much harder to conduct his plan.

Joey put his arms around Colleen and Alain, bringing them all together. "Hey, you guys need to lighten up. This is the perfect opportunity for you two to get to know each other better."

Colleen blushed. "Well... I guess you're right," she gazed at Alain. "What do you think?"

Alain didn't hear her question. He was too busy slapping the palm of his hand against his forehead. Today wasn't supposed to be about him getting to know Colleen better, it was supposed to be about him getting to know Joey. How was he supposed to salvage this?

Seeing as how he didn't reply to her, Colleen looked away sadly.

Noticing the sad face of Colleen and the indifferent look on Alain's face, Joey sighed. Getting those two together might be harder than he thought.

TT

The car ride to _the old place, _which was actually just an old hangout spot overlooking the traintracks that Xavier and Billy used to play around when they were kids, was a long one which mostly consisted of Billy's ranting. Billy's mouth never stopped moving since the moment Xavier entered the car. He was angry that his best friend had returned to town and never once gave him a call or stopped by to see him, a fact that he let Xavier know over and over again. In addition to this he also complained about how he found out that Xavier was back in town, remarking he found out by one of Ian's goonies who was bragging about it all over town. After that, Billy filled him in on how Seemore was doing. Apparently "the four eyed twerp" (Billy's exact words) had gone off to military school. He also told him about Michael who unfortunately showed no signs of recovery from his coma. Then he told him about himself, and how he and Selinda had one two many drinks and-

"-fucked in the bathroom of that club Amy used to love so much."

"Billy!" Selinda shrieked, her face red and wrathful.

"Aw, shucks darlin', he's my best friend. I had to tell him," Billy grinned. "We're a couple now, X."

"We are _not _a couple."

"We were last night after I gave you that massage."

"Stop talking or I will put you in the hospital!"

"Fine, okay. Dang, you're no fun..."

Selinda crossed her arms and looked outside the window, enjoying the silence from the front passenger seat. Too bad it was short lived.

"... She's a real fiesty one in the bedroom. I haven't enjoyed a good ride like that since the mechanical bull came to town."

Selinda screamed and began to hit Billy repeatedly, causing the car to swerve and Xavier to brace onto his seat for dear life. Although he tried to defend himself as best he could, making sure they didn't crash was Billy's top priority and he hit the brakes abruptly. Xavier released the grip he had on the seat and looked out the window, surprised to see the traintracks in view.

"Hey. We're here."

Selinda paused in her assault against Billy to confirm their location. "Huh, that was quicker than I expected...," she punched Billy once more who cried out in pain. She ignored this and turned in her seat to look at Xavier. "Now explain why you're working with the creep who's the reason why my little brother is on life support."

Xavier nodded, and began to explain, his tale stemming from the beginning which was when he first left town. The reason he left town was because he had wanted to find allies, ones that weren't located in Jump City or its surrounding area so that Ian wouldn't be tipped off. Once he found some that would be willing to work with him and were as trust worthy as they come, he returned to Jump City. He ignored Billy's questioning about why it took him so long to let his presence be known, and why he was staying at Kori's place. Instead, he decided to explain why he joined Ian.

"I'm not really apart of his gang, not technically," Xavier explained. "The reason I 'joined' is because I need him to trust me. I need him to let his guard down so I can collect information. When the time is right I'll forward everything I know to my new friends so they can pick Ian's organization apart piece by piece. Ian will be done for, once and for all."

"So you're kind of like the Trojan horse, huh," Billy commented, grinning. "Cool."

The others eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" Billy said defensively. "I payed attention in class sometimes!"

TT

It was late in the evening when Jade got a call from Alain seeking her help. He explained to her that he had tried getting closer to Joey, but everytime he did Colleen would drag him off somewhere.

_"Wait, who's this Colleen person?"_

"She's a girl from the swim team."

_"Sounds to me like she likes you."_

"What? No way. Anyways, focus, Jade. I seriously don't know what to do here."

_"Look, the only thing I can tell you is that you have to dig deeper. Now I have to go. It's time for Lian's bath."_

"Yeah, okay," Alain replied. They said their goodbyes and he returned his phone to his pocket. "Dig deeper... What could she possibly mean by that? I just don't get it."

Alain sighed and went to rejoin Colleen and Joey at their table. The three of them had decided to sit down to eat after a long day of them running around the mall together. When Alain returned to the table he noticed that the bags had piled up near Joey, or rather his seat by Joey.

"Sorry, dude," Joey said with a grin. "I guess you'll just have to sit next to Colleen."

Alain did as Joey suggested, seeing as how he had no other choice.

"You know, Alain, while you were gone Colleen was telling me she used to play piano back when she was in elementary school. And when she entered middle school she started playing the violin. A beautiful girl with many talents. It doesn't get any better than that, am I right?"

"Huh," Alain looked up from his food. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really listening."

Colleen glared at him. "You should really pay attention when people are talking to you, Alain. It's rude if you don't."

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. I'll pay better attention now."

"Well, hey, it's okay if you're not feeling well," Colleen assured him, apologetic.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some more food to take home with me. My dad sucks at cooking," Joey said as he stood up.

"Ah, okay," Colleen replied as she watched him walk away. He pointed at Alain and then at her and made a hugging motion with a kissy face. She nodded in understanding and he gave her a thumbs up before continuing on his way. Turning towards Alain, Colleen summoned her courage. "So it's been really fun hanging out together, don't you think? We should do it more often... that is, if you're free."

Alain turned to Colleen, looking at her with a serious expression. He hadn't heard a thing she said because he was to busy thinking about Jade's words. She said to dig deeper... maybe that meant getting an outside opinion. Colleen had been around them all day, perhaps she picked up on something, after all Toni always used to talk about women's intuition and how great it was.

"Colleen, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Go ahead," Colleen replied with a smile, feeling hopeful.

"... Do you think Joey's into me?"

The hopeful feeling left Colleen's body and she frowned. "... What?"

"I've been trying to figure out if he's into me all day but haven't picked up any signals. You've seen him around me, what's your opinion?"

"... I can't believe you're asking me a question like that YOU IDIOT!" Colleen screamed, gathering the attention of others sitting around them, but she was too furious to notice or care. "All you've done is ignore me this whole time and now I know why. This has been the worse date ever!"

Alain was confused by her reaction, but he zoned in on one word. "Date?"

"Ugh, you JERK!" Colleen yelled in embarrassment as she grabbed her soda and splashed it in his face. She grabbed her bag after that and rushed out of the restaurant, passing Joey along the way.

Joey approached the table just as Alain was cleaning his face with some napkins. "What the heck happened? What did you do?"

"I don't know! All I did was ask a question."

"Oh man, you're really not good with girls, are you."

Alain glowered at him, but Joey brushed the look off and instead offered him an invitation to his house.

"Your place?" Alain repeated, surprised.

"Yeah. I can't let you go home looking the way you do. You can borrow a clean shirt."

"O... okay. Thanks."

"No problem," Joey replied as he grabbed his bookbag. "Let's go."

TT

"A-are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Alain asked as he timidly entered Joey's room. "Your dad's not going to get upset is he?"

"For the last time it's okay. My dad won't be back until late. Relax, it's not like he's going to suspend you because you didn't take your shoes off at the door."

"Holy crap was I supposed to do that?"

Joey laughed. "Someone's jumpy. I know my dad can be a hard ass but geez."

"Hard ass is putting it nicely. Back when we were freshmans Wally made up this story about how he lost his eye."

The phone rang from downstairs, capturing Joey's attention. "I gotta go see who that is. Just pick anything from the closet and when I come back you can tell me about that story."

Alain nodded and watched as Joey left the room before walking over to the blonde's closet. He opened it and picked the first thing he saw which was a white tee. As he switched shirts it came to his attention that this was the first time he was inside Joey's house. Usually when the boys hanged out they went elsewhere, and if they were to stop by they never stayed for long and spent that time on the front porch.

Feeling curious Alain sat on the bed and took in the sight of Joey's room. He was surprised to see how plain looking it was. He expected to see more of Joey's personality, not just a plain old desk and bed. Perhaps Mr. Wilson didn't have time to prep for Joey's arrival.

Noticing that he left the closet open, Alain went to close it, but halted when some familiar words came to mind. _Dig deeper. _His eyes widened as he realized this was his perfect opportunity. If he could do some snooping maybe he could find a clue that would give him some answers about Joey. Realizing he probably didn't have much time Alain got to work.

He made himself busy in the closet, opening boxes and pushing clothes to the side. Nothing. He decided to check Joey's laptop, which resided on his desk, but grunted in frustration when he saw he needed a password. He didn't stop though, and instead searched Joey's drawers. As nothing but jeans and socks came to sight, Alain began to feel discouraged, but that feeling quickly left his system when his hand brushed against something thin and smooth. He picked it up, discovering a line of small photos that one could get from any photo booth at a theater. The photos were of Joey and another boy. The first photo showed them with natural smiles, and the other two were of them making funny faces. Finally, the last photo showed them...

Alain's eyes widened. If this wasn't proof he didn't know what is.

"What are you doing?"

Alain turned around to find Joey standing in the doorway.

"I... I... um," Alain gulped. Jade did not prep him for this part of the plan.

Joey crossed over to him and plucked the photos from his hand, placing it on the desk face down. "You owe me an explanation. Why were you looking through my stuff?"

Alain looked down, feeling guilty due to the hurt tone of Joey's voice. "... Because I wanted answers. I know you said it never happened but I know it did."

Joey sat down on his bed, his eyes on the floor. "What are you talking about?"

"The kiss. And don't try denying it again. I know I didn't just imagine it. I saw how you were looking at me during class," Alain paused before continuing. "... Look, the reason why I wanted to hang out with you today is because I wanted proof to force you to admit to it. That's why I invited you to the pool early and why I didn't want Colleen hanging out with us... I was just desperate for the truth. I'm sorry."

Joey sighed, looking at the floor. "It's alright. It's my fault for lying... I'm sorry that I...," he cleared his throat, trying to muffle the word. "... kissed you... and that I denyed it."

"It's fine," Alain assured him. "It just really confused me. I mean, did I... do something wrong?"

Joey couldn't help but laugh. "I kiss you and you think you did something wrong. Boy, you're a weird one."

Alain sat on the chair near Joey's desk. "So if it wasn't my fault, then why?"

Joey looked away then, blushing. "It's... complicated," he looked at Alain, hoping that was an acceptable answer, but the young athlete didn't looked pleased with that response so he tried again. "I don't know. You just looked really... cute... sitting there. And then you started going on and on about how terrible you were so I wanted to do something to show you that I didn't think you were... Pretty stupid was of handeling things, huh?"

Alain shook his head. "It got me to stop dumping on myself, didn't it?"

Joey chuckled. "Yeah..."

They sat in silence.

"... Joey?"

"Hmm?" Joey raised his gaze to meet Alain's.

"... Are you... gay?"

"No, no I'm not gay...," Joey shook his head to enforce this. "I _can't _be gay."

"If you're not gay then what do you call kissing me?"

Joey shrugged indifferently. "A mistake. A slip up."

"Then what about him?" Alain inquired, holding up the photos that rested on the table defiantly. "Was he a slip up too?"

Joey narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you want from me, Alain? I already admitted to kissing you. Why do you have to keep pushing?"

"Because I want the truth! I want to know more about my friend."

"If I tell you the truth you'll hate me! You'll hate me just like she did!"

"Who's _she_? What are you talking about?"

"My mother!"

Alain was taken aback. "What?"

Joey got to his feet and paced around his bed, trying to burn off his frustration. Finally, he stopped, his shoulders slacking. "... My mother didn't send me to Jump City because she didn't approve of me wanting to be a musician. I made that up."

"So then why did she send you to Jump City?"

"She sent me because... because she found out my secret," Joey lowered his gaze and pointed at the photos in Alain's hand. "She found out about him... my boyfriend."

Alain looked at the photo, startled by the realization even though he had his suspicions. "This guy is your boyfriend?"

"_Was _my boyfriend. My mother made sure to that. But it's not like he put up much of a fight either... I guess he didn't like me as much as I thought he did."

"What happened?"

"It's complicated," seeing the look on Alain's face caused Joey to chuckle softly. "Sorry. I needed a laugh..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Alain told him, concerned and feeling guilty for being so pushy.

"No, it's okay. I want to," Joey said. It took him awhile to continue, however, and they waited in silence. "... You know, growing up my brother and sister were my dad's favorites, meanwhile I was my mom's. She was my best friend, always doing right by me... but then I got into high school and things changed... No, that's wrong. Things didn't change. _I _changed. I started to... look at boys. I was so freaked out, I didn't have a clue why I felt the way I did, and I didn't want to talk to my mom about it. I mean, why tell her if I was only looking, right? But then I met Miguel and suddenly I stopped looking.

"We dated in secret. I didn't want anyone to know about us until I knew for sure we were serious... My mom would work late, Grant was already in college, and my sister was in a club, so Miguel and I always went to my place after school. One day we were making out on my bed... and our shirts were off, and I thought we were going to go to the next level but..."

"But what?"

"... My mother walked in. I had never seen her so angry before, not even towards my dad. She kept _screaming _at us, and Miguel was so freaked out he just ran out of the house. I tried calming her down, tried to explain, but instead she slapped me. It was the first time my mother had ever hit me.

"Things got worse from there. My mother forbidded me from seeing Miguel, so I did what every teenager would do in that situation and told her to fuck off. Miguel and I continued to see each other behind her back, but she found out about us. And then she paid Miguel off. Can you believe that asshole chose five grand over me. And after I did everything I could to keep us together, he tossed me to the side the first chance he got.:

"Joey," Alain murmured. "Your eyes."

Joey touched his cheek and realized he had been crying. He turned away from Alain, feeling more embarrassed than ever, and scrubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his arm. Once his tears had stopped he turned around to make light of it, forcing himself to laugh. "This is why I hate story telling. I'm terrible at it."

Alain decided not to comment and instead only nodded his head once.

"Oh damn, where did I lrave off. I was fighting some alien on the moon, wasn't I? No wait, that was part of my dream last night. I'll tell you about it some time."

Again, Alain nodded. He didn't want to push Joey into finishing his story if he didn't want to.

"... I'm worth way more than five grand," Joey grumbled suddenly, gazing outside his window and surprising Alain. "I suppose I should have thanked my mother for exposing Miguel for the cheap bastard that he was, but instead it only caused me to argue with her more. Finally, one night, she told me she didn't want a fag for a son. The next morning when I came home she had packed my things and told me I was going to be living with my father from now on."

"Does that mean your dad knows?"

Joey shook his head. "No, she didn't tell him. Image means a lot to her. The less people who knew about me the better. I can't blame her though. It's not easy having a monster for a son."

Alain stood up from his seat, his fist clenched. "You are _not_ a monster."

"No... no I am. Or I was," Joey turned to face Alain so he could explain. "Don't you see, Alain? My interest in guys is what's wrong with me. It fucked up my whole life! And look at what it did to the two of us. That's why I'm trying to fix myself, so bad things like that won't happen anymore. I'll be the son my mother wants."

"Joey, life doesn't work like that. You can't just change who you are."

"And why can't I?" Joey snarled, glaring at him.

"Because it's not you! Joey, if you like guys then just acc-"

"I don't like boys! It was a phase I went through and it's over now! I've changed!"

Alain reached out a hand to him. "Joey-"

"Get out!" Joey snapped. "Just go!"

There was a pause of silence as Alain frowned, his eyes locked with Joey. Finally, he looked away and walked over to collect his book bag. As he slung it over his shoulder and walked towards the door, he heard Joey call out to him.

"Alain, wait... I'm sorry."

Alain turned around to look at him but didn't say anything.

"I don't want you to think I'm angry with you, because I'm not, okay?"

"... Okay."

"Also... I need you to do something for me. Could you keep this between us? Please."

Alain nodded. "I promise. This is just between us."

Joey released his breath, relieved. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. But, Joey, I think you've got this all wrong. Being gay-"

"Is not something we should be talking about. Ever."

"But, Joey-"

"You should go. My dad will be home soon."

Alain sighed, deciding to drop the subject, for now anyways... He left Joey's room, the blonde boy escorting him out and to the front door.

With Alain now gone, Joey returned to his room. He went over to his desk, taking the pictures of him and Miguel into his hand, and opened the top draw. He was prepared to hide it from view, just like he had done before, but froze. For a long moment he stood there, his eyes fixated on the pictures, before finally tearing the photos apart and disposing the shreaded remains into his trashcan. He then went to his bed to lay down, hiding his face in his pillow.

"Alain's wrong," he mumbled. "I can change. I know I can... I refuse to be a monster."

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO DoubleCresentMoon, Magic Kiwi, PolarPurple, chipmunkswillrule, clarkLover1, Goldenheart11, Agent of the Divine One, HypeddJay, Daniella TT, A fan, wolfprincess16, Pineapple girl 1997, AND cookiesruletheworld FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I HOPED EVERYONE WAS ABLE TO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! ALSO, HAPPY EASTER! **

**A fan: **_I love Kori and Xavier moments, and I can't have them stay mad at each other for very long. Glad you liked the Roy, Alain, Lian moment. It was a lot of fun to write. And I'm happy to hear that you're going to keep reading the story! You know, I honestly forgot that I had paired Batman/Wonder Woman together for this story. We haven't seen them together since Sick Cycle Carousel I believe. I'll have to add them in here somewhere, maybe when Dick returns. And thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**NEXT CHAPTER: RAVEN AND GAR ARE GOING ON A DATE. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	11. The one I gave my heart to

"Dude, you have no clue what you're talking about."

"Well _dude_, I think I do."

"There's no way May or Dawn or... _ape-girl_ would beat Misty is a Poke'Mon battle!"

"Her name is Iris. And she so would! She has a dragon type Poke'Mon. It would wipe the floor with Misty's water Poke'mon."

"Not-uh! Misty is a gym leader. That means her water Poke'Mon are strong enough to beat whatever those bitches dish out."

"Um...," Josh cleared his throat, interrupting the heated debate Gar was having with Jacob. "Who's Misty?"

Gar's eyebrow twitched and he gave Josh a flat look. "... What was that?"

Josh fiddled his fingers together and gulped. His gaze fell to the floor as he was too nervous to look Gar in the eye. "I was just wondering... who Misty is."

Jesse looked up from his Nintendo DS. "Yeah, I've never heard of her either."

There was a pause as Gar clenched his fist. Then...

"How could you not know who MISTY is? She was the first person to start traveling with Ash! He destroyed her bike! For God's sake she had a Togepi! A _Togepi! _What is wrong with you kids? This is valuable information you should know. It's more important than school!"

Raven glared at the green haired boy who stood in her room. "Don't tell them that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, her annoyance growing. She was glad that Gar got along well with all of her brothers, really she was, but did they have to bond in her room? "Honestly, the stupidity level is growing," she pointed at her brothers. "You all need to go so I can get _him-"_ Raven jabbed her thumb in Gar's direction. "-to do his homework."

"Did someone say homework?" James asked, poking his head in the room. He grinned at Gar. "I can help you. What is it? Math? Science?"

"English paper. Dante's Inferno," Gar answered, smiling as he approached James so they could bump fist.

"Piece of cake. C'mon, we can-"

"Gar, don't even think about it," Jack warned as he passed Raven's door, a drink in hand, as he made his way to the door that would take him to the attic. "James has his eye on some fancy watch from Macy's."

Gar looked confused. "So?"

"So he'll charge ya," Jack replied before disappearing, most likely to go sleep Raven mused as she shook her head.

Gar looked at James who was doing his best to appear innocent. Unfortunately for James, it wasn't working. "Dude, would you really charge me?"

"... It's a really nice watch."

Gar frowned and ventured back into Raven's room. "Yeah... Nevermind. I'll stick with Raven," he grinned at her. "Besides, she's like the smartest person I know."

Raven blushed at that and ducked her head so the others wouldn't see. However, that didn't stop Jacob from noticing. "Holy crap, are you turning red?" he pointed and laughed. "That's hilarious!"

Raven was quick to glare at him. "I did not turn red. Now get out of my room. All of you."

"No point in sticking around if I can't make a profit out of it," James muttered as he returned to his own room. Unfortunately, the other boys weren't as easy to get rid of.

"C'mon, Raven."

"No fair!"

"Ley us stay!"

"We'll be good."

"Pretty please?"

"What part of helping Gar with his homework do you brats not understand? You're distracted him enough already."

"Ugh, fine," Jesse grumbled, jumping off of Raven's bed. He elbowed Josh. "Let's go watch cartoons."

"Aw sweet," Gar said as he moved to follow the two boys out of the room. "I love car-"

"Not you, Gar!" Raven snapped, causing the teenage boy's shoulders to slump and a sour look came to his face. Raven's eyes flickered over to Jacob who stood with crossed arms. She raised a brow. "Well? The door is right there."

"Maybe I don't feel like going," Jacob countered as he defiantely sat on Raven's bed.

"Uh... dude," Gar bit his lip in worry. "Maybe you should listen to Raven. Trust me, going up against her is not a smart idea."

"_Pfft,_ I'm not scared of her."

"Oh really?" Raven smirked. "You may not be scared of me, but I'm sure you're more than scared of what will happen when Tom and mom find out about the playboy magazine tapped to the back of your dresser. Tell me, how do you think they'll react? I'm thinking maybe two or three months of being grounded."

Jacob tried not to look scared, but failed. "Y-you won't..."

"Oh, I would. And you know what will be the worse part of you bring grounded? You'll miss the winter dance at your school. That means no flirting with the pretty girls in their pretty _short _dresses."

Jacob gasped, appalled that Raven had gone to such lengths, and then glared at her. "You're evil!" he snapped before running out of the room.

Once he was out, Gar nudged the door shut with his foot. With the door now closed he clapped his hands and walked over to Raven's bed so he could plant his behind on it. Since his shoes were already off he brought his legs up onto the bed and mirrored her stance of crossed legs. Finally, now that they were face to face, he grinned at her.

"You're an evil genius."

"Thanks. Just be glad it wasn't Jared. He's a lot harder to handle."

"He's the five year old, right?" Gar asked and Raven nodded in response. He waved his hand, dismissing her words. _"Pfft_, you can take him. Just scare him with one of your wicked cool ghost stories."

Raven smirked. "Looks like I have myself an evil apprentice."

"Sweet, you can pay me with tofu," Gar said before laughing.

It was a short laugh, one that made Raven smile in response as she gained pleasure from seeing him so cheerful. It was a big step from the Gar that dominated the summer; the lonely and depressed one who's smile was rare. For a moment she studied his face, tracing the upwards curve of his lips with her gaze. She hadn't realized it before but his smiling face seemed so valuable and precious now, and for a moment she thought to herself that she would do anything to see it's reappearance time and time again. It was after this thought that she realized she had been staring too long and looked away, her face flushed. Trying to compose herself and bury the awkwardness that she felt, Raven decided it was time to get back to business.

"Alright apprentice," she began as she picked up the book Gar was supposed to read but didn't. "Let's get started on that essay."

Gar plucked the book from her hand. "How about we don't do any homework. Let's do something fun instead."

Raven glanced away uncomfortably. Her idea of fun didn't exactly mess well with Gar's. "... Fun isn't my forte."

"Big deal," Gar dismissed her words without a second thought. He pointed at himself, looking excited. "I'm the king of having a good time. I can teach you a thing or two."

Raven rolled her eyes at how cocky he sounded. "Really? Should I even ask you to explain?"

"Uh... Hehe, explaining things isn't my forte."

"You know, you're not a very good king."

"Hey! I am too!"

"Not really."

He pouted with crossed arms, looking grumpy.

"Don't give me that look. You shouldn't say things if you can't follow through with them."

"So what do you suggest miss-know-it-all? How do you show someone a good time?"

Raven paused a moment to ponder that question and she reflected on her friends, wondering what they would say in response to a question like that. "Well... I suppose the proper thing to do would be to take that person out on a date," Raven smirked as she cast her gaze to him, feeling mischievous. "Guess that means you're taking me out tough guy."

Gar froze and looked at her with wide eyes. Abruptly, he started pulling at the collar of his shirt, his eyes darting around the room nervously. "What? ... Wait, you're joking right? You didn't... I mean... It kinda sounded like you asked me out on a date just now, or um... you told me to ask you out? Oh _man _I am so confused right now!"

Raven watched Gar as he fumbled with his words. It was a funny sight. The more time she spent with the green haired teen the more her sense of humor began to grow. She was just about ready to announce that she had only been joking with him, when she hesitated. Suddenly her mind switched from the pride she felt over having successfully pranked Gar, to how she felt about him. The two had grown closer since the summer, and Gar was a frequent visitor to her house. The more time they spent together, the more of a tug she felt towards him. Her attraction for the green haired boy was growing, she knew this, but what she didn't know was whether or not if she wanted to reveal it.

She had the perfect opportunity now to pick which path she wanted to take. She could easily back peddle and say it was all a joke and resume the normal flow of things, or she could admit how she felt right now, but to pick that path would mean to face possible rejection, and Raven didn't like the idea of being rebuffed in her own bed room. That thought alone was almost enough to make Raven back out. _Almost. _

The purple haired beauty suddenly found inspiration in her friends. Kori, Dick, Vic, Karen, and the others all displayed strength when the perfect opportunity presented itself to them. They were able to admit to their feelings, and if they could do it so could she.

"... I mean, not that there's anything wrong with a girl asking a guy out, or being pushy about it, but-"

"Gar," Raven interrupted the rambling teen. "Shut up."

He immediately sealed his lips and pretended to zip them close.

Raven sighed. "I guess you could say I just asked you out, and yeah it was a joke-"

Gar sighed in relief.

"-at first."

Gar tensed.

"I... want to go out on a date with you...," she looked at him shyly. "And I hope you feel the same."

So many thoughts were going through Gar's mind at once and he couldn't quite think straight. He struggled to think of something to say but attempted to talk anyway. As he opened his mouth to speak... the door to Raven's room burst open, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, Raven, your mom is ordering some pizza," Tom stated. "Should we order the veggie delux for Gar?"

"Actually, I have to get home," Gar answered as he hurried to shove his belongings back into his book bag.

"But your essay," Raven reminded, frowning. That wasn't what she wanted to say at all. She wanted to demand a response from him, but she couldn't do that in front of Tom.

"It's fine. I'll get Rita to help me," Gar muttered distractedly as he shoved his foot into his sneaker. He didn't even bother to tie his laces and was already heading for the door.

"Do you need a ride home, son?" Tom inquired, stepping away from the door so Gar could exit.

"No thanks," Gar answered before rushing towards the stairs. He stumbled down the steps, but fortunately he was holding onto the rail. The moment he landed in the foyer he dashed towards the front door and was gone.

Once the door shut behind the fleeing teen, Tom turned his attention towards Raven. "Did something happen?"

Raven shook her head before lowering her gaze to the floor. She answered him quietly. "It's nothing."

TT

Gar continued to pace in front of the stone, his eyes locked on the grass that was continuously being crushed under his feet. After leaving Raven's house he felt overwhelming confusion and needed someplace to think things through... so he got on the bus and went over to Terra's grave.

Pausing in his step, Gar glanced at Terra's stone. Gently, he ran a hand over it as he sunk down to his knees. "Sorry I haven't visited lately. It's just that I um, started senior year and I'm adjusting to it. Everyone has Mr. Mod again. I swear he's stalking us. Watch, he'll end up going to our college, too."

There wwas a moment of silence as Gar explained the roses he had picked up before boarding the bus.

"Do you like them?" he asked. "The roses? I don't want to sound cheap, but I got a good deal on them. The lady who owns the shop threw in a couple free since she knows my face already. Next time I'll bring you some violets."

Gar plopped down on the grass, laying on his back, and covered his face with both of his hands. He suddenly felt very ridiculous for feeling so bashful when there was no reason to be. He was stalling, a pointless action. Realizing this he sat up, facing the headstone.

"... Raven asked me out today."

Silence.

Feeling a little braver, Gar continued. "I didn't give her an answer, but I'm leaning towards saying yes."

Gar paused as he waited for a couple to pass by. Once they were out of eyesight he turned his attention back to the reason why he came here.

"Terra... I love you, and I always will... but Raven is here. She's _now_ for me, you know. She has been since you left me... She's been taking good care of me and we've been spending so much time together and... and that crush I had on her before... I feel it again."

He ran his hand over the stone again, taking in its smooth texture as he looked at it fondly even though he felt sad.

"Please... tell me it's okay. Don't make me feel like the bad guy for wanting to move on. Just give me a sign to show me you're okay with this."

He had expected the silence, obviously, but he had thought a gust of wind or perhaps a plastic bag in the wind might appear. Heck, he would have even taken rain at that moment. Instead he got nothing. Feeling dejected, he looked down... and noticed some ants were crawling on his hand.

His eyes widened. This was it. The sign! The sign he had asked for! Gar smiled in triumpth... but then his eyes fell back on his hand and he screamed.

"_Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"_ he shook his hand and ran in a circle. "Itchy!"

TT

Raven laid in her bed, her face buried in her pillow covered by a black pillow case. The lights were off, and even though it was only around eight o'clock, she hoped she would be carried off to a world of slumber soon. The sooner she slept, the sooner she could escape from the air of rejection that encased her room.

There was a knock at her door, and soon after Arella poked her head in. "Raven?"

"I'm not hungry," Raven snapped, turning away from the light sneaking into her room.

"Actually, I'm not here to force you to eat. You have a visitor. It's Garfield."

"Gar?" Raven asked, turning her head to look at Arella who was smiling. Raven scowled and turned away. "Tell him I moved to Canada or something, I don't care, just get rid of him."

"He figured you might say that so he's prepared a special surprise for you outside," Arella said before leaving and closing the door, leaving Raven to ponder her words.

And ponder Raven did. What surprise could Gar possibly have for her at this hour? And why would he surprise her now after he practically ran for the hills after she asked him out on a date? Curious, Raven looked at her window.

"Damn it," she grumbled, irritated as her curiousity got the better of her. She sat up in bed and turned on her light before standing up to walk over to her window. When she looked out she saw Gar holding up a poster, but even though she squinted she couldn't make out the words due to the lack of light outside. Frustrated, she opened her window so she could yell at him. "I can't read it, stupid! Come back when the sun is out!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Gar urged, a hand extended as he dropped the poster on the ground. "It says I'm sorry!"

"Apology not accepted. Now leave before someone calls the cops."

"You wouldn't," Gar shouted, indignant.

Raven leaned against the windowsill coolly. "Evil genius remember? Don't underestimate me."

"Raven, would you chill for like, two seconds, _please?_"

"Why should I? You acted like a coward t-"

"Fuckin' shit, I'm trying to say yes to going out on a date with you!"

Raven straightened, startled, and blinked with wide eyes.

Gar straightened as well, startled at how he sounded. He had wanted to act cool and eloquent. Saying it like that... he was surprised she hadn't tried to rip off his head yet. "I... uh... That came out wrong."

She narrowed her eyes at him and moved away from her window, causing Gar to lose sight of her. He slapped his forehead, mentally kicking himself.

"Hey," Raven called out, capturing his attention and he looked up at her with a surprised expression. "Catch."

"Huh... Ah," Gar caught the ball she threw at him and noticed that a paper was attached to it with a rubberband. He looked up at her window. "What's-"

She was gone and her window was shut. With nothing left to do Gar decided to read the note attached to the ball. He was surprised to only see one sentence on the paper, and was even more surprised to see what that sentence said. A braod grin came to his face and he clenched the note in his hand as he jumped up and down in glee.

"_Woohoo!_ I have a date! I have a date! _Woo!"_

"Congratulations," Jack exclaimed sarcastically, throwing an empty beer can at Gar from his tiny window. "Now go home! Geez."

"Oops. Sorry!" Gar said as he retreated down the street, still expressing his delight very loudly.

From her room, snuggled in her bed with her head resting on her pillow, Raven smiled in content. "Idiot."

TT

Raven silently paced in front of her house, waiting for the moment when her two friends would arrive. After Gar and her had settled on a day and time for their date she did not have the urge to tell anyone of what was about to occur, it was enough that everyone in her house knew about it and was constantly pestering her about it. The worse had come from her mother who stated that she was surprised Raven had picked Gar, and said that she had always thought Raven would end up with that Dick Grayson fellow. If this was the type of pestering she got from her family, Raven loathed to find out what her friends would say. When it came to things like this, they loved to tease.

It was because of this Raven had planned to keep her lips sealed about her upcoming date, but eventually that plan fell through when a crisis appeared.

Now Raven wasn't the type to fuss when it came to clothes, but she was the type to prepare things in advance. So, on the day before her date was to occur, she decided to prepare an outfit that way she wouldn't have to rush the day of. It was here that she ran into a problem.

She hadn't a clue what to wear.

As she looked through her closet, suddenly nothing felt good enough. It was because of this she broke her vow of silence and called two of her oldest friends and exclaimed that their was an emergency.

Afterwards, when she lowered her phone from her ear, she felt rather silly, but by then it was already to late. She knew her friends would already be on their way, so she decided to wait for them outside.

Raven heard the roar of a motor and saw Kori's car come into view. It pulled to a stop in front of her family's mailbox and before she knew it Kori and Karen were rushing over to her.

Kori reached her first, and before Raven could even think to resist Kori had enveloped her into a tight squeeze. When the red head finally pulled away she held both of Raven's hands in her own, a look of worry on her face. "What's the emergency?"

Karen reached them, her expression similiar to Kori's. "I brought my pepper spray incase things have to get ugly."

Raven took in the sight of them, suddenly feeling guilty for not telling them the truth sooner. They were her oldest friends, they confided in each other with everything. How could she have kept the truth from them for so long?

"Raven," Karen began as she placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Are you alright?"

Raven finally came to her senses and answered them. "I'm fine. And as it turns out I may have over exaggerated my emergency."

Kori titled her head and blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Raven sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I'm... having trouble picking out an outfit for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Karen inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

"My date... with Gar."

There was a pause. Then Kori and Karen looked at each other, then they looked to Raven who nodded as if to confirm their thoughts. They then looked at each other once more before returning their gaze to Raven, only this time they were both smiling widely.

Raven braced herself. "Here it comes..."

Kori and Karen both released a squeal before grabbing Raven into a group hug.

"Oh, how cute!"

"Girl, I can't believe this is finally happening!"

"What do you mean by finally?" Raven inquired.

"We must celebrate! This is a momentous occasion."

"I'm with Kori. I say we celebrate so you can spill all the details."

"Agreed. I must know who asked who out."

"I bet it was Raven. No way Gar had the balls to do it after being rejected from her that first time."

"Um... could we not do this in my front yard please?"

"Raven is right," Kori said, taking Raven's hand in her own and dragging her towards her vehicle. "We shall go to the mall."

Karen clapped her hands, giddy.

"Wait," Raven protested. "I still don't have a clue what I'm wearing tomorrow."

"Which is why we're going shopping," replied Karen.

"But-"

"No buts," interrupted Kori. "In the car you go."

Raven did as she was told and got in the back seat. "I suddenly regret calling the two of you over here."

TT

Vic and Gar sat side by side in Vic's room, their thumbs moving wildly as they constantly bumped each others shoulders in an attempt to gain the lead in the video game they wer playing.

"You want to pass me, but you can't pass me," Vic taunted. "You can't pass m-You passed me!"

Gar grinned.

"Oh that is it grass stain, you are going down."

"Not if I bring you down first!"

"_Not if I bring you down first," _Vic repeated in a baby voice. "Seriously man, you need new lines."

"My lines rock!" Gar protested.

"Yeah, well my lines are like paper. All over yo ass!"

"_Pfft_, whatever dude. If I really wanted to win that badly I could."

"And how would you do that?" Vic asked, not believing in Gar's words.

"With a line that would knock your socks off."

_"With a line that would knock your socks off,"_ Vic repeated, using his baby voice again.

"Dude, quit it."

_"Dude, quit it."_

Gar gritted his teeth. "Seriously dude, if you don't cut that out-"

_"Seriously dude, if you don't cut that out."_

"Vic, c'mon!"

"_Vic c'mon!"_

Gar glared, finally fed up. It was time to shut Vic up and win this game. "Raven and I are going on a date tomorrow."

"_Raven and I are_-Wait, what?" Vic dropped his control and looked at Gar with wide eyes. He didn't even notice when Gar's car pulled across the finish line, passing his car that crashed and burned. Gar pumped his fist and stood up to do a little dance, a dance that was short lived when Vic pulled him back into a sitting position. "Repeat what you just said."

"Oh, I said that I'm awesome and you lose."

Vic narrowed his eyes. "Before that!"

Gar grinned. "I said Raven and I are going on a date tomorrow."

"For real?"

He nodded.

"Well alright!" Vic patted Gar on the back, his face sporting a large smile. "That spikey haired midget owes me fifty bucks."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Okay, it's like this. In the summer, before Dick left, him and I made a bet about whether or not you and Raven would ever go on a date," explained Vic. "He said there was no way Raven would go out with you-"

"She asked me out!" Gar interrupted wildly, feeling insulted.

"Shh, man, don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, like I was sayin'," continued Vic. "Dick said there was no way a date with you two would happen, but I saw how close you two were gettin' so I betted in favor of you guys." He frowned. "To bad that spikey haired midget isn't here to pay up."

Gar frowned, his anger leaving him. "I miss him."

Vic patted his back. "So do I. It would have been cool if he was here now."

"To give you that fifty?"

"Yeah... but also because he deserves to be here. We were supposed to do senior year together, all of us. It's not the same without him."

"... That was beautiful dude."

Vic looked at Gar and paused... Then he punched his friend in the arm.

"_Ooow!"_ Gar rubbed his arm and narrowed his eyes at Vic. "What was that for?"

"For not tellin' me about your date with Raven sooner. Now quit crying and pick up your control. I want a rematch."

TT

As Gar pulled up in front of Raven's house inside of Vic's baby, he noticed a teenage girl standing in her yard. She wore a dress that had a printed floral top of yellow, green, and blue flowers, separated by a thick brown woven belt. The bottom of the dress was a short blue skirt that ended above the knees. The girl paired this dress with a white cropped short sleeve cardigan and brown leather boots that ended an inch or two above the ankles. Gar whistled as he took in the form of the girl, admiring her rump. Although he was here for Raven, it was okay to look right?

Right.

He gripped the steering wheel with one hand and leaned over the passenger side seat, trying to get a look at the girl's face.

The girl turned around and Gar's jaw dropped. "RAVEN?"

Raven looked just as startled as he did. "Gar?" she stepped forward as Gar took off his seat belt and exited the expensive while automobile. "What are you doing in Vic's car?"

"He let me borrow it for today. He said he couldn't let our first date be spent riding around on my awesome moped."

She crossed her arms, skeptical.

"Okay, maybe awesome wasn't what he said exactly. He may have said crappy... or downright shitty."

"That sounds more like him," Raven commented, making a mental note to thank Vic for being so thoughtful. She honestly wasn't looking forward to riding on Gar's moped which she thought was less than spectacular. The thing looked like it was on the last of its nine lives, the other eight having been used up by Gar's carelessness.

Gar grinned sheepishly. "Yeah... So... you look awesome."

Raven looked down at the stone path leading to her front door, a blush forming on her face. "Thank you."

"Well then, let's get this show on the road," Gar said, offering her his arm which she took with a roll of her eyes and a small smile. "We may not have curfew, but Vic's baby does. Every second counts today."

They reached the car and Gar opened the door for her. Raven smirked. "Wow, someone's been studying up on how to be the perfect gentleman."

Gar closed the door before hurrying over to his side. "Sure have. Which reminds me, the library is on my ass."

Raven chuckled.

"Oh, before I forget," began Gar as he reached for something in the back seat. Once he had whatever it was he had reached for, he presented it to Raven. "These are for you."

Raven took the small box from him. "Snicker doodle cookies?"

He blushed, looking embarrassed, and scratched the area behind his ear hoping that his action didn't seem foolish. "I noticed that you eat them a lot... and I know you're not the flower type of girl so-"

She pecked him on the cheek. "I love it," she said after pulling away, smiling. "Thank you."

Gar's face was even redder now, and it was paired with a broad smile. He reveled in his small victory for just a moment more before putting on his seat belt. It was time for them to hit the road, and he voiced his enthusiam, expecting the same reaction from Raven, but was disappointed to see that she now looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked sadly, believing that she may have just had a change of heart. He hoped this wasn't so.

"It's this dress," Raven complained as she adjusted the top of the strapless garment. "I hate it. The belt feels like a snake sucking the life out of me, the skirt is too short, and the top is... falling."

Gar tried his best to ignore that last part. "If you hate the dress so much why'd you put it on?"

"Because I..."

"Because you...? What?"

Raven looked down at her lap, embarrassed. "I didn't know what to wear, so I asked Karen and Kori for help. They came up with this."

"Oh," Gar smiled, happy that she had taken the time to worry over such things because of _their _date. He looked at her. "Well we haven't moved yet. Why don't you go back inside and change?"

"After all the energy I had to put up with from Karen and Kori? Not a chance. Besides... you like it, don't you?"

"I do. BUT I also like how you normally look," he beamed at her, hoping to encourage her like she always did with him. "This dress looks great on you, but it isn't your style. This is like happy ballerina or something, and you're more like goth... or emo... I don't know, something dark and freaky."

She looked at him flatly, her tone tart. "Gee, thanks," she replied sarcastically.

Gar waved his hands in front of himself. He wasn't explaing himself well. "I didn't mean-Ugh! The point is you look hot, but not like... Raven hot."

She raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm hot?"

"Do you even have to ask? Raven, you're one of the hottest girls on this planet! And somehow I got lucky enough to land a date with you."

She smiled slightly.

"But you see, this is what I'm trying to say. I came here today because I want to go on a date with you, Raven. The real _you_. Not the doll Kori and Karen dressed up. Now could you please go change so I can show you a good time?"

Her smile was wider now and she stepped out of the car. "I'll be back soon."

... By the time she returned Gar was pleased to see Raven in a pair of dark ripped jeans and a black open shoulder top with a studded black belt wrapped around her hips. She entered the car and fastened her seat belt. Once she was securely in, she looked at Gar to find him smiling at her.

"That's my girl," he murmured before finally pulling away from her front lawn.

TT

"We should go for pizza," Gar insisted as the light changed red. "It's simple and has non-meaty options."

"Really, Gar? Pizza? Someone call the presses, I think I'm going to die of a good time," Raven responded sarcastically.

He sighed. "Where do you want to go then?"

"Angel's Rock is not far from where we are now."

"Seriously, Angel's Rock? You like that place?"

"What's wrong with it?" she inquired with narrowed eyes.

Well for starters they charged twenty dollars and up for a plate of food, but Gar wasn't going to say that. "Nothing."

"Look, if you don't want to go just say so."

"Fine. I don't want to go."

There was a pause.

Raven pulled out a quarter from her pocket. "I'll flip you for it."

"What?" Gar spluttered, looking at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road. "But you just said-"

"I'm in the mood for seafood and their lobster is amazing."

_"Lobster?"_

"Relax. I have a coupon for it."

He laughed. "You use coupons?"

She glared at him and he apologized immediately. "Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. If I win and we go to my place for lunch, you can chose where we go next."

"Interesting... I could pick any place, like, even the arcade and you'll go without complaining?"

She nodded. "But if you win and we go get pizza, I pick where we'll go after. Sounds good?"

He nodded and Raven flipped her coin.

TT

Raven had won the coin toss, so after a lovely lunch at Angel's Rock (which Gar ended up enjoying due to its cheesecake) it was time for Gar to pick where they would go next. Raven held her breath as she waited for him to announce his decision, worried that she was going to be stuck in an arcade for hours on end.

To her relief and surprise, Gar's choice was the park. When she asked him why he wanted to go there he blushed.

"'Cause... it's a nice day for a walk," he replied bashfully. She stared at him skeptically, and he sighed. There was no hiding the truth from Raven. "... I just want an excuse to hold your hand."

Raven smiled then and took his hand in response, beginning their walk. Their conversation flowed gracefully, never hitting any bumps, and they stopped to take pictures, something Raven resisted but Gar managed to steal a few shots, dashing away playfully when she tried to snatch his phone to delete them. They took the time out to have a turn on the swings, enjoying themselves, and Gar was surprised at how much Raven was laughing. Eventually their legs began to tire and they decided to go and rest on the benches, passing a caricature artist along the way.

Gar tugged Raven towards the aging bald man who sat next to a display that consisted of examples of his work. "Oh, we so gotta do this."

"Gar, those types of drawings are ridiculous."

"Which is why they are so fun!" he declared with a broad smile, pulling her forward. "Let's go!"

Reluctantly, Raven allowed herself to be drawn by the old man. The man had only looked at her twice, and whatever it was he had drawn took only about a minute. He then moved on to drawing Gar, and finally, after another three to four minutes, his masterpiece was done. The old man smiled warmly and displayed his creation for them to see.

Raven and Gar were silent as they examined the piece. The man had drawn Raven in a princess Jasmin from Disney outfit, and Gar's head was attached to the body of a tiger. Behind them was a castle and large lamp that looked like the one's genies lived in in cartoons.

"I would _never_ wear anything like that in my life."

"I like it," Gar stated simply before reaching into his pocket to pay for the artwork. After paying the man he was able to pick up the drawing and present it to Raven. "My gift to you. Consider it a souvenir of our first date."

Raven took it, grateful, but tried her best not to let it show. She linked their hands, smirking. "It's my turn to treat you to something. Come on."

TT

Gar sat nervously in Starbucks, eyeing the vanilla bean frappucino Raven brought him distrustfully. He then picked up one of the vanilla bean scones and sniffed it.

"You're supposed to eat it, not smell it," pointed out Raven before sipping her own frappucino which was the same flavor as Gar's.

"I've never had anything from Starbucks before...," he admitted, suddenly feeling embarrased over his desire to have an apple juice box instead.

"Trust me, it's good," she assured him, pointing at the drink he had yet to touch. "It kind of tastes like a milkshake."

"Hmm...," he picked up his cup and bravely took a sip, and once the taste reached his tongue his lips curled into a smile and he gave her a thumbs up. "_Mmm."_

"Told you. Now try the scone."

He did as he was told and nibbled on the corner, being careful to not take too big a piece, just in case. After he swallowed, he noticed Raven was staring at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Not bad," he admitted, taking another bite before drinking from his cup again.

She smirked. "I _told _you so."

He rolled his eyes, too busy savoring his drink.

TT

With the evening already upon them, Raven and Gar's final stop was the movie theater. They stood inside, looking at the movie posters, just a little bit off from the ticket booth whose line was rapidly growing, as they debated on what to watch.

"Three words, Raven: Zombie Attack Five."

"One word, Gar:_ No."_

"Oh, c'mon!" he stomped his foot childishly. "Please?"

"No. The last two movies were atrocious. I refuse to sit through another movie directed by Mike Ray."

He groaned. "Fine. What's your first pick?"

"The City In The SEa. It's based off of one of Edgar Allan Poe's poems."

"Edgar who?"

There was a pause before Raven smacked Gar behind his head.

Gar held his head with both hands. _"Ow!"_

_"_How about we just watch that movie about the beast who stalks a group of teenagers on a camping trip," she suggested.

"Which one is that?"

"Forest Beast."

"Huh. Not a very creative title, is it?"

"Not at all."

"Well at least we finally picked something," Gar said, turning around. "Now we-"

He paused, his eyes widening as he saw a group of teenagers exiting the movie theater. His eyes zoned in on the girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair who was smiling as she gracefully walked through the cluster of people.

"T-Terra...," he whispered softly for only his own ears to hear.

Raven was advancing towards the ticket line. "You must be glad I'm not like Kori who's first pick is always the chick flick."

No response.

Raven turned her head. "Gar?"

Gar bolted, running up to the crowd with his arm extended. "TERRA!"

Another wave of people who were exiting blocked his path, and Gar desperately tried to claw his way through, becoming frantic as he lost sight of the girl with the blue eyes and blonde hair.

"No! Get out of my way!" Gar snapped, pushing past a couple and bursting through the exit, breathing heavily as he looked left and right, searching for the girl that was no where to be seen.

Finally, Raven caught up to him. "Gar? What happened back there?"

"She was here, Raven," he said, spinning to face her. "She was here. Terra was here! You ahve to help me find her. Have to help me-"

Raven took hold of his arms, holding him still. "Gar, stop it! Just calm down. You didn't see, Terra. You couldn't have."

He pulled away from her as if her words had burned him. "I know what I saw," he growled.

"You're not making any sense. Terra's gone, remember? She's dead."

"That's a lie!" he snapped furiously, glaring at her. "You're just trying to keep me from her because you're jealous of what we have!"

Raven's eyes widened, his words striking her painfully.

Gar was looking around. "I know I saw her... I just know it... She was right there."

Raven narrowed her eyes, regaining her composure with some difficulty. She had to be strong now, had to act responsibility. Whatever she was feeling could wait. She put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "Date's over, Gar. I want the key to the car so I can drop you off home."

It was in that moment it dawned on Gar what the situation looked like, especially when he saw the expressions of the people around them staring.

What had he done? He ruined everything! He looked at the girl besides him, his eyes grief stricken. "Raven, I-"

"They key," she demanded. "Now."

With a guilty hand Gar reached into his pocket, taking out the key to Vic's car. He hesitated for a moment, clutching it in his hand, before eventually handing it over to Raven. Silently, he followed her through the parking lot, his head bowed in shame.

TT

Raven pulled to a stop in front of Gar's house and waited patiently for him to get out, something Gar was postponing on doing as he struggled to find something to say. He didn't want the night to end like this, not because of his stupid mistake. And things had been going so well too...

He sighed, turning his eyes towards Raven. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was hurting and that she was angry. But what could he say to make her feel better? Sorry didn't seem like enough.

"Vic is probably worried about his car," Raven said finally, breaking the silence. "You should go so I can return it to him."

"O... okay," he replied softly, unbuckling his seat belt so he could step out of thecar. Once he was out and the door was shut, Raven immediately took off without saying another word. He sighed as he watched the car drive off. "... I'm such an idiot."

TT

The next day at school, the first thing Gar did when he arrived was seek out Raven. They spotted each other in the hall, and upon seeing him Raven immediately turned around to walk in the other direction.

Gar ran to her side. "Raven, wait. I need to talk to you. How come you didn't reply to my text or phone calls last night?"

"If you seriously need an answer to that question you're even dumber than you look," she snapped, pausing to glare at him.

He looked at her sadly. "... I'm sorry. Look, I know I messed up but I... I-"

"I know, Gar," she interrupted before sighing. "I know..."

"Can't I make it up to you? We can go another date. This time I promise-"

"Promise what? Promise to not mistake another girl for Terra?"

He stood silent, his lips pursed together and his eyes locked on the floor.

"We can't date, Gar. I don't even know why we tried."

His eyes narrowed slightly when he looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I should have noticed that you aren't over Terra."

His eyes widened. "That's not-"

"Don't deny it!" she snapped, losing her cool. She scowled at him, her angry expression joining with the sound of misery emitting from her tone. "I won't play second fiddle to Terra. I can't..."

Gar resisted the urge to argue with her, to beg, and gulped, swallowing it all down. "... So that's it then? There's no chance for us?"

She shook her head before turning away. "I'm sorry."

Raven walked away then, her pace calm and collective at first, but soon she was sprinting down the hall, biting her lip in an attempt to not release her emotions in public.

Gar watched her go, his expression a painful one. "... I'm sorry, too."

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Sweet Heart Angel, chipmunkswillrule, wolfprincess16, clarkLover1, DoubleCresentMoon, A fan, Goldenheart11, Pineapple girl 1997, Agent of the Divine One, Magic Kiwi, The Revier, Promises Long Forgotten, AND BerryDrops FOR THE INCREDIABLE REVIEWS! I HOPED EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER ****AALIYAH'S ****SONG ****THE ONE I GAVE MY HEART TO.**** SERIOUSLY, I THINK THE LYRICS FIT GAR AND RAVEN PERFECTLY. **

**A fan : **_Glad you to know you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I was on spring break last week, but unfortunately I got sick (my second spring break in a row to catch a cold, I'm starting to think I'm cursed), and I am now back in school. Luckily though I only have a few more weeks. I just have to ace my final papers and exams... which is very scary just thinking about it, lol. _

**The Revier : **_Malchior moved to go care for his father who was ill and it was the end of their romance (tear). I actually wish I would have done more with their romance now, but it's cool, Raven's a free agent so we get to explore her romantic life to the fullest. And wink wink nudge nudge on her comic life with Jericho. I pay attention to stuff like that lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

**NEXT CHAPTER: GAR'S THOUGHTS ARE FILLED WITH TERRA, MEANWHILE THE GIRLS TRY TO HELP RAVEN MOVE PAST HER REJECTION, AND ALAIN TRYS TO HELP JOEY LEARN ACCEPTANCE. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	12. The one I gave my heart to part 2

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Vic asked as he spotted Gar huddled behind a bookshelf in the school's library.

It was lunch time now, and Garfield had skipped his first few classes causing Vic to worry. Now that it was lunch time it was Vic's chance to go find the green haired teen, so he started by checking the last place he thought Gar would be. Fortunately, he was lucky his search was short. Vic walked over to his friend and sat down across from him.

"Wanna talk?"

Gar shook his head before burying his face in his knees.

Vic sighed, leaning his head against the wall, allowingg a brief moment of silence to pass in which he debated whether or not to continue. It was lunch time and he was hungry, and from the looks of it Gar didn't wany any company. He could easily walk away... but that wasn't Vic's style. Problems were like sports, sometimes you need to break through the defenses.

"... Raven told me everything in the car last night. I know all about your date."

Gar looked up, surprise evident in his eyes, before covering his face with his hands. His defense was gone, there was no other option but to engage.

"She told you _everything_?" Gar inquired, removing his hands from his face so he could run them through his hair. "Even the part about-"

Vic nodded. "Yup."

"Aw man," Gar groaned as he buried his face in his knees again.

"Dude, c'mon. It's not all bad."

Gar gave him a disbelieving look. "Dude, I thought I saw _Terra_. I snapped at Raven because of it. It _is _all bad."

"... Touche."

That comment earned Vic a kick to the foot, one that Vic returned and soon the two boys were going at it, their kicks changing to hand slapping until finally...

"Ow! My eye!" Gar rubbed his eye and moved himself away from Vic, returning to his original spot.

With the nonsense out of the way Vic returned to their topic. "You know, when Raven first told me about you seeing Terra the first thing that crossed my mind was that you sounded crazy."

Gar snorted. "Geez, thanks."

"Well it's not everyday where you run after a dead girl," Vic said, regarding Gar seriously. "You were having a good date. What happened?"

Gar looked at him sadly. "I don't know... I just turned around and she was there..."

"Except she wasn't," Vic reminded, moving to sit besides Gar. "You do realize she's gone, don't you?"

"I know," he sighed. "... but she seemed so real."

Vic didn't know how to respond to that so all he could do was offer a comforting hand on Gar's shoulder.

For a moment Gar leaned in to his hand, accepting the comfort, before suddenly pulling away and standing up. He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Look, none of it matters anymore so there's no point in talking about it."

Vic understood the sudden change in mood and didn't like it one bit. He stood up as well. "Gar, you don't have to act like a tough guy."

"Who's acting?" Gar exclaimed, turning around to face him. "None of this bothers me. Really, it doesn't." He shrugged, looking down. "It's whatever."

"Man, don't talk like that," Vic said, placing his hand on Gar's shoulder once more. "So you had a bad night. Raven-"

"Wants nothing to do with me," Gar confessed angrily with a glare. He took his shoulder out from Vic's hand, who was shocked by his words, and turned around to face him. "We spoke this morning. Any chance we had at being something more is gone."

"She said that?" Vic asked, baffled. He knew Gar's behavior was unacceptable, but it was a mistake. Would Raven really not give him another chance because of it?

"Yeah... she said that," Gar sighed and walked over to the window and leaned against the sill. "My whole romantic life is screwed up."

"Man, you can't give up. Raven is... She's just freaked out over what happened. You know how she can be sometimes. Just-"

"Raven's not the problem, here, Vic," he confessed with a guilty expression. "... I am."

There was a pause as Gar looked out the window and saw a girl leaving the school to run up to a boy waiting for her. They embraced, kissed, and then proceeded to the boy's car. Gar looked away.

"To be honest... since that moment I thought I saw Terra in the movie theater, she's been on my mind. I think... I think I'm not over her."

Vic stepped forward. "Gar, I don't want to sound like the bad guy, but you need to get over her."

Gar looked at Vic with wide eyes.

"Terra's gone and she ain't coming back. Raven on the other hand is here and she likes you. She's a great girl, Gar. You need to change focus. Stop thinking about the past and start thinking about the future."

Gar looked away, agitated by Vic's words but tried his best not to let it show. Vic was his best friend, he knew he meant well and that he had his best interest at heart... but what he was asking him to do was easier said than done. He wished he had someone who understood his feelings better...

That's when Gar's eyes blinked in realization. There was someone who knew how he felt; the only other person who shared a bond with Terra was her older brother, Brion.

TT

Raven stood in line for lunch, her eyes focused on the pink slime behind the glass. She looked up to face the lunch lady, a brow raised. "Seriously? Is that even legal?"

The old woman shrugged. "Look sweetie, between you and me, I don't recommend this shit. You're best off moving on to something that doesn't look like it came out the nasty end of some farm animal. Try the PB and J, or an orange."

There was a pause before Raven followed the woman's orders and collected the contents of her lunch on her red tray. As she walked away from the line she couldn't help but mutter to herself. "I need to start bringing lunch from home."

"_Ohhhh_, Raven!" called out Toni in a sing-song voice. Already Raven's expression was flat.

Toni tackled Raven's right side and hugged her, nearly knocking the tray out of the her hands. "Hello, Toni."

Karen, Kori, and Jenn walked over to join the two girls, all of them wearing smiles on their faces, a fact that caused Raven to narrow her eyes.

"Um... you know I love you all but I specifically said I wanted to be alone for lunch," Raven reminded, hoping she didn't sound too sour.

"Well, yes, you see we had every intention of following your wishes but," Kori hid behind Karen before continuing and gave the girl dressed in yellow and black a small push forward. "Karen accidently told Jenn and Toni that you had a date with Gar yesterday."

Raven glared at Karen who hid behind Kori.

"Before you contemplate killing me, it was Kori'sidea that we have a girl time to get the juicy details."

Kori gasped and turned around to waggle a finger at Karen. "It was not!"

"I don't care who's idea it was," confessed Toni, turning to Raven. "But I ditched Isaiah this period to get the dirty details, so I want the dirty details."

"Does what I want count?" Raven asked before Toni and Jenn linked arms with her, Karen and Kori linking their arms as well to form a long chain.

"Nope," Toni replied happily, causing Raven to sigh as they walked over to their usual table.

Wally, Roy, Alain, and Joey were already seated at the table and eating. The conversation the boy's were having ceased immediately when Jenn rudely slapped her hand down on the table, gaining their attention.

"Hi boys," Jenn said, grinning mischievously. "What are you talking about?"

Roy swallowed the bite he took out of his sandwich. "We-"

"That's so interesting," Jenn interrupted with fake enthusiasm. "You know what would make it even more interesting? If you guys took it to another table."

The boys stared.

Joey tried raising his hand. "But-"

Roy took Joey's hand and lowered it, shaking his head. "Don't be a hero," he whispered. "Trust me, you won't win against them."

Joey looked at Wally and Alain to confirm this and the two boys nodded in affirmation. Wordlessly Roy, Joey, and Alain gathered their lunch and left the table.

Wally chuckled at them and looked to Jenn. "Well now that it's just us cool kids how about we get down to business. So, who's gonna share their snacks with me?"

"Oh, Wally," Jenn patted his head affectionately. "You gotta get the fuck out of here."

Wally's jaw dropped. "But... It's _me_! Your boyfriend! How come I have to leave, too?"

"Because we're gonna have girl talk."

"B-bute babe-"

She kissed him on the cheek before waving at him. "Bye now."

Dejectedly, Wally picked up his tray and walked away to join the other boys; looking like a kicked puppy. He looked back once with a pouty face, but one pointed look from Jennn sent him on his way. With the boys now gone, the girls took their seats.

"I feel bad for kicking them out like that," Kori confessed.

Toni dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "They'll get over it," she looked to her purple haired friend. "So, Raven, how was it?"

"Wow, you don't waste anytime," Jenn commented.

"I can't help it. I'm excited," Toni said with a small squeal before turning back to Raven and touching her arm. "Tell us everything!"

"... I asked him out. He said yes. So we went out. The end," Raven replied flatly as she peeled her orange.

The girls looked at her disappointedly.

"You know," began Karen with crossed arms. "For a girl who's into poetry, you haven't a clue about details."

"We went to Starbucks and had scones. Is that enough detail for you?"

"Oh, the vanilla bean one? I love those," Kori said happily. "I would love to get some after-"

"Kori, please," scolded Karen. "All you think about is food these days. Focus."

Kori immediately pursed her lips then, lowering her head, and was extremely grateful the attention was focused on Raven.

"Look, Raven, we get you're a private person, but we're you're friends," said Jenn. "We're excited for you because we care. C'mon, share with us."

"Or at least tell us if it was good or not," added in Toni, to which she received a glare from both Karen and Jenn. "What?"

"The date was... good," Raven confessed, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "He brought me cookies instead of flowers. He held the door for me and took me to the place I wanted to eat. He made me laugh and we had some silly cartoon drawing of us done at the park."

"_Awww_..." was the chorus of Karen, Jenn, Kori, and Toni who listened with smiles on their faces.

Raven lowered her eyes. "Gar, he... He really made me happy that day, but..."

"But?" Kori looked confused. "Why is there a 'but'?"

Raven paused, trying her hardest not to feel anything as she told her tale. "The date was good, but it didn't remain that way," she covered her face with her hands, taking a deep breath. "He thought he saw her..."

"Who's 'her'?" Jenn inquired.

For a moment Raven felt as if she should have sealed her lips, thinking of Gar and his privacy, but her anger got the best of her and she disregarded any thought that would stop her from getting this heavy feeling off her chest. Besides, she had already told Vic everything, he was like a brother to both her and Gar, but the girls were her sisters and she needed them now.

"He thought he saw Terra."

"Terra," Kori repeated, looking worried. "But she's gone. Why would he-"

"I don't know," Raven cut off, already knowing the question. "When he thought he saw her he was like a completely different person. He was frantic and aggressive, and when I tried talking to him he snapped at me."

"Oh, Raven," Karen murmured and she wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm.

"Hey, it's okay," Jenn said, patting Raven's hand. "The first date is always bad. The next one will be better."

"There's not going to be a next date," Raven replied as she pulled away from Karen.

"What do you mean?" Toni asked.

"... Gar and I spoke this morning. We both agree dating isn't an option for us."

"Why not?" questioned Kori, feeling sad that things between her two good friends didn't work out. "I admit, the Terra thing is... unsettling... but Gar-"

"Isn't over Terra. Not completely. I can't date him knowing that," she stood from her seat then. All this personal sharing had taken away her appetite. "Sorry, but I really want to be alone now."

Before anyone could think to stop her, Raven walked away.

"Poor, Raven," commented Kori with a frown.

"Should we go after her?" inquired Toni.

Jenn shook her head. "No, we should give her the space she wants. We've already invaded enough."

"But she's so sad," Kori pointed out.

"All the more reason why we should stay here and think of a way to make her feel better," suggested Karen with a grin. "And I think I have the perfect idea."

TT

"What do you think they're talking about?" Wally asked as he looked over at the table the girls were sitting at.

"I don't know," replied Roy, putting down his sandwich and grabbing his water. "But whatever it is, it isn't good."

"How do you know?" Joey inquired with a skeptical look.

"Because they're girls," Roy said as if this was answer enough. Joey still wore a confused look so he explained. "Look, it isn't all sunshine and glitter for them. They can be evil when they want to be."

Alain nodded. "Like that time Jade recorded you singing in the shower."

"Or that time Karen put gum in your hair," added Wally.

"And when Raven told a bunch of kids you were the ice cream man and they chased you."

"And when Kori accidently spilled water in your lap and it looked like you peed yourself," Wally said inbetween laughs.

Alain laughed as well. "Or that time we had that big sleepover and Jenn switched your hair conditioner with mayonnaise."

"How about that time Toni put hot sauce on his pizza."

Alain and Wally erupted into laughter and high fived each other and Joey tried not to chuckle, hiding the smirk he wore behind his hand.

Roy glared at them. "... Hey, you wanna know what's really funny?" he pointed at Wally. "Your own girlfriend kicked you out of the table."

Wally raised a brow. "So?"

"So... they're having girl talk aren't they? Who do you think is the topic of their discussion?"

Wally's eyes widened. "Jenn's talking about me? _Why? _I've been good!" he gasped. "You don't think she's going to break up with me, do you?"

Alain looked at Roy disappointedly. "See what you did?"

"You guys started it."

Wally stood up. It was hard to tell if he was worried or concentrated or both. "I need to do something to apologize. I'll get her roses. I haven't gotten her any in a long time, probably why she's ticked off. And I'll get her a unicorn stuff animal. She loves those."

The red head walked away from the table, deep in thought and mumbling to himself.

Alain nudged Roy. "Go after him."

"But I'm not done with my lunch."

Alain narrowed his eyes, causing Roy to stand up and sigh. He mumbled a "fine" before walking away.

"Nicely done."

"Thanks," Alain turned his gaze to Joey, his eyes lingering on the blonde boy with an expression that said he clearly had something to say. Despite this his lips remained pursed for he was unsure of how to begin.

It didn't take Joey long to realize he was being stared at so he looked up at Alain curiously. "What?"

"... Can we talk?"

Joey wiped his hands on his jeans, suspicious about the tone in Alain's voice. It seemed serious, and a serious conversation was never a fun one. "About?"

Alain reached under the table and plucked out his bookbag, bringing it onto his lap. After unzipping it he pulled out a few pamplets and held them out to Joey, keeping his hand low so only the blonde could see. Joey took one look at the multicolored pamplets and noticed a single word: counseling.

He was immediately turned off and turned away from Alain, returning to his lunch but, now agitated, he only stabbed the contents on his tray with his spork. Joey was no fool, he knew what Alain was trying to do here.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about this," he hissed quietly, his green eyes narrowed.

"Technically we didn't. I promised to keep your secrett, Joey. I never said I wouldn't try to help you."

"I don't need helping. What I need is for you to back off."

"You haven't even listened to what I had to say," protested Alain.

Joey whirled around to face him, his countenance menacing. "Do I need to? It's obvious what you want me to go to counseling."

Alain was somewhat intimidated by Joey's scowl and frustrated tone, but he believed what he was doing to be right so he continued. "You don't want to talk to me about it so maybe a professional could help-"

"Help me with what?" Joey snarled, his voice low even though all he wanted to do was scream. "Mommy issues? You think soem quack is going to help me conquer my demons?"

"You need support, Joey-"

"No I don't-"

"Yes you do. You need-"

"Stop telling me what I fucking need!" Joey exasperated, finally allowing his voice to raise. "You don't know what I need! You don't have a fucking clue! You don't know me!"

"Only because you refuse to know yourself. There's nothing wrong with being...," Alain looked around, making sure that nobody was eavesdropping, before continuing softly. "... with being gay."

Joey groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"If you could just accept who you are-"

Joey slammed his fist on the table, startling Alain who jumped in surprise. This action was followed by Joey sweeping his tray from the table and onto the floor. He stood up after that, his hands clenched, and stomped away from the table with a grimace. He past Roy and Wally who were on their way to returning to the table, the boys greeting him as he approached.

"Hey, Joe, where's the fire?" Roy asked.

Joey mumbled something along the lines of "piss the fuck off" but Roy and Wally weren't exactly sure; the only thing they were sure of was that Joey looked and sounded like he need to blow off some steam. Curious as to why they asked Alain upon returning to the table.

"What's his problem?"

Alain looked despondent. "... I messed up."

TT

"Please, Raven."

"Just give it a chance."

"It'll be fun."

"And you never know, you just might find your prince charming today."

Raven looked at her friends flatly. After leaving school Kori, Karen, Jade, Jenn, and Toni had dragged her off to the pizzeria for what they said would be a pleasant surprise.

For Raven, there was nothing pleasant about it.

The girls had arranged a speed dating service of sorts for her; each of them having picked one guy each that they thought would be perfect for Raven. Raven looked at the pleading faces of her friends, and then eyed the five boys waiting to meet her warily. They weren't hideous, they were all actually really good looking, but she didn't like the look of them.

"This is a bad idea...," she murmured, eyes looking everywhere but at the eager faces waiting for a comfirmation.

"It's a great idea!"

"C'mon, play the field."

"Yeah, especially since Gar gave you the boot," Toni piped in and was immediately elbowed on both her sides by Karen and Jade who stood next to her.

"Look, Raven, Toni's words lacked... tack," began Jade, ignoring Toni's poked out tongue. "But she's right. You need this. It's the perfect way to forget about Gar. Granted it's a little soon, but there's no time like the present."

Raven rolled her eyes, blowing air out her mouth to get a strand of hair out of her face. She turned to her two closest friends. "What do you think?"

Karen rolled her shoulders. "It wouldn't kill you."

Kori clapped her hands at that, a bright smile coming to her face. "And what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

"_Righttt_...," Raven drawled, turning away. "I'm going home."

"But, Raven-"

"Oh, let her go," interrupted Jenn with crossed arms. "We can't do anything if she's scared."

Raven paused in her step, turning around with a raised brow. "Excuse me?"

Jenn examined her nails nonchalantly. "You're excused... little-miss-afraid-to-try-anything and fun-sucker-extraordinar."

Raven glared at her with clenched hands. "I'm not any of those things."

"You're not?" Jenn looked at her with mock surprise. "Could have fooled me."

Raven studied her. "... I know what you're doing. It's not going to work."

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."

"Hmph. Your third grade level of reverse psychology may work with Wally, but I'm better than that," Raven declared, turning back towards the door and opening it. "Goodbye."

Kori moved to follow her, but was blocked by Jenn's arm. She looked confident as she looked at the door. "Five... four... three.. two..."

The door opened and Raven marched through and rejoined the girl's. She paused in front of Jenn. "You're a real bitch, Hex."

"Why thank you darling," Jenn replied with a smirk as she placed her hands on Raven's shoulders from behind and steered her towards the group of boys. "First up is my guy. His name is Donald."

TT

Raven sat across from Donald, a long haired blonde who was on the track team with Wally; which is how Jenn came to know him. She shifted on her side of their booth, unaware of how to approach her current situation. It didn't help that Donald was looking at her expectantly.

She caved under his piercing blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but... I don't... I mean...," she sighed, embarrassed. "This isn't my cup of tea."

He smiled at her, revealing a perfect row of pearly whites. "Ditto. How about we figure it out together?"

She looked at him with graditude. "I would like that. How should we start?"

"Wanna take turns asking each other questions?"

She nodded.

"Cool," he leaned foward, his arms folded on the table, and smiled again. "Ladies first."

"Okay... um... Favorite subject in school?"

"Easy; gym of course. Anything that helps me stay fit gets an A in my book. My turn?" he asked, and Raven nodded, satisfied with the answer he gave her. "Do you work out?"

"Uh, aside from the occasional yoga, no, I don't."

"Hmm... yeah, I thought so," he murmured, shaking his head.

Raven found this peculiar. Was he disappointed with her response. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no," he assured her. "It's just, y'know, I can tell."

She looked at him expectantly so he continued.

"It's just...," he waved at her bottom half. "Your thighs. They're fuckin' huge, y'know."

Raven's eyes widened.

"And FYI, yoga's not really an exercise," he looked at her happily. "Okay, your turn."

Raven glared at him, and the smile slipped from his face. Turning away from him, Raven looked at the others. "NEXT!"

"What? But we just started."

"Yeah, and so far you've managed to critize my hobby _and _call me fat," Raven growled, turning her head back to glare at him again. "Now leave before I give Victor Stone a call."

Donald gulped. "V-victor... S-stone...? You're friends with that giant football player?"

"I have him on speed dial."

Donald was running for the exit immediately, and before Raven could even catch her breath Donald's seat was replaced by a new boy.

"Get ready for some of the best entertainment of your life," the tanned boy greeted, thrusting a finger in her face and causing Raven to lean back. "Pull my finger."

TT

Brion stepped out of the elevator juggling three brown bags filled with groceries. He turned to the right so he could move towards his apartment, but stilled when he noticed a familiar head of green hair seated outside his door.

"Gar...?"

Gar looked up from his knees and upon seeing Brion he grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Brion. Long time no see, huh."

The older man approached him, his brown hair falling in his eyes with each step he took. As Gar stood up to greet him he couldn't help but be reminded of how the same thing used to happen to Terra.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since...," Brion looked down, his expression becoming a pained one. He sighed and tried again. "... It's been a long time."

"_Really_ long," Gar amended, looking shameful and feeling guilty. He looked up at Brion hopefully. "I'm sorry."

"For dropping by unannounced?"

"... I'm _sorry_," Gar repeated, softly this time.

"It's fine," Brion told him after a pause. He shifted gears. "Want to come in?"

Gar nodded and relieved Brion of two of his bags so he could fetch his keys out of his pocket.

TT

The boys Jenn and Toni had picked had annoyed Raven and were promptly banished. Already Raven regretted having been roped into such a crazy plan, but she decided to continue, her pride motivating her to do so, and was soon met with Kori's choice. The boy's name was Clint, and he was the son of one of Myan's hunting buddies. Raven decided to do the back and forth questioning like she had started with Donald, and to her surprise things were moving along nicely.

That is until they were brought their pizza which was supposed to be two slices, but instead was one large slice since it had not been cut in half.

"Excuse me," Raven called out polietly to the waitress who had already disappeared behind the counter.

"Leave it. I got this," Clint said as he removed a switchblade knife from the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

Raven jumped out of her seat, eyes wide, and her legs hit the table.

"Whoa, whoa, relax," Clint insisted gently as he cut the pizza in half. He finished his task and swiftly returned his weapon to his pocket. "There we go. Now c'mon before it gets cold."

Raven hesitantly sat down, her hands at her sides, and eyed Clint warily. "Do you always carry that around?"

"Fuck yeah," he patted his jacket, right where his knife was safely tucked away, affectionately. "It's my best knife."

"You... you have more?"

"Twenty-six and counting. I collect them," he looked at her innocently. "Have you got any knives that need sharpening?"

TT

The anger Joey had felt during lunch had eventually eased off, and by the time the school day had finished he was able to approach Alain without scowling at him. They met in front of Alain's locker, standing in silence.

Eventually, Joey smacked him on the arm. "C'mon bitch, let's go party."

Alain tilted his head. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Fuck yeah I did. Now let's go," Joey said as he turned to walk down the hall. "I have my fake ID and sixty bucks. Let's go crazy."

Alain shut his locker and followed him, slinging his back pack over his shoulder. "You're not mad anymore?"

"Nope."

"But... I didn't even get to apolog-"

"Forget about it. We're good. Time for some mayhem."

After leaving the school the two had gotten in a cab and were on their way to go meet a dealer Joey was familiar with, much to Alain's dismay who thought getting weed was not only a waste of money, but very troublesome.

Joey turned his gaze from the cab window and noticed Alain's shaking leg. "Dude, quit being a scared bitch. Nothing's going to happen. I do stuff like this all the time."

Alain glared at him. "Would you quit calling me a bitch. Please."

"Sorry. Swearing helps relieve stress. You should try it. C'mon."

"No thanks," Alain dismissed, turning his eyes back to the window.

"It's fun," Joey tempted.

"I don't feel like it."

"Nut fucker."

Alain frowned.

"Piss blower."

His fist clenched.

"Shit basket."

He faced him, a look of disbelief on his face. "Really? How are you even coming up with these?"

Joey dangled his phone. "I have an app."

Alain turned back to the window as Joey continued to play with his phone.

The blonde laughed. "Whoa. That one's just nasty!"

Alain shook his head. That's when something caught his eye. He tapped the diver who sat in front of him. "Pull over."

Joey looked at him in shock. "What? Dude, we're not there yet."

"It's fine. Trust me, pull over."

The driver did as he was told and pulled over to the sidewalk. Alain paid the man and got out of the car, Joey following.

"Alain, what the hell?"

Alain grabbed Joey's arm and pointed at a sign hanging from a small building. Joey looked at what he was pointing at and his eyes widened.

"We got out of the cab because you want to go to a _male_ strip club?"

"Yes."

Joey looked at him flatly before walking away. "I'm out."

Alain caught up to him and pulled him back. "Dude, this is just what you need to be more comfortable with yourself."

Joey snatched his arm away. "That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard."

"No it's not. It's a page from your book."

"What?"

"Don't you remember how you dragged me to the strip club to get over Toni?" Alain asked and continued before Joey could reply. "Maybe if you go to a strip club you'll get over your negative perspective and finally be comfortable with being g-"

Joey clapped a hand over Alain's mouth and glared at him. "Don't say it."

Alain pushed his hand away. "Fine... So how about it? Want to give my idea a try?"

Joey looked from Alain to the sign, then back to Alain. Truthfully he wanted to leave and wondered if he could out run Alain, but then he began to ponder if there was anything positive that could come from just poking his head in. Maybe if he did this and had a horrible time it would finally prove to Alain that he was one-hundred and ten percent straight. Maybe it would prove it to himself as well.

"If I do this will you back off?"

"... For awhile."

Joey narrowed his eyes, hoping to intimidate Alain into giving him what he wanted, but the swimmer wasn't budging. After a minute or two he grew frustrated and gave up. "Fine, I'll take it. But we're not staying for long."

"Oh... you want me to go in there with you?" Alain asked, surprised. He had hoped Joey would go in by himself. He shook his head, getting ahold of himself. It was his idea, the least he could do was participate. "Uh, nevermind. Of course I'm going."

"Well then, after you," Joey said, giving his friend a small push forward and the two ventured inside.

TT

Jade's pick entered the booth and extended his hand to Raven who shook it.

"Hello, Raven greeted. "My name is Raven."

"Pleased to meet you," he kissed her hand, scoring bonus points, and sat down. "I'm Tony."

The bonus points he had earned were immediately taken away. "Oh...," was all Raven could say for awhile. "Tony with a Y."

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

There was a pause.

"Is there... something wrong?" Tony asked, worried and confused.

"Um... actually, yes, there is," Raven released a breath, looking away. "God, this is embarrassing..."

"What is it?"

"It's your name."

"My name?" Toni blinked, surprised.

"This is silly but... I have a friend named Toni, so everytime I say your name her face comes to mind."

"Ah," he nodded. "So if we were to kiss or something I guess that would be awkward for you."

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"No, no, it's cool. I get it," Tony replied gloomly as he stood up from the booth. As he walked away he mumbled under his breath. "First the Tony the tiger jokes, now this..."

TT

"Want anything?" Brion asked as he packed away groceries. "I picked up a lot of snacks at the store just now."

"I'm fine," Gar said as he examined the small shrine Brion had set up in honor of Terra. There was an eight by eleven framed picture of her with two candles on its side. Behind the picture was yellow sunflowers, and infront of it was red rosary beads. Gar stepped away from the shrine and walked over to the kitchen where Brion was. "Need some help?"

"No, I got it," Brion replied as he put away eggs and milk. "So, don't take this the wrong way because I'm really glad to see you; but what brings you to my doorstep?"

Gar sat down at the small table. "I... uh... wanted to talk to you about something."

Brion looked at Gar after shutting the refridgerator door. "Something, or someone?"

Gar lowered his gaze.

Brion took the seat besides Gar. "I miss her, too, Gar. All the time. So much it hurts... Some days are easier than most, but others... Others it's hard to get out of bed, to get dressed, or even eat. But I keep going, you know... I have ot. Terra loved me, she loved us both. She wouldn't want us to be stuck in this grief."

"I know she wouldn't... I know and I've been trying to keep going like you have, and I thought I was accomplishing something, but I slipped up..."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday I went to the movies and I, uh...," Gar paused a moment to think about how much information was necessary, then decided to purposely leave somethings out in fear of upsetting Brion. "I was trying to decided what to watch, and when I turned around I thought I saw her... I thought I saw Terra."

Brion looked at him sadly, his movements around the kitchen coming to an immediate stop. "Gar..."

Gar wiped his eyes and looked up at Brion. "Has that ever happened to you before? Have you ever seen her?"

"All the time in my dreams," Brion clarified. "Sometimes, when I'm dreaming, it feels like reality and it's almost as if she was never gone. But then I wake up and find her bed empty and it reminds me that she's gone and is never coming back."

"But you've never seen her outside of your dreams?"

Brion shook his head, causing Gar to sigh.

"I must be crazy...," Gar muttered, hanging his head.

"You're not crazy, Gar. Sometimes the mind likes to play tricks on us, especially when we miss a person," he patted Gar on the shoulder before turning back to the kitchen. "How about we have something to drink? To cool us off."

Gar nodded, so Brion went on to retrieve two tall glasses from the cabinet.

"Thanks, Brion. For listening," Gar said, cutting into the silence. "I guess I've been trying too hard to move forward that I wasn't allowing myself to miss Terra properly and that's why I saw her." He chuckled. "That or she's a zombie."

Brion laughed. "I bet she would think that would be so cool, but that's way too much sci-fi."

"Guess that's a no to holograms and clones, huh?"

Brion laughed and handed Gar a glass of water before bringing his own glass to his lips.

Gar took it with a smile. "Okay, I got another one," he said, laughing at the thought that had popped in his mind. "Maybe Terra has a twin."

Gar had expected Brion to laugh, but instead the older man dropped his glass. It shattered upon impact, and Gar jumped from his seat.

"Oh man. Shit, Brion, are you okay?" Gar asked as he looked around to see if he spotted a broom and dustpan. His gaze settled on Brion, for he was prepared to ask him where the items were hidden, but he paused as eyed Brion curiously. He suddenly looked very pale as he gripped the counter that was behind him and his eyes appeared glassy. "Brion?"

"Could it be possible...?" Brion muttered before running a hand over his face.

Gar stepped closer, being careful to avoid the glass. "Could what be possible? Brion, dude, you're kind of freaking me out."

Brion looked at Gar and composed himself, although he still looked a little frazzeled. "I'm sorry, it's just.. what you said..."

"Well I know not all of my jokes are funny, but damn."

"No, you don't understand," Brion replied before releasing a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. There was a long silent pause before he continued. "I don't know if Terra ever told you this, but our parents weren't good people. To put it frankly they were a pair of deadbeats."

Gar looked away. "Terra mentioned it before, yeah..."

"My parents had their hands full when it was just me, so when my mother got pregnant a second time things became even more complicated for them, especially since..."

"What?"

"My mom... she was pregnant with twins."

Gar's eyes widened in shock and he staggered backwards, falling into his seat. He looked at Brion. "Terra had a twin? She never said anything-"

"That's because she didn't know," Brion interupted. "The day she was born, the day _they_ were born, my parents had arranged to put one of them up for adoption."

"So you're saying somewhere out there," Gar pointed at the window. "Terra has a twin?"

Brion nodded. "Yes."

TT

Karen had brought an old friend of Mal's named Steve to meet Raven. After introducing themselves, Raven thought she would get the ball rolling by asking the first question.

"So, what do you look for in the girls you date?"

"What girls?"

"The girls you date. You know, what makes them interesting to you? What do you find attractive?"

"I don't have any girls."

"Well that's obvious or else you wouldn't be here. It's just a phrase," Raven laughed, hoping that would ease some of the awkward tension off. "I'm not suggesting you keep a collection of girls hidden in your attic or something."

"My house doesn't have an attic."

"... And your skull doesn't have a brain," Raven muttered, raising her finger in the air. "Check please."

TT

The strip club Joey and Alain had gone too doubled as a lounge, and since neither of them wanted to see naked flesh they sticked to the floor that had the lounge. While there Joey mingled after Alain peer pressured him into it, and sought out the company of the men who looked to be in their early twenties while Alain hid in the corner. The people Joey spoke to he liked, and he was pleased to realize most of them were young college students. There was a few that had taken a liking to him, a fact he realized when they offered to buy him a drink. They were very forward with their flirting, touching his knee if they were sitting or his elbow if they were standing, and Joey, to his surprise, didn't shy away from it. He actually liked the attention he was getting, and he was more than happy to return it.

He was having a good time, and when he realized how much he was enjoying himself he panicked and withdrew himself from the situation. He didn't bother to say goodbye to the boy he was talking to, he just hurried for the exit, all the while mentally berating himself. He thought his behavior to be disgusting, and felt relieved to be out in the open air and took deep breaths as if he wanted to cleanse himself.

Suddenly, Alain was by his side. "Joey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Joey said, waving his hand indifferently so Alain would step back. "I just... it was too much. I was starting to feel sick." He clutched his head with both hands. "Can we get out of here?"

"You want to go? But it looked like you were having fun-"

"Well I wasn't," Joey snapped. "I was suffocating in there. Now c'mon, let's go. I'm hungry."

Alain agreed to leave, but the moment they got on the bus and sat in the back he brought up the lounge. "Are you are you didn't like it?"

"For the hundredth time, I didn't fucking like it! It was lame."

Alain looked down, sullen. He had throught he had made a breakthrough with Joey.

Joey saw his pitful expression and sighed. "Look, dude, I know you want to help but you've got to stop trying. I've already made up my mind about the kind of guy I want to be; and it's not the kind who digs other guys. It's my choice. Now you can either help me accomplish that or I'll find someone else who can."

Alain looked up at that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've been thinking about finding myself a girlfriend for awhile now."

"You can't be serious," Alain said as they both stood up to get off the bus. Once they were off the bus they walked towards the pizzeria that was just up the block. "You can't just go and get a girlfriend. It's a lot more complicated than that."

"Not if you don't want it to be," Joey replied as he stopped. He put a hand on Alain's shoulder, causing him to stop, and pointed at the double doors of the pizzeria. "I'm going to ask the first girl that walks through those doors out."

Alain crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "That's the stupidest idea I've never heard."

"Which is why it's brilliant," Joey countered, his eyes glued to the doors. He got excited when one of the doors opened and rubbed his hands together, eager. "Adn the lucky girl is..."

"What if it's a guy?"

Joey _shh_ed him and glared. "Don't jinx it!" he turned his eyes back to the door so he could get a look at the girl. A look of surprise came to his face. "Hey, isn't that Raven?"

"It is," Alain looked at Joey's grinning face and was troubled by it. "You're not going to ask her out, are you?"

"I did say I would ask the first girl I saw," Joey replied, stepping forward.

Alain stepped in front of him. "But it's _Raven_. Our friend!"

"All the more reason to ask her out. I know for a fact she isn't a lunatic," Joey noted, side stepping around Alain so he could move forward. He waved a hand. "Hey, Raven!"

TT

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO KimA13! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear KimA13, happy birthday to you! I hope you enjoyed your day! Also, I hope you enjoy being 17 years old! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO xRoguexRavenx, Daniella TT, Star of Airdrie, chipmunkswillrule, clarkLover1, Promises Long Forgotten, HannahLouiise, Irey West-Wayne, A fan, wolfprincess16, Agent of the Divine One, BerryDrops, DoubleCresentMoon, Goldenheart11, New york Mike, Pineapple girl 1997, cookiesruletheworld, Magic Kiwi, KimA13, AND Violet FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING EVERYONE! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**A fan **_: I can totally picture Gar watching Poke'Mon, lol. I would honestly love to see like, a deviantart picture of him as a Pikachu and the rest of the Titans dressed as Ash, Misty, and Brock. Glad you liked the ending! I won't answer your question, but I think we all know what's going to happen now lol, since I'm terrible at surprising people._

**wolfprincess16 **_: I forget if I sent you a message already, but just in case.. Thank you! I'm glad you were able to enjoy their moments together, I did a lot of hard thinking when it came to their date because I wanted it to be perfect before I, you know, destroyed it lol. _

**KimA13 **_: Happy birthday! Sorry I haven't been able to update recently, that goes for everyone as well, I've been busy with school. Dick will be coming back in another... 12 chapters? I won't spoil the surprise with Gar and Raven, but I can promise I have something special planned for Kori and Xavier. dun dun dun daaa... And I will take that cookie!_

**Violet **_: Oh... You and Pineapple girl 1997 spotted it! Kudos! I'm glad you enjoying Kori's plot line. I've been worried about it since it's kind of gotten some controversy I guess you could say. Xavier is sweet isn't he... But I'm a hardcore Rob/Star fan myself so nothing to fear! I love to torture my characters, but in the end I want them all to have a happy ending. I'm a sucker for those. _

**NEXT CHAPTER: RAVEN GOES OUT ON A DATE WITH JOEY. HOW WILL GAR REACT TO THIS?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	13. A white demon love song

It was morning, and as Gar's alarm clock blared he remained unmoving in his bed, his eyes on the bottom of the top bunk. He had been awake for awhile now; trying to collect his thoughts. An unexpected bomb had dropped in his lap thanks to his visit with Brion, and he was unsure of how to process the information he had been dealt.

"Terra has a twin."

He kept repeating this to himself, turning it over in his mind again and again, trying to find logic in the statement but the only thing he could think of to say was...

"What the fuck...," he pulled a pillow over his face and groaned loudly, kicking his feet, before tossing the cushion to the side.

Briefly he had wondered if he should tell his friends, but since he was unsure of how he felt about his new knowledge he didn't want to involve others. Things were complicated enough as it was with just him knowing that somewhere out there, there was a girl who looked exactly like his dead girlfriend. That wasn't a piece of information one wanted to learn before their weekend was to begin.

He rolled over on his stomach and moved his head so he could stare at the wall, his cheek against the mattress. He wasn't sure why this revelation bothered him so much; afterall in actuality it had nothing to do with him. Terra's twin could be anywhere in the world. She could be dirt poor or insanely rich. She could be in the honor roll or have her own regular seat in detention. Whatever. It had nothing to do with him. She wasn't Terra, nor could she bring Terra back.

"Who cares," he mumbled, closing his eyes only to open them again.

He wondered... What if it had been Terra's twin that he saw that night at the movie theater? That would mean he hadn't imagined Terra, and if he didn't imagine Terra then there was no reason for him and Raven to not try and pursue a relationship. Unfortunately there was no way of determining if the girl he had seen was real or not, and even if she was real it didn't excuse his behavior upon seeing her. This caused the elated expression on Gar's face to slip into a somber one.

Eventually his thoughts slipped back to focus on Terra's twin, and the frown on his face lessened. He wondered what she was like. Wondered if the word twin went further than just looks and meant that the girl's personality was exactly like Terra's. If she was exactly like Terra, in every possible way, would that change his disconnected feelings on the subject?

Before he could ponder an answer his cell phone began to ring. Stretching, he reached for it, his fingers inches away... and fell face first on the floor. Groaning, he peeled his face away and glared at his phone; as if the device had purposefully moved away from his grasp just to see him fall.

Irritably, he answered his cell. "Hello?"

"_Whoa," _began Vic. "_Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_

"You have no idea," Gar replied, rubbing his head.

_"Fell off the bed, didn't you grass stain?"_

"No!" Gar cried indignantly.

A pause.

"... Yes," he admitted quietly, hanging his head.

Vic laughed and Gar yelled at him saying it wasn't funny and asked him to stop, which he did... after a minute or so.

"What do you want anyway?" Gar asked, his face red with frustration. "It's like, super early in the morning man."

"_It's nearly twelve."_

"Oh..."

"_Did you forget that you, Kori, Karen, Raven, and I are hanging out today?"_

"Ah..."

_"You forgot_," Vic stated bluntly, and Gar could imagine him shaking his head. "_I called it. Kori said you would remember but I knew better. That's why I'm calling to remind your dumbass."_

"Hey, it's not my fault," Gar protested as he scratched his head. "I've had a lot on my mind..."

"_Uh-huh_," Vic didn't sound convinced. "_Just get your ass ready ASAP. I'm going to go pick up the girls first and then I'll swing by to get you."_

Gar saluted. "Aye-aye, bald captain."

"_Just get ready!"_

Gar snickered before hanging up.

TT

Once a month Kori, Vic, Karen, Raven, Gar, and Dick (while he was still in Jump City) liked to get together, just the six of them, to hang out. As much as they loved Wally, Jenn, Jade, Toni, Roy, and Alain, they needed time together where it was just the oldest of friends. With Dick's absence the small group hadn't gotten together for awhile, feeling awkward that one of their own was no longer with them, but the need to connect like old times eventually outweighed that feeling and Karen organized a day for them.

Their first stop was IHOP where they got a booth in the corner. Business was slow, so they didn't have to wait long to be seated and served. Karen, Raven, Gar, and Vic looked at Kori's order in amazement. The red head had ordered a stack of four strawberry banana pancakes, two slices of french toast, two eggs, two slices of bacon, harsh browns, and one waffle.

"Kori... don't you think that's a bit... _much_?" Raven asked, one brow lifted as she watched Kori dig into her purse.

"Not at all," Kori replied as she pulled out a mustard packet from her purse.

"Oh, Kori, you didn't...," Karen said before groaning into her hands and shaking her head.

Kori ripped the packet ope and spread mustard all over her french toast.

"Sick...," Vic mumbled, looking down at his steak omelet. There was a slight pause before he shrugged his shoulders indifferently and dug into his meal, taking a big mouth full and smiling broadly. "Mmm... steak."

Gar pulled a face. "Ugh... You make Kori's mustard look good."

Kori looked excited at this and turned to Gar who sat beside her, a smile on her face. "Do you want some?"

Gar backed up. "N-no... thanks, Kori."

She looked a little disappointed but shrugged her shoulders and returned to her meal, as did the others.

"Seriously though," began Karen as she poured syrup on her waffle. "Maybe you should slow down, Kori. You know, before your mini skirts become three times too small."

"Karen," hissed Raven, glaring at the girl sitting in front of her.

"What? I'm trying to help. Besides, we all know what's going to happen if she gets fat. By the time Dick gets back he's going to dump her like some-"

Raven kicked Karen's leg.

"Ow!" she glared. "Raven! What the hell was that for?"

"Where do I even start? I know, how about your poor assumption that Dick would care so much about Kori's weight."

"It's not poor, it's fact. Remember Dolly Mason? Summer after freshman year Dick dated her for two months, then dumped her when the only thing she could wear was sweatpants."

"You're over exaggerating and your point isn't valid. Dolly's not Kori, and Dick's changed."

"Oh, c'mon-"

"Alright, zip it," Vic snapped, ending Karen's comeback before she could even begin. "This day is supposed to be about us enjoying ourselves. So no more fighting or all of y'all can walk home."

Gar timidly raised a finger. "B-but Kori and I didn't-"

"Zip! Zip! Zip! Zip!" Vic repeated, pointing at all who sat in the booth with him. "Unless it's happy news, I don't want to hear shit."

There was a moment of silence as everyone glanced at each other before returning to their plates; all but Raven who raised her fork to eat, but then lowered it.

"... I have some good news," she said quietly, her eyes lowered to the table.

"That's great," Vic exclaimed happily, glad to be moving on from the quarrel that just took place minutes before. He elbowed Raven's arm. "So, what is it little lady?"

"I um... well," she twirled a strand of hair shyly, realized what she was doing, and put her hand down, finally deciding to just spit it out. "Joey asked me out."

"Shut up!" Karen gasped, leaning forward. "Joey Wilson?"

Raven nodded, a faint grin on her face.

Kori smiled excitedly, forgetting all about her food at the moment. "When was this?"

"After your speed dating plan failed I saw him outside and we started talking," Raven explained with an indifferent shrug. "We went for a walk and one thing led to another..."

"So you're going on a date with him?" Karen inquired.

"I haven't decided yet, but I-"

"Of course she's not going out with him," Gar answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, not even bothering to look up from his whole wheat pancakes.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him as Karen and Kori looked at each other awkwardly. Vic sighed and rubbed his eyes, mumbling a curse word or two.

"Excuse me, but what gives you the right to make that decision for me?"

Gar looked up, surprised, and pointed at himself. "You talkin' to me?"

Raven scowled at him. "No shit."

"Well, why would you go out with him?" Gar asked. "He's the new guy! We don't even know him that well."

"Really? That's your argument? Gar, you're being a hypocrite."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

Raven groaned, seeing where this was going and decided to avoid the repetitiveness of the argument. "Look, what is this really about? Are you being a good friend and looking out for me, or are you just being jealous?"

Gar leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and looking away. "Why should I be jealous? After all you've only just stomped on my heart twice like an ice queen and just announced how happy you are that Joey asked you out..."

"It's not like that... And we both decided not to date each other so don't make me out-"

"You decided, Raven! _You _decided! Not me!"

"Well you sure as hell didn't stop me!"

"You guys," mumbled Karen. "People are staring..."

"Yes, please," began Kori, hoping to settle this peacefully. "Can we not-"

"Look, I don't wanna argue anymore," said Gar. "Just say you're not going on a date with that rockstar wannabe so we can enjoy the rest of our day."

Raven crossed her arms indignantly and looked away. "I can't say that because I do plan on going on a date with him," she glared at Gar. "And he's _not _a rockstar wannabe you theater arts poser."

Gar kept his eyes locked with Raven's for a moment longer (ignoring her insult), challenging her in the hopes that she would comply with what he desired, but Raven remained resolute. Finally he gave up and left the booth.

Vic turned his head around to look at him. "Gar, where are you going?"

"Away from _her!"_

"Shit," Vic grumbled, leaving his seat. He hadn't even taken two steps away from the table before turning around and taking a few more bites of his omelet. He then drank the rest of his orange juice before continuing after Gar.

The girls sat in silence for awhile after the departure of the boys, a silence that was tentatively broken by Kori.

"I suppose this means we should cancel the rest of today's plans...?"

Raven sighed and buried her face in her hands. She then ran her hands through her hair and left them there, her eyes shut. "... I'm sorry."

"Raven, you know I'm happy for you, so please don't take this the wrong way, but... are you going on this date with Joey because you really want to, or are you just doing this to get back at Gar?" inquired Karen softly.

Raven opened her eyes, but kept them lowered. At first she shrugged, but eventually she spoke up. "I guess... it's a little bit of both..."

TT

"C'mon man," called out Vic as he followed Gar across the street. "How much longer are you going to be like this?" He paused, his shoulders slumping. "I'm never gonna finish my omelet," he mumbled.

"I can't believe she's gonna go on a date with that guy," Gar snapped, turning around to face Vic. He pointed a finger back at the pancake house. "Vic, forbid her from going out with him! Or threaten Joey for me. I don't care what you do, just stop this for me."

"Dude, I can't do that."

"Why not? She doesn't belong with Joey. The guy is... The guy is...," Gar sighed and sat down on the bench he was standing in front of. _"_Dammit, he's uber cool."

"So that whole fuss really was just you being jealous, huh."

"Not just that... It's Raven," Gar admitted, looking at Vic who sat besides him. "I just don't get her. Everytime I think she's interested in me she does something that shoots me down. Hard. I just can't win with that girl."

"Than I guess you and Raven are sorta in the same boat."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Vic sighed and leaned his head back, his gaze settled on the sky. "It's sorta the same for Raven when you really think about it. Girl just seems to be into you at all the wrong times. When she started to notice you, like really notice you, you were with Terra. And then you were grieving... Point is she understands you just as much as you understand her."

Gar looked to the side. "When you put it like that we both sound... What's the word I'm looking for? Hm..."

"Dumb?"

His eyes narrowed slightly but he couldn't deny the fact that it actually fit. Him and Raven were going around in circles, never quite connecting. They were supposed to know each other better than most, and yet when it mattered the most they didn't understand each other's feelings at all.

"... Yeah. I guess," he responded after a brief pause, his eyes falling to his sneakers where he noticed one of them was unlaced, but he didn't bother tying it.

As he sat there looking down he was reminded of Dick and Kori's relationship, and how the two always managed to pull themselves together despite the forces that attempted to pull them apart. Even now, with Dick gone, the two were connected by love and there was no doubt in Gar's mind that when Dick returned, things would go back to being like old times for the two. He was disappointed at the fact that him and Raven could never display loyalty like that, as was evident by her moving on to Joey. Even so, he realized he wasn't innocent when it came to their failings, for right now his eyes we're shifting upon a girl he didn't even know.

"After Terra died all I wanted to do was lock myself up and never go out again," Gar told Vic who listened carefully and silently. "It literally felt like my heart had broken into a million pieces, and it _hurt_... it hurt so fucking much... but I got past it because of Raven. She was there by my side through the whole thing, and that pain I felt eased off. She's an incrediable friend."

Vic nodded once in agreement.

"We're good as friends. Really good. Maybe... maybe that's enough. It sure as hell is a lot less complicated. Maybe we should move on to different people. Afterall, Raven's got a date with Joey and I..."

Vic was curious as to the sudden pause and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You met someone?"

Gar shook his head feverishly. "No, no! I haven't met her exactly but I know of her, but she doesn't know me."

"Man, what are babbling about? You sound like a stalker. Are you stalkin' someone?"

"No! God, no!"

"So then what the hell are you going on about?"

Gar sighed. It was confession time. "Okay... you remember how I said I've got a lot on my mind lately?"

"Yeah," Vic answered with a nod.

"Well... recently I spoke with Brion, you know, Terra's older brother. I just wanted to talk to someone who understood what I was going through, and while we were talking... he told me that Terra has a twin."

Vic's eyes widened, but before he could voice his shock on the revelation Gar continued.

"Since Raven and I are clearly not going to date, that means I have a lot of free time on my minds. I was thinking that I could, I don't know... search for her twin. I want to get to know her, know this other part of Terra. I could tell her all about Terra, too."

As Gar said this Vic had to stop himself from falling out of his seat. He didn't like the sound of any of this.

TT

Everyone once in awhile Wally, Roy, and Alain liked to work out together. It didn't matter if it was at the gym, or one of their homes, or the park; just so long as they didd it together. Wally liked to call it bro-bonding. Today they had welcomed Joey in on their small tradition, and the four of them had went for a run in the park. Naturally Wally pulled ahead of his friends, showing off his dashing good track and field skills. Roy and Alain kept an even pace behind him, and even though they weren't as fast as Wally they were better than average. The same couldn't be said for Joey, who was so far behind the boys kept losing sight of him.

They boys stopped and turned around to see if they could spot Joey. Eventually he came into view, the blonde walking at a snails pace with his back hunched over and his arms dangling. He fell to his knees, huffing and puffing, and began to crawl.

"Oh that is sad," Roy commented with a smirk while Wally laughed.

"Dudes, lay off," Alain said, slightly annoyed by their teasing. "He's not used to this."

"No shit," responded Wally. "Did they even have sports at his old school?"

"Whatever. I say we jog ahead," Roy announced, nudging Wally in the arm with his elbow. He looked at Alain. "We'll go ahead, meet you by our regular spot, and get a few waters and sandwiches while you tend to slow poke over there."

"Sounds good. See you guys in a bit," Alain replied, turning away while his two red headed friends raced away. He strollled over to Joey with his hands tucked away in his kangaroo pockets and was unsurprised to see Joey flat on the ground; people eyeing the washed out teen with curious glances before continuing on their way. He nudged Joey's leg with his foot. "How you doing?"

Joey murmured something inaudible, causing Alain to raise a brow.

"Come again?"

Joey lifted his head so he could look at Alain. "Running... blows!"

Alain couldn't help but laugh. When he was finished he helped Joey to his feet (who really didn't want to get up so their was some struggle).

"C'mon, we're not finished yet. We gotta catch up with Roy and Wally."

"_Aghhh_...," Joey wailed. "Can't we rest for like, ten minutes or something?"

"I'll give you five."

"Good enough," Joey replied as he stumbled over to a bench to sit down, Alain joining him. "If I feel sore tomorrow I'm going to kill you guys."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Didn't I tell you? My date with Raven is tomorrow."

"Oh. I didn't think she would actually say yes."

"Neither did I honestly, but there's no denying I have mad skills."

Alain looked away. "Hmm..."

Joey, whose eyes were closed, opened one to peer at Alain. "That sounded like a heavy 'hmm'. What's on your mind?"

"It's this date you have with Raven. I'm worried. She's a good friend of mines and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Do you really think I would hurt Raven?"

"Not on purpose. I just don't think you're the right guy for her. No offense."

"Non taken. I get why you're worried," Joey replied with a slight frown. He turned to Alain. "Look, Raven's a great girl, I know that. And I don't want to be the cause of any problems in her life-"

"So then call off the date."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Alain inquired, looking irritated. "You're using her to deal with a part of yourself that doesn't need changing. It's unfair to her."

"It's more than that!"

"Is it?"

"Yes! I think she's really cool and I want to get to know her better; and she feels the same way. So we're going to explore where it goes."

"But, Joey-"

"Look, I promise that I won't do anything to hurt Raven. And if at any point it looks like I'm bad for her, we'll go our separate ways. Besides, from what I know, Raven's a strong girl. Give her some credit. Give _me _some credit. I'm not a heart breaker."

Alain sighed and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Joey made a valid point; he didn't have to worry about Raven so much. Not only was she strong on her own merit, but she had an extended group of friends and family who would do anything for her. She didn't need his protecting, not from Joey anyway. He was a good guy, confused, but still a good guy. If he promised he wouldn't hurt Raven, then he wouldn't. Alain trusted his word.

"Fine," the dark haired boy said eventually. "I'll back off and let you guys do whatever it is you two have planned."

"Thanks," Joey replied, grateful not only for Alain's friendship but for his chance with Raven.

TT

Joey rang the doorbell to Raven's home and waited patiently in the cool breeze, a bouquet of flowers tucked under his arm. He didn't have to wait long for the door to open, but when it did he wasn't greeted by the face he wanted to see. Instead of having Raven's beautiful face meet his eyes, he instead saw four young boys.

The one with spikey hair looked him up and down in which was clearly detest and spoke first when his eyes locked with Joey's. "Who the hell are you blondie?"

"I'm uh, Joey Wilson," Joey answered, feeling uncomfortable when it came to his attention none of the boys were looking at him in a friendly manner. They looked ready to tie him down and beat him.

"You're not Gar!" the littlest one declared, pointing a finger at him before running up to him and delivering a swift kick to his leg. He poked his tongue out before dashing away and disappearing inside the house.

Joey had to admit, that kick hurt. He glared at the direction the little boy ran in. "That little-"

"Watch what you say stranger!" warned the roundest of the bunch.

Joey rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this crap. Is Raven here or not?"

"What's it to you?" asked the boy with long hair.

"Not that it's any of you dweeps business, but we're going on a date today."

"So you're the new guy," mumbled the one who had spoke to him first. "Well I hate to break it to you but Raven had a change of heart. She said you're full of germs and that you're stupid and-"

"And that you smell," added in the round one excitedly.

"Yeah, that too. And-"

"And that she never wants to see you again," finished the one with long hair, attempting to shut the door.

That's when Raven appeared. She descended the stairs dressed in tight black jeans, black booties, and a loose fitting purple v-neck shirt. In her hand was her bag and black hoodie.

"Jacob, Josh, Jesse," she began as she reached them. "What are you guys doing? You better not have been harassing Joey."

"Us?" Jacob, who Joey learned was the one with spikey hair, began innocently. He smiled. "Never."

"To be perfectly honest we were super polite," declared Josh, the round one. "But Jared kicked him."

Jacob shook his head. "That Jared."

"Anyways, we were just going," said Jesse, pulling his brothers away. "Have a nice day you two!"

Raven watched them flee with narrowed eyes. "They are lying," she turned to Joey. "Sorry about them. How bad was it?"

"Just juvenile insults. I think my curly hair creeped them out," he joked. "Maybe next time I should wear a wig."

Raven slipped into her hoodie. "Oh yeah, that'll make them adore you."

"You really think so?"

"Oh yeah," she replied, a small grin on her face. "In fact you should go purple. We can match."

Joey faked a gasp and applauded her. "Brilliant."

She chuckled as she stepped out of her house and closed the door behind her. "So, Mr. Cool, no ride?"

Joey snapped his fingers. "I knew I forgot soemthing. Luckily though I have enough cab fair so I don't have to worry about anyone stealing by beautiful date."

Raven blushed. "Thank you."

"But seriously though, I'm sorry about this. My dad refuses to let me borrow his car."

"It's alright. I have the same problem with my mom. The only exception is when there's an errand to be done."

Joey sighed, disappointed. "Parents."

Raven nodded in agreement, and then her eyes settled on the bouquet tucked under his arm. "Are those for me?"

"Yes," he handed her the bouquet. "I hope you like carnations. The woman at the shop was telling me their meaning but I kind of came up with something of my own. I call this bouquet 'Thank God She Said Yes'. Also known as 'Ain't I A Lucky Bastard'."

Raven tried to smile at his considerate act, but struggled as she recalled her date with Gar and how, instead of flowers, he gave her cookies. Gar knew what she liked, but Joey... She sighed, her eyes closing as she longed for the company of the green haired boy who, subtracking the ending, showed her a wonderful time.

"Oh dammit, you're not allergic are you?" Joey asked, worried at Raven's lack of response.

"No, I'm not allergic. I'm just not a flower person."

"Oh. Well that's embarrassing," he paused to stare at her. "You okay? You look depressed."

"I'm fine. I just...," she sighed. "I think this might be a bad idea."

Joey frowned and titled his head to the side. "I don't follow. If this is about the flowers-"

"It's not. It's about me," she assured him, hoping to put him at ease at least a little bit. Her countenance was a guilty one. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

He looked confused, but remained silent; not wanting to push her into confessing something if she didn't want to. He was glad when she continued on her own to explain what she meant.

"I went out on a date with Gar recently and it didn't end so well, and even though I have feelings for him I realized it doesn't matter because he can't get over his ex. So, in an attempt to not be like him and with the encouragement of my girl friends, I did the whole speed dating thing which also didn't end so well."

"And that's when I came along and asked you out," finished Joey, putting two and two together.

"I really think you're a great guy, Joey. Everyone has only known you for a short time yet you already fit in naturally. I figured if I was going to go out with someone it'd be a good idea if it was with someone I'm familiar with."

"Which is why you said yes?"

She nodded. "That, and because of stuff with Gar... Which is really, _really_, wrong of me. I'm sorry that I said yes to you while under the influence of those types of feelings," she said, looking away shamefully. "I'm sure there's a negative word that describes me perfectly right now and that you want to run for the hills."

"If there's a word I can't think of it. And I'm actually quite comfortable standing here with you. That is until we get our date started, at which point I'd hope we leave because I had some great stuff planned."

She looked at him, the surprised evident in her countenance and voice. "But I... You should be furious."

Joey shrugged nonchalantly and looked at her seriously. "I don't care about why you said yes, I'm just glad you said it."

"But it's like I'm using you-"

"So then use away. I don't mind," he stepped closer to her. "People aren't perfect, Raven, we both know that, so there's no use in trying to be. Besides, I'd rather focus on the day we have now rather than whatever brought us together."

She looked timid and unsure. "But-"

"Tell you what, how about we do a retake," he said, plucking the flowers from her hand and walking away. Her eyes watched him as he went to the garbage can at the curb and threw away the flowers. He then retraced his steps back up to her, wearing a smile. "Hey, Raven. You look amazing as always."

She wasn't sure how to play along but she tired. "Hi."

"I got you a little something in honor of our first date," he announced as he reached around his neck to unhook his necklace. Once it was off he presented it to her so she took it and studied it in her hand. The necklace was a black rope chain, and hanging from it was a blue guitar pick charm. "It was between this and flowers, but I told the woman who was selling it to me that flowers were totally lame. Anyways, I hope you like it."

"I love it," she replied with a smile, putting the necklace on. Once it was secure she dropped her hands and looked at him gratefully. "Thank you."

He grinned and extended his hand to her. "So... ready for our date?"

She nodded and placed her hand in his.

TT

While in the cab Joey attempted to get to know Raven better, starting by inquiring what she liked. Although slightly embarrassed she admitted she liked to scare people and that her favorite holiday was Halloween. This gave Joey an idea and he asked the driver to drop them off at the park. To Raven, it seemed at first as if they were just wandering around aimlessly, but then Joey revealed to her that they were going to scare someone so he picked a spot behind some bushes and she joined him.

"Joey, this is pointless," she replied, rolling her eyes after he told her to stay low.

"No it'snot. You said so yourself; you get a kick out of scaring people."

"I did. But I didn't mean we should scare someone."

"You didn't say we shouldn't either."

"Touche," she asid after a pause and she ignored his grin. "So how are we doing this?"

"We'll just wait for someone to pass by, jump out, and scream."

"And in the meantime?" she inquired, hoping that he had a cure for the boredom that formed while waiting for something.

He looked at her and smirked. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

She looked flabbergasted at first, then genuinely amused. "You did not just quote Shakespeare's Sonnet 18."

"So what if I did?"

"Well it's corny for one."

He laughed. "I'll give you that."

"And it's also insulting."

"It is not. He was describing the person he loved as something astonishing."

"He was being sarcastic. Summer's hot and humid and people get sunburned. That's not something you compare a loved one to."

"Alright, you win this round. You pick the next poem to debate about."

She smiled, happy to finally be discussing poetry with someone outside of a classroom and not for the purpose of helping with homework. "I'd like that."

He smiled back, but then suddenly became alert when he heard some kids nearby. Carefully, he raised himself up so he could assess the situation. Some kids had threw their frisbee near the bushes Raven and him were behind, and one was coming to retrieve it. He quickly ducked down.

"Ready?" he asked Raven. She nodded. "On three. One... two..."

A little boy of about five years old was retrieving his yellow frisbee when suddenly Raven and Joey popped up, roaring furiously with their arms extended above their heads menacingly. The boy screamed, petrified, and ran crying. Joey and Raven laughed, although they did feel bad that the boy was young.

Joey grabbed Raven's hand and tugged so she would follow. "Time to make our escape before some pissed off parents show up."

She didn't need to be told this twice and they ran, their hands linked the entire time.

TT

Raven and Joey sat at the edge of a fountain, a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream settled in the empty space between them.

"This shouldn't count as lunch," Raven pointed out as she took a big spoon full of ice cream.

Joey laughed, for her actions betrayed her words. "Oh c'mon. You know this is a childhood dream come true."

She didn't deny that, but instead went around it. "There's no way we can finish this with just the two of us."

"Ye have little faith fair maiden."

Raven laughed and snorted and covered her face in shock.

"Oh my God, did you just snort?" Joey laughed so hard he thought he might cry. "I never pegged you as the snorting type."

"We're going to pretned that never happened."

Joey raised his hands innocently when he noticed her narrowed eyes. "Whatever you say."

They resumed eating their ice cream, the carton now half empty. As Joey munched on a chunk of cookie dough he turned his gaze to the side, looking at the fountain and the pool of water it formed. His eyes settled on the coins that were on the bottom, and a wave of excitement came to him.

"I have an idea," he said, standing up and digging into his jeans pocket. He pulled out his change, removed two shiny quarters from his hand, and put the rest back. "Let's make wishes."

Raven, who had less enthusiam than him, stood up with crossed arms. "You're going to waste two quarters on this fountain?"

He motioned for her hand and with a roll of her eyes she gave it to him and he placed one of his quarters into her palm. "Don't think of it as a waste. Think of it as an investment."

She remained unmoving.

"What? Afraid your wish won't come true?" he teased.

"I know it won't," she replied, eyeing the fountain with bitterly. "When I was little I wished for my family to be happy. Years later my mom skips town and my dad becomes a monster."

He looked down, feeling bad that he made her recall such painful memories, but Joey was a glass-half-full type of guy; so he looked to see if there was some flicker of light in her tale.

"That's terrible... but eventually things all worked out, right? You're with your mom now, and you have this new family filled with brothers that adore you. That's happiness, isn't it? Granted it's not with your 'original family' but it still counts, doesn't it?"

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulder. "I suppose you're right... I still don't think some fountain is going to grant me a wish."

"Well then dub me as an agent of the fountain," Joey declared, pointing at himself with his thumb and grinning. "I'll make your wish come true."

"What if I wish for something impossible?" she challenged, crossing her arms again.

"Try me. What's your wish?"

She paused a moment to think and deliberately raked her mind for something difficult to task him with. Thinking about the environment of the city and its pitch black sky at night, she came up with an idea.

"I want stars."

"Stars?" he repeated, not sure he heard her correctly.

She nodded. "Yup. Stars. Think you can handle that?"

Confident, he answered her. "I can handle anything. Let's do this."

She smirked and turned towards the fountain, ready to toss her coin, but was halted by her own surprise when Joey took her free hand. She looked at him curiously.

"Together," he said, catching her eyes before turning his gaze back to the fountain.

On his count they tossed their coins in the fountain and waited in silence as their coins sank to the bottom.

Raven hated to admit it, but she was curious and turned her eyes back to Joey. "What did you wish for?"

"A jet pack."

She laughed, and eventually he joined her.

TT

Raven sat stiff in her seat, her hood drawn up.

"Would you relax?" Joey whispered.

"Relax?" she hissed, her tone low. "We snuck into a movie. I've never done that before. What if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught. I do this all the time."

"But-"

"We paid for the first one, didn't we," he pointed out. "And we brought snacks and played their games and did the photo booth thing. We've already pumped in enough money into this theater. We deserve this freebie."

She sunk in her chair, trying to make herself agree with him. "I guess..."

"Relax and enjoy the movie."

But-"

"I'll make a deal with you. If we get caught, I'll take the fall. If we don't you play dare with me."

"Don't you mean truth or dare?"

"Nope. Just dare."

"Fine...," Raven turned her eyes to the screen as the movie began to start. A handsome man appeared, and her eyes widened. "Oh... that's my favorite actor. I didn't know he was in this."

She took the popcorn from Joey's hands and payed close attention, finally comfortable; which caused Joey to smirk in a 'I-told-you-so' kind of way.

TT

Raven had caught quite the little thrill from sneaking into a movie, but that enthusiam left her spirits when Joey reminded her of the deal they made. Seeing how her excitement dropped and that it was getting late, he decided to keep the game to one dare each, something Raven was relieved for. Unfortunately she had to go first.

"I dare you to sing the Mr. Sandman song in the corner," he challenged, pointing at said corner with as much dramatic flare as he could muster.

Raven cringed, but refused to back down and met his gaze with confidence. "Child's play," she responded as she walked away.

She walked to the corner, stood awkwardly as the people passed her by, and looked back at Joey who was smirking at her. She mentally cursed him before standing up straighter and clearing her throat. She then began, her expression flat and her voice a usual monotone.

"Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung. Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung. Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung. Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung. Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung. Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream..."

Later... After Raven had completed the sandman song and passed by a few snickering people, she rejoined Joey's side and found him clapping.

He stopped once she stood in front of him. "That was _amazing. _I can tell you really put your heart and soul into it._"_

Her eyes narrowed. There was no way he was going to get off easy. "You ready for your dare?" she asked, and he nodded. "Streak."

Joey nearly fell over. He gaped at her, not believing what she said. "Dang girl. You play to win."

"Oh yes."

"... Fine. I'll do it," Joey replied cooly. "Do me a favor and hold my pants."

TT

The streaking took place in a McDonalds. Joey had exited the bathroom in all his glory, after making sure to leave his clothes in the corner whre Raven could retrieve them, and dashed past the tables of the fast food chain and out the front door; shocking the people who snapped pictures, laughed, and covered their eyes. He disappeared in the parking lot, making sure to hide behind some cars, and waited until Raven came with his clothes. As he dressed himself behind a large black jeep, Raven remained on the other side snickering.

"I'm really glad we went on this date," Raven revealed softly, looking up at the dark sky. "I had fun. Thank you for that."

"Don't thank me yet," Joey said as he slipped his vest on, now fully dressed, and walked around to join her. Their eyes locked. "I have one more thing planned."

TT

Joey's surprise for Raven was back at his place, and even though it was late he assured her that his dad wouldn't be home for a few more hours, giving them more than enough time. When they arrived at his place he had Raven wait in the kitchen so he could prepare everything. Although she didn't have a clue what he was doing, she heard him grunting in exhaustion, making her wonder what he was doing to the living room. She then heard his footsteps race up the stairs, and moments later he raced back down. Just when she thought her patience had run dry, Joey called her into the living room.

When she stepped inside she was confused as to why he had done what he done.

Joey had pushed all the furniture back, leaving a wide empty space in the center of the living room. Tapped to the ceiling was white Christmas lights, providing the only light in the darkened room.

She looked at him, her expression flat. "I don't get it.

Her comment didn't phase him in the slightest and he smiled. "I'm making your wish come true. Albeit I'm probably cheating."

He laid down on the floor on his back. He patted the space besides him, asking her to join him, which she did with some reluctance. Soon they were side by side on the carpeted floor, their eyes on the ceiling. He motioned to the ceiling with his hand.

"See it now? Stars."

Raven looked at the ceiling, suddenly finding the beauty in the labor of his work. All of this he did for her. "It's wonderful, Joey."

They remained in their positions, talking and making up constellations for what seemed like hours.

Raven preteneded to trace the outline of a constellation. "That one looks like your butt."

"You saw my butt?" Joey asked, embarrassed, and he wondered just how much she saw when he streaked.

"Yup."

"Was it nice and plump?"

"Actually it's kind of flat."

"Well that bites," he turned to her, suddenly enthralled by her appearance. "I'm not trying to feed you a line, but... You're really pretty."

She laughed, but it was halfhearted. "I think you've confused me with Kori or Karen. They're the beauty queens."

"I'm not confused," he murmured softly, his hand reaching out to touch her's, but he didn't take it and instead waiteed to see what her reaction would be.

She felt his hand touching her own, and when she realized he had no intention of grabbing her hand she took it upon herself to intertwine their fingers. With their hands locked she turned her face to look at him. "I like your eyes..."

"Thanks. I like your's, too," he murmured, moving his head closer to her's and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Raven kissed him back and placed her free hand on his cheek to make the moment last for as long as possible until they had to pull away. With their lips now parted, they stared at each other a moment longer until Raven snuggled into his side, her head on his chest.

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Daniella TT, DoubleCresentMoon, lonerinluv, longliveteentitans, BerryDrops, clarkLover1, sweetnsxy, Agent of the Divine One, A fan, Goldenheart11, Pineapple girl 1997, chipmunkswillrule, Promises Long Forgotten, AND cookiesruletheworld FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! FOR ANYONE WHO IS CURIOUS, THIS TITLE IS NAMED AFTER A SONG BY The Killers. I LOVE THAT BAND! IF YOU DECIDED TO CHECK OUT THE SONG I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! **

**lonerinluv : **_I'm glad you liked the part with the boys talking about how evil the girls can be. I had a lot of fun writing that part and thinking of examples that showed how devious they can be. _

**A fan : **_So glad you're loving the story. I'm a hardcore RobStar fan myself! I can't wait till Dick is back in the story so I can write them together again. _

**DRUMROLl PLEASE... (dramatic drumroll) THE 200TH REVIEWER OF First Time IS... Promises Long Forgotten! SINCE YOU'RE THE 200TH REVIEWER THAT MEANS YOU GET A FREE QUESTION. YOU CAN ASK ME ANYTHING CONCERING THE Sick Cycle Carousel Series; WHETHER IT BE PAST, PRESENT, OR FUTURE. BUT YOU ONLY GET ONE SO USE IT WISELY! **

_**Author's note: **__So, I have some good news. I had an interview this week for a job and they hired me! I'll be starting next week as part-time. Wish me luck everyone! This may mean less time for the story, BUT at least I don't have homework I need to do so I'm sure I'll be able to balance the two. Again, wish me luck! _

**NEXT CHAPTER: TENSION RISES BETWEEN GAR AND RAVEN WHEN THE TWO FIND THEMSELVES AT ODDS. WILL THESE TWO BE ABLE TO FORGIVE EACH OTHER? AND WILL GAR COME A STEP FURTHER IN HIS SEARCH FOR TERRA'S TWIN?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	14. Burning down the house

Saying he wanted to search for Terra's twin was one thing, actually finding her was another. A more complicated another. Gar didn't know where to start his search or even how. He didn't know the name of the person he was looking for or what state she even lived in. What if she wasn't even in America? What if her life had taken an unfortunate turn like her sister? How was he supposed to find her when he didn't even know the basics? He couldn't figure out where to start in all this so he enlisted the hlep of his best friend. Gar didn't have to wait long and soon Vic was in his basement walking down the rickety wooden steps that squeaked under his weight.

"Alright, I'm here," Vic announced as his feet touched the ground. "What's the emergency?"

"Terra's twin," Gar answered, looking at his friend from where he sat.

Vic's expression was flat. "... I'm gone."

He turned around to leave but Gar jumped on his back. "Dude, please!"

"Dammit, Gar, let go! I don't wanna get involved-"

"But I said please-"

"And I said no," Vic countered as he successfully shook Gar off his back. He turned around to glare at him and noticed Gar was ready to jump him again so he pointed a finger warningly. "Don't even try it."

"But dude I need your help!" pleaded Gar, his hands clasped in front of him in a begging manner. "I don't know what to do."

"And what makes you think I do?"

"_Helloooo_! You're a compter nerd. Can't you just like, I don't know, do some secret service shit on your lap top and find her for me?"

Vic sat down on an old chair. "This isn't some TV show, Gar. It's not that simple. I don't know how to search for somebody."

Gar sat down opposite of him, looking dejected. He really thought Vic would be able to help, especially since he was so organized and collective. When they were kids Vic was the one who always knew where everything was at. He was always able to find something that was missing too, like that time Gar lost his favorite key chain. Gar smirked a little, thinking that if this was a TV show Vic would be like a P. I.

That's when an idea came to him and his eyes widened. He sat up enthusiastically. "That's it!"

Vic jumped back, startled, and raised a brow. "Huh?"

"I know what to do now," Gar said confidently, grinning. "I'll hire a P. I."

"Gar, that's stupid."

"Not-uh. It could work. I'll get the name of Terra's mom and the hospital she had the girls in from Brion, give it to the P. I., and he'll take it from there."

"And how do you expect to pay for this P. I.?" Vic asked, standing up with his eyes narrowed. "They ain't cheap. And I doubt the salary from your part time job is gonna cover it."

Gar swore. Vic had a point. There was no way his part time job at one of Jump City's play houses would cover the price for a private investigator. He supposed he could stop volunteering at the animal shelter, which he did a few times a month, and take that time to put to use on something that pays. He frowned as he thought of different ways to come up with enough money. He didn't have much now, because he wasn't a big saver, but he did know some people who were.

"Maybe I could ask someone for a small loan," he mused out loud as he paced around his seat, thinking of Roy, Kori, and Toni. Each of them had deep pockets, and eventually he would pay them back.

Vic took hold of Gar's shoulders and spun him around so they were facing each other. He gave him a little shake before releasing him. "Gar, do you hear yourself? This is insane! Why are you even doing this?"

Gar moved away from him, defensive. "Because I have to! This girl... she's Terra's sister. Terra didn't even know about her but I bet if she did she would have wanted to get to know her. I can do that in her place."

"But that's not your responsibility. She's a Markov, not a Logan. This has nothing to do with you. I mean, have you even asked Brion how he feels?"

Gar lowered his eyes, looking guilty. "No... but I mean, he's busy so I don't want to bother him and..." He paused, unsure of what else to say.

"It sounds like you're trying to play hero or something," Vic observed disapprovingly. "Man this whole thing is messed up. It's not healthy for you."

Gar scoffed and crossed his arms. He rolled his eyes. "What do you know? You're not a doctor."

"What I know is that this girl you wanna search for doesn't know you. What do you expect will happen _if _you meet her? You think you're going to be best friends? More than friends? Do you think she's going to listen to you when you start going on about a dead twin she never met?"

Gar glared at him. He knew Vic made a valid point and he resented him for it; mostly because he didn't know how to reply to him. He didn't know what to expect from this girl, it's not like he wanted anything from her. Not particularly. He just wanted the chance to talk to her, to get to know her. Why was this such a problem?

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Gar snapped. "You're supposed to be my best friend. You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side-"

"Then prove it! Prove it by supporting me. Help me find her," Gar pleaded, his tone softer. He knew he was being unfair by playing the friend card, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "_Please._"

Vic sighed. A moment of silence passed between them as Vic debated with himself. Personally he thought Gar's idea was a bad one, but he was still his best buddy and he needed to be there for him. It was what friends do.

"Fine... I'll help you."

Gar smiled, relieved and grateful. "Thanks."

TT

Raven stood in front of her locker, facing the inside of the open door. She had a mirror there, one she got recently, and was frowning at it as she ran her fingers through her hair. Perhaps, she pondered, she should let it grow out instead of keeping it so short? She narrowed her eyes at her reflection, realizing the only reason she was even considering the idea was because of Joey.

He thought she was gorgeous the way she looked now; but she had remembered a magazine article one of the girl's brought over to a sleep over ages ago that said boys loved when a girl's hair was long. If she was to grow out her hair would Joey find her more attractive?

"Ugh... what's become of me?" she groaned, slamming her locker door. She wasn't the type to fuss over her looks. That was more of her friends style. Just because her and Joey were an item now didn't mean she had to get sucked in like other girls did at the start of a new relationship. She was better than that. She had to assure herself of this, so she spoke out loud. "I'm keeping it short."

"Keeping what short?" Joey asked before blowing into her ear.

Raven jumped forward, startled, and clapped one hand over her ear and the other over her heart which was beating fast. She turned around so she could glare at the smiling blonde. "Joey, what the hell! If you're going to scare someone it shouldn't be me!"

Joey had to laugh, but a punch in the arm from Raven made him stop. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I had the perfect opportunity after you shut your locker. Nice mirror by the way. When you'd get it?"

Raven looked away, trying to seem indifferent but failing since her cheeks burned red. "It's just something Kori got me."

"Really? She knows you're not the type to use it."

She looked at him and crossed her arms. It was obvious by his grinning face that he was messing with her. "Fine. I brought it a few days ago."

"A few days ago when we...," he wiggled his eyebrows expectantly, causing her to sigh.

Ravrn rolled her eyes. "Yes, when we officially decided to be a couple."

Joey's grin widened. "So how's my wonderful girlfriend this morning?"

"Fine until you showed up."

Joey placed a hand over his heart and stumbled backwards, his back against the lockers. "I'm wounded!"

"You're fine. Stop being a drama queen."

Joey slide to the floor. "Nope, I'm really wounded this time. I need your special touch in order to be healed."

Raven extended a hand to him. "This is the best I can do for now."

Joey took her hand and she helped him up, a smile appearing on his face. "It's okay. I'm fine with just this."

Raven removed her hand from his, her eyes lowered in guilt. "It's not that I'm embarrassed of you or anything. I'm just... I'm not..."

"Raven, it's okay. You're not used to this sort of thing. And even if you were you're more private than others. I respect that. In fact, I wouldn't mind it if more people had your type of thinking. Too many couples be slobbering all over each other in public. I've seen dogs with less salvia."

"It's not only that... I feel like I'm being unfair to you since I'm not ready for everyone to know about us," Raven explained.

Although she said 'everyone' she really only meant Gar, but, even with her little experience, she knew that wasn't something you were supposed to tell your boyfriend. Joey had been a saint and so understanding since their first date two weeks ago. She couldn't tell him the reason she wanted to keep their relationship a secret was because of Gar. She had to be mindful of Gar's feelings; after all he had been so upset after she announced she was going on one date with Joey, and they hadn't spoke since then except for the occassional hello.

How would he react if he knew the two were official? He'd be furious, and Raven didn't want that; not after seeing what lighting a fire under his ass could really do. Her and Gar had hung out for most of the summer, and for most the first weeks of the new school year. Only saying hi to each other felt weird, and she missed being able to talk to him properly. She would wait for things to go back to normal before telling everyone Joey was her boyfriend.

"Like I said," began Joey. "It's cool. You don't have to feel bad. I'll wait for as long as you want me to because I like you that much. You're my girlfriend. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy, too."

Raven had heard stories of boys who said words like that before and they never ended good, but when Joey said them she believed him. He was incrediably sweet and patient with her. Despite feeling this way she would never tell him.

She scoffed. "That's so recycled. If you really want to impress me come up with something more creative."

Joey clutched his heart and fell dramatically to the floor again. "She strikes me a second time! Keep this up and I'll need my own personal bodyguard."

"As if you could ever afford one," she countered with a smirk.

"Okay, you got me. Luckily I'm able to afford this," he said as he unzipped his book bag. He dug around for a second before pulling out a small box. He handed the box to her. "A-ha! A gift for my special girl."

She took the box, a smile on her face. "You spoil me."

"You deserve it."

"What is it this time? More chocolate? Jewelry?"

"Open it and find out. I'm not a snitch."

She chuckled and complied with his demand, unwrapping the box so she could know what lurked behind the brightly colored paper.

"Your wrapping skills suck," she commented once the pesky paper was off. She ignored his poked out tongue and turned her eyes to the box in her hand. Her eyes widened. In her hands were a pair of black headphones.

Joey stood up, slinging his back pack over his shoulder. "I remember you saying how your brothers took your pair without permission and broke it. So, knowing how loud they can be, I decided to get you a new pair."

She hugged him. "You're the best. Thank you."

He put a hand on top of her head. "Keep saying stuff like that and you'll make my ego grow big."

She moved away from him, smirking. "It's already big. Like your hair."

"Hey! I like this hairstyle."

She chuckled and side stepped around him. "I'll see you in class. I'm going to go find Kori."

"To tell her how amazingly awesome and wonderful I am?" he asked, turning around to look at her go.

"You wish. She lent me her notebook and I have to give it back."

Joey blew her a kiss. "See you later then, babe."

Raven walked away from him then, a pleasent smile on her face. She couldn't wait to use her new headphones, and this time she would be sure to put them in a better hiding spot.

Rounding the corner she noticed Vic and Kori; both of them looking serious. Kori looked away and covered her face with her hands, and Vic put his hands on her shoulder, turning her to face him but blocking the red head from Raven's view. Curious and worried as to why the two were upset, Raven proceeded forward.

"Kori, I know this sounds insane, but it's the truth," Vic insisted. "Terra has a twin and Gar's determined to find her by any means necessary. The reason why he wants to borrow the money from you is because we've known each other forever and he knows you'll be more understanding. Your parents are loaded. Can't you just please help him?"

"Vic. Kori," Raven snapped and the two turned in shock to face her. "Did I just hear what I think I did?"

Vic looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. This wasn't good. He shouldn't have been so careless and taken Kori to a more private area. Gar wasn't going to be happy about this.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Someone answer me. _Now."_

She prayed she had heard wrong. Prayed that there really was no twin of Terra's that Gar was searching for. They had had enough of the Markov clan when it was just Terra. That backstabbing traitor had left a permanent dent in Gar's life and was haunting him from beyond the grave. They couldn't afford to have her twin in their lives to make another travesty. What if she was just as bad as her sister? They couldn't afford that. Terra and Kitten's plan had nearly destroyed them last school year. They didn't need any more problems after that fiasco. It was their senior year, they had to enjoy it. To have Terra's twin be apart of their lives would just complicate things, Raven was sure of that.

Raven turned her eyes to Vic, who flinched. "Is it true?"

Vic looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well..."

Raven turned away from him, storming down the hall and ignoring Vic's call to wait. That was all the response she needed to know it was true. Terra had a twin and Gar was searching from her. He was even going so low as to ask for money. Raven looked infuriated. She felt the way, too. Gar's plan was a terrible and irresponsible one.

"That idiot," she grumbled, spotting him by his locker. He looked excited and content. She was going to pop that bubble she decided as she stormed up to him. "Garfield Logan!"

Gar turned his head at the sound of the voice and was surprised to see Raven approaching. "Hey, Raven. What's-"

She shoved him against the locker with both of her hands, and once his shock of the action passed he glared at her. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you're a retard! How dare you take it upon yourself to seach for a girl you don't even know that's related to _her_."

Gar narrowed his eyes and looked to the side. "Vic, he mumbled. He was going to hear it later. He was only supposed to tell Kori. How could he tell Raven?

"Did you even consider how the rest of us would feel? Or how it would affect the rest of us?" Raven snapped, capturing his attention once more and he turned to look at her.

"It has nothing to do with you guys," Gar tried to reason, hoping to avoid an argument. "It's _my _decision and-"

"It's a stupid one," Raven cut in, crossing her arms. "Did you even think of the possibility that this girl you're looking for might be insane like her sister was?"

"Terra wasn't insane," Gar whispered irritably, loud enough so only Raven would hear.

"Of course she was insane! Or did you forget everything she put us through?"

"She was confused and desperate. It wasn't her fault. Kitten-"

"You can blame it on Kitten all you want, but Terra's actions were her own."

Gar sighed, turning away from her and throwing up his hands. "God, Raven. I can't even talk to you! You're not even trying to listen or trying to consider how I feel. This isn't about you and everyone else. It's not about what Kitten and Terra did to us either. It's about what I want. And I want to find her, whoever she is."

"Well then that just makes you selfish," Raven proclaimed, turning her face away so she could mutter to herself. "This is exactly why I'm dating Joey and not you."

Gar looked back at her with wide eyes, stunned. Although she had kept her voice low he still heard every word she said. "You're dating Joey? As in boyfriend and girlfriend type dating?"

Raven's own eyes widened when she looked at him. She hadn't meant for him to hear that. Let alone say it. She had just gotten so angry; she couldn't help it. For a second or two she thought about denying it, but then she considered Joey and his feelings. He was her boyfriend; not Gar. She was supposed to care about Joey's feelings. Besides, it was obvious to her that Gar hadn't taken any consideration of others when it came to Terra's twin.

Feeling a bit bitter, she replied to him. "Yes. Joey and I are officially together."

"... And I'm the selfish one," he said, looking distraught. "You know... You can be such a _bitch _sometimes! I hate it! You say that Terra was evil, but why don't you take a look in the mirror. You're the one who is evil!" He yelled, letting his feelings take over. "I feel sorry for Joey. You're probably going to screw him over the same way you did me."

"That's a lot of talk from someone who's just as bad. You can't let go of Terra, and this girl you're looking for is just some replacement. You're the one who's terrible."

They glared at each other then, their eyes locked, before the bell rang and they were forced to go their separate ways.

TT

By lunch time word had spread that Joey and Raven were going out. By lunch time their friends were also aware of Gar's plan to find Terra's twin. So much for keeping things a secret.

Everyone was also aware of Gar and Raven's argument this morning, so by the time lunch came around they were surprised to see that both were present at their usual table. As the others took their seats they could only think of one word to describe the tension: _awkward_.

"Isn't Toni the lucky one," Jenn whispered to Wally; referring to how Toni was having lunch with Isaiah and away from the current drama. Jenn envied her right about now.

Raven poked at the mixed fruit in her bowl with her fork, glaring at Gar who looked away.

Kori smiled timidly, hoping to extinguish the fire. "I saw the funniest thing on TV yesterday. There was this um... hmm...," Kori pursed her lips, noticing that no one was paying attention.

"You don't have to try so hard, Kori," said Raven. "It's not your responsibility to make everyone else happy over something Gar did."

Gar looked up from his tofu sandwich. "Something I did?"

Raven looked indifferent. "You heard me."

"What about what you did? How long did you wait before you went out on a date with Joey after going out on a date with me. Are you trying to be a slut."

"Hey, watch it buddy," Joey snapped, glaring at Gar. "You can't talk to my girlfriend like that. Apologize to her."

"Hell no."

"Do it before I kick your ass!"

Vic slammed his fist down on the table, startling Joey who looked at him a bit nervously. "You're not going to kick his ass. If you try best believe we're going to have problems blondie."

"Vic, enough," intervened Alain. "You can't get mad at Joey for wanting to defend his girfriend. Besides, Gar's letting his jealousy talk for him."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are," Alain sighed. "None of this would have even happened if you had confided in us that you liked Raven in the first place."

"Yeah," said Roy in agreement. "Joey would have backed off because of the bro code."

Alain raised his finger to point out that isn't what he meant, but Karen cut him off before he could try.

"You make it sound as if by doing that Gar would have put a down payment on Raven," Karen stated, sounding disturbed as she crossed her arms angrily. How dare they make her friend sound like a piece of property Joey stole from Gar.

"Hey, you may not like it, but that's how the bro code works," began Roy. "Everyone knew how Dick felt about Kori, even though he never technically admitted it, which is why I never asked out Kori. She belonged to him."

Kori clenched her hand around her can of ginger ale, smashing it in her grip. She glared at Roy. "I do _not _belong to anyone!"

Kori threw the crumbled can at Roy, hitting him, and stood up. She stormed away from the table, her hands clenched as she muttered curse words to herself.

Feeling that someone should go after her and wanting to escape the negative atmosphere of the table, Vic stood up and followed Kori. "Lil' lady, wait up!"

"Great," Jenn said sarcastically, turning her eyes to Roy. "Now look what you did. Way to act like an asshole, Roy."

"Hey, he was just being honest," Wally said, coming to Roy's defense. "So you agree with him?"

"Of course I do! I mean, it's pretty obvious Kori's love is all for Dick and only him."

Jenn narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you think of us? That I belong to you?"

"Well... yeah. You are my girlfriend."

"Which at this point, I question why," Jenn yelled, pouring her drink on top of Wally's head before standing up. "Have fun jerking off you fucking prick!"

"Aw, wait! Jenn! Baby! I didn't mean it like that!" Wally shouted, chasing after her. Before he left he turned around to point at the table. "This is all your fault!"

With that being said, Wally was gone.

"Uh... who was he pointing at?" Roy asked.

"Obviously you," Karen snapped, standing up. "And you know what, I'm going to tell Jade on you."

Karen walked away with her cell phone in hand; but Roy remained seated, trying to look cool. "She bluffing..."

A moment of silence passed as Roy considered his words.

He abruptly stood up and ran after Karen. "Holy shit she's not bluffing! Karen, don't do it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Gar looked at Roy run after Karen, then turned back to look at who remained at the table. Alain, Joey, and Raven. At the moment, it was a tough crowd. Wordlessly, Gar packed up his lunch and left the table, no one bothering to stop him.

With a majority of their friends gone, Joey felt the need for an ice breaker. He put his arms around Raven and Alain's shoulders. "Anyone up for a round of Uno?"

Raven smacked a hang against her forehead. "... Sure. Why the hell not."

TT

Since it appeared he wasn't going to be getting any loan from his friends anytime soon (Kori needed to clear a large sum of cash with her parents before using, and he never got to ask Roy or Toni), Gar took it upon himself to start the search. He decided to make fliers with Terra's picture on it, that way he could pass them out and paste them to poles and doors. He realized it was a longshot since he didn't know if this twin was even in Jump City or if she even looked like Terra (for all he knew the girl could have gone through a phase and shaved her head), but it was better than sitting around and doing nothing.

Gar went to Staples to make his copies and waited patiently as the machine did the work for him. He didn't have much on him, so he decided to only make fifty copies. He would have to come back later and make some more. With his copies in his back pack Gar left the store and almost immediately ran into Toni who was about to go in.

She blinked in suprise. "Gar? Hey."

"Hey, Toni," he greeted, moving to the side so as to not block the doorway. "What are doing here?"

"I came to get some pens. Isaiah keeps borrowing mines and losing them, so now I'm down to like two."

"Bummer...," he looked down, unsure of what to say. He hadn't really spoke to Toni much of lately. "I um... will see you at school I guess."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her, surprised by her action.

"If you have a minute," she began. "Could we talk?"

He couldn't deny her request; after all he was in no rush to get home, so he said sure. They went across the street to a deli, and Toni treated him to some soda and a bag of chips. With a black plastic bag in hand they sat down on a bench that was outside.

"Thanks for the snacks."

"No problem," Toni said as she opened her diet soda. "So... is it true that Terra has a missing twin and that you want to find her?"

Gar wasn't surprised by her question. "Wow, you really do move fast."

She blushed and stuck her nose up. "Well excuse me for liking to get straight to the point."

Gar laughed. "Well I never said there's something wrong with that."

She smiled and looked at him. "So is it really true then?"

"As true as my green hair," he replied, reaching into his book bag and pulling out a flier so he could show it to her. "I'm serious about finding her... Guess that makes me weird."

"Nah, it doesn't. You're looking to find a connection. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Raven seems to think so."

"Raven's just... protective of you. We all are after what happened last time."

"She wasn't acting so very protective when she hooked up with Joey."

Toni couldn't help it; she giggled. "Guess that confirms it."

He blinked at her, confused. "Confirms what?"

"Karen told me there was this huge blow-out at lunch today because you were all jealous that Raven picked Joey over you."

"I didn't start the argument! Raven's the one who made some nasty side comment."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to fall for that," she took a sip of her soda before continuing. "Anyways, we've gotten way off track. What I really wanted to talk to you about was apologizing. I think you should. To Raven, that is."

"What? Why should I be the one to apologize? She's the one who threw everything out of pro...," he paused a moment as he struggled with the word, then shook his head. "She's the one who made everything whacky!"

"So? That doesn't mean you shouldn't act like the bigger man."

"Why should I?" Gar inquired stubbornly, crossing his arms. "She hurt me."

Toni sighed. "Yeah... but it could have been worse."

"How?"

"Oh,

"She could have cheated on you, then got with the guy that she cheated on you with, ruining the bliss of an engagement."

Gar looked at her silently, his arms falling to his sides.

"... What I did to Alain was _horrible_. I cheated on him with Isaiah, and then I got together with Isaiah. I did all of this even though we were engaged. I broke his heart," she explained shamefully, her hair falling in her eyes as she bowed her head. "... I did all of these terrible things to him but he still forgave me." She lifted her head to look at him. "Even though he was hurt he still cared enough to think of my happiness. He was graceful and kind and didn't make everyone pick sides. You should be the same way. If not Raven, at least for everyone else."

Gar looked away, contemplating her words.

TT

Raven sat in her bed, her cell phone pressed against her ear as she spoke with Jade.

_"I think you should cut Gar some slack."_

Raven frowned. "Why?" she asked as she sat up. "Look, I may seem bitchy, but I'm doing this for his own good. Someone needs to be tough on him. If he meets that girl I guarantee she'll sink her claws into him and break his heart."

_"But it's his choice. You need to let him do what he wants. If something bad does happen, then just be a good friend afterwards and support him best you can."_

Raven pursed her lips. She had to admit, Jade made a valid point. Perhaps she was being to over protective.

_"I think you should apologize to him and clear the air."_

Raven sighed. "Maybe... But I still think-"

There was a knock and she heard Jacob's voice behind her locked doors. "Oh, _Raaaven! _There's someone here to see you. And it's a _boooy_!"

"I have to go, Jade. I'll call you back later."

The two girls quickly said there goodbyes and Raven put her phone on her nightstand. Eagerly, she raced to the door, expecting to see a curly topped blonde. When she opened it she was surprised to see Jacob, Jesse, Josh, and Jared clinging to Gar.

"Look, Raven," said Jared smiling as he hugged Gar's leg. "Gar came back."

Her eyes widened. "Gar... what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. But right now I'm a little tied up," he replied and looked down at the kids who were hugging his arms and legs.

"Gar, we've missed you," confessed Josh as he hugged Gar's other leg.

"Yeah. Jack and James are no fun and never want to hang out with us," whined Jesse. "And we don't like that Joey guy. Can you play video games with us? _Please?"_

Gar's eyes sparkled at the mention of video games, but he shook his head to rid himself of the temptation. "I'm sorry guys, but I really have to talk with Raven. Maybe next time."

"Aw!"

"Lame!"

"Dude you suck."

The four boys scampered off, moping. With them out of the way Raven allowed Gar entry into her room and shut the door behind him.

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

"I uh," Gar cleared his throat awkwardly, and taking a top from Toni decided to just spit it out. "I came to apologize."

Raven's eyes widened again. "That's strange."

He looked at her curiously. "Huh?"

"You came to apologize, and I was actually just thinking about how I should apologize to you."

"You apologize to me? But why? You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who ruined our date and called you names. Then I just went ahead and made this big decision all by myself..."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's been taking out my anger on you. It was unfair of me."

Gar laughed, causing Raven to lift a brow.

"What's so funny?"

"_This," _he answered, gestering to the both of them. "We sound like a bad TV show explaining ourselves." He smiled. "Why don't we both just say sorry and shake hands."

"That sounds like a good idea," Raven said as she stood in front of him and extended a hand. "I'm sorry."

He took her hand and gave it a shake. "I'm sorry, too."

They released their hands, and then abruptly Raven threw her arms around Gar and pulled him into a hug. It was a brief hug, but it still meant the world to him. It made him feel as if things were truly back to normal.

Pulling away, Raven moved so she could go sit on her bed. "I still think your plan to find this girl is a bad one."

"What? But I thought-"

Raven raised her hand to silence him. "Relax. I may think it's a bad idea, but since I'm your friend I'll support you."

Gar smiled. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Sweet! Hey, does that mean you want to check out these fliers I made?"

Before Raven could answer he pulled one out of his book bag and handed it to her.

Raven examined it briefly before putting it on her nightstand. She thought the fliers were a dumb idea, but she kept that thought to herself. "Is this even legal?"

"Of course it's legal. She's a missing person."

"To you maybe, but technically she could be at home watching television with her family right now."

"So you're saying I should put these up in supermarkets?"

Raven smacked her forehead just as James opened the door to her bedroom, still dressed in his school uniform.

"Hey! I heard a certain green haired midget was back," James held out his fist so he could pound Gar's. "You know for the right price I can help you with whatever homework you have, Gar."

"James, stop whoring your academic smarts to people," Raven scolded. "And get out of my room. Gar and I are discussing something really important."

"Fine, fine," James said as he turned away. "Maybe I can trick the twins into-" He paused, his eyes glued to Raven's nightstand. "Hey, how do you guys know Atlee?"

"Atlee?" Gar repeated. He saw James pick up the flier he made off of Raven's nightstand. "Oh, you mean Terra."

James looked at him. "Who's Terra?"

"The girl in the photo," Raven answered, getting up so she could point at Terra's picture.

James shook his head, looking at them strangely. "No, that's Atlee. She's a senior at my school."

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Star of Airdrie, chipmunkswillrule, Irey West-Wayne, wolfprincess16, longliveteentitans, Agent of the Divine One, New york Mike, clarkLover1, Goldenheart11, cookiesruletheworld, BerryDrops,Pineapple girl 1997, Daniella TT, Promises Long Forgotten, AND Magic Kiwi FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND FOR THE CONGRATULATIONS! I APPRECIATE ALL OF THE SUPPORT! I HOPE EVERYONE WAS ABLE TO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**IN CASE ANYONE IS CURIOUS THIS CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER Burning Down the House, A SONG FROM Talking Heads. **

**OKAY, SO THIS DOESN'T AFFECT THE STORY IN ANY WAY AND THERE'S NO PRIZE, BUT I WOULD STILL LOVE TO HEAR EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS ABOUT WHAT KIND OF BOARDING SCHOOL DICK'S STUCK IN. JUST FOR FUN LET'S SEE HOW MANY CRAZY IDEAS WE CAN COME UP WITH. **

**ON A MORE IMPORTANT NOTE, I HAVE ORIENTATION TOMORROW. I'M SO NERVOUS! WISH ME LUCK!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: GAR APPROACHES TERRA'S SISTER AND A MYSTERIOUS STRANGER LURKS OUTSIDE OF KORI'S HOME...**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	15. Popular

Lavon Parker, a young man who was in his early twenties, walked up thirteen flights of stairs, mumbling about the useless elevator which was broken every other week. Eventually this became tiresome to him, so around the seventh floor he decided to put his iPod on instead, heavy metal blasting through his earbuds. Upon reaching the thirteenth floor he proceeded to his apartment, his keys already in hand. As usual he unlocked the top lock first, then the bottom, and as usual he stepped into a darkened apartment; having always turned off all his lights before leaving since electricity wasn't cheap. Once he was inside he continued his daily pattern by turning on the lights, but today was different. Instead of an empty apartment greeting him like usual, he found Xavier sitting on his black futon.

Immediately his hands moved, whether to reach for his phone or weapon it was unclear, but the action was halted by Billy who had placed himself by the door before it opened; safely tucked in the corner. Billy's gun was in his hand and pointed at Lavon's head within seconds.

Lavon spotted the sleek weapon out of the corner of his eye and raised his hands in surrender, using his hand that wasn't near Billy to remove his head phones. "I knew you were a sneaky bastard, Xavier."

Xavier didn't make a reply to this comment, merely tilted his head as a gesture for the young man to continue. He figured Lavon deserved that much.

Since he was allowed to speak, Lavon continued, his face contorting with rage. "I knew you couldn't be trusted! You're an outsider! And I swear, the minute I get out of this, I'm gonna tell Ian. I'm gonna tell him and he's gonna turn you into scraps!"

Xavier didn't looked phased in the slightest. "You're assuming you're going to live long enough to speak to him."

Lavon sucked in a breath, startled.

"The reason I'm here, Lavon, is because Ian sent me. He says you've become a liability, that you're sloppy with your work."

"... Ian said that?" Lavon asked after swallowing the lump in his throat, his voice small and apprehensive.

Xavier nodded. "I'm sure you know what happens when Ian isn't happy with someone."

Lavon didn't reply, his face pale, and his gaze went to the floor.

"I don't want to have to kill you, Lavon... but you have to disappear. Ian doesn't want to see your face in Jump City anymore."

Lavon squeezed his eyes shut, his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. He was ready... one had to be in this line or work.

"Lavon... I'm going to make you an offer."

Lavon opened his eyes, revealing two dark brown orbs. He could feel a bead of sweat racing down the side of his face, and his heart beat lessened in intensity. He focused his gaze on Xavier who still remained seated, hopeful that this night wouldn't be his last. One had to be prepared to face death in his line of work, but that didn't mean they welcomed it. If he could escape it he would jump for the chance.

"If you promise to leave town tonight and never come back, I'll let you live."

The choice was an easy one. "Of course! I'll do-" Lavon began, stepping forward, but Billy shoved him back, pushing the gun closre and causing Lavon to gulp.

"If you leave you'll have to cut all ties to this city. You can't contact anyone here for assitance."

Lavon looked hesitant... but less than half an hour later he had a few bags packed and was in a cab heading for the airport, the cab being Xavier's idea since taking his own vehcile would have made his gateaway a lot more obvious.

Xavier watched the young man climb into a cab. He remained at the window, watching until the vehicle was out of sight and feeling a tad bit smug that his lie was easily believed.

Billy came to his side. "What if he comes back? That'd be a big pain in the rear to deal with."

"If he does come back he's a goner."

Billy leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I'll finish him. No sweat."

"That won't be necessary."

Billy raised a brow. "Why not?"

"Because I'm going to frame him for something I'm about to do, something that will put a target on his back and really make Ian want him taken out," Xavier replied, pulling out his cell phone from his leather jacket's inside pocket.

TT

"You were home earlier than I expected last night," Kori commented as she sat at the kitchen table, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Don't go fishing for information that will only upset you when you find out, cutie," Xavier replied, using a spatula to place a grilled cheese sandwich on Kori's plate. He had woken up early just to make her breakfast (when all he really wanted to do was sleep in), but he didn't plan on the girl asking for two more grilled cheese sandwiches after she finished the first one he made her. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You know, if you keep eating jumbp sized portions people are going to suspect something's up."

"I'm trying to be more careful, but I can't help it," Kori whined, and Xavier smirked because he found it adorable. "I'm pregnant and I have a fast metabolism."

"Doesn't your metabolism, I don't know, slow down while you're pregnant?" Xavier asked, confused. The only thing he knew about pregnancy was what action makes the baby, and the nine months waiting period before the brat pops out.

Kori put a finger to her chin in thought. "I'm not sure. That would be a good question to ask a doctor," she sighed. "Which I don't have since I have to keep this pregnancy a secret."

"Don't worry about that," Xavier insisted as he refilled her glass with orange juice.

"But I have to worry about it," Kori pointed out, looking away. "Eventually I'm going to start showing..."

"We discussed that already. When you can't hide it anymore we're leaving JUmp City so you can have the baby. Trust me, cutie, when it's done right anyone can disappear without a trace."

She sighed and lowered her head. "I know... but I shall miss my friends and the rest of our senior year. And my family as well," she looked up at him when he took the seat next to her. "Are you positive I cannot just tell them I am going on some type of tour?"

"To risky," Xavier answered briskly. "They'll try to stop you. Ot worse, ask questions. It's best to be discrete."

"I suppose you're right," she admitted softly before releasing a heavy sigh. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder, feeling like a miserable puppy who needed someone to pat its head. She gripped the front of his shirt, a clear sign that she wanted his comfort.

Xavier took the bait and brushed his hand over her hair repeatedly. "You'll see them again after the baby is born and we have a story. Do what I say and don't worry."

Kori mumbled an okay and returned to her breakfast. A little while later she was ready for school and heading out the front door. Unbeknownst to her in a nearby dark colored vehicle lurked someone who was watching her, the person sitting up straighter as they saw her take a few steps forward. Abruptly their hand went to their seatbelt, ready to exit the vehicle and engage her, but stopped when a rather large teenage male approached Kori. Out of curiousity the person relaxed their hand and decided to watch.

"Oh my God! Kori Anders! I can't believe it," the round teen announced, awestruck, and his light green eyes zoned in on Kori as if by looking at her it would mean he would have a thousand pictures. "I'm your biggest fan!"

Kori remained rooted to her spot, unsure of what to do. Although she had achieved quite a bit of fame from her modeling, there had only been a few times people had approached her because of it. In fact, she could count the amount of times she had been asked to sign an autograph on one hand. She knew she had a small fan base, but this was the firsttime one had shown up where she lived.

"My name is Gilbert," he extended a hand to her, immediately causing her to step back. The fact that she was frightened caused him to laugh. "There's no need to be scared of me. I'm your biggest fan. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you!"

His last three words only achieved to freak her out even more, so she attempted to run back inside her house, an action that sprung Gilbert into action. He grabbed her arms to make her stop, her bag falling from her hand to the ground in surprise.

"Didn't you hear me!" he yelled. "You don't have to be scared."

"Let go!" she screamed, struggling. "Xavier! _XAVIER!"_

The front door to Kori's house burst open, Xavier jumping forth with one of her father's golf clubs in hand.

"Let her go!" Xavier snarled, approaching them quickly.

Gilbert didn't have to be told twice and he did what he was told, pushing Kori away from him and causing her to fall to her knees. He held up his hands innocently and took a few steps back. "Whoa... easy buddy. I was just trying to be friendly."

"You call _this_," he motioned his hand towards Kori who remained grounded, curled up against herself and crying. "Friendly? You petrified her!"

"I didn't mean it," Gilbert tried explaining. "I-"

"You'll never come near her again," Xavier interrupted, his scowl so fierce it put all others to shame. "If you do I'll have you on life support _permantely."_

Gilbert gulped, his eyes wide in fright. He could tell from Xavier's tone that he was serious.

"Now if you don't get the fuck out of here I'll not only make sure you can't show your face in this neighborhood again, but I'll beat the living shit out of you before I hand you over to the cops. Understand me?"

Gilbert nodded immediately and fled to his awaiting moped. He tripped halfway there but quickly picked himself up and got on his moped as fast as possible. Within seconds he was gone. Xavier stood watching until the crazy fan boy was out of sight before turning to Kori. He dropped the expensive golf club on the ground before going to Kori's side. Bending down to her level he placed a hand on her back, causing her to flinch, so he immediately withdrew it.

"... Kori?" he began cafefully and softly, eyeing her in concern. "It's me, Xavier. I'm not going to hurt you."

He tried again to place his hand on her back, and this time she didn't move away from his touch. Feeling as if she had just give him the okay he picked her up, making sure to grab her bag first, and carried her back inside the house where he would attempt to ward off all of her dreadful demons away.

Unbeknownst to Xavier it wasn't only Kori's memories that were haunting her; and as the door shut behind the two roommates the other haunter, the one who lurked in a black vehicle, leaned back in their seat, waiting. Patience was this person's virtue.

TT

Jump City Academy; the fancy prep school of Jump City for only the brightest and richest of teens. It was this school that Dick, Kori, Roy, and Toni were originally supposed to attend; but since all of Dick, Kori, and Roy's friends were going to Jump City High School they begged their guardians to let them attend. Toni's reason for not attending was as follows: "Uniforms? Oh hell the _fuck _no!"

Gar stood outside the towering black metal fence, feeling very much out of place as his eyes got lost in a sea of white, black, and blue. He poked his tongue out in disgust, pulling a face. White short sleeve polos, white knee socks for the girls, black ties and shoes, blue skirts and pants. Otherwise known as: _uniforms. _

"_Bleck!" _he spat out just thinking of the word.

He pondered how Atlee felt about the uniforms. Did she love it? Hate it? If she hated it she must be similar to Terra in personality. Terra was a hardcore tomboy. She would have hated those blue skirts Gar thought fondly.

Gar turned his gaze towards the school building. It was smaller than his high school, a reflection of the student body that was also smaller. Only up to sixty students were emitted into Jump City Academy each year, and the class sizes were only about fifteen students each. The school didn't have many sports to offer their students, and the only ones they shared in common with Jump City High School were swimming and track. The school offered many academic clubs, but the creative arts department wasn't viewed as very important so no clubs were made in honor of it and there were only two classes to pick from which were art and music. Music was restricted to learning to master an instrument, no singing allowed, and instruments like drums, guitars, bases, and keyboards were strickly outlawed. Apparently those instruments corrupted minds.

Gar rolled his eyes. "What a lame school. How does Atlee stand it?"

More importantly, he began to think, how does she afford it? One option was that she was some sort of genius and earned a school sponsership, or she was given to a family that was able to put a silver spoon in her mouth.

He couldn't wait to find out the answers to his questions and turned his eyes back to the crowd of students walking towards the school. Dozens of girls passed by him, but none of them was the girl he was looking for. It all began to seem a little hopeless. What if she was going to be absent today? What if her schedule was weird and she was supposed to come in later? Gar sighed, looking down and ready to leave. Just as he was turning away a yellow cab came into view, capturing the corner of his eye so he turned his head to see it fully. The door opened and out stepped a slender form; a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes that looked bright in the sunlight.

Gar's eyes widened, and everything vanished from his view but her. He felt as if he had been transported back in time, gazing at her. He knew she was Terra's twin, but he hadn't been prepared for this. It was almost as if Terra was back...

A tear rolled down his cheek and he brushed it away; getting ahold of himself by reminding himself that even though she looked like Terra, there were many differences. For one, her hair was a bit longer and fuller. Her ends were also evenly cut. She seemed more polished, too. She wore little make-up and her nails were neatly done. She emitted this confidence while she walked, straight and proper. Hooked over her arm was a bag that Gar noticed looked a lot like something Toni owned, so he assumed it was expensive. To him, she was radiant.

And she was coming right towards him.

He stiffened, stood up straight, and flattened his wrinkled shirt to his body with both of his hands. This was it. He was finally going to talk to her. He walked in her direction, their paths coming closer together, and then suddenly...

He stopped, apprehensive.

She walked right past him as if he wasn't even there, her eyes not even glancing at him. She was so close, the scent of her perfume reaching his nose. She was so close he could reach out a hand and touch her, but his hands remained frozen at his sides as if they were permantly glued there.

He began to mentally scold himself. All he had to do was speak. A simple greeting would be fine. It wasn't that hard.

Abruptly, he turned around, his eyes landing on her back and his mouth open...

TT

Vic nearly spit out his drink when Gar told him the news, but they were cutting second period in the library so he forced himself to swallow as quickly as possible. Once he was in the clear he glared at Gar. "I can't believe you missed first period and you didn't even talk to her! Since when did I raise you to be a chump? Ya chump!"

Gar sat in the corner, a knee drawn up to his chest. "Dude, it's not my fault! The second I got close to her I totally freaked out. I can't talk to her if all I'm gonna do is stutter."

"I don't get it man. You were so pumped before you got there," Vic pulled out his phone. "I got the texts to prove it... By the way, never text me so early again unless it's an emergency. You were like some damn spammer."

Gar stretched out on the floor, looking tired. "... I don't think I can do it man. I'm no good when it comes to girls... Maybe I should just ditch this plan. Almost everyone thinks it's stupid anyways."

"Ditch the plan?" Vic repeated, his eyes narrowing. "After all the crap it put us through yesterday. Put _you_ through! You can't quit now."

"But I wanna," Gar whined, turning around so his back was to Vic. "It's enough that I just saw her."

"Oh no you don't," Vic declared, pulling Gar and wrestling him into a chokehold. "If you quit you'll just be all mopey afterwards and I ain't havin' it. If you don't talk to this girl you'll regret it."

"But I can't talk to her. It's too hard."

"No it's not, and yes you can. You found her didn't you? If you can do that you can do anything."

Vic released Gar upon saying that and looked at him hopefully.

"Really? Anything?"

"Hell no, not anything. You can't beat me," Vic claimed proudly, punching Gar's arm with a laugh. He smiled. "But I know you can do this."

Gar still looked unsure as he rubbed his arm. "I guess."

Vic crossed his arms, and grinned. "Oh, you're gonna do it 'cause I'm driving you there after school."

TT

Kori had missed her first two periods of school. That was how long it took for Xavier to calm her down. After she was calm she insisted she go to school, stating that it would keep her mind off of things when Xavier tried convincing her otherwise. He thought a trip to the spa was a better choice, thinking she ought to spoil herself after what happened, but she much rather be in the company of her friends. Firm on her decision she left, hoping she would make it on time for third period.

Xavier supposed it was all for the best that she would be in the presence of others, especially those who looked after her. It made it easier for him to leave later on for work. He got his motorcycle out of the garage and sped off into the distance, the shadowy figure who resided in their vehicle from the morning watching him leave.

This person was well aware that aside from Xavier being there today, Kori lived alone. Her parents, sister, brother, and friend who had been living there were all gone, each of them now residing in places of their own path. Seeing Xavier had been a surprise, and the person wondered what he was doing there so early in the morning.

Well, it wasn't anything a little investigation wouldn't solve.

Leaving their vehicle the person walked over to Kori's front door, picked the lock, and entered.

The place looked exactly the same from the last time they had been there.

Climbing up the stairs the person started going inside the bedrooms. First they went inside Kori's parents room, then Raven's old room, and finally the room that belonged to Ryan. If not completely empty they lacked a lot of items, such as clothes and shoes. Judging upon what this person saw they were able to conclude that, if not permantly, the owners of these rooms were planning on staying away for a _very _long time...

Which was positively perfect.

Stepping inside Kori's room the person smiled, completely enthralled.

"So this is where my angel sleeps," they said as they crossed over to the bed and sat down. The bed was soft, the sheets smooth and neat. The person laid down, their head resting against Kori's plump pillow. A sigh of content escaped their lips and they buried their nose into the plump cushion, inhaling deeply in the hopes of getting a wiff of her hair.

Moving on the person began to look through her things, their first target being her clothes. Her closet was postively wonderful; neatly organized and filled with stylish clothes that had all touched her skin. Her perfectly natural tanned skin the person thought yearningly, wishing she was here so they could run their hands all over her body. The person bagn to feel envious of the clothes for having such privileges. Finding a purple halter dress they hugged it to their chest, imagining what she looked like in it and rubbed the fabri against their cheek.

Next the person moved on to her vanity mirror where Kori's make-up and perfumes resided. One lip gloss appeared to be more used than the others, judging by how it was nearly empty, and the same thing applied to the perfumes. Taking the ones the person assumed Kori used the most into their hands, the person eventually decided to slip the two items in their coat pockets. It was Kori's fragrance and an item that touched her lips possibly today; the person felt they had to have this for their collection.

After pocketing both items, the person moved on to search through her drawers where they found her undergarmets. Rows of bras and panties filled their green eyes. They picked up a pair of white and black lace-trim bikini panty and brought it up to their nose, drowning their senses into the delicate fabric. When the action was done the panty was pocketed into their coat.

Before leaving Kori's room the person took out their small silver camera and began taking pictures of everything; the bed, her clothes, her furniture... Finally their eyes landed on her bookshelf, and that's when their finger froze as they spotted a picutre of a boy. They lowered their camera and stepped closer until they were inches away from the photo.

Examining it closely they concluded the boy in the picture was Dick Grayson; the love of Kori's life. Apparently he had been shipped off to some remote boarding school, at least that's what the news reported.

The person wondered what Kori's relationship with the Grayson boy was currently like. Did she dream of him? Communicate with him? Did her hands wander upon seeing his picture?

The questions were too much to bear, the person frowning in jealousy and rage. Their hand shot out and turned the picture face down, hiding that bratty rich kid's face from their view.

Being upset about Grayson's photo reminded the person of the Xavier boy and their mind began to think. Why did he come out of Kori's house so early? And why was his motorcycle in the garage? And why did he leave an hour or two after Kori did? Was it possible the boy was staying here?

Fear engulfed the person and they rushed over to the last room they had yet to look through. Bursting forth, they entered the room to find evidence that suggested the boy indeed live there. His clothes and shoes were there. The bed had freshly clean sheets on them. There was a full garbage can in the corner.

"So... she had a new beau," the person mused distainfully as he looked through Xavier's closet. Coming across a box they opened it to find out what was inside.

The person was shocked to see a black handgun in the box. Closing the lid to the box the person returned it to its proper position before leaving the room.

"Hmm...," was the only response the person could make as they descended the stairs to leave. That boy might prove to be a problem later on... but the person was confident that their abilities would dominate in the end.

Until that time was to come they would remain patient... waiting for the right moment to slip in and take what belonged to them.

TT

It had been a rough morning for Ian after he discovered the police raided one of his warehouses. He was furious, a fact that was evident to Xavier who saw Ian lose his cool when talking to someone else in the gang. The boy had asked Ian about the incident, having not heard the new yet, and Ian's response was to break his nose. It was a little while after that when Ian called Xavier over to join him for a ride. They sat in the back seat of a black SUV, another member of the gang driving them across town.

Ian offered Xavier a cigerette, but he politely declined. Ian took one for himself and began to smoke. "I think we have a rat," he said after exhaling the smoke.

"That seems like the logical conclusion," Xavier agreed. He needed to play his role well afterall. "But who would be stupid enough to sell you out?"

"I think it might have been Lavon. No one's heard from him since last night, and I sent a few guys over to his place to find out why but the place was empty. They found a few of his belongings gone, too."

"S he took off," Xavier said, crossing his arms. "That's certainly suspicious."

"The warehouse the police raided was Lavon's responsibility. He was one of my go to guys. Now that he's a traitor I need to find a replacement that can help me ensure another incident like this doesn't happen again."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"I'm looking at him right now."

Xavier appeared surprised. "You want me?"

Ian nodded. "I need people who I can trust, and that's you. You have too much to lose so I know for a fact you wouldn't do something stupid to piss me off."

Xavier wanted to laugh right then and there but he kept his face placid, Ian unsuspecting. With this newfound trust he was just a bit closer to his goal of getting rid of Ian once and for all.

TT

Vic pulled up in front of Jump City Academy. Instead of leaving after school like the original plan called for, Vic and Gar cut their last period so they could make it in time for Jump City Academy's dismissal.

Now that that they were there, Vic unlocked the doors with a push of a button. "Okay, get out lil' man."

Gar looked at him in surprise. "You're not coming with me?"

"Heck no. I don't want to scare the girl. It's enough she's going to have to deal with you. Two strangers is way too much."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gar noted, his gaze turning towards the window. The front doors of the school were open and the students were pouring out quickly like drinks on a hot day. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You'll be fine," Vic insisted. "Call me the minute you're done talking to her and I'll come pick you up."

Gar nodded and left the car, shutting the door behind him. Vic drove off before he could change his mind, something Gar was grateful for. He took a deep breath before moving forward. Unlike this morning he didn't have to wait long for Atlee to appear. She was standing with two other girls, but Gar didn't take the moment to look at them. His eyes were only focused on Atlee, and before he kenw it he was walking towards her.

"I can do this," he repeated to himself quietly. "I can do this... I can..."

He paused, panicking when he saw her turning around to walk away.

She couldn't leave. Not yet. Not when he finally gathered his confidence to talk to her. He had to stop her, had to make her wait. But how?

Tossing tack to the side he called out to her, his hand outstretched as if that could hold her there.

"Atlee!"

She paused, turning around to face him with a look of confusion. She raised a brow. "Do I know you?"

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO wolfprincess16, BerryDrops, Magic Kiwi, Irey West-Wayne, clarkLover1, Amazing girl, cookiesruletheworld, Promises Long Forgotten, Sweet Heart Angel, Daniella TT, AND chipmunkswillrule FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER. **

**Amazing girl **_: Well... I always burn toast, and I guess it's because I have a crappy toaster that doesn't cook both sides properly, so what I have to do is turn it around so both sides can be even, but then it ends up burning... Toasters are hard to master, and that's how one basically burns toast I guess lol. And I'm glad you thought the gnome line was funny. I was trying to think of the stupidest things for them to say lol. Yeah, I liked when Joey ran too, it was cute. And Xavier is a character based off of Red X. He's a gangster, one of Kori's dearest friends, and he's in love with her. Despite being a gangster he has a heart of gold. And the chapters are long because it needs to fit in all of the ideas I have planned for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**OKAY, SO REMEMBER HOW I ASKED FOR FUNNY IDEAS ON DICK'S BOARDING SCHOOL. WELL cookiesruletheworld CAME UP WITH THIS: **"I'm sure hes just in gym cass, like, learning to freaking kill people with straws or something completely ridiculas like that." **I LAUGHED SO HARD. THANKS cookiesruletheworld! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: ATLEE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH GAR. CAN HE CHANGE HER MIND? ALSO, JENN HAS A FEW TRICKS UP HER SLEEVE WHEN IT COMES TO DEALING WITH WALLY. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	16. Breath of life

"Atlee!"

Atlee paused; then she turned around to face Gar with a look of confusion. She raised a brow. "Do I know you?"

Gar was mesmerized by her voice. It was soft and gentle, very unlike Terra's that had a trace of huskiness to it; probably caused by her smoking habit.

Atlee took one step forward, repeating herself. "Do I know you?"

He shook his head to get his thoughts back on track. He needed to focus. He didn't want to come off as a stupid guy. "No, no you don't. We've never met before."

"I thought so. I would have remembered hair like that," she commented, pointing at his hair and giggling.

Gar blushed and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I guess I sort of stick out like a sore thumb."

"So if I've never met you before how do you know my name?" she asked, stepping forward. "You're not in uniform so clearly you don't attend classes here."

"As if they would let him in with hair like that," mumbled one of her friends who had freckles spread across her cheeks. The other girl, the one who sported a high ponytail and had dark skin, giggled.

"Do you have a brother or sister who goes here? Is that how you know my name?" Atlee asked before turning her eyes towards her two best friends. "Please don't tell me this is a repeat of when Stephanie tried hooking me up with her little brother."

Her two friends laughed, and all Gar could do was stare on in confusion.

"I'm an only child," Gar said softly, his eyes lowered. This was getting nowhere fast. He hadn't even introduced himself yet. His eyes widened. He knew how to get this meeting back on track. Abruptly, he shoved his hand forward. "My name is Logfield Garan." He shook his head, ridding himself of his nerves. "I mean, Garfield Logan."

Atlee giggled and tried to hide it behind her hand. Finally she extended her hand to enclose it around Gar's. She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Garfield."

"You can call me Gar. All my friends do," he added quickly, smiling happily.

She nodded once before pulling her hand away. "Right. What can I do for you, Garfield?"

"Uh...," he thought about correcting her, since he preferred his nickname, but decided against it. There were more important matters to attend to. "Okay, this is going to sound really weird but I know someone related to you. Her name was Terra, and she was your sister."

The dark skinned girl with the ponytail stepped forward. "You must have the wrong person. Our Atlee is an only child."

Atlee nodded to confirm this, smiling politely. "Sorry."

The three girls turned away, but thinking quickly Gar put a hand on Atlee's shoulder. "I'm not talking about your current family. I'm talking about your real one. The one who gave you up for adoption."

Atlee stiffened, the smile slipping from her face.

Gar continued. "If we could just go somewhere and talk-"

Atlee's two friends shoved their shoulders together, trapping Gar's wrist in the middle. Immediately a pained expression came to his face.

"She's not interested," claimed the one with the freckles.

"Yeah," added in the other girl. "Get lost uber freak."

Gar pulled his hand away and looked at the girls with fearful eyes. They were mean, strong, and clearly protective. A dangerous combination. Even so, he wouldn't allow them to deter him from his goal.

"Atlee, please. We'll go somewhere public. There's this great spot for cherry pie Terra once showed me and-"

Atlee glared at him. "You've wasted enough of my time today. Now please... just leave me alone."

"But-" he began, taking a step forward.

Her two friends blocked his path once more.

"We're giving you one last chance to leave on your own," announced the one with the freckles. "And if you don't we'll make you."

Gar glared at them. They were really annoying and he was tired of them getting in the way. "You can't make me leave."

"Wanna bet?" said the one with the ponytail, stepping closer to Gar and dominating him with her height. She was almost as tall as Kori.

Meanwhile... Vic had parked around the corner as he waited for Gar. He had the radio on and was silently bobbing his head to the music. As the song ended he took the moment to shift his eyes, looking around at the scenery. Upon looking out the window to the passenger side he saw Gar speedily approaching, two girls closely behind him. They did not look happy.

Gar jumped into the front passenger seat. _"Drive! Drive! Drive! Drive!"_

Vic hesitated for a moment before doing as he was commanded to do. When they were a safe distance away Vic noticed Gar relax out of the corner of his eye.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Atlee has friends. _Very_ scary friends."

"So... what does that mean? That you can't get near her?"

Gar straightened in his seat, looking determined. "Oh I'll get near her. There's no way I'm going to give up now."

Vic scoffed, his expression flat. "... Unless you get chased by girls again."

"Shut up!"

TT

Jenn waved good bye to her co-worker as she left her part time job. The minute she was out the door she saw Wally waiting for her. He looked up at her hopefully, a small smile on his face, but her reaction to this was to "hmph" him and walk away.

"Aw, Jenn, c'mon," Wally whined as he followed her. "You've been giving me the silent treatment all day. When are you going to stop?"

She ignored him, so he tried stepping in front of her to meet her eyes. Her response to this was to look away.

"I already said I was sorry," Wally reminded her, giving up on getting on her to look at him since she kept turning her head away. "Isn't that enough?"

She brushed past him, bumping his shoulder on purpose. Clearly his apology wasn't enough he soon realized and he followed after her again.

"C'mon, Jenn. I wanna make this right. I'll do anything."

She paused, causing him to stop as well, but kept her back to him. "... Anything?"

He smiled, ecstatic that she had finally spone to him. Daringly, he took a step closerr. "Yeah. Anything. You name it and I'll do it."

Jenn turned to him, expressionless. "Your jacket. Give it to me."

"Uh...," he hesitated. It was kind of chilly today and he only had a thin short sleeve shirt on.

She turned away from him again. "I knew you didn't mean it."

"I did! I was just... teasing you," Wally said quickly, saving himself from her wrath. He laughed awkwardly and handed her his jacket. "Anything else? Don't be afraid to ask."

She wasn't and responded quickly. "Can you do my homework? I have a ton of shit due tomorrow and I'm so tired. I really don't have the energy to deal with it."

"Of course," he answered immediately, smiling. "Anything for my girl. Is that all?"

"Well..."

About ten minutes later Jenn was stepping inside a cab, payed in advance by Wally.

She poked her head out of the open window. "Thank you so much for this, Wally. I'm really tired and I just can't deal with the bus today."

"Not a problem. It's my job to take care of you," he replied happily.

"I'll be sure to bring your jacket tomorrow," she said, sticking her hand out the window and waving goodbye as the taxi rolled away from the curve. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" he yelled as he waved. Seconds later he shivered under the cold breeze and sneezed before making his way towards a bus that was stuffed with people. Poor Wally would not get a seat and be sandwiched between two talkative nerds.

TT

The next day at school Wally walked the halls by Jenn's side. In his hands were a stack of her books, and despite having his hands full he still managed to open doors for her by pushing his back against it. Once inside the classrooms he would pull out her chair for her.

Karen, Raven, and Joey stood side by side and witnessed these actions being done.

"I guess she forgave him," Karen observed quietly, so only Raven and Joey would hear.

It would be later that Jenn and Wally's behavior would gain the attention of the others. It was lunch time and the girls had already gathered at their table; the boys were still in gym, cleaning as a way to make amends for a friendly competition that didn't stay friendly. It was either mop the floors or suffer through detention later, which was something none of them could afford to do since they all had plans. The only boy who wasn't in trouble was Wally who had spent his gym period giving Jenn a massage.

Currently he was holding her tray as he escorted her to their usual lunch table. He placed the tray down for her, and waited patiently for her to sit down. Instead she cleared her throat expectantly.

He looked at her seat, murmured an 'oops', and wiped it clean with a napkin even though there was nothing there. Only then did Jenn sit down.

The girls looked at each other curiously.

"Wally," Jenn snapped, her eyes narrowed at her tray. "There's no straw here. Go back and get me one."

He didn't look bothered by her command in the least and stood up to do as he was told. "I'll be right back."

"One more thing, Wally," Jenn said before he could run off. "Could you get me some mozzarella sticks. I've decided I want them afterall."

Wally frowned sadly, thinking off the long lunch line, but quickly masked this with a broad grin. "Not a problem. Just leave it to me."

He ran off; whether to hurry and complete her demands or to avoid anymore orders was unclear.

Jenn smiled in content and turned her eyes back to the table. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed that the girls were staring at her. "What?"

"Oh please," began Karen with a small smirk. "You know what we're thinking. How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How'd you get Wally wrapped around your little finger?"

Jenn mirrored her smirk. "I haven't done anything. Wally's just trying to get on my good side since I'm mad at him."

"Still?" Raven inquired with a raised brow.

"Well... no. But what he doesn't know can only benefit me."

Kori released a small gasp, startled by Jenn's manipulation. "Jenn, that's terrible."

"And genius," added in Raven, causing the girls to turn their eyes towards her. After a short pause they all giggled.

TT

Atlee was surprised to see Gar waiting outside the gates of her school and quickly turned away in hopes that he wouldn't spot her.

"Atlee!"

She groaned and brought a hand to her face to rub her temples. Before she knew it Gar was dashing up to her. He stopped in front of her and raised a hand; smiling in greeting.

"I'm going to assume you're the type that doesn't take a hint," Atlee said flatly, looking at him tiredly.

He nodded. "Ready for that talk?"

"No," she replied dismissively, walking past him.

He spun around, his eyes following her. He refused to be ignored. "I'll keep coming back until you agree!"

Before Atlee could comment to that, she heard a scream come from Gar and turned around to see what happened. She soon discovered that her tall dark skinned friend Lyanne had him in a headlock, and her freckled friend Emelia was twisting his arm.

"You guys, stop it!"

Her two friends looked at her in surprise.

"But he's bothering you."

"Yeah. Let us teach him a lesson so he'll learn to leave you alone."

Atlee grabbed Gar's free arm and pulled him away from her friends, much to their dismay, and the poor boy gasped for breath like a fish out of water. Atlee sighed, feeling sorry for him. Although she wanted to ignore whatever it is he had to say, she figured she couldn't run from her issues forever. She might as well just get it out the way...

"He's not bothering me... We were actually going to go some place to talk."

Gar, Lyanne, and Emelia looked at Atlee in surprise and cried in union. "Really?"

The two friends glared at Gar and he stuck his tongue out in response.

"One talk won't kill me," Atlee reasoned more for herself than her two friends. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Sweet!" Gar cried, leaping in joy and grinning ear to ear. He grabbed Atlee's arm and whisked her away before she could change her mind. "I know the perfect place!"

TT

When school ended for the day, Jade was waiting in the school parking lot for Roy, Wally, and Jenn. The four had planned to go on a double date together, a request from Jade who missed the four hanging out like old times. Originally her plan had called for them to go to the movies first, but Roy, who was suffering from an improper lunch period, insisted that they go for pizza first. A little bit of sweet talking and kisses was all it took to convince Jade to alter her plans, and soon the four were at their favorite burger joint in the city.

Wally stabbed a few of his cheesy chili fries with a fork and held it out to Jenn. "Say ah."

She did as she was told and ate his offering happily.

Roy paused, his burger hovering below his chin. He leaned over to Jade. "Since when does Wally share his food? ... And since when does he feed Jenn?"

She shrugged before standing up. "I need to go to the bathroom. Coming, Jenn?"

The pink haired girl nodded.

"Why is it that girls have to go to the bathroom together?" Roy asked, looking at Jade.

"That's confidential," she answered.

"In other words you don't have a real reason," Wally piped in, grinning in amusement."

"We do. But we rather see you squirm as you try to figure it out for yourself," Jade replied with a wicked smirk. "Who knows, maybe we're gossiping about you guys and all the ways we can make you blush."

She gave Roy a steamy kiss then, tugging his head back by his hair and biting his lower lip. His burger immediately fell from his hands, and before he could attempt to touch her, Jade pulled away. She smiled at him before walking away with Jenn, the two girls giggling.

Wally kicked Roy from under the table to get his attention. "Dude, you're such a sucker."

Roy shook his head. "Don't even start. You're way worse than I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, Wally, isn't it obvious to you by now that Jenn's just using you?"

Wally looked insulted and glared at him. He banged his fist on the table, feeling defensive and protective. "She is not."

Roy crossed his arms and leaned back. "Yes she is. Wally, sometimes you're too stupid for your own good-"

"Hey!"

"Jenn knows that and she's using it against you since you ticked her off."

"Not true. I'm the one who offered to make things up to her so she would forgive me-"

"And she's milking it for all it's worth. C'mon, you don't honestly believe she's still mad at you, do you? She just wants you to spoil her. You're being played."

Wally looked away. He felt as if he should say something to defend Jenn's honor but... when it came to girls Roy had the most experience. He always seemed to know what he was talking about when it came to the subject. What if he was right? What if Jenn was using him to get him to do things for her as revenge?

Wally shook his head. No. There was no way Jenn would do that to him no matter how angry she was... Right? His girlfriend could be a minx at times but she wasn't that devious.

He spotted Jade and Jenn walking back to the table whispering and giggling together. Jenn was smiling widely, and he had to admit he hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time. What could be the cause?

His eyes drifted down and settled on Roy who looked smug. Wally was positive he was thinking '_I told you so.'_

Wally frowned, muttering to himself. "She is so devious."

TT

Gar sat across from Atlee at a table meant for two and placed a slice of pizza in front of her. She looked at it and frowned before flicking her blue eyes up to meet his. He smiled.

"Nothing breaks the ice better than a slice of the cheese. I didn't know what kind of toppings you like so I just left it plain. A fun fact though, your sister loved to get her pizza topped with anchovies."

Atlee crossed her arms. "Here's a fun fact for you: I don't like pizza at all."

Gar's jaw dropped and his heart skipped a beat in shock. "Impossible... You're joking. No one can resist the cheese! It's gooey-cheesy goodness," he waved his hands in front of his slice to emphasize his point.

Atlee looked away from him, feeling cross. "Are you always this annoying?"

Gar sucked in a startled breath.

"Besides, you really should have asked me for my opinion before you dragged me here. When you take a girl out you have to think about what she likes."

Gar winced. Atlee was sharp like a weapon and her words cut him deeply. She was right. He hadn't even considered her feelings when he whisked her away. He had been too happy to ask her what she wanted. He frowned, depressed, and resisted the urge to bang his head down on the table. So far he hadn't made a very good first impression.

He mentally began to scold himself. What was he doing? This was stupid. They weren't on a dinner date. They were supposed to be talking about Terra. But how could he bring up such a delicate topic of discussion? She was already annoyed with him. How could he salvage what little time he had left with her?

Atlee turned her gaze back to Gar. She couldn't tell exactly what his facial expression was, but it was a mix of deep contemplation, torment, and confusion. Did what she say hurt his feelings that much? Although she felt bad she didn't show it, but she did decide to help him out by moving on.

"Yesterday you gave me quite the surprise. The only people who know about me being an adoptive child are my two best friends."

"You mean the two bullies?" he corrected, grateful that she was talking and deciding a little teasing would help lighten the blunder he made with his choice of food.

She giggled. "They're just really protective."

He smiled, glad to have her opening up. For some reason she came off as the guarded type to him. "My friends are the same way. Sometimes they feel more like parents."

"Same here."

The smile on Gar's face faded and was replaced with a look of curiosity. "Hey... Is it alright if I ask you a question?"

There was a brief paused before she replied to him. "... Okay."

"Yesterday, when I mentioned adoption you seemed...," he trailed off, trying to think of the proper word.

"Calm?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Why is that? Not that it's bad or anything, but shouldn't you have been more shocked?"

She shrugged. "Well I already knew I was adopted. My parents told me when I was young, and besides that it's obvious that I'm not related to them. They both have black hair and brown eyes. I look nothing like them."

"So did you already know you had a twin sister?"

"No... but I never ruled out the possibility that I might have relatives. What made my twin so _special_ is beyond me," she replied, as her voice turned bitter. "But I ended up with good people. The people who raised me, they're my real family."

"I guess that makes whatever I have to say seem pretty pointless," Gar murmured sadly, looking down at his slice of untouched pizza.

That wasn't true. Although she loved the parents who raised her and valued them more than anyone who was biologically related to her, Atlee had always had a longing to learn about the family who gave her away. She had questions she wanted to ask them, she wanted to know if she was like them personality and appearance wise. But that wasn't something she needed to tell Gar. Her personal feelings and desires were none of his concern. He was just a bridge to gain more knowledge.

Casually, she approached the subject that brought them together. "Before you mentioned a girl named Terra. My sister... When do I get to meet her?"

Gar looked away. "... You don't."

Atlee blinked in surprise. "Why not? Does she not want to meet me? Don't tell me you're one of those meddling friends who took it upon yourself to-"

"She's gone," Gar interrupted softly, not meeting her eyes and clenching his fist. "She's dead. She died a couple of months ago... She didn't even knew you existed." He finally turned his gaze to her. "Which is why I wanted to meet you so badly. It isn't fair that Terra missed out on her chance of getting to know you, and even though she's gone at least you have the chance to learn about her."

There was a pause as Gar waited for his words to sink in. Atlee's face was blank and he wanted to give her the space she needed to process the information. He expected an emotional reaction to happen any moment, but what Atlee did next took him by totaly surprise.

"What's the point?" she murmured so lowly that Gar had to ask her to repeat herself. She glared at him and spoke louder. "I said what's the point. What's the point in learning about her if she's already dead."

Gar froze, unsure of what to say. How could she think of Terra's memory as pointless? He tried not to get upset, reminding himself that she just didn't understand. Her reaction was all the more reason why she needed to learn about Terra, so she could appreciate her.

Atlee stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "She can't answer any of the questions I have. This was a waste of time," she glared at Gar once more before turning away. "Please don't bother me anymore."

Gar was at a lost of what to do as he watched her leave. He wanted her to stay, but he had nothing to offer her. he was a fisherman with no bait, there was no way she would give him the time of day now.

Abruptly, he stood up. There had to be something he could say to make her turn around. But what? She said something about having questions that couldn't be answered. What did that mean? Did that mean she wanted to know about her biological family? His eyes widened. That must be it; it had to be or else he was going to lose her forever.

"You have a brother!" Gar yelled just as Atlee's hand was opening the door.

Her hand fell to her side and she paused before turning around. She studied him a moment before approaching him. Once she was standing in front of him Gar gulped under her intense gaze.

"Say that again."

"You have an older brother. His name is Brion."

Atlee turned her back to him, and for a moment Gar thought she was going to walk out.

His fear was put to rest when she turned back to look at him.

"... Can you take me to see him?"

TT

Although Wally suspected Jenn was taking advantage of his generosity he had no proof to prove if his suspicions were correct. He was sure she was more than capable of doing such a deed, but just because she could didn't mean she was guilty. There was always the option of confronting her, but he was sure that accusing her of such a thing would only anger her, and he didn't want to risk doing that in fear of getting on her bad side again.

Wally sighed as he prepared a sundae for Jenn in the kitchen of her apartment. He supposed he would just have to wait until she was bored with ordering him around, but there was no telling how long that would be. Picking up the bowl he made his way over to Jenn's room. When they had arrived at her place the first thing she did was order him to make her an ice cream sundae, then she disappeared to her bedroom so she could get comfortable. As Wally walked down the hall, he was surprised to hear Jenn's laughter.

He paused just outside her door, murmuring to himself. "I wonder what's so funny," he pondered before looking down at the bowl in his hand. He smirked and squatted down before helping himself to a few bites of Jenn's sundae. "It would be rude to interrupt her good time." He said quietly to justify his actions.

"Nope. He doesn't suspect a thing, Toni."

Wally paused and looked at Jenn's shut door. She was on the phone with Toni, but what were they talking about? He took another spoonful of the tasty dessert and leaned closer, his ear to the door.

"I'm not worried about him finding out. Wally's not the brightest crayon in the box."

Wally narrowed her eyes. "Did she just call me stupid?" he whispered to himself.

"It's a lot of fun though, ordering him around. It's like I have my own butler."

Wally clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from voicing his shock. His suspicions were correct afterall; Jenn was taking advantage of him. He removed his hand from his face and frowned. That hurt. A lot. His eyes narrowed as he listened to the rest of her conversation.

"No, it's fine. I have some things I want Wally to do for me anyway," she laughed. "Oh, okay. Not a problem. I'll talk to you later then. Bye, Toni."

Wally hurriedly finished off the rest of the sundae in spite and stood up. It was time to confront his girlfriend.

The door opened and Jenn was surprised to see Wally standing there. "Oh, Wally. I didn't expect you to finish so quickly," she looked at the empty bowl in his hands, then looked back at his face and glared at him. "Where's my sundae? Don't tell me you ate it."

"Oh I ate it all right," he snapped, glaring back at her. "And I enjoyed it, too!"

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she waved a hand at him. "Just go make me another one."

"No."

His response surprised her and the shock was evident on her face. "Excuse me? Do you want to get on my bad side?"

"Drop it, Jenn. I overheard your conversation with Toni. I knoew what you've been doing."

Her arms fell to her side and her eyes widened.

"You've been treating me like your servant all day! How could you do something so fucked up to your own boyfriend?"

She opened her mouth but couldn't find anything to say. She wasn't used to the tables being turned and Wally being the one angry at her; usually it was the other way around. His furious side wasn't one she was used to, and like a scolded child all she could do was look down at her shoes and say she was sorry in a tiny voice.

"You should be," he said disappointedly before turning away and walking down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she followed him, her voice sounding desperate.

He grabbed his bookbag off of the sofa before moving towards the door. "I don't like being manipulated like that. I'm sorry, Jenn... but I can't do this anymore."

He walked out the door before Jenn could attempt to stop him. With tears rolling down her cheeks she fell to her knees. Her mind was in a jumble, and she was unsure of what to do. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh man, are you really crying?"

Jenn looked up and was surprised to see Wally leaning against the front door.

"I only meant to scare you. I didn't mean for you to cry," he said as he kneeled before her. He gently brushed her bangs to the side.

Jenn blinked as the fog in her mind cleared. Soon she was able to process what he said said. "You... that was... a trick?"

He smirked innocently. "I would call it payback."

There was a pause.

Jenn glared at him and shoved him backwardss. "You bastard! How could you do something so terrible to me?"

He sat up. "Hey, don't yell at me. I only did it to make us even. Or did you forget your little scheme already?"

Jenn blushed and looked away. "Well... mines wasn't as bad as yours."

"You said I wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but newflash, babe, neither are you. Honestly, you know I can't stay mad for long when it comes to you. You should have known it was just a joke."

She glared at him and pushed him again. "Whatever! You're a jerk!"

He sat up again and looked at her seriously. "You're right. I am a jerk. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did just now and I'm sorry for all the shit I said before. I know you don't belong to me, but I can't help but feel possessive. I mean, look at yourself, Jenn. You're drop dead gorgeous. I only said what I said because I'm crazy about you."

She blushed and looked at the floor. He had apologized for his behavior before, but this was the first time he had seemed so genuine. It was sweet. "... I forgive you."

He smiled and scooted closer. "And?"

She raised a brow. "_And _what?"

"Dont you have something you want to apologize for?"

"Oh... right," she huffed before continuing in an indifferent manner. "I'm sorry for ordering you around... even though it was your own damn fault."

"Hey! I said I was sorry."

She leaned back, placing her hands behind her to support herself. "That wasn't the only reason why I did what I did."

Wally looked at her curiously, waiting for her to elaborate.

"... I miss the way you used to be. When we first started dating you were so sweet. You brought me flowers all the time and did things without me having to ask you for it. We used to go out more... but for awhile now all we ever do is have sex. So when I had the opportunity to get a piece of the old you back of course I jumped on it. I may have gotten carried away-"

"May have?"

"Okay, I did get carried away, and I'm sorry about that, but it's only because I miss the romance," she looked at him sadly. "Wally... I just... I want..." She sighed and covered her face with her hands, leaning forward and bringing her chin to her knees. "Forget it. We've been together since sophomore year. I guess this is just part of us growing up..."

"It doesn't have to be."

She looked up at him and was surprised to see a grin on his face.

He stood up and extended a hand to her. "If you want romance, then by golly I'll give you romance."

She took his hand and he gently pulled her up. "Golly?"

He was leading her towards the door. "It just came to me."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace nice. Trust me," his hand paused at the door knob before he turned to gaze at her. Abruptly he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, his grip tightening around her hand.

Once he pulled away, Jenn blushed. "What was that for?"

"An apology. I'm sorry I haven't been the best boyfriend lately. I promise to make it up to you. Not just today, but everyday."

She hugged him, smiling. "You're an amazing boyfriend. I'm just too demanding.

They laughed before continuing on their way, their hands entertwined.

TT

"Well, this is it," Gar said as he came to a stop, standing in front of the entrance to Brion's building with a fidgety Atlee by his side. "This is the building where Brion lives."

"It looks... nice," Atlee offered, unsure of what else to say. For a moment she stood in silence, her eyes looking up at the balconies attached to the wall made of brick as she tried to figure out which one belonged to Brion. She wondered, if he were to step out would she recongnize him even though she had no clue what he looked like. Would some blood related bond pull her gaze in his direction? Would he acknowledge her or would he turn away?

Atlee gulped, and Gar turned to her; curious as to why she was hesitating. "What's wrong?"

"I...," she shook her head and stepped backwards. "I can't do this."

He turned fully to her. "Why not? You seemed so sure before."

Atlee looked down at the ground and rubbed her left arm. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll love you," Gar assured her immediately.

Atlee looked up at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's Brion," Gar answered confidently. "If there's one thing I know for sure about him, it's that he loved Terra with all his heart because she was his little sister. It'll be no different with you."

Atlee wanted to scold him, wanted to say his assumption was a silly one, but in all honesty it was just what she wanted to hear. It was what she _needed _to hear. She smiled slightly in response to his comfort."You have some good qualities after all, Garfield Logan."

She had whispered the compliment, so Gar turned to her in confusion. "Huh? You say something?"

"I said I'm ready... I'm ready to meet my brother."

Gar nodded and looked away. "Right. Okay. So he lives on the-"

Atlee took a step forward, her action interrupting Gar who was very aware of how closely she was standing next to him. "Will you stay with me? ...Please."

She looked so nervous and anxious. No doubt she was still worried about whether or not if Brion would actually accept her, Gar figured. There was no way he could deny her request.

Boldly, he took her hand and squeezed it. To his surprise and pleasure Atlee didn't pull away.

"Of course. I'll be with you the entire time... or until you get tired of me and kick me to the curb. Whatever comes first."

She chuckled lightly at that, her hair falling in her face and she lifted her free hand to tuck it behind her ear.

Gar smiled at her, pleased to see she had loosened up a bit to responde merrily to a joke. Tugging her hand gently he led her inside the building and to Brion's front door.

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO chipmunkswillrule, wolfprincess16, Sweet Heart Angel, cookiesruletheworld, Promises Long Forgotten, Agent of the Divine One, BerryDrops, clarkLover1, Goldenheart11, Daniella TT, A fan, DoubleCresentMoon, dewdrops and crowns, HypeddJay, StarRob11, AND Magic Kiwi FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS. I HOPED EVERYONE WAS ABLE TO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Sorry about not updating for so long. There was family issues to tend with. **

**A fan : **_Hey, it's fine. I understand things come up and you may not be able to always read or review. I'm just glad to see you haven't forgotten about the story! Lol, that school sounds like something out of a manga. Hmm, the mystery of her stalker won't be revealed anytime soon. I wish I could say who it is but that would ruin the surprise! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it._

**StarRob11 : **_I'm so glad to hear that you not only like this story, but the entire series. Thank you so much! And thank you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Btw I love your name. Represent! Oh, and Dick will be coming in sooner than you think. Maybe in about... eight more chapters? I have to double check my notes but that sounds about right._

**I have decided not to write the Markov's siblings reunion (sorry to anyone who wanted to see it!), BUT let it be known that Atlee's meeting with Brion was an emotional and happy one. Let it also be known that Gar scored major points with Atlee for reuniting her with her brother. Hmm... I wonder what that will lead to.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER THE SONG ****Breath of Life**** BY ****Florence and the Machine****.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: NOW THAT GAR'S FOUND ATLEE, VIC'S SHORT A BEST FRIEND. THIS MAKES HIM REALIZE THAT HIS ROMANTIC LIFE IS SERIOUSLY LACKING, SO HE DECIDES TO TRY ONLINE DATING. WILL THIS PROVE TO BE FRUITFUL OR TROUBLESOME?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	17. One is the loneliest number

It was obvious by Gar's jubilant expression that something good had occurred to him, at least that was what the others suspected when he came to school humming merrily with a broad smile. His friends knew that he had went to go see Atlee yesterday in hopes that she would give him the time of day, and although they knew not what occurred it appeared as if his visit had been a successful one. By the time gym began they couldn't hold in their curiousity any longer and pulled him to the side, crowding around him on the bleachers.

"So... how'd it go?" prompted Karen, looking at Gar expectantly. The others held similiar expressions.

Gar looked perplexed. "How'd what go?"

Karen smacked a hand to her forehead, someone groaned, another sighed. Gar heard someone mutter the word idiot (and he had the distinct feeling it came from Raven) and noticed a few eye rolls.

"How did things go with Atlee?" Kori inquired. She was the only one not annoyed by Gar's lack to understand the obvious. "Did you get to speak to her?"

His face went from geniunely confused to happy. He smiled. "I sure did!" he wiggled his eyebrows. "She couldn't resist the Gar-man."

"She couldn't resist the Gar-man or you just bugged her until she gave up?" Joey asked with a grin.

Gar adverted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "... I-it doesn't matter how it happened. The point is I got to hang with her."

"And what happened while you were together?" Roy asked, his mind in the gutter. "Does she have fetish for guys with green hair?"

"What? No! We just talked... for a little bit anyway."

"So something more _did _happen."

"Shut up, Roy," Jenn snapped, smacking the red head behind the head. She wanted to hear Gar finish the rest of his story.

"Look, the only thing we did was hold hands. And she did hug me and give me her number after we left Brion's place, but that's it."

"You took her to see Brion?" Raven asked, surprised. That was quick, she thought. She guessed Atlee was the type that didn't like to waste any time.

"Isn't that Terra's hot older brother?" Toni inquired.

Alain looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Since when did you start thinking he was attractive?"

"Uh...," Toni laughed nervously and looked away. "Well..."

"Were you were crushing on that guy while we were dating?"

"I wasn't crushing on him. I just thought he was cute. Besides, I wasn't the only one who thought so," Toni pointedly glanced at the girls who blushed under her accusing stare.

"Wait," interrupted Roy who leaned towards Toni who sat below him on the bleachers. His jealousy was rising. "Did Jade like this dude, too?"

Before Toni could answer, Wally spoke up. "What happened at Brion's place?"

Curiousity getting the better of everyone, all attention went back to Gar so he could finish his story.

"At first Atlee was uber excited to be going to Brion's place, but the minute she gets there she's all nervous, so being the handsome charming guy that I am-"

"Stick to the facts, salad head," Vic interrupted.

Gar frowned at him. "I'm not lying. She really was nervous and I made her feel better so she wouldn't be scared anymore."

"_Awww_," Kori smiled and wrapped her arms around Gar's neck, resting her chin on top of his head. "That was incredibly sweet of you, Gar."

He smiled and patted her arm, glad that her hug was a light one instead of the usual bone crushing wrap he was accustomed to. "Thank you, Kori."

"Get on with it," Raven insisted, sounding bored.

"Oh, right... So we get to Brion's place and we knock on the front door. When he finally opens up... I'm not sure what I expected, maybe I thought he would be confused, but he wasn't. When he saw Atlee he knew that she wasn't Terra. He knew she was his missing sister. He started crying really hard and pulled Atlee into a hug. This was before he even got her name."

_"Awww," _said Jenn, Toni, Kori, and Karen together. Joey smiled and the boys rolled their eyes at them. Raven remained expressionless.

"After that there was a lot of explaining and apologizing. Brion felt so guilty that he never took the time out to find Atlee, but she forgave him. Once it got late Brion gave us money for a cab and we left. Before I left Atlee hugged me and thanked me for everything. I told her I wanted to see her again, so we could talk about Terra, and we exchanged numbers... That's basically it."

Vic placed a hand on Gar's shoulder and smiled at him. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm proud of you, Gar."

"For what?"

"Gar, you reunited a family," Kori pointed out. "What you did is amazing."

"Yeah, and you didn't lose your mind like we all thought you would," said Toni, who then was elbowed by Karen due to not censoring her words. "Ow!"

"Anyways...," began Vic, steering the conversation away from Toni's words. "I say we all celebrate. Gar did something right for a change-"

"Hey!"

"-and I think that's reason enough for us to have a small party. Maybe if you call Atlee she'll join us."

Gar looked to the side. "I doubt it but I'll definitely send her a text and ask."

Vic nodded and then looked to the others. "Where should we go after school? Any ideas?"

The others looked away, causing Vic to raise a brow at them.

"What?"

Toni raised her hand a bit. "I can't. Not today anyways. I already made plans with Isaiah."

Roy nodded. "And Jade and I are taking Lian for a checkup as soon as school is over. She's been showing signs of having a cold and Jade's been freaking out over it."

"That's understandable," Vic said, not pushing any further. He looked to the others, determined to find out if there was any wiggle room. "What about you guys?"

"We're going on a double date," Raven said, Joey nodding at her side, and she pointed a finger at Wally and Jenn. "With those two."

"There's an art gallery that recently opened and it's supposed to have a lot of sculptures from Jenn's favorite artist," explained Wally, and Jenn snuggled into his side after giving him a peck on the cheek.

Vic sighed and looked at the person sitting next to Wally, which was Alain. "What's your excuse?"

"My mother wants me to go to dinner with her and one of her client's who's bringing their niece along. Apparently she's my age."

Roy elbowed Alain and grinned. "No way. Your mom is setting you up. Dude, that's _so_ lame."

Alain scowled as Roy began to laugh.

Vict turned his gaze to Kori and looked at her hopefully. "C'mon lil' lady, give me some good news and tell me you're not gonna bail, too."

Kori smiled sadly. "I wish I could, but I'm going to attend a cooking class after school. I'm going to learn how to prepare a Thanksgiving dinner."

"Thanksgiving dinner," repeated Jenn. "Your parents are actually going to let you in the kitchen this year?"

"My parents called recently and told me they won't be making it back to Jump City for the holidays, and Komi's going to go with her new boyfriend to visit his parents, so I figured I should learn how to make my own dinner this year."

"So you're going to be all alone," said Joey, feeling awfully bad for Kori and her situation. The holidays were the one time of year his family would get together. "That's so unfair."

"It's not all bad," Kori replied, looking away. Originally she had been upset when she got the phone call, but as she was sitting in the kitchen with her face buried in her arms, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Xavier, and suddenly she didn't feel discouraged any more. The holiday season wouldn't be ruined just so long as she had Xavier by her side; which is why she was taking a cooking class. She wanted to show him her thanks. "I'll be fine."

"Why don't you visit your parents for the holidays?" suggested Karen. "Or you could come to one of our places."

The others nodded in agreement.

"You're always welcomed," Roy reminded, placing a hand on Kori's shoulder.

"Thanks... but really, I'll be okay. I'm looking forward to staying at home and watching some chick flicks," Kori said, assuring them with a smile.

"Well... if you say so," Vic said, dropping the subject for now.

"What about you, Karen?" asked Gar. "Wanna hang with us? We can play ultimate frisbee."

"Gar, you always cheat at ultimate frisbee," Karen pointed out.

"Which is why we should play it."

"I can't. Sorry boys."

"Aw man," whined Gar. "Not you, too! What's so important that you can't hang with two of your best friends?"

"I have a webcam date with Mal," she rested her chin in the palm of her hand and sighed in a dreamy manner. "Hopefully by this time next year we'll be attending the same college and can go on real dates. Long distance is hard."

"Guess that means it's just me and you," said Vic, looking at Gar and grinning. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Gar smiled. "Bro day?"

Vic nodded. "Bro day!"

They high fived each other.

TT

Instead of taking notes in class, Vic was busy planning his celebration with Gar. So far on his list he had the waffle house, karaoke, arcade, movie theater, and a stop to the candy store. If they timed everything right most likely they would be able to do it all. With the school bell ringing Vic left class to go find Gar and tell him what he had planned. When he found his green haired friend he couldn't help but notice his eyes were glued to his phone and his thumbs were moving quickly over the keypad.

Vic snuck up behind him. "Who you textin'?"

Gar was so involved with his phone that he didn't even jump. "Atlee."

Vic frowned. "Okay... So, dude, about bro day-"

"Hang on just a sec, Vic," Gar said as he finished up his text and hit sent. He looked up at Vic. "What's up?"

"Bro day," Vic said again and held up his list for emphasis. "I have it all planned out. First we'll-"

"Uh... Vic, look, I know the reason you want to celebrate is because of me but... could we maybe do it some other time? Please?"

Vic tried to not let his downtrodden feelings surface to his face. He nodded his head once. "What happened?"

"I got a text from Atlee. Brion's going to her place to meet her parents and she wants me there."

Vic looked away. "Guess that means no bro day."

"Vic, I'm sorry, but I have to support her. She needs me. This is exactly why I wanted to find her in the first place, to help her. We can reschedule right?"

"Yeah, sure, not a problem," Vic answered immediately, turning his gaze back to Gar. He jabbed his thumb behind him. "Look, we have class so I guess I'll hit you up later."

"Thanks dude," Gar said before walking in the other direction to get to his next class.

Vic sighed and turned away. Now that Gar was gone he didn't bother to hide his disappointment.

TT

The last bell of the school day filled Jump City High School, alerting everyone that it was time to go. As Vic stood by his locker he was well aware that all of his friends were on their way to enjoying the afternoon. He spotted Joey, Raven, Jenn, and Wally leaving together, he saw Toni holding Isaiah's hand, he overheard Roy on the phone telling Jade he was on his way, he said goodbye to Alain before he was picked up by his mother, and he spoke to Kori who was unsure if she needed to bring her own supplies. Finally, he spotted Karen walking down the hall with a broad smile. He could tell by the look on her face that she couldn't wait to speak to Mal, and the thought made him a little bit jealous.

Even though Mal was far away and attending college, Karen and him were making their relationship work. The romance in their life was stronger than ever and yet his own romantic life was empty and dull. As Vic stood by his locker and realized how lonely he was, it occured to him that he hadn't been on any dates since the ending of junior year.

It was a horrifying realization.

Vic stood up straight. Now wasn't the time to be jealous about his friends or feel sorry for himself. It was time to take action. He needed to make plans, and fast, or else he would be spending his afternoon alone. More importantly he needed to make plans with a _girl. _Hopefully he could meet someone that would put his lonely days to a permante end and maybe, just maybe, he would be the one going on double dates with his pals.

Vic smiled at the thought and got to work; walking over to a girl he recongnized to be in one of his classes he put on the charm. He had never spoken to her before, but now was as good as time as any.

He placed his back against the locker next to hers and smiled coolly. "Hey... Alica, right?"

She smiled, showing off two rows of perfectly white teeth. "Yeah. You're Victor Stone from my math class."

"The one and only."

"Come to borrow my notes since you weren't paying attention in class?"

Vic chuckled lightly and scratched behind his ear. "You noticed that?"

She nodded.

"Not my finest moment, but I had my reasons."

"Oh?" she crossed her arms. "Like?"

Vic kept his cool despite her questioning which he was unprepared for. "I was writing a letter to my grandmother."

"Aw," Alica placed a hand on her heart. "That is _so _sweet. Are you two close?"

"Yeah, yeah we are. Family's really important to me."

Alica smiled at him, and Vic could tell she was eating out of the palm of his hand. It appeared sensitivity was her weakness.

"I was actually going to go to this bakery to try some cupcakes. I wanna decide which ones to get her for Thanksgiving. It would be great if I could have some company, y'know, for a second opinion. If you're not busy-"

"I would love to go with you," Alica interrupted, smiling.

Vic smiled back at her. "Cool. My car's outside so we can-"

"Alica, what are you doing?" shrieked a short girl, running up to Alica and pulled her away by her arm. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you know who _he_ is?"

Alica and Vic both had looks of confusion. She mouthed a 'sorry' to Vic before turning to her friend. "This better be good."

Alica's friend pointed at Vic. "He's the guy who got caught with drugs in his locker last year."

Alica's eyes widened and she then looked to Vic with a frown. "That was you?"

"Uh... well yeah, but-"

Alica stepped away from him, her brown eyes turning into a glare. "I can't believe this! Your grandma would be so ashamed," she turned to her friend. "Let's go."

As the two girls walked away, Vic's gaze followed them. He stomped his foot. "They weren't even mine! I was set up!"

Alica's friend turned to glare at him. "Oh please. That's obviously a lie," she turned back around to continue on her way. "Hmph!"

Vic covered his face with his hand and groaned. "That shit happened last year and I'm still getting cockblocked because of it," he muttered.

TT

With nothing better to do Vic had but one option, and that was to go home. He was feeling gloomy, and quite honestly he felt like he could use the gentle encouragement from his parents. Walking through the front door of his house he noticed all the lights were off, meaning one thing: no one was home.

"You've got to be kidding me," Vic muttered, feeling agitated that his parents had something better to do, whatever it may be, and he didn't. He was hoping they would be home so he could have some company; so much for that plan.

Now what?

Vic stood for a moment, rubbing his chin, and debatted on what to do. He wasn't tired so taking a nap was out of the question. He supposed he could do his homework... but he would rather not start on that right away. He could wash his car, but that required going outside and he was afraid onlookers would realize his situation and pity him. Finally he decided to go to the kitchen, microwave a frozen dinner, and watch some cartoons.

With his dinner in hand Vic settled in on the couch, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and his blue striped boxers. He threw a blanket over his shoulders, popped open a root beer, and turned the television on to watch a marathon of Scooby Doo.

About two hours into the marathon, and already on his third frozen dinner, Vic started to get bored of the classic cartoon characters and began to flip through the channels. As he surfed through the channels he was disappointed to find nothing more interesting than Scooby Doo and called a quits to his search, tossing the remote to the side.

"I give up," he grumbled as commericals began to play. Lazily he looked at the screen.

And that's when a particular advertisement caught his eye.

Leaning forward, Vic focused all his attention on the happy couples telling their stories. Each story was short and different, but they all had one thing in common; they met on a online dating site. Finally, after the couples had told their stories, the name of the website that brought them together appeared; ittakestwo dot com. After that the commerical ended and an advertisement about gum replaced it.

Vic reached for the remote and turned the television off, his mind going over the online dating site. Could that be the key to ending his loneliness? Could he find someone special through that website?

Thinking back to how coldly Alica turned away from him, Vic stood up and made his way to the stairs so he could go to his bedroom, noting that this opportunity could mean a fresh start for him. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he came to the conclusion that it was worth a shot and opened up his laptop to get started.

TT

Gar pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously and made sure to adjust his tie before walking up the stone pathway that led to the front door of Atlee's home. He had gone home and changed into a suit before coming here, hoping that if he dressed the part he would make a good first impression with Atlee's folks. Stopping in front of the door he rang the bell to alert them of his presence. Thankfully Atlee was the one who opened the door.

Gar could tell by the look on her face that she was studying his appearance and he smirked. Feeling cocky, he expected her to compliment him.

"What are you wearing?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

Her tone surprised him and the smirk was wiped clean off of his face. He smoothed out the invisible wrinkles to his grey suit. "Uh... clothes?"

"These are your everyday clothes?" Atlee asked doubtfully, remembering the jeans and sneakers he wore when they first met. Gar didn't seem like the type to just randomly dress up. She raised a brow.

"Well, no... but-"

She crossed her arms. "Did you honestly believe that if you polished yourself off you would somehow impress my parents? How juvenile of you."

Gar looked down, feeling very much like a kicked puppy. He had thought they made progress after last night. Why was she being so cut throat with him now?

"That really wasn't necessary you know. My parents don't judge people by the way they dress. Next time have more confidence in yourself and in other people."

"O-okay... Sorry."

"It's fine," she said as she stepped to the side and opened the door fully to allow him entrance. "I told my parents everything after I came home last night and they insisted on meeting you and Brion. Sorry that it was such short notice."

"Hey, it's cool. I did say if you needed me I'll be there," Gar said carefully as he entered her home, being sure to pick his words wisely so Atlee wouldn't snap at him again.

Atlee shut the door behind Gar. "I just wish I would have had more time to warn you and Brion about my parents. They are... different."

"_Different_ how? Different good, or different bad?"

"... Let's just say they have a different personality than most," she pointed forward. "They're in the backyard."

"Okay," Gar said, stepping forward.

"Gar."

He paused and looked back at Atlee. She smiled at him and came to his side.

"Despite what I said earlier, you do look nice," she took his hand in his and guided him forward. "Come on. My parents and Brion are already waiting."

Gar didn't even hear that last part, he was too busy grinning ear to ear to pay attention. She said he looked nice, which to an extent meant she thought he looked cute Gar reasoned. He suddenly felt as if he had won an award. She thought he was _cute_. Like Vic would say; booyah.

Gar was too busy floating on cloud nine to realize that he was now in the backyard. It wasn't until the sound of a guitar reached his ears did he snap out of his trance and noticed Atlee's parents. They wore baggy colorful clothes, her father held a guitar in his hand, and her mother sported flowers in her hair. At present they lacked any footwear.

Gar turned to Atlee. "They look like a couple from the sixties. You know, like-"

"Hippies," Atlee finished for him.

He looked back at her parents and was shocked to see Atlee's mothre dancing in a circle around Brion who looked confused, but was smiling polietly. "Yeah..."

"That's because they sort of are."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

Gar looked away from the sight of her parents and turned his gaze to their still linked hands. His smile returned. "_Cool."_

She raised a brow at him, unsure of why he said the word cool (surely he wasn't using it towards her parents), and noticed their linked hands. Slowly, a smile came to her face.

TT

Before he could start looking for his perfect match, Vic needed to create a profile first. To get started he first needed to provide his age, which would narrow down the options of whose profile he was allowed to look at and vice versa. This was done to help prevent older people from targeting under aged users. Next he was asked to list his state which would later allow him to search for users on the site that lived within an acceptable traveling distance from himself, however a long distance search was also optional. After that he was able to upload a profile picture and list his hobbies and traits of his personality. Finally he was asked to list the qualities he would like to see in his significant other which would later help link him to girls he might find interesting.

As he looked through his options Vic began to think the whole online dating thing might be a bad idea. A lot of the girls he came across were awkward looking and had weird hobbies (one was into the practice of bug eating, which Vic thought was a shame since she was a beautiful red head). Just when he was about to give up he came across a girl by the name of Melody.

"Oh, cutie pie," Vic said when he saw her picture. She had long black curly hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He leaned in closer to read more about her personality and hobbies. Judging from her information she was the typical average girl into everyday mundane activities, but one thing in particular caught his eye.

She was into cars.

Vic gasped and pointed at himself. "I'm into cars!"

Already hooked he wasted no time and sent her a message. After about fifteen minutes of waiting he got a response back. From there the two kept exchanging messages; Vic even lost track of the time, and before he knew it his parents had arrived home and the sun had disappeared to make room for the night. Wanting to keep the conversation going but knowing his laptop and hers wouldn't be able to carry them throughout certain places, he decided to take a chance and ask her for her cell phone number.

After hitting sent he immediately regretted what he had done.

"No, no, no, no! Why did I do _that?" _Vic yelled, smacking the bobble head off of his desk. "Now she's gonna think that I'm weird and creepy and-"

He paused, noticing the new message flashing on his screen. It was Melody's cell phone number.

He jumped up from his seat, his chair falling to the ground as he pumped his fist in the air and smiled. "Booyah!"

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Goldenheart11, clarkLover1, cookiesruletheworld, DoubleCresentMoon, chipmunkswillrule, StarRob11, BerryDrops, wolfprincess16, Magic Kiwi, Agent of the Divine One, Daniella TT, AND CherryLipGloss13 FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY AND I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**StarRob11 : **_Thanks for reading and reviewing. And hey we're the same! Kori and Dick is my favorite couple, but right after them it's Wally and Jenn. _

**CherryLipGloss13 : **_Thanks for reading and reviewing. If it's more Kori and Xavier you want, then that is what you shall have! We're going to see some Kori/Xavier stuff next chapter actually. I got into a fight with my friend once, and hour later I was calling her and crying and we were both apologizing to each other. _

**NEXT CHAPTER: VIC MEETS MELODY FOR THE FIRST TIME, BUT WILL THIS DATE BE A DREAM COME TRUE OR A NIGHTMARE? ALSO, XAVIER MEETS A NEW GIRL AND KORI UNEXPECTEDLY BECOMES JEALOUS. WHAT WILL THIS LEAD TO? **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	18. Not over you

It was late into the night by the time Xavier returned home, so he wasn't surprised to find the lights off and no signs of Kori. Sometimes she would try to stay up until he returned, other times she would go to bed early. It seemed to him today was one of those times where she called it a night, which was disappointing because he wanted to ask her how her cooking class went.

As he yawned and entered the living room he pondered why she was so insistant upon taking a class to learn how to make a Thanksgiving meal, after all it was just the two of them. As he entered the living room he stripped himself of his black boots, jacket, and grey shirt. With just his jeans and socks on he collapsed onto the couch and shut his eyes. He was too tired and sore to go up the stairs, his day having been an exhausting one. It wouldn't be the first time he has crashed on the couch, so he knew Kori wouldn't mind, and so he allowed himself to sleep in comfort...

Several hours later it was nearly twelve o' clock. Before she ventured down the stairs, Kori had checked Xavier's room to see if he was there. Upon seeing his bed empty she figured he must be asleep in the living room and went to go see him. She was in the mood for pancakes and was hoping that if she woke him up he would make some for her; however her plan came to a halt when she saw him sleeping on the couch shirtless.

She wasn't expecting that.

Seeing a guy shirtless was not a big deal, but for Kori she couldn't help but to be frozen in surprise; especially since the memory of the last time she saw Xavier's bare skin was not a pleasant one. At the moment all she could think about was how grateful she was that he was wearing pants.

It took a moment for Kori to get over her shock. Remembering why she came to his side in the first place, she decided it was time to wake him. Kneeling down before she opened her mouth to speak... but the words died on her tongue.

Xavier; her knight in shining armor, closest friend, and one of Jump City's ultimate bad boys was sleeping peacefully before her. And he looked _fascinating. _His black hair was cut short, but as Kori brushed her fingers against it she was almost sure it was growing. One arm rested on his stomach and the other fell to the floor, his knuckles brushing against the carpet and Kori noticed just how small her hand was next to his. Her eyes traveled from up his arm to finally land on his rising chest and for the first time ever she was aware of how well built he was. Amongst all of his dazzling features that she was coming to realize for the very first time, the one that nearly knocked her on her butt was the red x tattoo over his heart.

She didn't even know he had a tattoo. That time she had seen him naked she had covered her eyes as quickly as possible to prevent from seeing anything below the belt (not that it helped, but she was trying to remove the image from her mind).

His tattoo was simple but she wondered what the story could be behind it. Why did he get it? Did it hurt? Soon her hand was upon it, as if by touching it she would somehow get her answers, but after making contact with his tattoo she soon lost interest in it. What fascinated her now was the feel of his skin and the beat of his heart. She smiled warmly and shut her eyes to focus on the feeling beneath her hand.

Abruptly, Xavier's hand grabbed her wrist, startling her and causing her to gasp. When her eyes flew open she noticed that his eyes were open as well. She hadn't expected Xavier to wake and blushed in embarrassement, hoping that her hovering over him didn't seem creepy.

"Xavier, I, uh... I was... I mean, I though-"

He yawned, cuting her off, and sat up. He smiled tiredly at her. "Like what you see, cutie?"

She snatched her wrist away from him. "Very funny."

He chuckled and then stretched. "Is it still morning?"

Kori adverted her eyes. She had already stared at him enough. "It's almost lunch time."

He returned one of his hands to his side, but the other landed on Kori's head. "Guess that means you and junior are hungry."

She pinched him to make him remove his hand. "Junior? Since when did the baby become a boy?"

"What? You don't think so?"

"I was thinking it might be a girl."

"Thinking, or do you just want it to be?"

"I want it to be heathly above all else... but I wouldn't mind doing braids and putting bows in a little girls hair."

He raised a brow and frowned. "Bows?"

"What? Bows are adorable."

He rubbed his face, prepared to give a detailed response about why bows were a terrible accessory, when the doorbell rang. He removed the hand that covered his face immediately and looked to Kori in surprise. "Are you expecting company?"

She looked just as shocked as he did. "No," she answered before rising and running towards the door.

She looked through the peep hole first, hoping for a stranger selling a weird item that she didn't need, and was disappointed to see Raven outside her door. Under normal circumstances a visit from any of her friends was a welcomed one; but Xavier was living here now and she couldn't let that factor become exposed. Her friends would never approve, would never understand why she needed his presence so much. Officially panicked she ran back to the living room where Xavier was waiting, already on his feet.

"It's Raven," she whispered as she gathered his boots and jacket and tossed it to him. She pointed at the stairs. "Hurry and hide!"

Xavier didn't argue with her (her house, her life, her rules was his motto) and hurried up the stairs, Kori pushing him along to make him go faster. She waited until he was at the very top before turning towards the door. She took a deep calming breath and plastered a smile to her face before her hand wrapped around the gold knob. When she opened the door she found an impatient looking Raven with crossed arms and a tapping foot waiting for her.

Kori smiled apologetically and wiggled her fingers as greeting. "Hello."

Raven responded to her greeting with a frown. "Any reason why you didn't reply to my text messages?"

Kori moved to the side, allowing Raven entry. "Sorry. I guess I forgot to charge my phone last night. I was a little out of it because of the cooking class."

Raven was walking towards the living room and Kori followed. "How was it?"

She rubbed her arm, hesitant. "... I burnt the salad."

Raven turned to Kori in confusion. "How could you burn salad? It's _salad._"

"Well the packaging said iceberg lettuce so I assumed it needed to be defrosted. I put it in the microwave, but I forgot to take it out of the plastic wrap, and then-"

Raven held up a hand to silence the red head. "Enough. I get it," she sat down on the couch. "This is exactly why everyone was so insistent that you come to one of our houses for the holiday."

Kori sighed. "I already told everyone it's fine. I'll be fine."

"You said before you burned salad. _Salad_. You won't be fine. Just come to one of our places. I already asked my mom and the boys. They said they would be more than happy..." Raven paused, her gaze settling to something on the floor and Kori titled her head in bewilderment.

"Raven... is something wrong?"

The pale skinned girl raised a finger and pointed at the object that had captured her attention. "What is that?"

Green eyes followed the direction she was pointing at and landed on the object that still held Raven's gaze. It was Xavier's shirt.

Kori bit down on her bottom lip to prevent a scream from escaping. She had been in such a frantic rush to hide Xavier that she didn't bother to check if she had given him everything. The words 'oh no' crossed her mind. This was _bad_.

Eventually, Raven's eyes looked up to meet Kori's. "Kori," she began, her tone low and intimidating. "That's a boy's shirt. What is it doing on the floor in your living room?"

"That's what I would like to know," Kori mumbled, wondering why Xavier liked to sleep shirtless."

"Is this funny to you?" Raven snapped, causing Kori to look at her with startled eyes.

"No, of course not."

"Are you cheating on Dick?" Raven questioned, her eyes narrowed into a glare. Kori opened her mouth to speak but Raven didn't let her get a word in. "How could you do something so terrible to Dick? He's your boyfriend! He loves you! He-"

"He broke up with me!" Kori screamed angrily, her eyes glaring as well.

Raven's eyes widened, and a moment of silence passed before she was able to speak again. "He... broke up with you? ...How? When?"

"He did it through an email... that I got in September."

"_September? _Kori, how come you didn't tell me sooner? I would have done something for you. _We_," she said, referring to their other friends. "Would have done something."

Kori lowered her eyes and shrugged, her fingers fiddling in her lap. "... You were moving out. I didn't want to drop it on you."

"Kori...," Raven began as she stood up to sit on the loveseat with Kori. She took her the red head's hand. "I love how you put others before yourself, but sometimes you have to be more selfish. I'm your friend, you can come to me with anything. Whenever. It doesn't matter what's going on with me personally. You should know this by now."

Kori nodded in understanding, feeling bad that she had kept her secret for so long. This made her think about her other secrets; they were dark and complex. She couldn't tell Raven about them... could she?

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Raven continued, causing Kori to shift focus. "If I would have known I would have never defended that jerk. I can't believe Dick turned out to be such an asshole. I thought he changed, but apparently he's still the same player he was before the two of you got together."

Kori slipped her hand away. "Raven, stop. Don't say such mean things about Dick. He's our friend."

"You don't have to defend him. He broke your heart. Again."

Kori lowered her gaze and frowned. "I know... but it doesn't change how I feel about him. Dick... he disappoints me but... I honestly believe he is my soul mate... and I believe deep down he probably still loves me, too."

There was a slight pause before Raven could allow herself to speak; she wanted to give Kori a moment before she asked her next question, knowing it would be a difficult one to answer. "Do you still want to be with him?"

Kori looked at Raven, her lips slightly parted...

Raven's phone began to ring.

The two girls looked at each other, neither wanting to move, their eyes locked. After noticing that the phone had no intentions of stopping, Raven finally pulled away to answer it. It was Joey, wondering where she was. Raven gave him a quick response before shutting her phone.

"Hot date?" Kori said teasingly to relieve the tension from before.

"I wouldn't say hot, but I guess he's better looking than most," Raven quipped, turning back to look at the red head. "... Joey's waiting for me, but I can cancel-"

"No," Kori shook her head. "I don't want you cancelling your plans just because of me."

Raven stood up and Kori followed her as they moved towards the front door. "Are you sure? I don't mind staying longer, especially if you need to get anything off of your chest."

Kori paused, thinking about her final secrets and all trouble it would cause Raven and the others if they knew. With her eyes on Raven, Kori decided now was not the time. Raven had a date she was looking forward to. To tell her now would only burden her; she couldn't do that to her friend.

"Nope," Kori replied with a smile. "There's nothing else to tell."

"Fine," Raven said, stepping out the door. She looked back at Kori. "But we'll finish this conversation later. You know once the other girls find out about this they'll probably want to put you through speed dating like they did me."]

Kori giggled. "I hope not."

"In that case I'll insist for it."

"You wouldn't?"

Raven smirked before turning away. "I would."

Kori giggled once more, waving as she did so, before closing the door shut. Upon turning around she was shocked to see Xavier sitting in the middle of the stairs. Although she was relieved to see that he had replaced his lost shirt with a new clean white one, she wasn't pleased to see the hard expression on his face. She could tell by his frown that he wasn't happy at all, but before she could ask why he spoke.

"Is it true what you told Raven? Is it true that you think Dick is your soul mate and that you still love him?"

There was a pause as Kori realized he must have heard the entire conversation.

Finally, she nodded even though she didn't want to; knowing that her honesty would hurt him. "... yes."

Xavier bit his lower lip and looked away. He rubbed his left hand against his right hand which was clenched. He had to keep his hands busy in order to prevent them from slamming into something. "Do you still want to be with him?"

Kori's tone was soft and low, but for Xavier it rang out fiercely and loudly. "... yes."

He couldn't contain his anger and his hands slammed against the stairs, causing Kori to flinch, and he stood up abruptly. "I can't believe this shit...," he glared at her. "After all this time, after everything we've been through together, all the planning we've done, you're still hung up on him? Are you stupid?"

She knew he was angry, so she tried her best not to let his malicious tone hurt her. "Xavier, it's only been a shirt time. You can't expect me to get over-"

"Dammit, Kori, he humiliated you! He's a gutless coward who didn't even have the balls to pick up the phone before he broke your heart! He broke up with you through a friggin' _email!"_

"I know, but-"

Xavier paced a little. "This whole time, this whole _fucking _time, I thought I had a chance, and it turns out I don't even have that," he glared at her, pausing in his step. "I bet you wish it would have been him that night in the rain. Apparently he's all that matters to you."

"That's not true!" she said, her eyes clouding with tears. "Of course I want Dick here... but I would change nothing about that night. _Nothing. _Xavier, you saved me. You're my best friend. Can't that be enough for you?"

He shook his head, his gaze dropping. "No... I want more."

He was asking her for the impossible. Firmly, she told him this. "My feeling for him won't change."

Her words hurt and stripped him of any hope he had left. Wordlessly, he came down the stairs. Suddenly the need for space and fresh air was greatly needed.

Kori tried to stop him. "Xavier...," her hand brushed against his for a fleeting moment before he moved past her and walked out the door, it slamming behind him. She released a heavy breath, her tears falling freely. "... I'm sorry."

TT

It was Monday, another school day, meaning it was time for learning; a factor that was the last thing on Vic's mind who entered the school with his cell phone glued to his hand. He had recieved another text from Melody, a funny one at that, which caused him to bellow loudly with laughter; earning him a few stares in the process and causing other students to move away and grumble things like 'weirdo'.

The young athlete couldn't care less about any weird looks he recieved, he was too delighted to care. Melody was like the syrup to his pancakes, improving the flavor of his day before he could even dig in; something his friends hadn't been able to do for him in a long time. Grinning ear to ear he couldn't wait to rub his newfound happiness in their noses. Perfect timing too, he figured, as he neared Karen's locker. Her door was open, hiding her from his view.

"Yo, Karen, lovely morning isn't it," he greeted, his hand raised in greeting as he smiled.

Karen slammed her locker door shut and glared at him. "Lovely?" she scoffed. "More like terrible."

He lowered his hand, his smile fading away into a look of confusion. "What's got you ticked off?"

She sniffled a little and rubbed her eyes. "... Mal."

Vic rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Clearly now wasn't the time to be rubbing his newfound joy in anyone's face. Come to think of it, his plan wasn't a very good one at all he figured as he recalled learning of Kori and Dick's breakup this weekend. He winced at the thought. Definitely not the right time. At all. He would have to hold off on telling the others about Melody. For today, anyways.

"He is such a jerk," Karen continued, capturing Vic's attention. "He promised me he would be here for Thanksgiving. I was looking forward to seeing him. I even got a new dress because of it!" Her shoulders slumped and she frowned. "But he says he can't make it because of some stupid project he's behind in." She crossed her arms and mumbled. "He's probably off hooking up with some girl..."

Vic's eyes widened at that, and perhaps it was guilt motivating him, but he was suddenly driven to making her feel better. "Don't say that. You know that's not true."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes and replied in a bitter tone. "How can you be so sure? _You _did it."

He gulped and looked at anything and everything but her. "Yeah... but Mal's not like... me. He's mature... And plus he's the one who helped you after... I did that... so I doubt he would put you through that kind of pain again."

She was hesitant to believe him, but she looked at him hopefully. "... You really think so?"

Feeling it was safe, he finally looked her in the eyes. "Of course I do."

She smiled a small smile.

"And you know what, don't feel so bad about this. Try to look on the bright side of things... like how he won't see you stuffing your face like a pig," Vic teased jokingly, hoping to relieve them of the serious atmosphere that had appeared when she confessed her worry."

She slapped his arm. "I do _not _do that!"

"How can you be sure? You don't have a mirror in front of you when you eat."

He had her at that one, and her retort came out in a weak voice. "... I just... I know I don't!"

He laughed and she playfully shoved him, which didn't do much good due to his size. "Looks like you're feeling better."

Karen paused. It was true, she didn't feel angry anymore; and it was all thanks to Vic. She looked at him, noticing he looked a little smug. She smirked. "I do feel better, but not because of anything you said."

He looked insulted. "Say what?"

"I'm happy because I just realized that Mal will be back in time for Christmas. That's way more romantic."

"Yeah, well," he began as he rolled his eyes. "Just don't stuff your face full of cookies and turn him off."

"Shut up!" she said with a laugh. She paused a moment to look at him, and he looked at her curiously in response. Abruptly, she threw her arms around his neck. Her voice was soft. "Thanks, Vic."

At first he was shocked by her embrace, but hearing her words made Vic smile. Carefully, he put his arms around her, glad that she was feeling better.

TT

Once school was over Kori decided to return home, opting to pass on the day the girls had planned for her to cheer her up. Kori had explained to them she didn't need any special treatment and encouraged them not to feel bad about what happened to her relationship with Dick. She explained that she had been healing in her own way since the day she found out, so their efforts, although greatly appreciated, weren't neccessary. It took a little bit more convincing on her part but she eventually persuaded everyone to stop fussing about her and just let her go home.

Although they offered to instead hang out like they regularly did, Kori passed on this proposal as well. She wanted to get home so she could make up with Xavier. After their argument had ended with him barging out of the house things had become unpleasant between them. When he returned home that day they didn't talk and barely looked at each other. That behavior had carried on to the rest of the weekend, and even to this morning, and Kori had had enough of it.

She couldn't stand the distance between them, especially when she needed him. In the middle of the night she had awoken to a nightmare, and instead of Xavier's comforting embrace which seemed to ward off all of her troubles, she instead had to bare it on her own, using her blanket as a shield as she cowarded beneath it.

Today, the distance between them would close. They would talk things out and come to a better conclusion. She was confident of this, after all she was sure Xavier hated this just as much as she did.

Upon entering her home, Kori noticed the light to the living room was on. Figuring Xavier must be in there she entered. "Xavier," she began. "We have to talk..."

Kori's voice became small towards the end of her sentence, and she paused in surprise. Sitting in the living room was a gorgeous blue eyed girl with long wavy blonde hair and, Kori couldn't help but notice, large breast (bigger than her own she noted). As Kori looked the stranger up and down, the blonde did the same to her, and at the same time they spoke.

"Who are you?"

There was a pause.

Kori decided to go first. "I live here."

The girl lit up. "Oh, you must be Kori. Xavier mentioned you... once or twice."

Kori raised a brow in confusion. Who was this girl and what was her connection with Xavier?

The girl looked at the point beyond Kori. "Here he comes now."

Kori turned around at the same moment Xavier was entering. Upon seeing her he paused in his step, giving her the opportunity to cross her arms and question him. "Xavier, who is this girl and what is she doing here?"

"This is Kara," Xavier answered, walking past Kori and handing the blonde one of the mugs he had in his hand. He took a seat besides her. "I went out for a run about half an hour ago, around the same time Kara started her daily jog."

Kori glanced at Kara who wore a mini blue skirt, wedged boots, and a long sleeved white transparent blouse that had it's own neck tie. Her eyes narrowed a bit. "She was jogging in that outfit?"

Xavier ignored her question. "Kara twisted her ankle so I brought her here."

"What was wrong with the sidewalk?" Kori mumbled. Whether or not if the other two people in the room heard her was unclear due to their lack of response.

"Kara's just waiting for her ride to show up," Xavier explained. "You don't mind if she waits here, right, Kori?"

Kori faked a smile. "... No... Of course not."

"Great," Xavier said before turning to Kara with a smile. His smile was returned with a smile of Kara's own and the two resumed conversation.

Kori stood there, agitated by their behavior. From the way they talked it was almost as if she wasn't even in the room. And that Kara girl had a lot of nerve, Kori thought, as she watched the blonde flirt with Xavier. She smiled, batted her eyelashes, and scooted closer to him, her hand on his knee. It was an appalling sight and Kori was just about to leave so the two could be alone when something caught her eye.

Kara's hand had moved to Xavier's chest, positioned over his heart, right where his tattoo would be, and right where Kori's hand had resided not that long ago.

Her green eyes widened, and abruptly she had thrown herself in the middle of the two, breaking the contact. Xavier and Kara scooted over, giving the red head room even though they didn't want to. Looks of displeasure appeared on both of their faces.

Kori looked at both of them, smiling innocently, before moving her body in such a way that it blocked Kara's view of Xavier. "So, what are we talking about?"

TT

With one hand tucked under his head, Vic laid in bed. His free hand held his phone which was placed next to his ear. After spending the whole weekend texting, as well as the majority of the school day, Vic and Melody had decided to have their first phone conversation. Melody's voice was soft, yet sexy. She had a hint of a spanish accent which Vic found to be adorable, and he didn't hesitate to let her know how he felt. Currently, Vic was telling her stories about his friends.

"So this one time when we were kids Gar's head got stuck between the bars on his bed's head rest, and we were so scared of getting in trouble we tried getting him out ourselves. First we tried butter, but when that didn't work Dick said maybe we could sweat him out. So we grab his mom's hair blower and aimed it at his neck, but then he started screaming because it was too hot and his folks found out. His dad had to cut the bars to set him free."

Melody laughed. _"Wow. Nothing that exciting ever happened when I was a kid. You and your friends must have the best times together."_

"Eh," Vic shrugged. "Not recently. They blew me off that Friday you and I... 'found' each other."

"_If I was your friend I would never blow you off... but I'm not your friend, am I?"_

Vic smirked. "Would would you say you are then?"

_"... Your date."_

Vic sat up, his eyes wide. "Did you just ask me out on a date?"

"..._ Yeah... I guess you could say I did."_

There was a pause as Vic jumped off the bed and did a small victory dance, but it was this pause that caused Melody to second guess herself.

"_I'm_ so _sorry! Forget I said anything_," she swore. "_Oh, God, you must think I'm a creep or something. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to move too fast or-"_

"I would love to go on a date with you," Vic spluttered immediately, not wanting to her to back out.

There was a pause.

"... _Oh." _Although Vic couldn't see it, Melody was grinning. "_Sweet. How does tomorrow sound?"_

TT

Kori stood by the window, her hands holding the curtains apart so she could spy on Xavier who had walked Kara outside and to the ride that awaited her; which just so happened to be a black limo. Kori's eyes were narrowed.

"Just who does this girl think she is? Who gets a limo to pick them up? And where was that thing three hours ago when that... that.. _floozy_ was sitting on my sofa?"

Kori continued to watch the pair and noticed Kara leaning on the leg where she had supposedly twisted her ankle.

She gasped and pointed a finger in shock, appalled. "That faker! I knew she was lying!"

Leaning closer to the window, Kori squinted her eyes in puzzlement. Why was it taking Xavier so long to say goodbye to this girl?

"The limo is right there!" Kori hissed, her palms against the glass. "Hurry up and leave!"

Almost as if she had heard her, Kara turned to enter the limp; Xavier opening the door for her.

Kori clapped her hands, pleased. "Yes! Begone you wannabe blonde," she waved, a smirk on her face. "Be sure to get your roots done properly next time."

Kori's attention went back to the window, waiting for the moment when the limo would roll away. Instead she was greeted by the sight of Kara pulling Xavier into a deep and intimate kiss.

Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and her heart skipped a beat. Without even realizing it, she spoke. "No..."

Her mind was screaming, demanding that the kiss end. In her heart, she felt disappointed, wishing Xavier would pull away and end the kiss and wondering why he did not.

Finally, after a moment or two the kiss ended. Kori pulled away from the window at that moment, noting that even if she saw Kara's limo pull away she would gain no satisfaction from it. Not now, not after seeing that. With a blank look she crossed over to the sofa and sat down. She was so out of it she didn't even noticed Xavier enter until he called out to her.

She looked up, startled. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright," Xavier repeated, gazing at her with a look that read he was concerned, but Kori doubted it could be that. After all, what would he have to be worried about after a kiss like that?

"Oh," Kori brushed her hands over her hair that had fallen over her shoulder, her eyes lowered. "I'm fine."

"Okay then," he replied, turning away.

Kori's eyes snapped up to him. Was that it? He wasn't going to push further to make sure she was alright? Didn't he notice the discouragement in her voice?

Not wanting him to leave her, she rushed to follow him. She gripped the railing to the stairs, her eyes looking upwards at him as he climbed the stairs. "Is Kara going to be alright?"

The last thing Kori wanted to talk about was Kara, but she figured it was the one topic Xavier wouldn't walk away from; and she was right. Upon hearing Kara's name Xavier paused and turned around to look at her.

"She'll be fine. Her sister-in-law sent a limp to pick her up."

"A limo? That's really cool," Kori paused as she struggled to think of something decent to say. "So Kara's... nice. It's a shame she had to go home already."

Xavier tilted his head to the side. "... You really think so?"

Kori faked a smile. "Of course. She seems like a great person."

"Oh... Well I'm glad you think so because I invited her to come back tomorrow."

Kori's eyes widened. "You... y-you did?"

"Yup."

She took a careful step up the stairs. "T-t-that almost seems like a date," she paused a moment to gulp. "... Is it?"

He seemed to consider her question for a moment, and in that moment Kori hoped for a very specific response.

His answer was the opposite of what she wanted to hear.

"I guess it is," he said simply before turning away and continuing up the stairs. "Night."

"Night," Kori whispered after he was gone, turning away and returning to the living room. She plopped down onto the sofa where her gaze fell upon one of the decorative throw pillows.

Her eyes narrowed at the plump cushion and she swatted it away, as if it was the source of her troubles, and pouted.

TT

Knowing that Kara was going to be coming over to her house, Kori decided to initiate a girl day afterschool; surprising the girls who thought she didn't want or need a special day. Even though they were surprised by the sudden change of heart they didn't question it, and immediately they cleared their schedules; resulting in Joey, Wally, and Roy having nothing to do for the afternoon.

Since the girls were making plans, the boys took it upon themselves to make some of their own. Joey, Wally, and Roy were automatically in, all having been ditched by their girlfriends. Gar was also in, after failing to persuade Atlee to spend the day with him. Alain didn't need any convincing either; he was eager to enjoy the afternoon with his best friends.

Now all they needed was Vic. With school over the boys wasted no time and approached him.

"Hey, Vic," called out Gar, wearing a huge grin. "Today's forecast reports it's the perfect day for a bro day."

Vic looked up from his phone and shifted uncomfortably. "Oh... today doesn't really work for me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Roy, confused. Majority of the time Vic's schedule was completely open.

"I just can't okay," Vic answered, turning away.

Wally blocked his path, stopping him. "Why not? Have a special evening planned with the mechanic?"

The others laughed at this, causing Vic to glare.

"No, I don't," he snapped. He crossed his arms and a smug look came to his face as he grinned. "I have a hot date."

Five pairs of eyes widened in surprise.

"Say what?" was Gar's response. He was more baffled by Vic's confession than the others due to them being best friends. They shared everything, yet this was the first he had heard of this 'date'.

"Wait a minute," began Alain. "Is this the reason why you've been texting so much? This whole time you've been texting a girl?"

Vic nodded. "Yup."

"Okay, I'm officially curious," said Joey, pushing Roy and Wally out of the way so he could be closer to Vic. "Who is she, what does she look like, and when did you meet her and where?"

Vic looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He couldn't tell them the truth about Melody and how he met her online. They would only make fun of him. "Uh... I don't have time for this," he replied, moving away from them. "I have to get home and change."

Before the others could think to stop him he was gone; running down the hall and out the school doors, leaving the guys both curious and confused.

"That was weird," Wally said after a long pause. The others nodded in agreement. "... Oh well. More Tostitos for us!"

TT

Vic tapped his fingers against his knees as he waited in front of the bus stop that Melody would be arriving at. Melody had left the planning up to Vic, and what he had planned for their date was to see a movie first, then dinner. Instead of letting Vic pick her up, Melody insisted that she would meet him at the theater, which is why Vic sat at the bench near the bus stop, waiting much like a dog would by the door for its master to return. With every bus that passed by his excitement grew, and when he saw that there was no Melody on those buses the smile would fade from his face and he would go back to drumming his fingers.

In the back of his mind Vic grew nervous due to the wait. What if she changed her mind? What if this was some sort of elaborate prank set up by his worse enemy (not that he had one... not one he was aware of anyways)? He sat up, then sat back down, assuring himself that she would come; after all she was the one who suggested this date in the first place. She would show. She would. He was positive.

His gaze raised as if on cue when the next bus arrived. The doors opened and the people began to pour out as others crowded around to board the bus. Vic sat up as the people exited: two old ladies, one strict business like woman, four teenaged boys, a man with a doughnut, and a married couple with their daughter. No Melody.

Vic sat back down, his gaze falling to the ground.

"Excuse me! Getting off! Pardon me... Hey, _move _it!"

Vic looked up. That voice sounded familiar, yet it was still new to him...

A teenaged girl exited the bus, pushing past the people who were trying to board. Her skin was tan, her eyes brown, and her hair long curly hair was dark. She wore a cropped denium jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a black shirt and skirt that hugged her body, and brown cowgirl boots. Around her waist was a hot pink belt that matched the bangles on her wrist, and around her neck was a gold necklace that matched her gold hoop earrings.

Vic's jaw dropped. "Hot damn... Melody?"

It was almost as if she heard him, because her eyes turned in his direction. Her face lit up with a smile. "Oh my God, Vic?" she hurried in his direction and she jumped into his arms, taking him by surprise and he stumbled backwards a little. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you in person."

Vic was too happy to make a response, a grin on his face. Not only did she show up, but she was _way _cuter in person.

Melody pulled away, a blush on her cheeks. "Oops. Sorry. I got a little excited there."

"It's cool," Vic replied, his hand securing hers so she wouldn't pull away too far. He was still having trouble believing that this was actually happening and the feel of her smooth skin was the perfect reminder. "I didn't mind it at all."

She giggled and adjusted her hand in his so their fingers entertwined. "Are you ready for that movie?"

He nodded, but was hesitant. "Are you sure you don't want to pick the movie?"

"I'm sure. Whatever you want to see is fine with me," she smiled to assure him of this and tugged him towards the theater. "C'mon, popcorn's on me."

Vic allowed her to take the lead, grinning as his eyes fell to her nicely shaped lower region which was big. "Booyah," he whispered.

TT

Kori's girl day had a strong start. The girls and herself had all gone to get their nails done (even Raven, though she needed some convincing). The nail salon was followed by what was supposed to be shoe shopping, but before they could even set foot into the store they were ambushed by Joey, Roy, and Wally who arrived to kidnap their girlfriends. Apparently the boys had run out of snacks for their bro day resulting in chaos and boredom, causing it to end early, and the only cure that could save their afternoon was some quality time with their girlfriends. Not wanting to hinder her friends Kori allowed them to go, something the boys were extremely grateful for, and proceeded to enjoy her afternoon with Toni and Karen.

That didn't last long.

Soon Toni had to depart as well. Isaiah was pestering her with text messages, asking her to come over since his parents were out of the house. Not wanting to disappoint him and also wanting him to "shut up", which were Toni's exact words, she left. Karen left as well, for she had promised to do some errands for her parents. Kori had offered to help her with the errands, but Karen insisted that it would be long and boring; telling her to go home and enjoy her sofa and television. Reluctantly, Kori did as she was told, careful not to let her disappointment show. She didn't want to go home, not while knowing that Kara would be there, but she didn't have many options to do otherwise so she stopped putting it off and got inside her car.

As she drove home she struggled with her feelings. She knew she should be happy for Xavier, happy that he had found a girl that he liked, but she couldn't bring herself to feel that way. It was terrible, she knew, to be so selfish, but she didn't want him to be with Kara. She didn't want them to touch, to bond, even though she knew Kara was good for him. Kara could be the key to helping him move past his feelings for her, and then maybe they could just be _friends_... but for some reason that outlook seemed threatening to her. Kori wanted Xavier to be happy, wanted him to find love, but she didn't want to be replaced either.

Briefly she thought of sabotaging their blossoming romance as she parked her car outside her home, but then she was dismissed the idea. It was wrong and she knew deep down she couldn't go through with it. She sighed as she walked through the front door. She would just have to avoid Kara and Xavier. Her room would make the perfect hiding place.

Upon entering the house Kori heard noises emitting from the living room. Kara was giggling.

Kori rolled her eyes and groaned. If she was going to hide in her room for the rest of the day she would need backup, and if she remembered correctly there was an oreo pie in the refrigerator with her name on it. She licked her lips and eagerly went to the kitchen. She couldn't wait to get her hands on that pie.

Upon opening the refrigerator door she was met with disappointment.

The pie was gone.

In that moment she felt like a dark cloud was raining upon her. That's when Xavier entered the kitchen and noticed her.

"Oh, hey, Kori. I didn't hear you come in."

She turned to him with mopey eyes. "... Pie."

His expression was a blank one. "Huh?"

"It's gone," she explained with a sniffle.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I gave it to Kara," he said as he washed his hands. "Hope you don't mind."

Her jaw dropped and her whole body stiffened. Xavier, oblivious to her reaction, dried his hands and left; an action that caused Kori to glare at his back. In a fit of rage she took a paper towel and ripped it until it was confetti.

TT

After the movie had finished Vic and Melody had went out to get a bite to eat. They went to a local fast food place to get some burgers that wasn't far from the theater. As it turned out burgers were a favorite of Melody's; a fact that made Vic adore her even more. As they sat opposite of each other, Melody tried her strawberry milkshake that Vic brought for her. It was her first time tasting it, and once the cool liquid hit her tongue her eyes widened in surprise.

She pulled the away from her lips. "It's good!"

"Heck yeah it is," Vic replied with a smirk. He pushed his cup towards her. "Do you want to try the chocolate one?"

She shook her head as she still drank from her straw. "I'm good," she answered once she had her fill. "Maybe next time?"

He resisted the urge to pump his fist and leaned back coolly. "Sure thing. I can't believe this is your first time having a milkshake."

"Ugh, I know. Terrible, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "I can't point fingers. I had my first milkshake right around when I got my first girlfriend. That was w_ay _back in middle school."

"Oh, there's something we haven't talked about yet. What are your old girlfriends like?"

Vic chuckled nervously. "Well I've only had three."

"Meaning you're not a player," she smiled and leaned forward, her elbows on the table. "Good. Keep going."

"Uh, well, the first one was Karen," Vic began. He decided to leave out the details, especially the part about how Karen was the one who introduced him to the place they were currently eating in. It was she who forced him to try the milkshakes he loved so much. "It was one of those situations when the friendship becomes more. Then there was Sarah, who was a year older than me. She thought I was too immature... so she dumped me. Finally there's Allison. Gar introduced us."

"Gar's the one with green hair, right?"

"Yup," Vic answered with a nod. "So, how many boyfriends have you had?"

Melody opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it at the sound of her phone. She gestered with her finger for him to wait a moment as she went through her purse. Finally fishing it out she looked at the text message she recieved, her face suddenly serious.

Vic raised a brow. "... Everything okay?"

She looked up at him and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it's just my parents. They need me home. Nothing serious, they just like to cockblock... If it's okay, do you think you could give me a ride?"

"Of course," Vic said immediately. "Not a problem."

"Awesome," Melody replied, rising to her feet with a smile. "Lead the way."

Vic did as he was told after disposing of their trash. After that they walked back to the movie theater's parking lot where Vic's car awaited their arrival. As they neared, Vic took out his keys and let them dangle from his finger. He tried to think of something clever to say, something that would earn him a goodbye kiss, but the sound of footsteps trailing behind them made him lose concentration.

Vic paused and looked behind himself. Two teenaged boys were standing about one parking space away. If he recalled correctly, they were the same pair standing outside the burger place after Melody and him left. Were they being followed?

"Can I help you?" Vic asked as he rolled up his sleeves. He didn't want any trouble, and he hoped his figure would be enough to make them reconsider trying anything.

"Yeah, you can," said the one with facial hair before spitting at Vic's feet.

"You can help us by continuing to be an idiot who can't watch his own back," finished the other who wore a knit hat.

A look of confusion crossed Vic's face. "What are you-"

Someone rushed behind him and ripped the keys from his hands. The shock of the action surprised him, causing him to loosen the grip he originally had on his keys. What surprised him even more was when he saw Melody joining the boys who had followed them, his keys in her hand.

He took a careful step forward. "Melody... what are you doing?"

Despite the situation she retained her innocent expression. "Oh, Vic, don't you know a scam when you see one?"

Vic looked lost. How could his perfect date turn into such a nightmare? "This whole date... it was all fake?"

"No shit. C'mon now, I'm _way _to hot to resort to online dating," Melody answered with a glare. "The only reason I made that stupid profile was so I could trick big idiots with nice cars."

"And you've got to be the dumbest one yet," added the boy wearing the hat.

The one with the facial hair smirked. "And now thanks to our cousin, your car belongs to us."

Vic scowled and ran forward, seizing the boy by his shirt, and raised his fist. "Like hell it does!"

The one with the hat sprung into action and knocked Vic in the head from behind before he could strike. The pain Vic felt was immediate, causing him to stumble in a haze. This left him unprotected, and Melody's cousins followed up their assault with more punches and kicks until Vic was on his hands and knees, bruised and with blood on his face. Vic's vision was blurred so he wasn't sure who kicked him over so he rolled on his back, but whoever did swore at him as they reached into his pockets to grab his cell phone and wallet. This was followed by the capturing of his watch and the chain he wore around his neck.

"Is that everything?" Melody asked, her arms crossed. Her cousins nodded. "Good. Let's hurry and go."

Her command was followed willingly and she handed the keys to one of her cousins. They proceeded to Vic's car, but before Melody entered she turned back to look at Vic who was trying his best to stand by leaning on a parked red car.

"By the way, my name's not Melody. And your choice of movies suck."

With that being said she entered the car. As it pulled out of the parking space Vic wobbled over to it as fast as he could.

"No! You can't take my car... Not my car!" he pleaded as he fell to his knees as a fit of coughing seized him. By the time it stopped his car was already too far gone to even think of running after.

TT

With one hand on the steering wheel of her parents jeep, and the other holding a glazed doughnut, Karen bobbed her head to the music playing from the radio. With a cheek full of doughnut, she sang along.

"... I don't want no scrub, a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to hollar at me!"

She fumbled through the rest, and as she pulled to a stop due to a red light, she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

"Oh shi-" she leaned her head out the window to spit out the rest of her doughnut, then threw out what little she had left. She wiped her mouth with her hand. "Vic was right. I do stuff my face."

Speaking of Vic, there was a guy crossing the street that looked a lot like him, but Karen dismissed the possibility of that being true. When the guys ambushed girl day they mentioned that Vic had a date tonight, and if that were true there was no way he would be walking by himself. If Vic had a date one thing could be sure; he would drive his precious car just to show off.

"He should just marry it," Karen mumbled as the light turned green and she proceeded forward. Before she could get very far her gaze went to the left, catching site of Vic's look-a-like. She gasped at what he was wearing; a Jump City High School letterman jacket. Immediately she did a u-turn, bringing the car close to the sidewalk. "Vic?"

Vic looked up, and now that she was closer to him Karen noticed the bruises and cuts on Vic's face, as well as the blood on his sleeve from when he wiped his lip and nose. With no other cars in sight, Karen parked as quickly as she could, ignoring the sloppy way she did so, and jumped out of the car and ran to Vic's side.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" she asked as she reached out a hand to touch him.

Vic turned his face away from her touch, embarrassed. "I... uh... I got jumped."

"You were jummped?" Karen spluttered. She looked around for a quick moment before turning her gaze back to him. "Where's your date? And your car? You shouldn't be walking-"

"My car's gone, Karen," Vic said, his expression hard. "My baby's gone."

TT

Vic sat in the front passenger side seat of Karen's ride as she drove them to the police station. He had just finished explaining to her what happened to him; how he was tricked, beaten, and robbed. Karen didn't know what to say about his tale, except for that the police would handle it and the three people who did this to him wouldn't get away with it. She had hoped this would comfort him a bit, but from the scowl on his face it was obvious to her it didn't. Unsure of what else to say she remained silent.

"... I bet you think I'm really stupid," Vic said softly, his eyes looking out the window.

Karen flicked her eyes to him briefly before turning her attention back to the road. "Of course I don't think that... I am surprised that you decided to do online dating, though. Vic, why would you do that? I mean if you would have just talked to one of us-"

"I couldn't talk to anyone. That's why I did it!" Vic interrupted, crossing his arms. "Everyone ditched me. Even Gar. And then when I tried to find a date the girl blew me off. Apparently I have a bad rap because of that stupid stunt Kitten and Terra pulled." He sighed and hung his head. "I got lonely... And Melody, or whatever her name is, just seemed so perfect. She really seemed to appreciate me when no one else did."

"Vic, even though we may not always show it, we _do _appreciate you... _I _apperciate you."

He finally looked up at her, and Karen noticed he looked confused so she explained.

"Yesterday when I was feeling down because of Mal you listened to me and made me feel better. It meant a lot to me," she smiled at him. "Vic, you're like the rock. We see you as being so strong I guess... we forget sometimes that you need a rock yourself. I'm sorry for that. And I'm sure if the others were here they would say the same thing."

Vic smiled at her a little. "Thanks."

She nodded and focused on the road again, but a chuckle from Vic surprised her. "What?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

She poked him with her free hand. "C'mon, you might as well tell me."

He took hold of her hand to get her to stop, but held onto it. For a brief second his thumb stroked her knuckles. "... I'm sorry."

A confused expression came to Karen's face. "For what?"

"For cheating on you with Sarah."

Karen pulled her hand away and returned it to the steering wheel. "Vic, let's not-"

"Karen, please, let me say this."

She gulped and kept her eyes on the road. "... Okay."

He sighed before he continued. "You were my rock, I realize that now. You were an amazing girlfriend and what I did to you... I regret it so much now," he looked at her. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I already did-"

He shook his head. "No... no you said you did, acted like you did, because of our friends. Everyone was fighting because of us and you did what you did for the group. So I'm asking you now, can you forgive me? For real this time?"

She blinked a few times, feeling almost like she could cry, and nodded. Vic was right, last time she did what she did for her friends. She never truly felt as if Vic's apology was a sincere one, but today was different. He meant it this time, and so did she.

"I forgive you," she said finally. "... Now try to relax. We'll be at the police station soon."

Vic nodded and turned his gaze back towards the window. As Karen continued to drive she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and was surprised to see the blush on her cheeks.

TT

"Look, I don't care about that freaky girl and her nasty cousins," Vic exclaimed to the officer behind the counter. "I just want my car back!"

The officer gave him a flat look. "Listen kid, you have to fill out a report-"

"I did! I did that already! Like a _gazillion _years ago," Vic snapped. "Seriously, how 'bout y'all get off your lazy butts and-"

Karen pulled Vic by his ear and dragged him away despite his protest. She then took his spot by the counter and smiled sweetly at the officer. "Uh, hi there," she waved at him. "Sorry about my friend. He's just really upset because of what happened today."

The officer's expression didn't change. "Like I told your friend, you have to wait. This is a police station. We've got more important things to deal with."

Karen frowned for a moment, but quickly switched back to her smile. "I'm well aware of that, and we don't mean to trouble you, but it's just that we've been waiting for nearly an hour now and-"

"Like I said," the officer began as he pulled a newspaper to hide his face. "We're busy and you have to wait."

Had he been behind a door Karen was sure he would have slammed it in her face ages ago. Clearly he didn't want to help. She walked away from the counter and rejoined Vic's side, her arms crossed. "We're going to be here awhile more."

Vic groaned and ran his hands over his face. "You've got to be fucking kiddin' me..."

She placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, it'll be alright. You just have to keep cool and-"

He walked away from her and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Has anyone seen my car?" he hollared, and to Karen's dismay he gave a full description of it along with the plate numbers. "Can anyone help me? Help me please! She's my baby and-"

"Alright that's enough," Karen snapped, clapping both of her hands on his mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're going to get us in trouble."

Vic pushed her hands away and glared back at her. "But my car-"

"Uh, excuse me," said a bulky man with both arms covered in tattoos. He had blood on his shirt and was handcuffed to one of the nailed down chairs. Karen, intimidated by his appearance, hid behind Vic. "I think I can help you."

"Don't trust him," Karen whispered as she held onto his shoulders. "He looks like he belongs in a biker gang."

Vic swatted her hands away, despite her trying to hang on, and stepped closer to the man. "How can you help me?"

"I saw your car. You can find it over on Canal Street."

"Canal Street?" Vic repeated and the man nodded. He turned to Karen and took her hands in his. "Will you take me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then let's go," Vic said, holding onto one of her hands and dragging her towards the exit.

"Hey, wait! You don't understand! Your car, it's-" the man sighed, realizing it was already too late. Vic and Karen were already gone.

TT

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry-"

"I AM! Okay? I am! I'm going as fast as possible!" Karen screamed, sick of Vic's pestering. She understood his anxiety but she wasn't about to get a ticket while driving her parents jeep. Last time she got a ticket her parents banned her from driving for three months.

Vic looked stunned. "... You don't have to yell."

"You've been yelling at me-"

"I have not been yelling-"

"-since the minute I started driving!"

"I'm the one who taught you to drive!"

"Oh, sure, throw that back at me now. Maybe I should just turn around-"

"Maybe you should!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Do it! I'll just get a cab! A fast one at that."

"Fine!"

"Stop the car!"

Karen rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You are so dramatic-"

"It's my baby! Stop the car!"

"Wait, what," Karen said as she slowed down. She then looked at Vic who already had the door open. "Hey, wait!"

He didn't listen to her. He jumped out of the jeep and dashed to his car. Karen gumbled under her breath as she reversed the car. Since there were no available spots she droubled parked before getting out of the jeep.

"Please oh please don't let a cop drive by," she murmured as she walked in Vic's direction. She was surprised to find him on his knees; she thought he would have been hugging his baby by now. Turning her eyes from him to his car she noticed why his form seemed so heartbroken. "Oh no..."

The tires were gone, the bumper dented, the doors scratched and laced with graffiti. Upon further inspection Karen noticed that the radio was also missing.

She turned to Vic. "Oh, Vic... I'm so sorry," she kneeled down besides him and rubbed his back. "... You can cry if you want. I promise I won't tell the others."

There was a pause.

"... You promise?"

She nodded, and so Vic wasted little time. He hid his face in her shoulder and released his sorrow. After a few minutes of patting his back, Karen felt uncomfortable so she gently pushed him away at arms length.

"Okay, that's enough. Why don't we try to find the brightside of this."

He glared at her after rubbing his eye. "How can there be a brightside? They _violated_ my _baby!"_

"Yeah... but you have her back. Mostly," she sighed as she struggled to think of something encouraging. "Maybe... Maybe you can fix her up to be better. Not that she wasn't good before because she totally was!" Karen added quickly went she saw his eyes narrow. "I'm just saying this is a great chance to give her some upgrades. Maybe you can um," she snapped her fingers, excited. "Maybe you can get those rims that spin while you're not driving, or, _or_, the ones with the lights built into them. Huh? Doesn't that sound cool?"

Vic sighed and looked at her. "I guess... I have been wanting to get some new parts for her lately, but my parents keep telling me no."

"Well they have no choice but to say yes now," she smiled at him. "And don't worry about getting a ride to school. You can car pool with me and the others."

"Yeah, okay...," he replied softly. He looked down. "Look, thanks for all of your help today, but, um... could you do me a favor?"

"Of course. Just name it."

"Could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

Karen looked at him, then at his car, then back at him. She nodded and stood up. "Sure," she replied before walking away. Even though she was a good distance away she made sure to keep her voice low. "I hope I don't act like that when I get my first car."

TT

Kori sat in her bed with her back leaning against the headrest and her legs crossed. In her lap was her laptop, and although she wasn't looking up anything particularly interesting, she decided to ignore the knock at her bedroom door. She knew it was Xavier, and she wasn't fond of him at the moment so she hoped by ignoring his knock he would get the message and leave her alone for the rest of the night. And perhaps the morning, too. Or however long she needed to get over his behavior with Kara.

If the message was receieved, it was obviously ignored. Xavier opened the door to her bedroom and Kori mentally cursed herself for not remembering to lock it.

He leaned against the doorframe. He was still dressed in his clothes from when she saw him last in the kitchen. He tucked his hands in his jean pockets. "Kara went home. She told me to tell you bye."

At the mention of Kara's name a sour look came to Kori's face. Not wanting Xavier to see it she turned around, adjusting herself so she sat Indian style with her back towards Xavier. Besides this action she made no response to his words.

Xavier chuckled slightly and stood up straight. "I get it. This is the silent treatment, right?"

She pretended to be busy on her laptop, acting as if he wasn't there.

Xavier sighed and turned away. "Just thought you should know she left so you don't have to hide anymore."

She snapped her head up to look at him but he was already gone. Infuriated, she stood up and went after him. She caught him while he was still in the hallway, just outside his bedroom door. "I wasn't hiding!"

He dropped his hand from the doorknob of his bedroom door and looked at her.

She took two steps forward. "I never hide from stuck up blondes who like to throw themselves at people."

He stepped closer to her, but left a gap of about a few inches. He tried to be serious, but his expression was an amused one. "Kara's not like that."

"Not like that? It's all she's been doing since she met you! She reminds me of Kitten," Kori snapped tartly, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "I just got rid of her, I don't need another one."

Xavier smiled, causing Kori to raise a brow.

"What?"

"You're jealous."

Her hands dropped to her sides and her jaw went slack. After she got over the shock of his accusation she wagged a finger at him. "I am not jealous! And for you to even think that is ridiculous."

She turned away from him then, but Xavier grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. She collided into his chest, and he manuevered them so her back was against the wall, trapping her. Not wanting to intimidate her, he moved away at arms length, his hands on either side of her head and pressed against the wall.

"Look," he began after a pause. "I'm going to give you two options. You can either be honest with me now, or you can continue to be in denial. If you chose denial then... I'll chose to continue seeing Kara."

"I'm not going to make a decision like that. It isn't right," Kori said angrily, trying to escape, but Xavier wouldn't allow it.

"So then you're fine with me seeing Kara?" he snapped, and she ceased her struggles.

There was a pause and she looked away. "... No."

"So then you're admitting to being jealous?"

She looked at him, ready to combat his words, but the fight in her died on her tongue. She sighed and leaned her forehead on his chest. "...maybe just a little..."

He stroked the hair on her head. "I won't see Kara anymore."

She pulled away from him, frowning, and leaned her shoulder against the wall, hugging her arms.

Xavier looked concerned. Perhaps he pushed for her confession too hard? "What's wrong?"

"I'm happy that you won't be seeing her anymore."

"Then why do you sound sad?"

"Because... now you will be lonely."

"Don't feel bad about it Kori. I don't."

She looked at him. "But why-"

"I've officially been reinspired to make you fall in love with me."

She shook her head. "Xavier, please. Don't-"

He hugged her, his face hidden in her shoulder. His voice was low. "... Don't tell me not to. _Please._" 

She shut her eyes. "But I... You know the situation."

"I know it better than you do," he said, pulling away slightly so he could face her. "You have feelings for me. Feelings that go past friendship. You're just being stubborn."

"I love _him_," she replied softly.

"Are you sure?" he challenged, leaning in to kiss her.

She turned her head away, her eyes shut. This was a rejection, a signal to quit, but Xavier was determined. He decided to take a different route, and soon his lips were kissing her shoulder, causing Kori to gasp. He wanted to build his path upwards, and when met with the ivory spaghetti strap of her tank top he carefully and slowly slipped it down, exposing her bare skin. His lips continued to kiss her then, meeting her collarbone and neck, and causing her to shiver. She bit her lip, her hands clenching at her sides.

Soon, he was done kissing at her neck and at the space below her ear. he only had one target left. "Look at me."

She gulped. "No."

"Look at me," he said again, trying to coerce her into it by kissing and nibbling at her neck and collar bone again.

She couldn't do it. She didn't want to give up on her feelings for Dick.

"... It's okay to let go," Xavier said, almost as if he had read her mind. Becoming bolder he took hold of her chin and gently turned her face towards him. He allowed their eyes to meet briefly leaning in and kissing her.

With his hand still holding her chin and his body pushed against hers, Kori had no way to pull away. She stood frozen against him as he tried to get her to open up.

He pulled away from her for just a moment, his breath on her lips. He raised his other hand and placed it on her cheek, his thumb making stroking motions. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Relax. Just let go."

He moved in again, slower this time, and although hesitant at first Kori's inner desire allowed her to give in. Timidly she responded, her hands running up his chest to rest on his shoulders as she moved her lips along with his. He was dominant in the way he kissed her, but his hands remained gentle and near her face; very much unlike Dick who's hands would roam as the shared the power in their kiss.

Upon thinking of her ex Kori's eyes opened and she pushed Xavier away.

Xavier was surprised by this. From the way she responded he thought she was enjoying herself. "Kori?"

She looked flustered. "I... that didn't happen...," she said quickly before retreating to her room and slamming the door. This time she made sure to lock it.

Xavier considered knocking at her door, but he figured that was enough for one night. Smiling he went to his room, feeling as if he had just won a battle and was on his way to winning the war.

Meanwhile, in her room, Kori sat in front of her vanity mirror as her heartbeat raced. She was blushing, but when she touched her lips her cheeks burned even redder.

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO clarkLover1, longliveteentitans, cookiesruletheworld, Agent of the Divine One, CherryLipGloss13, DoubleCresentMoon, BerryDrops, StarRob11, Goldenheart11, dewdrops and crowns, chipmunkswillrule, sitiaisyah93, adventuretime21, wolfprincess16, Daniella TT, AND RobStar16 FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS. SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK AWHILE, BUT AS YOU CAN SEE I HAD A LOT TO WORK WITH (LOL).**

**CherryLipGloss13 : **_You were right to not trust Melody. And you were right, it so could have happened. Vic should have been more careful before he decided to talk to this girl and meet up with her. Oh, I love Easy A! That movie is seriously epic. I love Xavier/Kori too, but I also love Kori/Dick, so this story will have both. Just wait when Dick comes back and they fight over her, that's gonna be fun lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**StarRob11 : **_Dick returns in chapter 24. _

_I think the "Awww poor Vic!" needs to be said for this chapter. I really ruined his day. But it was inspired by the cartoon! You all remember how his car would get messed up, I just had to incorporate that somehow. As for Kori's friends not noticing... People are oblivious to the most obvious of things. Like, whenever I have a problem I tend to keep it from my friends and although it will really be bothering me, as long as I act normal in front of them they can't tell the difference. That's what's going on with Kori and her friends. She appears normal so they don't question her. And the Roy moment was inspired by a page I saw from a New Teen Titans comic when Speedy(Roy) is comforting a sad Starfire. It made me go "aww!" Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**RobStar16 : **_They do! I totally agree! ... Just not for a few more chapters. But the minute he returns it's on! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**THIS CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER THE SONG Not Over You BY Gavin DeGraw. THE CHORUS, I THOUGHT, MATCHED THIS CHAPTER REALLY WELL. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: TONI WANTS ISAIAH TO GET ALONG BETTER WITH HER FRIENDS, ONLY PROBLEM IS HE'S NOT THE FRIENDLY TYPE. WILL EVERYTHING GO AS PLANNED OR END IN DISASTER?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	19. Wouldn't it be nice

There was this little cupcake shop that Kori, Raven, Karen, and the other girls loved to go to every once in awhile. The place known as Amarylis Cupcake's was small, and from the outside appearance, which looked like a home from a fairytale book, one would not realize it was a bakery. Not only were the cupcake's good, but the service was superb. One of the main reasons the girls constantly returned, besides the urge to satisfy their sweet tooths, was because of their favorite waiter Eli.

Eli was a strong and muscular young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He approached the table the girls sat at with a wheely cart that held their drinks and cupcakes.

"Eli, you're the best," Toni said as he placed a large cupcake in front of her that required a fork to eat.

"You girls are too kind," he said with his southern accent that made the girls melt. He turned to Jade and smiled at hre. "And who might this adorable little lady be?"

Jade giggled and patted the stroller that Lian slept in. "This is my daughter Lian. Sorry she's asleep. I would have really liked for her to meet you."

"That's fine. I'm sure we'll get the chance to meet before you lovely ladies leave. Oh, and I almost forgot," he reached inside the pocket of his black apron wrapped around his waist and pulled out some lollipops; enough for everyone. "A little extra sweet for my sweet, _sweet_, customers."

"Thank you, Eli," was the chorus of the girls.

"Not a problem," he said, saluting them with two fingers before walking away from their table.

Before he could get far Jenn threw her fork over her shoulder. "Oops! Uh, Eli..."

He turned around and went back to their table. "Yes?"

"I dropped my fork," she said sweetly. "Could you..." She pointed at it.

He scratched his head. "Now how did it...," he shook his head and walked over to the fork, bending down to pick it up. Unbeknowst to him all eyes of the girls landed on his rear. With the fork in his hand he turned back to the girls. "How is it that one of you always manage to drop your fork?"

They shrugged and looked away, giving him answers such as "you know" and "butter fingers."

He looked convinced and gave Jenn a clean fork from his apron pocket. "Y'all hollar if you need something."

"Oh you can count on that," Karen mumbled as Eli walked away. She turned to her friends. "Ugh, he is too hot to be single."

"It is odd," Raven commented before sipping her tea.

"Kori, you should go for him," Toni advised, smiling. "You two would be perfect for each other."

Kori looked at Eli who was behind the counter. She found him attractive, honestly she though she could stare at him all day, but... "Why do you say that?"

"Well for one you're both single."

Kori looked at Toni, expecting more. "And?"

Toni blinked. "I thought that was reason enough."

"That's not a very good reason," Raven noted.

"Is too!" Toni defended. "Being with Eli would be like a dream come true. And if you were to get married he could cook for you in nothing but an apron and a chef's hat. How hot would that be?"

The girls looked over at Eli again, trying to picture Toni's vision, and it worked. Doopey looking smiles came to their faces, and as Kori envisioned the fantasy it suddenly went corrupt for her. Instead of Eli's face she saw Xavier's. She gasped and rubbed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw Eli in his regular appearance and looked away. The other girls did the same.

"Okay, we really should stop oogling him," Raven said, blushing lightly. "Does anyone have a good distraction?"

"... I do," Karen said shyly, looking down at her lap. "There's this um... this singing contest coming up. I signed up for it."

"What?"

"No way?"

"Karen, that's amazing!"

"When is it?"

"I'm not sure exactly. The lady said it'll depend on the number of people who sign up, but that she'll contact me in a week to let me know when I can come in."

"It's not a scam is it?" Raven asked flatly.

Karen's eyes narrowed slightly, feeling somewhat insulted. "No, it is _not _a scam! It's for this new clothing store that opened. They want to do a commerical to get attention for their grand opening and are looking for a talented, beautiful, young girl to promote them."

"Karen, you would be perfect for that," Kori said, smiling.

"I wouldn't say perfect...," Karen replied, trying to act modest. Raven and Jenn rolled their eyes. "Anyway, the reason I mentioned it is because I could really use some help and support. Since Mal's been gone I haven't been as into my singing. Would you guys mind listening to me and seeing how I sound? Maybe you can even help me pick out which song I'll do at the audition?"

"Of course. You don't even have to ask. We'd all love to," answered Jade.

"Jade's right," began Toni. "You're an awesome singer. You have this in the bag."

"I sure hope so. So what do you guys think I should-"

Karen was interrupted by the sound of a ring tone. The girls looked at each other quizically, trying to determine who was the culprit. Finally, all eyes landed on Toni who shrunk in her chair. With a look of embarrassment she told the girls to wait for one second while she took the call.

Bringing her cell phone to her ear she hissed into the phone. "What?!"

_"Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?"_

Toni sighed as she turned around in her seat, her tone lowered. "Isaiah, I love you, but now's not a good time."

_"On the contrary, now's the perfect time. Guess who has a free crib."_

Toni's response was flat, matching her expression. "You."

"_Hell yeah_." She could hear the smile in his voice, as well as a hint of mischief. "_Come over."_

"I can't. I already told you I was going to be with my friends today," Toni reminded him as she stood up and wandered away to a display case that held ceramic mugs. She traced her finger on the glass protecting the mugs from clumsy customers.

"_But I'm bored and lonely. I need my girlfriend to liven things up."_

"Oh please," Toni snapped with a scowl. "I can already tell you have one thing on your mind."

_"... Well it has been awhile."_

"_Ugh!_ No!"

"_Yes."_

"I said no. I'm with my friends and-"

"_So? Ditch them. Who cares."_

"I care! You always do this! You always-"

"_Toni, don't make this into a big thing when it doesn't have to be. Just come over."_

He didn't give her a chance to dispute his demand and hung up. For a moment Toni debatted with herself on whether or not to call him back and argue with him, but she realized it was pointless. Somehow, some way, Isaiah would convince her to do as he asked.

"Dammit it all to hell," Toni grumbled as she turned around to return to the table. The girls looked at her curiously when she arrived but didn't sit down. "... I gotta go."

"What happened?" Kori inquired.

Toni looked away and rubbed her arm. "... Isaiah. He wants to see me."

"So?" began Jenn as if the situation had an easy fix. "Screw him and stay here. You're hanging out with us."

"I can't do that. He's expecting me. I have to go."

"Oh God you are so whipped," Raven muttered.

Toni heard every word and glared at her. "I am not! You guys just don't understand how our relationship works."

"We understand that he takes up all of your time and we barely get to see you anymore," Jade countered.

Toni was shocked. "That's not true!"

"Actually, Toni... and I still love you when I say this, but it kinda is," announced Karen, looking away guilty. She didn't want to put Toni on the spot, but it was an issue she had been meaning to talk about with her for quite some time. "Seriously, sometimes it feels like we're not even friends anymore. It's like your whole world revolves around Isaiah now."

That hurt. It hurt to the point that Toni's eyes began to water. These were her girls; they were like sisters. It hurt her to think that she treated them as if they were unimportant, so much to the point they felt the need to confront her about it. She knew that as of lately she had been spending most of her time with Isaiah, she just didn't realize it was that _much. _

She swept her thumb under her eyes to prevent any tears from falling and sniffled. She wouldn't cry, she would be strong. "Okay... I get it. It'll talk to Isaiah about it. I'll fix this."

"Toni, we're sorry," said Kori. "We're concerned, that's all. We don't want to hurt your feelings."

"I know," Toni said briskly as she grabbed her things. "You don't have to apologize. I'm going to go see Isaiah, but I promise this will be the last time I bail on you."

The girls said their goodbyes quickly because Toni seemed to be in a hurry. After she was gone Karen came to a realization that she soon announced, her eyes focused on the area around Toni's seat.

"She forgot her cupcake."

The other girls turned their eyes to gaze upon the tasty treat.

"Dibs!" Kori said immediately, her hand raised.

TT

Toni banged on Isaiah's door as hard as she could. As she waited for him to answer she thought of what she was going to say to him. She didn't want this to turn into an argument, but she had a feeling it would become one as she felt her impatience grow. Waiting just made her frustrated, and she bet he was taking his time on purpose.

"Dammit, Isaiah!" she yelled, banging on his door again. "You know it's me so hurry up and-"

The door opened and she was abruptly pulled inside. It wasn't until Isaiah's lips were on her did she realize that he had her pinned against the wall, his hand clasped around her wrists to keep her hands pinned above her head.

"Already?" Toni groaned with a roll of her eyes. "I haven't even been here for five minutes."

"What can I say besides 'I want you'," Isaiah murmured, bringing his lips to hers.

"I wanna talk," she said before he could kiss her, moving her head to the side.

"We can talk later...," he tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head the other way.

"I want to talk _now."_

He let go of her wrist so he could cup her face. "Later."

Now that her hands were free she pinced her fingers over his lips, her eyes narrowed. "_Now!"_

With her hand keeping his mouth closed he couldn't reply, but he did wiggle out of it with some effort. Once he was free he scowled at her. "_Ow!"_

"Oh man up," she said, walking away from him.

He noticed she went to the sofa to sit down. Her hands glided down to touch the straps of her heels. "Leave them on. I'm hoping this conversation won't last very long."

"Don't be kinky," she glared at him. "Do you know what the girls said to me right before I left?"

He plopped down on the sofa next to her. "I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"They said that I act as if my whole world revolves around you. They said that I barely spend time with them. And they're right. I haven't been there for them lately."

"Maybe they're just jealous of what we have," Isaiah said, moving so his head could rest on her lap and he could stretch out on the couch. "Why do you care what they think anyway?"

"Because they're my friends you dumbass! They're opinions matter to me, especially when they're good ones."

"So what does this mean?" he asked, sitting up so he could look her in the eyes. "You're gonna do what they say and stop hanging out with me?"

"No, of course I'm not going to do that," she sighed. "I just wish that I didn't have to pick all the time. When I was with Alain this was never an issue. I guess it was because we were all friends..." She looked at him shyly, an idea coming to her, and smiled. "Hey baby... How would you like to get a set of amazing friends, free of charge."

He looked at her flatly before getting up and crossing over to the kitchen. "No thanks."

She turned around, her eyes following him. "C'mon, please! If my best friends were friends with my boyfriend it would make my life so much easier. We could do things as a group and then I could balance my boyfriend time and my pal time." She snapped her fingers, suddenly feeling enlightened. "We could double date!"

"That sounds terrible," he commented as he opened a can of ginger ale. He took a sip before crossing over to her. "Want some?"

She ignored him, alreadly plotting. "I already know who our first double date will be with. Wally and Jenn have been super lovey dovey lately so I know they wouldn't mind if we were to sneak off and-"

"You're acting like I said yes," Isaiah interrupted, bursting Toni's bubble and causing her to frown.

"But... but I want this. Can't you at least try? You might like them once you get to know them."

"Toni, please don't ask me to do something you know I really don't want to do. It's annoying."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up. "You know what else is annoying? How you refuse to do this _one_ favor for me. What the hell, Isaiah! You're my boyfriend. When you need a favor I do it. Why can't you do this for me? One day wouldn't kill you and it would really mean a lot to me. _God_, you can be so irritating at times! I can't believe you won't do this for me. I'm your girlfriend! Doesn't my happiness mean anything to you? Can't you just-"

"ALRIGHT! Fuck!" he snapped, his ears covered. "I'll do it. Damn."

Immediately Toni's demeanor changed into a more pleasant one. She threw her arms around Isaiah's waist and pecked him on the lips. "Yay! Thank you!"

Isaiah lowered his hands, feeling it was safe now that her tantrum was over. He smiled lightly at her excitement; she was adorable when she was happy. "Now that you've gotten what you wanted can I have my kiss?"

She released him. "There's no time for that. I have to plan."

"B-b-but... You just got here."

She already had her bag over her shoulder. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed for the door. "Love you! Call you later."

Isaiah extended a hand towards her, but the door had already shut behind her. He groaned, his shoulders slumping. "This blows."

TT

Toni was all smiles when she entered her bedroom. Getting Isaiah to consent to her demands was easier than she thought it would be. Feeling pleased she decided to share the good news with her best friend. Immediately she went for the speed dial on her phone to contact Karen. It didn't take long for Karen to pick up.

_"Well, well. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."_

"That's the greeting I get? No 'hello, Toni' or 'how are you, Toni'?"

"_I'm sorry. Let me try again. Hello, Toni. How are you, Toni?"_

Toni frowned. "You don't have to be so sarcastic," she sat on her bed, and recalling why she called in the first place she smiled. "Anyways I have some good news. Isaiah wants to hang out with everyone."

"_On his own free will or did you force him into it?"_

Toni twirled a strand of her hair, her finger wrapping around one of her red highlights. "... It doesn't matter why he did it. The point is he's willing to get to know you guys."

Karen laughed. "_I bet you were more happy about it than he was."_

Toni laughed as well. "Yeah."

"_So, I figure you already have a plan all worked out?"_

"Yup. I'm taking everyone to the amusement park. It'll be a great way to break the ice."

_"Oh... Everyone, huh?"_

Toni stretched out on her bed, her brow furrowed. "Well yeah. You, me, him, the girls, and the boys. That's what everyone means. Why, is that bad?"

"_No, no, it's not... It's just... I'm not sure if the boys will want to. I mean, you know how guys are and the bonds they have. I don't think they're going to be so accepting of Isaiah because of what he did to Alain."_

Toni sat up, her palm against her forehead. She hadn't even considered the boys feelings towards Isaiah. It would only be natural for them to feel some animosity towards Isaiah considering what happened in September. What would happen if they felt the need to defend Alain's honor by excluding him before even giving him a chance.

"Oh no," Toni groaned. "I didn't even think of that. Karen, you have to help me. The last thing I want is for this to turn into some big fight where everyone picks a side."

"_It'll be alright. I have your back. And if the boys get out of line their girlfriends will put them in their place."_

"Speaking of girlfriends, when do you think Kori will start dating again?" Toni inquired, hoping to change the subject. She had had enough of her own troubles for one day. "She should totally go for Eli so she could get that free cupcake hookup."

Karen laughed. "_She sorta got that today."_

"What do you mean?"

_"You were in such a rush to get to your boyfriend that you forgot your cupcake, so Kori ate it."_

Toni swore.

TT

Joey stood by his locker, the door opened and his face hidden inside, concealing the fact that he was on his cell phone and hiding the scowl that had formed on his face. "Look, I'm sick of the run around Jackson. And I'm sick of you always putting me on hold. You're my mom's assisant, so to a certain extent you're my assistant. Assist me and put her on the fucking phone!"

By this time Alain had spotted Joey and was walking over. The closer he got, the more he overheard.

"I don't care if she's in a meeting!" Joey hissed. He took a deep breath to calm himself, realizing his tone was getting him nowhere. "Look... I'm sorry, okay? I just want to know why she missed Thanksgiving, that's all. Rose said it's because she didn't want to see me. Is that true?"

Alain stopped behind Joey, unsure whether or not to let his presence known.

"What do you mean you can't answer that? ...Well then put her on the phone so I can ask her myself!" There was a pause. "Fine. Whatever. Just tell her... she can't ignore me forever."

Without another word being said Joey threw his phone in his locker and slammed the door shut. When he turned around he was surprised to see Alain there, and once he was over that initial shock he was more curious about whether or not if his coversation had been overheard. He wasn't sure whether or not to question him, his hesitation stemming from the possibility that Alain may have heard nothing so he didn't want to tip him off. Instead of confronting the issue Joey decided to act oblivious.

He faked a grin. "Hey, what's up man? You practicing to be a ninja or something?"

Alain looked concerned, Joey could tell by the look in his eyes, and Alain wasn't the type to walk away from his worries. "Is everything alright?" he asked, looking down with a guilty expression. "I heard your conversation."

Joey looked to the side and dug his hands in his pockets. "It's nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

Joey opened his mouth to speak, ready to become defensive, but he spotted Raven and saw his out to the situation. Immediately he took it.

"Raven!" he walked past Alain so he could greet his girlfriend by putting an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer so he could plant a kiss to her cheek. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"You're not so bad to look at either," she stated jokingly, placing a hand on his cheek and leaning forward to give him a kiss on the lips. She kept her hand on his cheek, extending the kiss for a few more seconds than she normally would have while in public; something Joey was highly aware of.

When they pulled away, he brought it up. "Someone's affectionate. Did I do something good?"

"Not particularly. But you're about to," Raven glanced at Alain who was standing about awkwardly. "This involves you too, Alain, so you might want to listen."

"Oh," was his reply, so he stepped forward and obeyed, his full attention on her.

"Toni's come to realize that the way she balances her time between us and Isaiah isn't working out, so she wants all of us to bond. She wants us all to go to the amusement park with her and Isaiah this week. Her treat."

Alain blinked in surprise. The lack of Toni's presence since their break up was very apparent to him, and apart of him blamed Isaiah for it. He missed having her be a regular at her table, missed the friendship they used to have. He was glad to hear she wanted to take steps that would make things like they used to be... Well, almost like they used to be.

Alain was just about to confirm his participation. "That sounds-"

"Terrible," Joey finished, shocking both Alain and Raven.

Raven pulled away from him. "What do you mean terrible? She wants things to be like they used to."

"Things can't be like they used to. Toni chose Isaiah over Alain. Are we just supposed to ignore that?"

"It's not about that though. This is about something completely different."

Joey crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, but I can't be friends with that guy. And I really don't care about Toni's feelings either. She put herself in this situation. Why should we help get her out?"

"Because she's my friend, she's _our _friend," Raven glared at him and took two steps away from his side, disgusted with his behavior. "I can't believe you're being so immature about this. I would expect this from someone else, but not you." She shook her head and brushed past him. "I can't deal with you right now."

Alain looked from Raven to Joey with wide eyes. "Dude, don't just stand there. Go after her."

Joey frowned. "Why should I? You heard what she wants us to do. There's no way you can be cool with this."

"Actually, I'm not-"

Joey put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. "Alain, we have to stand against this. Isaiah stole your girlfriend, and now he's after your best friends."

"I really don't think-"

"Asking us to make him feel welcomed is crazy," Joey continued. "But don't worry, I'm going to fix this for you."

Joey walked away then, looking confident. Alain sighed, a bad feeling creeping into his gut. He knew Joey meant well, but he had a feeling he was going to make things worse.

TT

Kori found herself lost at lunch when she noticed that only the boys were sitting at their usual table. "What's going on?"

Raven stepped up besides her, a scowl on her face. "Didn't you hear? We got kicked out."

Kori's eyes widened and she looked at Raven in disbelief.

Meanwhile... Gar and Vic sat down at their usual table, joining Wally, Roy, Alain, and Joey.

"This is _so _cool! It's like we're kings or something!" Gar announced excitedly.

Vic nodded in agreement. "I never thought there would come a day when we would kick the girls out."

"You do realize there will be hell to pay for this later, right?" Wally pointed out. He could already imagine Jenn whacking himon the arm for this. He sighed and played with his spoon. "Why did we kick the girls out again?"

"Because they are being unreasonable," Joey answered. "It's wrong that they want us to be friends with this Isaiah guy after everything he's done. We have to stand up to them and tell them we're not going to do it."

"That's easier said than done," Roy stated. "Jade's expecting me to go with her to this thing."

Wally nodded. "Same with Jenn."

"Dudes, don't be cowards. Stand up to them."

Roy rubbed his neck. "Look, I don't like the idea anymore than you do. I mean, Alain and I grew up together. And I wasn't there for him when this whole thing started with Isaiah. There's no way I like this guy, and I don't want to either... but like I said before my girlfriend wants me there. I have no choice."

Joey glared at him. "If you go that makes you a traitor."

Alain placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Joey, I think you're overreacting. Honestly, I don't mind-"

Joey stood up, his hands slamming against the table. "What if it was you guys, huh, how would you feel then? What if your girlfriend, scratch that, _fiance,_ dumped you for another guy and then expected your best buds to be cool with him? How would that make you feel? Honestly, I know I wouldn't like it one bit. Not only does this guy get the girl but my best friends, too." Joey shook his head. "That's just not right."

The group fell into silence.

"... He has a point," Gar admitted.

Vic nodded. "Some things you just don't do. That's part of the reason I never brought Sara around you guys. I mean, that would have just rubbed salt in Karen's wounds."

"Maybe... we could tell Jenn and Jade we can't make it?" Wally suggested, and Roy nodded in agreement.

"So then we're in agreement?" Joey inquired. "Isaiah is excluded from our circle?"

The boys, minus Alain, nodded.

Pleased, Joey sat down, a satisfied smirk on his face.

TT

It didn't take long for the boys to tell the girls where they stood with Toni's plan. Not even threats from their girlfriends were able to sway them, or Kori's 'The Look.' Raven was furious to realize this rebellion stemmed from her own boyfriend. She tried convincing him to talk to the boys to undo the mess he started, but he wouldn't budge. By the end of the day Toni had given up hope; her dreams of her boyfriend being friendly with her friends being crushed like an empty soda can.

Toni sat on the floor by her locker, her face buried in her knees. Isaiah tried pulling her arms away, tried to get her to look at him, but everytime he managed to pry her arm away she would just snatch it back. Exasperated he gave up.

"Fine, if you're going to act like a baby then you can just sit there and be all depressed," he scolded, rising to his feet.

Toni poked her head up so she could glare at him. "You don't even get it! Half of my friends just turned on me," she snapped, her voice wavering as if she was going to cry.

"Big deal. Who needs them."

She threw her hands up, frustrated. Her boyfriend sucked at comforting people. "You could at least pretend to be upset about this. I know you didn't want to do this but I was looking forward to it. God, you were probably wishing for something like this to happen."

He looked away awkwardly then. Toni suspected she hit the nail on the head.

"Can you please help me try to convince them?" she asked after a pause. "Maybe if you-"

"Oh no," he said immediately, backing up. "This is something _you _want, meaning it's _your _problem." He pointed at her. "You have to solve it on your own."

She swatted at his legs aggressively. "Ugh! Fine! Leave me alone then so I can think!"

He moved away to avoid being hit. "Don't get mad at me because I don't spoil you."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

With a roll of his eyes he turned around and walked away.

"I'll call you later when you're being less dramatic."

She crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction of his departing form. Her eyes landed on Alain whose head was poking out from around the corner, causing her to blink in surprise. "Alain?"

Realizing he'd been spotted, Alain strolled over to her slowly. "Uh... he's not coming back is he?"

"No."

"That's good," Alain mumbled, taking a seat next to her. He didn't want Isaiah there. He was unsure of how Isaiah felt towards him and wanted to avoid any drama. "How are you?"

Toni rolled her eyes and stretched her legs out in front of her. Her tone was sarcastic. "I'm great. You know, except for the fact that half of my friends refuse to associate with my boyfriend."

Alain scratched his neck and looked away. "Yeah... sorry about that."

Toni scoffed. "Why are you sorry? Joey's the one who turned everyone against me," she paused and regarded Alain. "Unless you put him up to it?"

Alain frowned at her. "Does that sound like something I would do?"

She looked away, ashamed. She knew Alain, know how kind he was. The question she asked him was a downright silly one. "No."

Alain paused for a moment, waiting for the insulted sting of her question to wear off. "... I'm actually all for this day you have planned."

Toni looked at him in surprise. She honestly had thought Alain would be opposed, then again if she thought about it more she would have realized that wasn't like him at all.

Her voice soft. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Really... Just because we broke up doesn't mean we have to stop being friends. I've missed having you around."

She smiled slightly. "... I've missed being around," the smile slipped from her face. "I wish the others felt the way you did. They must really hate me."

"They don't hate you," Alain assured her immediately, taking her hand in his. Her eyes fell to their joined hands, and having realized what he did, Alain removed his hand; blushing awkwardly. "They're just being... bros, you know? They think by doing this I'll somehow be happy, when honestly it doesn't make me happy at all."

"Why not?" Toni asked, curious. Honestly if the tables were reversed she wouldn't be able to say the same.

"Because I know all of this hurts you, and I can't stand it if you're hurting," he confessed while avoiding her gaze. "I still care about you. I want you to be happy." He stood up, feeling he was getting too close. "That's why I'm going to fix this. So don't you worry about a thing, alright?"

"Uh... okay," Toni replied lamely, unsure of how to respond, her cheeks glowing red. Alain nodded at her once, then took his leave. Toni's eyes followed him until he disappeared. Slowly a smile came to her lips. She couldn't help but think about how cool Alain seemed.

TT

Joey acted like a kid on a sugar high as he bounced in the seat next to Alain. Alain had picked him up in a cab, telling him they were going to go visit a new park across town that was the perfect place to not only buy, but smoke, a little green.

"I can't believe you of all people found out about this place," Joey said, nudging Alain with a grin on his face. "I'm so proud." He looked out the window. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Alain answered, grinning as well.

About an hour later the boys arrived at their destination. The minute the car stopped Joey was out the door, leaving Alain to pay the cab fair. He thanked the driver and left to join a very still Joey outside. He couldn't help but notice the scowl that had formed on Joey's face once he realized that their true destination was the amusement parl.

"This isn't the kind of park I had in mind," Joey said, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I know. But technically it is a park so I didn't lie. Much," Alain grabbed his arm. "Now c'mon. The others are waiting by the entrance for us."

"Others," Joey forced them to stop by pulling his arm away. "What others? We all agreed-"

"I spoke with everyone one on one, told them that I was okay with it. Once I explained to them this wasn't about picking sides between Isaiah and me, and that it was about making Toni happy and making things easier for her, they decided to come along."

"Those traitors," Joey hissed, looking down.

"They aren't traitors. They care about Toni, just like I do. Like me they want her to be happy."

"I don't get it," Joey muttered.

"What's not to get? It's what friends do," Alain said simply.

"But... but she betrayed you!" Joey reminded, feeling confused and agitated. He just couldn't comprehend how Alain could forgive so easily after all of the hurt he was put through. "She left you! She _abandoned _you! She didn't care about your feelings. It didn't matter to her that you were all alone and confused. How can you forgive a mother who acts like that?!"

After the words escaped his mouth Joey regretted them, wishing he could suck them back in with some form of magical vacuum. Mentally he swore at himself as his hands went to rub his face.

Alain wasn't surprised at all by Joey's sudden outburst. "I knew there was something going on with you. That's why you've been so worked up lately, because you're upset about your mom."

Joey's hands went to his hair where he resisted the urge to pull it. He didn't know what to say. Alain was right. His actions were misguided and selfish. How could he even begin to apologize?

"You don't like to talk about certain things, I get that," Alain said. "But... you have a 'girlfriend.' The least you can do is talk to her."

Joey looked up, feeling frightened over that option. "I can't-"

"I meant apologize to her," Alain amended immediately. "Remember, you made a promise not to hurt her."

Joey released a breath, relieved. He nodded afterwards. "I really have to fix things with her."

"Well you can do it now if you want," Alain mentioned shyly. "She's waiting with everyone else. You in?"

There was a pause.

Finally Joey nodded, and together the two boys made their way to the entrance.

TT

Everyone was making an effort to be nice to Isaiah. They took turns conversating with him, talked about things he liked so he wouldn't feel excluded, and rotated the seating arrangements on the rides so he wouldn't always be paired with Toni. The only one who wasn't as invested was Joey, and not because of any negative feelings, but because he was more interested in getting closer to Raven so he could speak to her. Unfortunately she was ignoring him.

After riding her fifth roller coaster, Raven needed a break from the rides. She decided to skip the next thrill ride and round a nearby bench, promising she'd wait there for them once they were finished with their joy ride. The spot she found was nice and shady, a cool breeze passing by every few minutes. It didn't take long for her to get a visitor.

She looked to the side and found herself face to face with a demented looking clown plushie. Holding it was Joey.

"Isn't it horrible?" he said happily. "Looks like he came right out of a horror movie." He handed her the ugly toy. "I won it for you. It was either this guy or a pink butterfly, and I know how much you _love _those."

"As much as I love you," she countered, plucking the clown from his hands to examine it closely. It was cute in an ugly sort of way.

Joey put his hand over his heart. "Ouch. My own sarcasm thrown back at me."

"Well you do deserve it," she noted, tart.

He frowned, suddenly serious. "You're right. I do deserve it. I've been a real asshole lately. I'm sorry."

There was a pause.

"I just don't understand what came over you," Raven confessed softly. "I saw a side of you I didn't know existed and I couldn't figure out where it came from. I didn't like it."

He inched closer to her. "That jerk you saw, Raven... That's not me. I was just... I was stressed out and it came out in the worse possible way."

She looked at him. She wanted to believe him but she needed proof. "Why were you stressed?"

He swallowed, knowing he had to be honest but not really wanting to be. "... My mom. She's... she's still not talking to me. Not only did she skip out on Thanksgiving to avoid me, but her stupid assistant won't even leave her my messages. Apparently she's too precoccupied," his shoulders slumped and he hung his head, leaning forward. "Whatever that means."

Raven wasn't sure what to say so she scooted closer to him to cuddle into his side, her arms wrapping around him. He leaned into her embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me something sooner?" she asked after awhile.

"Because... the situation between my mom and I is... sensative," he answered carefully, his hands folding together between his open knees as his gaze settled on the roller coaster up ahead. He wondered if their friends were on it yet. "I don't like talking about her."

"Well you should really change that about yourself. If we're going to be in a relationship you need to be able to talk to me about what's bothering you, even if it's about your mom."

He clasped one of his hands over hers. "For you, I'll change anything about myself."

She pulled her head away from his shoulder so she could look at him. "Good, because I really like having you as my boyfriend."

He smiled. "And I really like having you as a girlfriend," he confessed before leaning in to kiss her.

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO chipmunkswillrule, DarkMasterofCupcakes, CherryLipGloss13, StarRob11, adventuretime21, cookiesruletheworld (Guest), Goldenheart11, Agent of the Divine One, clarkLover1, BerryDrops, dewdrops and crowns, XXStarfireXXRobinXX, lonerinluv, AND RobStarLuver16 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I HOPED EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER! **

**A SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO lonerinluv WHO WAS THE 300TH REVIEWER! AS A REWARD FOR THIS YOU GET ONE FREE QUESTION. YOU CAN ASK ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY, OR THE SEQUEL, OR ONE OF THE PAST STORIES THAT THIS ONE STEMMED FROM. BUT YOU ONLY GET ONE QUESTION SO CHOOSE WISELY AND HAVE FUN! **

**StarRob11 **_: Mmm, I think you're on to something with that email business (wink). I'm so glad you loved the chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Yeah, I know the feeling. This one time my friend's boyfriend was being really abusive towards her and when we went to the police station we couldn't get any help. They told her "oh, well he is her boyfriend so he's not in the wrong." Yeah, I preferred Toni with Alain too. Sigh, but you know how people can be sometimes. They're not always with the person they should be with. _

**cookiesruletheworld (Guest) **_: Was both Guest reviews yours? I'm not sure. In response to the first one- The previous chapter, wow, I just had so many ideas that I wanted to get in there, and it actually ended up being the longest chapter I've ever done for a story. One of my favorite things about that chapter was the Vic and Karen moments. And lol, I'm very happy to hear that even though you don't ship them, you appreciated my Xavier/Kori moments. _

_In regards to the next Guest signed review- I felt bad for Vic too. I seriously picked on him a lot that chapter. The only crowning moment for him was that he got closer to Karen. Never fear though, I don't have anymore plans to torture him like the way I did in this chapter. Vic needs a big ol hug after what went down last chapter lol, everyone join in, c'mon now, group hug! I'm sorry I've made you so confused lol, but on the second hand I'm glad I'm planting lil Xavier/Kori seeds in everyone. I can't wait to see where I take this love triangle. I'm so hyped!_

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I loved both reviews and appreciate them both very much :)_

**lonerinluv **_: Ship Xavier/Kori, you know you want to lol. I'm just kidding. This is what makes this story fun, having these complex relationships, so sit back and relax :) No matter who Kori ends up with I'm sure in the end everyone will be satisfied. Thank you for reading and reviewing! And again, don't forget you get one free unlimited question. _

**THIS CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER THE SONG "Wouldn't it be nice" BY THE "Beach Boys" FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON AT ALL, BUT WHEN I READ THE TITLE I THINK "WOULDN'T IT BE NICE IF JOEY COULD SORT THROUGH HIS FEELINGS", AND "WOULDN'T IT BE NICE IF KORI GOT BACK AT XAVIER FOR THAT TRICK WITH KARA BY DOING A TRICK OF HER OWN WITH ELI THE CUPCAKE GUY."**

**NEXT CHAPTER: VIC DECIDES HE WANTS KAREN BACK, ONLY PROBLEM IS SHE'S STILL INVOLVED WITH MAL. HE'S GOING TO NEED SOME HELP FROM ISAIAH ON HOW TO WIN HER OVER.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	20. Born to raise hell

There was an old bachelor by the name of Griff who lived across the street from Wally's house. Griff was known for his love of appearances. His face was always freshly shaven, his hair slicked back without a hair out of place, his shoes shined, and his clothes perfectly ironed. His home was also considered to be a sight of perfection. The grass and bushes were regularly cut, the windows washed every weekend, and the house painted every four months. Griff's car was no exception to his perfect appearance rule, for every weekend one could spot the red convertible being hand washed. Griff, and everything in his life, was beautiful; which is why it came as a surprise that when he was away for a cruise he allowed his oldest nephew to house sit for him.

His nephew, Randel, was nothing like Griff when it came to appearances; a fact that was immediately known when he parked his old rusted car in Griff's driveway. His car was tiny and cluttered in the back seat with random objects. A window on the right side wouldn't close all the way. One of the tiers looked deflated. There was a crack in the style of a spider web on the windshield, the back bumper was dented, and the side view mirror on the driver's side was attached by duck tape.

The car was a hunk of junk and clearly didn't belong near Griff's home... and for some reason Jenn found it fascinating. She was eager to sketch the image on paper, and planned to do so the minute she reached Wally's house.

Wally opened the door to his home, not bothering to ask who it was knowing it would be Jenn. He smiled. "Hey, babe-"

She walked past him and up the stairs to his room.

He rolled his eyes, figuring she was in artist mode; meaning he would have to really work on acquiring her attention. "It's nice to see you too," he muttered sarcastically, kicking the door closed before following her trail.

When he arrived to his room he found Jenn fishing out an art set she kept hidden under his bed. There were times they would like to spend time together, but not actually _together. _For occasions like that they each kept something in the others house to entertain themselves with. For Jenn it was her spare art set. For Wally it was a box of things ranging from comic books to video games to DVDs.

He chuckled as she reached under his bed, struggling to reach her kit which he purposefully pushed further back so she would have trouble getting it. It may have been wrong of him, after all he was interfering with her artistic genius, but the view of her rear in the air was well worth it to him.

After getting an eye full he offered to help her and got the kit for her. Her kit was shaped like a briefcase and filled with pencils, paints, erasers, two different sketchbooks, and other items. Once he took hold of the handle he attempted to give it to her, a smile on his face.

She looked at him with a frown, her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

The smile slipped from his face and he looked up at her with guilty eyes. "What?"

"You did that on purpose."

His eyes widened and he put his free hand on his chest. "What? _Me?_ No!"

She smirked a little, too amused to be upset with him and took her kit. "You know I can get even with you, right?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Do tell."

She turned away from him and settled on his bed which lined up with his window so she could spy on Griff's home and his nephew's car. "I can hide the box of stuff you keep in my closet."

Wally's mood deflated and he settled in besides her. "I thought you were going to say something fun, like sketching me naked so you could secretly check me out."

Her eyes were shifting from the window to paper. "... Would you honestly let me?"

"What? Check me out naked?"

"I've done that already. I'm referring to the other thing."

His eyes, which had been watching the strokes of her pencil against the paper, looked up in surprise. "When did you do that?"

"One time after we did it. You were asleep so I helped myself."

He gasped and covered his body with his hands. "Not fair!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're just mad you didn't think of it first."

A pause.

"Hit the nail on the head, didn't I?"

"No!" he cried unconvincingly. "I wasn't awake to makes jokes."

"Which is precisely why I did it while you were sleeping. Now, about the sketching you naked thing... wanna do it?"

He smirked. "Do I get a pretty necklace?"

"I'd rather you only have on sneakers."

He blinked. "Wait, so you're serious? You really want to sketch me?"

"Why so surprised? I've sketched you before?"

He blushed. "Yeah, but never that part of me..."

"If you don't want too-"

"I didn't say I didn't want to," he rubbed his neck. "It sounds kind of... hot."

She lifted a brow. "Hot?"

"Yeah," he twiddled his thumbs. "And I suppose it's safe to do something like that now that Kitten's not around."

Jenn grimaced in distaste. "So glad she's gone."

"Ditto," Wally looked out the window, allowing a brief pause of silence to linger before speaking again. "I'm not artist but wouldn't it be easier if you just asked the man for permission to sketch his shitty ass car?"

"I tried that. He got all rude and weird on me."

"Rude and weird how?"

"First he was all sarcastic, thinking I was interested in him and not his car. Then he accused me of being some sort of collector's agent and threaten to get the hose on me."

Wally glared at Griff's house, trying to figure out which room his nephew was in so he could imagine knocking him out. "That asshole."

"Hmm."

Wally frowned. He knew what that sound meant. Jenn was in her zone now, meaning one word responses would be in abundance. He knew he should just let her be, but he couldn't help but try to keep the conversation alive. She was his girlfriend and she was in his room, who could blame him?

"Wanna teach me to sketch?" he asked hopefully, hoping to capture her interest.

"Hmm."

"Uh... are you thirsty?"

"Hmm."

"... I'm having an affair."

She threw out her hand, for what Wally believed would be a strike to his face so he shielded himself with his arms, but instead she just wiggled her fingers. "Eraser."

He sighed and handed it to her. Pouting, he decided to give it one more try. If he couldn't get her to respond he would give up and go make a sandwich. "So... how was cheer leading practice today?"

Jenn paused and turned to him, her face livid. Wally thought for sure she was going to yell at him.

"Oh my God, Wally, it's _horrible_! These new recruits are still having trouble with the basic routines. I can't get them to do a pyramid if my life depended on it," unbeknownst to her she dropped her pencil as she threw up her hands in frustration. "Half of them act like idiots." She frowned and crossed her arms. "Always checking out one of the guys from one of the teams... Ugh, it is so unfair how I got stuck with all of this. I need Jade and Kori back."

Wally sat Indian style, his chin resting in the palm of his hand, pleased that her focus was now on him. "Interesting. Tell me more."

"What's to tell? Our school used to have the best cheer leading team ever, and now it's a complete joke," she rubbed her neck. "It's like a bad sequel of Bring It On."

"You okay?" Wally asked, sitting up straight after noticing the pained expression that came to her face.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore I guess because of practice."

"Well c'mere," he commanded as he rolled up his sleeves. "I have the magic touch."

"And the corny catch phrase," she replied as she looked at the floor. "Now where did my pencil go?"

He took her sketchbook out of her lap and placed it on the floor.

"Hey!" she snapped, attempting to reach for it.

Wally captured her hand. "Could you forget about drawing that fugly car for a little while and let me be a romantic boyfriend?"

Jenn rolled her eyes as Wally removed her purple and black stripped hoodie. "Fine. But if he moves his car and I have to start all over again-"

He settled in behind her so that she was seated between his legs. "I'll make it up to you if he does," he smiled and got to work on massaging her neck.

"Mmm...," Jenn closed her eyes, her head rolling back.

"You like?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

He slipped the straps of her black tank top and bra off her shoulders so he could massage her there. "How you feeling?"

"_Mmm_.. Better already," she answered with a contented sigh.

"I'm glad," he said before kissing her left shoulder and back. "Guess that means we're done here... Unless you want to continue?" he asked hopefully.

She chuckled. "So that was your plan all along, huh?"

"No, not at all," he replied honestly, his answer muffled when he went to go kiss her other shoulder. "But your moaning really turned me on."

She laughed and attempted to stand. "Well your hands seem more than capable-"

He pulled her back down and hugged her so she wouldn't escape. His hands snaked upwards to grope at her chest. "That wouldn't be fair."

Jenn bit her lip to contain a moan and swatted his hands away. "You know you're groping at an ugly flat board, right."

"You're not flat," he replied as she escaped him. "You're beautiful."

She turned to him with a roll of her eyes and muttered. "Yeah right."

"It's the truth," he said, reaching for her hand pulling her closer so he could wrap his arms around her waist. "I love your body, and I'm not saying that because of the awesome feeling you give me, but because... well, you're perfect to me."

She rested her hands on his shoulders and looked away shyly. "I am?"

"Yeah. I love your hair and how unique it is. I love your smile. I love your grace when ever you're doing a cheer leading move. I love that focused look you get in your eyes when you're doing something important. I love-"

She put a finger on his lip and smiled at him, their eyes locking. "I get it. You love me," she removed the finger from his lips so she could cup his face. "I love you, too." She leaned her head in to kiss him softly, pulling away when Wally's hands snaked up her shirt. She almost laughed at the pout on his face. "... It has been awhile."

He nodded and grinned because of the small smirk that formed on her lips. She giggled, telling him to 'come here', and pulled him into another kiss.

TT

"Rudy," began Mary West as she pulled out a box from a large blue and white bag. "Are you sure this new game station is what's best for Wally? I mean, it looks exactly the same as the one he has now."

"You hear the man at the store, Mary. It's what every boy wants nowadays. Besides, Wally keeps complaining how Roy has one and he doesn't," Rudy smiled as he pulled into the drive way of his home. "Home at last. I can't wait to kick back on my recliner and relax. I've forgotten how stressful toy stores can be."

Mary stepped out of the car, the bag holding Wally's present in hand. "That recliner will have to wait. I want us to set up this game for Wally, that way when he comes home he'll be even more surprised."

Rudy laughed. "You spoil the boy too much, Mary. I'm sure he can set it up himself."

Mary crossed her arms and scowled at her husband who squirmed under her glare.

"On second thought, I'd love to set it up for him," Rudy amended, smiling nervously as he held the door open for his wife.

She smiled and walked inside. "That's what I thought."

Rudy took Mary's hand in his after shutting the door and together they climbed the stairs to Wally's room. The door to Wally's room was closed so Mary took the lead and opened it.

The excited smile on her face vanished as her hand slipped from the door knob, her eyes widening as they followed a trail of discarded shoes, shirts, and bra. Finally her gaze landed on the bed where her son was hovering over a topless girl, their lips locked.

She could almost feel vomit rising in her throat so she covered her mouth, adverting her eyes. "Oh my God."

Rudy stepped behind her, saw what she saw, and immediately shielded his eyes. "Oh my God!"

Wally tore his lips from Jenn, startled, and looked up. "Oh shit-Mom! Dad! Get out of my room!"

"I'm out! I'm out!" Rudy cried, leaving the room so he could stand in the hallway, his hands over his eyes. "I didn't see anything, young lady, I assure you."

Mary, now over the sick feeling that had possessed her before, took a step into the room, completely livid. "You're telling us to get out?" she pointed at Jenn who pushed Wally off of her, the blanket pulled to her chest so she could safely retrieve her clothes. "She's the one who needs to leave!"

"Trust me, I'm going," Jenn mumbled, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Jenn, no, wait," Wally pleaded, reaching for her with his hand.

Mary stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Wallace West, hold it right there-"

Wally snatched his wrist away and glared at his mother. "Mom, stop, you're embarrassing me!"

Her eyes widened. "I'm embarrassing you-"

"Mrs. West, please," began Jenn now that she was fully clothed. "I know it looks bad but we really didn't do-"

Mary turned her gaze to Jenn, who flinched at the look in her eyes. If looks could kill Jenn was sure Wally's mother would have sentenced her to hell right now. "I told _you_ to leave," she pointed at the door. "Get _out _of my house!"

Jenn was backing out towards the door, the fear evident in her eyes, but her pace was too slow for Mary who couldn't stand the sight of her. To speed up Jenn's departure she opened the drawers to Wally's dresser and began to throw his neatly folded clothes that she had placed there that morning. "Get out! Get out! _Get out!"_

The point was well received when Wally's socks hit her in the eye. Jenn grabbed her bag and hoodie and made a run for it. Wally, who was completely horrified over what was happening, struggled to put on his shirt. Once it was on properly he tried to make a dash for the door, calling for Jenn to wait for him even though he had already heard the slam of the front door. He was nowhere near his bedroom door when his mother blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" she scolded.

"To go apologize to my girlfriend," he snapped, stepping around her. His path was blocked again, only this time by his father who's tall frame intimidated him to step back.

"Son... we need to talk," he said softly. "Sit down."

Wally had to think about it for a moment, but the decision was soon made from him. Trying to be as comforting as possible in light of his wife's behavior, Rudy placed a hand on Wally's shoulder and steered him towards the bed. Reluctantly Wally sat down.

"Alright, where do we start," Rudy mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor."

"I can tell you where we'll start," snapped Mary. "How about we begin with the obvious disrespect of our home. We are not some cheap motel for you to release your... urges, Wallace."

"Mary, please, settle down. No need for full names," Rudy pleaded as he stepped up behind her and rubbed her arms. He sighed and looked at his son. "Wally... I just... Help me to understand how something like this could happen. What happened to abstinence?"

Wally looked down shamefully. "Dad, I never wanted to be abstinent. I only said I was because you and mom forced me into it."

"Well if you never wanted to be abstinent does that mean you've been... _active_ all this time?" Rudy asked carefully, trying to find the right word for it.

There was a pause.

Wally nodded, a look of embarrassment on his face. This was not how he wanted his day to go. "...Yes."

Mary gasped at the confession, feeling both stunned and hurt.

Rudy sighed, visibly upset, but tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. "For how long, Wally? And with how many girls?"

Wally blushed, suddenly felt incredibly small. It was like he was on trial. "... Since my junior year. But only with Jenn," he added quickly, hoping that since he didn't have a track record with girls that would somehow lessen the blow. "Hey, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, how mad are you guys?"

"Well obviously it's one hundred, Wallace," Mary snapped. "How could you be so foolish? Don't you understand the risk that comes with what you're doing?"

"Mom, it's just sex."

"It is not just-" she groaned and held up her fingers, making a list. "Sex can lead to bad habits like addiction and distraction in school. There's diseases to worry about-"

"Please tell me you use protection," interrupted Rudy.

"Yeah, of course do. Trust me, I know protection is important."

"Do you really? Because you know that without protection Jenn could become pregnant. That's not something you want for yourself, Wally."

"Dad, I know. Trust me, I do. After Jenn and I had that pregnancy scare-"

"Pregnancy scare," Mary repeated, suddenly fearful. "What pregnancy scare?"

Wally cringed. Mentioning the scare Jenn and he had was a complete accident and clearly a mistake. Instantly he regretted his words.

"You almost got her pregnant," Mary hissed.

Wally gulped. "Key word being 'almost', mom, remember that. Also remember that murder is illegal."

Mary threw up her hands. "I've had enough."

Rudy grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Mary, don't-"

"Don't what?!"

He locked eyes with her, his voice low. "Don't walk away from this."

"There is only so much I can handle in one day, Rudy," she said softly. "And I refuse to stand here and listen to this. That pink haired floozy has corrupted our son and is trying to trick him into something he's not ready for."

Wally stood up. "Jenn's not a floozy! And she's not trying to trick me into anything."

Mary looked at him menacingly. "Wallace, sit down."

"No! Mom, would you just listen to me and calm down? What Jenn and I do isn't bad. She makes me feel amazing and-"

"Wallace, enough!"

"But mom-"

"Wallace-"

"You're acting crazy!"

Her hand shot out and seized his ear, yanking it. Wally immediately screamed in pain, calling for his father's help. Rudy got between them, his hand on Mary's, trying to break her grip. There was a bit of a struggle, but he finally managed to separate them. He kept a hand around Mary as precaution in case she tried to repeat her action. Wally rubbed his ear and resisted the urge to make a comment towards his mother.

"Alright, I think your mother is right. We'll talk more about this tomorrow," he looked at Wally apologetically. "In the meantime you're grounded."

"Grounded? For what?" Wally took a step forward. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You've been hiding the fact that you're sexually active. That counts as wrong, Wally," Rudy held out his hand. "I want your cell phone."

"My phone? But dad-"

"Now, Wally."

Grumbling Wally crossed over to his dresser and took his phone off the charger. He then walked back towards his father and handed it to him. He crossed his arms defiantly. "Anything else?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes actually," answered Mary. "In addition to not having a phone you'll have no computer, no TV, and no snacks." She looked at his bed in distaste. "And I want you to clean those sheets."

Wally sat down on his bad and groaned. "For how long?"

"Until this matter is resolved," replied Mary as she picked up the bag that held his new Game Station. "In the meantime we have to return this."

Wally sat back up. "Wait! Isn't that the new Game Station? Y-you can't take that. It's a gift!"

"It _was _a gift for you, back when we thought you were a mature young man. But clearly you're out of control and don't deserve this."

"But mom-"

She glared at him and showed him her hand. "Do you want me to pinch you again?"

He immediately sat back down and sighed. "No."

She nodded, pleased with herself, and left the room; her husband following. Rudy shut the door behind himself, shaking his head. With the door closed Wally threw himself upon the bed and groaned into his pillow. He turned his head to the side and noticed Jenn's sketch book on the floor along with her pencils. Picking both up he opened the book to a freshly clean page and drew a heart with his name and Jenn's name in the middle.

TT

Vic was grumpy as he waited for his ride to school. It was absurd to him how fast things could change. Before it was him giving his friends rides to places, now it was the other way around. _How embarrassing_, he thought. He wished his parents had lent him their car. Unfortunately for him both of his parents worked rather far, so they needed the vehicle more than he did. He sighed, trying to think of the positives, and noted that although he thought it was frustrating not having his own ride, anything was better than the bus. Now that would have been lame. And uncomfortable.

Vic didn't have to wait that long for his ride to show. This morning Karen would be the one driving him. When he saw the familiar black jeep pulling over he hurried over from his spot on the porch. The door was unlocked by the time he reached the jeep, and when he opened it he froze.

Vic's eyes widened and any grumpiness he felt before vanished. "Wow... Karen, you look amazing."

Karen was wearing a loose fitting black blouse that had long sleeves with a cut going all the way down from the shoulder to the wrist. It was tucked into her blue mini skirt that hugged her at every curve. Her long legs were hidden by her lace stockings, and on her feet were a pair of black wedge booties. In addition to this she had matching gold bangles around each wrist, small gold stud earrings, and a long gold necklace that reached above her belly. Instead of the usual buns on her head she had styled her hair differently. It was down today with drop curls. Her makeup added a little shine to her lips and eyes, but not too much to give her a natural look.

Karen looked down at herself and blushed. She laughed awkwardly. "Oh yeah... _this_... This was Joey's idea. He's going to help me practice today after school for my audition, and he thought it'll help set the mood if I dressed the part."

Vic got into the front passenger seat and shut the door. He looked away from her as he was putting on his seat belt so he could stop himself from ogling. Truly he was amazed by Karen's appearance. Typically she didn't wear skirts or dresses to school, so he felt that by being the first one to see her he was given a special treat.

"Joey had the right idea. You look really beau-." he faked a cough, catching himself. "Cool. You look really cool."

Karen pulled away from the sidewalk once Vic was buckled in. "I don't know. I mean, I love the outfit, but I feel silly wearing it to school. I'm not used to practicing my music this way."

"Well I think it's a great idea," Vic assured her, not wanting her to put herself down. "It's cute."

Karen blushed and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. She forced a smile on her face. "_Sooo_... How long until your baby is up and running again?"

The grumpy look Vic had before returned. "I'm still waiting on the money to repair it. It'll be longer than I expected," he answered as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. He frowned and looked away, putting his elbow on the door since the window was fully opened. "I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience. I'm sure you and the others have better things to do than drive me around."

"Vic, you sound stupid."

He looked at her in surprise. "Say what?"

"You're not being an inconvenience to any of us. Honest. We don't mind it at all."

"But-"

"When it was you driving us around did you have a terrible time while doing it?"

"No, but-"

She grinned. "And why didn't you?"

"Because you guys are my friends. I was more than happy to help."

"Exactly," she said, turning her head towards him when they reached a red light. She smiled. "How could you expect us not to feel the same?"

The smile that came to his face was a broad one. "Thanks, Karen."

"Don't mention it," she replied before the light turned green and they continued on their way.

After that the ride to school seemed to go by way to quick for Vic, and he was disappointed when Karen left his side to go seek out Joey. The sudden sadness he felt by her absence startled him, and at first he tried brushing it off, but then it only caused him to focus on how amazing she looked today. He realized that once other boys saw her they would think the same, and abruptly a wave of jealousy consumed him.

And that's when Vic realized... he was in trouble.

Immediately Vic sought out Gar. His best friend wasn't very hard to find, for Vic spotted him by the water fountain quite easily thanks to the color of his hair, and he quickly walked over to him.

"Yo, Gar!"

Gar looked up and wiped his mouth. Upon seeing Vic he smiled. "Oh, hey dude. You'll never guess what I saw on TV last-"

"Yeah, yeah, come with me," Vic commanded dismissively, taking Gar by the arm and pulling him into the nearby boys bathroom. Not bothering to check if they were alone, Vic turned to Gar and decided to get right to the point. "Look, this isn't easy for me to say, and I know it's wrong, believe me I do. I mean, I never pictured myself to be that type of guy but... I can't help how I feel." He sighed and locked eyes with his friend. "Gar, I like-"

Gar waved his arms and made a T with them. "DUDE! Time out! Look, I know I'm a sexy beast and you're a really cool guy, but I don't swing that way man."

Vic raised a brow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Uh...," Gar scratched the top of his head before pointing at Vic. "Weren't you just about to confess to me?"

Vic stumbled backwards. "What... what...," he glared at Gar and resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. "Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you think that?"

Gar looked scared. "You were talking weird and you pulled me in here!" he wagged a finger at Vic. "Next time you should think before you speak."

Vic groaned. "Or maybe next time I'll go talk to someone who has a little bit more sense."

"Hey!" Gar cried indignantly before crossing his arms. "I have plenty of sense."

Vic covered his face with one hand and waved the other at Gar. "Never mind. You're not a good listener anyway."

"I am so a good listener! I'll prove it. Go on, tell me anything."

Vic looked away, suddenly having second thoughts. "I don't know man."

"Dude, you might as well just tell me now. If you don't I'll just bug you until you do," Gar claimed as he stepped over to Vic to hop around him. "C'mon, tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell-"

"I like Karen and I want her back!" Vic yelled just to make Gar stop.

It worked, and the green haired teen looked at him with shocked eyes. "Dude... Why'd you tell me?" he whined, walking away from Vic so he could pace in front of the sinks.

"You told me to tell you!"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was going to be _that_," Gar countered, stopping so he could look at Vic. "Aw man, this is bad."

"Well... maybe it isn't all bad," Vic commented softly. Gar looked at him curiously so he continued. "I think... I think the spark is back for both of us. I think if I just told her-"

"That's crazy. You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because she already has a boyfriend. Mal; remember?"

"I know," Vic said in frustration. He sighed. "Believe me, I don't want to be the guy that ruins someone else's relationship, but I think Karen and I have a great opportunity for a second chance here. You have to help me get her back."

Gar looked away. Vic was his best friend, he would do anything for him, but Karen was his friend too. He couldn't do something like that to her. "Vic, I'm sorry, but..."

"No. _Nonononononono_," Vic interrupted pleadingly. "Dude, please! You have to help me, you're my best friend."

"I know, but-"

"C'mon man, I helped you find Atlee."

"Yeah, but finding Atlee didn't destroy another person's happiness."

Vic looked at him flatly. "Gar, you give me no choice. I'm swiping the best friend card."

"Dude, don't be that way."

"As my best friend you have to help me, personal feelings aside. It's the law of the best friend card."

"Vic, we made that thing up years ago. You can't be serious."

"It was serious last month when you needed fifty bucks."

Gar suddenly became flustered. "It was for a video game. That _you _played first!"

"I'm swiping the card," Vic said as he pretended to reach inside his pocket and remove a wallet. "It's in my hand, Gar. I'm gonna swipe it and you're gonna get the bill."

"Dude, quit it!"

Vic ignored him and pretended to swipe a card through a machine. He smirked. "It's been swiped already. Nothing you can do now."

Gar groaned, his shoulders slumping. "Fine, but let it be known that in no way am I comfortable with this," he crossed his arms and stood up straight. "So what's the plan?"

There was a pause.

Vic poked his index fingers together and tried to look as innocent as possible when looking at Gar. "I was hoping you could come up with something."

"Me?" Gar spluttered. "I don't know what to do. I've never stolen a guy's girlfriend before."

"Neither have I," Vic sighed and crossed his arms, looking away. "Times like this I sure do miss Dick. He'd know what to do."

The middle bathroom stall was kicked open, causing Vic and Gar to jump. Inside the stall was Isaiah. In his hand was a black Sharpie marker that he put the cap on.

"Next time you two feel like having a private conversation you should do it somewhere else. Or at least make sure the place you're doin' it at is empty," said Isaiah as he made his way over to the sink to wash his hands.

"You were in there the whole time?" Gar asked, to which Isaiah replied with a nod. "Trouble down south?"

Isaiah spun around to glare at him. "No!" he replied, shrill. "I was doodling Mr. Mod's face on a pig's body."

Gar laughed. "No way. You're the one who's been doing that?" he grinned. "I loved the one when he falls in love with his own reflection."

"Thanks. You should check out the one I drew today with the principal's face on a chicken's body."

"Aw, sweet!" Gar shouted excitedly before running into the stall.

Now that he wasn't distracted, Vic approached Isaiah. "Hey man, I know this isn't right of me to ask, but do you mind keeping what you heard to yourself? I don't want any of my other friends to know."

Isaiah nodded in understanding. "No problem... but I could do you one better."

Vic raised a brow and stepped closer, his arms crossed. "What do you mean?"

"I could help you out if you wanted. Teach you my brilliant ways of stealing a lady."

Vic hesitated. "Why would you do that for me?"

"It wouldn't be for free dude. Look, Toni's still on my back about being friends with you guys. Honestly, I'm not too crazy about the whole big group thing, but I guess it wouldn't kill me if she saw I was bonding with at least a few of you guys. It'll make her happy, too."

"Hey, if that's all you want than you've got yourself a deal," Vic said, extending his hand for a shake.

Isaiah complied with the gesture and shook Vic's hand. "Cool."

TT

The first thing Jenn did when she arrived at school was seek out Wally. She spotted him by his locker, but for a moment she had a difficult time determining if it was him due to the way he was dressed. Slowly she approached him; taking in the khaki pants, sky blue sweater with gray and pink diamonds along the front, neatly combed hair, and tie with disbelief. Why was her boyfriend dressed as if he was going to church? Where was the track pants and baggy sweatshirt and sneakers?

"Wally?" she said carefully upon reaching his side.

He shut his locker and looked at her in relief. "Jenn," he said excitedly, scooping her up in his arms as if he hadn't seen her in forever, lifting her off the ground. He pulled away after a moment but kept his arms around her. "Babe, I am _so _glad to see you."

"Well you could have fooled me," she said as she pulled her gaze away from his sweater and to his eyes. "Why didn't you call me last night? And why do you look like your grandma dressed you?"

"Believe me, if I could have called you I would have," he sighed and looked away. "My parents grounded me. They took my phone, my laptop, everything. And then this morning they made me change my clothes into... _this_." He said that last part in disgust and finally looked at her. "And my mom's so pist that she didn't make breakfast so I had to eat stupid plain cereal. She even has my dad on her side so he dropped me off and lectured me the whole way."

"I understand they're mad, and they have every right to be, but they are totally overreacting," Jenn said as she shook her head in confusion. "I don't get it. Why now after all this time? I mean, yeah they caught us in a bad position-"

"I like that position," Wally murmured with a smile.

"-but it's nothing we haven't done before. Is it because we did it at your house?"

Wally cringed and bit his lip. "Uh... well, you see... They were kind of under the impression that I uh... was still a virgin," he smiled awkwardly. "Oops."

There was a pause.

After blinking several times in disbelief Jenn glared at Wally and pushed him away. "What the hell, Wally! How could you have never told them that we were-" she leaned in close, her voice lower than before. "That we were _intimate!"_

"I'm sorry but, I mean, how could I?" he asked as he tried taking her hand which she immediately snatched away. "It's not something you talk about over the dinner table."

"And why not? Me and my mom have, lots of times."

Wally's eyes widened. "Wait... what?" he shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way you tell your mom about us."

"Believe it or not, Wally, but I tell my mom everything. I wasn't going to just have sex without talking to her first. She's my mom. She's the one who gets me the condoms and the birth control."

"Oh sugar honey ice tea," Wally mumbled, suddenly pale. It was disturbing to know how much Jenn's mother had contributed to their relationship.

"Oh great," Jenn began sarcastically, crossing her arms. "Now we have to fix this somehow." She put a hand to her chin, mumbling to herself. "Maybe if I got my mom to talk to them, hmm..."

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea," Wally began jokingly. "Have the lady who buys our condoms talk to them. That'll go well."

Jenn glared at him menacingly, causing him to squirm under her gaze. In an attempt to get on her good side he opened up his arms to her.

"Hug?" he suggested, smiling hopefully.

She turned away from him and walked away with a scowl. "Don't touch me."

TT

It was rare for Kori to start her mornings with someone trying to wake her up, since typically she woke with the sun, but today it was Xavier who was up before her. His attempts at waking her were met with the "five more minutes" response, and so finally he gave up and decided to let her sleep in this one time; kissing her forehead gently before departing her room. It would be much later that Kori would stir in her sleep, her hand absentmindedly stroking her belly. She paused for a moment, noticing something different about herself, and finally opened her eyes. Stroking her belly she realized she had a baby bump and smiled, wondering why she had never realized it before (then again she was rather busy with school and such, causing her to fall short when it came to paying attention to her own pregnancy).

Turning her head to the side she noticed the clock on her nightstand, and it was in that moment the smile fell from her face when she noticed the time. Sitting up she reached for the green clock to check the time again, hoping she was just imagining things, but alas she realized that the time was correct... meaning she had overslept and was now late for school.

"Oh no," she whined as she got out of bed and rummaged through her draw.

She would have to rush and get dressed if she wanted to make it to second period. She grabbed everything she needed and rushed out of her bedroom, nearly bumping into Xavier who was on his way to her room. She gasped as she nearly tripped in an attempt to avoid crashing into him. Fortunately for her, Xavier reacted quickly and caught her. He kept his hands locked on her upper arms as she stood up straight.

He had been expecting a thank you for the save, but instead Kori scowled at him. "Xavier, do you realize the time? Why didn't you wake me up? I'm late now!"

Since she was steady Xavier let go of her arms. "Hey, don't blame this on me. I tried waking you up."

"Well you should have tried harder," she snapped as she calmly walked over to the bathroom to avoid tripping again.

"But you're so adorable when you're sleeping," Xavier teased, rushing to block the bathroom door. He smirked at her. "So... no good morning kiss?"

She blushed and put her hands to her ears, causing her items to fall, and closed her eyes. "La, la, la, la, never happened and never will again, la, la, la, la."

Xavier chuckled as he bent down to pick up her things. "That's my cutie, so mature. By the way, nice panties."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked down. She was mortified to see her white panties with a pink bow print in his hand. She snatched it from him as fast as she could before taking her other things. Once she had everything she and Xavier both stood up, and although her rosy cheeks betrayed her, she calmly asked him to step aside. Xavier considered teasing her some more, but he decided the panty thing was more than enough embarrassment for one morning. He stepped to the side and like a gentleman opened the door for her. He raised his hand and bowed his head, surprising her. She murmured a thank you and stepped inside; shutting the door behind herself.

Kori's shower was a quick one, only lasting for about twelve minutes. She had brought her clothes with her to the bathroom to get changed, and the only thing she had left to put on was her jeans. That's when she came upon a dilemma; her jeans wouldn't zip. After much struggling she decided to call a quits and just put on another pair. She hurried to her room and was very glad Xavier was nowhere in sight; the last thing she wanted was for him to see her with her zipper down.

Upon entering her room her eyes zoned in on her dresser and she made her way towards it, passing her full length mirror as she did so. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she passed it, but that glimpse caused her to back pedal and scrutinize her appearance more closely. Her jeans weren't the only problem with today's outfit; the fitted shirt she was wearing needed to go as well. In her eyes it made her small baby bump look a million times larger which wasn't good at all. What if people noticed? They would quickly assume things, and when people did that they would become like noisy reporters and seek out the truth. If that happened her secret would be exposed, and that wasn't something she was willing to let happen.

The agenda for today changed abruptly for Kori, and so she stripped off the jeans and shirt she was already wearing and traded them for a loose fitting concert t-shirt and black yoga pants that had purple lace around the waist. Once she was dressed she left her room and called for Xavier.

He had been in his room when he heard her voice and immediately stepped out. He was about to ask what she needed, but his attention drifted to what she was wearing. "Someone looks comfortable."

Kori walked up to him. "I need you to take me shopping. Will you? Please."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "What about school?"

"I'm having a fashion emergency," she cried. "To hell with school!"

Xavier thought her fashion crisis to be overly dramatic, but wisely decided not to comment on it. Instead he complied to her request and grabbed his car keys. To be honest he didn't want to go shopping, but any personal time he could spend with Kori was always welcomed and appreciated. He just hoped she wouldn't be a complicated shopper...

With their seat belts buckled Xavier pulled away from the Ander home and took off down the road, eventually becoming out of sight. It wasn't until they were out of sight did a mysterious black car pull up to the Ander house. Out stepped an older man, one who had intruded upon the Ander house before. Like last time he let himself in and moved about the house with ease.

Last time he was there he removed a few things, but today he would be doing the opposite and leaving a few things behind. The man had with him small cameras and listening devices. He only had a few so he needed to pick his locations wisely. Picking those places were easy.

The first camera and listening device went in Kori's room. The man hid his equipment on the bookshelf, smiling to himself as he adjusted everything perfectly. The next pair of equipment was placed downstairs (the only reason for this being because there was no way of concealing the camera in the bathroom). The camera was easily concealed by the leaves of a houseplant by the door, as was the listening device. With this, the mysterious figure hoped to know who was coming and going from Kori's home. He hoped there wasn't anymore boys in her life. It was hard enough knowing that one was living with her.

With the equipment in place there was nothing left to be done, so the man decided to take his leave. Before leaving he thought of Kori and smirked to himself. "With this, my love, you'll never be too far from my view."

TT

"So, are you sitting with us today?" Raven asked as she picked up her lunch tray and joined Toni's side.

"Eh, most likely not. Isaiah's willing to hang out with you guys every once in awhile after school, but he's still greedy when it comes to my time," Toni answered as they left the lunch room to go find their usual table outside. As they were stepping out they ran into Isaiah, Gar, and Vic who were on their way inside. Toni smiled. "Speak of the devil."

"Toni, I've been lookin' all over for you," began Isaiah before pointing his thumb in Vic and Gar's direction. "I can't have lunch with you today. The three of us are... going to chill and get to know each other better."

Isaiah finished his sentence sounding unsure and awkward, a fact that made Raven narrow her eyes suspiciously. The tone of his voice however sparked no such feelings in Toni who's smile only got wider.

"That's great. I'm so glad the three of you are trying to be friends."

"Yeah, me too babe," he said quickly before giving her a kiss on the forehead. He stepped around her after that. "Laters."

Vic and Gar smiled innocently, waving as they followed Isaiah.

Raven raised a brow. "Something seems off, don't you think?"

"Oh no, don't go trying to twist this," Toni scolded as she continued forward, Raven following her. "This is a good thing. My boyfriend is really trying." She sighed delightfully. "Isn't he amazing?"

Raven's countenance was flat and her tone sarcastic. "Completely."

The girls soon found themselves at their usual table with their friends. The only difference at their table, other than the lack of people, was the sitting arrangements. Instead of Wally and Jenn sitting next to each other like they usually did, they sat on opposite sides of the table.

Raven glanced at both of them when she sat down next to Joey and Alain. "Uh... did I miss something?"

Jenn glared in Wally's direction, her arms crossed and her food untouched. Wally sighed and looked away, running a hand through his hair.

"It's a long story."

Elsewhere... Vic, Gar, and Isaiah found a space to talk privately in an empty classroom.

"No one should bother us in here. Not for awhile anyway," Isaiah said as he shut the door behind them. He then crossed over and sat on top of the teacher's desk. "Yo, did you see how happy Toni got? I scored major points back there."

"You're not bothered by the fact that you tricked her?" Gar inquired as he sat down next to Isaiah. Isaiah glared at him, causing Gar to feel uncomfortable and change his seat to a regular student's chair.

"I didn't trick her. Not really. This counts as bonding. Right, Vic?"

Vic was inclined to agree with him as he sat by the window sill. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say. Now about you helping me win Karen-"

"I still think this is a bad idea," Gar muttered.

"Shut it shortie," Isaiah snapped, casting another glare Gar's way. "All's fair in love and war. Besides, from what I hear, this Karen chick would be better off with your friend muscles over here."

Vic sat up straight, his interest peaked. "What do you know about Karen?"

"Nothing much, just bits and pieces from whenever Toni's gossiping over the phone. Apparently the long distance relationship thing has left the girl you're pinning after distraught on more than one occasion."

"That's terrible," Gar said, feeling sympathy for his friend. Vic nodded in agreement.

"No, it's fantastic," Isaiah stated, looking at Vic. "That's your way in. You see, the fact that this guy isn't around is your biggest advantage." He stood up and walked around a bit as he explained. "Recently with everything that's been going on with me and Toni, I've learned that a girl divides up her time very specifically. She makes time for herself, her friends, her family, and her boyfriend, among other things. The fact that Karen's boyfriend is M. I. A. is like saying she has no boyfriend at all, meaning she has extra time on her hands." Isaiah reached Vic's side and patted his shoulder. "That's when you come in. You have to hang out with her as much as possible. And if you can get her alone that's even better."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," Gar pointed out. "With Vic out of a car Karen's offered to drive him around."

"That's a start, but it's not enough. You gotta think bigger."

Vic rubbed his chin in thought. "... Karen's got this rehearsal thing after school with Joey. Maybe I could crash it."

"Not maybe. Do it. And if you can find a way to bump Joey out do that, too."

Vic nodded and smiled, his confidence growing as he took in everything Isaiah was teaching him. "Alright. Cool," he rubbed his hands together, eager to learn more. "What's next?"

"Listen carefully because this is an important one. You gotta find out what it is that this guy isn't giving her. Once you find out what she's missing from that relationship, you provide it," Isaiah crossed his arms, smug. "For Toni it was hot fiery passion. Alain was way to much of a goodie-two-shoes to give her what she wanted, what she needed. I was able to fill that void, and _boom_, instant girlfriend."

Gar's eyes were wide. "I don't approve of your methods, but I gotta say, you're like an evil genius or something."

Isaiah smirked. "Try not to be too impressed. I'm just getting started."

TT

Xavier held several large shopping bags in his hand as he followed Kori throughout a mall located in Steel City. He grumbled as numerous other shoppers bumped his shoulders. He resisted the urge to yell at someone and instead focused his attention on Kori who moved with expert ease through the crowd.

"Are we almost done here?" he asked as he realized he was about five seconds away from throwing a tantrum. "My arms are tired, I'm hungry, and people keep bumping into me."

Kori giggled. "I had no idea you could be such a whiner."

"I am not-!" He paused to take a deep breath, calming himself. "It's just kind of hard to keep up with you when my legs feel ready to snap in half. How are you not tired?"

She shrugged. "It's a gift."

"So is the view of your ass, which is the only thing keeping me sane right now," he muttered.

Kori paused and looked at him. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

He stood up straight, looking guilty even though he wasn't caught. "Uh, yeah... I asked how much longer are we going to be here?"

Kori put a finger to her chin. "I just want to visit a few more stores," she replied. "To get some shoes and accessories."

Xavier's jaw dropped as she turned away. He shook off the shocked expression and picked up his pace so he could run in front of her, causing her to halt. "Shoes and accessories? Cutie, you said we were only here to get clothes," he held up his arms, showing her all the bags he held. "We got the clothes, so let's go home."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him with disappointment. "Xavier, you can't possibly expect me to buy new outfits without any shoes or accessories to match. That's absurd."

He groaned. "Whatever, you're on your own," he said as he turned around. "If you need me, I'll be in the car."

Kori spun around, ready to follow him. "Xavier, don't be-" she gasped, something catching her eye. Excitedly, she rushed to grab Xavier's hand. "Xavier, look!"

"Cutie, I'm not about to go inside another fancy...," he paused when he caught sight of what she was looking at. "Oh..."

"Can we go in?" Kori pleaded as she jumped up and down in place, clapping her hands. "Please, pretty please?"

"Uh, sure."

"Yay!" she hooked her arm in his and pulled him forward with surprising strength.

Upon entering the store Xavier's eyes widened. Everything was so... pastel. And soft. And_ cute_. He had to blink a few times so his eyes, as well as his stomach (which threatened to reject his breakfast), could adjust.

A short woman wearing a black dress and glasses appeared. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun and her red lips formed into a smile. "Hello there. My name's Neisha. Welcome to Stork where you can find all of your necessary baby and toddler supplies," she held out her hand to shake Kori's. "Can I help you?"

"Uh... well, we just came in to browse," Kori answered shyly, looking down at her shoes.

"Oh, that's quite alright Miss," Neisha replied with a smile before turning to Xavier. "How about you young man? Do you need assistance?"

"Someone to carry these bags would be nice," Xavier muttered loudly. Kori elbowed him in the stomach as a response. "_Oof!"_

"Oh, I can help you with that," Neisha said before snapping her fingers. "Darnell, take the young man's bags and place them behind the counter while this young man shops with his girlfriend."

Xavier and Kori looked at each other through the corner of their eyes before turning their gazes away, a blush coming to both of their cheeks.

"Actually, we're not-" Kori began as Darnell, a short man who also wore all black, came to Xavier's side to obtain their bags. He appeared and disappeared very quickly, causing Kori too lose track of what she was saying.

Neisha smiled and clapped her hands together. "Now are you sure you don't require any help. I'm very good when it comes to picking out baby shower gifts... or items one may need for themselves," she said suggestively. "Especially if they're new to all of this."

Kori's eyes widened, and she was just about to reject the sale associates help, when she felt Xavier's arm wrap around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and calmly addressed the tanned woman before them. "My girlfriend and I would love your help actually. You see, my older sister is expecting and I'm still short when it comes to a baby shower gift. Isn't that right, babe?"

Kori, who had been looking at Xavier in fascination, finally realized he was talking to her. "Oh, um, yes," she eventually replied, nodding her head.

He chuckled. "I don't have a clue when it comes to newborns."

Neisha joined in on his little laugh. "Oh don't worry, as an uncle you'll be sure to learn quickly. Follow me and maybe we can pick out a few things together."

"Terrific," Xavier said as Neisha took the lead.

"That was quick thinking," Kori whispered as Neisha pointed at numerous products and explained their functions. "You were very convincing."

"That's only because I have my beautiful 'girlfriend' around my arm," he whispered back, grinning.

Kori couldn't fight off the smile that came to her face.

TT

"Jenn, hey, Jenn. Wait up," Wally called as he followed her through the hall. With school over for the day the pink haired girl was making a beeline for the exit. "C'mon, I know you're mad, but the silent treatment won't help us any."

She paused in her step, realizing he had a point. Turning around she glared at him. "Just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean you're forgiven."

"That's fine, because I have a plan for you to forgive me anyways," he stated confidently, smiling. He put an arm around her shoulders. "How about you and I go ice skating?"

"Ice skating?" she repeated.

"Yeah. You said you wanted to before, remember?"

"I do remember," she said softly as she tucked her hair behind her ear, recalling the conversation from last month. "I just can't believe you do."

"Hey, don't sound so surprised. I pay attention when you talk."

"And here I thought you only had selective hearing," she teased, messing up his neatly groomed hair with both hands. She had been wanting to do that all day. She smiled at her handy work and put her hands on her hips. "I'm game, but only if we can go to that make your own sundae place afterward."

Wally looked so happy one would have thought he had stars in his eyes. "Babe, you so own my heart."

She laughed at that and proceeded towards the exit, Wally on her heel. When he matched her pace he walked side by side with her, his hand intertwining with hers. Jenn smiled and leaned into him.

For a moment they were consumed in a peaceful bliss...

That is until they left the building and found Wally's mother parked outside.

The smiles slipped from their faces. Jenn noticed the scowl from Wally's mother immediately. Frightened by the glare she was positive was meant for her, Jenn dropped Wally's hand and took a step away from him.

"You didn't tell me your mom was picking you up," she hissed.

"I didn't know," Wally snapped back. He rubbed his face, feeling distressed. "God, she looks pist."

"You think?" was Jenn's sarcastic reply.

"Maybe we can make a run for it," Wally suggested seriously, looking at Jenn hopefully.

"Are you kidding me? In these wedges I wouldn't stand a chance."

Wally sighed, his gaze falling to the pair of shoes forced upon him that he hated. He could hear his mother honking the horn, impatient. "I guess that means no date."

Jenn looked at him apologetically and placed a hand on his cheek. "We'll fix this," she vowed. She smiled to reassure him. "We've been together way too long to quit now."

Wally smiled at her, grateful for her strength, and hugged her close. Neither wanted to let go, but knowing that they were being watched was the incentive they needed to pull away. Jenn was the first to withdraw, but she did so ever so slightly so she could look into Wally's eyes before inclining her lips towards his.

Wally's mother beeped the horn again with aggressive force.

Jenn pulled away completely then, ignoring her desire for goodbye kiss. "You should go," she advised her embarrassed boyfriend after a moment, realizing that the honking wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Yeah...," Wally murmured regretfully, pulling away from her and heading towards his ride, his head bowed in submission.

Jenn watched as he got into the car and crossed her arms, her own glare forming to challenge that of Wally's mother. "Oh, this so isn't over lady," she muttered resentfully. "Not even by a long shot."

TT

Although Isaiah taught Vic all that he needed to know about how to win Karen back, it was up to Vic himself to apply what he had learned. He found himself trying to decipher the most complicated part of the lesson, and that was trying to determine what it was the Karen needed from Mal that she wasn't getting. As he and Gar tried to figure out what that was, Isaiah offered to help him get Joey out of the way so he could steal some of Karen's time. It would be much later that the boys would learn how Isaiah got rid of Joey that afternoon (as it turns out Isaiah delivered some payback Joey's way and set him up to get detention for something he didn't do).

Without Joey to help her practice, Karen was about to leave the school. Luckily for Vic he had perfect timing and caught her just in time as she was shutting her locker.

"Hey, Karen," he greeted casually, trying to be cool. "You going home?"

"Yeah," she replied, sounding disappointed. "Joey got detention so I have no one to help me rehearse."

"Well if you want I could help you," Vic offered quickly. He realized he sounded too eager and cleared his throat. "I mean, I don't know a lot about music but... I would love to hear you sing."

"You would?" Karen asked softly, touched by his generosity. "You don't have any other plans?"

He shook his head. "Nope, my schedule is completely open. And even if it wasn't I would've still offered to help you practice."

Karen grinned, ecstatic. "Vic, you're a lifesaver!" she cried happily, giving him a one armed hug that lasted for only a brief moment. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She continued as they walked towards the music room. "Everyone else is busy so I honestly thought I would be alone on this."

"Not while I'm around you won't be," Vic promised her. "Any time you need someone to help you practice just let me know." He smiled at her and extended his hand. "Why don't you let me carry your bag? It looks kind of heavy."

Karen hesitated as she gave him her bag which had been causing her some pain in her shoulder. "You sure? I mean, it's not _that _heavy..."

"Don't worry about it," Vic assured her.

"Oh... okay," she replied softly, looking to the side. She was positive she was blushing. She couldn't remember the last time a boy offered to carry her things...

"That was a quick walk," Vic commented as he opened up the door to the music room, capturing Karen's attention. He kept his hand on the door so she could walk in and smirked when he noticed the color of her cheeks.

Karen smiled at him and stepped inside.

TT

Kori had a jubilant smile on her face by the time she and Xavier returned home. Stepping into the foyer of her home she did a small twirl, stopping only once Xavier was inside and the door shut behind him. Her gaze followed him as he set her bags on the bottom of the staircase, and upon standing up straight he noticed her staring at him.

"What?"

"I had a wonderful time today," she confessed. "And it was all because of you. Thank you."

"All I did was take you shopping," Xavier stated nonchalantly.

"I know, but I still had a lot of fun," she replied. "Especially when we went inside that baby store... It was a nice experience."

He smirked at her, taking a step closer in her direction. "It was enjoyable for me too, but only because I had you for a 'girlfriend'."

Kori giggled. "Ah yes, my boyfriend who is an amazing actor. You'll have to teach me some of your techniques," she said as she sat down on the bottom step.

"There are other techniques I would much rather teach you... such as the art of kissing," he said smoothly as he sat down besides her, their legs touching. "Last time enjoyable for the both of us, wasn't it?"

Kori opened her mouth to speak, and Xavier could tell by the startled look that came to her eye that what she was about to say would be something he did not like.

He cut her off. "Be honest, cutie. After all you're lying to everyone else. You might as well tell the truth to the one person who knows your secrets."

He hated being so blunt with her, but sometimes being firm with Kori was necessary.

She sighed heavily and looked away from him so he couldn't see her blushing. "... Yes."

"_Yes,_ what?"

"Yes... it was enjoyable," she confessed, feeling guilty and confused all wrapped into one. "_Very _enjoyable."

Xavier could sense the guilt in her voice, and he suspected Dick was on her mind. He frowned at this and realized he would have to take a step back. When it came to dealing with Kori he had a push and pull system. He could only push her so far until he would have to pull away. To keep pushing would only result in her feelings being hurt, or worse, her pulling away from him. That was the last thing he wanted.

He nudged her with his elbow. "Hey, how about a kiss for all of my hard work today," he requested jokingly. "Shopping with you was a whole new form of exercise."

There was a pause, and although he knew his joke wasn't great Xavier was hoping for a giggle. Inside he panicked, thinking he upset her, and was fully prepared to apologize.

"As you wish," Kori said abruptly, turning to Xavier and cupping his face with both hands. She leaned in, catching him off guard, and gently placed her lips upon his. It took a moment for him to realize what was happening (his eyes were still open), and when it finally dawned on him that she was in fact kissing him, she pulled away before he could respond.

Upon pulling away Kori looked at Xavier shyly who was still frozen by her kiss. There was a brief pause, but eventually he came to. To Kori's surprise and amusement, his cheeks were slightly red.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "Um...," he pointed at the bags. "I'll just... take those to your room."

"Okay," she replied, hiding her smile behind her hand. Had she actually made him, tough guy Xavier of all people, flustered? Before he could take hold of all of the bags she spoke to him. "Actually, could you leave the bag from the baby store behind? I want to look at it for a bit."

Xavier obeyed her request and handed her that bag first. He smiled at her. "You and junior need a moment?"

She nodded. "Yes... And stop calling the baby junior. It would be a girl you know."

Xavier was already walking up the stairs. "Trust me, cutie, our baby is going to be a boy."

"Girl," she called back as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Boy," he countered before disappearing.

Kori shook her head with a giggle and turned her gaze to the bag in her lap. It was a small white paper bag with a picture of a black stork in the middle. Carefully she reached for the item inside, pulling out a small white bear with a light brown bow wrapped around its neck.

Kori smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. Looking down she spoke. "Hi," she began softly. "I um... I'm new to this but, if there's any chance you can hear me I just wanted to say that I... that I'm not sure what I'm doing. I know that probably sounds scary, and it's scary for me too, but Xavier's here, and he'll be sure to take good care of us both." She placed the bear on her lap. "And look, we even picked this out for you today. It's not much, but it's a start. Believe me, there's plenty more where that came from."

"Alright," Xavier began as he came into view. "I put everything next to your nightstand. Ready to order some food?"

"Uh, yeah," Kori replied as she placed the tiny plush back into its bag. She stood up. "Coming."

Meanwhile... far away in a darkened office whose only source of light came from a laptop was a man, the same man who's infatuation with Kori was dangerously growing. He sat in front of his laptop, the footage of Kori and Xavier's arrival home playing before him. The more he watched, the deeper his scowl became. The open palm that was on top of his table clenched at the part where the two addressed each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, the clench becoming stronger when the two kissed.

The mos upsetting part came towards the very end when the words "our baby" were spoken and Kori gave her private speech. With eyes widening in horror this mysterious man realized that the beautiful girl whom he had come to love was pregnant.

In a rage the man slammed his fist upon the table and stood up, sweeping all of his items on his desk, minus the laptop, onto the floor. He then kicked his chair across the room and finally ended his rampage by grabbing a potted plant off the floor and throwing it towards the locked door.

There would be hell to pay for this much later on the man vowed, but for now he would have to be patient, waiting for his moment to move in and claim the girl whose beauty had possessed him.

TT

**SPECIAL THANKS TO A Battle Inside My Heart, cookiesruletheworld, Daniella TT, Agent of the Divine One, chipmunkswillrule, lonerinluv, HipHop Dancer 1D Lover Hippie, BerryDrops, clarkLover1, Goldenheart11, xRoguexRavenx, StarRob11, RobStarLuver16, adventuretime21, DarkMasterofCupcakes, SparkleBlueLemon, AND dewdrops and crowns FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS. I WAS REALLY GLAD TO SEE SOME NEW PEOPLE IN THERE. THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! **

**StarRob11 **_: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Golly you're so polite; if it was me I would've just called Isaiah an ass because that's what he is. I'm modeling him after some of my friends boyfriends who have been very terrible and possessive of them. I want to show a different take with a relationship, a bad one, because when you look at the couples I have now like Roy/Jade and Wally/Jenn who, despite their snags, are actually kind of picture perfect. I wanted to show that yes, this kind of relationship happens in high school, and that it is not pleasant at all. _

_And OMG yes, gotta love the love for Alain. He's the man! lol Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**NEXT CHAPTER: HOW FAR WILL WALLY'S PARENTS MEDDLING PUSH HIM AND JENN?**

**THIS CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER THE SONG "BORN TO RAISE HELL" BY "CHEAP TRICK" BECAUSE OF KORI'S STALKER, ISAIAH AND THE BOYS SCHEME, AND WALLY'S PARENTS WHO ARE STIRRING UP TROUBLE. **

**PS: UNFORTUNATELY IT'S COME THAT TIME OF YEAR AGAIN... YUP, BACK TO SCHOOL TIME. I START NEXT WEEK. I'M SURE WE ALL KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS TIME WISH AND UPDATING WISE... WISH ME LUCK EVERYONE! **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	21. 4ever

"Thank you for meeting me, Mary," Nicole Hexe greeted with a smile as Mary West joined her at a small table in a Starbucks café. She extended her hand but the gesture was met with cold eyes. Mary's lips formed into a frown like a defiant child meeting an unwanted part of the family for the first time. Nicole moved her extended hand to her lips and coughed awkwardly, feeling terribly uncomfortable. She wanted this woman to be her friend, so she offered to treat her to a drink.

"Why don't we skip the pleasantries and get to the point of why we're meeting here," Mary replied in a business like manner.

"Alright then," Nicole replied, grateful that they could speed this along. She didn't want to spend that much time with someone who was openly unpleasant. "I wanted to talk about Jenn and Wally."

Nicole crossed her arms and Nicole held her hands up peacefully. "Now, I know what they did was bad-"

"Bad?" Mary repeated. She poked the table with her index finger, her eyes locking with Nicole's. "Try horrendous. Despicable. They are too young to be doing such things."

"They're not as young as you think, Mary. They're teenagers. Young adults, even. This is apart of them growing up."

"Wally can't even do his own laundry! He should not be having," Mary paused and lowered her voice, her tone repulsive. "_Sex_."

"I know you think it's bad that they are intimate, but try to look on the bright side," Nicole suggested as she listed off her reasons on her finger. "They're both really smart and very good kids, they're in love, and they use protection every time."

"Even with protection that doesn't mean they're accident free. And being in love while being in high school is worth about a dime in the long run. These kids separate all the time. As for being smart and good... my Wallace used to be those things until he met your daughter."

Nicole's eyes narrowed a bit. "Wally is more than capable of making decisions for himself. My daughter has nothing to do with the choices he makes."

Mary looked away, her hand clenching around the straps of her purse. To her this conversation was pointless and the exit was calling her name. "Clearly you don't know anything about your daughter."

She moved to leave but Nicole leaned over the table and placed a hand on her shoulder, her grip somewhat tight. "Then please, _enlighten_ me."

Mary turned her head to look at Nicole, scowling at her. It now seemed more like a challenge than conversation. Mary turned her legs so she could sit properly in her seat. "Very well. Your daughter is a delinquent. She has no respect for herself as evident by her appearance and clearly lacks respect for others. If it were up to me she would be put on a leash instead of sniffing around for promising young men like my son."

"Are you trying to insinuate that my kid is some kind of golddigger?" Nicole asked. She wanted to keep things civilized for Jenn and Wally's sake but her patience was considerably thin as her inner momma bear was begging to be released.

"I'm not insinuating. I'm telling you how it is."

"Clearly you haven't bothered to get to know my daughter at all like I have with Wally. I didn't just judge him without knowing him. Have you even bothered to have a conversation with her? To have a relationship with her?"

Mary rolled her eyes and Nicole could tell the answer to her questions were a no. Mary had been put in her place, and in a flustered attempt to regain control of the conversation she turned the tables on Nicole. "I know enough to see that you are an unfit parent."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a single parent with a lackluster career. It's no wonder your home would be an unstable environment."

"My career is just fine and so is my home!"

"Admit it, Nicole. The truth hurts. You're a terrible mother and your daughter is a leech. She's been using Wally for her own selfish gain and-"

Nicole stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, leaning into it. She locked eyes and glared at the woman before her. "Lady... you insult me all you want, but say one more negative word about my kid and I'll make it so nobody can recognize your face."

The room became quiet and the people from other tables began to stare. Nicole raised an eyebrow, almost daring Mary to speak again, but the blonde didn't take the bait. Calmly she stood up from the table, but not before having the last word.

"Just make sure your daughter stays away from my son."

With this being said she turned away, leaving the café, an obvious quickness to her step that was noticed by everyone. The door shut behind the stubborn mother, and it was only then did Nicole release the breath she had been holding before slumping in her seat.

"Way to make things worse," Nicole said to herself sarcastically, covering her face with her hands.

TT

Jenn had been waiting patiently for her mother to come home, but the minute she heard her mother's key unlocking the door all patience flew out the window. Like an eager puppy she jumped off the sofa and ran to the door. Nicole had yet to even close the door before Jenn was upon her.

"How'd it go? Did it go okay? She's not still mad is she? When can Wally and I start seeing each other again?"

Nicole felt as if her head was spinning from all the questions. To make Jenn stop and calm down she held out a bag to her as a distraction. "I brought fried chicken."

Jenn leaned back, stared at the bag questionably, and then flicked her gaze back to her mother. "Uh... yum?"

Nicole smiled and walked towards the kitchen; Jenn hot on her heel.

"Isn't there anything you want to tell me? C'mon, mom, don't make me beg."

Nicole bit her lip as she unloaded the food from the bag onto the counter. It wasn't an easy thing to admit that she had failed. "Do you want potatoes or macaroni and cheese? Or maybe we should go half and half?"

"Mom! Can I see Wally or not?"

Nicole's gaze fell shamefully. "... Kiddo... it didn't go the way we hoped. I'm sorry."

Jenn turned away and leaned against the counter with a frown.

Nicole put a hand on her back. "You mad?"

She nodded. "But not at you. It's not your fault Wally's mother is impossible to talk to."

A chuckle escaped Nicole's lips as her hands stroked Jenn's hair. "Yeah. It's too bad your father's not around. He always was the better speaker."

"Okay, since this plan didn't work I guess Wally and I are on to plan B."

"What's your new form of attack?" Nicole asked with a small smile. The pride in her grew tremendously; her daughter was no quitter.

Jenn blushed as she faced her mother. "Sneak around. Get our friends to cover for us so we can actually spend time together."

The smile fell from Nicole's face, surprising Jenn.

"Jenn, you know I support you and Wally... but I can't allow that."

Jenn took a step back as if she had been burned. "What are you talking about? Aren't you on my side?"

"I am," Nicole assured her immediately, reaching for her hands and squeezing them. "I am on your side, but I'm also a parent. As a mother I don't feel comfortable allowing you two to do that. Wally's mother may be wrong, but she's still his mother. I have to respect her choices."

Jenn pulled her hands away. "What kind of shit is that?!"

"Hey! You don't use that type of language on me young lady."

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself after you stabbed me in the back!"

"I didn't-," Nicole sighed. "Jenn, try seeing it from my point of view."

"No! I don't want to see it from your point of view. Your point of view sucks! I just want a normal relationship with my boyfriend!" she yelled before running to her room and slamming her door.

"Jenn! Jennifer!" Nicole snapped with narrowed eyes. "Don't be such a teenager!"

The response she got was Jenn blasting her radio.

TT

Gar and Atlee walked side by side, taking the long route to her house to kill time. The two were returning from an evening dinner spent with her friends, or ex friends, he wasn't sure what they were now.

Atlee had wanted him to meet her friends from her internship and had invited him to a restaurant located in one of the more expensive parts of the city. In hindsight Gar wished he had done his research on where he was going, maybe then he wouldn't have shown up in a t-shirt and jeans. Atlee's friends hadn't been pleased with his attire, or the color of his hair. What he thought would be a fun evening was really just her friends picking at him like vultures. Anything about him was subject to ridicule; where he goes to school, his hobbies, his goals, and so on.

He tried to act cool for Atlee's sake, tried to brush off their words with a smile and a laugh. He thought that he could finish the evening with no setbacks occurring, but that didn't happen. Atlee had felt the peck of their words as well as if they were personally directed at her. They had just finished insulting Gar's hair color when she finally snapped, calling them out individually on their wicked ways and presenting their flaws for all to see. Her friends had been furious, but most of all stunned.

One of the girls stood up to her. "We're just having a little fun. Why do you care if we make a few jokes?"

Atlee and Gar were on their way out when the girl had said that. Atlee had turned around to face her as she answered. "Because, he's my boyfriend."

They left the restaurant after that and hadn't spoken a word since. As they walked Gar tried to come up with something to say. He considered telling a joke, but thought it inappropriate at the moment. He wanted to say something cool and amazing to appeal to her, but fear of messing up held him back. He sighed heavily and lowered his eyes, his hands falling from his pockets as if his despair was weighing them down.

Atlee cocked her head in his direction upon hearing the sudden noise, the green haired teen had been unnaturally quiet thus far that she almost forgotten he was there. Her eyes turned upwards to look at the arching branches over their heads as they walked under some trees. Gar, since the day she met him, seemed like a lively character to her. He was bright, his mood arching upwards in bliss but yet reaching down to those below with less enthusiasm, just like the branches above their heads. It was unnatural to see him so put down, especially when he deserved better.

Atlee's eyes lowered to the ground before slowly inching upwards to gaze at Gar. He wasn't very tall, wasn't buff either, and his hair wasn't extraordinary... but he was kind, even to those who rebuffed him, like she did on many occasions. His heart was his greatest asset; it was big and gentle and there to show her support. She liked it, or rather, she liked _him. _A lot. Her lips curved upwards a little. Her friends didn't know what they were missing out on she thought as she took Gar's hand.

The action surprised him and he stopped walking, pulling his hand from her's in the process. Atlee stopped too, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she started quickly. "I-I thought it would be okay-"

Gar waved his hands immediately. "No, no! I'm sorry. I just, I, uh, wasn't expecting you to-"

"I probably should have asked first-"

"No, you're not at fault. I should have asked you if I could have, uh," Gar scratched his head, perplexed. "... Wait, I'm lost. What was I trying to say?"

Atlee giggled, but then laughed outright. Gar smiled at the noise and took pride that he was the cause of it. After her laughter subsided she extended a hand to him. "Let's go. We're almost at my house."

He stared at her hand and gulped, his cheeks red. "... Are you sure you want to hold my hand?" he looked down shamefully. "My hand's all sweaty..."

To answer him she took his head, this time firmly, and tugged him gently so he would walk in step with her. He smiled at her, and in a sudden burst of courage he intertwined their fingers. Atlee smiled back at him, glad that he seemed happy, but then frowned when a wave of guilt abruptly hit her.

"Uh... Gar," she began quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't speak up sooner at the restaurant. My fri-... Those jerks were giving you a hard time and I shouldn't have allowed them to continue for as long as they did."

"It's alright, Atlee. They're your friends, so it must have been harder on you than it was me. Besides, I've dealt with people way worse than them," Gar replied, quivering at the image of a blonde clad in pink apparel that emerged. He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Well I'm glad that you're not bothered by this," she leaned into his side a little. "But I promise, next time if someone's giving you a hard time, I won't hesitate to speak up."

Gar chuckled. "Awesome. I'll be sure to call you up when Vic is verbally harassing me to win at video games."

She laughed, and like before the sound was pleasing to his ears but his face didn't reflect that feeling. Instead it was a look of confusion that claimed his features as he recalled something.

"Hey, Atlee, back at the restaurant when you defended me...," he began, pausing their walk. "You uh... said something really specific back then and I was just wondering what did you mean by it."

Atlee couldn't help but notice how his eyes wouldn't meet hers' and she let go of his hand so she could cross her arms. "I said several things at the restaurant. You need to elaborate."

"Um, it has to deal with a single word, really. Well, the word doesn't imply _single_... It begins with a B, and there's a gender to it..."

Atlee shrugged indifferently. "Doesn't ring any bells. Mind spelling it out for me?"

He almost did, until he noticed the slight curve of her lips. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

She nodded, proud of herself. "I can understand why you like joking around so much. Very amusing."

He playfully rolled his eyes at her. "'Kay, jokes aside... Did you mean it?"

A pause passed between them, and for a moment Gar regretted bringing the subject up, but then suddenly Atlee stepped closer, close enough so that he could feel the warmth of her slender body. Her hands went behind his neck, urging him forward, and with his head titled slightly to the side their lips joined in a kiss. It was easy and slow, they had to become familiar with each other first. Gradually, the pressure of the kiss became stronger, more, and Gar's hands settled on her hips. The pressure melted away gradually before it could extend to a different level and was sealed with an extended peck. The two pulled away slowly, their eyes finally opening to look at the other, but instead of Atlee's image before him Gar saw a different girl; one who looked the same but with a darker hue of blue for eyes, messier hair, and who's fashion style reflected that of one ready to go to the gym.

The name of this new image silently crossed his mind; _Terra_.

A car driving down the street blinded him with its lights, causing him to shut his eyes and shake his head. When he reopened them he saw Atlee again who was looking at him affectionately.

"Does that answer your question, _boyfriend_?"

He didn't trust himself to speak, so he could only nod. Atlee smiled, reclaimed his hand, and the two continued their walk.

TT

"So, if your mom couldn't get through to Wally's mom who can?" Raven asked as she, Jenn, and Joey walked the halls of their school. It was morning and they were on their way to first period.

"Ugh, I have no idea," Jenn answered as she rubbed her temples in frustration. "His mom has reached a psycho level. Last night I tried calling Wally but she picked up instead. When I asked to talk to him she said I was fucking insane and hung up the phone. Bitch... Don't tell Wally I said that."

Joey pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. "I'm really sorry you're going through this, Jenn," he said when they came to a stop. He looked at Raven and squeezed the hand he had been holding all this time. "I don't know what I would do if I was in your position. Being apart from Raven would be torture."

Raven couldn't help but let the smile she had been holding back escape her grasp. Instead of acting cool and nonchalant like she would have preferred she decided to bask in the glories of a good relationship. "You're sweet," she told Joey, kissing his cheek.

Jenn put a hand over her eyes in fake disgust, waving them away. "Oh, come on you newbies. No need to rub your romance in my face."

"Sorry, Jenn," Joey replied as he threw an arm over Raven's shoulders to pull her closer, clearly not apologetic at all. "I can't help myself."

"Mmmhmm. Just beware of crazy mommies," Jenn warned playfully. She did a small wave to usher them off. "I told Wally I'd meet him here, so you two can go ahead."

"I thought you said his mom hung up the phone on you," recalled Raven.

"Yeah. But she didn't count on Alain calling him and then connecting us via threeway."

"Nicely played," Joey complimented, offering her a fist bump that she returned.

"Thanks. Catch you guys in class."

As the couple walked away Jenn turned around, deciding to help herself to a drink of water. Pushing her hair back she bent over the water fountain, unaware of the boy creeping up behind her. Reaching out a hand a red headed boy did a quick grope of Jenn's behind, startling her. Immediately she turned around with a fist raised.

"You sonnva-_Wally?!"_ she growled, her cheeks red, causing Wally to laugh. "Idiot, I thought you were a creep. I was about to punch the shit out of you."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," he said with a shrug. "Besides, I know saying 'boo' wouldn't work on you."

"You are so immature," she scolded disapprovingly. A few seconds later she smiled and opened her arms. "Come here."

Wally quickly did as he was told and embraced his girlfriend, burying his nose into her hair and smiling as the scent of her wild orchid perfume filled his nostrils. The scent drove him to hold her even tighter and he raised one hand from her back to entangle in her loose hair. Jenn smiled into his chest and clenched the fabric of his shirt to keep him there. From those who passed by they felt as if the two were being dramatic and couldn't understand the level of their embrace, while a select few of the female audience suddenly disapproved of their own boyfriends. "How come you never hold me like that?" was one complaint.

Any disturbances their embrace might have caused went unnoticed by the two who only wanted one thing; each other.

"We haven't even been separated for that long but it feels like..."

"Forever?" Jenn finished.

"Yeah."

"I know. I feel the same," she sighed. "Damn you, Wally West, you've turned me into a big softie."

"It's adorable," he encouraged, pulling away ever so slightly to look into her eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek and grinned at her.

"It's disgusting. Look, I think we've already scared most of the freshman boys."

Wally's expression suddenly turned serious. "Jenn, what are we gonna do?"

She wished she could provide him with an answer but the only thing she could offer was a gloomy frown.

"I'm worried, Jenn. I think my parents might want to send me away to some fancy prep school like Bruce did to Dick."

"Are you serious?" Jenn questioned, suddenly panicked.

"I found a brochure in the living room last night."

Jenn bite the nail of her thumb, looking away. "Dammit."

The school bell rang, filling the ears of all students. Wally looked at the bell before returning his eyes to his girlfriend. "Double dammit."

"Better hustle lovebirds," Mr. Mod commanded as he passed the couple in the hall. He paused in front of them to take a sip at his coffee. When he finished he smiled at them. "Still here? Perhaps some people haven't learned that lateness only inspires us educators to make more pop quizzes."

Jenn and Wally looked at each other fearfully. "We'll talk about this later," they said in union before joining hands and rushing towards their first period.

"Hey, no running in the halls!" Mr. Mod warned.

TT

Gar had been in a lovestruck daze since the moment he entered school, and it didn't take Vic long to catch on to it. Not paying attention in class and the dopey grin on his face were the indicators that Vic noticed, but it wasn't until lunch time when Gar almost happily ate meat that he caught on. When that happened Vic wasted no time in carting Gar away so that he could learn all the details.

"Alright little man, spill."

"And make it snappy. If I keep Toni waiting any longer she's going to fry my ass."

Vic jumped up, his eyes wide. "Isaiah?! When did you-"

"I spotted the two of you rushing off. It looked kind of suspicious so I followed."

Vic shrugged and turned back to Gar. "So what happened? Why are you so happy today?"

Gar grinned ear to ear. "Atlee and I had our first kiss last night. And it... was... AWESOME!"

"That's it?" Isaiah said with a shake of his head. He had thought something more exciting had occurred. He turned to leave, but before he could go he was suddenly pulled into a playful headlock by Vic.

"Seriously? It's 'bout time, man. I thought you were never going to make your move."

"What can I say, great things come with time," Gar replied, cocky.

"Then it's official? You two are going out?" Vic asked, his excitement for Gar making it impossible for him to notice that Isaiah was still locked in his arm and struggling to break free.

Gar nodded. "We're hanging out again today after school. You guys should join us. We should get the others to come along too. Now that Atlee and I are dating it's about time everyone properly meets each other."

"Won't that be intrusive?" Isaiah asked, taking a break from clawing at Vic's arm.

"Pfft, nah," Gar answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Terra loved it when we used to go out as a group. It's more fun."

"I don't mind," Vic said before grinning wickedly. "If Karen comes maybe we can 'accidentally' get separated from the group. What do you think, Isaiah?"

"Sounds awesome," Isaiah deadpanned. "Can you let me go now?"

TT

Advanced english and writing class. Why the teacher Mr. Mallah felt it necessary for his students to take a quiz after every book he assigned was unknown to Wally. He silently cursed the ebony skinned balding man and his heavy French accent. Wally looked at the questions on his sheet is despair. Unfortunately he had forgotten to read the book assigned. In fact he was pretty sure he had used the book as a coaster...

It wasn't fair. How could he be expected to know all of this? He was just a teenager! Taking a deep breath Wally forced himself to calm down and recall the class discussions on _Catcher in the Rye_. After a long pause the only thing he could remember was making paper airplanes.

He ruffled his hair in frustration and hoped his fellow classmates were on the same boat as him (it was shameful to admit but he would feel better if he wasn't the only one to fail). Deciding to look up from his paper he peaked around quickly to catch sight of his fellow strugglers: Kori, Gar, Toni, Roy, and Isaiah. All looked as hopeless as he. Continuing to peer around he noticed Joey, Vic, Alain, Karen, and Jenn working confidently on their papers. He felt jealous of the others but his heart swelled up in pride for his girlfriend. He couldn't help but think "Way to go, babe! Get that A plus!" Finally Wally's eyes rested on Raven who sat with arms crossed and pencil down, her paper turned over to mark her completion. She was the only student done in the class and Wally couldn't help but look at her with awe.

Raven could feel someone's eyes on her and turned to see Wally looking at her. She smirked and poked out her tongue, infuriating him, before turning back to look at the board.

"That does it," Wally muttered before furiously scribbling on his test. "I'll show her. She isn't the only one who can figure out symbolism."

With fifteen minutes left before class was to end Mr. Mallah announced that time was up. A few groans and protest for more time were heard but Mr. Mallah was firm in his decision. He asked that all the test be passed up to the front so that he could discuss the next assignment.

"From today until the star of holiday break we will be doing various works of Shakespeare," Mr. Mallah explained. He picked up a stack of small books on his desk and began to pass them out to the class. "Each one of you will have a different work from one of history's greatest story tellers, that way I know no one will cheat off of their friends. Garfield."

"Hey!" Gar snapped and crossed his arms. "One time and you're branded for life."

"Before your break begins you will each make a presentation. You can do whatever you like. Performance, power point... you can even read a short essay in front of the class. Just so long as you don't merely repeat the plot you can do no wrong. What I want from you is to capture the essence of your piece to achieve true understanding of it so that you may share it with the rest of us."

Mallah stopped by Raven's desk and gave her the play _Macbeth_.

"So we have total creative control?"

"That is correct, Raven."

"So... let's say if I wanted to rewrite a scene...?"

"Totally acceptable, just so long as you provide a small explanation as to why."

Raven smirked. "Wicked."

Next he stopped by Wally's desk and placed _Romeo and Juliet _on it. Wally picked up the book and frowned, raising his hand.

"Mr. Mallah, can I switch? This one is way too chick flick for me," he leaned over to look at the book Raven had received and smiled. "I can switch with Raven. I know all about Macbeth thanks to this old cartoon about Gargoyles."

"I'm sorry, Wallace, but there will be no trading," Mr. Mallah patted Wally on the shoulder. "Give it a try. You might learn more from this than you expect. You might even be surprised to learn that you share some similarities with the story."

"But sir, that book was written like a million years ago. How can it have any similarities with us today?" asked Gar.

Mr. Mallah proceeded to the front of the classroom after handing out the last book. He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms, facing the class. "Let's see... Who here has ever been in a relationship?"

All hands in the room went up.

"Alright... Now, who here has been in a relationship that became complicated because there were either friends, or family members, who tried to sever the bond you and your partner had?"

Only a few hands were raised, a notable few being that of Kori, Jenn, Joey, Gar, and Wally.

"Does you moving from Jump City count?" Toni asked Isaiah in a whisper.

"I don't know. I guess," Isaiah responded with a shrug, and the two raised their hands.

"Now this is just part of Romeo and Juliet," Mr. Mallah explained. "There is a lot of heartbreak in this tale for the two star-crossed lovers." Mr. Mallah sighed and removed his glasses to pat a tear that came to his eye with a tissue. "I remember the day I first read the story myself. I had hoped that it would end differently for the two, that perhaps the two could have run away together and lived happily ever after."

Wally lifted his head, interest peaked. "Run away?" he glanced over at the yawning Jenn. "Together?"

"Alas," continued Mr. Mallah. "It was not meant to be. But that doesn't mean their story has to end children! If you want to, you make this tragedy into a fairytale."

"Run away together," Wally repeated. Slowly a grin spread across his face and he erupted from his seat like a volcano burning with excitement. "I'll do it!"

The class looked at Wally with wide eyes, both confused and a little disturbed. Mr. Mallah however, thinking his excitement to be over the assignment, nearly cried with joy. "That a boy, Wallace!"

TT

After Mr. Mallah's class had ended Wally put his track skills to good use. Barely giving Jenn enough time to pack up her bag, he grabbed her hand and yanked her out of class, much to the puzzlement of their friends who pondered where they were off to in such a rush.

Inspiration had struck Wally, and he was quick to share the idea in his head with his girlfriend. They found an empty classroom to hide in as the late bell rang for next period. Once they were inside Jenn sat down to catch her breath.

"You... nearly... tore... my arm off," Jenn said in between breaths, her hand on her chest.

"Sorry slow poke," Wally said as he grabbed the empty seat besides her and sat down. "But my uncle Barry always told me when inspiration strikes you just have to run with it."

"And what's so inspiring that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

"I know how we're going to fix our parent problem."

"You mean _your _parent problem. My mom's not the one on the tirade"

"Do you want to hear my plan or not?"

"Go for it. _Inspire _me."

He grinned and threw out his arms. "We're going to run away together!"

Jenn didn't bat an eyelash.

"Well?" Wally took her hands in his. "What do you think?"

"Think of what?"

"The answer to our problem," he frowned. "Were you even paying attention?"

"I was. But you can't be serious."

"I am serious. If we run away we can do whatever we want. No more parents telling us we can't see each other."

Jenn rolled her eyes and removed her hands from his. "I was hoping you were kidding."

Wally blinked in surprise. "You don't like my idea?"

"Like it? I HATE it!" she screamed, standing up in her seat and jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "Of all the stupid shit I've ever heard this is definitely in the top five!"

Wally moved his hands in a downward motion, looking at the door and then at Jenn. "Maybe you should lower your voice..."

"Lower my voice? Lower _my _voice?! You say let's run away and you want me to lower my voice?!" Jenn exploded, her hands going to his shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"What if I added please?" Wally suggested, hoping to ease Jenn's fire.

"Where is your brain today? We can't run away! Where did you even get an idea like that?!"

She had stopped shaking him to hear his answer, and very timidly Wally told her his idea came from _Romeo and Juliet. _Jenn was unsure of what to do next; whether to shake him, smack him, or yell at him... She decided on all three.

"Are you nuts?!" she yelled, shaking him again, this time by the collar of his shirt, Wally's head acting very much like a bobble head that had just been tapped. "They died in that story!" She released him long enough to give him a hard clonk on the head. "MORON!"

Wally's hands went to his injured head, his teeth and eyes clenched shut from the pain. "At least I'm trying," he hissed as he rubbed his head. "And why'd you have to hit me so hard?"

"To knock some sense into you," Jenn snapped sharply, crossing her arms and glaring down at him. "We're just teenagers. We can barely survive high school and you want us to go where the fucking wind blows. I don't think so."

"I never said it was a good plan, but at least it's a plan."

She shook her head at him and turned away. She knew his intentions were pure, but good or not she felt as if he himself didn't grasp the level of depth of his proposition. The two of them on the road together, trying to make it on their own. It was romantic in a sense but it mostly reminded her of eloping. She shook her head again. Wally was in over his head and she told him just that. Her statement confused him so she turned around to elaborate.

"Stop rushing ahead on your own and think about it," she pleaded desperately. "If we run off together we'll be on our own. We won't have time to goof off. We'll have to grow up, fend for ourselves. Really _think _about it. We'll need a place to stay, money-"

"Things we can get!"

"How?" she cried, frustrated. "We weren't born with silver spoons in our mouths. There's no unlimited bank account for us like there is with Roy or Toni or Kori. We'll have to struggle everyday."

"It'll be worth it as long as we're together," protested Wally.

"Will it?!" she snapped, her own words surprising her as well as Wally.

Her words cut him deeply, Jenn could tell by the way he seemed to shrink into himself; his head lowered as if to say she had won this debate. Jenn bit her lip, wishing her last sentence had never spluttered out. It sounded cruel to her own ears; she could just imagine how it sounded like to Wally. What could he be thinking she pondered, as she timidly stole a glance at him as the two stood in the silent darkened classroom. She knew what she would be thinking had the tables been turned and he had snapped that at her. There would be doubt in her mind; doubt that if the person she wanted, wanted her back just as much. Jenn shut her eyes, hoping that this cut she caused would go untouched. She hoped that the silence would engulf it and allow them to skimper by with minimal damage, because if it was one thing she learned from her rough housing youthful playground days it was this: when you pick at an injury you'll only make it worse. Jenn silently pleaded with Wally to ignore what she said, but when he raised his gaze to meet hers' she knew that was an impossibility.

"I don't have a family worth a million bucks, Jenn. And I know my idea is kind of idiotic," he chuckled softly, helping himself to continue. "Actually it's more on the massive scale of crazy... but I want you to know that I would struggle every day of my life if I had to if it meant being with you."

Jenn cupped a hand over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears because she knew that he meant every word.

"Listen, Jenn," he began as he stepped closer to her, taking her free hand in his. He paused a moment to admire her delicate slender hand in his own and squeezed it gently. "I want to be with you for as long as you're willing to keep me around. Even after that, because if you were to kick me to the side I swear I will never stop bothering you until you take me back."

She laughed a little at that, unable to help herself, and brushed away the tears forming in her eyes. She looked at him with a soft smile.

"I want to be able to see you. You're my girlfriend after all, it's within my rights...," he frowned. "But my parents aren't budging. They're strict as hell. The only way we'll get any freedom is if we're away from them."

"Wally, I-"

"Wait, let me finish," he interrupted as he took her other hand, his gaze lowered at their touch. "When Mr. Mallah told us Romeo and Juliet's story my idea hit me like lightning. I didn't have time to think it through completely. But I get it now. I know there needs to be detail in it."

"Wally-"

He looked up at her. "So I've decided. I'll run away. It's my mom that's the problem, not your's. You shouldn't have to suffer."

"But, Wally-"

"I'll run away and then we can meet up in secret whenever we want to and-"

Jenn leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, silencing his rant. When she pulled away she smirked at his stunned expression. "About time I got you to shut up."

He was wide eyed. "Jenn-"

She put a finger to his lips, letting him know it was her turn to speak. "Wally West, you're a fool if you think for one second I'd let you run off... without me."

He grasped her hand that was at his lips with both of his own. "You mean that?" he asked, trying to contain his joy.

She nodded. "But only if we think about this properly. We'll need money and a place to go."

"I have some distant relatives in Keystone City. My folks don't really approve of them even though they're super cool. I even have a cousin there who's about our age. I'm sure she would help us if we go there."

"See, now you're thinking," Jenn replied approvingly. "And you know what, I have some money saved that we can use." She shrugged. "Maybe we can even convince our friends to lend us some? We'll have to lie about why though, but I'm sure they would understand in the long run."

Wally smiled at her.

"What's with that dopey grin?"

"It's nothing... just... I can't believe what we're going to do."

"It is a bit insane."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other, allowing a brief pause to pass before erupting into a fit of laughter, allowing the excitement of their plan to bloom and expelling their worries.

TT

"Hey guys, over here!" cried Gar as he waved his arms enthusiastically, even going so far as to stand in his seat to capture their attention.

With Gar's antics it didn't take long for Vic, Karen, Alain, Toni, Isaiah, and Kori to notice him sitting outside one of their favorite cupcake shops with Atlee.

"Holy crap she really does look like Terra," Toni whispered as she and the girls trailed behind the boys.

"Well that's the definition of a twin, Toni," Karen said with a laugh.

"I know that!" Toni snapped, crossing her arms. "It's just kind of creepy, that's all."

"Try not to make a big deal of it please," Kori pleaded. "We're here to support Gar and his new relationship."

"I know, I know," Toni groaned. "It's still kinda creepy."

"Is that some kind of zombie fear you're expressing?" Isaiah inquired, smirking back at her.

"No!"

"Just be nice and remember to smile," Vic instructed.

"Don't worry, Vic," said Alain. "The last thing we want is to put Gar in the dog house."

TT

"Hey guys, over here!" cried Gar as he waved his arms enthusiastically, even going so far as to stand in his seat to capture their attention.

Atlee tugged on his shirt. "Gar, please, you're making a scene."

"Oh, sorry," Gar apologized as he got back down in his seat. "I'm just glad you finally get to meet everyone. Well, almost everyone."

"I'm glad you're excited," Atlee said with a small smile as she held his hand, but her smile quickly went away. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... I thought today we were going to be alone. I mean, we just became a couple last night."

"Don't worry about it, Atlee. Like you said, we just became a couple. There will be plenty of time for us to be alone," he grinned. "And besides, Terra used to love this sort of group thing."

"Oh...," Atlee replied softly, turning her gaze away from him as she whispered to herself. "I thought this date was for me, not Terra."

TT

Atlee was a bright girl, one of the best in her class, so it didn't take long for a girl of her caliber to notice that Gar was behaving differently. She couldn't help but to reflect on his behavior as they strolled through the night together, walking the path that would lead them to her house.

Today Atlee, Gar, and the others had done several activities (most of which didn't particularly spark her interest), and at least once during every event Gar had the annoying tendency to mention Terra's name to her. They had passed by a candy store while touring the mall, exciting everyone enough to venture inside. Once inside everyone had spread out, filling up a bag with their favorite treats: Alain to Swedish Fish, Karen to the bubble gum, Toni to the Twizzlers, and so on. Atlee too had ventured over to her favorite sweet treat, but before she could even grab the scope Gar was ushering her over in a new direction.

"Atlee, you have to try these. It was Terra's favorite," he said as he pointed out some chocolate coated peanut contraption. "I'm sure you'll love them."

To please him she obliged, even though the candy didn't interest or satisfy her.

Next they had all visited a karaoke place to satisfy Toni who was just dying to go in. Atlee had to admit, watching the others perform was amusing, and she was enjoying the duet Vic and Isaiah got challenged to do, but personally karaoke wasn't her type of thing to participate in. At least not yet, after all she had just met these people; she wasn't ready to make a fool of herself in front of them. The others were okay with her opting out, but Gar was more persistent.

"C'mon," he begged. "Terra would do it."

Reluctantly she gave in, allowing Gar to pick Terra's favorite song for her to sing. "... I guess one song wouldn't hurt."

She had hoped that would be the last occurrence, but hoping didn't provide fruitful results. Gar's antics continued onto the arcade when he begged for her to be his partner in a game of couples laser tag.

"But Terra would do it," he whined, and like before she contorted to his will and played a game she thought boring and pointless.

His words were getting to her, so when they all finally took a break at a smoothie bar Atlee decided to do some digging. She sat with the girls while the boys went to go order and questioned them about Gar's relationship with Terra. Kori had said she thought Terra to be Gar's greatest love. Karen noted that she thought Terra was everything Gar would ever want in a girl and more. Toni told her how hard it was for Gar to get over her.

Atlee voiced her concern in that moment. "Do you think he's ready to move on with another girl?"

The three girls sitting in front of her had paused in that moment, each one of them seeming to ponder that question themself. Finally, Kori broke the ice.

"Of course he is," she said, though not convincingly enough for Atlee. "He wants to move on."

"Yeah, and all he talks about is you now," added Karen quickly.

Atlee nodded despite her doubt. _All he talks about is her? _That was a laugh considering all he ever seemed to talk about was Terra, especially when he was with her. She had to wonder if perhaps the two of them were making a mistake being together. Gar had been an amazing friend and a great show of support since the moment she met him. He helped introduce her to an amazing brother and with the stories he shared with her she almost felt as if she had met Terra personally. Maybe that was all there was to the relationship. Maybe Gar was destined to be her friend and nothing more. Maybe she just wasn't enough for him. Atlee gazed up at the sky in disappointment. She had been outmatched before their relationship even began, after all the only reason why Gar came into her life in the first place was because of Terra.

"Atlee," Gar interrupted, startling Atlee away from her thoughts. "We're here."

"Oh," Atlee said, looking from him to her front door. "Sorry for spacing out like that."

"It's okay," he smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Night."

He turned to leave, but Atlee reached for his hand. "Gar, wait."

He turned back to her and rejoined her on the first step of her porch. He remained silent, unsure of how to proceed. Since he was puzzled he thought it best to wait until she made the first move.

"You know I never really had a boyfriend before," she confessed. "I mean, I've been on a few dates but no one has ever triggered any form of spark for me... And then I met you, and I finally understood what the girls from school meant by 'butterflies' and 'opposites attract'."

Gar smiled at her, thrilled with her confession, and leaned in to kiss her.

She took a step back, surprising him.

"Gar, I want you to know that I really enjoy being with you, and I've never liked anyone as much as I like you. And I hope you really like _me_," she admitted seriously. "Do you like _me_?"

"Of course I like you," he assured her, bringing her into a hug. "You're the best thing that's come into my life in a long time."

She smiled into his shoulder and hugged him back. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do," he insisted. "Being with you feels just like old times."

She blinked her eyes and pulled away at arms length. She fidgeted awkwardly. "Old times? Wh-what does that mean?"

"Nothing. Just that I'm happy again. And it's all because of you."

"Oh... Okay," she leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Gar."

"Night. I'll call you when I get home."

She nodded and watched him go, waiting until he was out of sight before venturing inside her home. After shutting the front door behind herself she leaned her back against it and sighed, her frown from earlier returning.

"Please," she begged silently. "Please let it be me he wants to be with and not her."

TT

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back after a long time away. I apologize for that, it's just that I got an unwanted dose of DRAMARAMA of my own. I finally know how the characters feel... Anyhow! My DRAMARAMA for the most part is gone so I'm feeling better and I'm ready to jump back into this story with anyone who is still willing to take the journey with me. **

**I have a few things I will like to say before I close this chapter. First thing is the new few chapters are already written, I just need to type them up. Secondly I do intend to respond to the reviews sent to me and the messages but I'll need some time to do that. **

**Now, on to the next thing. I was told that someone has been stealing content from this story? I'm not sure who is doing that or the name of the story but any information about that would be greatly appreciated. I've never had something like that happen to me before so I'm not sure how to proceed on something like this, but I would rather at least have knowledge of it.**

**And finally I got a review a long time ago from an anonymous reviewer who made a complaint about the story being too dark. I am sorry for any plots in the story that become too dark and for anyone who becomes uncomfortable with it, but this will be the last time I apologize for the story being too dark. There are many times in a series when we follow characters for many years and as they become older the plot around them becomes dark. It's a process to show that things are changing and that they are growing up. I'm sure many of you have read series where this occurs. **

**I've had these plots in my head since the time I started Sick Cycle Carousel and I want to continue with the plans I originally had. Feeling and opinions are always welcomed and appreciated and they inspire me to make certain changes or even bring new ideas to me, but the story is mine and I intend to write it the way I think is best. **

**In terms of this story I want to provide real experiences that happen to high schoolers. Most of the time I draw upon inspiration from people I've met in my high school years. What Kori is going through in this story is a nightmare... The unfortunate fact however is that it does happen. I've met girls who have gone through what she's been through. **

**I want to be completely honest, if you think the story is dark now there are going to be a few more plots where it becomes ****darker****. I'm saying this now so that any who are uncomfortable can back out now. I do not want to upset people, and although I will miss the readers who will choose to walk away it's only fair that I give you some type of warning now. The last thing I want to do is make some feel extremely uncomfortable. **

**For those who will continue with the story, faults and all, thank you. The support you have given me, and even the support of those who are choosing to walk away, are the only things that keep me coming back. I want to finish this story for everyone and I am so lucky to have the readers that I do. You guys are AMAZING! **

**I thank everyone for reading and I apologize if I have offended anyone. **

**By the way... this chapter is named after the Veronicas song 4ever because Wally TOTALLY wants to spend forever with Jenn!**

**Next chapter: Wally and Jenn move forward with their plan and the singing competition Karen entered finally arrives! Will she succumb to the pressures?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	22. Romeo and Juliet

Wally crept out of the boys bathroom as quietly as he could manage, looking both ways before exiting. He took a few leaps towards the girls bathroom and knocked on the door twice, paused, and then knocked two more times. A moment later Jenn opened the door, looking at him with a flat stare.

"Honestly, Wally, couldn't we have just hid under the bleachers or something?"

"Where's the adventure in that?" he countered, taking the lead and keeping his body flush to the wall. He reminded Jenn of a child playing spy.

She shrugged and followed (though she skipped the sneaky antics). "If we get caught ditching class it'll be your fault."

"Shh!"

The two sneaked up several flights of stairs to hide in an empty chemistry lab classroom. Once inside they settled themselves around the teacher's desk; Wally taking the chair, and Jenn finding a spot on the table. Jenn placed her bag on her lap and pulled out a white envelope, Wally mimicking her actions with his own bag. Each envelope had a large sum of money inside and once they revealed the cash to each other they began counting their share separately, dividing the money into small piles of hundreds. They had spent the past two days gathering all the funds they could, hoping to initiate, what Wally called, operation Romeo and Juliet; a name Jenn thought to be dramatic beyond belief, but at least it finally got him interested in doing his homework, not that it would matter if their plan were to be launched successfully.

As they counted they asked each other how their money had been gained. The minority of the amount had come from their own personal funds. Wally barely managed to scrape up fifty-two bucks, and Jenn's total only reached around eighty-two dollars. The bulk of their getaway funds was raised by asking their friends. Toni had contributed three hundred dollars in an instant when Jenn had asked if she could borrow some money. The large amount had surprised the pink haired girl who was at a lost of what to say, especially since when asked on what the money was going to be used for Jenn could only supply her with a vague answer.

"Look, I can't say much other than that Wally and I have this wild idea to get his parents off our backs. I completely understand if you don't want to, but can you help or not?"

"Of course I can help," Toni answered, fishing around inside her purse to retrieve her wallet. "What good is having a rich step daddy if you can't help your friends."

Jenn had also asked Kori for some help. Since Kori belonged to a wealthy family she hoped to get as much as she could. When Jenn requested the money Kori, generous as always, was instantly giving. Jenn had left school with Kori so they could travel to the bank, but after a conversation in the car Jenn suddenly regretted asking for the loan.

"You're so lucky to have your whole place to yourself, Kori. I wish Wally and I were as lucky as you. Then maybe Wally and I wouldn't have gotten into trouble with his parents."

Kori shrugged in response. "It can be fun at times, but it's not as easy as you think. My parents are strict as well and place a lot of responsibility in my hands. Especially when they are away."

"What do you mean? What's the worse they can do when they are thousands of miles away?"

"My father loves to test me. Each month he gives me a certain amount of money, sometimes a little, sometimes a lot," she explained as they pulled into the parking lot of the bank. "I have to manage it carefully and use it for everything I need, like food and supplies in the house. If something breaks down it's my job to hire a repair man. When a bill needs to be paid I need to make the payment."

Jenn's eyes widened as Kori held the door open for her to the bank. "You manage all that? By yourself?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. My father made sure to teach my sister and I how to be independent. If we can't prove ourselves to him I think he would disinherit us."

"Shit that's harsh."

Kori laughed softly. "Perhaps, but because of him I know how to build up my savings which I'm thankful for. It's a good thing to, since it'll allow me to help you."

Jenn's lip quivered a bit. Kori was undeniably sweet, and it tore Jenn to shreds to borrow money from her; and so, when Kori placed the large bills in her hands, she felt it only right to give it back. Kori was surprised and told her it was okay, and for awhile there the two went back and forth. Finally, Jenn caved into Kori who demanded she at least take a little of the money.

When it came to asking friends for money Wally only had two people in mind; Roy and Alain, his oldest pals. His quest for quick cash though came up short when compared to Jenn's earnings. Alain didn't have a rich step daddy or a wealthy family and was only able to give Wally fifty dollars. Wally had hoped Roy could make up for this shortage, but Roy stubbornly refused to give him any more than two hundred dollars without knowing precisely why Wally needed the money.

"I have my reasons and I can't tell you what they are right now! Can't you just be a good friend like Alain and lend me the money?"

"Without knowing why? Hell no! You're lucky you're even getting that much from me," Roy snapped while they stood inside the living room of his home. "How do I know you're not going to piss it all away somewhere on something stupid?"

"Because I'm telling you I won't."

"Yeah, well, your word isn't good enough," Roy told him as he went over to pick up a picture of Lian off the mantle. He showed the photo to Wally. "I have a daughter now. She and Jade are my responsibility. We have a future together that I need to think about." He pointed at his chest. "Believe it or not but I've been trying very hard not to depend on Ollie's money all the time."

Wally pursed his lips together, feeling selfish. A brief moment of silence passed between them. "I'm sorry man. Really I am. I shouldn't have asked."

He turned to leave, but Roy stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. He spun the track star around to face him and put the money in his hand. "I know what you're thinking dude, and the last thing you are is a jerk."

Wally looked at the money in his hand in awe. "You're seriously giving this to me?"

"Of course. Look, I'm sorry for being so suspicious about your reasons, it's just you've been a little all over the place since that crap with you, Jenn, and your parents went down."

"Yeah, well, hopefully all that will be solved soon," Wally said as he put the money in his pocket.

With all the money they collected Wally and Jenn had about seven hundred and eighty five dollars to their names. It was a good total, but not good enough in Jenn's eyes.

"I can probably get some more from my mom's vacation fund," she stated as she put all the money together into one envelope. She carefully sealed it and put it inside one of the inner pockets of her bag so it would be safe. "She's like an old lady or something and keeps it inside a huge jar in her closet."

"And I can ask my aunt Iris and uncle Barry for some dough," Wally added. "I'm having dinner with them on Friday."

"That's the day we're supposed to leave," Jenn reminded him. "Are you sure that's a good day to be around adults that can potentially ruin our plans?"

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing. Just be prepared to meet me after."

"If you say so," she pulled out a sheet of paper from her bag. "I looked up this really cheap motel that isn't far from the bus that will take us to Keystone City. We can hide out there for a night and take the bus the next morning."

Wally examined the paper and nodded. The motel seemed cozy from the photo. "Then it looks like everything is settled."

"Yup. All we have to do now is wait," Jenn replied nervously.

Wally smiled at her and rested his head in her lap, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Having second thoughts?"

She played with his hair and smiled. "No."

He laughed. "You sound totally confident. A major flip from when I first told you my idea."

"What can I say," she began as she put her hands to his cheeks to force him to lift his head. Once he was up she leaned forward to kiss him, her lips murmuring a quick sentence before she kissed him. "I'm in love with you... and always will be."

TT

Wally and Jenn weren't the only ones cutting class. Across town Karen was competing for a spot to perform on stage. If she were to pass round one of the contest, not only would she get to sing on stage, but she would be eligible to win a spot in a commercial for a new clothing store opening up in Jump City. A well renowned designer known as Catherine Cironielian was admired by many of the young women in Jump City for her glamorous designs, so when word spread that she was looking for local girls to appear in her commercial to advertise her new store Karen jumped at the opportunity, as did many girls; which is why round one was taking place early and in the privacy of a small rented theater. From what Karen was aware round one was initiated to weed out those with lackluster abilities, and only the top thirty would appear on stage later on today in the parking lot of the store.

Despite the enormous amount of girls that came to compete Karen wasn't worried. She knew a majority of these girls only came for a chance to see Catherine Cironielian in person, and that some had the idea that this event would help them get rich quick. Their reasons for entering the contest were petty, very unlike her own reason. All she desired was a chance to compete and show off her skills in hopes of getting a good recommendation. She had hopes of going to the same college as Mal and studying side by side with him, and the only way to accomplish that was to at least have one reward under her belt.

Still, despite the fact that she believed her good intentions would get her to the next round, Karen was still a bit anxious. She sat in her seat as her turn drew near, watching the other girls wait their turn. Her leg bobbled up and down as she noticed most of the girls had at least one cheerleader in their corner; mom, dad, boyfriend, best friend... almost everyone had someone there to calm their fears or encourage them. Karen sighed and buried her face in her hands, wishing she had asked someone to come with her. The girls had offered to join her, but she refused their offers. The way she saw it, there wasn't a need for everyone to cut class and travel out of their way when there was no guarantee she would make it to the next round.

"Looks like you could use a pick me up."

Karen looked up, startled. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Vic?"

Vic sat down besides her, handing her a cup of lemon tea with extra honey. She took it gratefully but one wouldn't notice that since she went straight to questioning him.

"What are you doing here? I told everyone not to come."

"I know. I was there," he replied as he swirled his cup of coffee and took a sip. "I thought it was pretty dumb of you to come alone, so I came."

She scowled at him. "Gee, thanks," she replied sarcastically before blowing at her cup of tea and taking a sip. "I bet you're just here because of all the pretty girls."

He put a hand to his heart, feigning injury. "_Ouch_. Beautiful and dangerous."

She grinned softly. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee."

Vic placed his cup of coffee under his chair. "Let's be serious now. You know I came to support you since you were too hardheaded to ask someone to come with you."

She lowered her cup of tea to her lap and turned her head to glare at him. "Hardheaded? Listen, if you're here to pick a fight-"

He grinned. "Trust me, I'm not. I'm just messing with you. You looked nervous when I came in, sitting all by yourself."

Her gaze lowered to stare at the reflection in her tea. She smiled sadly. "You can read me like a book..."

He placed a hand on her wrist. "You got this, Karen. I know you do."

She looked at him briefly, then her gaze shifted to his hand on her wrist. She took that hand and held it tightly with both of her own, grateful for his support. She didn't tell him this, but she couldn't help but to think of how charming he was in this moment, but then again he always was when it came to important moments like these. It was part of the reason why she had fallen for him all those years ago.

A woman with a clipboard stepped out of two large red double-doors. "Beecher, Karen. Beecher, Karen. Please come to the stage for your audition."

Karen gulped, and without her even realizing it her grip tightened around Vic's hand.

"Hey...," he began and waited for her to look at him. Once she did he gave her one of his best smiles. "You'll be fine. I promise." He raised her hand to his lips and gently laid a kiss there. "Now go kick some butt."

She blushed and froze up. It wasn't until the woman called her name again that she was able to move. "Ah, coming!"

Karen ran for the double doors. Before entering inside she took a look back at Vic who gave her two thumbs up. She smiled and returned the gesture before the door shut behind her.

TT

The audition didn't take much time, only about three minutes. It wasn't long until Karen was walking out of those big red doors and another girl was called. While he waited Vic's eyes never left those doors, and the moment he saw Karen he stood to his feet, his heart pounding in his chest as he anxiously waited to hear the results. Karen left the auditorium with her gaze lowered, making Vic worry, but it wasn't long until she lifted her eyes to meet his. She paused as their eyes locked, her countenance lacking expression, and Vic gulped as he feared the worse.

A second later she was beaming at him and gave him two thumbs up. Vic blinked in surprise. It took a moment for him to realize what she meant, but the minute he understood he was opening his arms for her. Karen waisted no time and ran to him, jumping up the minute she reached him and nearly knocking Vic over as she wrapped an arm around his neck and her legs around his waist. Vic was so startled that he almost forgot to hold her properly.

Karen lifted her free arm in the air. "I'm going to the next round!" she squealed and squeezed both of her arms around his neck.

"See! What I told you? I knew you could do it," Vic pointed out as he hugged her back. "Next round baby, hell yeah!"

She laughed, caught up in the moment, and pulled away to smile at him. It wasn't until their gazes met that she realized the position they were in. Coughing awkwardly she immediately detangled herself from him, apologizing to him and scolding herself mentally. Vic frowned and brushed the moment off like it was nothing, but secretly he wished she hadn't pulled away. An awkward silence settled between them then, neither one looking at each other. Finally Karen decided to excuse herself so that she could text the others about her achievement.

TT

"You shoulda made a move," Isaiah complained, disappointed as he shook his head. "_I _would have made a move."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Vic demanded. "She pulled away from me."

"I would have had my way," Isaiah said cocky as Vic slapped a hand over his face in frustration. "You ruined the perfect opportunity."

Toni turned her gaze over her shoulder curiously. "What are you guys talking about? You're missing the performance."

"Who cares. It's not like Karen is on stage," Gar pointed out, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Atlee.

"These girls worked just as hard as Karen did to be here. Don't be rude," she scolded. She began to clap as the girl on stage finished her song and was dismissed.

It was around a quarter after five, and the parking lot of Catherine Cironielian's soon to be opened store was packed with an audience to watch thirty girls compete for a spot in her commercial. Nearest to the store was a runway built for the girls to sing on. Luckily for Kori, Vic, Raven, Gar, Joey, Roy, Jade, Isaiah, Toni, Alain, and Atlee they had arrived early so the spots they had gained weren't that far from the makeshift stage, allowing them a great view.

"I'm so glad my dad's in town so he can babysit," Jade mentioned. "This is so exciting. Too bad Jenn and Wally couldn't come."

Alain nodded in agreement. "Hey, how much longer do you think it'll be until Karen sings?"

Raven raised her pamphlet to read. "According to this she'll be up after Holly Granger."

"That's the girl on stage now, right?" Joey asked. Raven nodded in reply.

Roy turned his head to the other red head in the group. "Hey, Kori, you did some modeling over the summer. You ever meet the lady running this show?" he smirked. "Maybe you can call in some favors and give Karen a good word."

Kori stiffened. "I, uh, don't remember...," she mumbled. "And besides, I'm sure Karen doesn't need any help. She sings beautifully."

Soon Holly Granger's song ended and she was dismissed from stage, allowing the host to call up Karen to take the spotlight. Upon seeing her, her friends were immediately riled up and began cheering. She smiled and waited for the claps of the audience to subside. The host announced that Karen would be singing Aaliyah's song _Miss You_ and turned the stage over to her.

"_It's been too long and I'm lost without you. What am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you. Wantin' you, wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you, is your heart still mine. I wanna cry sometimes, I miss you."_

As she said that her eyes met with Vic briefly before looking in another direction.

Vic gasped and yanked Isaiah over to him, his voice low. "Did you see that? She looked at me. She must be singing about me."

Isaiah rolled his eyes. "You're imaging things."

"_We were close friends, also lovers. Did everything for one another. Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now..."_

"Dude, I think she's into me," Vic proclaimed excitedly, lifting a fist for Isaiah to pound.

"What makes you so sure she's not singing about her boyfriend? You know, the one who went 'off to college straight from high school'?" Isaiah said, mimicking Karen's earlier lyrics.

Vic paid no attention to this. "Man, that's just one part of the song. Listen to the rest."

"_Now I'm sittin' here thinkin' bout you. And the days we used to share. It's drivin' me crazy, I don't know what to do. I'm just wonderin' if you still care..."_

Vic tapped his chest with both hands. "She used to share days with me," he pointed out before looking back towards Karen, hoping their eyes would meet again.

Isaiah sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Just don't come crying to me when you're bubble gets busted."

TT

The performances were done and the host took the stage to announce who would be continuing onto the next round. Twelve days from now the contest would move onto its next phase with only fifteen girls moving forward. One by one names were called. The girls who would continue onward in the contest remained on stage, while those who didn't were dismissed and given a small token of appreciation from Catherine Cironielian herself. Finally it came down to two girls: Karen and a pretty plump girl named Marcie. The host stood in the middle of them, taking his time to announce the winner. Playfully he put his hand over each of their heads, going back and forth and asking who the audience wanted to win.

"KAREN! PICK KAREN!" Alain screamed, shaking Joey and surprising his friends by the outburst. They followed his example and began cheering as loud as they could, some of them even jumping up and down.

"Just pick her already you sonnva bitch!" Roy yelled, earning a glare from Raven who was besides him and had to cover her ears.

"Alright folks, this is it," announced the host. "The one continuing onto the next round is... Karen Beecher!"

Her friends erupted into cheers as the rest of the audience clapped. They screamed and jumped while Karen gracefully hugged her competitor and joined the other victorious girls on the side. Now that all fifteen girls had been assembled, Catherine Cironielian took center stage to announce that she had one more surprise for her victorious girls and asked for the audience to not go anywhere. Soon after the girls were ushered behind stage.

"Alright girls," Catherine began. "As you know this contest was made to advertise the grand opening of my store, and since it's a clothing store and we have a runway, I thought what better way to advertise my new line than have you girls model them for me."

The girls gasped and began to murmur among themselves in excitement. One girl even began to cry with joy.

"Alright girls, we already have some outfits picked out for you. If it's not the right size just let my assistant Krystal know so she can make a quick swap."

With that being said the girls were given their outfits and fifteen minutes to change. Luckily before the contest began each one of them were treated by Catherine's team and had their hair and makeup done.

"This is so exciting!" Holly Granger said to Karen before extending her hand. "I loved your song choice by the way. Totally sweet."

"Thanks," Karen replied and shaked her hand. "You were great out there, too."

Krystal came up to them and handed them each a hanger with their outfit and a bag that had shoes and accessories. Karen puzzled by the small appearance of her jeans Karen checked the size.

"Um...," she raised her hand timidly. "I'm a size nine in jeans."

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Great, we have a diva in the works already."

"What? No, I'm not-"

"Wait here," said Krystal. "I'll be right back."

Karen turned to Holly as the blonde assistant turned away. "What's her problem?"

"Don't take it personally. I've done this sort of thing a couple of times, you know, shows and modeling and junk. Without fail you always have a lady who acts like she has a permanent period."

"Here's your _larger_ size," sneered Krystal when she returned. "Try not to break the zipper." She turned to leave then, leaving a fuming Karen behind. "We got ten minutes left, start changing!"

The girls rushed to the dressing room and changed as quickly as they could. Holly and Karen got dressing rooms that were side by side, allowing them to chat as they changed.

"Did you hear what she said. 'Don't break the zipper'," Karen mimicked with a roll of her eyes. "Bitch."

"Can't be helped. That's how this business works."

"What do you mean?"

"These types of people always go for thin girls. The thinner you are, the better. Why do you think that Marcie girl didn't make it? She sang way better than that other chick... what's her name? Julie, I think."

"Are you serious? That's terrible."

"Terrible, but true. That's why I've been on a diet long before this contest even started."

"Then what was with that meatball sub I saw you packing down earlier before they did our makeup?" Karen teased.

"Lapse in judgement. Doubt it'll matter though," Holly replied with a smirk. "Not with my five finger purge system."

"Purge?" Karen paused, concerned. "You mean, you made yourself throw up?"

"Don't sound so worried. I only do it when I have to... Don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you should lose a few pounds while you're in this contest. I can give you my diet regimen if you want."

"Don't hold your breath," Karen mumbled. "You ready?" she asked loudly.

"Yup," Holly answered, throwing open the curtain to her dressing room, Karen following suit. She wore a purple lace corset top with long light blue skinny jeans that had rips in them. Her long brown hair was pulled into a curly ponytail, bangles adnored her right wrist, around her neck was a gold chain with a large anchor pendent, and white and purple sneaker wedges graced her feet.

Karen sported a tan colored peplum top with a brown belt wrapped in the middle, matching the brown fitted ankle jeans she wore. She also had on a cropped white vest with faux fur around the collar. A single white bangle rested on her wrist while a blue necklace graced her neck. On her feet were blue heels to match her necklace.

Karen and Holly's reaction were the same. "You look awesome!"

TT

With the girls all changed Catherine finally revealed to the crowd that they would be getting a sneak peak to her new fashion line, soon to be sold at the very store they were waiting to be opened, causing almost all the girls in the crowd to scream (Toni, perhaps, being one of the loudest). One by one the girls came out to walk the runway, earning claps and dropped jaws from the male audience members. One girl came out wearing red jeans that were covered with black lace, causing Toni to grab the person nearest to her (which happened to be Atlee), and shake them in excitement while she screamed.

"I need those jeans!"

"Uh... please don't do that to me again," Atlee requested awkwardly as Gar tore her from Toni's grasp, the green haired boy glaring at his friend.

Following the girl with the jeans came another, only she wore a high-low red dress that had a black halter top along with a matching satin belt that sat in the middle, adnored with small crystals.

Toni went to grab Raven to express her excitement but the purple haired beauty was ready for her, her hand already outstretched to fend her off. Toni's face rammed straight into Raven's open palm.

"Don't even think about it," Raven warned.

"Look, there's Karen!" Kori pointed out with a squeal and she clapped her hands while bouncing in her spot.

"Wow, she looks incredible," Jade noted as she recorded her friend with her phone.

"Yeah... she really does," Vic murmured fondly, his eyes on Karen the whole time as she walked the stage.

TT

The show was officially over and people began to pile into their cars. Karen (still dressed in her runway clothes, a gift from Catherine to all her contestants) and the others lingered around the area for awhile, chatting about today's events and what song she would sing next. Slowly the sun receded, and with it members of the large group departed; it was a school night after all. Soon their numbers dropped to four: Karen, Vic, Isaiah, and Toni.

"I think I'm going to make my move," Vic told Isaiah as they collected drinks from a vending machine, the girls not that far off residing on a bench. "But I don't want to do it in front of you guys. Think you and Toni can split for a bit?"

"Sure," Isaiah answered as he stood up straight after collecting his soda. "But if you're going to make your move I advise you to wait for the right moment. That, or create your own. Don't just spring it on her."

"You say it like I have no tact at all."

"When people get impatient they tend to lose what little sense they have," Isaiah responded as they approached the girls. "Hey, shortie."

Toni looked up.

"Catch," Isaiah commanded, tossing Toni her beverage. She had to lean forward to catch the bottle drink, sighing in relief when it landed in her hands.

She glared at Isaiah, standing up to face him once he was near. "What was that for? Couldn't you be a gentleman like Vic and just hand me the drink? Now I have to wait till it settles."

Karen and Vic looked up at the bickering couple as Vic handed Karen her drink.

"You caught it, didn't you," Isaiah replied tartly, swinging an arm around her shoulders. "It's getting late. Let's go bring the car around so we can get home."

"Shouldn't we come with you?" Karen asked, recalling that Toni had offered to bring her and Vic home since the two had ventured down town via public transportation.

"Nah, we'll just bring the car around," Isaiah insisted and his hand ventured lower to rest on Toni's bottom. "Besides, you two would only make things awkward."

Toni blushed fervently. She began to curse and hit Isaiah, chasing him as he evaded her, leading her away. Before the two were out of sight Vic noticed Isaiah give him thumbs up.

"That guy can be such a jerk sometimes," Karen commented with a shake of her head, disappointed. "I don't know what Toni sees in him. She needs a gentleman in her life. Someone kind of like you."

Vic could only smile softly, realizing that Isaiah had secretly made him look good. "He ain't all bad," he murmured before raising a brow. "So... that's a nice outfit. It was cool of that Catherine lady to let you keep it."

"You really think so?" Karen inquired, running a hand over the collar of her vest, admiring the soft fabric. "You should have seen the girls back stage. They were freaking out when Catherine told us. You know she's actually a really decent person. Unlike her assistant. After the event was over she went around shaking everyone's hand, but when she came up to me she told me that I looked like a zombie on the runway and that I needed to get my act together."

"What is she, insane? You were gorgeous out there. Everyone thought so. Me especially," Vic added as he recalled Isaiah's words about creating his own moment.

"That's nice of you to say. Thanks, Vic," Karen replied before turning away in hopes of spotting Toni's car.

Vic stepped closer to her, his hands clenched at his sides as he mustered up his courage. "Karen?"

She turned her gaze to him. "Hmm?"

"I was thinking we should celebrate... What if I were to take you to dinner?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh... do you mean like," she gestured between the two of them and frowned sadly. "Vic, I don't think-"

Vic was quick to cover his tracks, fearful of the rejection he saw coming. "Wait, wait! You thought I meant a date? Between us? _Pfft!_ No, _no!_ I mean, we're friends and you're with Mal. Why would I do something crazy like that?" he laughed awkwardly, looking everywhere but at her.

"Oh," Karen sighed in relief and laughed a little. "I'm so embarrassed."

"No, don't be," Vic insisted, forcing himself to remain calm. "Why would anybody here be embarrassed."

"I feel so stupid. I should have realized that when you mentioned dinner you meant going as a group."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Vic said through gritted teeth and a forced smile. He hoped Toni's car would appear soon so this horrid moment could be over and done with. He wanted nothing more than to be put out of his misery.

"You know I'm not doing anything Saturday night. We should go out then."

"Yeah, sounds... awesome," Vic strained painfully, one sentence repeating in his mind: _kill me now_.

TT

Being in a long distance relationship was difficult for Karen. There were certain moments she wanted to _experience _with Mal, not just summarize for him during their weekly webcam chats; but it was those same webcam dates that made the distance bearable for her. Normally when ready to contact Mal, Karen would spruce herself up a bit, but today had been a long day so she traded her glamorous outfit in exchange for some grey sweatpants and a blue hoodie that belonged to Mal. He had given it to her the week before he left for school and it was her favorite thing to wear to bed at night.

Sitting in bed Karen placed her laptop on her pillow and hit Mal's screenname. Within minutes his face appeared on her screen.

"Hey there beautiful. Took you long enough."

She smiled and rested her chin in the palm of her hands, leaning forward. "Sorry, hun, but it's been a long day."

Mal took a sip of his coffee before replying. "How did the contest go?"

"It was great! I'm in the top fifteen now and if I can pass the next round I'll-"

"_Maaaal_," whined a girl, stepping into view. "Are you hogging all the sugar again? There are other people at this cafe too, y'know."

"Sorry, Carly. Here you go."

Carly accepted the sugar and placed her free hand on Mal's shoulder. "Watcha doin' hidin' in this corner all by your lonesome? Come join everyone else. There's a free seat next to me."

Karen narrowed her eyes at the tanned girl with short curly hair. She had curves and a chest that would make any boy drool yet she had to bug the boy in the room who wasn't available. Karen frowned, and if looks could kill not only would this girl be unconscious right now but the word TRAMP would be burned on her forehead.

"Thanks for the offer, Carly, but maybe next time."

"Fine," she said sadly, running her hand along his shoulders as she left.

Mal shook his head and focused his attention back on the screen. He was about to apologize for the interruption but didn't get the chance to.

"Who was that girl?" Karen snapped, her fist clenched in front of her, strangling her ivory quilt.

"That's just Carly, one of the girl's in my class."

"She's pretty," Karen said irritably, throwing the bait but hoping he wouldn't bite. If he did she wouldn't know what to do...

"If you say so," he paused, taking a moment to examine her curiously. "You know, you don't have to feel threatened by Carly. She's just a classmate."

She blushed. "Threatened? By _her_? Please! I was just curious about her, that's all."

Mal held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry. Forget I said anything... but, you know, on the off chance that you are-"

"I'm not!"

"Let me just say there's no way I'd ever leave you for Carly. Or any other girl. Ever. Okay?"

Her anger deflated a little, touched by his words. "Okay."

Although comforted by his words, Karen's conversation with Mal didn't last for much longer. Her paranoia ruled her instincts and she hurriedly located Carly's Facebook account. She trusted Mal, truly she did, but after being cheated on once she couldn't help but be cautious. She wanted to know what this Carly girl was like. Was she a threat? Mal certainly didn't think so, and he hardly seemed fazed by her presence, but Karen had to know for certain. Scrolling through Carly's Facebook page Karen learned a lot about the girl. She did yoga, worked at a gym, and praised healthy food choices. Most of her post were about her meals and diet achievements.

"Finally hit my goal of losing ten pounds," Karen read aloud. "Size three bootylicious jeans here I come."

Karen paused, her eyes drifting across to her dress where her new jeans from Catherine hung from an open drawer. She frowned and turned her eyes back to the screen. A heavy sigh escaped her lips before she continued to read Carly's post.

"Heading back from another modeling gig. Loved it. Some of the best people I've ever met," Karen read. She glared at her laptop and snapped it shut before allowing herself to fall backwards to rest on her back. "Ugh!"

Carly was impressive. She was beautiful and thin, perfect for modeling. No wonder she had many friends, Mal specifically...

Abruptly Karen sat up and hurried to the bathroom. Under the sink there was a scale. After fishing it out she returned to her room and locked the door, clutching it to her chest. She stood for a moment, fearful, but finally worked up the nerve to continue. Moving forward she placed the scale in front of her floor length mirror. She released a heavy sigh and took a step onto it, waiting a few seconds before looking below.

130 it read.

Her gaze turned to her reflection in the mirror and she raised her brow. "130 pounds?" she patted her body frantically. Two months ago she was 124. "When did that happen?"

Her touch went everywhere: her hips, her thighs, even her buttocks, before finally resting on her stomach. Taking a gulp Karen raised her sweatshirt and turned sideways. Her stomach wasn't completely flat, probably because she was hitting the doughnut shop too frequently, but the bulge that was there was hardly anything to fret over.

Had it been yesterday she wouldn't have concerned herself with this. Had it been yesterday she would have said "What bulge?" and gone to the kitchen to feast upon some chocolate chip cookies. Had it been yesterday she would have admired the curves she had with a proud smile. But it wasn't _yesterday_. It was _today. _And today she had seen a plump girl with a beautiful voice leave the stage while a much thinner undeserving girl got to remain. Today she had to ask for the bigger size while the girl next to her wore something smaller. Today a girl named Holly told her she should go on a diet. Today a beautiful thin model had an arm over her boyfriend while she sat in sweat pants watching.

Had it been yesterday Karen would have looked at the mirror with confidence. But it was today. And today she didn't care for her reflection.

TT

It was Friday and Wally was spending the afternoon with his aunt Iris and uncle Barry. Normally when accompanying them Wally was exuberant, but today he seemed downtrodden Iris noted as she turned back to get a glimpse of him. Her nephew was quiet and reserved as he looked nonchalantly out the window. She tapped Barry's arm and nodded towards the red head in the back seat. Since the light was red Barry was able to turn his eyes from the road to look back at Wally.

He shook his head. "Poor kid. His parents must've really done a number on him."

Iris nodded and looked back at the road along with Barry. "You know how insufferable Mary can be. And my brother is no better," she sighed. "I wish they would just let Wally do what he wants. He's a good kid. Jenn, too."

Barry and Iris' assumption that Wally's current behavior was in response to his parents strict nature was far from accurate. In truth the reason why he was so closed off was because he was too busy fretting over tonight. Operation Romeo and Juliet was to be launched tonight after his aunt and uncle dropped him off at home. Immediately after he would have to randevu with Jenn and rush off to the motel. Thanks to Jenn gathering some money from her mother's vacation fund they would have a little bit extra traveling money in their pockets. Now all he had to do was request some money from his aunt and uncle. Wally was desperate to make sure that he and Jenn would have enough money to last, for every little bit counts. But how could he go about requesting the money? He knew the minute he asked they would grill him like a sergeant, but if he didn't get the money he would probably end up meeting a real sergeant soon. His parents were in Steel City visiting a small military school.

As Wally remained lost in his thoughts Barry pulled the car to a stop at a gas station. He got out of the car and shut the door behind himself, turning back only to speak with Iris. "You coming?"

She nodded and then looked back at Wally. "Would you like anything? Hot dog? Chips?"

Wally ignored her, so she sighed in disappointment and joined her husband. The two walked away from the car, and it was only then did Wally look forward, his stomach growling. He hadn't even noticed that Iris had asked him if he wanted anything but the minute she had shut the car door his senses had awakened him from his trance, and his senses were telling him that he desired a hot dog with extra mustard. He was about to get out of the car to go order a hot dog but stopped upon seeing that Iris had left her purse in the front seat. Wally reached out and grabbed the small clutch, figuring it best not to leave such an item unattended to in a car, but paused in his action.

In his hand was a woman's purse, a purse that most likely contained cash that could help him and Jenn in their great escape. Quickly Wally opened the clutch, but the minute he spotted Iris' money and credit cards he halted himself.

"What am I doing?" he murmured, appalled and ashamed. "I can't steal from Iris."

... Or could he?

He shook his head. It didn't matter if he and Jenn needed the money. It wouldn't change the fact that what he was considering was wrong. So what if a few extra dollars could make or break a person on the road, and that if he and Jenn were to fail in their mission he would be shipped off to military school for sure and would possibly never see her again, allowing her to marry some other guy who wasn't the right fit for her-

Wally's eyes widened, panicked. He gripped his hair with both hands. "Oh my God why did I think about something like _that?!"_

Looking up Wally could see his aunt and uncle paying for gas. If he was going to do something, it would have to be now.

Taking a deep breath Wally snatched the first thing he could, a random credit card, and carefully put Iris' clutch back where he found it.

TT

Night had fallen over Jump City by the time Iris and Barry had dropped Wally at home. In a little while his parents would be arriving so he quickly said his goodbyes to them (giving Iris a lingering hug out of guilt) and rushed inside. Once inside his room he grabbed the bag he had packed the night before and slung it over his shoulders. Taking his gym bag he emptied it out and went down to the kitchen, packing whatever food and drinks he could. Slipping the bag over his shoulder he made his way to the front door, looking back only once before taking his leave.

TT

"What do you mean it's ninety for tonight and tomorrow each?!" Jenn snapped at the middle aged woman sitting behind the front desk at a shabby motel. "I called to confirm this morning and was told something completely different!"

The lady looked unfazed by Jenn's hostility and remained with her feet kicked up on the desk. She licked her finger and continued to count the money from the register. "Don't get your panties in a bunch sweetheart. I'm running a business here, so if you don't like the prices go sleep at a bus stop for all I care."

Jenn's eye twitched and her fists clenched at her sides. "You... you... OLD BI-"

Wally clapped a hand over her mouth instantly and dragged her to the side, apologizing to the woman and asking for a moment of privacy.

"She's trying to cheat us of our money, Wally," Jenn told him once he released her, pointing an accusing at the woman's direction.

"I know, I know... Look, just calm down and let me deal with it."

"Fine," she crossed her arms and looked away. "But if you need backup let me know. I'm pretty sure I can take her."

Wally laughed nervously at that knowing Jenn meant every word. He quickly hurried to the front desk to speak to the woman, giving her the best smile he could muster, hoping to charm her to get a fair deal.

The woman looked at him with steely eyes. "Listen boy, your tactics won't work on me."

He faltered, his shoulders slumping and he did his best to plead with her. "C'mon lady, cut us a break. It's late and we're tired, and I really don't want my girlfriend to be any more cranky than what she is now."

The woman put the money back in the register and shut it loudly, glaring daggers at him. "Listen boy, you and your girlfriend over there should be grateful I'm not asking for any I. D. or calling the cops. I get your type in here all the time, frisky teenagers with way to much freedom in their souls. Either you pay the price I want or go back home to your mommies and daddies and wait to be independent adults."

Hearing the lady's cold words Wally realized she wasn't giving him much choice, but still the price she was demanding would take a large chunk out of their pooled savings. But if he was to use Iris' card...

He reached inside his pocket and brought the card out, laying it on the counter and narrowing his eyes at the woman. "Give us the room."

TT

After turning on the light to their room the young couple was glad that they wouldn't be staying for long. The room was very basic with drab and gray colors for wall paper and carpet. The only furnishing in the room was the bed, a mini fridge with nothing in it, a nightstand table, and small television on a wood crate.

"At least we have T. V.," Wally offered, trying to be cheerful. He went over to turn it on as Jenn examined the closet. He tried turning it on with no success, so he peered behind it, discovering it had a broken plug. "Uh... forget what I just said."

"This place is terrible," Jenn stated as she removed the cheap red wig she had gotten last minute as a disguise. It made her look silly but it was a necessary safety precaution.

Wally followed her example and removed his black wig. "It's only until morning."

"Yeah," Jenn responded as she scratched her head. "I get that this wig is Halloween clearance but does it have to be so itchy." She threw the fake hair on the nightstand. "I'm going to go wash up."

She paused at the doorway of the bathroom and looked at him expectantly.

"Well... aren't you coming?"

His eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, struggling to remove his sneaker as he hopped on one foot towards the bathroom.

TT

All through the night Wally kept his arms tightly wound around Jenn, his chin resting in the crook of her shoulder and the blanket drawn up to their waist. Tonight was their night to make up for lost time, but it was also a time for them to be honest with one another about their hopes and dreams, to question if they were doing the right thing or not. Honestly speaking neither one could figure out if what they were doing was right or wrong, and the option of turning back home came up. They admitted to being scared, but confessed that being separated from one another was more terrifying than any mishap that could happen down the line.

"That kind of thinking is crazy," Jenn admitted softly. "But I don't really care... I'm just happy being with you."

He kissed her shoulder and squeezed her tighter to him. It suddenly didn't matter to him, all the unanswered questions they had. All he needed was the girl in his arms, to never let her out of his sight, and life would be good; just like it was now in their tiny motel room with them enveloped in one another.

TT

"We're not forgetting anything are we?" Jenn asked as she zipped up her boot.

"We never really unpacked so I'm gonna say no," he extended a hand to help her up from the bed. "But in case you're wondering I made sure to check your jacket pocket. All of our cash is in there and so is our bus tickets."

"Great. We're good to go then," she paused and smiled at him anxiously. "Goodbye Jump City, hello Keystone City."

They grabbed their things and exited the room with their hands joined, neither suspecting to see the person who was rounding the corner.

"WALLY!" Barry roared furiously.

Wally dropped his bag in surprise, his eyes wide. "Uncle Barry?!"

Like a flash of lightning Barry came down upon them, but Wally was quick as well and darted away before his uncle could grab the collar of his shirt.

"Jenn, take the tickets and go!" Wally commanded as he made a break for the parking lot, Barry hot on his trail. "I'll meet you there!"

For a moment Jenn remained frozen, watching as the older man chased her boyfriend. Finally she got a grip and turned to flee, but by that time Iris was already standing before her.

"Don't even think about going anywhere," Iris snapped, arms crossed.

It was the first time Jenn had ever heard the woman raise her voice. She wasn't very loud but her tone was harsh. Jenn couldn't help but to yield.

Meanwhile... Wally had ran to the far end of the parking lot, heading towards a fence he hoped to jump in order to get Barry off his tail. He had managed to get both hands on the metal wiring before Barry yanked him down by his book bag and belt. Wally struggled to break free, but Barry was stronger. It was of no use.

"You can give it a rest, Wally, because the only place you're going is with your aunt Iris and me."

Wally reluctantly halted his movements, his head hung low as he narrowed his eyes at the ground bitterly, feeling defeated.

TT

The car ride to Barry and Iris' home was a long and very _loud _one. The two were appalled by the young couples behavior, Iris especially who still couldn't believe that her own nephew could steal from her. Jenn hadn't known about the credit card theft and couldn't help but to hit Wally in the arm when she got the chance. He deserved it, he knew, but his frustration over recent events caused him to snap at her, claiming she had no right when she too stole money from her mother. This came as a surprise to the two adults sitting up front and only motivated them to continue their lecture even longer.

When they finally reached the house Wally and Jenn knew the chewing out had only just begun. Their parents had been called and were expected to arrive soon. The two teens sat on the sofa, waiting silently as Iris and Barry watched over them like hawks. At one point Iris noticed that Wally was glaring at them and called him out on it.

"It's just not fair," Wally confessed. "This whole thing started because of mom and dad. It's all their fault."

"Oh please," Barry replied. "You two are the ones who _stole _and run away! You two need to take responsibility for your own actions."

"It's not like that," Jenn countered. "We only did all that stuff because we felt we had no other choice."

Barry shook his head. "I don't want to hear this."

Iris looked from her frowning husband to the desperate eyes of her nephew. She took a step forward and placed herself on the seat facing Wally. "But I do. Tell me everything."

Wally, though extremely grateful for the opportunity, didn't show it. He had no way of telling when his parents would show up and he needed to present his side of things. "Okay, so I'm sure you know that my parents figured out Jenn and I have been...," he looked at Jenn and the two blushed upon eye contact. He turned away. "Anyway... the minute mom and dad found out they went nuts. They didn't want me seeing her, talking to her-"

"They made him dress all nerdy," Jenn added.

"Yeah, that too. And for what? Because I'm doing something I like with my _girlfriend_? That's crazy."

"And not the good crazy," Jenn pointed out.

Wally nodded in agreement. "Look, the only reason we felt we had to run away was because I know mom and dad have been looking at other schools. They want to send me to another just to keep me away from Jenn. That's going way over board."

"Yeah. What is it with your parents anyway? Shipping us off the minute we do something you don't like."

"Although it wasn't said very much we all know the reason why Bruce Wayne sent Dick abroad was because he wanted him apart from Kori. He disrupted both of their lives for what? Because they were in love?"

"Which is a stupid reason! At least we're only sticking to one person and not banging everything that moves like Kitten Moth," Jenn shuttered at the thought of the blonde. "That's one name that leaves a nasty taste in your mouth."

"We just don't understand," Wally confessed. "What is it that you adults are so afraid of? You guys were always the one who told us that we should be with someone special to us, not just anybody, but the minute we find that someone you want to interfere."

Jenn took Wally's hand with both her own. "We've seen our friends become separated. We know how miserable they've been because of it. We don't want that for ourselves. We just want to be together, go on dates, and finish high school like any other couple."

Iris looked at Barry whose arms had fallen to his sides in surprise. She smiled at him. "Barry... I do believe they have presented their case very well."

It took a moment but eventually he nodded, a small grin coming to his lips. "Yes. They had some very valid arguments."

There was a loud thumping at the door and Iris went to go answer it, the teens sighing in despair as she went to do so. The door was opened, revealing Rudy, Mary, and Nicole.

"Where is he?" Mary demanded. "Where's my son?"

"Over on the sofa," Iris answered.

Mary pushed the others aside, entering first, and ran to her son. Wally stood up to meet her and she pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh my poor little baby. Are you okay?" she pulled away to examine him and gave him a peck on each cheek. She then pulled him into another hug. "I was so worried about you. When I came home and you weren't there... and then I noticed your stuff was gone..."

Wally scratched his head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean t-"

She pulled away, her gaze turning towards Jenn hatefully. "Oh, I know _you _didn't mean to. This is all the work of that uncontrollable witch."

"Hey!" Nicole snapped, wrapping an arm protectively around her daughter. "Don't talk about my kid like that."

Mary turned her nose up in disgust. "Obviously this whole scheme was her idea."

"Actually it was Wally's," mentioned Barry.

"But it was planted in his head by her!" Mary snapped, pointing a finger at Jenn. "That girl is trouble and she's leading my poor innocent boy down the wrong path."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Iris said with a small chuckle.

Mary turned to Iris in surprise. "Is this a joke to you? My son's future is in jeopardy and you're giggling like some elementary schoolgirl."

"Oh, lighten up, Mary," Iris responded. "You're more wound up than a mechanical monkey."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not trying to fight with you, or Rudy, or Nicole. I'm just trying to stick up for my nephew and his girlfriend," she looked at Wally who was visibly stunned by her statement and winked at him. "I got your back kiddo."

Rudy was quick to interject. "Now, now, Iris, I'm sure Wallace gave you some sob story about us treating him unfairly, but you have to understand that he violated our trust."

Iris frowned at her brother and crossed her arms. "In what way?"

"Well... he went behind our backs and had relations with this girl."

"Oh really," she took a step forward, causing her brother to take a step back. "Tell me, Rudy, did you ever once sit down have a talk with Wally? Or did you just throw a purity ring on his finger and expect him to become the perfect boy like our parents did with you?" She paused, waiting for his response, but he had none to offer. "Didn't think so. Now the way I see it, you never told Wally what he could or could not do, so you have no reason to be this upset with him."

"B-b-but he's just a teenager! He shouldn't be doing such things at his age!"

"Why not when you and Mary did the same thing?"

Mary blushed, her eyes dropping to the floor and Rudy stood frozen, his teeth gritted together.

Iris, proud of herself, crossed her arms. "That's right. I remember all the times you used to sneak her in your bedroom window."

"T-t-that was different! We were-"

"Shut up, Rudy," Mary hissed, stepping forward to prevent any more embarrassment. "I admit... maybe we did overreact just a tad about the sex thing, but you can't honestly stand there and say that this girl hasn't been a negative influence on my son."

"And just how has my daughter been a negative influence?" Nicole inquired with narrowed eyes.

Mary paused, looking flustered as she fumbled for an example. "Well... his grades for one!"

Iris raised a brow. "I've seen every report card of Wally's. His grades aren't bad. They actually seem better than what they were freshman year."

"Come to think of it," Nicole interjected. "Jenn's grades have fallen somewhat since the time she was a freshman."

"So that would mean Wally's grades have increased while Jenn's grades have decreased sometime around sophomore year?" Barry inquired. "Isn't that the year the two started dating in the first place?"

"So that would mean... technically Wally's the negative influence on Jenn," Rudy deduced, looking flustered. "Oh dear."

Wally and Jenn looked at one another.

"I always knew you were trouble," she teased with a grin.

"What's it all matter?" Mary blurted. "The two are still too involved with each other! Just look at the stunt they pulled. My Wally is a senior. His priority needs to be focused on school, not some girl."

"What if we were to compromise with each other? We can still allow them to date, but maybe just see each other a little less. Things like curfew exist for this very reason," offered Barry.

"I never had a problem with the two of them seeing each other," Nicole claimed.

"And I must admit, I adhere their relationship as well," Rudy stated. He looked to his wife expectantly. The others followed his example.

Begrudgingly Mary consented. "Alright! They can see each other with my blessings... but with restrictions."

"Which we can discuss some other time," Rudy suggested as he walked towards the door. "I have a meeting I need to prep for. Get your things, Wallace, we're leaving."

"Okay," Wally replied as he collected his book bag and gym bag. He then quickly went to Jenn side to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll call you." He looked back at his parents. "I can call her right? With my own cellphone?"

"Yes... But you're still grounded."

"Same goes for you, Jenn," added in Nicole.

"Now let's go," Mary commanded gently. Wally did as he was told, but not before giving Barry and Iris each a hug. He thanked them, told them they were the best, and exited the front door. Mary waited until he was gone before turning back to look at the others. "You all have my apologies for today. And thank you for finding Wally."

She left without another word.

"Is that what passes for an apology with that woman?" Nicole inquired. Iris nodded. Nicole sighed, shaking her head, and didn't push the issue any further. She thanked Barry and Iris for all of their help and apologized for the inconvenience her child helped to create. The two thought nothing of it, and before leaving with her daughter she allowed Jenn a moment alone with the older couple.

"You guys are really cool. I can see why Wally loves you both so much. Anyways, thank you for today, for hearing us out. I really appreciate it," she smiled and finished her goodbye, exiting with her mother.

Now that everyone was gone the couple allowed themselves to collapse onto the sofa.

"We're going to make great parents someday," Iris said after a moment of silence.

Barry smiled at her, his hand reaching out to stroke her stomach. "Hopefully one day soon."

She smiled back at him and leaned forward, closing the distance between them with a lingering kiss.

TT

As promised Vic kept his word and took Karen out to celebrate, even though all he really wanted to do was bury his head in the sand. Joining them was Kori, Toni, Isaiah, Atlee, Gar, Alain, Raven, Joey, Roy, and Jade. Since it was such a large group Vic hoped any awkwardness he was feeling would be washed away by the company of his friends.

Isaiah patted him on the back. "Don't let it get you down, buddy. Rejection isn't so bad... though I personally wouldn't know."

Vic hung his head low. With friends like Isaiah this black cloud raining over his head would be sure to remain.

The group traveled to a local all you can eat buffet, and the excitement of everyone, especially Kori, was visible instantly. Everyone was quick to enter, none realizing that Karen was hesitating by the doorway. She sighed heavily before entering.

After being served their plates the group began to chow down, picking at each other's plates and discussing everything from the holidays, school, and the scare Wally and Jenn gave everyone by running off last night. They were thankful they were caught by Barry and Iris earlier today and that their parents agreed to back off; and they couldn't wait to see the pair at school Monday to discuss things properly.

As the conversation began to dwindle their attention began to focus on new things. Kori's attention was dedicated entirely to the food. She was already on her fifth plate and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Meanwhile Alain bickered with Roy for having sushi.

As the two boys bickered Gar encouraged Atlee to refill her plate. "C'mon. Terra could eat six times that much. We're just getting you started."

She chuckled halfheartedly at him.

As Gar pestered Atlee, Isaiah challenged Jade to a spicy food eating contest. Surprisingly the two were tied. Raven, Toni, and Joey had drifted off into their own little world, discussing their favorite bands. Everyone had found something to occupy themselves with, everyone but Vic who was too busy eating and thinking at the same time. Sitting next to him was Karen and he had no idea what to say to her. Flirting wasn't an option (there was no way he wanted to be shot down again), and he really didn't have a topic in mind for small talk. But he couldn't just sit there and say nothing, especially since this night out was his idea. Perhaps he should just talk about the contest with her, he figured; after all it was the whole reason why they all came out in the first place, though the others seemed to lose sight at that.

He turned his head to her, finally ready to engage, but paused when he noticed the forlorn expression on her face and her barely touched plate of pasta. "Hey, he said immediately, concerned. "What's wrong? How come you're not eating?"

Karen jumped a little, startled by his voice. "Huh?" she looked at her plate. "Oh, um, sorry. I was just... lost in thought."

"Thinking about the contest?"

"... Something like that."

"Y'know you should dig in before your food gets cold."

"Yeah, you're right," Karen replied as she reluctantly took a spoonful of spaghetti.

TT

It took awhile but the group was finally full. They sat in their chairs, most of them unable to lift a finger.

"Oh man... that was really good," Gar said before a burp escaped his mouth. He and the other boys laughed while the girls looked at each other.

"I don't see the humor in that," Jade confessed.

"It's a guy thing," Roy told her, smiling.

"So how is this gonna go down? Are we each paying separate?" Karen inquired. "Or...?"

"This was your celebration, Karen," Rave told her. "Don't worry about paying."

"Really?"

The group told her yes and she couldn't help but grin.

"Okay then. I'll leave you guys to handle the bill," she stood up. "I'm just going to go to the restroom."

For those who still had use of their bodies they nodded in response. Karen left the table with a smile but as she got closer to the bathroom her smile fell. After that first bite of spaghetti her appetite had awakened and she quickly downed three plates of food.

"Ugh, how can I be so stupid." she said to herself, standing inside the empty bathroom. "I'll never have a body like Holly or Carly if I keep eating like a pig." She walked over to the mirror, staring at her reflection in disappointment. "It's just not fair..."

It wasn't fair, she thought, that today's outing would surely affect her negatively later on. The scale would taunt her for her lack of control. Thin girls like Holly and Carly would mock her as she got bigger and bigger.

"It's just not fair," she repeated, wishing she could take away those last three plates of food. But that of course was impossible... unless... unless she was to follow in Holly's footsteps.

Karen rushed to a bathroom stall and shut the door behind her. Her eyes lingered on the toilet as she debated with herself. She knew this was crazy, but if it could help her in the long run was it really so bad? Confirming her resolve she kneeled before the toilet, took a deep breath, and brought her fingers to her lips.

TT

**Don't worry everyone the next chapter won't be so long (lol).**

_**Romeo and Juliet**_** by The Killers inspired the title for this chapter.**

**I owe everyone an apology for that author's note I made last chapter. Someone helped me realize that I wasn't really listening to what the reviews were saying. I had summed it up as just being light and dark with different themes (something that, if my english teachers were to know about, would cause them to kick my ass up and down the hall) because I'm so use to the reviews being straight forward, when I really should have thought what **_**dark **_**meant specifically to some readers. This story is about teenagers and their problems and sometimes when you read or watch something it brings up problems someone may have experienced. I'm an author, and you guys are readers, beyond this story we know nothing personal about each other. I made the mistake of just reading the reviews for the story and not thinking too deeply about them. I was thinking of my story as just a story and not a trigger. If this story, or any other story I've written, ever brought up a painful memory for someone I am so sorry. I can say it a million times and it will do no good but I really do mean it. I am**_** so sorry**_**. Like I've said before some of the things I write aren't just imagination based, I take from experience from people that I know or things that have happened to me. I do know some people who have gone through what Kori is going through, so I do know that certain things can make a person uncomfortable. I don't want to change the story, but what I can do is give warnings, especially if one chapter is going to deal heavily on a certain issue, at the beginning of the chapter. If there are issues other than the one Kori is going through that can bring someone discomfort just let me know so that way I can make a note in my book to write a warning when that certain issue appears later on in the story. Maybe that way a person can skip it and jump to the next chapter. Again, my apologies to anyone I've hurt. I'll try to do better by everyone as best I can.**

**On another note, I'm still going through reviews and then I need to read PM messages so it'll be awhile until I can reply to everyone. **

**ALSO from now on I'm going to be posting notes on my profile. The notes will be on the progress of a chapter and even **_**previews **_**so be sure to keep an eye on my profile from now on just in case. If there isn't anything being done on a chapter at the moment I'll still post something just to show that I'm still kicking and still invested in the story. Now I'm off to go write my paper for class... Which means I probably won't start typing the next chapter till Tuesday or Thursday? **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Karen's on a downward spiral and Vic's determined to save her.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	23. Just the way you are

"That covers that," Toni said, flapping the bill in her hand as if it were a fan. She looked at Vic expectantly. "Where are we off to next?"

He blinked. "What are you looking at me for?"

"Cause you're the one who invited us all out," reminded Raven.

"Oh man, don't tell me this was your only idea," Roy shook his head, disappointed. "Some celebration."

"Relax guys, I know the perfect place to go," Gar announced proudly, sporting a grin.

"Don't even think about saying the arcade," Jade warned, causing Gar to falter.

"We should do something Karen would enjoy," Kori suggested.

"We could go bowling," said Alain. "Last time we went she wouldn't stop bragging about her perfect score."

"That sounds like fun, but let's see what Karen thinks first," Joey advised.

"What's taking her so long anyway?" Isaiah complained. "Someone should go tell her to hurry up."

"Relax, I'll get her," Vic volunteered, standing to his feet. "I have to use the can anyway."

"Dude, don't announce it when my girlfriend's at the table," complained Gar, throwing a rolled up napkin at Vic's head. "Have some manners."

Vic chose not to reply and continued on his way. When he got to the restrooms he raised a fist to knock on the women's door, but paused when a strange sound reached his ear. The noise was unpleasant, and to him it sounded like if someone was sick. Concerned, he knocked.

"Hello? Is everything okay in there?" he called out, but to no response. He heard the sound of feet shuffling and the flush of a toilet. He knocked again. "Hello? Karen, is that you? Answer me."

The door was abruptly opened, revealing Karen. "What do you want?!"

He held up his hands innocently. "Hey, relax. I just came to tell you everyone's ready to go."

"Oh... Okay," she nodded in understanding and walked past him, her gaze lowered. She wasn't expecting his hand to reach out and take hold of her wrist.

"Wait a minute. Is everything okay? It sounded like you were throwing up in there. Did the food make you sick or something?"

She roughly pulled her arm away from him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he persisted. "Because if you're not-"

"Just bug off okay! What a girl does in the bathroom is none of your business!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. Forget I asked," he turned towards the men's room, his hand on the door.

"Wait a minute," Karen insisted, and he hindered his movements, turning only his head to look at her. She didn't meet his eyes and awkwardly rubbed her arm up and down. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. But I really am okay. So don't say anything to the others. I don't want them to worry unnecessarily."

He nodded, though unconvinced, and kept his eyes on her as she walked away. He wondered... what caused her sudden shift in behavior?

TT

The rest of the night continued without any hindrances, though Vic couldn't help but keep his eyes on Karen to see if she would behave abnormally again. It was obvious to him that those sounds he heard from the bathroom came from her, he was sure of it, especially since he had noticed that she was chewing gum often. But why would she lie about throwing up? Was it because she was worried she would ruin everybody's night? No, that couldn't be it Vic deduced. Perhaps it was all just a strange part of being a woman? Whatever the reason, Vic didn't want to think about it anymore as he arrived home. Walking into the foyer he was able to see his mother sitting in the living room with the television on. He decided to go over to her before heading upstairs to bed.

"Hi, ma," he said softly, kissing her cheek before joining her on the sofa. "You watching those cake decorating shows again?"

She shook her head and offered him her bowl of popcorn. He took it with a smile, grabbing a handful and shoveled it down. "Talk show tonight. It's all about kids confessing to their parents. This one boy brought his father on the show to tell him he was dating a boy from the football team," Vic's mother looked at him closely. "You know I would accept you, no matter what your sexual preference, right?"

"Ma!" he cried, his face a furious crimson.

"Sorry," she held up her hands innocently. "I was just saying-"

"I think it's time you change the channel," Vic insisted, reaching for the remote.

His mother slapped his hand. "Wait, the next guest is on. This time it's a girl."

Vic rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, his elbow on the arm rest, uninterested. "What's her deal? She break the bank or somethin'?"

"Unfortunately no. The poor girl has body issues."

"So? Can't that be fixed with some make-up?"

"I said body issues, Victor. The girl has bulimia."

He sat up some, turning his eyes towards her. "bulimia?"

"It's when some forces themselves to purge any food they've just eaten."

Vic made a face, showing his discomfort. "Why would anyone do that?"

"Being a young girl is hard, Victor. Some girls feel they need to be in a certain weight class in order to be beautiful," she shook her head sadly. "I had a friend in high school who suffered from the same disorder. She would always excuse herself to the bathroom after she ate anything, or sometimes she didn't anything at all. Then there were the mood swings..."

Vic narrowed his eyes, looking away as his thoughts went to Karen. Perhaps he was jumping the gun on this one, but her behavior fit his mother's description a little too closely for comfort.

TT

Vic opened the front passenger side door to Karen's car and got in. "You're here earlier than usual. Is there a pop quiz this morning that I don't know about?"

"Nope," she replied as she pulled away from his house and continued down the street. "Just felt like getting up early today. I was suddenly in the mood to go jogging."

"Oh," he looked away, feeling suspicious as he recalled the television show him and his mother watched Saturday night. He remembered that the girl with weight problems confessed to exercising nearly five times a day. "Jogging, huh? That must have working up a big appetite."

"Not really... I skipped breakfast today."

Vic pulled his book bag into his lap and dug up a small brown bag. "Here, you can have my honeybun," he extended it to her. "I know they're your favorite."

"No thanks. I already have something in my bag," she claimed.

"You should eat it now then," Vic challenged with narrowed eyes, trying to keep his cool. "Before school starts."

"I'll just eat it for lunch," she said, bothered by his pestering. She grip over the wheel tightened.

"Lunch doesn't start till twelve."

"It's alright. I had a big dinner last night."

"Your mother doesn't cook on the weekends."

"Shit," Karen slipped, her eyes narrowing. Why did Vic have to know so much. "She does now."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not," she snapped, flustered. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want me to know you're bulimic!"

Karen swerved roughly, cutting off the vehicle next to her. The driver hit his brakes to avoid crashing into her and yelled curse words out the window once she was out of the way. Karen ignored this and parking her car, turning to Vic who was clutching his seat belt for dear life.

"I can't wait until my car's fixed," he mumbled. He lifted his head to meet Karen's wrathful gaze with one of his own. "What the hell is the matter with you? Can't you drive properly! You didn't even signal!"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with _you_?!" she poked a finger at him. "What gives you the right to go ahead making all these crazy assumptions about me?!"

"I'm just being realistic! I know you were throwing up in the bathroom Saturday night," he began as he tallied off reasons on his fingers. "You woke up early just to exercise and you skipped breakfast."

"That doesn't mean I have an eating disorder!"

"Maybe not, but it's hellva lot similar to girls who do!"

"Well I'm not one of those girls!... I'm not!" she insisted after seeing he looked unconvinced. Vic was throwing everything out of proportion, trying to make it seem like what she was doing was wrong. She huffed and tried to explain her reasoning to him, more so for herself than him. "Look, I just need to lose a little weight before the next stage of the contest begins. I'll just be going on a diet for a little while."

"But _why _do you need to go on a diet? You look amazing the way you are."

"Because amazing isn't good enough!"

He frowned. "And starving yourself is?"

He got her with that one and she couldn't help but to clam up. She hadn't only skipped breakfast this morning; she had skipped all of her meals yesterday too, allowing herself only to indulge in small nibbles here and there; like grapes or bread. The last time she had anything proper to eat was when Vic, her, and the others went to the buffet; but she couldn't very much count that, considering what she did in the bathroom...

Vic could tell she was contemplating, and hoping to tip the scale in his favor he extended his honeybun to her again. She looked at it for a moment, understanding the kindness of his gesture, but smacked his hand away, stubborn.

"It's none of your business! Why do you even care?"

"How can I when you're not acting yourself? I'm only saying this because I'm worried!"

"Well you're not my boyfriend anymore so just back off already!"

Vic pulled back, hurt, and turned his gaze to his lap. It was true, he wasn't her boyfriend, he thought as he clenched his fist. He had sunk that ship ages ago. She made a valid argument; what place did he have to tell her how to run her life? He was just a boy who liked her... and the one she didn't want to be with.

"... Fine. I'll stay out of it from now on. Do what you want," he said bitterly as he got out of the car, the strap of his book bag gripped tightly in one hand.

She extended a hand to him after he shut the door. "Vic, wait."

He paused and turned back, a hopeful feeling fluttering in his chest. Would she apologize? Did his words sink in?"

"... Promise not to tell anyone about this?"

He wilted, his frown returning, and he looked away reluctantly. "... Sure... Not a problem."

TT

Instead of going to lunch with her friends Karen opted out so she could go to the gym instead. It was her third time in a row this week but no one questioned her actions. All she had to say was that she was going to the music room to practice and her friends would back off and give her their support. All except for Vic who had been giving her the cold shoulder. He wasn't talking to her, and the one time she did join everyone for lunch he had excused himself to sit with his old football buddies.

Karen paused in her jog to catch her breath. She knew the two had argued on Monday and they didn't properly reconcile, but she thought for sure things would have been normal between them by now. Why was he avoiding her?

She stood up straight and shook her head. She didn't have time to mull over Vic. If he was going to continue with the silent treatment than so be it. She had other priorities to attend to and so she continued with her exercise... only to pause once more. Vic was still plaguing her mind and it annoyed her that his absence bothered her as much as it did, especially since she couldn't understand why.

"Forget this. I'm done for today," she mumbled as she walked over to her bag. If she was to leave now she would still have some time to hang out with her friends. Maybe a little time to goof off was all she needed to clear her head.

As she left the gym Karen took out her phone to check the time. She was surprised to discover a message from Holly and quickly read it, thinking it concerned the contest. As it turns out the message wasn't anything important; just a count down until the next part of the contest and a list of songs Holly was considering. The message was rather lengthy and by the time Karen reached the end her eyes widened.

"Guess what, I lost five pounds," Karen read aloud after seeing a smiley face. She frowned, deciding not to reply, and shut her phone abruptly. Hurriedly, she headed towards the bathroom and to the privacy of a stall...

TT

Jenn was pleased to see Wally after her shift at work ended, but her happy smile twitched in irritation when she noticed their third wheel. She grabbed Wally by his arm, pulling him closer. "What is _she _doing here?"

Wally shared her lack of enthusiasm. "Remember those restrictions?" he whispered. "Apparently seeing you alone at night is one of them. Hence mommy dearest."

The couple turned around with fake smiles gracing their features as they faced Wally's mother. She looked at them flatly and merely raised her wrist, tapping her watch to remind them of the time.

"It's a school night," she reminded them. "Let's not waste anymore time standing here."

"So much for a romantic stroll," Jenn said with a sigh.

Wally took her hand in his, offering her a small grin. "There can still be a little bit of romance though, right?"

She smiled back at him, but the expression soon died when the two noticed the glare Mary was giving them. Although the two had been given the okay to continue dating, Mary still had her reservations. The two dropped their linked hands to their sides and looked away awkwardly. Mary, though, pleased, didn't show it and continued ahead.

"I've parked my car across the street," Mary stated as the light turned red. With the cars stopping, she began to cross. "We'll drop you off at home first thing."

"But, mom-"

"School night," Mary stated firmly, killing Wally's protest before it could even begin.

Wally sighed as he followed. "I'm beginning to think it was a waste of time even coming."

Jenn narrowed her eyes at his words and grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around and pulling him back to the sidewalk.

"Jenn, what are y-"

She pressed her lips to his, the crowd marching on ahead and blocking them from Mary's view who looked around for their location in puzzlement. It was a short stolen moment, but a moment nonetheless. It was enough to bring back their grins, ones Mary questioned when they finally joined her across the street. She wore the same glare she did before, only this time the two weren't bothered by it.

Fighting back a snicker Wally took the lead, ignoring her questioning. "C'mon, mom," he said as he took Jenn's hand, feeling stronger. "It's a school night. No time to be slow."

Mary blinked in surprise, wondering what could have changed in such a short amount of time, and followed the couple with a dumbfounded expression.

TT

The final round to Catherine Cironielian's contest had finally begun, and Karen was ready. All her efforts had paid off and she confidently wore a size seven black faux leather jeans (though they were very snug). Her grin was bright as she snuck out of the waiting room to go greet her friends who luckily had spots near the stage. Her friends greeted her with a wave of support and good wishes, making her confidence grow. With their encouragement Karen felt like she was on cloud nine, and nothing could bring her down, not even Vic who followed her as she made her way back to await her turn.

"Hey," he touched her shoulder lightly and she turned her head to look at him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she raised a brow curiously and turned to face him properly. "So you're talking to me again?"

"I wasn't aware that I was avoiding you in the first place."

Karen held her tongue, deciding not to call him a smartass. It was her day, and she didn't want some silly argument weighing on her mind. "I have to get back, so if you have something to say now's as good as time as any."

"Right... sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just wanted to tell you... that you look beautiful today."

She crossed her arms over her white blouse with studded collar and tried not to let her giddiness show. "You really mean?"

He nodded.

"Well then, it looks like my diet paid off," she laughed lightly.

"Maybe. But I still think you looked amazing before. More so than you do now."

"Listen, Vic, if you're going to start-"

"I'm not," he assured her. "I just hope that once this contest is done you'll go back to normal like you promised."

Karen's eyes narrowed a bit and she turned away, reminding him that her turn to perform was approaching. They walked away from each other then, Vic going back to join the others and Karen heading backstage. She had just made it in time to, for the host was already dismissing the performer before her who happened to be Holly.

"There's a bigger crowd than last time!" Holly announced excitedly as she came down the steps that lead to the stage. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks," Karen told her as she put her foot down on the first step. She had only made it to the third step before stumbling a bit.

Holly rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

Karen put a hand to her head, suddenly feeling woozy, and gave Holly a small smile. "I'm fine. Just nervous I guess."

Holly smiled and assured her that the crowd would love her. Karen nodded gratefully and continued up the stairs, her hand firmly attached to the railing as her other hand rubbed her throbbing head. She cursed her luck, thinking that it was a rotten time to get a headache. As excited as she was to perform she now just wanted to get it over and done with.

When the host announced her name she took her place on stage, her head feeling worse and her legs abruptly being to ache. The host greeted her with a smile and passed her the microphone. She took it with a shaky hand, swearing she saw double, and the host joked about her nerves, earning a laugh from the crowd before taking his leave. The stage was belonged to her now and the music began to play. As she watched the crowd sway to the beat, already immersed, she suddenly felt the heat of the light on her. It was time.

She took a step forward, the lyrics leaving her mouth as she began to entertain the crowd. She tried to focus on the crowd before her, tried to remember her goal, but she could feel herself slipping, succumbing to unknown forces. The lights felt too bright, her vision began to blur. The microphone began to feel heavy and slipped from her fingers as she stumbled once more, falling to her knees. She could hear the loud murmur of the crowd as her breathing became irregular.

Earlier she felt like she was on cloud nine, but some unknown force was bringing her down, shutting down her high, and she could feel her energy draining. Finally she fell completely, and as everything began to fade in a sea of darkness she swore she could make out one lone figure running towards her.

"..._Vic?"_

TT

Karen groggily blinked her eyes as she came to, stirring in her hospital bed. She moaned as she sat up, her hand rubbing her head as she did so. With her vision fully adjusted she took in the sight of the white sheets and grey walls. She breathed in deep, taking in the smell of cleanliness.

"Yeah... definitely a hospital," she groaned.

"Well what did you expect? A hotel?"

Karen turned to her left, startled, and was shocked to see Vic sitting in a chair besides her. "W-w-what are you doing here?" she exclaimed, clutching the bed sheet to her chest.

Vic looked at her flatly. "You wake up in a hospital and that your first question?"

Her cheeks turned crimson and she lowered her gaze. "Sorry... I just didn't expect to see _you_..."

"Gee, thanks," Vic responded sarcastically. "Your parents are here. They just went out to make some calls."

"Oh," she turned her eyes back to him. "So what happened?"

"You fainted," he began as he leaned forward in his seat, his hands folded under his chin and his elbows on his knees. "It happened while you were on stage. I managed to get into the ambulance with you by lying and saying we were related."

"You've... been with me the whole time then?" she asked, not totally surprised. It was within Vic's nature to be there when those closest to him needed it most. She was glad to know that she still ranged in that category.

He nodded in response and continued. "Anyway, to make a long story short, you passed out from malnutrition. Apparently your diet wasn't adequate enough."

She looked down shamefully, her hands clutching at the white sheets.

"I should go get your doctor," Vic said as he began to sit up.

She looked up immediately. "Wait... what about the contest?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, stunned that the subject had even crossed her mind. Disappointed, he glared at her. "You were disqualified. Holly, Mei, and Sofia won."

"What?! They disqualified me just because I fainted?!" Karen yelled, hot with rage. "I could have won if they would have just give me a chance to perform properly! I know Holly and Mei are great singers, but I could have totally taken Sofia! And another thing-"

Vic slammed his hand down on the nightstand, knocking over a paper cup willed with water. Karen jumped, losing her voice, and watched Vic carefully. He stood still for a moment, his hand still on the nightstand, and his other covering his face.

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me...," he mumbled before finally allowing himself to yell. "You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" He turned to her, standing up straight, with his eyes ablaze. "You scare the shit outta everyone, me especially, and your only concern is that stupid ass contest!"

Karen kept her lips pursed and couldn't bring herself to face him. He was right to be angry. Her behavior was terrible and she knew it. She had just wanted to win so badly...

"... I'm sorry," Vic said finally, his voice so small that Karen almost didn't hear him.

She rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand, sniffling a bit. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who messed up."

"Because I should have stopped you from doing this crazy diet."

She smiled lightly. "Vic, please... You know no man can tell me what to do."

He chuckled. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

"And besides," she added after a brief pause, turning her head to look at him. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I acted so stupid-"

"You can say that again."

She hit him in the arm, causing them both to laugh.

"Look at that. You're back to normal already," he said with a smile. He reached around his chair to get something from his bag. "Guess that means you're ready for your present."

"Present? You got me something?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But don't get your hopes up, it's just a sandwich," he said as he handed her a wrapped sub. "Grilled chicken with American cheese, lettuce, mayo, and tomato on toasted honey bread."

Karen smiled. This was just what she needed and she couldn't have asked for a better sub. It reminded her of the days they used to share back when they were a couple. They would often split a sandwich like this whenever they were by their favorite deli, and although Vic wasn't a fan of the honey bread he always ordered it anyways because he knew it was her favorite.

"This is... very thoughtful of you," she said softly before unwrapping her meal. She brought the sandwich to her lips but paused. From the corner of her eye she could see that Vic was watching her. She lowered her hands and turned to face him. "What?"

He leaned back. "If you don't mind, I'll just wait here until you're finished?"

"...Seriously?"

"Can't be helped. I don't trust you."

She rolled her eyes at him, muttering a _whatever_, before taking a bite of her meal. As she chowed down she couldn't help but steal glances at the boy besides her. Although she couldn't quite put her finger on it she was glad that it was him by her side...

TT

With the competition over and done with Karen's life was back on track. Her focus had shifted from her strenuous diet to enjoying herself and being stressed free. Vic remained by her side as the days passed, keeping an eye on her to make sure she wouldn't stray. Although she assured him numerous times that she was eating properly again Vic still continued to pester her, often inviting her out to enjoy a small bite to eat. At times she was annoyed by his constant attention, but majority of the time she couldn't help but to smile. It was flattering to have him fretting over her and spoiling her.

As they left a convenience store Vic removed his popsicle stick from the packaging. There was two popsicles in the package so he broke it in half and handed one to Karen. With treats in hand they strolled down the street, Karen stealing glances at him every so often.

"You know," she began finally. "I don't think I've thanked you properly."

"Huh?"

"_Huh?"_ she mimicked playfully, nudging him in the arm. "Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

Vic smirked. "No, really, I don't. What is it you want to thank me for?"

She paused, debating whether or not if she would stroke his ego. She sighed and decided to confess, throwing her now empty popsicle stick in the trash. Vic followed her example.

"You've been great. No... _beyond _great to me," she turned to face him and surprised him by enveloping him in a hug, her arms tight around his waist. "Thank you."

Vic tenderly wrapped his arms around her, one hand on the small of her back and the other behind her head, bringing her closer to him so he could bury his face in her hair. He shut his eyes, content.

"... You're a good friend."

His eyes opened slowly upon hearing her words, his mind dwelling on that last word, _friend_, repeating it over and over. Isaiah had said that asking Karen out might be a lost cause, and for awhile Vic began to think the same... but despite that his feelings continued to grow, even more now than before after she scared him half to death. When she had fainted he couldn't get to the stage fast enough, all the while thinking that he couldn't lose her. Even if asking Karen out was hopeless he still wanted her, he wanted moments like this, with her in his arms. And although there was doubt in his mind, he felt that maybe she did to. Even if just a little. All he needed to do was bring it out, one step at a time. Even if it meant tripping in embarrassment and failure along the way.

"Karen," he began softly as he pulled away, his hands falling to her hips. "There's something I want to talk to you about. It's about us-"

"Karen!"

Karen's eyes widened at the sound of the voice that called her. Pulling away from Vic completely she turned around, shock and happiness consuming her as her eyes fell upon the owner of the voice. Standing by a yellow taxi with one hand on the door was the boy she had been waiting to see since summer vacation ended.

"Mal!" she screamed excitedly, running up to him and jumping in his arms. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"My semester is over so I'm home for the holidays," Mal answered, spinning her around gleefully before placing her back on her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming today? I would have picked you up."

"Where would be the surprise in that?" Mal replied before leaning in to kiss her.

Vic looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets as Karen returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around Mal's neck. Silently, Vic took his leave, wanting to get far away from their reunion as possible.

TT

**Title of chapter inspired by Bruno Mars song "Just the way you are."**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! **

**Okay, so I have a quiz for one of my classes October 1st, which I really need to study for because... well... I'll be honest, the class is boring and I sleep through most of it. So I'll be typing the next chapter after the quiz is done, HOWEVER the next chapter is long so it'll probably take me a few days to type it all up. Like I said before keep an eye on my profile for any updates or changes and even some previews! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: NEW YEARS EVE! ARGUMENTS, BROKEN HEARTS, SURPRISES, AND A MOST DESIRED RETURN! AND LET'S NOT FORGET, PLENTY OF KISSES AT MIDNIGHT THAT ARE BOUND TO CAUSE TROUBLE FOR SOME!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	24. In your eyes

Jade stirred in her sleep, her hand reaching out to the spot where she thought Roy would be. Her hand touched nothing but sheets, and so she slowly opened her eyes to confirm her boyfriend wasn't there. She sat up, a yawn escaping her as she stretched. Blinking her eyes to fight off her daze she looked around the room. "Roy?"

She got out of bed, removing her robe that hung on the hook of her closet door. Slipping it on she made her way to Lian's crib, peering inside. Her little angel was fast asleep, which was rare these days since she started teething not so long ago. Sleeping in was a rarity now, one that was greatly appreciated, so it was surprising for Jade to find Roy absent when Lian was snoozing peacefully, especially since he claimed to be looking forward to it since holiday break had started.

Taking one of the baby monitor's, Jade slipped the device in the pocket of her green robe and left the room in search of Roy. With Ollie and Dinah on vacation the two had the house to themselves, and she wanted to make the most of it. Sleeping in the same bed, enjoying breakfast without Roy rushing off to school, just little things that made them feel closer together. As she descended the stairs she could hear Roy's voice coming from the living room. He was on his cell phone, laptop perched on his thighs. From the bits and pieces she heard, she hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but he sounded serious. Noticing this she decided to wait until he was finished, only interrupting when he shut his phone and leaned back into the couch. He shut his eyes and released a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

Jade came behind him, her hands going to massage his shoulders and she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Everything okay?"

He lifted a hand to stroke the side of her face. "_Mmm_, yeah. Now that you're here," he turned his head to the side to properly kiss her on the lips. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can ask you the same question," she said as she walked around to join him on the couch, tucking her legs under her. "What conversation could be more important than a few extra hours of sleep?"

He placed his laptop on the coffee table in front of them. "New Year's Eve. I've got big plans."

She smiled, feeling giddy. "Oh?"

He nodded and opened a new page on his laptop. "Check this out."

Jade looked at the screen, tucking her hair behind her ear. On screen was a social profile of a teenaged boy she never met before named Robby Reed. Judging from his picture Jade could tell he was well built and handsome. He had black hair with yellow highlights framing his face. In the picture he held a school flag.

Her eyes widened. "That's our school flag."

Roy nodded. "Yup. Robby is a junior who's done well at making a name for himself. He likes to refer to himself as the 'Party King'," Roy turned to Jade. "He throws parties all the time, claims he's the best Jump City High School has ever seen. Shit faced little snot. Can you believe him?" Roy jabbed a thumb at his chest. "He's stealing my identity! I'm the one who used to throw the biggest and baddest parties. I'm the party king!"

"I don't remember anyone calling you that."

"Well they did... You were just never around to hear it."

"_Right_," Jade drawled, unconvinced. She pointed at the screen. "So what does this have to do with New Year's Eve?"

"I'm going to throw a party to remind everyone who the best really is. By the time I'm done no one will remember who Robby Reed is and I'll be a permanent legend."

Jade blinked her eyes, confused. "You're throwing a house party on New Years Eve?"

"No. A house party is child's play. I can't throw just any kind of party if I'm going to beat Robby. I'm renting a place just outside the city. The place is huge. It had a bar, and a pool, and-"

"Where are you getting the money for this?"

"From a secret fund Ollie put in place for me," he smirked. "He doesn't even know that I know it exist."

"Roy, you can't use that money for this party. You can't have this party!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's our first New Years Eve with Lian and-"

"Don't worry about that," Roy said, going back to his laptop. "I'll get a sitter."

Jade shut his laptop, nearly missing his fingers, and glared at him. "You know when you first mentioned New Years Eve I got excited because I thought you had plans for _us_, not a bunch of people whose only connection to you is a social website. I thought you wanted to do something as a family."

Roy narrowed his eyes back at her. He still had a lot more planning to do and her attitude wasn't helping him. "I spent Christmas with you guys. Isn't that enough?"

Jade was startled by his words, her eyes going wide. She resisted the urge to slap him and opted to yell instead. "Is that how it's going to be from now on? You give your daughter and I a bit of attention and have to throw a party to make up for it? Sorry we can't be more entertaining for the great Roy Harper!"

"Why are you getting mad? It's just one party!" he snapped. "I'm a senior, this is supposed to be the best year of my high school career. Excuse me for wanting to enjoy it!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me for wanting to interrupt your senior duties!"

Roy gritted his teeth, pausing to think of a good comeback. When it came to him he exploded in what he would later consider as the worse case of word vomit ever. "Well at least I'm still in high school!"

The room fell into silence after that, and when Roy saw the discouraged expression on Jade's face he wished he could take back his words. It was a low blow and he knew it, especially since he knew Jade missed attending school. He immediately tried to apologize but Jade wouldn't have it.

"Just forget it," she mumbled as she stood up to leave the room. "Go back to planning your party."

He followed after her. "Jade-"

She turned to him, smiling halfheartedly. "Don't worry about it. After all what you said is true. You're in school and I'm... I'm not."

"Jade, you know I-"

She shook her head at him. "Listen, I want you to enjoy your senior year. And if that means having an expensive party then so be it. We can celebrate New Years Eve next year," she said before walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to go check on Lian. Have fun, Party King."

Roy watched her as she left, pondering if now was one of those times to go after her or if she needed space.

He never got the chance to decide for his phone started to ring. He picked it up. It was a catering company. "Huh? Oh yeah, the party is still on..."

TT

Kori carefully shut her bedroom door and turned to tiptoe down the hall, making her way to the stairs. She had made it halfway down, a smile on her face as she saw success within her grasp. Unfortunately for her it didn't last and her bubble was soon popped upon the sound of Xavier's voice calling her name. She halted in her step, turning around to look up the steps with guilty eyes. There Xavier stood, arms crossed and a frown upon his face.

"Going somewhere?"

She looked away, smiling bashfully. "Oh... no where in particular. Just to see some friends..."

His eyes narrowed. "... I need to talk to you."

Kori looked down, her eyes on the door. "But-"

"Now, Kori," he demanded, turning away.

She frowned and went back up the stairs. Xavier stood by his room, his hand holding the door open for her. Her cheeks turned crimson.

"Um... Wouldn't you prefer to have the conversation downstairs?"

Xavier's countenance remained unchanged. Biting her lip Kori timidly marched forward and into his room. Once she was inside Xavier shut the door and leaned against it. Kori could tell he meant business, and for a moment she pondered if this is how he behaved at 'work'.

"Can't you leave the door open?" she asked after awhile, finally taking a seat at the edge of his bed after debating with herself.

"Sorry, but after catching you sneaking off, _again_, I figure you can't be trusted," he said coldly.

Kori lowered her eyes and pretended to pick off imaginary lint from her purse.

Xavier's eyes softened. "... Why have you been avoiding me?"

Her head snapped up, surprised by his tone. He sounded hurt, and it bothered her greatly to know it was her doing. At first it started by accident, she just felt like going out more, but the she purposefully started avoiding him. She would make unnecessary trips to the store and she started eating out instead of sitting down to have dinner with him. She spent more time in her room, the door locked, and when he came knocking she pretended to be asleep.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked since she had yet to answer his first question. He needed to know what had changed. Things between them were fine not so long ago.

"You did nothing wrong," Kori assured him immediately, rising to her feet and stepping closer to him. "You've been wonderful."

His arms dropped to his sides in relief but he kept his fist clenched, anxious. "Then why-"

She looked away. "I wanted to put some distance between us... I didn't want to lead you on anymore than I already have."

"Lead me on? I don't understand."

She moved away, choosing to stand by the window, her back to him and her arms wrapped around herself. "This time of year has always been special to Dick and I. Especially New Years Eve... When we were both sophomores we had our first kiss on New Years Eve," she smiled at the memory. "... The closer the day comes the more I realize how much I miss him. How much I..."

She didn't say the rest, but Xavier knew what she meant. Dick not only had a strong presence on her mind, but in her heart as well.

"I thought you had given up on him," Xavier said harshly, upset over the fact that someone who wasn't even present in the country could still stand between him being with Kori.

"I never said I did."

"But he broke up with you!" Xavier snapped, slamming a fist into the door.

His reaction didn't surprise her and she merely shut her eyes, allowing him this moment to rampage, one he took without restraint.

"Dammit... _Why? _Why are you still hung up on him?! For all you know he can be fucking some chick right now! What is it going to take for you to realize that he doesn't want you! Just give up on him!"

"I can't...," she murmured, too soft for Xavier to hear, so she repeated herself. "I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because!" she snapped, turning to face him. "We _always _find a way back to each other."

Xavier was stunned by the serious look in her eyes, but he chose to believe this as her being in denial. "Kori... things change. _People _change. You have to accept that he's moved on. He told you so himself."

"Yes, but... But what if he didn't mean it," Kori tried, hoping to convince him and herself. "Maybe he was confused when he wrote that email or-"

"Enough, Kori. Just stop."

She fell silent, realizing how naïve she sounded. How could she convince another when she herself wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Xavier crossed the room, approaching her. When he reached her side he took her hand in his, leading her over to the bed so they could sit down. They sat in silence for awhile, their hands locked. Kori was desperately clinging on to something that wasn't there, but he could tell she was wavering. It was up to him to make her see the light.

"Dick's not here," he reminded her, clutching her hand. "But I am. And I always will be." He looked at her, capturing her gaze. "You're the most important thing in my life. I will never leave you. So don't shut me out, not when we have something good growing between us."

She clenched his hand back, captivated by his words, her eyes brimming with tears. He put a hand on her cheek and leaned forward. At the last moment she turned her face away.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "... I... I have to go."

She didn't wait for his reply and briskly left the room.

TT

Raven looked at the new message on her phone. It was from Roy, informing her of the party he was throwing on New Year's Eve. She reached for the remote, pausing the movie she had Joey were watching. Joey turned to her with cheeks full of popcorn, saying an inaudible sentence.

"Check your phone," she commanded as she got up to turn on the lights.

Joey did as he was told, doing his best to swallow his popcorn quickly. "Roy's having a New Year's Eve Party. Count me in."

"I have to call Kori," Raven said as she went to her speed dial.

Joey raised a brow, wondering why she seemed so serious all of a sudden. "Did I miss something?"

Raven put her phone to her ear. "Kori and Dick had their first kiss at Roy's New Year's Eve party when we were sophomores. I'm sure she has received an invite already and it must have dug up old memories."

"Dick is the guy who dumped her without so much as a head's up, right?" Joey asked, turning back to the screen. "Boy, do I know how that feels..."

Raven's call went straight to voicemail, and at the moment she was glad it did. Although she and Joey had been dating for quite some time, he had never spoke about his old flames. Raven put her phone down on the coffee table and rejoined Joey on the sofa. She couldn't help but notice the bitter look on his face.

"Want to talk about it?"

Joey blinked in surprise, having forgotten she was there. "Huh? Uh... No thanks. Forget I said anything," he forced a smile and picked up the bowl of popcorn. "I've been hogging the bowl. I should go make some more-"

She placed a hand on his arm, stopping him from rising. "Joey..."

Their eyes locked and she slowly moved forward to close the gap between them. She could understand him not wanting to talk, and she wasn't one to pry, but she wanted to be close to him somehow, to show him that she cared. She wasn't expecting him to pull away from her completely, even going so far as to move away from her on the sofa.

Raven pulled back, shocked. She wasn't one to be overly affectionate, and she wasn't like her friends who were often lovey dovey with their partners, which is why she valued little moments of affection even more when she did experience them; but lately Joey had become distant, often pulling away from her at the last moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked, deciding to finally question his behavior. Joey, like her, wasn't over the top when it came to physically expressing their romance, which is a quality she liked about him, but this sudden switch from some to none concerned her.

"Nothing," he answered, keeping his gaze on the carpet below. "I just... don't feel like doing anything right now."

Raven wasn't sure how to proceed. Should she press for answers? Should she throw accusations in his face? Unsure of what to say an awkward silence fell between them.

Finally, Joey rose from his seat, grabbing his leather jacket from the armrest. "I'm going home. Talk to you later?"

It took her a moment, but she finally nodded.

He nodded back at her. "Good luck with Kori. I hope she's feeling okay."

She nodded once more, unable to look at him. "Thanks."

He headed for the front door, opening it just as Raven's family were arriving. He said a brisk hello to them all and left, ignoring an invite to stay from one of her brothers. Arella came into the living room, removing her white scarf.

"Raven," she began. "We brought home some food. Do you want me to-"

"I'm going to my room," Raven stated firmly, rushing towards the stairs and past her brothers. "No one bother me."

The boys watched her leave in confusion.

Josh, pleased, took another piece of chicken from the bucket he held, heading towards the kitchen. "Sweet! More for us!"

Jacob crossed his arms. "What's her problem?"

"Who cares," Jesse said, following Josh. "Hey fatty, you better not eat all the chicken!"

Jacob looked at his oldest brother in search of answers. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she's on her period."

"What's a period?"

Both boys looked down at the youngest member of their family, Jared, in horror. They fumbled for an answer, and upon James entrance, Jack grabbed him by his collar and yanked him forward. He patted James on the shoulder. "He's the smart one, just ask him."

The two boys then ran, leaving a confused James behind. He had no clue why they were in such a rush, and turned to Jared with a sigh, demanding he state his question quickly.

"What's a period and why does Raven have it?"

James immediately turned pale.

TT

Atlee walked the streets of Jump City alone, a few light bags in her hands as she ran a few errands. She had just stopped by a window of one of her favorite book shops when her phone began to ring. She recognized the tune's lyrics as belonging to Weird Al Yankonic and knew it was Gar calling (he had picked the ring tone himself). Pulling her phone from the pocket of her trench coat she answered it, finding a bench close by to sit down.

"Hello?"

_"Hey babe, what's up?" _Gar greeted happily.

She smiled at the word 'babe' and pretended not to like it. "I have a name. You should use it."

She mused that he was playfully rolling his eyes. _"Yeah, yeah. Hey, wanna hear some really cool news? Roy's throwing this _HUGE_ New Year's Eve party and he invited us both."_

"Oh... that sounds," she struggled for the word. "Nice?"

From the other side of the side of the phone the smile Gar wore dropped. _"You don't seen excited. What's wrong? Don't you want to go with me?"_

"I would love to spend New Years Eve with you," she assured him immediately, hoping she didn't hurt his feelings. "I'm just not into parties. Especially _huge _ones. I'd rather not go."

_"B-b-but... Please! Please go with me! It's a party that Roy is throwing, and he throws some really kick ass parties. Everyone is going to be there having fun. I promise you, you'll love it. Terra always did."_

Her hand clenched the phone. There it was. That comparison again. Why was he always mentioning Terra to him when she did something he didn't like. Was she not good enough? Or did he even realize that they were two different people? She sighed, turning her gaze to the side and spotting another shop. Her eyes widened a bit, an idea coming to mind.

_"Atlee? You still there?"_

"That could work," she mumbled, standing up with her bags in hand. "Gar, is it okay if we continue this conversation later?"

_"Huh? Sure, but what about the party?"_

"I'll go," she answered as she briskly walked over to the store. "But only if I get to meet you there."

Although puzzled Gar decided to accept her proposal, thinking that if he didn't she would alter her mind all together. After agreeing to get all the info from him later, Atlee shut her phone and tucked it back into her pocket, finally stepping into the small building which happened to be a hair salon.

TT

Jenn was stocking the shelves at her part time job at an arts and crafts store when Wally showed up. Upon spotting him waving from the window she asked to go on her break and quickly met him outside. It was chilly out, and Wally immediately wrapped her up in his jacket.

"What are you doing, trying to catch a cold?" Wally scolded as he adjusted his scarf. Although he wore a sweater one could never be to cautious.

Jenn smiled at him, pulling the jacket closer to herself, and ignored his scolding. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

"I came to see you," he answered with a grin, pecking her on the lips. He then held up a small white foam cup. "And to bring you some hot chocolate."

She took it immediately. "You're the best!" she exclaimed, raising the cup to her lips. She paused and narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "But don't let it go to your head."

He put a hand to his chest, dramatic. "Me?_ Pfft! _Never."

She chuckled.

"So... did you get the invite to Roy's party?"

She nodded with a frown. "I did. Not that it matters. My mom said I can't go. Apparently this is punishment for our running away stunt."

Wally nodded, gloomy. "Yeah, my folks said the same thing."

"You too?" she leaned against the brick wall behind her. "This sucks. The biggest party of the year and we're both going to miss it." She sighed. "You know... I was really looking forward to that kiss at midnight."

Her confession surprised him, but it also made his heart beat faster in joy. Typically Jenn wasn't one for those moments that were overplay on holidays, like mistletoe and kisses at midnight. He was the one who always made sure they experienced those moments. It made him happy to know that she was beginning to value them as much as he did. It made him sad to think the one time she actually wanted to kiss him at midnight they wouldn't be able to, but he didn't let his gloom show and tried cheering her up instead.

"Hey, I'll make it up to you. I'll throw you the best belated New Year's Eve themed date ever."

She smiled at his words. "That's sweet, but you don't have to do that. We can wait till next year," she threw her empty cup at a nearby trashcan, tossing it successfully, and turned to Wally to kiss him tenderly on the lips. "I have to get back to work. Thanks for the hot chocolate."

She returned his jacket and went back inside, waving to him before letting the door shut behind her. Wally walked past the window, catching a glimpse of her before he left. He sighed, his head lowering in defeat as he wondered what New Year's Eve would be like without his girlfriend.

TT

Isaiah sat on a round pink ottoman, squirming uncomfortably as he waited for Toni to be finished in the changing room. Pushing back the pink curtain she stepped out, doing a little twirl, to show off the dress she picked. It was a short, skin tight red one shoulder dress covered in sequins.

"So," she drawled, placing a hand on her hip and turning towards the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I think it's the same as the last one you picked," he answered.

"It is not. _This _one has a strap," she moved her hand around her shoulder for emphasis. "See?"

Isaiah covered his face with his hands in despair. "Can we go already?"

"Not until I find the perfect dress for Roy's party. This is our first New Year's Eve together in a long time. Everything has to be perfect."

Isaiah rolled his eyes. Since the moment she found out about the party Toni had been traveling a road filled with excitement, and she had dragged Isaiah along for the ride. Unbeknownst to her, Isaiah didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Hey babe," he began once she was inside the changing room. "Do you think we can skip the party and do something else that night?"

"Skip the party? But why? Everyone is going to be there."

"That's kind of the point-"

"And Roy's going all out this year with entertainment and food. Oh, he's even getting cupcakes from that bakery I love. There's no way I want to miss that."

Isaiah rubbed the back of his neck with a frown. "You know what... forget I said anything."

TT

New Year's Eve had arrived, and the guest to Roy's party couldn't wait to celebrate. With the manor that Roy rented officially open the guest poured in, helping themselves to the many spots to chow down and the open bar. With the music pounding the guest received small favors; sunglasses that lighted up, bendable glow sticks that could be worn around the neck and wrists, hats, inflatable toys shaped like swords and balls. Some of the guest found themselves in the indoor jacuzzi and pool. Others took a tour outside the manor; roaming through the garden decorated with paper lanterns and racing with the go carts Roy had provided just outside the garage.

As Raven, Joey, Karen, Mall, Kori, and Gar arrived they spotted a few racers heading towards the hills and shared a laugh at the expensive of one particular racer who ran out of gas and slowly drifted downhill, bumping into a tree. Pushing forward the group arrived at the manor. They were greeted by someone dressed as Darth Vadar who took their coats and gave them something fun to wear.

"Welcome to the dark side," he said in a raspy voice to Kori as he placed a tiara on her head. "Enjoy the bacon bar."

"I love bacon," she said with a smile, clapping her hands in delight as he bestowed a cowgirl hat upon Raven.

"There is also a waffle cart outside."

"Now we're talking," Raven said flatly, joining her companions.

Once they were all together Gar looked at the purple boa around his neck, plucking a feather and then letting it fall to the floor, before turning his eyes to his friends. Joey had received flashing sunglasses, Karen a police hat, and Mal a fake mustache.

"Man, no fair," he whined. "How come I get this thing and you guys get the cool stuff."

Karen plucked the hat on her head and placed it on Gar with a roll of her eyes. "If you feel that way about it, let's trade."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed with a grin, throwing the boa at her. "I'll catch you guys later. I'm gonna go stand by the ice sculpture and wait for Atlee."

Gar ran off without another word, leaving his friends by the ballroom just as the DJ was switching songs. The DJ called for all the couple's in the room to come forward and dance. Karen smiled brightly and hooked her arm with Mal, doing as instructed.

Raven glanced at Joey. "Want to?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Sure."

His lack of enthusiasm was disappointing, but at least he was willing. Hopefully tonight would help bring him back to his normal self. Before taking their leave, Raven turned to Kori. "You'll be okay?"

Kori smiled and nodded, watching as Joey placed a hand on Raven's back and lead her away. For a moment Kori remained in her spot, watching the couples sway to the music. The smile on her face fell instantly as she wished that she could partake, gently putting a hand to the star necklace Dick have given her a long time ago,

TT

The DJ had played a few songs geared towards couples, so it took some time for Joey, Raven, Karen, and Mal to escape the floor. When they finally escaped Kori was nowhere to be found.

"Where could she be?" Karen questioned, looking around, but all she could see was the massive crowd.

"Don't worry so much. It's a party. She's probably off having fun," Mal said. "Listen, I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Oh, okay. I guess we'll just go get some food then."

Karen, Joey, and Raven made their way over to the buffet lined against the wall. The buffet was full of options; pizza, sushi, burgers, hotdogs, sandwiches, a chocolate fountain, brownies, the list went on and on. Karen's eyes widened in excitement and she picked up a plate, ready to dive in.

Raven turned to Joey, a plate in hand. "So, where shall we begin?"

He looked away, turning his back. "I'm not hungry."

Joey walked away after that, getting lost in the crowd. Raven bit her lip, wondering if she should follow, but eventually decided to remain where she was. Something was troubling Joey, something she couldn't place her finger on, but whatever it was it seemed as if her being around him wasn't helpful at all.

Karen, who was busy filling her plate with bother Mal's and her own favorites, wasn't aware that their group had lost yet another person. Her attention was on the large chocolate fountain as she patiently waited her turn. Finally the couple in front of it left, and she moved in for the kill. She grabbed a small stick that laid on the table and looked for the best item to dip chocolate in. She spotted some strawberries and decided upon those, moving her stick forward to poke one. Someone shared the same intention as her, and her stick and another poked into the same strawberry. She looked up, ready to claim dibs, and was surprised to see Vic wearing a rainbow wig much like a clown's.

Karen couldn't help herself, she laughed. "Nice hair!"

Vic's cheeks turned red and he yanked the multicolored afro off his head, tossing it into some unknown location. With the afro gone Karen's laughter finally began to subside and she was able to greet Vic properly, though she couldn't help but poke fun at him. "You should have kept the wig. It was very... charming."

He rubbed his head. "Yeah right. I think we both know that I'm better off being big, bald, and beautiful."

She chuckled at that before speaking to him properly. "Where have you been? You disappeared once vacation started."

"Oh yeah... I guess I sorta did," he replied, looking away. "I'm surprised you noticed with Mal being back in the picture."

She blinked at that, unsure of what he meant. She was just about to question his words when a girl came rushing over holding two cones of ice cream. She was a beautiful girl; dark skin, tall, curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had curves in all the right areas and did well to show them off in a conservative apparel.

"Vic, you'll never guess what's outside near the waffle cart. An ice cream truck! Can you believe it?!"

"Well since you've got my favorite flavor in your hand I do," he pointed at the chocolate cone. "That's for me, right?"

The girl grinned. "Of course."

Karen watched the exchange with a raised brow. "Vic, who's your friend?"

"Oh, right," Vic placed his free arm around the girl's waist, pulling her closer. "This is Carmen, my date. Carmen, this is Karen. She's an old friend of mines."

"It's nice to meet you," Carmen said with a smile, holding out her hand.

There was a pause before Karen accepted the gesture. She shook the girl's hand carefully, her eyes returning to Vic. "I didn't know you were dating someone."

Vic shrugged. "Yeah, well-"

The song playing changed and a look of excitement overtook Carmen. She grabbed the cone in Vic's hand and gave it to Karen, forcing her own cone in Karen's hand as well. Turning to Vic she took his hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. "I love this song!"

Vic followed without complaint, a grin on his face, leaving Karen standing with a dumbfounded expression on her face that soon turned to anger, the cones cracking in her hands.

TT

"I still think renting a limo was a bit eccentric," Isaiah told Toni as they sat in the back of a small limousine. He turned to Toni who was busy applying her red lipstick. "How'd you even book a guy last minute on New Years Eve?"

Toni examined herself with her compact mirror while running her fingers through her hair. "It was really easy actually. I found him online."

Isaiah raised a brow and slowly turned his head towards the short man driving them. He had a large scar across his cheek, tan skin, and short messy hair. The man also wore no uniform. Isaiah's eyes narrowed a bit as he wondered if the man even had a license, and then saw the man take a quick swig of beer.

Isaiah hurriedly turned to Toni, grabbing her arm and causing her to drop her mirror. "Did you see that?" he whispered furiously. "The guy is drinking!"

"Isaiah, I'm sure you're just imagining it."

"I am not. I saw. I saw him-"

The car pulled to a sudden stop, Isaiah's eyes widening as it did so. The man turned around to look at them. "We're here," he said in a heavy Spanish accent.

"Oh yay!" Toni exclaimed, rushing out of the car. "I can't wait to-"

She stopped as her eyes fell upon the scenery. Nothing but trees and road stretched across the land.

Toni did an about-face, her hands on her hips as she glared at the driver. "What the hell is this?"

"This is the area you told me to bring you. I bring you."

"Oh, _no, no, no, no!_ I told you to take us to Pine Manor!"

"_Oooh_... Pine Manor. I thought you meant Pine Trees," the man said with a laugh as Toni looked upon him with hateful eyes.

"This is what you get for hiring some weirdo off of the internet," Isaiah hissed. He stepped out of the way to avoid a kick from Toni.

"Okay, okay, my bad. I take you to Pine Manor, but it cost you extra," the man told them, gesturing them with his hand.

"Extra? But I already paid you!" Toni snapped, her hands clenching at her sides.

"Yes, but that was to take you to Pine Trees. Pine Manor is separate purchase."

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm paying you a penny more you fat old f-"

Isaiah took hold of Toni by her waist and put one hand on her mouth. Although he too wanted to harm the man and spew a string of insults, he had no idea where they were. Getting to a safer area first held precedence. Perhaps he could cut a deal with the man to get them to Roy's party for a reasonable price.

"Listen," the man began, growing impatient. "It's New Years Eve. I have better things to do than drive you teenagers! You pay me double, _now!"_

Isaiah opened his mouth to speak, a plan already concocted, but Toni beat him to the punch as she pried his hand from her lips. She pointed a finger at the man. "You're not getting anymore money from me you lousy sonnva bitch!"

"Oh yeah!" the man growled, sporting a glare of his own.

"Yeah!" Toni yelled as she landed a kick on the driver's door.

"Fine! Have fun walking you crazy chica!" the man shouted, hitting the petal and zooming away, leaving both teens behind without a clue as to where they were.

TT

Gar sat by the large ice sculpture which resembled Roy's face, watching as one pumped up party goer tagged it with whip cream, making a mustache and unibrow. The guest yelled that he was the greatest before dashing down the hall, bumping into a girl with short black hair and knocking her down. Gar's eyes widened at the sight and he quickly went to the girl's aid, helping her up.

"Hey! Not cool man!" Gar yelled furiously before turning his gaze over to the girl. His eyes softened and he removed his hands from her arm and waist once she was steady. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, dusting herself off. "Thank you, Gar."

Gar blinked as he struggled to place a name to the face. The girl did look familiar, but he was sure she wasn't in any of his classes. Perhaps she was a girl that attended one of his acting lessons. "Uh, you're welcome," he said, turning away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" she said, seizing his hand firmly. She shut her eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

Gar leaned back, his eyes wide in a panic. "_Whoa_! What are you doing?!"

The girl blinked in confusion. "I was going to kiss you. I thought that was obvious."

"Listen," Gar began, cocky. "I know I'm irresistible, but unfortunately for you I'm already taken.

The girl crossed her arms, ready to speak, but Gar hushed her with a finger to her lips.

"Begging won't help. I'm faithful to my woman. Sorry, darlin', but better luck next time."

A glare took over her features and she smacked Gar's hand away. "First of all, the stupidity you're displaying astounds me, and second don't say things like 'my woman'. I don't belong to you."

A look of confusion came to Gar's face, and when the girl noticed she sighed.

"Gar, it's me," she said. "Atlee. Your _girlfriend_."

Gar examined her closely, and finally his eyes widened. "Atlee! Oh crap-I am so _sorry! _You look completely different with that wig on, and then with the music in the back...," he smiled, extending a hand to finger her dark hair. "I wonder if this get-up could fool the others."

She placed a hand on top of his and smiled, raising her free hand to touch the tips of her shortened hair. "Actually, it's not a wig. I went to the salon and got my hair dyed and cut. Tell me, what do you think? Is it nice?"

He removed his hand from her's and stepped away abruptly. Once more he was filled with confusion. "Wait... you're joking, right? Why would you do that to your hair?"

"To be honest I wanted a change. And also... I wanted to be unique," she replied softly, looking away. Maybe now when people look at me they won't see someone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and turned away. "Forget it. You wanted the both of us to enjoy this party, so let's enjoy it."

Gar pulled ahead of her, blocking her path. "Wait a minute. I know I'm not as smart as you, but I know that you wouldn't have done _this _to your hair if it was nothing."

Atlee bit her lip, worried that if she were to confess it would ruin the night.

"Atlee, just tell me the truth."

Atlee swallowed her concern and did as he asked, lifting her eyes to meet his. "Alright... The truth is I changed my look because I'm sick of you always bringing up Terra."

He felt defensive at the mention of Terra's name and wanted to counter Atlee's claim, but he managed to stop himself. Was it true what Atlee said, he wondered. Did he bring up Terra too much? He shook his head. Of course not, and even if he did it was for Atlee's sake. He wanted to share Terra's memory with the sister she never knew. there was nothing wrong with that.

"Look, I'm sorry if I sound like a broken record all the time, but you should be happy I mention her so much. I thought you wanted to know about your sister."

"I do want to know about her, but I also want to be able to go out with you without feeling like I'm the third wheel. You're dating me, not her!"

"I know who I'm dating!" Gar snapped, agitated. "Believe me I know, because if it was Terra she wouldn't be standing here trying to make me into the bad guy. We would be off enjoying the party by now."

She narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? I'm the one making _you _look bad? You just proved my point, Garfield! Everytime I do something disagreeable to your standards you bring up Terra! I'm not her, and I'm _never _going to be her. We're completely different people which is why I changed my hair, so that you could _finally _see that and stop comparing me to her!"

He finally realized the point of her argument but was far too upset with her to accept any blame. All he could focus on was the ending of her rant, his mind and heart taking it the wrong way. To him, Atlee's new style wasn't a statement of individuality, it was her way of separating herself from her sister's memory and wanting him to do that same. It was disrespectful, Gar felt, and he refused to let the memory of his lost love be swept under the carpet.

"You know what... instead of being jealous how about you try being grateful. Terra was an amazing and beautiful girl. You should be glad that you look like her. Or used to before you did all that crazy shit to your hair."

Atlee stood still in disbelief. This was a side of Gar she had never seen before, and it wasn't one she thought existed. Where was the boy who's top priority was her happiness?

"And another thing," Gar added. "It wouldn't kill you to be more like your sister."

Atlee frowned, finding her answer, and looked away in disappointment. Her happiness was Gar's top priority when she took precedence, but the one who was most important to Gar was Terra. Perhaps during the whole time they were together it was Terra who took center stage.

Abruptly Atlee turned away, rushing down the hall and towards the exit. Her reaction caught Gar off guard, and he quickly realized what was happening and chased after desperately, hoping he could reach her in time before she disappeared out of his life forever. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't. Not again. Never again. He couldn't lose another girl.

"Terra, stop!"

He halted once his own words left his mouth, his eyes wide. He stood frozen, unable to believe his own ears. Atlee had halted as well, and slowly she turned around to face him with wide eyes. Slowly she approached him, and as she neared Gar could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest. Finally she reached him, and for a moment they remained still, their eyes locked...

Atlee raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. The force of her strike caused Gar's face to turn, and instead of turning his head back to face her he let his gaze remain to the side. He knew he had blew it, and he knew what was coming, and instead of turning to face his fate head on he opted for the cowardly route.

"I'm _not_ Terra!" Atlee shouted as loud as she could, her hand throbbing from the sting of the slap and the burn of the moment. "And I'm done competing with her!"

She shut her eyes, shaking her head sadly. Gar was a good guy, she knew this to be true despite his actions today, but he wasn't the _right _guy for her, nor she the right girl for him. She was just a painful reminder...

"I can't do this anymore, Garfield...," she began as she wiped away a falling tear. "I like you, and I thought you felt the same but... but I don't think it's _me_ you like."

"... I'm sorry, Atlee," Gar responded softly. "I never meant to hurt you."

She looked at him fondly and took a step closer to him. Gently she placed a kiss on his cheek. Upon pulling away she hugged him tightly. "Goodbye, Garfield."

He didn't allow himself to hug her back, for he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to let her go. And he had to. He had to let her go. Let all of it go...

She held on to him longer than expected, but finally Atlee began to slip away, her hand running down his arm one last time before she stepped down the hall and out into the chilly night.

TT

With Mal off becoming reacquainted with some old friends, Karen decided to join Raven on a tan Chesterfield sofa in the far corner of the receiving room. When Karen first learned of the location of Roy's party she decided to take a tour online of the manor out of curiosity. When she first saw the room online it was nicely decorated with end tables, lamps, and a long black carpet decorated with paisleys. Being in the room now she hardly recognized it. The sofas and arms chairs were still there, though all pushed against the walls, but the carpet and other furnishings were gone. The lamps that lit up the floor-to-ceiling oak paneling were removed and replaced with globe string lights. What was referred to as a quiet and private location was anything but with the hordes of people who were lined up to play the many games such as pool, fuseball, and darts. What she once regarded as a beautiful space was now deemed as a man's cave, and although she would rather be off touring other parts of the manor she opted to stay since this was the area Vic and Carmen were in.

Her eyes narrowed at the girl who managed to beat Vic in several rounds of darts. "Showoff," she muttered, looking away with a grimace.

With her eyes turned away from the cheerful couple Karen was able to spot Alain stepping inside the room. He had just arrived at the party she reckoned, for he had called earlier to let them know he had to attend dinner with his family first. She had provided him with regular updates informing him of the party and where they were (after all the manor was huge and easy to get lost in; she still had no clue where Kori, Gar, and Joey had disappeared to, and she had to yet to even see Roy).

"Alain!" she waved her arm, beckoning him to the corner. "Over here!"

Alain's face glowed with a smile and he walked over to join the girls, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa. "Happy New Year's Eve ladies," he said, taking off the fedora they gave him at the dressing room which served as the coat check. He did a small bow before returning the hat to his head. "Where is everyone?"

"Not a clue," Raven told him. "Apparently tonight is the night for disappearing acts."

"Oh... well are you both enjoying the party at least? I've already seen a bunch of pictures people have posted online. I think Roy accomplished his goal."

"Well I was having a good time before I met that she-devil on Vic's arm," Karen claimed, crossing her arms in a huff. "The girl isn't even his type."

Alain glazed over at the girl Vic was with. She hardly seemed to fit the description Karen gave him, and Vic seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. More than that, Alain swore that if the hair and skin complexion were a tad different the girl would look almost identical to Karen.

"Actually, I think she's exactly Vic's type," Alain pointed out, smiling at Karen.

She glared at him before turning away. "Oh what do you know. You just got here."

He chuckled before looking over at Raven who sat with her chin in the palms of her hands, her elbows on her knees. "Hey, are you okay?"

Raven flicked her eyes to him, sitting up straight. "... Have I become that obvious?"

He nodded and she sighed, returning to her former position.

"I'm worried about Joey. He's been distant lately."

"Distant?" Alain repeated, narrowing his eyes a bit.

She nodded and leaned back into the sofa. "You know when we were younger Gar constantly used to tell me that I was boring. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am boring," she looked away, disgusted by the fact that she was sharing her feelings. "Do you think that's why Joey has been acting so strangely?"

"Okay, first, you are not boring. The only reason Gar said that to you was because he was trying to get under your skin," Karen said immediately. "Plus it was years ago. And second, I'm sure Joey has his reasons." She smiled and nudged Raven. "Maybe he's trying to keep it in his pants."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that."

"Oh come one, I saw this on a soap opera once. This guy who was cheating on his wife was avoiding his ex because he found her simply irresistible, and every time he saw her he wanted to jump in the sack with her. So then he took his private jet to an island to avoid seeing her for awhile and-"

"You watch too much tv," Alain said abruptly.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do," Raven stated firmly. "And besides... Joey's not like that. He's never even tried getting in my pants."

"Really? That's so weird."

"It's not weird. He's considerate and respectful and has boundaries-"

"The complete opposite of a few male friends of ours."

Raven smiled a bit, her spirits lifted. "Remember that story Kori told us about Dick and how he-"

Alain stood up. "Well clearly you two don't need me here. I think I'll go tour the place."

Karen had to fight back a laugh. "Sorry, Alain. Does our girl talk bother you?"

He blushed. "Hardly. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Alain," Raven said quickly, causing him to halt. "If you happen to see Joey... He considers you his best friend, so..."

Alain smiled. "If I see him I'll be sure to knock some sense into him."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

TT

Xavier leaned against the railing, his eyes gazing upon the water as he stood on the boardwalk. It was chilly out, so not that many people were out, though unfortunately a few couples lingered about that he couldn't help but notice. It made him think of his favorite red-head and if she was enjoying herself at the party her friend was throwing, but mostly it made him wonder if she was thinking of him as much as he was thinking of her.

"You look like you could use a drink."

Xavier turned his head to the side where an old friend of his stood. The boy was tall with brown eyes and more muscular than most, his brown hair short. The boy grinned and held up two beers. Xavier took one but he placed it on the railing besides him while his friend took a swig of his.

"Drinking on holidays just makes everything taste better, don't you think?"

"I haven't noticed, Patrick," Xavier replied flatly, pouring some of his beer into the water.

Patrick looked saddened by this. "You know something man, you can be such a killjoy sometimes."

"We have more pressing matters to discuss than my lack of enthusiasm."

"Right," Patrick said before finishing his beer and successfully tossing the empty can in the trash. "How is our mission coming along?"

In his quest to remove Ian from power, Xavier had recruited the help of others. Although he was working in the inside by himself, he had plenty of people working for him on the outside; people like Patrick Hive who was waiting on the sidelines, ready for any information Xavier had dug up that would help send Ian's empire crumbling around him by any means necessary. Since the moment he set his plan in motion he had seen positive results. Due to the information he was leaking to people like Patrick many of Ian's shipments and supplies had met a disastrous end, causing a hinderance in the flow of cash which in turn caused a shortage in man power.

Things were progressing smoothly Xavier hoped Ian's reign of power was near its end. His quest for revenge was important to him and he was willing to do whatever it took to gain it, no matter how long the wait, but he had other obligations as well. Obligations to Kori and her baby and the plans they had made which unfortunately had a more delicate time frame than his criminal activities. After discussing some new information about Ian with Patrick Xavier decided to bring up his concern over the possibility that he may leave his work unfinished.

"Ideally that sonnva bitch will be a goner within three months, but if that doesn't happen I trust you'll take over for me."

Patrick grinned and pointed his finger at the water, pretending to shoot. "Hell yeah. I'll be sure to finish him off."

"No. Not like that. Ian put me through hell. He hurt people that I care about. I want him to suffer. I want him to agonize over the fact that he lost to me," Xavier stated, his fist clenching. "I'm going to rip away everything that he has fought for and leave him with nothing before he meets his miserable end."

Patrick looked at Xavier with wide eyes; both impressed and a bit fearful. He respected Xavier, and at the moment he felt it was proper to say so, but unfortunately his opportunity to do so was ruined by an oddly timed hiccup on his part.

There was a pause.

Xavier raised his brow.

Patrick rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Hehe... beer hiccup."

Xavier looked away wordlessly, ignoring Patrick who was slapping his forehead and muttering the word "stupid" repeatedly. His eyes fell upon a pregnant woman sitting by herself on a bench. She wasn't alone for long for a man (whom Xavier could only assume was her boyfriend) joined her side, handing her flowers. Xavier stood up straight and glanced at his watch. There was still a few more hours left before midnight, and no doubt the party Kori was at was still going strong.

Officially over his embarrassment, Patrick turned to Xavier. "So how's about you and me hit the town. We can get Billy and go celebrate."

"Maybe some other time," Xavier replied, turning to leave.

"Hey man, where ya goin'?"

"I have a party to crash."

TT

With no ride Toni and Isaiah's only option was walking, an unfortunate option for the pair considering they had no idea where they were. To make matters worse Toni had left her purse and coat in the car, and Isaiah's phone lacked a signal. The two walked along the road, being sure to stay as close to the edge as possible for when a car were to come by.

Isaiah gritted his teeth, wishing his phone could provide them with something other than a faint glow. "Ugh, this is such bullshit! If I ever see that guy again I'm going to-"

An abrupt sneeze cut off Isaiah's sentence, and he turned around to face Toni. With nothing but a black and red corset top and black leather leggings it was no wonder she sneezed; her outfit wasn't built for the chilly night air of the season.

Isaiah didn't hesitate to offer her his coat. "Here, take it."

"A-are you s-sure?" she asked, fighting back a shiver.

His answer to that was to step forward and wrap his coat around her. She smiled at him and gave him her thanks.

"You know we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you," Isaiah pointed out as they continued their walk.

She paused, irritated at his flip flop in behavior, and although grateful for his earlier kindness it didn't stop her from holding her tongue. "Well excuse me for trying to make the night special."

He stopped to face her. "No one asked you to."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "At least I attempted to do something nice for the both of us. Had it been up to you we would have been in your room having sex."

His eyes narrowed. "Is that what you think?"

"I don't think, I know," she said tartly, walking past him. "You don't have a romantic bone in your body."

Isaiah clenched his fist, infuriated that she thought so lowly of him. "For your information I didn't even want to go to this fucking party! That was all _you_. Had you have let me decide we wouldn't be in this mess and you would have had the time of your life."

"Oh please. Do not even begin to glorify your moves in the bedroom because-"

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about how I wanted to take you our for a change! I had the whole thing planned. I was going to take you to the boardwalk, and then I got tickets to the play you wanted to see, and afterwards I wanted to take you to your favorite restaurant and-"

Toni couldn't believe her ears. "Wait, wait, wait... You had all that planned for me? But... you never do stuff like that."

"I know I don't," he said bitterly. "Everytime we do something it's because of you. You're the one with the car, you're the one who always picks up the tab. For once I wanted to do something nice for you."

She was at a loss for words. It was rare for Isaiah to be this open. "I had no idea you felt that way... Had I known-"

"Save it. Tonight is all fucked up anyway so what's it matter. Let's just focus on getting out of this mess," he suggested, turning to walk away.

Toni's gaze softened. She had never been in this predicament before. Usually it was Isaiah in the wrong, ruining evenings by being insensitive. She frowned. She didn't like being the bad guy. She ran towards Isaiah, hoping she could salvage what was left of the night. "Isaiah, I-_AH!"_

Toni cried out as she tripped, landing roughly on the ground. Isaiah joined her side, kneeling down besides her. "Are you okay?" he asked frantically, looking her over.

"I think so," she replied, dusting herself off. She stiffened suddenly, her eyes falling upon her broken heel.

Feeling her tense up Isaiah inquired what was wrong, but he soon found the answer to the question himself when he followed her trail of vision. "Oh no..."

Bracing himself, Isaiah made sure to cover his ears as Toni released an ear splitting scream.

TT

As the host Roy made it his personal duty to go about the manor and make sure his guest were enjoying themselves, which they were, as evident in the fact that a few guest he came across left Robby Reed's party to come to this one. _Score. _Adding to his victory were the many grateful party guest who helped stroke his ego. Everyone seemed to want a piece of him tonight; the cheerleaders shared him on the dance floor, the football team would only allow him to referee their drinking game, the crowd cheered him on until he agree to take a few spins as DJ, girls kissed his cheeks and asked to take photos, and boy invited him over to hang out. Everything was going perfectly, but even he needed a break, so he snuck off from the crowd he was with to go hide in one of the rooms upstairs. As he neared the stairs he spotted a familiar head full of green hair.

He smiled. Finally, a familiar face. He had been so busy being dragged around by everyone he wasn't even aware his friends had made it. "Hey, Gar! What's up?"

Gar looked up with a blank stare. "Oh... Hey, Roy. How's it goin'?"

Roy took a seat besides him on the bottom step, curious about Gar's demeanor. His face was the first disappointed face he'd seen all night. "Dude, what happened? Why aren't you enjoying my party?"

Gar sighed, his shoulders slumping. "... Atlee and I broke up."

Roy was stunned. He honestly thought the two made a nice couple. "Aw man, that sucks. When did this happen?"

"Tonight, at the party," Gar explained. He sighed again. "I really blew it with her."

"What did you do?"

"It's hard to explain... but let's just say I wasn't a very good boyfriend to her... The whole time we were together I never really spent time with her, y'know. My head was somewhere else and she finally called me out on it."

Roy was at a loss of what to say. Gar's words were cryptic, and although he wished for further explanation he decided not to press for any answers. Judging from the look on Gar's face he would rather not force him to relive which was undoubtedly an ugly moment. All he could do was try to cheer him up as best he could until someone like Vic or Kori came along. They were closer to Gar than he was, they would know what to do better than he.

"I think you could use something a bit stronger," Roy said, replacing Gar's soda with the unopened beer he had with him. "It'll help you forget about things."

Gar shook his head and returned Roy's beer. "No thanks. I'd rather not."

"You sure? You look like you could use some."

"Yeah, but I'd rather stay with this feeling."

Roy raised a brow. "What the hell for?"

"Because... I'm hoping this will teach me something."

"I don't get it."

"That's because you don't have to. I'm sure you and Jade never have to deal with stuff like this," Gar said as he sat up straight. "Where is she anyway?"

"Uh...," Roy scratched his head, looking away. "She's not here. We didn't see eye to eye about me throwing this party."

"Dude no way. Are you telling me you two got into a fight?"

"Something like that," Roy shook his head. "But it's whatever. It's just one fight. We'll be back on track soon."

Gar looked sceptical. "I wouldn't be to sure about that. Take it from someone who just got dumped, you need to fix things with her."

Roy rolled his eyes. Gar said so himself, he was dumped. Who was he to be giving out advice? "Thanks for the concern, Gar, but I'm sure I can handle things," he replied as he stood up. "Like I said, it's one night. It's not the end of the world."

"One night is all it takes to change things," Gar said, standing up as well. He felt it was his responsibility to do something before Roy ended up as miserable as he was. "And I'm sure this night meant the world to Jade."

Roy frowned, considering Gar's words. Jade had shown a great deal of excitement during the past few holidays, considering each one equally important since Lian was there to share it with them. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas... with each one Jade's happiness seemed to grow, and each one the three had spent together.

"Dude, your party is great, but is it really more important to you than spending time with Jade and Lian?"

Roy bit his lip. He could see it in his mind now; Lian dressed to perfection with an adorable bow in her hair, and Jade by her side, but instead of the huge smile that graced their previous family holiday photos she would be fighting back tears.

"Hey! Harper!" called out a random guest wearing a lampshade on his head. "We're gonna play beer pong! Winner gets a kiss from the prettiest cheerleader. You comin'?"

Roy looked at the boy, pausing for a moment, before leaving Gar's side. Gar frowned in disappointment, watching Roy leave, but was shocked by Roy's sudden sprint towards the exit.

"Hey man, where ya goin'?!" the boy called when Roy ran past him.

Roy didn't bother to stop, though he did answer the question asked of him, causing Gar to smile at him respectful.

"I gotta go see my girls!"

TT

Wally pulled away from relatives and friends of the family, looking for a good place to hide. His place of choice was the coat closet, but upon opening it he found it occupied by the son of one of his mother's coworkers. The boy looked up from his hand held game and demanded that Wally shut the door before his mom saw. Wally considered this at first, weighing the option of playing the 'I'm older' card but decided against it, recalling the times when he was that age and needed a place to hide from adults. Wally sighed and shut the door, heading for the kitchen so he could get to the back yard. Abruptly he stopped, catching sight of old man Jay, and quickly ducked under the kitchen table. Although he admired and respected the man, he wasn't in the mood for one of his stories again. With the table cloth concealing him Wally waited until he heard Jay's footsteps go past. The old man had left to rejoin the others in the living room, finally giving Wally the privacy he needed. The red head wasted no time in taking out his cellphone, his fingers guiding him to the first number on his speed dial.

He waited, praying for his call to be answered...

_"Hello?"_

Wally grinned. "Hey beautiful. Happy New Year's Eve."

Wally just knew Jenn had a smile on her face when she replied. "_Same to you. How's the party?"_

He shrugged. "Sophisticated. I'd rather be at Roy's party with you watching people trip over themselves and breaking home decor."

She laughed. _"I can picture it already. Girl covered in her own vomit, some guy passed out with a penis drawn on his forehead, and the bad karaoke singer."_

"I can't believe we're missing all that," he said with a chuckle.

"_I know right,"_ she said, followed by a sigh. _"... I miss you."_

"I miss you, too."

There was a pause.

"So, what are you doing with your free time?" Wally asked, hoping to brighten the mood with a different subject.

_"Nothing. Just at home watching bad TV shows."_

"Where's your mom?"

_"Her friends took her out. She insisted on staying home to keep me company, but I told her to go enjoy herself."_

"That was nice of you. And no ulterior motive I suppose?"

"_No," _she snapped tartly.

He laughed. "Oh come on, you can't tell me it didn't cross your mind to ask to go to Roy's party, especially since she was going out. It was the perfect leverage."

_"There wouldn't have been a point in asking because it still wouldn't change things."_

"What, you think she would have told you no?"

"_Actually I'm sure she would have said yes. But what's the point in going if you're not there."_

Wally paused and gulped. He was sure his face had turned as red as his hair. Jenn probably had no clue as to how delighted her words made him, but had they been face to face Wally was sure she would she would know because he knew he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands off of her in that moment.

He was just about to clue her in to his feelings when the table cloth was lifted by Barry. The older man leaned down to get a glimpse of him. "There you are. Get out from under there and go mingle."

Wally looked at him flatly. "Jenn, I'll call you back later," he shoved his phone in his pocket and crawled out from the table reluctantly. "Thanks for nothing, Barry."

Barry was surprised by his attitude. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I'm stuck here at this lame party when I should be with my girlfriend," he sat down in a chair by the table, scowl on his face. "It isn't fair. She's all by herself."

Barry looked at the grumpy teen and sighed. After Wally's runaway attempt he could understand why his parents wanted to keep him on a short leash, but depriving him of things that were obviously important to him wasn't the way to do it. "Alright, go get your coat," Barry said with a wave of his hand.

Wally looked up. "What for?"

Barry sat down next to him. "You want to go see Jenn right? Well, I'll go take you to see her. We can say we're going out to buy some wine."

Wally jumped out of his seat, ecstatic. "Are you for real? You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course. But keep it down," Barry warned lowly. "If your parents find out they'd skin me alive."

Wally nodded. "Right, right," he smiled broadly and couldn't help but give his uncle a quick hug. "You're seriously the best uncle ever."

Barry smirked. "I know. Now let's go."

TT

Kori sat at a table by herself, her eyes gazing at the dance floor with desire, envious of the couples all around her. She sighed heavily, wishing she had her own special someone to sway with under the soft pastel lights that graced the dance floor.

While some danced others hugged and kissed; Kori could only assume her friends were off doing the same. Even though they came as a group Kori had secretly planned to sneak off on her own. Everyone had someone special tonight; Karen had Mal, Raven had Joey, and Gar had Atlee. Although her loneliness weighed heavily on her now she knew it would have been far worse being around her friends. Truly she was happy for all of them, but to have been around them tonight she would have been forced to smile and act happy, and she just couldn't allow herself to feel that way tonight. Not on the one night that she desired nothing more than to have a certain boy by her side. Knowing her friends they would have caught on to her feelings, they would have tried to do something for her, which is part of the reason why she allowed herself to become lost in the crowd. New Year's Eve had denied her any possible happiness this year, but it didn't have to be that way for her friends. She knew from experience the glorious possibilities a midnight kiss could bring, and she didn't want any of her friends missing out on that.

Although she had resigned herself to spending the night alone, Kori still hoped that something glorious might come her way; that maybe, just maybe, a boy who loved her would join her side and they could dance and they could kiss, and that New Year's Eve would be a night of joy for her again.

She suddenly laughed at the thought. It was silly to have hopes like that and she forced herself to forget them. Lowering her gaze she decided it best not to watch the couples anymore, deeming them responsible for her absurd fantasy.

With her eyes lowered she had no way of noticing the tall boy with jet black hair that approached her table. It wasn't until he was standing before her that she noticed his presence and finally lifted her gaze. Standing there in his black leather jacket, grey shirt and navy blue jeans was Xavier. Far from the image of a prince charming but he had never seemed more handsome, more cool, than he did in this moment in Kori's eyes.

For a moment they looked at each other, Kori still in awe at his arrival. Finally he broke their silence with a gesture; he extended his hand to her. She lowered her gaze to his hand and slowly slipped her hand into his, unsure of his intentions and still in disbelief of his appearance she knew he wasn't exactly the party type. Gently he helped her up and led her over to the dance floor. After finding a spot with less people around he stopped and turned to her so he could wrap his arms around her. Before she could even realize what they were doing she was already swaying to the music, comfortable in his arms. For awhile that was all they did, rocking gently to the music, until finally Kori spoke.

"Why is it that everytime I feel like I'm suffocating from seclusion... you always come to rescue me?"

He stopped moving to the music, causing her to stop as well. Suddenly embarrassed by her own question she took a step back from him, allowing her arms to fall to her sides. She was under the impression that she had offended him, but this was far from true. Smiling at her, Xavier took one of her hands and raised it to his chest, right above his heart, his hand covering hers' to make sure it remained.

"This is where you are, Kori... That's all the answer you need."

She pressed her lips together, her eyes brimming with tears, and before any could escape she buried her face in his chest, clinging to him tightly, a gesture he returned.

Although taken aback by her reaction at first, Xavier allowed himself to smile lightly, content. He spoke to her softly. "Let's go home."

TT

Toni's cheeks were as red as the highlights in her hair as Isaiah carried her piggyback style. "This is so embarrassing," she moaned miserably, burying her face in his back.

"Relax. I'm not going to tell anyone you bust your ass."

"Yes you are!" she cried childishly.

"Well I might if you yell in my ear again," he teased.

She frowned and muttered an apology, taking his joke seriously.

"You don't have to apologize," he said quickly, taken aback by her subdued reaction. Where was the fire that he liked to ignite? "Just watch the volume, okay?"

"... Sorry."

"Hey, I was only kidding before. I promise not to tell, okay? So don't get all serious on me."

"I'm not apologizing for that... I feel like I haven't been a very good girlfriend," she confessed.

Isaiah kept his lips sealed. Usually at a time like this he would say something to bug her, but he knew better than anyone the struggle to convey certain emotions.

"We argue so much sometimes that I forget that deep down there's a part of you that is romantic and sweet. I'm sorry that I took over our plans for tonight without even considering you."

"It's alright. It's not like it's your fault or anything. I know I can be a real ass sometimes," he said, hoping to lighten her mood. Although he loved to tease her he didn't want her feelings being hurt.

She laughed at his words at first, causing him to grin, but stopped when she recalled something. "Hey, Isaiah, before when we were arguing you said something about me doing stuff for us all the time... Do you have a problem with the way we do things?"

"Not a problem exactly... it's just... when you do everything I feel like some loser you can't depend on," he said uneasily. He sighed heavily. Sharing emotions was an exhausting endeavor. "You gotta understand, it's harder on me. After all I stole you from an amazing guy, and I haven't done anything to prove that I'm the one better suited for you."

"You don't have to prove anything," she said, pulling on his cheek. "But you could have at least told me you were feeling that way. I haven't seen you since we were freshmen so of course I'm going to be excited and drag you everywhere. But you're entitled to take the lead to."

"I'll keep that in mind for our next date," he said, moving his head away to escape her pinch.

"Good," she smiled. "You know, as terrible as our predicament is, I'm glad for the moment we're having now. I feel like I understand you a bit better now. You've become much more high maintenance since we were freshman."

"I'm high maintenance? Who's the one who wanted to take a limo, again? You've become much more spoiled over the years."

She laughed, but paused suddenly, looking a bit frantic. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Huh? Hold on, I'll check," Isaiah replied, letting her down carefully. He made sure to keep one arm around her waist since she had to balance herself with the one good heel she still possessed (he had insisted she ditch the useless pair of shoes but she wouldn't hear of it, telling him they were still designer). Taking out his phone he was able to check the time. "Less than a minute left till midnight."

She squealed. "Perfect! That's more than enough time."

"More than enough time for what?"

"What do you think?" she replied with a smirk, wrapping her arms around him. "Pucker up."

Isaiah did as he was told, waiting for the exact moment when the time hit midnight on his phone before leaning in to kiss her. As they stood enveloped in one other, neither had any idea of the approaching car. The driver however was very aware of them and stopped immediately, honking his horn, gaining their attention.

It was Elliot, which they soon learned upon approaching the car. "Hey! What are you guys doing out here?"

"We got lost getting to the party," Toni answered. She gave him her best puppy dog stare. "Can you give us a lift?"

He blushed and frantically leaned over to unlock the passenger side door. "S-sure! Climb in."

She titled her head to the side with a smile. "Aw, thanks. You're such a sweet heart."

Isaiah leaned in to whisper to her before getting into the car. "What was that?"

She smirked. "Kori's not the only one who can use adorable tactics to get what she wants."

Isaiah couldn't help but to be impressed (and a tad bit worried). "There is so much more I need to learn about you."

TT

Karen wandered around aimlessly, desperately hoping to find Mal before midnight. She had just entered the ballroom where she thought he might be when she bumped into someone. She was just about to apologize, knowing full well it was her fault since she hadn't been paying attention, but stopped when she realized the person was Vic. She looked at him flatly. "Oh, it's you."

Her attitude surprised him. "Yeah. And?"

"Nevermind," she said, shaking her head and walking past him. "I have to find Mal."

Vic grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "Whoa, wait a minute. Is everything okay? You seem upset."

"I'm surprised you would notice something like that considering you seem to have your hands full with Carmen," she said tartly, crossing her arms. "Don't you have to go play some arcade game with her or something?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vic asked, his eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Nothing, except that you've seemed to forgotten that you have friends since she's around. But, whatever," she shrugged, looking away. "Not like I care."

Vic paused, suddenly aware as to why she was so upset with him. "... Do you?"

Her eyes snapped up to look at him and she blushed. Of course she didn't care if he was spending all his time with some girl, why would she when she had Mal? How dare he say such a thing! Just because she was annoyed by the girl's presence didn't mean... Her fist clenched as her frustration grew. Why was she even dwelling on this?

"I don't," she stated firmly, thinking of something convincing to say for both him and herself. "I just... I don't think that girl is a good fit for you, that's all."

He took a step closer to her, his eyes locking with hers'. "Who is then?"

Karen could feel her heart beat racing and wondered how she got herself into this mess. She placed her hands on his chest, weakly trying to push him away, and couldn't help but notice the increased beat of his heart. Biting her lip, she looked away, reminding herself that she had to go find Mal. Her _boyfriend_. She didn't have time for this, whatever _this _was.

"How should I know?" she responded, moving her hands away from him. He reacted quickly and seized them. The fire she had moments before had suddenly vanished, leaving her with no energy to fight him now that she desperately needed it. "Let go. I have to go find Mal."

"No."

"Vic-"

"You're right. Carmen's not the right girl for me. And Mal's not the right guy for you."

She shut her eyes. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do!" he exclaimed, clenching her hands. He had to be bold; it was time to be honest with her. "The only reason why I went out with Carmen was because I thought I had no chance of winning back the girl I really care about, but now that I see you're jealous-"

"I'm not jealous!"

He ignored her words. "I know you feel the same way. I know you do," he took a step closer. "You felt something during the times we hung out together. It was just like old times."

She shook her head. "You're wrong."

He wouldn't hear of it, he wouldn't allow himself to be hindered now. "Karen, I still care about you. I want you back."

Karen bit her lip. Why was he saying this now? Why was he putting her in this impossible predicament? Even if there was a slight possibility that he was right what would it matter? She had a boyfriend, and she intended to be faithful to him. Karen yanked her hands from his grasp and turned away, a few tears escaping her eyes. "I have to go."

Vic frowned and grabbed her arm. "Karen-"

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Mal snapped, approaching rapidly.

Realizing that the situation looked bad Vic let go of Karen and took a step back. "Nothing," Vic answered. "We were just talking."

Mal placed his arm around Karen protectively. "It doesn't seem like nothing to me," he said, glaring at Vic. He turned his head to Karen. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We were just... having a disagreement," Karen answered, looking away shamefully. She couldn't tell Mal what had just transpired. All she wanted was for that moment to be erased.

"Yeah, a disagreement," Vic repeated, his eyes narrowing at Mal. "Now could you do us a both a favor and beat it. I'm not done talking with her yet."

Mal wasn't at all intimidated by Vic. "Listen, you don't know me so well, but let me fill you in on something. I'm not afraid to put somebody in their place. And right now your place is away from my girlfriend."

Vic's eyes turned to Karen. "Karen, please... Forget about this guy," he held out his hand. "Come with me."

The song the DJ was playing shut off abruptly and he took hold of a microphone, bringing it to his lips. "Alright everyone, we're nearing that time of night! So everyone grab that special someone and get ready for the countdown!"

The crowd cheered, but Karen hardly noticed. All her attention was on Vic's outstretched hand. She looked at it for a moment, until finally managing to shake her head silently. Placing her hand in Mal's she allowed her boyfriend to lead her away to join the blissful party goers, forcing herself to ignore the crushed look on Vic's face.

Vic stared at his hand in disbelief. This was wrong. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. His eyes flickered up Karen. He knew she felt something for him... All he had to do was bring it out. As the countdown began Vic rapidly approached the pair, seizing Karen's free hand and catching her off guard.

The lights went out just as it turned midnight, but the darkness was brief, and soon the lights were back on and the DJ was telling everyone Happy New Year's and asking if they liked his kiss-in-the-dark game. Some were okay with it, others not so much as they realized that their lips had touched the wrong person. Karen was no exception to this, and when the lights came back on she was shocked to realize that the person she was touching lips with was not her boyfriend, but Vic.

TT

Jenn sat on the sofa in her living room, her knees drawn to her chest and a blue quilt drawn over her shoulders as she watched Wicked Scary 3 in the dark. She was so immersed with the film that she paid no heed to the knocking at her door, assuming that it was probably some party goer who had too much to drink. As she begged the girl on screen not to open the door (even though she had seen the movie many times before and knew what would happen next), the knocking returned, louder this time.

There was no ignoring the continuous knocking at her door, and with a frustrated groan Jenn got to her feet, deciding to go see who it was. When she reached the door she paused, her hand stopping inches away from the lock. Paranoia set in, no doubt thanks to the film, and she bit her lip. It was late and dark and she was alone. A perfect atmosphere for any monster seeking prey.

Immediately she seized the bat in the coat closet (just in case), before turning back to the door. After taking a deep breath and releasing it she unlocked the door before swinging it open, bat raised in preparation.

Wally let out a yelp and fell backwards, landing on his rear. He looked up at Jenn with wide eyes, a look she returned as both were completely startled.

"What are you doing with a bat?!" he asked at the same time as she asked "What are you doing here?!"

There was a pause, and realizing she still had the bat drawn Jenn threw it carelessly in the apartment.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I was in the middle of watching Wicked Scary 3."

She held out a hand to help him up, and Wally took it, rising to his feet. "You nearly knocked my head off with that thing."

"You're exaggerating. Besides, I wasn't expecting you. I was expecting something gruesome," she moved to the side, allowing entry, and shut the door behind them. She switched on the lights before joining him in the living room. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were at a family gathering."

"Barry helped me escape so I could come see you," he smiled softly. "Unfortunately everyone is expecting us back so I can't stay for long."

"How much time do we have?"

"Until midnight."

Jenn glanced at the clock over by the television. That didn't leave them with much time, but it was more than enough. She grinned. "How very Cinderella of you."

The two had decided to sit in the fire escape as they waited for the night sky to be illuminated with fireworks. With hands held tightly they sat in silence, until finally Jenn turned to look at him, her gaze soft and her eyes full of love.

"Thank you for running into my life."

He blinked in surprise and turned his head to look at her. "Huh? Did you say something?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out the first firework erupted into the night, splashing the sky with sparks of red. The sudden action had captured their attention, pulling them from the moment. As Wally looked at the display in the sky Jenn smiled to herself. For now she would keep her words to herself, but she vowed to say them later on in the future. For now it was midnight, and the only thing she wanted to share with Wally was a kiss. Turning back to him she gently placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look back at her so she could lean in to seal the gap between them.

TT

While wandering around upstairs of the manor a light tune floated to Alain's ear. With his attention seized he followed the tune, right into the formal parlor. He stepped inside the dimly lit room that was lined with dark brown wood paneling and covered with a red damask wallpaper. In the corner of the room was a glossy brown grand piano with the lid propped open. As he stepped further into the room he saw the face of the player and was surprised to see it belonged to Joey. Silently, Alain waited for Joey to cease playing.

When that time came, moments later, Alain finally spoke. "I didn't know you could play piano."

Joey lifted his face, his eyes dull. "I'm well versed in many instruments," he looked at Alain. "Moonlight Sonata, a popular piece by Beethoven, is what you just listened to... Do you know anything about Beethoven?"

Alain took a seat besides him, his fingers grazing the black and white keys softly to not make a sound. "Other than that he was a piano player and a Hollywood movie dog was named after him, not a thing."

Joey's lips twirked up a bit at that. "I've not only studied Beethoven's music, but his history. It is said that unrequited love was a dark shadow hanging over him. It was his enemy. It prevented him from having any meaningful romantic relationships." He pressed a random key, shutting his eyes. "Story of my life."

Alain looked down at the keys and pressed one as well. "Raven's looking for you."

Joey didn't reply and continued to press random keys on the piano. His blank stare from earlier returned.

"She told me you've been acting differently. That you've become distant. She's worried about you," he looked up, his eyes settling on the boy sitting besides him. "So am I."

Joey's fingers ceased motion, devoiding the room of any sound for a long pause. Finally, he pointed over at the open double doors in the corner of the room. "Did you know this room has its own balcony?"

Alain's eyes narrowed a bit. Now wasn't the time for Joey to beat about the bush. "Dude, what are you doing? You promised me you would make this work with Raven and yet you abandon her at this party."

Joey sighed and got up, moving away slowly. He walked over to the double doors, stepping into the balcony, and leaned against the railing. For a moment he kept his eyes up, looking into the distance, but eventually he caved into himself, burying his head into arms. Silently he wished for many impossible things. Alain stepped into the balcony after him, the sound of his footsteps reaching Joey's ears.

With his face still hidden Joey spoke to him. "... I'm all fucked up man," he forced himself to stand up straight and wiped his eyes, releasing a groan. "I'll go find Raven now and apologize to her."

He turned around to leave, and just as he was about to pass Alain put a hand on his arm, stopping him from going any further. The sudden contact caused Joey to gulp.

"... What happened?" Alain asked, his hand dropping to his side once he was certain Joey wasn't going to resist.

Joey's eyes narrowed and he felt all his frustration rise to his face, his cheeks and eyes burning with the emotion, his lips trembling. "...My mom," he turned around, returning to his former spot by the railing. He brought down a clenched fist to the flat stone; hard enough to feel pain but not enough to bruise. He laughed bitterly. "Fucking family reunions. Hardly anything like the ones you see on TV."

Stepping closer Alain stood next to him by the railing. "I take it your Christmas visit didn't go well."

"Oh, it wasn't so bad," Joey replied sarcastically. "At least this time she wanted to see me."

A look of confusion came to Alain's face. Before Christmas break began Joey had confessed to him that he wanted to see his mother. He got what he wanted. Why was he so upset?

With no response from Alain, Joey decided to continue. "My father told her I was dating Raven. She was over the fucking moon with joy. When she saw me she embraced me like the way she used to before...," he shook his head. "She was so damn happy, wanted all the details about Raven and our relationship. She even took everyone out to my favorite restaurant. She even sat next to me, too..."

Joey paused to wipe his eyes again. A sigh escaped his lips before he was able to continue again.

"Did you know that my father doesn't approve of me seeing Raven? He said she's just a goth with no real future potential since she aspires to be a writer."

Alain's head flickered up at that, and though he desired to know if their principal had made any more judgmental statements concerning his students, he decided to save that question for another time. Joey was opening up, and he wasn't faltering. He feared if he were to interrupt his friend would withdraw.

"Yeah, my father's a real dick," Joey drawled. "He has impossible expectations for everyone. I guess that's why he and my mom hooked up. It's the one damn thing they have in common. That and their love for Jeopardy."

He looked at Alain, expecting a chuckle but received none. It appeared to him that Alain was intent on hearing the whole story without interruption. Any attempts to stall would be pointless. Joey leaned over the railing, his eyes focusing on the scenery below.

"My mother often judges people the same way my father does," Joey continued after awhile. "Careers like writers, artists, or musicians is a pointless endeavor to them. They especially hate people with strange appearances. Nothing too bright, or crazy. Nothing sloppy. Nothing that makes you look like you're Dracula's daughter. And you _have _to come from a good background... My mother should despise Raven, but she approved of her despite her having qualities she hates. I couldn't help but wonder why that was, until I realized that she doesn't care. She just _doesn't _care."

Seeing Joey shake Alain put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the blonde quickly withdrew to pace the balcony, struggling with which emotion consumed him more; sorrow, rage, hopelessness, disappointment...

"She doesn't care what kind of girl I'm with just so long as it's a girl. I could bring home a hooker with two kids on her hip and say I'm going to marry her, and she'd probably plan the thing for me. She just doesn't give a fuck!" he ran his hands through his hair, fighting the urge to pull it. He stood still and took a deep breath, the first of many, trying to get a grip. "This whole time I've worked to impress her, to make her happy... and she doesn't even care about me."

He dropped to his knees and Alain was quick to move to his side. "It'll be okay, Joey."

The blonde shook his head.

"It will be," Alain insisted. "Look on the bright side of things. Now that you know maybe you can finally become free. Free to be who you really are without her stigma."

"I can never be free."

"Why not?"

"Because... even though she doesn't care about me, I still care about her," Joey murmured, fighting back tears. "It's pathetic but... I was happy. She was paying attention to me, she was looking at me like I wasn't a monster... I was her son again."

Alain looked away, unsure of what to say, and for awhile the two sat in silence.

During this moment of silence Joey reigned himself in, and once he was calm enough he stood up. He extended a hand to Alain to help him up, a gesture he accepted, and once Alain was to his feet his grip on his hand suddenly tightened. Alain's eyes widened a bit, startled, and he looked at Joey who's gaze remained locked on the ground.

"I plan to keep seeing Raven. I'm going to apologize for acting like a jerk. It won't happen again."

"Okay...," Alain replied, his eyes drifting down to their locked hands. He had a feeling there was something else Joey had to say so he didn't pull away.

"After tonight I'm going to bury it all away. Officially," Joey claimed. "The reason why I've ignored her is because I've been struggling with all of this, but I know what to do now. A new year is coming, and with it comes a new Joey Wilson."

"If that's true, then you should go find Raven," Alain said, pulling his hand away.

Joey latched on to his retreating hand with both of his own. "W-wait! It's not a new year yet so... so I'd like to be myself for just a little while longer," his cheeks turned crimson and he frantically blurted out the request that had caused him to take hold of Alain's hand. "Can I kiss you?!"

Alain's eyes widened, and though he didn't realize it he tore his hand away, stepping back,

Joey wasn't surprised by Alain's actions, he expected it, but that didn't make the situation any less embarrassing for him. Acting quickly he tried his best to make it seem like a joke, laughing awkwardly. "Fooled ya! As if I would wanna do that with you. Like I said, it's a new Joey Wilson in town."

"I'm sorry, I-"

Joey waved his hand. "Don't be sorry. I was just messing with you."

"Joey-"

"Oh crap, would you look at the time," Joey said, his eyes on his watch. "It's going to be midnight soon."

"Joey-"

"There's no way I'm getting that midnight kiss with Raven. I just hope she's not to made about missing it."

"Joey," Alain snapped firmly. "Can I get a word in!"

Joey blinked, surprised by Alain's tone, and pursed his lips.

With Joey finally silent, Alain sighed. "Look... I'm sorry I pulled away. You caught me off guard. So please don't think that you offended me or something."

Joey looked away. "... Apology accepted," he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have asked. It was stupid and selfish and wrong."

Alain's fist clenched at his sides and he squeezed his eyes shut. He desperately wanted to help Joey, but there were certain limitations. He couldn't fix Joey's life, couldn't make his mother accept him. All he could do was be his friend and help him in little ways.

"I'll do it!" he spluttered.

Joey's gaze flickered up in disbelief. "What?"

"I said I'll do it," Alain repeated, more slowly this time, and he managed to open his eyes.

A smile grew on Joey's face and he couldn't stop the excitement that grew inside him. He took a step towards Alain.

Alain raised his hand quickly. "Wait! Just a few rules first, if you don't mind..."

Joey nodded eagerly. He would accept any and all conditions.

"Okay. First, I'm doing this because you're my friend. _Only _your friend. And as your friend I want to be able to give you something before, you know... Anyways, the second thing is that, although I'm doing this, I can only do but so much. That means no making out, no groping, and definitely no Frenching."

Joey nodded in understanding (wanting nothing more than for Alain to stop talking and to pucker up his lips), and agreed to the rules with no hesitation. A smile came to his face after he did so. "Thank you, Alain. For this gift."

Unsure of how to reply Alain could only nod, an action that was more than enough for Joey. The blonde took a quick moment to look at his watch, realizing that they were seconds away from midnight, and stepped towards Alain, trapping him against the railing. Alain gripped the railing behind him and shut his eyes tightly. Although Alain's face was posed awkwardly Joey couldn't help but find it a tad bit cute. Raising his hands to cup his cheeks Joey finally leaned in, his lips joining with Alain's just as it turned midnight; the loud cheering of the guest below bouncing all around the manor. For Joey and Alain the rest of the house was cut off to them, the loud noise becoming nothing more than a whisper to their ears.

Although nothing but the balcony existed to them in this moment, that didn't mean it belonged to just them. Unbeknownst to them the balcony belonged to another, though she stood far away she was within the perfect range to see their exchange. This silent viewer was none other than Raven.

TT

Jade stood by the window with her arms crossed, hoping that one of the cars driving down the street would bring Roy home to her. It was a futile hope to believe that he would come home early when he was throwing the party of the year, but that didn't stop her from believing that his better senses would eventually kick in. With time ticking away Jade grew weary, her hope dwindling, and eventually she pulled away from the window with a sigh. It was late and Lian had fallen asleep a few hours ago; it was time she did the same.

Pulling out her phone Jade hit Roy's number, waiting for him to pick up anxiously as she pushed her hair back. The call went straight to voicemail and she clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Hey, Roy, it's me. Listen, I'm gonna head to bed so... try not to make too much noise when you decide to come home," she sighed, her eyes shutting. "Bye."

She pulled her phone away, looking at it for a moment with narrowed eyes. When she called her intentions were to sound as calm as possible, but now that she thought of it she wished she had said more and told him how she really felt.

She immediately dialed his number again, intending to do just that. Like before it went to voicemail. "Roy, it's me again. I just want to say... I hope your party was worth missing New Year's Eve with Lian and me. Honestly you couldn't have picked another time to show up some kid you barely know?! It's a fucking holiday! You should be here with me and our daughter!"

The door bell began to ring, causing Jade's attention to snap up.

"Who in the world...?" she quickly strided towards the door, her phone still raised to her ear, as she continued her rant. "And why aren't you answering your phone? You could at least call so I know you're not passed out drunk on the floor!"

Reaching the door Jade unlocked it, and with her hand on the knob she yanked the door open.

"I swear, Roy Harper, you make me so mad sometimes I just-"

She gasped as her eyes landed on the person outside her door.

Roy smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry. I forgot my keys."

Jade raised hand to his face, brushing her fingers against his cheek in disbelief. It wasn't her imagination. He was really there. A grin spread across her face and she jumped into his arms, her arms around his neck, and he lifted her up, spinning her around as they embraced.

"What are you doing here?" she murmured when he set her down, the two still embracing.

"I got some sense knocked into my just in time," he replied while stroking her hair. "I'm sorry it took so long." He pulled away. "I'm not too late am I?"

She blinked, puzzled. "Late for what?"

He smiled at her suggestively, and it finally dawned on her what he meant. Quickly she checked her phone which still resided in her hand. "Just a few seconds left," she announced.

"Perfect," he replied, taking her in his arms, restraining himself long enough for the time on her phone to turn to twelve before capturing her lips with his.

They remained that way for awhile, kissing and hugging under the glow of the exploding fireworks, until Roy finally felt Jade shiver from the cold. Only then did they venture inside hand in hand.

Before climbing the stairs Jade couldn't help but give Roy a little nudge. "You could have called to let me know you were on your way."

"I tried to," he admitted. "But my phone died."

She paused, suddenly feeling shamed. "... Uh, do me a favor and ignore the two voicemails I left you."

TT

Xavier held the door open for Kori, allowing her to enter the house first. As he was locking the door Kori turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you again for coming to my rescue. The party truly became more enjoyable when you arrived."

"I'm just sorry that I couldn't get there sooner. You were on my mind all day."

Kori blushed at his words and turned towards the stairs, her foot on the first step. "I'm going to bed first. It's been a long night and-"

He seized her hand, causing her to stiffen. "... About the conversation we had the other day... have you considered anything I said?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. To be honest she had avoided the subject since they spoke. "Xavier, I'm really tired."

Sensing her urgency to leave his grip on her hand became stronger. "I don't want to be pushy, but I want to-No, I _need _to know where our relationship stands."

She bit her lip. Their relationship? How could she even begin to explain all the complexities?

"It's not just us involved in this, Kori."

She placed her free hand on her stomach, lowering her gaze.

"Eventually we're going to be raising a child together. There are other conditions that are going to make the situation hectic. Don't you want at least one sense of stability?"

Of course she did. There were going to be more pressing matters in her future that required her absolute attention; she would rather not have to add romantic problems into the mix. Even so, how could she promise to devote herself to him when there was another person weighing on her mind.

"Kori, I love you. I want to be with you. _Officially_."

Kori's eyes glanced at his hand that held her own. The gleam of his silver watch caught her eye and she noticed it was almost midnight. At another time in a different place she had exchanged a kiss at midnight, and with that kiss came the realization of feelings that were always there and the desire to let them grow. Perhaps that was all she needed now. A push to let her know if the love she felt for Xavier went beyond the lines of friendship; maybe then some untapped desire would awaken and she could finally give him her heart the way he wanted her to.

"Kiss me."

Xavier's eyes widened at her request, and although he was unsure if he had heard her correctly he proceeded without hesitation. With his hands cupping her face he leaned in to kiss her. She responded, her hands clenching at his shoulders, allowing him to pull her closer, draw her in deeper; fully exploring and pushing the limit in search of her feelings.

As Kori searched for love within this kiss she was completely unaware to the presence of the boy standing in the entrance of the foyer, nor was she aware of the look of shock that claimed his face or the rage piling up inside of him.

The blue eyes of Dick Grayson soon narrowed in distraught as he watched the girl he loved kiss another.

TT

**In Your Eyes - Peter Gabriel. From the movie Say Anything.**

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed last chapter! I love you guys! I hope you've all enjoyed the longest chapter I've ever written! Woohoo! **

**Okay guys, just a heads up, I'm going on a small vacation this week. I have a four day ticket to New York Comic Con and I plan to go **_**crazy! **_**During this time I won't be by my computer or my notebook, so I won't be typing the next chapter (which is done, just needs to be typed) or writing the next one until Monday. **

**Next chapter: Dick is back, and he is not happy with Kori or Xavier. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	25. Surrender

**Warning: chapter contains slight mention of rape**

The lights turned off, and during the confusion Karen felt an arm go around her waist, yanking her forward. She could feel someone's lips upon hers', and thinking it to be Mal's she didn't pull away. The lights returned, much to everyone's relief, and Karen slowly opened her eyes, expecting to be greeted by the eyes of her boyfriend. She was beyond shocked to see that it was Vic holding her.

"What the hell!" screamed Mal, taking Karen by the arm and pulling her away. He stepped in front of her, separating her from Vic. "What do you think you're doing kissing my girlfriend like that?!"

Vic ignored him, his eyes trying to get a hold of Karen. "Karen? Karen, say something to me."

Her fingers lightly touched her lips, her eyes wide. Say something? What did he expect her to say after the stunt he just pulled? She couldn't even think straight...

"Hey, _don't_ talk to her," Mal demanded, shoving Vic with both hands. ""Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the guy who's been there for her while you've been off playing music at some fancy school!" Vic snapped. "Now get out of my way-"

Mal blocked him, fist fist clenched. "Stay the hell away from my girlfriend!"

Finally fed up with Mal's interference Vic shoved him. "Make me!"

Mal accepted the challenge and raised his fist, prepared to strike, but Karen latched onto his arm. "Mal,_ don't!"_

He looked at her in shock and couldn't help but glare. "Why not? He deserves it!"

"Because I'm asking you!" she yelled. "Please... don't hurt him."

Mal stiffened at that, and though apprehensive of what could happen next he took a step back. Once she was sure that Mal would stay put, Karen turned to Vic and couldn't help but notice how the corners of his lips began to turn upwards. It infuriated her... and so, she punched him as hard as she could, striking him in his cheek.

She glared at him. "You're the _worse_, Victor Stone!"

She turned from him then, grabbing Mal's hand, and exited as fast as she could with lowered eyes. Those around them had grown quiet as they watched, but now that it was over they returned to their own business, only briefly mentioning what had transpired.

"Man, I would hate to be that guy," said one boy in the crowd, referring to Vic as the former football star exited the ballroom with a hand touching his wounded cheek. He chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

TT

With midnight rapidly approaching Raven went in search of Joey. Although her friends were looking forward to having their kisses at midnight, Raven didn't really care if she were to partake in the tradition or not. Making memories with Joey alone would be enough for her, but she had to find him first. As she poked her head in rooms upstairs she wished that Joey would be in a better mood than earlier. Hopefully Alain had found him and was able to lift his spirits.

Raven opened the door on her right side and poked her head in. The room was empty save for the grand piano. She walked over to it, brushing her fingers against the polished wood and smiled lightly. If only if Joey were here, she thought, he would love this beautiful instrument. She made a mental note to bring him back here after she found him.

As she turned to go the opened doors of the balcony caught her eye. If Joey was wandering around outside perhaps she could catch a glimpse of him from there. Figuring it was worth a shot she approached the balcony, the thin white curtains blowing in the breeze as she approached.

She took one step outside, the curtains finally settling into place. Her eyes widened as she saw the two familiar figures kissing on the balcony, Alain and...

"Joey?"

TT

Remembering their agreement Joey finally pulled away, leaning his forehead against Alain's briefly as he murmured his thanks.

The faint whisper of a person's voice barely reached his ears. "Joey?"

He pulled away from Alain, his hands dropping to his sides as he turned his eyes to the opened double doors of the balcony. He had thought he had heard someone, but the only presence besides his own belonged to Alain. As the curtains began to blow once more with the wind he turned his eyes away, deeming the whisper to have been nonexistent.

TT

"Finally... We're finally here!" Toni exclaimed, spinning around joyfully as she took in the sights and sounds.

"Hey, don't get too excited," Isaiah said as he raised the heels she forced him to carry. "We still need to solve your shoe dilemma. Can't have you walking around barefoot all night."

"Don't worry about it," she said coolly. "I know for a fact there must be a ton of girls here with flats or flips flops in their bags. I just need to find someone willing to share."

Isaiah rolled his eyes. He found it silly that girls would buy heels that they weren't able to wear all night. "You make it sound so easy."

She laughed at him and turned away. She couldn't decide on what she wanted to do first; dance or eat. As she pondered this Isaiah tapped her shoulder.

"Isn't that Raven?"

She looked up to where he was pointing. Sure enough he was correct. Advancing towards them quickly was Raven. Toni's face brightened with a smile and she took a few steps forward to meet the girl. "Raven, hey! I'm so glad to see you. How's the party been-"

Raven brushed past her with lowered eyes and clenched fist, too upset to even realize that it was Toni's voice who was speaking to her.

Isaiah stood behind the perplexed Toni. "What's her problem?"

Raven forced herself to focus on one thing and one thing only; getting out of this horrible party and getting out of there fast. She ignored those around her, brushing past them as best she could as she approached the exit. The longer she remained the more she could feel a tightness growing inside her chest and a pounding in her head. The cold air of the night didn't even faze her as she made her exit, rapidly looking around. By a stroke of luck she noticed a cab and headed towards it.

There was already a person there, and Raven figured that could only mean that the cab was already claimed. She paused, ready to turn away and find some other means of leaving, when she caught a glimpse of the person's face who was standing by the yellow taxi.

"Gar?!"

The person by the cab halted by the door and turned around, allowing Raven a better view. Sure enough it was him, and she wasted no time in running over to his side.

"Hey, Raven," Gar began as she approached. "Are you leaving t-"

She walked around him and entered the cab. He blinked and bent over, poking his head inside the cab. "Um, Raven... I kind of called dibs on this cab already."

She crossed her arms and looked away, staring out the window. "I don't care. I need to get out of here."

He sighed. "Listen, it's been a long night and I want to go home already."

"Than take me with you. I don't care where I go as long as it's far away from here."

He regarded her seriously, his voice filled with concern. "Raven-"

"_Please..._," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself, lowering her head and causing her hair to act as a shield.

"Ay! Are we goin' or what?" the driver snapped.

"... Yeah," Gar answered as he entered the vehicle, shutting the door behind him. He looked at Raven from the corner of his eye, a frown on his face as the car began to pull away from the manor.

TT

Kori's fingers lightly touched Xavier's cheek as their lips began to separate, eventually falling to rest on his chest, her palm pressed above his heart. His heart beat was fast, puzzling her for just a moment until she realized she was the cause. She flicked her eyes up at him as almost to confirm this and was met with the smirk of his lips. A light smile came to her face, her cheeks red, as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She leaned into the warmth of his hand and allowed him to wrap his arms around her, filling her with content as she slowly shut her eyes.

The feeling wasn't shared by her viewer, and with heavy footsteps of contempt he finally moved forward, stepping into her line of vision just as she begun to open her eyes.

She gasped, her heart skipping a beat as he came into view. She flinched in Xavier's arms, alarming him, and he raised his vision from the comfort of her shoulder to join her line of sight. Like Kori's green orbs, his own eyes widened at the person.

Although the hair was no longer spiked and now longer, resting just below the chin, there was no denying that the dark-haired blue-eyed person standing in the foyer was none other than Dick Grayson.

With mouth agape Kori's hands slipped from Xavier. She stood still for a moment, her body refusing to take action until she could confirm if the image before her wasn't that of an illusion. With the way he stood, tall and unmoving, it was hard for her to confirm if her emotions of desire and guilt had warped itself into a ghost to haunt her; though those eyes, that shade of blue... was it possible to image something so vivid and familiar. Finally, her doubt was put to rest at the sound of his voice.

"Kori," was the first word that Dick had said. It had been so long since she heard the sound of Dick's voice, let alone the sound of him calling her name. It excited her, filled her with unbridled joy that allowed her to take the smallest of steps forward, a smile already blooming. Before the flower that was her bliss could see the light, it was harshly hindered by the sudden flicker of Dick's eyes, cutting away from her with a hateful glare. "Xavier."

Kori froze and her gaze shifted to Xavier timidly. She had already forgotten that he was there. She wilted, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"... I can see that the two of you enjoyed your New Years," Dick said finally, his tone icy and distant. Kori winced at his words, knowing that he was about to pick out her pedals one by one. "Sorry that I interrupted."

Xavier took a step forward so he could stand by Kori's side. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kori. You see, I was still under the impression that he and I had something special. But I can see that when it comes to Kori I'm easily replaceable."

Kori looked up, startled by his accusation. "Dick, that's not true. I-"

"Don't treat me like an idiot!" Dick screamed, his face twisting with rage that frightened Kori. Dick and her have had their arguments in the past, some more hurtful than others, but never before had he given her such a look that made her feel as if he was looking at absolute scum. "I saw the kiss that you initiated. _You _did that, Kori. _You!_"_  
><em>

She sucked in a shaky breath as her eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry. If I had known that you were there I would have-"

"Would have what?" Dick inquired, stepping forward. "Wouldn't have kissed him?" Dick shook his head, a disgusted chuckle escaping his lips as he shielded his eyes with his hands. "If it were only that..."

Kori's eyes widened at the implication of his words and she covered her mouth with both hands, shaking her head as she wished it wasn't true.

"I heard every word," Dick began, his voice shaking. He took a deep breath, forcing his grief down and allowing his rage to consume him. He pointed at Xavier, furious. "I know you're having that bastard's baby!"

She shook her head at this, covering her face. It was all wrong, all of it. But how could she even begin to correct him? He was already so angry; would he even listen if she tried to explain? More importantly, what would he think of her?

Although trembling with fear Kori tried to be strong, lifting her gaze to meet Dick's. "Dick, please, just calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can you expect me to calm down?! I've been waiting for the chance to see you for months! I've missed you so damn much this entire time that it actually hurt," his lips quivered a little, recalling his empty days at the boarding school. "All I wanted was to be with you again... That's why I came here tonight. I came here to be with you again, thinking that you missed me just as much... and yet the entire time I've been gone you've been shacking up with Xavier!"

"You're wrong," she declared, taking a step forward, reaching for him with her hand. "If you would only let me-"

He swung his arm, pushing her outstretched hand away. "Don't _touch _me!"

Xavier narrowed his eyes and pulled Kori behind him immediately. "Keep your fucking hands to yourself."

Dick laughed at Xavier's reaction. "Or what? What are you going to do to me, Xavier? You already stole my girlfriend! You even took her to bed and got her pregnant. You must be so proud."

"Shut your damn mouth about things you don't understand, Grayson!"

"I understand perfectly! I just wish I hadn't fooled myself for so long," he turned his glare towards Kori. "It's always been about Xavier with you, hasn't it? He's your number one? The one you decide to take to bed and share your life with? Well then, I guess I owe you a congratulations."

Kori attempted to reach out to him, but Xavier blocked her from doing so as he watched Dick carefully.

Dick's hands went around his neck as he fished out the chain hidden under his shirt. He pulled it out and snapped it from his neck. He held it up, allowing the pendant to sway in front of his eyes. Kori recognized it as the key she had given him to her house when they were sophomores. Dick captured the key in his hand, squeezing it. He clutched it with both hands, taking a moment to lean his forehead against his fist; pouring all his memories and emotions that concerned Kori into it. During this moment he kept his eyes closed, but once he had emptied out all he could he lifted his head, his eyes opening slowly. Kori's image filled his vision and the frown on his lips turned into a snarl. Clutching the key once more he raised his hand and tossed it in her direction. It hit the floor by her feet with a resentful bang.

Kori looked at him, stunned by the weight of his action, and bent down to pick up they key with an anguished face. She held the key in her hand, looking at if for a moment, before looking up at Dick, silently pleading with him to take it back.

Dick saw this and made sure that their eyes were locked as he gave her his reply. "I don't want anything to do with you."

His declaration was piercing, causing tear drops to fall from her eyes.

Dick saw this and remained unfazed. His hands slipped into the pocket of his brown leather jacket and he pulled out his old trademark sunglasses. As he turned to exit he had only one thing left to say.

"Have a nice life with Xavier."

And then he was gone with the slam of the door. Kori had heard his words, watched him leave, but it wasn't until the vibration of the unforgiving slam of the door hit her did she realize that he was gone.

Dick was gone. He was gone and he was never coming back.

It was too much to consume at once, and Kori struggled to catch her breath as she absorbed it all. Her erratic breathing worried Xavier, and he dropped to one knee, his hand on her back to comfort her.

"Kori? Kori, listen to me. You need to calm down."

She shook her head, a sob escaping her as she lowered her head. "He h-hates m-me... I ruined everything!"

"No, Kori," he grabbed her shoulders and tried to get her to look at him. "Nothing is ruined. _I'm _still here. You still have me."

"_No_!" she screamed, fighting to push him away. "You told me to give up on him! You told me he didn't care about me, but you were wrong! You were wrong and now... now... Everything is all wrong!"

She covered her face with her hands, hiding her tears as she stood to run to the living room. She collapsed onto the sofa, hiding her face in a pillow as she sobbed uncontrollably. Xavier followed her, standing by the sofa with a pained expression. He took a step closer, wanting to be with her, but couldn't bring himself to go to her side, knowing fully well that he wasn't the one she wanted.

"Kori... cutie...," he began softly. "Just tell me what to do, please..."

She lifted her head, taking deep breaths to try to subside her tears, but didn't look at him. "... Go... just go, Xavier. I can't... not now..."

Although he didn't want to he did as she asked, leaving the living room with a sullen expression. He paused at the foot of the stairs, his eyes looking back at the living room briefly. He sighed, his eyes dropping to the floor. The metallic shine of the key Dick threw caught his eye and Xavier approached it slowly, bending down to pick it up. It must have fallen from Kori's hand at some point. His eyes narrowed and he squeezed the key in his hand.

"Grayson...," he muttered darkly, rising to his feet. Swiftly he went towards the front door, exiting it.

TT

Toni, and a reluctant Isaiah, hid behind the ice sculpture of Roy's face as they caught their breath.

"I can't believe you did that," Isaiah scolded, leaning his back against the wall.

Toni held a pair of studded black wedges in her hands, gazing upon them lovingly, pausing only a moment to glare daggers at Isaiah. "They deserve to be with a person who loves them!"

Isaiah raised a brow. "Seriously? They're shoes."

"Beautiful shoes," she corrected, petting the silver buckles. She squealed, squirming in excitement.

"That girl is going to want them back."

"Oh, she's so drunk I bet she won't even notice they're gone... But we should stay low for awhile."

"What for?" asked Joey with Alain standing right behind him.

The couple jumped, turning their heads to the side.

"Dangit, Joey!" Toni whined. "Don't scare a girl like that. I thought you were someone else."

Although originally curious to the couple's odd behavior Joey decided it wasn't important at the moment. He had other things to concern himself with. "Have you guys seen Raven around?"

"Yeah, we saw her," answered Isaiah. "But that was awhile ago."

"Did she say where she was going?" Alain inquired.

Isaiah shook his head. "She ran past us. I'm pretty sure she left."

"Left?" Joey repeated, looking away. "Where could she have gone?"

TT

Gar carefully treaded down the steps of his basement, his arms loaded with a quilt and pillows. He set the items on the open sofa bed, arranging it properly and neatly. As he took his time to set things up he noticed Raven standing in the corner, a snow globe in her hand. She appeared bored and indifferent, her usual countenance, yet there was a distance in her eyes; as if she were pondering things too precisely. Whatever she was focusing on, it had obtained her complete and devoted attention, rendering her mute.

Gar couldn't fluff the pillows forever, and eventually he had no choice but to try to pry her from her thoughts. Dropping the pillow roughly he looked up at her. "What's up with you? You're acting weird. And not your regular kind of weird."

She placed the snow globe back in its box before turning around, her eyes lowered. "... Something happened at the party. I didn't like it."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly," she answered, crossing over to the opened bed and taking a seat, her back to him.

He sighed and sat as well, his back to her as well. "... Party wasn't everything you had hoped it be, huh?"

She didn't respond, but he didn't need her to."

"Same here... Atlee and I broke up tonight."

She lifted her head a little at that. Now would probably be the right time to show him sympathy and perhaps encourage him a little, but honestly speaking Raven wasn't in the right place to be supporting anyone.

"It was for the best, you know. We weren't clicking. I mean, I thought we were... but it was only because I wanted something from her that she couldn't give me," he sighed. "The whole time I thought I was being a good boyfriend, but I wasn't really there for her at all." He turned his head to the side. "Are you going through something like that?"

Raven's shoulders stiffened as she thought back on her relationship with Joey. He was generous and kind, perfect attributes of the model boyfriend, but yet... maybe he was too perfect? After thinking about everything, especially the kiss with Alain, Raven wondered if she was truly surprised. Joey, though romantic at times, always had a distance about him. Their hugs weren't very long, nor their kisses. He always brought her home on time after a date, never tried to linger and steal some extra time. He never pushed, never ogled. Originally she had thought this all to be good respectful qualities, but maybe... maybe he just wasn't that into her. Maybe that kiss she saw him and Alain sharing...

Her fingers clenched at her sides. "... I don't know."

Gar paused as he considered the option of pressing for more answers, but eventually he decided against it. Although he wasn't the brightest one out of all his friends, he wasn't completely oblivious either. He suspected Raven's problem, whatever it may be, dwelled with Joey. It was no secret that he had many female friends, and when angered the source typically laid with their significant other. He was sure that Raven was suffering from some lovers quarrel, and he was sure whatever the problem may be it would be solved whether he contributed some small amount of service or not. Perhaps the best thing he could do was back off and leave Raven to her thoughts.

He got up to do just that, but as his hand touched the railing to the stairs he turned around. "Do you want me to stay?"

With her back to him still she took her time in answering, but eventually the soft tone of her voice reached his ears. "... _Please_."

He went over to join her, the two shifting about as they got under the covers. It took a few moments for Gar to get comfortable as he shifted over as far as possible, making sure to give Raven plenty of space.

"Gar?" Raven said softly after he was done squirming about.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for not pushing."

"No problem," he replied as he shut his eyes, only to open them a moment later. The brush of Raven's pinky against his own startled him and he looked down at their hands in bewilderment. Although he was under the impression that she was reaching out to him her hand remained still, almost as if asking for permission to fully touch. He turned his eyes back towards the ceiling, shutting them, and wrapped his hand around hers. As sleep began to claim him he was sure he felt her hand squeeze his.

TT

Wind rushing past him Xavier raced through the streets of Jump City, riding his sleek black motorcycle that filled the night with the roar of his rage. As he carved his way through the vehicles around him his phone began to ring continuously in an annoying melody, and as he gripped the handles of his motorcycle he wished he could strangle more than just Dick Grayson's neck tonight. Pulling up to the curb his journey for Grayson was put to a halt. With animosity guiding his hand he tore his phone from the inside pocket of his jacket, answering it with a yell of rage.

"WHAT?!"

_"... Uh, is this a bad time?"_ Patrick squeaked into the phone, his nerves giving him an embarrassing pitch.

The urge to say yes was immense, but as Xavier surveyed the area he had a sudden change of heart. His anger had driven him nowhere. He needed to slow down, needed to think. If he was going to find Grayson it would take more than wrath and speed.

"It's fine," Xavier replied, abruptly grateful for the intrusion. "What do you need?"

_"Okay, so since you so rudely declined my invitation to go get wasted I found two chicks instead. And these were some bad ass babes, Red. Both of them were willing to go home with me."_

Xavier could hear the grin in his voice and rolled his eyes. "Get to the point."

_"Okay, okay, geez... Anyway, the girls and I are ready to leave when this guy shows up and steals them from me, the dick."_

"And this is so important you had to call me because...?"

_"Because I'm pist! Now I need you to get to this bar and help me kick this guy's ass!"_

"Sorry, but I already have someone on my hit list."

_"Well whoever he is he can't be worse than this guy. What a prick! He comes in like he's all hot shit, drops his name, and suddenly the girls are cooing all over him. I tell you, this is why I like my country gals."_

"That's rough," Xavier remarked sarcastically. "Who is he? A celebrity?"

_"Hell if I should know. He calls himself Dick Garrison. No, that ain't right. Dick... Dick Grey...,"_ Patrick snapped his fingers, trying to call the memory forward. _"Dick Grey..."_

Xavier's eyes widened. "Dick Grayson?"

_"Yeah! That's his name!"_

"Patrick, you have to tell me which bar you're at. Quickly."

TT

In a dive bar in one of the rougher areas of Jump City, Dick Grayson stood with que stick in hand, examining the colorful balls scattered before him. He took aim and successfully managed to sink two balls. Smirking proudly he turned to the two girls watching him.

"I made the shot. Now what's my prize?"

The girl wearing a black fedora with a leopard print ribbon took a step forward, molding her body against his, and took hold of his face, bringing him into a rough kiss. She bit his lip before pulling away, wearing a smirk of her own.

"No fair," whined the other girl with the cropped black top and blonde hair. "I wanted to do that."

"No one's stopping you," Dick said, hooking his free hand into one of her belt loops and tugging her closer. He leaned over her, noses touching. "If you want to kiss me, do it."

The girl looked at her friend hesitantly. "You won't be mad?"

In a gesture of approval the girl in the fedora tipped her hat with a smile. Permission granted the blonde wasted no time and threw her arms around his neck, yanking him into a sloppy kiss. Although he went along with it at first, he couldn't help but pull away when the girl tried to French kiss him.

"_Oookay_," Dick said once he was released, taking a step away from the starry-eyed blonde. "I need a drink."

He reached for the bottle of vodka that he had perched on a nearby table and raised it to his lips, shutting his eyes...

A hand suddenly seized his arm, forcing it down. He opened his eyes immediately and was shocked to see Xavier.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Xavier asked, loosening his grip.

"Get your hands off of me!" Dick snarled, pulling his arm away and raising the bottle to his lips once more.

"Pathetic. What would Kori say if she knew you were drinking again?"

Dick lowered the bottle and wiped his lips. "It doesn't matter what she would say because I would tell her to piss the fuck off. Besides... what would she care?" Dick added, lowering his gaze as he turned away. "She has you now."

Xavier remained silent. He had intended to knock Dick out cold as revenge for upsetting Kori... but as much as he hated to admit it he felt pity for him (probably an unfortunate side effect of living with Kori). Dick had hit his low, throwing himself into his old destructive habits to conceal the pain of losing Kori. Kori had told him about the last time Dick behaved like this, back when the two were sophomores and had broken up. That had been a terrible time for her, and if it were to happen again Xavier knew she would fall victim to his behavior.

Dick stepped away, opening his arms up to the girls. "Who's ready to go back to Wayne Manor with me?" he inquired with a grin. "We can try out the new sheets. They're made of Egyptian cotton, you know."

As tempting as it was to leave Dick to his own self-destruction Xavier couldn't allow it for Kori's sake. Taking a handful of Dick's jacket he yanked him backwards, pulling him towards the back exit. As he dragged the miserable rich boy out he heard Patrick's voice swooping in; trying to charm the girls.

After dragging him out into the alley Xavier shoved Dick against the wall. Dick staggered for a moment but quickly caught his footing. He stood up straight and glared at Xavier.

"What the fuck is your problem?! You already stole Kori from me and now you're cock blocking me! What, Kori ain't enough for you? You have to steal those girls from me too?"

"Trust me, Grayson, I want nothing to do with those girls."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here? Huh?!" Dick screamed. "Going to rub it in my face? Is that what you're going to do? Well you can just save it!"

Dick stormed past him, heading back towards the bar, but Xavier grabbed his arm, pulling him back and forcing him around to face him. "I didn't steal Kori from you. If you would just shut up and listen to me-"

Dick rushed at him, fist raised, but his movements were sloppy, allowing Xavier the easy option of stepping out of the way and watching him fall into some trash bags. Despite the setback Dick was quick to get on his feet again, his fist raised.

Xavier remained still. "I'm trying to help you."

"Help me? You got my girlfriend pregnant you fucking bastard!" Dick roared, rushing forward again. "I HATE YOU!"

Like before Xavier stepped out of the way, only this time he grabbed hold of Dick's jacket, spinning him around and throwing him against the wall. With Dick's back to the wall Xavier pinned him, his arm pressing against Dick's collar-bone to keep him there.

"I'm not the one who got Kori pregnant! Phey Zzon did!"

The hands that had been digging into the leather of Xavier's jacket suddenly ceased motion. Dick looked at Xavier with wide eyes. "What?"

Xavier looked away, easing up a bit. "... The baby Kori is carrying belongs to Phey Zzon."

The words were startling for Dick to hear and sickening for Xavier to say. It put a dent in him and he slipped his arm away, stepping back.

"I don't understand... What do you mean the baby is his? Kori would never go for a guy like that, never!"

"... Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" Xavier replied scathingly.

Dick shook his head in disbelief, searching Xavier's face, hoping to find a trace of a lie. It was a futile search, and as it became more and more apparent that Xavier's implication was indeed a truth, the more Dick tried to ward it off.

"You're lying!" Dick shouted fiercely.

"I'm _not_ lying!" Xavier yelled back.

Dick grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, glaring at him with intense loathing. "You're lying," he hissed. "You're a fucking _liar_!" His voiced cracked. "... Something like that... that could never happen to my Kori. _Never_."_  
><em>

"... It _did _happen."

Dick gritted his teeth and successfully struck Xavier with his fist. Xavier staggered, paused as he sucked in a breath of air, and returned the gesture, successfully knocking Dick to the ground. Dick remained on the ground, though mostly unhurt he couldn't bring himself to stand.

"It's not true!" he cried suddenly after a slight silent pause, clenching his fist. "It can't be true!"

Xavier approached him, looking down at him resentfully. "Get up."

Dick shook his head. His legs suddenly felt like weights.

"Get up I said!" Xavier yelled, yanking him up roughly. He glared distainfully into Dick's wide fearful eyes. "You don't get to act this way!"

"Get off of me," Dick protested feebly, his exhausted limbs raising to Xavier's wrist, trying to pry them away.

Xavier shoved him against the wall. "Quit acting selfishly! When Kori told me what happened to her I didn't get to be in denial! I had to be strong for _her_! You need to be strong for _her_! All that matters is _her_!"

Dick shook his head. Everything was spinning out of his control, the information to vast to process all at once.

"Don't fucking shake your head at me after what you did! Kori is at home now crying her eyes out because of you! You need to fix things because I can't do it! I'm not the one who can dry her tears this time!"

Xavier released him then, and for awhile the two stood in silence. Dick leaned against the wall for support, stepping away from Xavier slowly. Xavier's eyes narrowed at him.

"The choice is yours, Grayson. You can either go back in there with those two skanks," he began softly, waiting for Dick to turn back to him before he continued. He reached inside his pocket once he did and opened his palm, revealing the key Dick had discarded earlier. Dick stared at in silence, unmoving. "Or you can come with me."

TT

There was a hand on her shoulder, coaxing her out of her sleep. Kori blinked her eyes, her vision blurry. "... Xavier?"

"... No... It's me, Kori," said the owner of the hand. "I'm back."

She sat up immediately at the sound of the voice, startled. She blinked her eyes several times, trying to shake off the weight of drowsiness that sought to reclaim her. "Dick?"

He smiled softly at her. "Yeah, it's me."

She launched herself into his arms, joining him on the floor of her living room floor. Had he not held onto the coffee table the two surely would have fallen backwards.

Kori clenched him tightly, trying to feel as much of him as possible, her fingers brushing across the muscles of his back and the ends of his hair as she breathed in his scent. As her chest swelled with happiness she wondered if she was dreaming. "I can't believe you're here," she whispered, burying her face into the crook of his neck, her eyes squeezed shut. "I have so much to tell you. I-"

"_Shh_," he soothed gently, stroking her hair. "It can wait. You need your rest. C'mon, let's get you to bed."

He helped her up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't want to sleep," she protested. "I want to talk to you."

"We can talk tomorrow," he assured her as they climbed the stairs."

They reached her room and Dick gently tucked her into bed before climbing in himself.

As he settled in next to her she gazed at him. "If I go to sleep, will you still be here tomorrow?"

He kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her. "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

With his promise soothing her, she settled into his arms comfortably. Watching the scene from the doorway was Xavier. Dejectedly he turned away and proceeded to his room, shutting the door behind him.

TT

**Xavier needs a hug... Everyone hug Xavier! **

**Title of this chapter was inspired by the song Surrender by Billy Talent. **

**I have a message to say... but I forgot. I'm like still on my Comic Con high (it was EPIC!) And also I have a cold so I can't think too well. If I remember the message I'll be sure to post it on my profile. **

**Next chapter: Dick and Kori need to have a serious talk. As does Raven and Joey. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	26. Shake it out

**Warning: mentions of rape**

It wasn't a dream, Kori concluded as she opened her eyes to find Dick next to her. He was still asleep, and so Kori took the opportunity to examine him closely, and with every trace her fingers made against his skin the more real his presence became. Dick was back.

Her hand retreated to his hair, her fingers combing through the black tresses. His hair had grown longer in his absence, and although it wasn't a major change, it was still a _change_. So much had changed since the day they had seen each other last... her most of all. Her hand returned to her side as she bit her lower lip. By some miracle Dick had returned to her, and as happy as it made her there was still a level of uneasiness. What would happen now? Things had changed. What if they were too different now?

She turned away from him and quietly got out of the bed. The day had hardly begun and she was already flustered. She needed to walk off her worries, perhaps eat something; anything to settle down. She nodded to herself and left the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen. When she arrived her eyes immediately fell upon Xavier who sat at the table, head lowered and an untouched cup of coffee in front of him.

She froze, her hand locked on the doorway as she remembered Dick was back. Dick was back and things... change. For _everyone_.

She gulped, and with guilt in her heart she pulled up a chair besides him and sat down. The two were silent, Xavier never even raising his eyes to acknowledge her presence. Finally, she decided to say the first word.

"Sorry."

He still didn't look at her, so she turned to him and repeated it again.

"I'm so sorry, Xavier."

Slowly he took held of his coffee mug and took a sip. He set it back down on the table after a moment, turning the mug around with scrutiny. "... Why does anything have to change? Why does it have to be him?"

For a moment her hand extended to his, but at the last moment she withdrew it, returning it to her lap where she began to fiddle her fingers.

"Give it to me straight, cutie," he commanded, noticing her hesitation. She had already burned him by picking another. There was no need for her to pour salt in his wounds by insulting him with an unnecessary worry of hurting his feelings. He was strong. He could handle any damage afflicted upon him.

Finally she stopped fiddling her fingers and looked up at him. It took her a moment, but she finally answered him properly. "... When I gave my heart to Dick Grayson it was not on loan. He is my first love, and I can't imagine anyone replacing that feeling."

His grip tightened around the handle of the mug and he shook his head. His emotions were as bright as the morning sun, clearly visible to Kori's eyes, and she frowned sadly.

"You are angry with me."

"I'm not," he assured her quickly.

"You are," she replied firmly. "It is okay to be angry at me. It is okay if you... hate me."

"I could never hate you," he said immediately, finally turning to look at her.

"But you should. I've dragged you through hell only to-"

"You never did anything to me. I knew what I was getting into. You warned me, but I refused to listen."

"I should have insisted. I should have-"

"Cutie, enough," he commanded and she pursed her lips. "Look... what's done is done. Besides... I owe you an apology."

Her eyes widened. "You? But you have done nothing wrong."

"I betrayed your trust."

Her head tilted to the side in confusion. Xavier betray her? She couldn't even begin to imagine it. However unimaginable it may be though, she noticed how his eyes wouldn't meet hers' and his clenched fist on the table. "Xavier... what did you do?"

"I told him."

"Told him?" she repeated, trying to make sense of his words.

With a guilty rise of his head his eyes looked towards the entrance of the kitchen. Her gaze followed in pursuit, and once she realized who he was talking about her eyes widened. She turned her gaze back to him fearfully. "What did you tell him?"

He looked away, ashamed. "He knows what Phey Zzon did to you."

She left the table and Xavier stood up after her as she began to pace the kitchen anxiously. She looked at him, her hands trembling in front of her. "How could you tell him? Why would you tell him? I didn't even get a chance to prepare myself!"

"I'm sorry but I had no choice. It was the only way I could get him back here."

She stopped her pacing and looked at him, stunned. "You brought him back?" her gaze fell. "I thought he came back on his own."

Xavier stepped towards her. "Kori."

"I thought he came back because of _me_. Because he loves me," she covered her face with her hands. "Not because of pity."

Xavier stepped next to her. "It's not like that. As much as I hate to say it the jerk actually cares about you," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If he's here, it's because he wants to be here for you. Okay?"

She looked at him, trusting his words, and nodded. "... Thank you, Xavier."

He smiled at her gently and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled into his chest, hugging him back.

A loud cough filled the air.

Looking up, Kori and Xavier saw Dick standing at the entrance.

Kori immediately stepped away. "Dick... I-I didn't know you had woken up."

Dick didn't reply to her, his gaze turning to Xavier. He raised a brow and crossed his arms.

Xavier's eyes narrowed a bit. "... I have some things to take care of today. I'll be gone for awhile," his gaze turned to Kori, though the glare was absent. "You two have a lot to discuss."

"Thank you," Kori replied softly before he walked away.

Before leaving the kitchen Xavier paused by Dick briefly, his voice low. "Upset her, and I collect your fucking head."

The words went through one ear and out the other for Dick. The only thing that registered to him was the slam of the door upon Xavier's exit. With him gone, he finally allowed himself to look at Kori. "That's twice now that I've caught you in his arms, and the new year has just started."

"I-I'm sorry," she replied quickly, her fingers fiddling in front of her. "He was just being nice."

With her eyes on the floor she hadn't noticed that Dick was approaching until his hand landed on hers', her fingers ceasing their motion. She looked up at him.

"I can be nice, too," he said before pulling her into a hug.

Her eyes widened upon the contact, the heat rising to her cheeks as her face turned red. With trembling hands she hugged him back. As his arms tightened around her the more steady she felt, her own arms tightening around him.  
>TT<p>

They knew they had many things to discuss, but despite this Kori tried to postpone it anyway, opting that the two talk after breakfast. Four cereal bowls after (three of which belonged to Kori) Dick attempted to start the conversation, but she evaded him with talks of a shower. Her fickleness wasn't fooling him however, and he demanded they talk immediately after his turn in the shower was done. With time ticking away Kori anxiously waited for him in her room, every second a painful reminder that the unavoidable was coming. Collapsing onto her bed she covered her eyes with her arms, a hiccup stuck in her throat as she bit her lower lip. Already she could feel the dam breaking, the water escaping.

"You really haven't changed that much, have you, Kori?"

She lowered her arms, revealing her eyes to Dick who looked down at her. He smiled gently, lifting a hand to her cheek so he could brush away a tear.

"Calm down. We can start when you're ready."

Clasping her hand around his wrist she took a deep breath, allowing herself a moment to relax... and then she began.

TT

She didn't cry, she didn't stutter, she didn't allow the memory to claim her, to break her like it did at night in her dreams. She tried not to think about his touch, his face, the feel of his breath against her skin, his scent. It had happened once, and she didn't want her retelling the events to feel like a second assault. Dick's hand was tucked into hers', and the more she spoke the more her grip on him increased. He was her support, her shimmer of light. She would not succumb to the dark. It wasn't Phey Zzon who was sitting next to her in bed, it wasn't the sound of his breathing in her ear, it wasn't his palm in her hand. It was Dick. He was the one by her side. He was real and he was here to fend off any ghost that dared to scare her.

Her story was done and despite her fear Dick was still there, his arms around her as she settled into his chest, the feel of his cotton shirt against her cheek.

"... You're not mad at me?" she asked softly, the surprise evident in her voice. Of all the times she had envisioned this moment his demeanor was much more hostile towards her.

He pulled her at arms length so he could look her in the eyes. "Why would I be mad at you?"

She looked away. "You, my family, everyone... All of you have always told me that I needed to be more careful of who I trust. I thought Phey was my friend. He was my mentor. I trusted him completely and...," she shut her eyes, turning her face to the side, ashamed. "It's all my fault."

"Kori, look at me," Dick commanded. When she didn't he gently turned her face towards him. "You are not to blame."

"... You should hate me."

"Hate you? The only person I hate is the monster who raped you. And I'm going to make sure he pays," he said fiercely, standing up to collect the new phone he had brought upon arriving in the city. It resided on her vanity desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked, standing up.

"I'm going to call the best lawyer I know. By the time the court is done with him, Phey Zzon is going to regret ever having laid an eye on you."

Kori ran up to him, taking the cell phone from his hand and shutting it off.

"Kori, what are you-"

"You can't get a lawyer, Dick," she said, placing his phone back on the desk.

His eyes narrowed, his tone rising slightly. "Why not? Don't you want that bastard to answer for his crime as much as I do?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to know!" she screamed. "It was hard enough telling Xavier and then you... I don't want the world to know! My friends... my parents..."

She covered her face with her hands, the thought of her family knowing overwhelming as she thought about their disappointment. Slowly she walked over to the bed and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and hiding her face. It took him a moment, but eventually Dick joined her side. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't like her decision at all but he couldn't force her to do what he wanted. Growing up the ward of Bruce Wayne he knew how important one's privacy was, as well as one's image. If certain things were to be revealed to the public eye there would be a stain on one's life, one that could never be removed.

With an exasperated sigh he surrendered. "... It's you choice, Kori. If you don't want to press charges then... I won't mention it again."

She turned to him, a look of relief spreading across her features, and she opened her arms to hug him in gratitude, murmuring her thanks. He welcomed her embrace, though in the back of his mind he questioned his decision and if it was the right one. Had she properly thought about the weight of her decision? Was sparing the feelings of others worth letting Phey Zzon off the hook? Was there a way to protect her from the media if the truth were to be revealed?

As they pulled away his doubt pestered him, forcing the words out of him before he could even realize it. "Are you sure about this?"

She was a bit taken aback by his inquiry, having thought the subject had been closed. "Yes, I'm sure. Xavier and I have already talked about it and-"

His eyes widened. "_Wait, wait, wait, wait_... Xavier? You already had this conversation with _Xavier_?"

"Of course," she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her tone was completely normal and it worried Dick immensely. "He was the first person I told, and he was so angry when he found out. It was only natural that he wanted to take some form of action against Phey. But he understands how I feel. I don't want Phey to reenter my life. If I press charges I'm going to have to face him again. I don't think I would be able to handle that... You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Dick replied. He looked away, scratching his head. "So uh... just what is the situation with you and Xavier?"

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that you seem to be making all these major decisions with him... Should I be worried?"

Her eyes widened and she immediately took his hand. "Of course not! I love you."

There was a pause, a seed of doubt pushing forward. "If you love me so much, then why did you kiss Xavier?"

She opened her mouth to reply but fell short of a response.

Her silence only confused Dick more, giving strength to that seed and allowing it to fester, his eyes narrowing. "What is your relationship with him? What was he even doing here this morning? And earlier today he said he'd be 'gone for awhile.' Is he seriously coming back here? What is he, a stalker or something?"

"He's not a stalker...," Kori replied softly, lowering her gaze. "He's my... roommate."

The room fell into silence.

"... _Roommate_?" Dick repeated, his voice almost a whisper.

Kori nodded.

He stood up from the bed instantly and walked away. He paced the floor with his hands clenched at his sides, silently reminding himself not to let his emotions get the better of him.

Kori stood up. "Dick-"

He raised his hand in warning, not even looking at her. "_Don't._.. Just give me some space."

Wordlessly she sat back on the bed, wrapping her arms around herself in fear of the explosion she knew was coming.

Finally he turned to her, being sure to keep his distance. "I am desperately trying to keep my cool... but it is _very_ hard."

She nodded in understanding and watched as he walked over to take a seat by her vanity dresser. He placed his hands on his knees and she couldn't help but notice that they were clenched into fist.

"Okay," he said after releasing a heavy breath. "How 'bout you tell me what I've missed."

TT

Unlike before Kori was unable to keep herself together as she told Dick her experiences with Xavier. She would stutter, she would tear up, and although Dick's face remained passive she could tell that there was an anger boiling within him.

"I'm so _sorry_," Kori said after she was done telling him everything. "I know it's not enough but... could you ever forgive me?"

Dick looked away. "... I don't know. Kori, you were planning a whole life with him," he glared at her. "You were going to replace me!"

"I wasn't...," she stood up and took a step forward. "I never stopped caring about you."

He stood up. "If you cared about me so much then why were you kissing Xavier every chance you got?!"

"It wasn't like that! You weren't there!"

"As if that's my fault!" he snapped. Bruce sent me away against my will. If I could have been here for you, I would have."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't believe you."

His eyes widened at her response. He took a step closer to her. "Excuse me?"

She glared at him. "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm not trying to make excuses, but I thought you were never coming back. Especially after you sent me that email."

He raised a brow. "What email?"

"Dick, don't play games with me."

"I'm not playing games," he grabbed her arm, turning her around so that she could look at him. "What email?"

She snatched her arm away and glared at him. "The one you sent me," she crossed over to her nightstand and took out her laptop from the top drawer. She started it up. "You talk so much about how I replaced you, yet you're the one who dumped me."

Shock consumed his countenance. "I never dumped you."

"Then how do you explain this?" she snapped, showing him the email she got months ago.

He took her laptop in disbelief, reading the email for himself. He looked at her, baffled. "Kori, I never sent this."

She rolled her eyes. "That's your email address, Dick."

"I know but look at the date. This was sent to you in September. Bruce confiscated my phone and laptop in August before he shipped me off to school. I didn't have access to a computer at that school. No student did at that hell hole. They said technology instills bad behavior."

"I don't understand," Kori began, meeting his gaze. "If you didn't send me that email, who did?"

"I don't know, but it's obviously someone who didn't want us to be together," Dick said, his eyes narrowing. And he had a hunch as to who that someone was.

TT

Before reaching the doorstep of her home Raven turned around and waved lightly at Gar. He smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up, before driving away on his moped, his long white scarf flapping behind him almost like it was waving goodbye towards her. She smiled as she watched him go, waiting until he was out of sight before turning towards her door with key in hand. She stepped inside, unzipping her coat, and heard a commotion in the living room. The hoots and hollers of her brothers playing their new video game filled her ears, and with a shake of her head she decided she would sneak up to her bedroom where it was more quiet.

The foul language and cheers were nothing new, her brothers always got excited while playing video games, so she didn't really pay any attention to their exchanges, but one sentence stopped her in her tracks, forcing her into the male dominated room.

"Aw, sick! That was totally cool how you killed that zombie, Joey!"

Her eyes widened and she ran into the living room, confirming the presence of Joey. He sat on the sofa with her brothers Jacob and Josh. As she stood there, stunned, Josh looked up and noticed her.

"Oh, hey, Raven. When you'd get here?"

She didn't answer him. Her eyes were trained on Joey. The same question just asked of her was one she would like to ask her boyfriend. That, and why was he here?

Joey stood up upon seeing her, a grin on his face. "Hey, it's about time you showed up. I've been waiting for you," he approached her, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Where have you been? You had me worried."

She doubted that, and she had a malicious reply at the tip of her tongue, but she held it in. Her brothers adored Joey, she'd rather not have an argument with him in front of them. Keeping her voice low, she spoke so only Joey could hear. "Can we talk?"

TT

With hands in their pockets Raven and Joey walked side by side, passing many houses that still had their Christmas decorations up.

"Hey, dare me to put those two reindeer in a position that's bound to make people cover the eyes of their children?" Joey joked, hoping to earn a smile. He received none and frowned. "Look, I'm really sorry about ditching you last night. I had a lot on my mind but I'm better now. And I'm willing to make it up to you if you let me. How's about I take you out for dinner? We can go wherever you want to go."

She paused in their walk, her eyes rooted on the ground. Joey stopped as well, looking at her curiously. Lifting her gaze she locked eyes with him, her countenance nonchalant. "I spent the night at Gar's house last night."

There was a brief pause before Joey spoke.

"Okay."

She felt as if she'd just been hit in the gut, but didn't show it. "That's it? Just _okay_?"

Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... yeah."

Her eyes narrowed. "It doesn't bother you that the reason I never replied to any of your messages was because of the fact that I was with Gar?"

"He's your friend. Why would I be bothered?"

"Because... Because I'm your girlfriend and you're just _supposed_ to be. You're supposed to be angry and jealous and-"

"Why would I be any of those things? I trust you and Gar completely. It's not like you guys haven't done sleepovers before. I've heard all the stories."

She glared at him and turned around. She had taken two steps before stopping and turning around to face him once more. "Are you gay?"

Joey had felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. "W-What? O-of course I'm not!" he narrowed his eyes. "Why would you-"

"I saw you kissing Alain at midnight. And don't even try insulting me by implying I imagined the whole thing. I know what I saw."

Stopped dead in his tracks before he could even start, he pursed his lips before conjuring up another angle. "... We... We were drunk. It didn't mean anything."

She desperately wanted to believe that he was being honest with her, but his lack of eye contact and timid tone betrayed him. "I'm going home," she announced after a brief pause, turning away.

Joey ran up to her, desperately seizing her arm and spinning her around. He latched onto her shoulders, his eyes wild. "You believe me, don't you?! We were just being stupid, I swear. It was a one time thing. It won't happen again. I-I care about you, Raven!"

She placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him away. "... I know you care about me."

He smiled at this, relief entering him for just a moment before Raven snatched it all away along with his smile.

"... but not in the way that a boyfriend should," she finished, turning and walking away. "Goodbye, Joey."

He let her go, his heart racing as he watched her get further and further away. "Raven... Raven, don't... I-I'll call you tonight! Okay?! Nothing's changed, okay? I'm still normal, I'm still-Dammit," he lowered his face and rubbed his eyes against his sleeve. "_Dammit_!"

TT

They had put their conversation on hold, taking a break to have some lunch. Kori had ordered a large pizza (she had the number on speed dial) and now sat with her legs crossed on top of her bed, pizza box on her lap. With a grin she placed two slices of pizza together, one on top of the other, and took a bite, the mozzarella cheese stretching as she pulled her slices away and dangling as she chewed a mouthful. After swallowing she sought out the dangling cheese, slurping it up like it was a string of spaghetti. Some sauce had gotten on her fingers, and she sucked them clean. Dick watched her in fascination.

"Wow... you're really hungry," he said after a pause, being sure to keep his slice close by in fear of her gobbling it up. His eyes fell to her stomach. "I guess being pregnant has boosted your appetite."

She glanced at him, then at her slice, lowing it down in embarrassment. "My apologies. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, no, it's fine. I mean you're pregnant so," he looked away and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah..."

"Are you bothered?" she asked after a slight pause.

"... A little," he admitted softly. He looked at her quickly and saw her crestfallen face. "But not because of what you think." He took her hand in reassurance. "You're still my Kori. Beautiful and amazing as always."

She smiled at that, but soon she became perplexed and with a tilt of her head she inquired as to what was troubling him.

"It's just," he sighed, looking away. "I always thought that I would be your first. And that we, sometime in the future, would have had a child together." His eyes narrowed. "Phey Zzon stole that from us."

She placed her hand above his clenched fist, raising it to her lips so she could place a kiss upon his knuckles before snuggling into his shoulder. It didn't take very long until his arms were wrapped around her, drawing her in closer.

TT

Joey waited outside the fence of Alain's home, pacing with a look of anxiety. Too consumed with his own troubles he didn't even notice Alain's arrival.

"Okay, I'm here," Alain said, stepping outside the fence. "What's the emergency?"

Joey ceased his pacing, pausing to look up at Alain. His fury consuming him he glared at Alain, grabbing him by his jacket and showing him roughly against the trunk of a tree. "You told her!"

Beyond baffled and a bit fearful Alain was unsure of what to do. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"_Liar_!" Joey seethed, shoving Alain to the ground. He clenched his fist. "You told Raven that we..." He gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to keep his voice as low as possible. "That we kissed."

Alain's eyes widened. "She knows?"

Joey paused, silently observing Alain's reaction. He seemed genuinely surprised. His face softened and his raised fist fell to his sides. "... She knows."

Alain quickly got to his feet. "Joey, I swear I never sad a word."

Joey cast his green eyes to the ground. He had been so caught up with his anger that he wanted to place blame on someone, an action he deeply regretted. Alain had been nothing but loyal to him, he should have known better than to accuse him. There could have been a hundred different ways that could explain how Raven found out, but Alain wasn't one of them. He sighed and turned away, muttering his apologies.

Alain grabbed his arm. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To hide in my room," Joey snapped. His tone was sarcastic, but he was very serious with his response. He wasn't in the mood to be around people.

"Hold on," Alain pleaded, following him. "If Raven knows, then what happens now?"

Joey paused, unsure of how to respond. Everything had happened so quickly he never had a chance to think about what to do next.

"Maybe... maybe this is your chance."

Joey turned his head, gazing at Alain from the corner of his eyes. "My chance to do what?"

"... To come out."

Joey turned around to face him properly. "Alain, we've been through this."

"I know, but that was before Raven knew the truth."

"As far as I'm concerned Raven doesn't know a damn thing. She maybe have saw us, but she can't prove anything."

"Yeah, but-"

"Alain," Joey snapped. "Enough already!"

The athlete opened his mouth to protest, but upon seeing the strain in Joey's eyes he decided against it. He lowered his gaze in defeat.

Joey took a step closer. "Alain, I need you to do me a favor. I doubt Raven is that kind of person but... if she tries anything, I need you to be on my side. I don't care what you have to do, just _please_ don't let this get around. If my dad hears about something like this-"

"Don't worry about it. I have your back," Alain assured him. "... And, if you ever decide to change your mind, I'll still be in your corner."

By the way Alain spoke Joey could tell his words were genuine, and although he knew Alain was loyal he couldn't bring himself to trust in those words, the weight of a former betrayal still weighing heavily in his heart. Without so much as a nod goodbye Joey took his leave.

TT

As he climbed the stairs joyous laughter reached Xavier's ears. Although having heard Kori's laugh before, it sounded different to him this time; more natural and light as if nothing were holding her back. As he entered the hallway his eyes drifted towards her door which was slightly ajar.

"It can't be because of him...," Xavier muttered, heading towards her door and pushing it open. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Dick and Kori sitting in front of each other on the bed, a look of amusement bestowed upon Kori's face.

"And then Gar...," Kori paused, catching sight of Xavier from the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards him. "Xavier, I didn't hear you come in."

"I just got here," he replied, stepping into the room and purposefully ignoring the glare on Dick's face. He smiled at Kori. "Are you okay, cutie?"

Her cheeks turned red and she gave a short nod. "... I was just beginning to fill Dick in on how our friends are doing."

"Maybe the rest could wait till after dinner?" he suggested. "You must be hungry."

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Perhaps we can try that new Japanese restaurant? I received their flier in the mail and everything sounded so delicious."

"Sounds good to me. It's nice to take a break from cooking every now and then."

Kori's smile brightened and she turned to the boy sitting besides her. "Dick?"

Dick offered her a small grin. "It's okay with me."

"Splendid! I shall go fetch the menu from the kitchen," Kori said, anticipation guiding her steps as she exited the room.

With Kori gone the two boys looked at each other briefly before turning their gazes away. An awkward silence fell upon them and Xavier was the first to break it.

"I wonder if she even knows where the menu is at," he said mostly to himself. "I better go help her look."

"Hold on a minute," Dick called before Xavier could reach the door. He stood up from the bed, his eyes narrowing as he took a step forward. "I have something I need to say to you."

Xavier returned Dick's glare with one of his own. "... I'm listening."

"Kori and I spoke a lot today, so I'm up to speed with what's been going on between you two while I've been gone. You've been playing house with my girlfriend, trying to take my place, but it ends now. I'm back in the picture, and that makes you unnecessary. I'm all she needs."

"... Are you done?" Xavier asked, a smirk gliding across his lips. The sudden action took Dick by surprise, causing him to frown in response. Since Dick remained silent Xavier continued, his gaze full of loathing as he took several steps forward to stand in front of his opponent, the two boys just inches apart. "While you've been off at your rich boy school I've been the one who has taken care of Kori. _I've_ been there when she needed someone the most. _I'm_ the one she's confided in, _I'm_ the one who's held her hand and dried her tears. Just because you're here now doesn't mean anything has changed. You're insignificant."

Although he wanted to show no signs that Xavier's words afflicted him, Dick's eyes betrayed him. There was worry in his sapphire blues. Triumphant, Xavier turned away and left the room, and it was only after that did Dick sit back on the bed. Raising his trembling hand he covered his face, his head hung low. With his free clenched hand he made a fist, punching the surface of the bed, the word 'dammit' slipping from his lips.

TT

**The song Shake it out by Florence The Machine inspired this chapter's title.**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long guys! Midterms are a bummer. And I was actually supposed to post this on Wednesday, because it was supposed to be my day off, but I got called into work so I never got around to typing it.**

**Okay, so I have two papers due next week, and then after that week I have another paper, so my writing schedule is going to be crazy! I'm hoping Chapter 27 will be done before this month is up, that's my goal. I hope I can make it, but if not just keep an eye on my profile for any previews or post I make about the progress of the chapter.**

**P.S. - I've gotten some reviews about BBRae in this story. I don't want to spoil anything, so I won't say much, but... Raven is still with Joey at the moment. But that relationship won't last for long so... I wonder who her next romantic interest will be (winknudgewinknudgegrin). **

**Next chapter: Dick feels intimidated by Xavier's relationship with Kori and is determined to push him out of the picture.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	27. Diary of Kori

Kori looked at the two fluffy stacks of pancakes placed before her; one embedded with blueberries and the other served with a side of strawberries. Both looked, and most likely tasted, delicious. Her eyes then flickered up to the two boys standing on the other side of the table, grimaces dominating their faces and their arms crossed as they waited impatiently, their eyes fixated on her.

"Go on, Kori," Dick commanded, ushering the plate of blueberry pancakes further. "Eat the breakfast I made for you."

"She can make her own decision," Xavier snapped, tearing his eyes away momentarily to glare at Dick before returning them to Kori. He pushed the plate holding the pancakes he made further. "Now hurry up and pick mines, cutie."

"Can't you tell she isn't interested in your crap."

"Crap? She loves my cooking."

"Well she loves my cooking more."

"May I just have cereal?" Kori interjected.

The two boys turned to her, shouting in union. "No!"

Though the fact that they were bickering should have been cause to upset her, a giggle escaped Kori's lips. A pause occurred, and upon reading their perplexed faces Kori explained herself. "I'm sorry, it's just... the both of you are so cute."

Xavier's eyes widened and his cheeks began to glow in embarrassment. His features strained to appear more serious and dark. "I. Am. _Not_. Cute."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. I forgot you are a 'bad boy'," Kori mocked with a laugh.

Clearing his throat Dick made sure to divert Kori's attention to him. "Do me a favor and don't lump me in the same category as him. Besides," he smirked and leaned over the table, his tone cool. "I think we both know you find me to be more than just cute."

It was Kori's cheeks that were burning this time, a sight that irritated Xavier beyond belief. He quickly walked over to the red-head, attaching himself to her side. Pressing one hand onto the table he hovered behind her, his eyes narrowing at Dick. "Just how long do you plan on staying here?"

The blunt question had been designed to drive Dick away, but to Xavier's surprise a smirk spread across his rival's face. "You see, about that... I'm taking an extended leave of absence."

The hand Xavier had behind Kori's chair clenched. "What does that mean?"

"I dropped out."

A gasp escaped Kori's lips, her shock surprising her up from her seat. "You dropped out?!"

Dick nodded. From the corner of his eye he watched Xavier's reaction and reveled in his silent wrath. His smirk broadened and he wished he could mock Xavier out loud; telling him that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I can't believe Bruce would allow you to do that," Kori continued as she walked to Dick's side. She looked at him hopefully. "Does that mean you're going to return to Jump City High School?"

"About that...I need to keep a low profile. Bruce doesn't know that I'm here," Dick admitted. Kori raised a brow at that, opening her mouth to speak, but Dick beat her to the punch; placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know it's a vague answer but trust me when I say it's nothing to worry about. Can you do that?"

His evasion was cause for suspicion, and Kori knew he was purposefully leaving out important details. The desire to uncover his secret was great, she could already feel the questions ready to pour from her mouth, but she kept her lips pursed. If he wasn't ready to share she was in no position to try to drag the confession out of him; after all she knew better than anyone the importance of keeping some secrets. Perhaps Dick was looking out for her by withholding this information.

"Kori?"

She flicked her eyes back to him, roused from her thoughts. "Oh... yes. Yes, I can do that."

He smiled, relieved, and pulled her into a hug.

Xavier looked away, crossing his arms in aggravation.

As the two separated Dick kept his hands locked onto Kori's waist. He had another request to ask of her, and with permission granted from the girl in his arms he continued. "Since Bruce and I aren't on speaking terms and I need to keep a low profile, I'm short on a place to stay... Would you mind if I stayed here for a while?"

"Of course not," was Kori's immediate response. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," Dick replied with a smile, pulling her into another hug. He released her after a moment. "I'm going to go get my bag from my car."

Kori's only response was to nod and smile blissfully, her senses overwhelmed with joy at the fact that her boyfriend was to remain in Jump City with her. She sighed in content, spinning around with delight only to crash into Xavier's chest. She lifted her eyes to meet his and the smile instantly fell from her lips. She had forgotten all about him.

"... Shit."

"My sentiments exactly," Xavier growled, narrowing his eyes at her. "What the hell was that?"

"Um... a lack of self-control?"

He shook his head at her, turning away.

She quickly sought out his arm, halting his exit. "Xavier, please do not be angry. Perhaps the three of us living together will be fun."

He turned around to face her. "Fun? In case you've haven't realized I hate his fucking guts," he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, pulling the ends. "... I don't like the idea of him living here. I don't trust him."

"You don't trust a lot of people."

"With good reason," he lowered his gaze. "He's going to drive a wedge between us..."

Kori's eyes softened and she placed a hand on his cheek. "Hey... everything is going to be fine. Just because Dick is back doesn't mean that anything has to change."

He placed his hand above her's, relishing the moment, before abruptly removing her hand and releasing it. "... They already have."

Silently he walked away.

TT

The soft tapping of chalk against board complimented the scratches of pen and pencil made against paper as the student's of Shayera Hol's biology class took notes. The creaking of the door opening and closing broke the harmony. The movement of the chalk ceased immediately as Shayera heard the faintest of chuckles. Turning around her eyes immediately went to Roy Harper, a repeated offender in her class. His head was dipped towards his desk, and as she took a step closer, her head cocked at a certain angle, she could see the faint glow of a cell phone.

"Roy Harper, texting again I see," Shayera said as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Ms. Hol. It was an emergency," Roy replied as slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"This isn't the first time you've texted in my class, Roy."

Those who weren't paying attention before now raised their heads to glance between Roy and the woman upfront.

"I said I was sorry," Roy reminded her, growing annoyed. "What more do you want?"

"How about your presence today after school," she turned back towards the black board, raising her chalk. "Congratulations on being the first student of the new year I award detention to."

"Detention?" Roy spluttered. "But that's not fair!"

"What's not fair is your constant disrespect in my classroom. I'm sure you would not pull this kind of behavior in Mr. Mod's classroom," she responded, turning around to face him as well as the rest of the class. "Let this be a reminder to all of you that I can be just as strict as any other teacher, if not more. If you are to be in my classroom, you must show respect."

TT

As Karen approached the lunch table she could hear Roy venting about Ms. Hol, whom he referred to as a devil woman in pumps. She laughed at his outburst as she took a seat besides Toni, but her smile was short lived once her eyes settled upon Vic who took the seat across from her. He offered her a small smile but she returned it with a glare.

"Uh... dude," Gar whispered. "I think she's glaring at you."

Vic narrowed his eyes at Gar. "I can see that."

"Can't you sit somewhere else?" Karen snapped, stabbing at the fruit on her plate.

"I like the spot I'm in," Vic smiled. "The view is great."

She scoffed at that and stood to her feet, tray in hand. "Well now you can enjoy the view of me walking away."

She strode away from the table then, and it wasn't long until Vic was on his feet.

"I wouldn't go after her if I were you," Isaiah warned.

Vic didn't heed his advice and swiftly followed Karen's path.

"What was all of that about?" Kori inquired after a pause.

"Apparently Vic did something Karen didn't like at Roy's party," Toni answered. "And now he's on her shit list."

"He's not the only one in the dog house," Alain muttered, glancing over at Raven and Joey. Though the two sat together it was noticable that Raven had scooted as far away as possible. The two hadn't spoken a word to each other all day and appeared to be ignoring each other.

"I'm kinda grateful that we missed that party," Jenn whispered to Wally. He nodded his head in agreement.

"C'mon guys, kiss and make up," Toni insisted. "One feud is more than enough."

Raven looked up from her tray and glanced at Joey with nonchalant eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. With a sigh she stood up from the table and silently walked away. After her departure several pairs of eyes turned to Joey expectantly.

"Well," Gar said after a pause. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

Joey didn't reply and instead lowered his gaze. He wanted to go after Raven so the two could talk properly, but what good would that do him? He didn't know what to say, and even if he did he didn't dare risk upsetting her in fear of retaliation. The last thing he wanted to do was give her motivation into revealing what occurred between Alain and him at the party.

With no reply given Gar narrowed his eyes at the blonde and stood up from the table. "Some boyfriend you turned out to be," he said scathingly before following Raven's direction.

Awkwardly, the table dipped into silence which only seemed to unravel Joey more. Seeing the anxious face his friend wore, Alain extended a hand to his shoulder.

"Joey," he began, but was abruptly cut off as Joey sprang up from the table, briskly walking away. Worried, Alain trailed after him. "Joey!"

With half of their members gone, the table fell into silence once more as those who remained silently tried to make sense of what was going on.

"You know, I've just noticed something. We get into a lot of arguments at this table, and it's usually followed by someone running off and someone chasing after them," observed Wally.

"... Maybe we should find a new table to have lunch at," suggested Roy.

TT

As he approached Kori's bedroom door Dick could hear the giggles escaping her mouth. Curious he strolled over to her door, leaning against the frame with his hands tucked into his pockets as he watched her. She sat with her legs crossed on top of her bed, her laptop in front of her. Whatever she was looking at caused a smile to spread across her face, perhaps the biggest one he had seen since his return.

He walked in. "Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?"

"_Eep_!" she squeaked, throwing herself over her laptop quickly to conceal it. She turned her head shyly, trying her best to play innocent. "Dick... I thought you were occupied..."

He sat down besides her. "Well you know how that works. First you're occupied, then you're not," he grinned. "Want to show me that paper you're working on?"

"Paper? Oh, you wouldn't want to see it. It's boring and-"

He attacked her belly, his fingers vigorously tickling her. As she rolled onto her back in a fit of laughter he spied on the screen of her laptop. "Memes?" he cocked a brow at her. "This whole time you've been looking at memes?"

"They are addicting," she confessed, sitting up straight. She pointed at the screen. "Gar sent me this one. Isn't it adorable?"

Dick looked at the screen, taking in the small grey kitten with large innocent eyes. He smiled, thinking it was kind of cute, but then his eyes widened at the text below the feline. "Kitten thinks of nothing but murder all day... _Yeah_, that's adorable all right."

"You must see the one Vic posted a few moments ago. It is-" she paused, catching sight of him from the corner of her eye. A frown had overcome him and his eyes were lowered. "What's wrong?"

He turned to her, his expression befallen. "I'm fine... I just miss everyone."

"Well," she said after a slight pause. "Shall we invite everyone over?"

He shook his head. "I need to keep a low profile. The more people that know I'm in Jump City the more likely Bruce is to find out. If he finds me here he won't waste a single second in shipping me back to that boarding school."

"But surely our friends will be more than willing to keep your secret," she insisted. She placed a hand on his knee. "They have missed you."

He looked at her, considering her words. He trusted that his friends wouldn't betray him but accidents did happen, especially with certain individuals like Gar. Any one of them could unintentionally let it slip that he was back in town. Then again, how could he not see them? The whole point in returning was to live his own life, to regain control of it from Bruce.

"What the hell," he answered abruptly, his smile returning as he looked back at Kori. "Bring them over."

Kori beamed at him, embracing him with joy. Already the gears were turning as she thought of how to reintroduce him to the others; insisting it had to be a surprise. Noting the twinkle in her eye Dick insisted that she keep things simple, and to put out the fire of excitement that was rapidly growing he reminded her about her homework.

"But this is much more important," she insisted as he got up to leave, her eyes following him.

"Focus," he demanded, pointing at her laptop. She groaned at this and fell backwards onto the bed. "And stop looking at memes."

She poked her tongue out at him, but he had already shut the door behind himself. He chuckled under his breath; a side effect of the natural high he had when around Kori. She truly was the sun in his otherwise cloudy day. It was a wonderful feeling to be around her. He lingered at her door for a moment longer before stepping away. Looking up his eyes landed on Xavier who stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. The smile slipped from Dick's face. Kori was the light of his day and Xavier was an unbearable cloud that seemed persistent in concealing her from him.

"Must you always find an excuse to go into her room?"

Dick glowered at him, his hands clenching at his sides as Xavier removed himself from the wall. He stepped into the center of the hallway, lifting his gaze to meet Dick's.

"There are other rooms in this house. Make use of them and leave Kori alone."

"Not that it's any of your business but I can go where I want. Just because the two of you have been playing roommates together doesn't mean you have a say in anything. Kori gave me a key long before you ever got one," Dick snapped, brushing past Xavier and hitting his shoulder.

Xavier turned around with a scowl. "Is that your cheap shot at pulling rank? Are you trying to remind me that since you knew Kori first, that gives you some sort of privileged seat in her life?"

Pausing, Dick turned to face him. "Someone has to remind you of your place."

"And you're just the guy to do it, huh," Xavier spat as he stepped closer. "Well let me remind you of something. Kori and I have plans that doesn't include you. She already picked me when we decided to raise her baby together. You're just a pit stop in our destination."

Dick could feel his fists shaking. Whether it was his anger or nerves rocking him he could not tell; perhaps it was both. Had he been replaced in Kori's life?

Hearing the abrupt creak of the door startled them both, the two visibly jumping as Kori walked out of her room stretching. Her raised arms dropped to her sides and she turned to face them with a look of puzzlement.

"... Why are the two of you standing in the middle of the hall?" her eyes narrowed slightly. "Are the two of you arguing again?"

"Not at all," Xavier answered hastily, purposefully nudging Dick as he stepped forward. "We were just deciding on what we should have for dinner."

She cocked her head to the side, suspicious as her eyes settled on Dick as if to confirm this. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," Dick replied, looking away.

"Oh... if that's the case can we order from the Japanese restaurant again? There's something I would like to try."

Xavier patted the top of her head, smiling gently at her. "Sure. Where's the menu at?"

"In my room," Kori answered, opening her door and walking inside.

Xavier followed, but not before smirking at Dick; an expression he returned with a scowl. Xavier wanted to take his place, but there was no chance in hell that he would willingly step to the side. Slamming his fist into the palm of his hand, he decided that Xavier needed to be taken down a peg.

TT

Although the fact that he was to be reunited with his friends should have been the reason why Dick bore a smile on his face, the real reason he grinned ear to ear was because of the scheme he had concocted. If everything were to proceed according to plan soon he would be Kori's number one and Xavier would be out the door. With subtle ease he entered Kori's room and swiftly claimed her phone from it's charger. Scrolling through the numbers he found Xavier's (pausing a moment to frown at the fact that it was on speed dial) and hastily sent him a message.

TT

"Does _he _have to be here?" Karen asked as she looked over her shoulder at Vic, glaring at him.

"Remember who we're here for, Karen," reminded Jenn as she helped set up some snacks on the table in Kori's living room. "Kori wanted all of us here today."

"About that, any idea why?" Toni inquired as she plucked a popcorn into her mouth.

"Isn't it obvious," began Jade, taking a moment to glance around. "It must be lonely for her here."

As the girls finished setting up the table and the boys finished looking at the latest sports magazine, Kori finally hurried down the stairs to greet everyone. Although curious as to why she was being so formal and thanking everyone for being there, the group soon found out when they heard footsteps descending the stairs. Entering the living room to a crowd of silent of shocked friends was none other than Dick. He stopped to stand by a giddy Kori who was bouncing in her spot with a smile on her face, clapping in excitement. He smiled at the others who looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm back."

No one moved a muscle.

"Dude," Gar whispered to Vic.

"Yeah, dude?" Vic replied, his wide eyes still stuck on Dick.

"You see him, too, right?"

Vic nodded.

"Okay then...," a grin spread across Gar's face as he rushed forward. "Dogpile!"

Vic followed Gar's lead and was soon followed by Roy, Wally, and Alain. "Aw, yeah! Dogpile!"

Although waving his arms frantically to ward off his friends, Dick was soon pushed backwards and crushed; Kori stepping away just in time to avoid the onslaught. Toni looked at Isaiah expectantly who looked on indifferently.

"Yeah... I'm not doing that."

She shrugged. With a smile on her face Toni sprung forward, joined by Karen and Jenn, and dived into the pile. From the bottom of the pile extended a hand, looking for help. Answering that call was Raven, and with the help of Jade and Kori who shooed off the others, they finally managed to free Dick. Once he got to his feet and was steady she surprised him with a tight hug.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"I've missed you, too, Raven," he replied, squeezing her tight.

After the two pulled away they were interrupted by Joey who awkwardly cleared his throat. "H-hi!" he squeaked loudly, his cheeks turning a bright red. He coughed in an attempt to gain control of himself and extended his hand. "My name is Joseph Wilson. Everyone calls me Joey. It's nice to meet you."

Dick raised a brow and shook his hand. "Kori told me about you... Raven's boyfriend, right?"

Joey looked at Raven who looked away. "Uh..."

"Oh, oh, oh! Meet my boyfriend, Dick," interrupted Toni as she dragged Isaiah forward.

Dick blinked. "Huh?" his eyes sought out Alain. "But-"

"I guess Kori forgot to mention it," Alain began awkwardly. "Toni and I broke up."

"But on good terms," Toni added quickly as she hugged Isaiah's arm. "So don't think badly of Isaiah. He's a great guy once you get to know him."

"No I'm not."

"He's kidding. He's actually a big sweetheart. You wouldn't believe the confession he gave me on New Years-"

"Okay! Let someone else get a turn," Isaiah told Toni as he steered her away, their places being taken by Roy and Jade.

"You sonnva bitch," Roy said as he patted Dick on the back. "You could have clued us in that you were back in town."

"Sorry man. I had to see my girl first. You know how it is," Dick replied before turning his attention to Jade. He gave her a light hug. "How's Lian?"

"She's great," Jade answered. "Thank you."

"She's more than great. She's adorable. She takes after her dad."

"Ahem."

"And her mother," Roy answered after receiving a scowl from Jade.

"Stop hugging him," Wally shouted as he attached himself to Dick's side, hugging him tightly.

Awkwardly, Dick patted Wally's back. "Hey there, Wally... Uh, mind letting me go?"

"Not a chance. We have some uncomfortable moments you need to catch up on."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I had to share a dorm with a guy who kept a piece of his umbilical cord in a small wooden box. I've had _plenty _of uncomfortable moments."

Wally immediately detached himself. "Gross. Did you touch it?"

"_No_, I didn't touch it!"

"Sorry, Dick," Jenn said, yanking Wally's ear. "As you can see I still haven't gotten a handle on this one."

"Speaking of needing a handle on someone...," Dick quickly turned around, snatching up Gar into a chokehold. "You just _had_ to initiate a dogpile on me."

Gar squirmed as Dick ruffled his hair roughly. "It's a reunion!"

"That's a lame defense," Dick replied as he released him. He smirked wickedly in Vic's direction. "And you, Vic. You were second in line for that dogpile."

Vic poked his index fingers together bashfully, smiling innocently.

"If you need help bringing down the big guy, just let me know," Karen whispered to Dick. He laughed at that.

Glad that Kori had thrown this get-together for him and scolding himself for having hesitated in reuniting with his friends, Dick couldn't have been more positive that this moment he was sharing with his friends was worth facing any wrath Bruce might throw his way in the future.

TT

Bewildered, Xavier looked from the text on his phone to the grand house he had been living in for the past few months. Understandably so Kori had kept his return hidden from her friends. Although polite in the past he knew they never approved of him, never understood why Kori had invested time into getting to know him. In all honesty he was fine being kept in the dark, away from their judgemental eyes and gossip filled lips. He believed Kori felt the same, especially now under their special circumstances, which is why he was baffled at the message she had sent him asking him to come over. Knowing that she was going to be throwing a get-together he willingly left the house to give her the space she required; so why did she request for him to return while her friends were still present?

TT

Hovering by the window Dick spotted Xavier instantly. "Huh... he's surprisingly punctual."

"Who is?" Alain asked.

"No one," Dick replied quickly, handing Alain his plastic cup. "Have the rest of my punch."

With a pat on the back Dick excused himself and hastily made his way towards the kitchen where he knew Xavier would be entering. As he stepped inside Xavier was shutting the door behind himself. Upon turning around Xavier had hoped he would be greeted by Kori, but when his eyes landed on Dick a scowl quickly formed on his features.

"Where's Kori?"

"She's in the living room with the others," Dick answered, a smirk forming. "I bet you're wondering why she asked you to come over."

Xavier didn't answer him, suspicious of Dick's grin.

"There's something that needs to be done. Stay and listen."

"What are you-Hey," Xavier hissed, following Dick's retreating form as he returned to the living room. Xavier jumped back a little, flushing himself against a wall in the darkened foyer before he could be spotted.

"Everyone, I have something to say," Dick announced as he entered the living room, walking over to stand by Kori. He smiled at her, taking her hand; a gester she innocently returned, one that, if she had known what was about to occur, she most definitely would have ignored. After a brief pause Dick turned his gaze back to the others. "... Kori and I are having a baby."

Vic spit out his drink, Wally's jaw dropped, Raven and Karen gasped, Gar cursed in surprise, and the other's stood with wide eyes; a reaction Kori shared.

"I'm sorry that we kept this secret from you for so long, but we felt it was important that we told you together."

Gar pointed at Kori and then at Dick, his arms crossed. "But she, and you... When did you guys-"

"Don't get mad, but I took a flight out to meet Kori before going to my school. Isn't that right, Kori?"

Kori looked at him in confusion before looking at the faces of her friends. Backed into the corner Dick's lie put her in and unwilling to tell the truth she nodded dumbly, hiding her shaking hands behind her back.

"This explains why you've been eating more than me," Wally said with a laugh. "You know Jenn thought you were getting a little fat."

Jenn smacked Wally on the shoulder. "I never said that!"

"Well there goes Kori," Roy noted as he looked at Karen, Raven, and Alain. "Guess that just leaves you three."

Raven scowled, Karen blushed, and Alain spluttered. As Roy began to laugh at the three Jade came and yanked him by the ear, warning him to leave them alone.

As the others circled around Kori full of excitement Dick managed to slip out undetected. He stood by the entrance of the foyer, his voice low. He smirked triumphantly.

"Who's the most important person in her life now?"

Unable to reply, all Xavier could do was clench his fist and retreat up the stairs to his room in defeat.

TT

Kori waved goodbye as the last of her company drove off down the street. Glad that the get-together was over she sighed and shut the door, lingering there for a moment with a slumped posture.

"That was a lot of fun," Dick said as he approached her coolly, an innocent grin on his lips. "We need to do this again sometime."

Kori turned to him with a frown as he continued to talk to her pleasantly, oblivious to the amount of discontent within her. She was so upset that she barely registered what he was saying to her. It wasn't until he attempted to embrace her that she pushed him away, startling him.

"Kori, what's wrong?"

"How can you ask me that as if you don't already know," she replied, saddened. "How could you do that to me? Why would you deliberately put me into that type of position?"

He extended a hand to her, her name forming from his lips, but before he could touch her he was pulled away and shoved against a wall.

"You bastard!" Xavier growled, his fist raised.

"_Xavier_!" Kori yelled, latching onto his arm and pulling him away. "Stop! What are you-"

Xavier turned to her with wild eyes. "He planned this! He planned the whole damn thing!"

Her eyes widened and she looked at Dick. Meeting her gaze he bowed his head shamefully. "... Dick?"

"I'm sorry, Kori, but I had to do something. It was the only way."

"The only way? I don't understand."

"What is there not to understand!" Xavier snapped. "He wants me out of the picture. He already has a place in your heart, in your home! The only thing left to claim was your future, and what better way to do that than to attach himself to your child."

Kori placed a hand on her stomach and raised her eyes to Dick.

"Don't listen to him, Kori," Dick pleaded, hoping to appear less guilty than he was. "He's making it out to be worse than it really is."

"Are you fucking serious. You used her baby to get what you wanted!"

"How is what I did any different from what you've been doing the past few months!"

"At least I never backed her into a corner! Today wasn't about seeing your friends, it was about having witnesses. You want everyone to believe that the baby is yours so she can stay here with _you_!"

"Better that she stay with me than run off with you," Dick snapped, stepping forward. "You put yourself on this pedestal, thinking that you're better than me, but the truth is you're _not_. The only reason why you're mixed up in this is because I wasn't here. Do you honestly believe Kori would have thought twice about you had I never left?"

The flame inside Xavier died instantly and his clenched hand fell listlessly to his side.

"That's enough," Kori shouted, stepping between them. She glowered at Dick for a moment, silently warning him not to continue, before looking at Xavier softly. She placed a hand on his arm. "Xavier-"

He pulled his hand away and hastily walked towards the door, Kori following him after a moment's hesitation.

"Xavier! Xavier!" catching up to him she grabbed his arm. "Where you going?"

"What's it matter to you?!" he shouted, turning on her with a scowl. "Go back inside with your fucking little boyfriend!"

She winced at his harsh tone but didn't back down. "I'm sorry for what he did. And for what he said. If I just talk to him I'm sure he'll apologize."

"I don't want his fucking apology! Or yours!"

"Then tell me. Tell me what you want," she begged. "What can I do to make it better?"

He paused a moment before answering her. "... Tell them about me. Tell them that I'm the one staying with you, that I'm the father of your baby. Do for me what you did for him."

Kori lowered her gaze. "... You know I can't do that."

Xavier turned away, disappointed. "I knew it," he mumbled. "I knew the minute he came back everything would change."

She shut her eyes shamefully in response to his statement, ashamed that she couldn't keep her word. She remained still for a moment, reacting only when she heard his retreating footsteps. She opened her eyes, watching as he went to his car across the street. Although she wanted to ask him where he was going she doubted he would tell her. With this in mind she remained rooted to her spot, unable to move until his car moved further and further down the street until being completely swallowed by the darkness of the night. It wasn't until he was out of sight did she slowly make her way back inside, her saddened features transforming with every step into a grimace. Finally she stepped inside the house where Dick was waiting for her. He appeared startled at first upon seeing only her, and despite his best efforts to resist displaying any signs of happiness, the faintest bites of smugness managed to show through.

Although it was only a little, Kori latched onto it with the ferocity of a wild cat. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"What I've done," he began as he attempted to take her hand, an attempt that failed since she distanced herself the moment he stepped near. "Is make our lives a lot more simple. You'll thank me for this later."

"Thank you? I want nothing more than to hit you!" she seethed. "You had no right making a decision like that. And what you said to Xavier was beyond cruel."

"He deserved it."

His blunt response and nonchalant tone sickened her. "I can't believe you... You're acting exactly like Kitten."

His eyes widened at that. "_Whoa_! No need for name calling."

"How can you not care how much he's hurting right now," she snapped. "After everything he's done for me. He took care of me. He lifted me up when I was at my lowest."

"Only because he wanted to get inside your pants."

"No! Because he cares about me! Because he's my _friend_! And he's _always _going to be my friend whether you like it or not, so either you start respecting him or... or you know where the door is."

His eyes widened, a response Kori ignored as she walked towards the stairs. "... You can't mean that."

She paused at the first step, her hand on the railing. She remained with her back to him. "... I do."

"But, Kori-"

"You don't have to like him. You can even get into your petty little arguments with him," she turned her head to look at him with narrowed eyes. "But you are _not _allowed to hurt him."

She proceeded up the stairs then, leaving Dick alone in silence. After a moment he leaned against the wall, eventually sliding down to the floor. Frustrated he clenched his eyes shut, hiding his face with the palm of his hand.

TT

**Title of chapter is a spin off of the song "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin.**

**I'm SO sorry that this chapter took forever to update. With holidays, work, birthdays, and finals I kept eating into the time I set aside for writing. For those of you celebrate Christmas I wish you a happy holiday! For those of you who don't I hope that you enjoyed the holiday you do celebrate! And to everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Mal is curious about Karen's feelings towards Vic. Dick manages to get back on Kori's good side, but in an attempt to get back on track with their relationship will he end up scaring her off?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW (please and thank yous! c'mon, it's the only christmas gift I want besides ham)**


End file.
